


Kuun Tornin kuningas

by Mithrellas



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 158,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithrellas/pseuds/Mithrellas
Summary: Eletään vuotta 3399 Toista Aikaa. Isildur perheineen on pelastunut Númenorin tuhosta, ja perustanut yhdessä isänsä Elendilin ja veljensä Anárionin kanssa Arnorin ja Gondorin valtakunnat Keski-Maahan. Númenorissa koetut kauheudet ovat jääneet taakse, ja Isildurin elämä on asettunut uomiinsa Ithilienissä, jossa valmistaudutaan parhaillaan hänen esikoispoikansa Elendurin 100-vuotisjuhliin. Kaikki uskovat Sauronin kuolleen Númenorin tuhossa, mutta eräänä päivänä tämä luulo osoittautuu vääräksi. Isildur, Anárion ja Elendil joutuvat aloittamaan sodan puolustaakseen uutta kotimaataan. Haltiat tulevat dúnedainin avuksi, ja näin käynnistyy Viimeisen liiton sota, jonka päätteeksi Sauron menettää Sormuksensa eikä sitä enää näe.





	1. Kuun palvelija

**Author's Note:**

> Olen julkaissut tämän ficin aiemmin Loftiksessa samalla nimimerkillä. Täällä julkaistavaan versioon voi tulla pieniä muutoksia.

_Ithilien, vuonna 3399 Toista Aikaa_

Kun Isildur kulki ensimmäistä kertaa tässä vuoripurojen halkomassa maassa, hän eksyi polulta ja yö yllätti hänet. Saniaisten keskellä kompuroidessaan hän näki, kuinka idästä vuorten takaa nousi suuri, kirkas kuu. Se hymyili hänelle hopeista hymyään, ja kietoi saarnet ja sypressit, kanervat ja kellokukat sinertävään huntuun. Metsäpuroissa pärskähtelevät pisarat välkkyivät timanttien lailla, ja sitten hän huomasi polun, joka himersi aluskasvillisuuden lomassa vaaleana kuin tähtisumusta kudottu vyö.

Hän vietti koko yön katsellen ja kierrellen maata, ja ymmärsi että oli löytänyt Kuun Maan, ja oli hänen, Kuun Palvelijan, tehtävä pitää siitä huolta. Hän antoi maalle nimeksi Ithilien ja rakensi sinne kodin itselleen ja perheelleen.

Monta vuosikymmentä myöhemmin kuu nousee yhä yhtä kirkkaana kuin sinä ensimmäisenä yönä. Ephel Dúathin kupeeseen rakennettu Valkoinen Torni tervehtii sitä välkähtäen. Ehkä jokin yön vaeltaja vuorten toisella puolen katsahtaa juuri sillä hetkellä länteen, näkee tornin säihkyvän uhmakkaana kahden synkän rinteen välissä, ja kyyristyy pelon vallassa jonkin piikkipensaan alle.

Monet arvelevat, että Isildur rakennutti linnan niin lähelle Mustaa Maata, jotta voisi kiivetä torniin ja seistä siellä tarkkailemassa itää ja hirvittävää Barad-dûria päivästä toiseen, ja hautoa kostoa niitä Sauron Petturin palvelijoita kohtaan, jotka vielä lymyilevät varjojen saartamassa maassa. Totuus on kuitenkin toinen. Nousevan Kuun Torni rakennettiin Imlad Ithiliin vartioimaan solaa, Cirith Dúathia. Kuningas itse katsoo itään vain harvoin, sillä näkymä ei ole kaunis. Hän vain haluaa vastustajiensa näkevän, ettei hän pelkää.

Tänä yönä Isildur ei nuku. Hän käy pitkäkseen Ithilduinin varteen, kuun valossa terälehtensä avaavien valkeiden kukkien keskelle, ja katselee tummaa taivasta, joka pilkottaa laakeripuiden latvojen välistä. Metsä kasvaa ja kukoistaa, vaikka syys on pitkällä, sillä etelästä puhaltavat lempeät merituulet lämmittävät maata ympäri vuoden. Isildur ei ole väsynyt, vaikka hänellä on kaikki syy olla. Viimeiset päivät ovat olleet täynnä tehtäviä, ja huominen on vielä tärkeämpi. Vieraat saapuisivat, ja kaikki pitäisi saada järjestykseen ylihuomista varten.

Satakieli laulaa ja lirkuttaa touhukkaasti ja joki pauhaa ja solisee yhtä vilkkaana kuin päiväsaikaan. Luontokaan ei nuku öisin. Miksi kuninkaan pitäisi, kun ei ole edes pimeää?

Lopulta mies nousee ja jatkaa öistä kierrostaan. Hän ei kohtaa ketään. Tiet Minas Ithilin valkeiden muurien ulkopuolella ovat matkalaisista autiot. Ei hän odotakaan Elendilin saapuvan yöllä, mutta hän tietää, ettei tämä ole enää kaukana. Hetken hän leikkii ajatuksella, että lähtee heitä vastaan, niin kuin hän lapsena olisi tehnyt, mutta torjuu sen saman tien. Isä ei ihmettelisi, mutta on tärkeää säilyttää arvokkuus hänen seurueensa silmissä.

Isildur on pukeutunut tavanomaiseen valepukuunsa: metsämiehen vihreään ja ruskeaan asuun, jossa on hupullinen viitta. Sen turvin hän saattaa liikkua lähes näkymättömänä hahmona oksien alla, tai kaduilla kansalaisena muiden joukossa, joskin hän käyttää asua vain, kun haluaa omaa rauhaa – ei vakoillakseen kansaansa. Sillä toisinaan kuningas kaipaa aikoja, jolloin hän oli vapaa kulkemaan, huoleton nuorukainen, jonka päivät täyttyivät uinti- ja ratsastuskilpailuista, laivoista ja purjehtimisesta, jousiammunnasta ja pitkistä vaelluksista maaseudulle, ja ainoa huolenaihe oli se, palauttaisiko ohi kulkenut kaunis neito sen hymyn, jonka hän oli juuri tälle suonut. Mutta niistä ajoista on kauan, ja ne kestivät vain hetken, mutta aina kun kuningas ajattelee Maata Aaltojen Alla, hän muistaa ensimmäisenä nuoruutensa aurinkoiset päivät, jotka vaihtuivat pimeyteen ja murheeseen aivan liian nopeasti.

Hän astelee pitkin joen varteen rakennettua Ithilin tietä, joka kulkee kahden vuoren välisessä laaksossa. Laakson päässä on sola, joka vie Mordoriin, mutta se on tukittu korkealla muurilla, ja sen harjalla kulkevat sotilaat vartiossa yötä päivää.

Mordorista tulee kuitenkin toinenkin väylä: jyrkkä ja vaarallinen polku vuorten yli. Ylhäällä on tunneli, jossa asuu hirveä olento, kauhun ja pahan ruumiillistuma: Lukitari, Morgothin Ungoliantin jälkeläinen. Ithilienissä pitkään asuneet ihmiset tietävät kertoa kauhistuttavia tarinoita huimapäisistä nuorukaisista, jotka kiipesivät vuorelle suurella vaivalla nähdäkseen vilauksen jättiläishämähäkistä. Se pisti heidät tainnoksiin myrkkypiikillään, joi heidän verensä ja söi heidän ruumiinsa elävältä. 

Isilduria kammottaa hieman, kun hän ajattelee sitä. Ei siksi, että hän pelkäisi olentoa: niin kauan kun se pysyy luolassaan eikä tule alas, siitä on hyötyä, sillä Mordorin örkit eivät uskalla kulkea Cirith Ungolia pitkin Ithilieniin. Enemmän Isilduria kammottaa ajatus siitä, että jos hän olisi joutunut tähän maahan nuorukaisena, hän olisi varmasti päätynyt yhdeksi niistä nuorista huimapäistä. Hän olisi kiivennyt vuorelle voidakseen kehuskella teollaan ystävilleen ja tehdäkseen vaikutuksen johonkin neitoon, ja olisi kohdannut loppunsa Lukitarin luolassa.

Ikä on kuitenkin tuonut mukanaan viisautta. Viime vuosikymmeninä hänen suurin pelkonsa onkin ollut, että joku hänen pojistaan saisi päähänsä koettaa onneaan Cirith Ungolissa. Elendur on sellaiseen tosin liian järkevä ja Ciryon liian arka, mutta Aratan on arvaamaton, ja liian uhmakas.

Isildur kääntyy pitkälle sillalle, joka ylittää Ithilduinin ja vie suoraan kaupungin portille. Sillan päässä on valkeita eläin- ja ihmishahmoisia veistoksia, ja niin silta kuin veistokset kimmeltävät kuun hohteessa. Portinvartijat ryhdistäytyvät nähdessään tulijan.

"Kaunis yö", toinen heistä toteaa.

"Totta", vastaa Isildur hymähtäen. "Älkää suotta seiskö siinä toimettomina. Ottakaa esiin peli. Tänä yönä ei tapahdu mitään."

Isildur astelee pitkin valkeista kivistä rakennettua tietä, joka kulkee kaupungin halki. Kaikki tuntuu olevan unessa. Vain harmaa kulkukissa tulee vastaan, ja pysähtyy hetkeksi seuraamaan kuninkaan menoa. Ehkä se on tullut ajoissa apajille, odottamaan että kaupungin pojat heräävät ja onkivat sille joesta kalaa. 

Kuningas jatkaa matkaansa ylös kohti linnaa, joka on rakennettu vuorenrinteeseen. Linnaa ympäröivät jykevät, valkoiset muurit, ja kuninkaan musta-hopeinen lippu riippuu liikkumattomana tyynessä yössä. Portilla seisoo kaksi sotilasta vahtivuorossa. He ovat jo tottuneet valtiaansa yöllisiin vaelluksiin eikä hänen paluunsa saa heitä hätkähtämään.

"Arvelimme, että kenties katumus yllätti teidät, ja lähditte sittenkin hakemaan villisikaa juhlapöydän kruunuksi", sanoo toinen pilaillen.

Isildur naurahtaa. "En tohtisi pilata poikani juhlapäivää, vaikka mieleni tekisi. Me kunnioitamme hänen tahtoaan, eikä juhlapöydässä tarjoilla lihaa."

"Onneksi minua ei ole kutsuttu."

 "Varo, Tarion. Pöydässä voi yhä olla paikkoja vapaana."

Kuu on jo melkein laskenut Mindolluinin taa, mutta sen viimeiset säteet saavat vielä muurit ja seinät hohtamaan. Ylihuomenna, jos sää vain pysyy kirkkaana, he jatkaisivat illallisen jälkeen pitoja ulkona, ja kaikki näkisivät taianomaisen säihkeen, joka valaisee sisäpihan, kun sitä ympäröivä muuri vangitsee kuun säteet sisäänsä. Olisi kuin yö ja päivä yhtä aikaa. Sellaista ei koettu missään muualla kuin Minas Ithilissä. He kysyisivät, kuinka Isildur on siinä onnistunut, miten hän saa marmoriseinät hohtamaan _ithildinin_ lailla ja vielä ilman taikasanoja, eikä hän tietenkään kertoisi.

Isildur pysähtyy pihan keskelle istutetun Valkoisen Puun viereen. Hän kiertää sen, katsoo tarkasti hopeisten lehtien alle. Ei vieläkään hedelmää. Mitä tapahtui niille lukuisille kukille, jotka keväällä olivat täynnä lupausta? Hän huokaa, ja suuntaa kohti pääovea.

Linna nukkuu. Isildur kulkee eteishallin valkoisten pylväiden ja Andúniën ruhtinaita esittävien patsaiden ohi, kääntyy eteläiseen käytävään, ohittaa syvennyksen, johon suuri Tar-Mírieliä esittävä maalaus on asetettu. Aiemmin sen ohittaminen teki hänet surulliseksi, mutta nyt hän hymähtää, sillä muisto on korvautunut uudella. Ciryonilla oli ennen tapana istua maassa maalauksen edessä ja tuijottaa kuvaa niin hartaan kaipaavin silmin, kuin vain hieman toisella kymmenellä oleva poika voi. Monta kertaa Isildur oli kompastua pieneen ihmiseen kiirehtiessään hoitamaan asioitaan. Ciryon, nuorimmainen, rakastaa "vanhoja tarinoita", kuten hän niitä kutsuu – Isildurille ne ovat lähimenneisyyden tapahtumia. Poika syntyi liian myöhään voidakseen ymmärtää, mutta se ei ole hänen vikansa.

Mutta Tar-Mírieliä ei kukaan heistä voinut pelastaa. Hän oli jäänyt aaltojen alle, Númenorin oikea kuningatar, josta olisi tullut Keski-Maan ihmisten Korkea Kuningatar, mahtavin valtiatar koskaan, jos olisi saanut elää. Míriel oli kaunis ja vahva, mutta häneltä anastettiin niin rakkaus kuin valtakin. Hän oli ollut oikeamielisen kuningas Tar-Palantirin ainoa perillinen, mutta kuninkaan veljenpoika Pharazôn oli pakottanut hänet vaimokseen, vaikka laki kielsi serkusten väliset liitot, ja vaikka Míriel oli luvattu Andúnien ruhtinaan nuoremmalle veljelle – Isildurin isosedälle Elentirille. Ja Mírielin naituaan oli Pharazôn julistautunut Númenorin yksinvaltiaaksi, eivätkä Uskolliset olleet voineet tehdä mitään, sillä heitä oli liian vähän ja Kuninkaan Miehiä liian paljon.

Se tarina oli kerran särkenyt nuoren Ciryonin sydämen.

Isildur saapuu kuninkaan huoneisiin. Hän riisuu päällysvaatteet yltään ja jättää ne tuolille kamaripalvelijan korjattaviksi. Hän vetää saappaat jalastaan, ja astuu hämärään makuukammioon. Ulkona taivas on enemmän sininen kuin tumma, eikä länteen matkannut kuu enää näy.

Isildur luo lyhyen, kaipaavan katseen vaimoonsa, joka on syvässä unessa. Toisinaan tämä herää, kun kuningas saapuu, mutta tänään hän makaa liikkumatta omalla puolellaan, peitto myttynä vuoteen jalkopäässä. Kuninkaan tekisi mieli herättää nainen, mutta hän tietää, ettei se olisi viisasta.

Hän asettuu omalle puolelleen, ja vetää peiton molempien ylle. Naisen selkä on mieheen päin, ja tämä koskettaa tummia hiussuortuvia, jotka ovat levittäytyneet tyynylle. Ne ovat pehmeät ja hienot kuin taidokkaasti kudottu silkki.

Vihdoin kuningas unohtaa kuun ja nukahtaa.


	2. Odottamattomia vieraita

Vaimo herättää Isildurin puolen päivän jälkeen. "Nouse, vai tahdotko maata vielä kun vieraat saapuvat?"

Kuningattaren äänessä on moitetta, mutta Isildur ei välitä. Hän on hyvällä tuulella.

"Joko he lähestyvät kaupungin portteja? Onko heidät nähty?"

"Elendur on katsonut Palantíriin."

"Sitten minulla on vielä aikaa."

Isildur menee sivupöydällä olevan vadin luo peseytymään. Marillë ojentaa hänelle pyyheliinan.

"Mihin aikaan sinä tulit? En ymmärrä noita öisiä vaelluksiasi", hän valittaa.

"Öisin ei ole paljon muutakaan tekemistä. Sinä väsyt liian varhain." Isildur kääntyy katsomaan vaimoaan ja virnistää tavalla, joka saa tämän muistamaan Andúniën ruhtinaan ylpeän pojanpojan, joka ohi kulkiessaan sai aina neidot hymyilemään kainosti ja supattamaan jälkeenpäin. Marillë ei ollut tehnyt niin, sillä hän oli jo silloin tiennyt, että Isildur oli komeudestaan huolimatta täysin sopimaton aviomieheksi.

Isildur tarttuu vaimoaan vyötäisiltä ja vetää tämän lähelleen. "Meillä olisi vielä vähän aikaa."

"Sinä kelvoton! Etkö näe että olen jo täysissä pukeissa? Ja minua odotetaan saliin huolehtimaan valmisteluista. Me syömme puolista heti kun Elendil on saapunut. Matkalaiset ovat varmasti nälkäisiä."

"Edes suudelma sitten, tai kaksi?" Isildur kysyy, mutta ei odota vastausta. Isildur tietää mitä tekee, ja hetken päästä Marillë on vähällä antaa periksi. Hän pakottaa itsensä ajattelemaan kamarineitiään ja tämän väsyneitä kasvoja, kun tämä joutuisi aloittamaan Marillën pukemisen ja hiusten laittamisen uudelleen alusta.

Lopulta nainen vetäytyy kauemmas. "Nyt riittää. Ja anna minun harjata hiuksesi. Muuten ne jäävät tuollaisiksi koko päiväksi, sano minun sanoneen. Kuinka saatkin ne noin takkuisiksi? Et varmaan halua näyttää vieraiden silmissä siltä, kuin olisit tullut kotiin erämaavaellukselta, nukahtanut niille sijoillesi ja juuri noussut? Vaikka se totta onkin."

Kuningas hymyilee, haroo mustia suortuviaan, jotka ovat kyllä aina hieman sekaisin, mutta hän ei ole koskaan siitä piitannut. ”Jos kuvittelet, että saat minulle harjaamalla samanlaiset silkkiset suortuvat kuin haltioilla, niin jatka unelmointia. Mutta annan sinun yrittää", hän sanoo, sillä hän joka tapauksessa nauttii vaimonsa kosketuksesta. Hän istuu alas tuolille ja Marillë aloittaa työnsä.

"Tuskin ollenkaan harmaata", nainen toteaa vedellessään harjaa hiusten lomitse.

"Harmaata? Eivät minun hiukseni harmaannu, ne muuttuvat hopeisiksi kuin kuun valo. Mutta se ei tapahdu vielä moneen vuosikymmeneen."  
"Näet sen ennalta. Todellakin, luulin että käytät lahjaasi tärkeämpien asioiden ennustamiseen."

Vaimon kiusoittelu ei hätkäytä Isilduria. "Minä näen sen, minkä näen. Ja tämä asia on yksi niistä."

Ennen kuin Isildur lähtee hoitamaan velvollisuuksiaan, hän kääntyy vielä vaimonsa puoleen. "Ensi yönä minä pysyn kotona. Mutta kuu on vielä täysi, ja tiedät, etten minä saa silloin unta. Toivon, että järjestät minulle jotakin huvitusta, jotta minä en tylsistyisi ja tulisi pahalle päälle juuri ennen poikani suurta päivää."

"Olet mahdoton!" puuskahtaa Marillë. "Mene jo, sillä kohta Elendil varmaan jo koputtelee meidän kamarimme oveen, ja sitä minä en kestäisi."

* * *

Elendur istuu pehmustetulla tuolilla lähellä puutarhaan antavaa ikkunaa, ja selailee vanhaa kirjaa. Kirja kertoo ajasta ennen Númenorin tuhoa, jolloin Keski-Maakin oli erimuotoinen. Elendur tuntee hyvin tarut haltiavaltakunnista, mutta haltioita itseään hän ei ole kaiken lukemansakaan jälkeen oppinut ymmärtämään. Hän nousee ja katsoo ulos. Päivä on aurinkoinen ja lämmin, vaikka syys on jo pitkällä.

Elendur tietää, että hänen pitäisi iloita vieraista, mutta jos hän olisi itse saanut päättää, juhlat olisivat olleet paljon pienemmät. Vain perheen kesken. Mutta isä – hänen käsityksensä perheestä on tietysti paljon laajempi – halusi kutsua kaikki númenorilaiset ruhtinaat Keski-Maan eri kolkista. Olisi ollut väärin tuhlata hyvä tilaisuus saattaa heidät jälleen yhteen. Aikanaan Rómennassa he kaikki olivat asuneet toistensa naapureissa, ja ilot ja surut olivat olleet kaikkien yhteisiä.

Ruhtinailla olisi mukanaan tyttäriä, toinen toistaan kauniimpia. Heidät kaikki esiteltäisiin Elendurille. Ja Elendur saisi tanssia jokaisen kanssa. Hän saisi valita, kuka tyttäristä miellyttäisi häntä eniten. Ja kun hän olisi tehnyt valintansa, neidon isä päättäisi, että he voisivat sittenkin viettää Ithilienissä hieman pidemmän tovin kuin alun perin oli suunniteltu.

Isä ei koskaan koputa, saati pyydä, että palveluspoika ilmoittaisi hänen saapumisensa ennakkoon. Hän tempaisee oven auki, marssii suoraan Elendurin luo ja hänen hymynsä on täynnä rakkautta ja hyväksyntää. Hän on ylpeä Elendurista, kenties enemmän kuin mistään muusta aikaansaannoksestaan. Minas Ithil ja Minas Anor, Osgiliath Tähtien Kupoleineen ja jyhkeä Orthanc eivät ole mitään esikoispojan säihkeen rinnalla. Elendur tietää tämän, mutta toivoo, että olisi toisin. Mitä korkeammalle hänet arvostetaan, sitä suurempi on pudotus, kun hän joskus pettää isänsä.

Isildur laskee kätensä poikansa harteille. Tämä on yhtä pitkä isänsä. " _Senya_ , olet nyt viimeistä päivää 99-vuotias. Ota siitä irti se, minkä voit, sillä tiedät että vuosisadan saavutettuasi olet täysi mies etkä voi enää vedota nuoruuteesi, jos teet jotakin typerää. Vaikka tuskin sinä aloitat typeryyksiä nyt, kun et ole niihin ennenkään sortunut."

"Niin, _atarinya_ , tiedän sen. Enkä ole tuntenut itseäni nuoreksi enää vuosiin."

"Haluathan sinä tätä, _senya_?" kysyy kuningas, aitoa huolta katseessaan. "Olet ollut niin kovin vaitonainen toiveidesi suhteen. Olen kuitenkin huolehtinut siitä, ettei juhlissa tarjoilla lihaa."

"Se on enemmän kuin voin pyytää. Toivottavasti vieraat eivät pety."

"Eivät varmasti. Näistä juhlista tulee hienoimmat, mitä Keski-Maassa on milloinkaan nähty. Haluan näistä tulevan kaikkea sitä, mitä omat 100-vuotisjuhlani eivät olleet. Ajat menneessä maassa olivat silloin katkerat. Emme uskaltaneet järjestää isoja juhlia, sillä mikä tahansa, mikä saattoi kiinnittää Kuninkaan Miesten huomion, oli pahasta."

"Muistan ne juhlat. Minä pidin niistä."

"Sinä olit lapsi. Sinulle riitti, että olimme kotona ja turvassa. Mutta nyt ne ajat ovat ohi, eikä meillä ole mitään syytä piilottaa onneamme. Toivon että nautit näistä päivistä."

Isildur kääntyy lähteäkseen, mutta Elendur haluaa vielä sanoa jotain. " _Atarinya_ , minä näin Kivestä, että mestari Elrond on mukana Elendilin seurueessa."

Isildur katsoo poikaansa yllättyneenä. "Oletko varma? Kivestä on joskus vaikea tunnistaa kasvoja."

"Minä keskitin näkymän ja näin, että se todella oli Elrond."

"Sitten uskon että näit oikein. Sinä osaat käyttää Palantíria taitavammin kuin minä. Minä saan keskittämisestä päänsärkyä", Isildur hymähtää.

"Eikö ole ihmeellistä, että Elrond Puolhaltia jättää pohjoisen tällaisen mitättömän ihmisten juhlan vuoksi? Vai luuletko, että hänellä on meille jotakin tärkeää asiaa?" Elendurin katse käy idässä, ja Isildur ymmärtää.

"Kenties hän tietää jotakin, tai kenties hän vain kaipaa vaihtelua eloonsa. Elrond ei ole niin kuin muut haltiat, ja meidän suvullamme on erityinen paikka hänen sydämessään." Isildur astuu lähemmäs poikaansa ja koskettaa häntä rohkaisevasti hartialle. "Älä turhaan murehdi, miten puhua hänelle. Hänen läsnäolonsa on meille suuri kunnia, mutta meille kaikille on parasta, että kohtelemme häntä kuin ketä tahansa arvovaltaista vierasta."

* * *

Nuoremmat pojat istuvat käytävän varrella, suuren ikkunan syvennyksessä. Heidän välissään on pelilauta ja sillä mustia ja valkoisia nappuloita. Ciryon katsoo lautaa, keskittyy hartaasti miettiessään seuraavaa siirtoaan, mutta Aratanin katse on suuntautunut ulos ikkunasta kohti alhaalla siintävää valkoista kaupunkia.

"Poikani, täälläkö te vetelehditte, vaikka vieraat ovat pian tulossa?"

Kumpikin hätkähtää kuullessaan kuninkaan syvän äänen. Ciryon korjaa ryhtiään ja katsoo isäänsä hämillisenä, mutta Aratan tuskin liikahtaa paikaltaan, luo vain pitkästyneen katseen tulijaan.

" _Atar_ , mitä muuta me voisimme tehdä kuin odottaa?" hän kysyy.

"Nouse ylös, kun puhuttelen sinua", käskee Isildur. Aina kun hän katsoo keskimmäiseen poikaansa, hänen sydämeensä hiipii pettymys. Aratan, isoveljensä varjossa kasvanut, on ahkeroinnin ja yrittämisen sijasta valinnut kapinan tien, ja on sillä tavalla tuonut perheeseen paljon murhetta ja häpeää.

Aratan nousee ja katsoo isäänsä silmiin. "Mitä toivotte minun tekevän?"

"Mene Elendurin luokse. Hänellä on kerrottavaa vieraistamme. Ja sen jälkeen: pysy veljesi vierellä ja ole vaiti. Minä en anna sinun pilata hänen juhlaansa. Se tarkoittaa tätä: ei viiniä, ei tappelemista, ja varsinkin – ei naisia."

"On siis parasta, että pysyttelen omassa huoneessani, kunnes kaikki juhlallisuudet ovat ohi."

"Eikä viisastelua! Teet niin kuin minä sanon, jos tahdot yhä asua tässä talossa. Jos saatat minut taas häpeään, lähetän sinut itään, katsomaan omin silminesi, onko Musta Torni todella yhä asumaton niin kuin luulemme ja toivomme."

"Ja jos en palaa, tiedätte olleenne väärässä."

"Älä laita sanoja minun suuhuni. Kuten jo sanoin, sinä tulet juhliin, mutta et vedä huomiota itseesi. Käyttäydyt hyvin ja seurustelet sivistyneesti."

Isildur katsoo poikaansa. Tuli palaa hetken pojan jäänharmaiden silmien takana, mutta sitten se sammuu. Tämä laskee katseensa. " _Atarinya_ , teen kaikkeni, jotta en tuottaisi teille jälleen pettymystä."

Aratan kävelee pois. Ciryon katsoo veljensä perään hämmentyneenä.

Isildurin katse lämpenee ja ääni muuttuu pehmeämmäksi, kun hän puhuttelee nuorimmaistaan. Ciryon on vasta hiljattain alkanut muistuttaa enemmän miestä kuin poikaa. " _Yonya_ , ota lippu ja kaksi ritaria, ja ratsasta vieraitamme vastaan. He ovat tulossa Osgiliathista. Mene ottamaan heidät vastaan tienristeykseen, sillan pohjoispäähän."

"Minäkö, _atar_? Eikö Elendur…?"

"Minä annan tämän tehtävän sinulle."

Poika nieleksii, kylmä hiki kihoaa otsalle. Hän katsoo ikkunaan, kuin etsisi pakotietä, mutta sellaista ei ole. "He eivät tunne minua… Olen liian nuori", hän sanoo katse maahan luotuna.

"Totta kai he tuntevat. Viimeistään sen jälkeen, kun olet ilmoittanut heille kuuluvalla äänellä, kuka olet. Kiiruhda jo, he eivät ole kaukana."

Ciryon nostaa päänsä ja katsoo isäänsä, mutta viimeinenkään anova katse ei aiheuta muutosta kuninkaan vakavilla kasvoilla. "Hyvä on, _atar_. Minä menen."

Kuningas katsoo poikansa perään, pudistellen päätään tämän herkkyydelle. Se, mikä Elendurissa näyttäytyy tyynenä varautuneisuutena, on nuorimmaisessa kehittymässä arkuudeksi, eikä se miellytä Isilduria. Kuinka on mahdollista, että hänen poikansa on noin epävarma itsestään? Tämän pitäisi olla asemastaan ylpeä, ja näyttää se myös muille.

* * *

Kevyt tuulenvire liehuttaa lippua, jota toinen ritareista kantaa. Hopeaa yönmustalla kankaalla: Valkoinen Puu ja seitsemän tähteä – Kiveä, jotka laivat toivat Kadonneesta Maasta. Ciryon on kerran saanut katsoa Ithilin Kiveen, mutta isä opettaa häntä käyttämään sitä vasta myöhemmin, kun Ciryonista on kasvanut riittävän vahva mieleltään. Seitsemän näkykiveä yhdistää heitä, kolmea kuningasta, jotka yhdeksällä laivalla pakenivat suurta aaltoa, joka hukutti lahjaksi saadun maan. Se on Ciryonille vain tarina, mutta se saa hänet ahdistumaan ja näkemään painajaisia, joissa on repivää tuulta, tummaa vettä ja paljon tuhoa ja menetystä. Hän ajattelee vaaleatukkaista naista, yksinäistä Tar-Mírieliä, Meneltarman rinteellä pakenemassa aaltoa ja kuolemaa, ja hänen silmänsä kostuvat.

Elendur oli siellä, yhdessä laivan kannella isän kanssa tuhon hetkellä. Elendur oli samanikäinen kuin Ciryon nyt, ja joskus Ciryon miettii, miltä olisi tuntunut olla siellä katsomassa, kun vesimassat repivät jyristen rikki kaiken sen, mitä heillä on. Mutta kun Ciryon kysyy siitä hetkestä, niin isä ja veli vaikenevat. Menetys on kaiketi liian suuri, jotta sen voisi pukea sanoiksi. On vain hiljaisuutta ja niitä hetkiä ennen ruokailua, jolloin katsotaan ääneti kohti länttä.

Ciryonin on päästettävä irti surustaan. Ilon ja juhlan päivät ovat alkamassa, kun vanhin veli saavuttaa vuosisadan iän. Tuuli käy tänään lännestä, ja se puhaltaa hiukset pois Ciryonin kasvoilta. Hän korjaa ryhtiään, nostaa päätään ja katsoo vakaasti valkoisin kivin katetulle tielle, joka nousee puiden lomasta niitylle, ja jatkuu edelleen Ithilduinia myötäillen kohti Varjovuoria ja Suurta Muuria.

Ensimmäiseksi hän näkee välähdyksen, kuin auringonsäde olisi koskettanut vastataotun miekan kärkeä, mutta sitten valo muuttuu vakaammaksi, ja se on kuin tähti, niin kirkas ja vahva, ettei päivänvalokaan voi sitä himmentää. Ciryonin sydän hypähtää.

Ensimmäisenä ratsastaa Korkea Kuningas valkoisella oriilla, valkeana säihkyvä haltiakristalli otsallaan ja vihreänä kimmeltävä sormus sormessaan. Kerran tumma tukka on nyt hopealla silattu, ja kasvoilla on tyyni ilme – silmiin Ciryon ei tohdi katsoa. Hän kerää rohkeuttaan, ja odottaa turhaan että sydän rauhoittuisi. Ensimmäiset ratsastajat pysähtyvät hänen eteensä, ja on tullut hetki, jolloin hänen on puhuteltava tulijoita.

"Arnorin ja Gondorin Korkea Kuningas Elendil, ollos tervetullut Minas Ithiliin, Nousevan Kuun kaupunkiin! Olen tullut isäni valtias Isildurin puolesta ottamaan teidät ja seurueenne vastaan ja johdattamaan teidät kaupunkiin ja kuninkaan linnan porteille." Ciryonin ääni värisee vain hieman hänen puhuessaan.

Korkea Kuningas katsoo poikaan, ja on kuin Elendilmirin loiste olisi hieman himmennyt, sillä Ciryon pystyy nyt näkemään isoisänsä kasvot, ja näkee hymyn tämän silmissä.

Kuningas naurahtaa. "Ciryon? Miten suuri sinusta onkaan tullut!" Mies hypähtää hevosen selästä notkeasti kuin nuorukainen ja on samassa Ciryonin luona. "Tule alas, pojanpoika, jotta voin syleillä sinua!"

Ciryon laskeutuu ratsunsa selästä ja tuntee kuninkaan käsivarret ympärillään. Ja äkkiä hän muistaa varhaislapsuutensa isoisän, sen, kuinka tämä hyppyyttää häntä polvellaan ja kertoo suuresta ratsastuskilpailusta, johon on nuoruudessaan osallistunut.

"Olen ikävöinyt teitä, _atar atarinyo_."

Elendil katsoo poikaa, pitelee käsiään tämän harteilla ja pudistaa päätään huvittuneena. Hän on seurannut pojan kasvua kuvissa, joita Isildur lähettää hänelle Palantírin kautta, mutta Elendil ymmärtää nyt, että kuvat ovat olleet isän mielen värittämiä. Tämä leveäharteinen ja uljas nuori mies muistuttaa vain vähän sitä näkykiven honteloa poikaa, jonka silmissä on uneksuva katse.

Sitten nuorukainen näkee haltioita ihmisten joukossa. Hänen silmänsä laajenevat hämmästyksestä.

"Ciryon, tässä on mestari Elrond Puolhaltia, Imladrisin valtias, joka on saapunut tänne tuodakseen mukanaan Ensikansan tervehdyksen Gondorin ihmisille", lausuu Elendil. "Hän on tullut tänne ystäväni Ereinion Gil-galadin edustajana, sillä Lindonin valtias ei itse kiireiltään päässyt matkaan."

"Tämä on suuri kunnia", saa Ciryon sanottua, ja on vajota polvilleen maahan haltian ja tämän seuralaisten arvokkuuden edessä, mutta Elrond kohottaa pienesti kättään sen merkiksi, ettei hän kaipaa moisia kunnianosoituksia. Haltian olemus on samaan aikaan sekä kaukainen että tuttu, kuin kuningas Elrosin muotokuva henkiin heränneenä.

"Myös meille on suuri kunnia päästä tutustumaan ihmisten eteläiseen valtakuntaan. Paljon jo tiedämme siitä, mitä täällä on saatu aikaan, mutta mikään kerrottu ei korvaa omin silmin nähtyä", sanoo haltia kirkkaalla äänellään.

"Toivon, että se, mitä näette täällä, miellyttää teitä, valtias", Ciryon sanoo. Haltia vaikuttaa ystävälliseltä, ja Ciryon tuntee olonsa hieman varmemmaksi.

Kun tervehdykset on vaihdettu, Ciryon nousee hevosensa selkään ja lähtee johdattamaan seuruetta sillan yli kohti kaupunkia.


	3. Valkoinen Puu

On hetkiä, jolloin Isildur muistuttaa yhä sitä omahyväistä nuorta miestä, joka liikuskeli pitkin Rómennan katuja ja hurmasi nuoria neitoja pelkästään olemalla läsnä. Marillë oli kerran varma, ettei ikinä lankeaisi Isilduriin muiden neitojen lailla. Keneen tahansa, mutta ei häneen.

Marillë syntyi myöhään, aikana jolloin Uskolliset oli jo saarrettu Rómennaan, itärannikon satamakaupunkiin, pois auringonlaskun kultaamasta Andúniësta ja kauas Avallonën valosta. Vanhemmalta veljeltään Yúlanerilta Marillë kuuli tarinoita onnellisimmista ajoista, jolloin Tar-Palantir istui vielä valtaistuimella, Valkoinen Puu kukoisti linnan pihamaalla ja Uskolliset saivat kiivetä juhlapäivinään Meneltarman huipulle ylistämään ja kiittämään Erua. Toki silloinkin ilmassa oli merkkejä tulevasta kurjuudesta, sillä yhä useammat kielsivät Erun ja syyttivät _valaria_ siitä, etteivät saaneet elää ikuisesti niin kuin haltiat. Nämä vihasivat ja kadehtivat haltioita, ja halveksivat kaikkea, mikä heiltä oli opittu ja saatu. He kutsuivat itseään Kuninkaan Miehiksi, joskaan Tar-Palantirin sijaan he kunnioittivat tämän veljenpoikaa Pharazônia.

Ne harvat, jotka yhä rakastivat haltioita ja kunnioittivat _valaria_ , kutsuivat itseään Uskollisiksi tai Haltiamieliksi. He pyrkivät elämään niin kuin ensimmäiset númenorilaiset, mutta haltioita he eivät saaneet tavata, eikä näiden airottomien laivojen purjeita enää nähty maan länsirannikolla.

Yúlaner ja Isildur tutustuivat, kun Isildur tuli Rómennasta Armenelosiin opiskelemaan maan asioita ja palvelemaan kuningas Tar-Palantiria, niin kuin Andúniën ruhtinaan perillisillä oli tapana. Yúlaner opasti Isildurin kaupungin saloihin, ja iltaisin he istuvat usein tavernoissa, harrastivat uhkapelejä ja liehittelivät Kuninkaan Miesten mielitiettyjä, eikä ollut mitenkään harvinaista, että he ajautuivat tappeluihin. Sanottiin, että lopulta Isildur joutui niin pahoihin vaikeuksiin, että ruhtinas Amandil, joka oli Tar-Palantirin neuvonantaja ja Uskollisten johtaja, lähetti pojanpoikansa takaisin Rómennaan.

Moni neito piti Isilduria sankarina tämän palattua, sillä tämä oli voimakas ja komea mies, päihittämätön monissa urheilu- ja aselajeissa, ja oli lisäksi Armenelosissa osoittanut, ettei pelännyt Kuninkaan Miehiä. Siihen aikaan oli useampiakin neitoja, jotka uskoivat olevansa Isildurin valittuja, mutta he kaikki joutuivat lopulta pettymään, sillä Isildur innostui äkkiä purjehtimisesta, eikä häntä sen jälkeen näkynyt Lahjamaan rannoilla moniin aikoihin.

Mutta pian moni asia Númenorissa kääntyi huonompaan. Tar-Palantir kuoli, ja hänen veljenpoikansa otti Tar-Palantirin perijän Mírielin vaimokseen, vastoin tämän tahtoa ja vastoin lakia, ja anasti tältä vallan. Suuruudenhulluudessaan Ar-Pharazôn päätti lähteä sotaan Keski-Maahan Sauronia vastaan, sillä häntä vihastutti se, että Sauron julkesi käyttää itsestään titteliä Ihmisten Kuningas, kun se itse oikeutetusti kuului Ar-Pharazônille itselleen. Ar-Pharazôn Kultaisen mahti oli siihen aikaan huipussaan, ja hänen laivastonsa uljaudessa vailla vertaa, eivätkä Uskollisetkaan voineet olla tuntematta ylpeyttä, kun he näkivät kuninkaan purppurapurjeisten laivojen erkanevan Rómennan satamasta ja kiitävän kohti safiirinsinistä ulappaa.

Ar-Pharazônin armeijan nähdessään Sauron ymmärsi, että voisi voittaa Númenorin vain oveluudella. Hän ei siis ryhtynyt taisteluun, vaan alistui, ja lähti Númenoriin Ar-Pharazônin vankina. Ei kuitenkaan kulunut pitkääkään aikaa, kun Vihollisesta oli tullut kuninkaan läheisin neuvonantaja, jota tämä kuunteli ja totteli melkein joka asiassa. Sauron, tai Annatar, kuten hänet silloin tunnettiin, oli miellyttävä ulkomuodoltaan, ihanampi kuin yksikään Keski-Maan haltioista, ja tuskin kukaan saattoi uskoa, että niin kaunis, ystävällinen ja viisas olento olisi todellisuudessa ollut paha, ja punonut salassa juonia kuningasta ja Númenorin kansaa vastaan.

Marillën perhe oli siihen asti asunut Armenelosissa, sillä Yúlanerin ja Marillën isä Vëantur oli hoviarkkitehti ja kuninkaiden sukua. Vëantur kuului salaa Haltiamieliin, ja kun Sauron ja kuningas käskivät häntä suunnittelemaan temppelin Melkorin palvontaa varten, hän kieltäytyi tehtävästä. Muutamia kuukausia myöhemmin hänen vaimonsa kaapattiin keskellä päivää, vangittiin ja vietiin poltettavaksi uuden Temppelin tulille. Kun Vëantur ja Yúlaner ryhtyivät etsimään kadonnutta, kaikki oli myöhäistä. Vëantur ja Yúlaner ymmärsivät silloin, etteivät olleet enää turvassa Armenelosissa, ja he pakenivat Rómennaan, jossa ruhtinas Amandil otti heidät suojelukseensa. 

Vëantur otti myöhemmin toisen vaimon, vaikka sellainen ei ollutkaan yleistä eikä hän itsekään ollut ajatellut niin tekevänsä. Nuori ja kaunis Lindissë, joka oli niin ikään menettänyt perheensä Kuninkaan Miesten järjettömälle vainolle, sai kuitenkin Vëanturin sydämen kääntymään. Uskollisten oli jatkettava elämäänsä, sillä heti kun he lannistuisivat ja vetäytyisivät kammioihinsa suremaan menetettyä ja odottamaan kuolemaa, olivat Kuninkaan Miehet lopullisesti voittaneet.  

Kaikista hänen perhettään kohdanneista kamaluuksista huolimatta Marillë muistaa lapsuutensa onnellisena aikana. Hän oli isänsä silmäterä ja äitinsä ylpeyden aihe. Amandilin vaikutusvallan ansiosta Rómenna oli yhä turvallinen paikka Uskollisille, ja vaikka heidän korviinsa kantautui joka päivä synkkiä uutisia, mahtui joukkoon iloisiakin hetkiä. Huhut kertoivat, että Valkoinen Puu, jonka Sauron oli heti ensitöikseen polttanut Temppelissään, saattoikin olla yhä elossa. Puhuttiin, että joku olisi yön turvin hiipinyt kuninkaan linnana pihaan ja käynyt pelastamassa puun hedelmän, ja että siitä olisi versonut uusi vesa, jota Amandil vaali kotinsa suuressa puutarhassa. Valkoinen Puu oli tärkeä Uskollisille, sillä se oli lännen _eldarin_ lahja ihmisille, Eressëan keskellä kasvavan Celebornin vesa, joka puolestaan oli Telperionin kuva - sen puun, jonka viimeisestä kukasta _valar_ muotoilivat kuun taivaalle. Kuningas Tar-Palantir oli ennustanut, että kun Valkoinen Puu kuolee, sammuu myös Númenorin kuninkaiden suku.

Amandilin pojanpoika Isildur tapasi vierailla Vëanturin talossa tapaamassa Yúlaneria, ja kun Marillë alkoi lähestyä täysi-ikää, häntä kehotettiin toisinaan tarjoilemaan miehille teetä tai viiniä, ja joskus Yúlaner pyysi häntä istumaan heidän seuraansa. Marillë kuunteli sivusta, kuinka miehet muistelivat yhteisiä aikojaan Armenelosissa, aikoja jolloin maailma oli ollut parempi, ja jolloin he olivat istuneet iltaisin tavernoissa ja hurmanneet neitoja suoraan Kuninkaan Miesten käsivarsilta. Yúlaner esitteli ylpeänä arpea käsivarressaan, jonka oli saanut jossakin kaksintaistelussa. Jos Isildurilla oli samanlaisia muistoja, hän ei koskaan paljastanut niitä ainakaan niin että Marillë olisi nähnyt. Hän ei käärinyt paitansa hihoja ylös edes keskikesän kuumina päivinä.

Lindissë ei juuri pitänyt Isildurista, ja Marillë seurasi tässä asiassa äitiään. Isildur oli Marillën silmissä kopea ja omahyväinen, ja hän ihmetteli, miten kukaan nainen saattoi langeta hänenkaltaisensa pauloihin. Olihan hän rikas ja komea, ja ehkä se riitti useimmille, mutta Marillë kaipasi mieheltä myös sivistyneisyyttä, huomaavaisuutta ja käytöstapoja. Isildur harvoin sanoi mitään Marillëlle, vaikka neito tunsikin usein miehen katseen itsessään.

Koitti päivä, jolloin Yúlaner päätti avioitua muuan neidon kanssa. Aewen oli hiljainen ja ystävällinen nuori nainen, joka sai jollakin ihmeellisellä tavalla Yúlanerin rauhoittumaan ja hylkäämään riehakkaat illanistujaiset tavernoissa. Järjestettiin häät, jotka olivat aina suosittu tapahtuma Rómennassa. Kaikki olivat tervetulleita, sillä kaikki Uskolliset olivat ystäviä keskenään, tai ainakin he yrittivät olla, eikä kaupungissa ollut ketään sellaista, jolle ilonpito ei olisi tehnyt hyvää.

Isildur ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt ajattelevan näin. Hääjuhlassa hän istui enimmän aikaa yksin tanssisalin nurkassa ja näytti tapansa mukaan ilottomalta ja pitkästyneeltä, ja oli selvää, että silloin kun hän nousi ja pyysi jotakuta tanssiin, hän teki sen vain velvollisuudentunnosta. Marillë oli ylpeä nuori nainen, ja kun Isildur tuli pyytämään häntä, hän kieltäytyi.

"Vai ette halua", oli Isildur tokaissut. "Mutta Yúlaner on ystäväni, ja on kai minun oikeuteni ja velvollisuuteni tanssia hänen sisarensa kanssa nyt, kun ilomme on juhlia hänen häitään."

"Mutta minua ei miellytä tanssia vastahakoisen miehen kanssa, ja minulla on varmasti oikeus ja velvollisuus päättää, kenen kanssa tanssin."

Silloin Isildur oli vilkaissut äitiinsä päin, joka seurasi tilannetta vähän matkan päästä. Isilmën tiedettiin olevan huolestunut pojastaan: yli kahdeksankymmenen ja vieläkin poikamies. Toisella pojalla Anárionilla oli jo lapsiakin.

Isildur huokaisi syvään. "Edes vähäksi aikaa. Sitten jätän teidät rauhaan, hyvä neiti, jos niin haluatte."

Marillën ystävättäret tirskahtelivat hänen selkänsä takana, ja lopulta Marillë pyörsi päätöksensä, jotta ei joutuisi kohtaamaan ystävättäriensä hilpeitä katseita. He tiesivät kyllä, mitä mieltä Marillë oli Isildurista, ja arvatenkin he pitivät edessään alkanutta näytöstä hyvinkin seuraamisen arvoisena.

Isildur ei suinkaan ollut huono tanssija, mutta hän oli pitkä mies ja liikkui niin nopeasti, että Marillën oli vaikea pysyä askelissa mukana. Mies ei puhunut mitään koko aikana, mutta kun musiikki hetkeksi taukosi, hän tarttui Marillën käsivarteen ja veti tämän mukanaan ulos ovesta puutarhaan.

"Minulla on kuuma", hän selitti. "Enkä kestä tuota väenpaljoutta."

"Vaatimattoman talomme juhlasali on varmasti paljon pienempi, kuin mihin olette tottunut", Marillë totesi.

Isildur heittäytyi istumaan lähimmälle penkille. Hän ei puhunut, tuijotti vain synkkänä kaukaisuuteen. Marillë vilkuili ympärilleen tietämättä, mitä hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä. Ilta oli pimennyt, ja hän värisi kylmästä salin lämmön jälkeen.

"Voinko tehdä jotakin hyväksenne, herra? Jos en, niin suonette anteeksi, jos palaan takaisin sisään. Minua viluttaa."

Mies katsahti Marillëen yllättyneenä. "Toin teidät tänne, koska tahdon puhua kanssanne kahden kesken. Ei kai teillä voi olla mitään sitä vastaan? Jos teidän on kylmä, kävelkäämme täällä puutarhassa hetkinen. Liikkuminen lämmittää."

Marillë lähti astelemaan miehen rinnalla, ymmärtämättä täysin miksi teki niin, sillä puutarhassa kävely ei innostanut häntä lainkaan. Ja mitä Isildurilla muka saattoi olla sydämellään? Tilanne oli omituinen, ja Marillë käsitti liian myöhään, mistä oli kyse.

"Olemme tunteneet jo varsin pitkään", Isildur aloitti katsomatta naiseen.

"Tarkoittanette, että olette tuntenut veljeni jo varsin pitkään."

"Niin, ja samalla olen oppinut tuntemaan myös teidät, Marillë-neiti. Pyydän, älkää sanoko, että ette ole huomannut mitään?"

"Mitä minun olisi pitänyt huomata?" Marillë kysyi, mutta samalla, kun sanat pääsivät hänen huuliltaan, hän ymmärsi. Ne pitkät katseet salongissa eivät olleet tietenkään olleet mitään vahinkoja. Isildurilla oli ollut suunnitelmia.

"Kuten tiedätte, minä olen Andúniën ruhtinashuoneen perillinen, ja minulla on siihen asemaan kuuluvia velvoitteita. Ja te olette kaunis nuori nainen, Marillë-neiti, ja teillä on hyvä suku ja hyvä maine", Isildur jatkoi. "Eikä siinä ole kaikki, mutta… En ole tottunut puhumaan näistä asioista, mutta ymmärrätte varmasti, mitä yritän sanoa."

"Ei, älkää jatkako! En tahdo kuulla", sanoi Marillë hädissään. Hän katsoi ympärilleen, mutta ei löytänyt ketään, kenen luota olisi voinut etsiä pelastusta. He olivat ainoat uhmaamassa illan viileyttä. 

"Marillë, minä yritän sanoa, että tahdon teidät vaimokseni."

"Tiedän! Mutta en voi... en voi mitenkään..."

Isildur tuijotti häntä, silminnähden loukkaantuneena. "Te ette pidä minusta."

Marillë ei sanonut mitään, sillä se oli totta.

"Silti minun on pakko pyytää teitä harkitsemaan. Ajatelkaa! Onko teillä todella varaa vastata kieltävästi Andúniën ruhtinaan perijälle?"

"Kuulitte jo mitä sanoin. En voisi mitenkään ryhtyä vaimoksi miehelle, josta en pidä!"

Isildur tuijotti häntä hetken, näyttäen sekä epäuskoiselta että pettyneeltä, jopa järkyttyneeltä. Sitten hän käänsi äkkiä Marillëlle selkänsä ja pakeni paikalta.

Siitä seurasi tietysti juorujen aalto, joka levisi yli Rómennan, ja olisi ollut ihme, elleivät sen jälkimainingit olisi langenneet Armenelosiin asti. Sillä moni oli nähnyt, kuinka Andúniën ruhtinaan pojanpoika oli lähtenyt häistä ennen aikojaan, vähän sen jälkeen kun oli tanssinut Marillë-neidin kanssa, ja vieläpä silminnähden kiihtyneessä mielentilassa, eikä sellaista tietenkään ollut voinut aiheuttaa mikään muu kuin häpeällinen torjutuksi tuleminen. Uskolliset jakautuvat kahteen leiriin: niihin, joiden mielestä Marillë-neiti oli itsekkäin ja ylpein nainen Númenorissa sitten Tar-Ancalimën, sekä niihin, joiden mielestä oli jo aikakin, että joku näpäytti itseään turhan suuressa arvossa pitänyttä ruhtinassuvun vesaa. Monta kertaa perheillalliset päättyivät ikävästi, kun puolet pöydässä istuvista asettui toisen, puolet toisen puolelle. Pian tapaus kuitenkin unohdettiin, sillä ajat olivat kovat, ja Uskollisten oli pidettävä yhtä. 

Marillë jatkoi yrttiharrastustaan. Hän selaili kirjojaan ja kokeili erilaisia rohtoja ja salvoja, joita valmisti kaupungin puistoissa kasvavista yrteistä. Hän teki enimmäkseen seoksia, joita saattoi käyttää ihonhoidossa, ja tarjosi niitä lahjaksi ystävättärilleen. Hän oli kiinnostunut yrttitiedosta jo lapsena, ja haaveili siitä, että pääsisi jonakin päivänä kukkuloille keräilemään harvinaisempia kasveja. Nyt se oli käynyt liian vaaralliseksi, sillä yksinään harhaileva neitonen oli Kuninkaan Miehille helppo saalis.   

Marillë ei enää juuri nähnyt Isilduria. Kerran Yúlaner kuitenkin antoi Marillëlle lahjan, jonka Isildur oli pyytänyt välittämään eteenpäin. Se oli ikivanha kirja, jossa oli ihmeellisen tarkasti ja kauniisti piirrettyjä kuvia yrteistä ja seikkaperäisiä selityksiä niiden lukuisista käyttötavoista. Kirjan välissä oli lyhyt kirje, jossa Isildur toivoi, että kirjasta olisi Marillëlle iloa. Hänen perheellään oli monta lähes samanlaista kirjaa kasveista, sillä suvun esi-isät olivat saaneet niitä lahjaksi haltioilta.

Marillë ei tietenkään voinut ottaa vastaan niin kallisarvoista lahjaa. Oli selvää, että kirja oli Andúniën ruhtinassuvun perintökalleus, ja hän ihmetteli, kuinka Isildur oli saanut luvan antaa kirjan pois. Vai oliko hän edes saanut lupaa? Kenties hän oli varastanut omalta perheeltään. Yúlaner kuitenkin kieltäytyi jyrkästi viemästä kirjaa takaisin, sillä hän ei halunnut loukata ystäväänsä. Jos Marillë ei suostuisi ottamaan lahjaa vastaan, hänen itsensä olisi käytävä palauttamassa se. Marillësta alkoi tuntua, että kyseessä oli jokin ystävysten kömpelö juoni, jonka tarkoitus oli saada Marillë tapaamaan Isildur uudestaan, mutta joka tapauksessa kirja tuntui polttavan hänen käsiään, ja lopulta hän rohkaisi mielensä, paketoi teoksen huolellisesti ja lähti kävelemään Amandilin talolle.

Kartano oli suuri ja sitä kiersivät valkoiset muurit. Marillë astui sisään valurautaportista ja koputti ovelle. Hovimestari katsoi kummissaan kirjaa ja kysyi tiukkaan sävyyn, kuinka se oli päätynyt hänen haltuunsa, ja kun Marillë oli kertonut, mies lähti hakemaan isäntäväkeä paikalle.

Ruhtinaanpoika Elendil saapui ovelle. Hän oli hyvin pitkä, pitempi kuin Isildur, ja hänen koko olemuksensa huokui kuninkaallista arvokkuutta, mutta mitään uhkaavaa tai pelottavaa hänessä ei ollut. Mies hymyili Marillëlle lämpimästi ja kysyi, mikä hänen asiansa oli. Kun Marillë ojensi kirjan hänelle, miehen ilme muuttui vakavaksi, jopa liikuttuneeksi. Hän ei hetkeen sanonut mitään, mutta pyysi Marillëa astumaan peremmälle, ja ohjasi tämän pieneen saliin, jossa hänen vaimonsa Isilmë istui ompelutyö sylissään. Elendil näytti kirjaa vaimolleen ja kertoi, että Isildur oli halunnut antaa sen lahjaksi Marillëlle.  

"Taas yksi hänen järjettömiä päähänpistojaan! Milloin ne oikein loppuvat?" nainen huokaisi. "No, hyvä kuitenkin, että toitte kirjan takaisin, neiti, sillä se on meille monella tapaa hyvin arvokas. Missä se poika edes on? En ole nähnyt häntä sitten aamiaisen."

"Harjoittelemassa, otaksun, niin kuin yleensä", Elendil totesi ja kävi ovella pyytämässä, että palvelija kävisi noutamassa Isildurin paikalle.

Jonkin ajan kuluttua nuori herra saapui paikalle. Hän oli pukeutunut huolettomasti löysään paitaan, ja hiki helmeili hänen kasvoillaan, sillä hän oli kaiketi ollut miekkailemassa ja ulkona oli lämmin. Hän oli käärinyt hihansa ylös, ja silloin Marillë huomasi, että hänen toisessa käsivarressaan oli suuri ja pitkä arpi, ikään kuin joku olisi yrittänyt sivaltaa hänen kätensä irti. Kun Isildur huomasi Marillën, hän hätkähti ja veti kiireesti hihansa alas. Hänen isänsä alkoi tivata selitystä sille, minkä vuoksi hän oli päättänyt antaa kirjan pois.

"Se on lojunut vuosikaudet minun huoneessani", Isildur puolustautui. "Ajattelin, että se on minun ja että saan tehdä sillä, mitä haluan. Minua eivät kasvit kiinnosta, mutta Yúlanerilta kuulin hänen sisarensa harrastuksesta, ja ajattelin, että hänelle voisi olla kirjasta iloa."

"Eikö mieleesi tullut kysyä ennen toimiasi, että mikä on kirjan historia ja kuinka se on päätynyt huoneeseesi?" Elendil tiukkasi.

"Olen nähnyt useita samantapaisia Amandilin kirjastossa. Ajattelin, että tuskin kukaan yhtä kaipaa", Isildur totesi.

Elendil huokaisi. Hän piteli kirjaa käsissään hellästi kuin lasta. "Sitten on kai aika, että selitän." Hän kääntyi Marillën puoleen. "Ikävä kyllä, perheessämme on joitakin asioita, joita emme halua ulkopuolisten kuulevan."

Marillë oli jo noussut lähteäkseen, kun Isilmë sanoi: "Minusta tytön pitäisi jäädä."

Elendil kohotti kulmiaan, katsoi vaimoonsa ja sitten Marillëen. "No, olkoon niin. Istu alas, niin kerron. Mutta sitä ennen sinun täytyy luvata, ettet puhu tästä eteenpäin kenellekään, et edes omille vanhemmillesi."

"Minä lupaan", Marillë sanoi hämmentyneenä.

Elendil aloitti tarinansa. "Tämä kirja on peräisin kaukaa Keski-Maasta, Imladrisin kirjastosta. Sen on itse Elrond Puolhaltia, ensimmäisen kuninkaamme veli, antanut perheellemme lahjaksi. Kenties hän näki ennalta, että meillä olisi sille tarvetta. Kerran tapahtui nimittäin niin, että poikani Isildur haavoittui pahoin. Emme voineet kutsua parantajia, sillä meidän täytyi pitää hänen onnettomuutensa salassa, emmekä tienneet ketään parantajaa, johon olisimme voineet täysin luottaa. Silloin Amandil muisti kirjan, ja me tutkimme sitä ja opettelimme valmistamaan yrttihauteita haavoja varten sekä juomia, jotka lievittävät kipua ja auttavat sairasta pysymään unessa ja keräämään voimia. Nuorempi poikamme Anárion meni lyhdyn kanssa kukkuloille etsimään yrttejä illan pimettyä, vaikka se olikin vaarallista. Esikoisemme on henkensä velkaa tälle kirjalle. Jätimme sen hänen huoneeseensa, jotta emme unohtaisi, mitä kirja on tehnyt."

Isildur ei sanonut mitään, seisoi vain synkkänä kädet puuskassa, katse maahan luotuna. 

Lopulta Marillë puhui. "Ymmärrän nyt entistä paremmin, miten tärkeä se on perheellenne. Kiitos, että kerroitte minulle. Lupaan, etten puhu tästä kenellekään."

"Et ole kuullut vielä kaikkea", totesi Elendil. "Isildur? Mene ja näytä neidille, minkä vuoksi vuodatit vertasi."

Isildur viittoi Marillën mukaansa sanomatta sanaakaan. Hän johdatti naisen talon takana kasvavaan suureen, vehreään puutarhaan. Sen siimeksessä oli pieni, valkoisella puuaidalla ympäröity alue, jossa kasvoi matalia vaaleankeltaisia ja -sinisiä kukkia. Kukkien keskellä versoi nuori puu, joka oli täynnä lehtiä, ja kun katsoi tarkasti, saattoi nähdä pienen valkoisen nupun puun latvassa.

"Se ei voi olla mikään muu kuin Armenelosin Valkoinen Puu. Ja se elää", sanoi Marillë ihmetellen.

"Kenties tekin olette kuullut, kuinka joku kerran monia vuosia sitten tunkeutui valepuvussa Armenelosiin, vähän ennen kuin Sauron määräsi puun poltettavaksi, ja poimi puusta hedelmän. Nyt tiedätte, kuka se oli," Isildur sanoi ja kosketti käsivarttaan ikään kuin olisi äkkiä muistanut kivun vuosien takaa. ”Minä en saanut tehtyä sitä aivan niin nopeasti, kuin olin suunnitellut. Kuninkaan Miehet huomasivat minut ja kävivät kimppuuni, enkä vieläkään ymmärrä, kuinka onnistuin taistelemaan tieni pois heidän kynsistään.”

"Se oli hyvin uhkarohkeaa", Marillë sanoi. "Mutta myös hyvin... epäitsekästä. Te olisitte voinut kuolla."

"Jonkun piti se tehdä. Toivon, että _valar_ auttavat meitä vielä jonakin päivänä pääsemään eroon Kuninkaan Miehistä, koska emme ole antaneet Sauronin hävittää kaikkea, mikä tässä maassa on pyhää ja kaunista."

Kun he palasivat taloon, Elendil ojensi kirjan takaisin Marillëlle. Kenties hän jo arvasi, että se tulisi sittenkin säilymään suvussa. Nähtyään Valkoisen Puun ja kuultuaan Isildurin urotyöstä Marillë ymmärsi, ettei hän oikeastaan tuntenut miestä lainkaan. Hän mielikuvansa oli perustunut huhupuheille, ja sille vähälle, minkä mies itse oli paljastanut itsestään, mutta todellisuudessa miehessä oli paljon enemmän. Paljon enemmän hyvää, kuin Marillë oli osannut kuvitella. Hän päätti antaa miehelle mahdollisuuden, eikä tämä jättänyt sitä käyttämättä.

* * *

Sata ja kolmekymmentä vuotta on siitä, kun Isildur pelasti Valkoisen Puun hedelmän, ja nyt puu on kasvanut suureksi, ja koristaa Minas Ithilin pihaa vihreä-hopeisine lehtineen. Yhtään hedelmää se ei ole vielä Keski-Maassa kantanut, mutta Isildur on luottavainen. Hän on päättänyt, että kun niin viimein tapahtuu, hän istuttaa hedelmän heti siltä varalta, että suurelle puulle kävisi huonosti. Hän kohtelee puuta hellyydellä ja rakkaudella kuin tytärtä, jota hänelle ei koskaan suotu. Hän uskoo, että on ainoastaan kauniin Nimlothin ansiota, että Marillë suostui hänen vaimokseen, ja että hänellä on nyt kolme poikaa, ja suvun jatkuvuus on turvattu.

Ja kun vieraat laskeutuvat ratsuiltaan ja vaunuistaan, Isildur odottaa, etteivät he lausu kohteliaisuuksia vain hänen pojilleen ja vaimolleen, vaan myös kauniille Nimlothille, jonka viereen perhe on asettunut ottamaan tulijoita vastaan. Hän katselee puuta, ja ilo ja ylpeys vuorottelevat hänen kasvoillaan.

Kaikki ovat jälleen koolla, niin kuin kerran Rómennassa.


	4. Kukonpojat

Ithilin kivi on Minas Ithilin korkeimman tornin ylimmässä kammiossa, mustalla marmoripöydällä keskellä huonetta. Se on kaunis ja virheettömän pyöreä, kuin syvänmustaa kristallia, mutta se, miten ja mistä aineesta Fëanor ne aikojen aamunkoitossa takoi, on Isildurille arvoitus. Kerran kauan sitten haltiat antoivat seitsemän näkykiveä ruhtinas Amandilille lohduksi vaikeina aikoina, ja niiden avulla hän pysyi ajan tasalla Armenelosin tapahtumista senkin jälkeen, kun hänet oli Sauronin käskystä erotettu kuninkaan neuvostosta. Nyt ne yhdistävät kolmea kuningasta maanpaon valtakunnissa.

Isildur muistaa vielä ensimmäiset kerrat, kun hän ja Anárion harjoittelivat yhteydenpitoa kivien välityksellä. Anárionin kivi oli Minas Anorissa, ja Isildurin kivi Minas Ithilissä. Kivet eivät välitä ääntä suoraan, vaan se, mitä halutaan sanoa, puetaan ajatuksissa sanoiksi, ja nämä sanat vastaanottaja kuulee ikään kuin puheena korvissaan. Samaan tapaan voidaan välittää kuvia: kohdistetaan ajatus tiettyyn näkymään, ja vastaanottaja näkee sen kuvana oman Palantírinsa pinnassa.

Kerran tapahtui niin, että Anárion selitti pitkään ja hartaasti jotakin Isildurin mielestä sangen yksitoikkoista tapahtumaa – lieneekö se liittynyt hänen tyttäriensä ompelemiin verhoihin – ja pitkästyessään Isildurin ajatukset harhautuivat hänen vaimoonsa, joka odotti häntä kuninkaallisessa makuukammiossa, sillä ajankohta oli jo myöhäinen. Hänen mieleensä ilmestyi kuva vaimosta valkeassa, läpikuultavasta kankaasta valmistetussa yöpaidassa, jonka tämä sitten hitaasti riisui yltään, paljastaen hoikan, vaalean vartalonsa… Ja sitten äkkiä, Anárionin parahdus särki illuusion. Isildur käsitti, mitä oli tapahtunut, ja joutui pois tolaltaan. Anárion puolestaan oli huvittunut, ja julkesi esittää muutamia kohteliaita huomioita kälynsä ulkomuodosta, mikä sai Isildurin suunniltaan raivosta. Hän syytti veljeään, että tämä oli tahallaan aiheuttanut Isildurin ajatusten harhailun, ja oli kenties halunnutkin nähdä Isildurin vaimon luonnontilassa, utelias kun oli ja säädytön mieleltään. Ja vimmoissaan Isildur potkaisi pöytää, jolla Palantír lepäsi, ja se tärähti niin että kivi putosi alustaltaan. Se vieri pitkin lattiaa, ja Isildur riensi sen perään peläten että se oli vahingoittunut, mutta ottaessaan sen käsiinsä hän huomasi, ettei kivi ollut saanut naarmuakaan. Se oli yhä yhtä kaunis ja kirkas kuin ennenkin. Isildur ymmärsi silloin, että kivi oli sellaista tekoa, etteivät ihmisvoimat voineet sitä murtaa. Joka tapauksessa hän oli siitä lähtien varovaisempi näkykiveä käyttäessään, etenkin siinä, mitä sattui ajattelemaan toisen selityksiä kuunnellessaan.

Palantír-kammiossa on myös kirjoituspöytä tarvikkeineen sekä muutamia kirjoja. Ne ovat Kiven Vartijaa varten. Jotta kivistä olisi todella hyötyä, niitä on pidettävä silmällä kaiken aikaa, siltä varalta, että joku sattuisi ottamaan yhteyttä yllättävään aikaan. Isildur on nimennyt muutamia luotettuja ministereitä kiveään vahtimaan, ja he tekevät työtään vuoroissa. Koska Ithil-kivi on pieni, ja sen vaikutusalue rajallinen, sitä ei voi käyttää yhteydenpitoon Pohjois-Valtakunnassa asuvan Elendilin kanssa. Sitä tarkoitusta varten on Suurkivi Osgiliathissa, ja siellä on omat vartijansa, jotka hälyttävät Isildurin tai Anárionin paikalle silloin, kun Elendil haluaa keskustella.

Nyt kuninkaat voivat pitkästä aikaa puhua kasvotusten, mikä on virkistävää vaihtelua, ja paljon vähemmän rasittavaa kuin keskittyminen näkykivellä tapahtuviin keskusteluihin. He laskeutuvat Ithilin Tornista, jossa ovat olleet tarkastelemassa ympäröiviä seutuja, ja saapuvat ensimmäisen kerroksen suureen saliin. Vieraat kuljeskelevat ympäri salia vaihtaen kuulumisia ja tarkastellen salin reunoilla seisovia veistoksia. Isildur on pyytänyt poikiaan esittelemään linnaa ruhtinaille ja näiden perheille, mutta Aratan on yhä salissa. Isildur ei hämmästy nähdessään hänen keskustelevan Lebenninin ruhtinaan kanssa, sillä ruhtinaalla on kuusi viehättävää tytärtä, ja nämä kaikki seisovat isänsä vierellä. Jokaisen neidon silmät ovat nauliutuneet kuninkaanpoikaan, ja tämän huulilla karehtii hymy, ylpeä ja omahyväinen. Aratan tietää olevansa naisten mieleen, eikä häpeä nauttia saamastaan huomiosta.

"Kuulin, että Aratan aiheutti hieman ongelmia Minas Anorissa viime kesänä", toteaa Elendil huomatessaan pojanpoikansa.

"Niin, hänestä on kasvanut paha", tokaisee Isildur.

"Ei varmaan sentään paha, vaan nuori mies, joka käyttäytyy pahasti."

"En näe siinä eroa. Tavat tekevät miehen."

"Oletko siis menettänyt toivosi?"

Isildur katsoo poikaansa, joka on niin kaunis kasvoiltaan, mutta muuten kaikkea muuta. Aratan asui jonkin aikaa Minas Anorissa kesällä, tarkoituksenaan auttaa setäänsä ja serkkuaan Meneldiliä maan asioiden hoidossa, mutta tehtäviensä suorittamisen sijaan hän teki tuttavuutta kaupungin naisväen kanssa, istui loputtomien tuntien ajan majataloissa ja joi itsensä humalaan useampana iltana viikossa. Kiusallisia huhuja lähti myös liikkeelle. Väitettiin, että kaksikin neitoa joutui purkamaan kihlauksensa kunnialliseen mieheen jäätyään kiinni sopimattomasta tilanteesta Aratanin kanssa. Kerran joku mustasukkainen hyökkäsi Aratanin kimppuun pimeällä kujalla, kun tämä oli palaamassa linnaan, ja kumpikin sai kolhuja siinä kohtaamisessa. Kun Anárion kertoi tästä kaikesta veljelleen, tämä käski pojan kotiin. Hän vaati pojalta selitystä, mutta ei saanut sellaista. Hän oli kovistellut poikaa, katsonut ankarasti, tarttunut rinnuksista ja läimäyttänyt, mutta nuori mies ei virkkanut mitään, tuijotti vain ikkunasta ja näytti pitkästyneeltä.

"Olen tehnyt kaiken, minkä voin. Hän on aikuinen mies, ja nyt on myöhäistä ryhtyä häntä kasvattamaan."

Elendil katsoo Aratania, eikä hänen ilmeensä ole kovinkaan huolestunut. Anárionin silmissä on jopa hymyä.

"Mitä tämä nyt on? Ettekö te kaksi näe tässä ongelmaa? Tuon pojan käytös on haitaksi meidän koko suvullemme, häpeäksi Atalantën perinnölle!"

"Veli rakas, etkö kerran itsekin ollut kovin samanlainen?" Anárion kysyy. "Vai ovatko muistikuvani aivan vääristyneet vuosien saatossa?"

"Minäkö? Kehtaatkin vihjata moista. Minä en ollut läheskään noin paha."

"Entä ne kaikki rakkauskirjeet, joita ovellemme saapui melkein päivittäin?"

"Hupsujen naisten tekeleitä! Minä en koskaan ollut edes tavannut heitä, tai jos olin, en ainakaan ollut puhunut heidän kanssaan. Minkä minä sille mahdoin, että olin suosittu? Mutta minä en koskaan käyttänyt asemaani väärällä tavalla hyväkseni."

"Muistelen kyllä, että sinusta liikkui aika paljon huhuja ennen kuin tapasit Marillën, eivätkä ne poikenneet paljonkaan siitä, mitä Aratanista nykyisin puhutaan", toteaa Anárion.

"Riittää jo tästä aiheesta! Ja missä on mestari Elrond? Olen vaihtanut tuskin kahta sanaa hänen kanssaan sen jälkeen, kun hän saapui."

"Luulen hänen menneen Elendurin ja joidenkin muiden kanssa tutustumaan pihaan", sanoo Elendil, ja Isildur lähtee etsimään heitä.

Elendur esittelee pihaa haltioille. Elrondin mukana ovat saapuneet hänen neuvonantajansa Erestor, sekä laulaja Lindir, joka on tullut tapaamaan Ithilienissä asuvia sukulaisiaan. Lindir on luvannut järjestää musiikkiesityksen Elendurin juhlissa. 

"Salaisuus piilee siinä, miten kuunsäteet lankeavat pihaan", Elendur selittää. "Laakso on sopivassa kulmassa nousevaan kuuhun nähden, ja seinien marmorin sekaan on tietyissä kohdissa upotettu _mithriliä_. Kun kuu on kirkas, valonsäteet osuvat _mithril_ -kiviin ja risteävät pitkin pihaa täyttäen sen hopeisella hehkulla."

"Sangen kekseliästä", toteaa Elrond ja koettaa kädellään muuria, joka kimaltaa hopeanhohtoisena siinä kohdassa.

Isildur kuulee Elendurin tarinan, eikä ole ilahtunut. Hän on halunnut pitää kuunhohtoisen pihansa salaisuutena, ihmeenä, josta puhuttaisiin vielä tuhansien vuosien kuluttuakin.

"Toivottavasti näkemänne miellyttää teitä, arvoisat vieraat", toteaa Isildur astuessaan seurueen luo.

"Suuresti, valtias. Olen iloinen, että päätin tulla katsomaan tätä kaikkea omin silmin", vastaa Elrond.

"Ja esittelen teille mielelläni maatani myös laajemmin. Kenties voimme käydä tervehtimässä niitä salohaltioita, jotka yhä asuvat täällä."

"Se olisi hyvin ilahduttavaa. Useimmat Ithilienin metsien haltioista lienevät tosin jo lähteneet Belfalasin satamaan. Niin puhutaan pohjoisessa", Elrond kertoo.

"Minä toivoisin, etteivät he lähtisi", sanoo Elendur. "Tuntuu kuin ajaisimme heidät pois kodeistaan, vaikka niin ei varmasti ollut tarkoituksemme, kun asetuimme asumaan tänne."

"Niin ei ole asian laita", toteaa Elrond. "Monet haltiat ovat alkaneet väsyä Keski-Maahan. He ovat nähneet riittävästi pahaa ja kaipaavat pois. Ihmisten aika lähestyy, ja kenties on niin, että pahaa vastaan taisteleminen ja sen karkottaminen Keski-Maasta jää lopulta ihmisten huoleksi."

"Ja vaikka ihmiset elävät vain hetken, he lisääntyvät lisääntymistään, ja poika jatkaa siitä, mihin isä jää", huomauttaa Lindir.

"Minun puolestani haltiat voisivat jäädä Ithilieniin vaikka ainiaaksi, sillä he sulostuttavat maatamme ja laulavat kauniisti. Kenties kuulemme heidän lauluaan huomisessa juhlassa", sanoo Isildur.

"Olen varma, että sukulaiseni esiintyvät mielellään", Lindir vastaa.

"Se on hyvä. Palatkaamme linnaan, sillä illallisen aika koittaa pian, ja haluamme varmasti kaikki valmistautua hetkisen sitä varten."

* * *

Kolmesataa vierasta on saapunut juhlistamaan Elendurin syntymäpäiviä. Juhlapäivän aaton ateria on runsas, ja sitä varten juhlasaliin on kannettu useita pitkiä pöytiä, joiden ääreen väki kerääntyy aterioimaan. Kuninkaat perheineen istuvat keskimmäisessä pöydässä, ja samaan pöytään ovat asettuneet myös haltiat, jotka ovat kunniavieraita. Kokit ovat tehneet hyvää työtä, ja tuskin kukaan huomaa, ettei aterialla tarjoilla lainkaan lihaa. Sato on sinä syksynä ollut runsas, ja maukkaista juureksista ja sienistä on valmistettu monenlaisia paistoksia ja muhennoksia, jotka takaavat, ettei yksikään joudu nousemaan pöydästä nälkäisenä.

Ciryon istuu Aratanin ja serkkunsa Meneldilin välissä paikassa, josta on suora näkymä Pohjoisen Kuningaskunnan ruhtinaiden pöytään. Ja siinä seuratessaan vieraiden saapumista, nuorukainen näkee yhtäkkiä edessään naisen, tarujen Tar-Mírielin, kultatukkaisen kaunottaren, joka astelee veljiensä perässä kohti omaa paikkaansa kepein askelin, kuin lempeän länsituulen kannattelemana. Ciryon ei saa silmiään irti neidosta. Hän kurkottaa paikaltaan nähdäkseen paremmin, mihin neito istuu, ja pettyy huomatessaan tämän jäävän jonkin nimettömän miehen pään taakse.

"Míriel, Míriel, sinä elät, mutta miten...?" Ciryon kuiskaa, tietämättä mistä nuo sanat nousivat hänen huulilleen.

Nuorukainen kuulee viereltään hymähdyksen. "Hän on Caleth, Fornostin linnanpäällikön tyttäriä. En haluaisi pilata iloasi, veli, mutta olet hänelle liian nuori."

"Kenestä sinä puhut, Aratan? En minä ole ketään katsonut", väittää Ciryon, mutta punehtuvat posket pettävät hänet.

"Siinä tapauksessa sinulla on levottomat silmät, jotka tekevät omia asioitaan sillä aikaa, kun mielesi on muualla. Mutta siihen minä en usko. On totta, että Caleth muistuttaa Tar-Mírieliä, mutta hän on vain tavallinen neito hyvästä suvusta, mutta ei niin hyvästä, että vanhempamme harkitsisivat häntä Elendurin puolisoksi."

Ciryon katsoo vielä neidon suuntaan, ja näkee tästä vilauksen, kun hän kumartuu vieressään istuvan toisen neidon puoleen ja kuiskaa tälle jotakin. Neidot hymyilevät, ja Ciryon haluaisi kovasti tietää, mistä he puhuvat.

"Minun silmiäni miellyttää eniten Lebenninin ruhtinaan toiseksi vanhin tytär, Tarawen. Hän on kaunein, mutta samalla myös kaikkein ylpein ja tarkin omasta maineestaan. Se on sääli, mutta näin yleensä on, kun on kyse kauniista ja korkea-arvoisista naisista. Jos tahdot tutustua lähemmin johonkin neitoon, Ciryon, valitse ujo ja arkinen – pelkkä katse kuninkaanpojalta saa sellaisen aivan pyörryksiin."

"Taidatte todella tietää, mistä puhutte, hyvä serkku", vastaa Meneldil Ciryonin toiselta puolelta.

Aratan kääntyy katsomaan puhujaa. Hänen huulilleen nousee ylpeä hymy. "No mutta, tämähän on teillekin tuttua, hyvä serkku. Ettekö noudattanut samaa ohjetta, kun valitsitte vaimonne?"

Meneldilin tyyni ilme ei värähdäkään. "Ja mitä teihin tulee, hyvä serkku, tuskin saisitte ketään suostumaan vaimoksenne, vaikka käytössänne olisivat kaikkien maailman viisaiden laatimat ohjenuorat."

"Samantekevää, koska en edes haluaisi vaimoa."

"Kunniallisen avioliiton solmimisen sijaan tuotatte mieluummin häpeää isällenne, joka on hyvä kuningas. Hän varmasti mielellään sanoisi, että ette ole hänen poikansa, mutta harmi kyllä, vilkaisukin teihin molempiin riittää paljastamaan sen valheeksi."

"Näen, että olette tullut tänne haastamaan riitaa. Miksi näin, onko rumasta vaimostanne tullut kylmä ja koppava esikoisenne syntymän myötä, ja olette nyt pysyvästi pahalla päällä? Joskus niin tapahtuu, olen kuullut. Mutta keskustelkaamme siitä enemmän illallisen jälkeen."

"Tehkäämme niin."

Ciryon haarukoi punajuuripaistosta suuhunsa mieli apeana. Hän miettii, olisiko jotain, mitä hän voisi sanoa saadakseen veljensä ja serkkunsa leppymään, mutta hän on vain poikanen kahden aikamiehen välissä, eikä hän keksi sellaisia sanoja, jotka voisivat tyynnyttää heidät molemmat. Aratan ja Meneldil eivät ole koskaan tulleet toimeen keskenään, ja nuorempana heidän riitansa johtivat usein nyrkiniskujen vaihtoon. Ja Ciryon tietää, että sekä isä että Anárion-setä ovat tästä hämmentyneitä ja vihaisiakin, sillä toki kuninkaiden poikien pitäisi pystyä tekemään yhteistyötä keskenään jatkuvan riitelyn sijaan.

Jälkiruoan jälkeen vieraat alkavat hiljalleen poistua salista, mutta Ciryon jää niin kauaksi aikaa, että saattaa nähdä Mírielin (sillä niin hän neitoa mielessään kutsuu) nousevan pöydästä ja poistuvan veljiensä ja äitinsä kanssa salista. Hän seuraa tätä katseellaan ja toivoo, että neito kääntyy ja suo hänelle katseen, mutta niin ei tapahdu. Vasta Mírielin kadottua ovesta Ciryon huomaa Aratanin ja Meneldilin kadonneen, ja huolestuu. Hän nousee paikaltaan ja etsii Elenduria katseellaan. Veli on salin toisessa päässä puhumassa isän ja isoisän kanssa. Ciryon odottaa ja toivoo, että Elendur lähtee yksin, sillä hän ei halua puhua tästä asiasta isälle. 

On kuin Elendur aavistaisi jonkin olevan vialla, sillä hän lähtee kuninkaiden luota ja astelee suoraan Ciryonia kohti. "Onko sinulla ollut mukava ilta?" hän kysyy.

Ciryon kohauttaa harteitaan. "Muuten kyllä, mutta Aratan ja Meneldil joutuivat sanaharkkaan, ja minä pelkään, että he ovat nyt jossakin jatkamassa sitä."

Elendur huokaa. "Ehkä meidän pitäisi antaa heidän selvittää itse omat välinsä. Toisaalta riitely ei kuulu juhlaan, enkä halua että isä pahoittaa mielensä juuri nyt. Tiedätkö, mihin he olisivat voineet mennä?"

"En, mutta Aratan loukkasi serkkumme vaimoa."

"Sitten se ei jää pelkkiin sanoihin. Katsotaan sivupihalta."

Elendur arvaa oikein, sillä riitaantuneet kuninkaiden pojat löytyvät pieneltä kivetyltä sisäpihalta mittelemästä voimiaan miekat aseinaan. Vaikka Meneldil onkin tunnettu kiinnostuksestaan historiaa ja erilaisia ikivanhoja kääröjä ja kirjoituksia kohtaan, hän on myös harjoitellut miekkailua ahkerasti, eikä ole enää kovin paljon jäljessä Aratania siinä taidossa. Ehkä Aratan nyt ymmärtää, että hänenkin tulisi harjoitella useammin eikä vain luottaa lahjakkuuteensa.

"Te kaksi, lopettakaa heti paikalla!" Elendur komentaa. Paikalle on eksynyt yleisöä, muutamia vahdissa olleita sotilaita, ja ikävä kyllä muutamia vieraitakin, jotka varmasti tulevat kertomaan välikohtauksesta eteenpäin, ja niin se kantautuu isänkin korviin. 

"Mehän vain urheilemme!" huudahtaa Aratan. "Meneldil välttämättä halusi esitellä minulle taitojaan."

"Nyt ei ole tällaisen aika! Lopettakaa, ennen kuin tapahtuu jotakin ikävää."

Taistelu ei vaikuta leikkimieliseltä. Terät kalahtelevat toisiaan vasten kiivaasti, ja kumpikin mies hengittää raskaasti, kasvot punoittavat ja hiki helmeilee otsilla. He ovat ehtineet taistella jo hyvän tovin.

Kun sanat eivät tehoa, Elendur kävelee vakain askelin veljensä taakse, tarttuu tämän miekkakäteen ja pakottaa hänet voimalla kauemmas taistelukumppanistaan.

"Veljeni, olet ilonpilaaja!" huokaa Aratan. Hän heittää miekan maahan aseenkantajansa korjattavaksi, ja marssii takaisin ovesta sisään sanomatta enää kenellekään sanaakaan. Meneldil luopuu myös lainamiekastaan. Hän tulee Elendurin luo.

"Minä en toivonut tätä", hän sanoo, "mutta veljenne yllytti minua, ja katsoin, ettei minulla ollut vaihtoehtoa. Hän loukkasi vaimoani ja minun oli puolustettava hänen kunniaansa."

"Niin kuulin. Silti, olisin luullut teidänkaltaisenne järkevän miehen ymmärtävän sulkea korvansa veljeni puheilta. Te tiedätte millainen hän on."

"Kenties on aika, että joku vastustaa häntä ja opettaa hänet tavoille, kun te ja isänne ette näytä siihen pystyvän."

Elendur ei jatka kiistelyä, sillä hän tietää sen olevan turhaa. Meneldil on valmis jatkamaan väittelyä vaikka aamunkoittoon asti, jotta saa siinä viimeisen sanan. Anárionin ainoa poika on ulkoa kohtelias ja hyvätapainen, mutta sisältä vähintään yhtä ylpeä ja jääräpäinen kuin Aratan.


	5. Tanssiaiset

Ciryon yrittää kovasti löytää huoneen, johon Míriel on majoitettu. Hän hiiviskelee käytävillä, kurkkii ovista sisään, ja yrittää tehdä sen niin hienovaraisesti, ettei kukaan huomaa. Hän käy harvoin linnan eteläisissä huoneissa, sillä niissä ei yleensä ole asukkaita eikä mitään muutakaan mielenkiintoista. Hän ihmetteli pitkään, miksi linnasta tehtiin niin suuri, mutta nyt hän ymmärtää. Käytävillä kävelee vastaan lukuisia tuntemattomia ihmisiä, ei niin korkea-arvoisia, että he olisivat saaneet huoneet pohjoispuolelta, mutta kuitenkin nimekkäitä pikkuruhtinaita ja päälliköitä. He kaikki näyttävät tuntevan Ciryonin ja tervehtivät häntä ystävällisesti.

"Ciryon? Miksi ihmeessä hiiviskelet täällä?"

Ciryon pysähtyy kuullessaan vanhemman veljensä äänen. Kuinka tämä löysi hänet? Pettyneenä hän kääntyy. "Mitä nyt, Elendur? Enkö saa omassa kodissani liikkua missä haluan?"

"Et nyt, kun meillä on vieraita. Olen sitä paitsi luullut, että seikkailut eteläkäytävillä jäivät lapsuuteesi. Vai oletko muuttunut lapseksi jälleen?"

Ciryon ei vastaa, mutta lähtee seuraamaan Elenduria. Tämä johdattaa Ciryonin kuninkaan huoneisiin. "Isä kertoo meille nyt, mitä juhlissa tänä iltana tapahtuu."

"Eikö se ole selvää? Ensin syömme ja sitten tanssimme."

"Hän antaa meille listat neidoista, joiden kanssa meidän odotetaan tanssivan", Elendur sanoo.

"Eivätkö kavaljeerit saa yleensä valita daaminsa itse?"

"Eivät meidän tapauksessamme."

Elendur ja Ciryon astuvat suureen huoneeseen, jonka keskellä on tammesta valmistettu koristeellinen kirjoituspöytä. Ciryon ei muista koskaan nähneensä isäänsä istumassa sen takana, ja nytkin tämä seisoo pöydän vierellä, silmäillen jotakin paperia. Tuolissa pöydän takana istuu sen sijaan äiti, joka hypistelee käsissään kuninkaan yksinkertaista hopeakruunua ja koettelee sitä omaan päähänsä.

"Mitähän vieraat sanoisivat, jos ilmestyisin juhlaan tämä päässäni?" hän kysyy huolettomasti.

"Se on sinulle liian iso", toteaa kuningas irrottamatta katsettaan paperista.

"Pitäisin kyllä mieluummin Elendilmiriä. Tällaiset kruunut ovat minusta kovin vanhanaikaisia."

Isildur nostaa katseen poikiinsa. "Ja Aratan? Miksi en ylläty siitä, etten näe häntä täällä?"

"Yritin etsiä häntä Kivellä, mutta en löytänyt", vastaa Elendur. "Tämän minä sen sijaan löysin, kuljeskelemasta eteläkäytävillä kaikkien vieraidemme keskellä."

"Niinkö?" kuningas katsoo Ciryonin hieman yllättyneenä. "Yrititkö sinä tutustua vieraisiimme? Löytää kenties uuden ystävän heidän joukostaan?"

Ciryon epäröi. "Ehkä, _atar_."

"Oletko tavannut Orthancin Arodonin pojan? Hän on suurin piirtein sinun ikäisesi ja voisitte keksiä paljon hauskaa tekemistä yhdessä."

"Mutta atar, Thorion on viidentoista!"

"Niin? Minusta sinun pitäisi viettää enemmän aikaa ikäistesi kanssa, sen sijaan että seurailet vain Aratania ja hänen ystäviään, jotka suoraan sanottuna eivät ole sinulle soveliasta seuraa."

Ciryon ei voi muuta kuin tuijottaa isäänsä, hämmentyneenä siitä, että tämä todella kuvittelee hänellä voivan olla jotain yhteistä pienen Thorionin kanssa, joka on varmaan vasta viime kesänä hennonut luopua keppihevosestaan.

"No niin, aloittakaamme sitten", isä jatkaa. "Kuten tiedätte, emme tietenkään järjestäneet näitä juhlia pelkästään huvin vuoksi. On tietysti hienoa ja juhlimisen arvoista, että Elendur on jo kokonaisen vuosisadan ikäinen, mutta meidän on myös huolehdittava siitä, etteivät siteemme toisiin sukuihin löysty asuessamme tässä suuressa maassa etäällä toisistamme."

"Ja te pojat olette tietysti omalta osaltanne velvollisia pitämään huolta hyvistä suhteistamme ruhtinaisiin", jatkaa kuningatar.

Isä poimii pöydältä kaksi paperia ja ojentaa toisen Elendurille ja toisen Ciryonille. "Siinä ovat listattuna illan tanssit ja teidän daaminne. Neuvottelut neitojen vanhempien kanssa olivat pitkälliset, mutta pääsimme viimein yhteisymmärrykseen."

Ciryon tuijottaa listaansa. Siinä on kolme nimeä, joista kaksi kuuluu hänen serkuilleen. Serkut ovat aina hyväntahtoisuuttaan tanssittaneet häntä juhlissa, aina siitä asti kun hän oli viiden tai kuuden ikäinen. Silmänurkastaan hän näkee, että Elendurin listassa nimiä on ainakin kymmenkertainen määrä, jokainen tanssi on jollekulle varattu. Ciryon nolostuu. Tämänkö takia hän harjoitteli tanssimista viikkotolkulla ennen näitä juhlia? "Kuka on Brethil?" hän kysyy tuntemattomasta nimestä.

"Hän on isoäitisi seuraneiti", äiti sanoo.

Ciryon luo tyrmistyneen katseen vanhempiinsa.

"Ei hän ole kovin vanha", äiti lisää.

"Nämä kaikki ovat minua vanhempia. Paljon vanhempia. Eikä kukaan ole sellainen... sellainen, jollaisia Elendurin listassa on", valittaa Ciryon.

"Kai sinä ymmärrät, _senya_ , että olet kaikkien maamme ruhtinaiden silmissä yhä lapsi?” Isä selittää vakavana. ”Et ole täysi-ikäinen, etkä varsinkaan täysimittainen mieleltäsi ja ruumiiltasi. Tuskin kukaan ruhtinaista ja heidän rouvistaan tuli edes ajatelleeksi, että sinäkin haluaisit tanssia. Totta puhuen, minäkin olen yllättynyt. Olisitko sinä halunnut pidemmän listan? Sinähän olet yleensä mennyt nukkumaan viimeistään kolmannen tanssin jälkeen."

Ciryonille riittäisi hyvin yksi nimi, mutta hänellä ei ole rohkeutta myöntää, kenelle sen nimen tulisi kuulua.

"Tämä lista ei tarkoita, ettet saisi tanssia kenenkään muun kanssa", jatkaa isä. "Jos näet vapaan neidon, mene ja kysy häntä. Saat tehdä niin kuin itse haluat."

"Minä antaisin kyllä mielelläni Ciryonille muutaman neidon listaltani", Elendur sanoo. "En tiennyt, että Keski-Maassa on näin paljon ylhäisiä naimattomia naisia. Epäilen, jaksanko edes tanssia näin monen kanssa."

"Tietysti sinä jaksat", sanoo kuningas. "Nuoruudessani minä tanssin parhaimmillani 50 eri naisen kanssa yhdessä illassa."

"Ja olit siinä touhussa niin nopea, että useimmat näistä arvon neidoista tuskin huomasivat, mitä heille oli juuri tapahtunut, kun olit jo kumartelemassa seuraavalle", toteaa Marillë.

"Onhan siinä toki riskinsä", jatkaa kuningas esikoiselleen. "Jos et kunnolla katso, ketä tanssitat, saatat vielä päätyä avioon jonkun suulaan ja kopean naisen kanssa, joka jatkuvasti muistuttelee sinua menneistä virheistäsi, ja huomaat tämän vasta sitten, kun on liian myöhäistä."

Huoneen ovi aukeaa ja Aratan kiirehtii sisään. "Jäinkö jostakin paitsi?" hän kysyy.

Kuningas poimii kolmannen listan pöydältä. "Tässä on lista neidoista, joiden kanssa sinun toivotaan tanssivan. Tarkemmin sanottua se on lista neidoista, jotka toivovat sinun tanssivan heidän kanssaan. Jostakin syystä jokainen ruhtinas näki tarpeelliseksi korostaa, että toive oli nimenomaan tyttären, ei hänen."

"Kiinnostavaa", Aratan sanoo ja ojentaa kätensä.

"Itse asiassa luulen, että sinun olisi viisaampaa olla tanssimatta kenenkään kanssa tänä iltana. Minä en ole antanut sinulle anteeksi niitä viime kesän tapahtumia."

"Mutta ette varmastikaan halua tuottaa pettymystä ruhtinaille ja heidän tyttärilleen?"

"En totisesti", kuningas sanoo ja luovuttaa vastahakoisesti listan Aratanille.

Ciryon näkee, että Aratanin tanssilista on yhtä täynnä nimiä kuin Elendurin. Hän on iloinen, että ehti taittaa oman listansa ja piilottaa sen taskuunsa ennen Aratanin tuloa, sillä tämä olisi varmasti nauranut naamansa punaiseksi sen nähdessään.

* * *

Ciryon on todella odottanut näitä tanssiaisia. Kun sellaiset viimeksi järjestettiin, hän oli kiinnostuneempi tarjolla olleesta ruuasta kuin neidoista. Tänä iltana hänen on vaikea saada palaakaan alas. Isä sanoi, että hän voisi hakea ketä tahansa neitoa tanssimaan, jos siihen tulisi tilaisuus. Ciryon ei pysty kuvittelemaan, miten sellainen voisi onnistua. Hän tietää, että olisi helpointa piiloutua veljien taakse ja toivoa, että ilta menisi ohi mahdollisimman nopeasti. Sitten hän voisi unohtaa pettymyksensä ja palata jatkamaan yksitoikkoista elämäänsä kirjojen ja opintojen parissa kunnes kuolisi.

Hänen suunnitelmansa ei kuitenkaan onnistu, sillä Elendur ja Aratan joutuvat tanssimaan koko illan. Ciryon seisoskelee seinän vierellä yksin. Ainoa, joka pysähtyy juttelemaan hänen kanssaan, on hänen palvelijansa Targon, joka on onnensa kukkuloilla päästyään tarjoilemaan näin hienoon juhlaan. Hän on nuori, samanikäinen kuin Ciryon, eikä kovin taitava työssään. Oikeastaan Ciryon pitää Targonia tomppelina, mutta sietää tätä, koska tämän toilailuja on hauska seurata.  

Nytkin Ciryon huvittelee katselemalla, kuinka yrmeä hovimestari Iorphen ottaa Targonin puhutteluunsa. He yrittävät kätkeytyä salin seinälle asetetun patsaan taakse, mutta Ciryon kuulee helposti, kuinka Iorphen moittii Targonia tavasta, jolla tämä on tarjoillut pikkuleipiä juhlaväelle. Targon on näet tyrkyttänyt niitä hieman liian innokkaasti ja kehunut samalla, kuinka hyviltä ne maistuvat.

"Oletko sinä menettänyt järkesi? Olet palvelija etkä mikään kauppamatkustaja!" Iorphen ärisee.

Targon erehtyi jo illallisella kaatamaan eräälle ruhtinattarelle viiniä tämän vasemmalta puolelta, mikä järkytti hovimestaria niin, että tämä tuskin saa nukuttua lainkaan muutamina seuraavina öinä.

Nuorukainen kääntää katseensa takaisiin tanssiviin pariskuntiin. Ja äkkiä hän huomaa neidon: Mírielin ja hänen liehuvan vaalean tukkansa, joka tuikkii tähtien lailla kynttiläkruunujen alla. Ja mies, joka häntä tanssittaa, on Aratan, eikä tämä näytä lainkaan niin pitkästyneeltä kuin yleensä. Aratan katsoo neitoa suoraan silmiin, sanoo tälle jotain, hymyilee. Neito hymyilee takaisin, hänen kasvonsa säteilevät. Äkkiä viha kuohahtaa Ciryonin rinnassa, viha omaa veljeä kohtaan. Aratan sanoi eilen, ettei hän välitä Mírielistä, että häntä kiinnostaa vain Tarawen, mutta nyt kaikki näyttää muuttuneen. Ciryon haluaisi marssia veljensä luo ja riistää neidon tämän käsivarsilta vaikka väkivalloin. On väärin, että Aratan saa tanssia Mírielin kanssa, mutta ei Ciryon, joka oikeasti pitää neidosta.

"Näytät kovin yksinäiseltä täällä."

Äänettömästi kuin varjo on kuningas ilmestynyt Ciryonin vierelle. Nuorukainen ei käänny katsomaan isäänsä.

"Etkö tulisi salin etuosaan, missä me muut istumme seuraamassa tanssia ja puhumassa tärkeistä asioista?"

Ciryon yrittää niellä raivonsa. "Ehkä myöhemmin", hän vastaa ääni hieman vavahtaen.

"Jokin painaa mieltäsi", toteaa kuningas.

"Minulla on ihan hauskaa", valehtelee Ciryon. Hän katselee maahan, jotta hänen kasvonsa eivät pettäisi häntä.

"Ennen kuin tulin tähän, sinun silmäsi seurasivat Aratania, ja tuota pohjoisen neitoa, jota hän tanssittaa."

"Kunhan nyt jotakin katselin."

"Tuo on Fornostin Caladaerin tytär. He ovat kaunista väkeä. Ja tytär muistuttaa hieman Tar-Mírieliä."

Isä on tietysti arvannut kaiken. Ciryon nostaa katseensa, etsii pakotietä. Hän voisi väittää tarvitsevansa raitista ilmaa ja suunnata ulos sivuovesta, josta pääsee etupihalle. Siellä on paljon väkeä ihastelemassa kuun valossa hehkuvaa kiveä, josta linnan muurit on rakennettu.

"Jos tahdot tanssia hänen kanssaan, mene hänen luokseen ja pyydä häntä, kun tämä kappale on soitettu loppuun."

"En minä tahdo tanssia hänen kanssaan."

"Kasvosi kertovat muuta. Mikä sinua pidättelee? Me kaikki olemme joskus ihastuneet ensimmäisen kerran, eikä siinä ole mitään häpeämistä."

"En ole lainkaan ihastunut! Sitä paitsi hän kieltäytyisi, koska pitää minua lapsena."

"Oletko nähnyt sen ennalta vai kuvitteletko vain? Et saa koskaan tietää, ellet kysy. Vai haluatko, että minä teen sen puolestasi?"

"Ei, ei, _atar_. Minä teen sen itse."

Ciryon kauhistuu tajutessaan, mitä juuri sanoi. Mutta hän ei voinut kestää ajatusta siitä, että isä ryhtyisi hänen puhemiehekseen. Kaikki valtakunnan neidot nauraisivat hänelle, ja hänestä tulisi pilkan aihe pitkäksi aikaa. 

Sitten haltiat lopettavat soiton. Ciryonin sydän hakkaa hänen korvissaan. Hän katsoo, kuinka Aratan palauttaa neidon tämän ystävättärien luo salin toiselle puolelle.

"Pidä kiirettä, ennen kuin joku toinen vie neidon."

Kuinka Ciryon toivookaan, että isä lakkaisi sekaantumasta hänen asioihinsa. Mutta isä sekaantuu aina kaikkeen. Ei ollut niin pientä asiaa, etteikö Minas Ithilin valtias olisi katsonut sen kuuluvan jollakin tavalla itselleen.

Ciryon ottaa askeleen, sitten toisen. Kolmannen jälkeen kävelemisestä tulee hieman helpompaa. Hän on puolivälissä salia, sitten vähän sen yli. Neito istuu ystävättäriensä luona, leyhyttää viuhkalla kasvojaan. Hänellä on yllään vaaleanpunaista ja valkoista ja hän näyttää ruusulta. Ciryon odottaa, toivoo, että jostakin porhaltaisi toinen nuori urho, joka kaappaisi Mírielin mukaansa, mutta niin ei tapahdu. Koko ajan hän lähestyy neitoa, vilkuilee sivuilleen ja miettii, että nyt hän ehtisi vielä vaihtaa suuntaa ja teeskennellä olevansa matkalla jonnekin muualle.

Sitten on liian myöhäistä. Neito huomaa Ciryonin, pieni hymy nousee hänen huulilleen. Ciryon pysähtyy neidon eteen, kumartaa kuin tämä olisi kuningatar, ja alkaa puhua. "Suokaa anteeksi röyhkeyteni, sillä tiedän, ettei nimeäni ole teidän tanssikortissanne, mutta ajattelin, että jos sattuisi olemaan niin, ettei teillä ole ketään toista seuraavan tanssin ajaksi, niin kenties voisitte olla niin ystävällinen, että soisitte minulle sen ilon, että lähtisitte minun kanssani."

Míriel katsoo Ciryonia silmiin, koko ajan hymyillen. "Sopii, mutta yhdellä ehdolla."

Ciryon ei odottanut tällaista vastausta. Hän seisoo hetken häkeltyneenä ennen kuin kysyy. "Mikä se on?"

"Se, että tanssitte ystävättärieni kanssa minun jälkeeni."

Ciryon huomaa vasta nyt kunnolla ne kaksi muuta neitoa, jotka istuvat Mírielin kummallakin puolella. Toinen on ruskeaverikkö, toisen hiukset ovat yönmustat, niin kuin melkein kaikilla Gondorissa. "Mielelläni", Ciryon vastaa ihmetellen. Haluavatko naiset sittenkin tanssia hänen kanssaan?

"Sitten menemme!" huudahtaa Míriel ja nousee. Hän ojentaa kätensä ja Ciryon tarttuu siihen. Hän johdattaa neidon salin keskelle samalla, kun soitto alkaa uudelleen. 

"Meille kerrottiin, että Isildurin nuorin poika on kymmenkesäinen", sanoo Míriel. "Mutta tehän olettekin jo miehuuteen kasvanut."

"Olen kahdenkymmenen", Ciryon tarkentaa.

"Kymmenen vuotta sinne tai tänne, sanoisimme muuten. Mutta tässä asiassa nuo vuodet tekevät suuren eron! Kuka te olette, kuninkaanpoika, ja miksi seisoitte niin kauan yksinänne tuolla salin toisella puolella? Katsantonne oli kovin synkeä, ja me mietimme, että onko teidän luontonne sellainen vai yritittekö hurmata neidot sillä tavoin. Monet meistä pitävät vakavista miehistä, ja ehkä halusitte tehdä meihin vaikutuksen."

"Ei se ollut tarkoituksellista", vastaa Ciryon hämillisenä, "mutta en minä myöskään ole mieleltäni synkkä."

Ciryon on epävarma, hermostunut. Hän ei ole koskaan ollut näin lähellä nuorta naimatonta naista. Hänen sydämensä hakkaa, ja hän pelkää sekoavansa askelissaan ja tallaavansa neidon varpaille. Mutta Míriel ei näytä huomaavan mitään. On Ciryonin onni, että neito on puhelias ja täysin tyytyväinen, kun Ciryon silloin tällöin vastaa hänelle muutamin sanoin. Ciryon ei itse keksisi mitään sanottavaa.

"Pohjoisessa kerrotaan paljon Isildurin pojista. Sanotaan, että he ovat pitkiä ja kauniita, ja että vanhin heistä on kuin nuori Elendil. Mutta puhutaan myös, että Isildur kouluttaa heistä mahtavia sotureita ja että hän ei päästä poikiaan naimisiin, ennen kuin nämä ovat nitistäneet joka ikisen örkin Gondorin mailta. Onko tämä totta? Oletko sinäkin jo joutunut tekemisiin niiden inhottavien otusten kanssa?"

"Minä en ole ollut örkkijahdissa, koska isän mielestä en ole valmis. Mutta veljeni ovat kyllä, varsinkin Elendur, sillä hän on meistä taitavin taistelija. Aratan olisi melkein yhtä hyvä, mutta hän ei jaksa harjoitella."

"Aratan on hyvin komea... mutta teistäkin tulee sellainen! Harjoitelkaa sitä synkkää ilmettänne - siitä tulee vielä teidän valttikorttinne jonakin päivänä."

Kappale päättyy ja Ciryon vie neidon takaisin tämän ystävättärien luo. Toinen näistä nousee ja Ciryon joutuu palaamaan melkein heti takaisin tanssilattialle. Hän on jo hieman kuumissaan, ja hän tuntee kuinka valkoinen silkkipaita liimautuu rintakehään tummansinisen takin ja viitan alla. Tämä neito ei ole yhtä puhelias kuin Míriel, mutta hänen kasvoillaan on tyyni, tyytyväinen ilme, kun Ciryon asettaa kätensä hänen vyötärölleen.

Kestää pitkään, ennen kuin Ciryon pääsee vetämään henkeä raikkaaseen ulkoilmaan. Kun hän on saanut Mírielin ystävättäret tanssitettua, jostakin löytyy kolme uutta neitoa, jotka välttämättä haluavat tanssia, ja heidän jälkeensä neljä, ja heidän jälkeensä vielä kaksi. Kun Ciryon vihdoin pääsee ulos viileään yöhön, hän nojautuu valkeaa muuria vasten ja hengittää syvään. Hänen sydämensä pamppailee edelleen, mutta nyt silkasta uupumuksesta.

Pihalla on yhä paljon ihmisiä. Ryhmä haltioita on kokoontunut Valkoisen Puun ääreen laulamaan merentakaisista maista ja puun historiasta. Ciryon näkee vanhempansa. Isä vaikuttaa hyvin tyytyväiseltä itseensä. Hän kaappaa äidin syliinsä takaapäin ja nauraa. Äiti pyristelee vapaaksi, mutta kääntyy ja he suutelevat, vaikka pihalla on paljon väkeä. Ciryon kääntää katseensa pois. On kummallista, etteivät he noin vanhoinakaan osaa vielä hillitä itseään ihmisten edessä.

Aratan ilmestyy jostakin Ciryonin vierelle. Hän huojahtelee hieman kävellessään.

"No, saitko mitä halusit?" hän tivaa Ciryonilta.

Ciryon kohauttaa olkapäitään.

"Minä sanoin sille pohjolan neidolle, että olet häneen täysin lääpälläsi. Ihme, että hän suostui tanssimaan kanssasi!"

"Etkä sanonut! Ethän?" Ciryon henkäisee kauhuissaan.

"Sanoin minä. Vai sanoinko? Ainakin minun piti sanoa. Taidan mennä kysymään häneltä, että sanoinko niin."

"Minusta sinun pitäisi mennä nukkumaan. Ennen kuin isä huomaa, missä kunnossa olet. Eihän sinulla ollut lupaa juoda viiniä noin paljon!"

"Minusta näyttää, ettei arvoisa kuninkaamme huomaisi tänä iltana mitään, vaikka itse Sauron tulisi ja ryhtyisi tanssimaan piiriä Valkoisen Puun ympärillä noiden haltioiden kanssa."

Ciryon seuraa veljensä katsetta ja näkee vanhempiensa suutelevan yhä.

"Minusta olisi siltikin hyvä idea mennä nukkumaan."

"Saatat kyllä olla oikeassa. Olen aika väsynyt. Ei ole helppoa tanssia kaikkien noiden kaakattavien kanojen kanssa. Kuka heitä jaksaa selvin päin kuunnella? 'Oletteko te koskaan tappanut örkkiä? Oih, ettehän antanut sen kärsiä?'" Aratan sanoo kimeällä äänellä. Hän pyörittää silmiään. "Menen nukkumaan, että jaksan tätä touhua vielä huomennakin."

Aratan lähtee. Ciryon nojaa muuriin vielä hetken, mutta päättää sitten seurata veljeään.  Käytävällä hän melkein saavuttaa veljensä, ja huomaa, ettei tämä suinkaan ole menossa nukkumaan yksin. Hänellä on käsipuolessaan yksi Lebenninin ruhtinaan tyttäristä, ei kuitenkaan Tarawen. Ciryon pysähtyy, ja odottaa kunnes heidän äänensä katoavat linnan uumeniin. Hän ei voi olla ihmettelemättä, kuinka ajattelemattomia nämä kumpikin ovat. Siitä huolimatta hän ei aio kertoa näkemästään kenellekään.


	6. Valkoinen kuningatar

Elendurin syntymäpäiviä juhlitaan kolme päivää ja kolme yötä, kuten tapana on. Ruhtinaat antavat hänelle paljon lahjoja, joita hän ei tarvitse: jalokivin koristeltuja miekkavöitä ja satulalaukkuja, hopeanharmaan hevosen, harvinaisesta ja kauniista kankaasta valmistetun viitan, joka on yllä kevyt kuin tuulenhenkäys, mutta lämmittää silti.

Viimein tulee kuitenkin aika lopettaa ilonpito ja keskittyä vakavampiin aiheisiin. Nyt kun kaikki etelän ja pohjoisen tärkeimmät ruhtinaat ja herrat ovat paikalla, on hyvä hetki puhua valtakunnan tilasta ja ongelmista, jotka vaativat pikaista ratkaisua. Isildur on pyytänyt poikansa mukaan neuvotteluun. Hän on päättänyt, ettei Ciryonkaan ole enää liian nuori kuulemaan maansa asioista. Miehet ovat kokoontuneet neuvotteluhuoneeseen, jossa on suuri pöytä ja sen ympärillä tuoleja. Mutta vielä tärkeämpi esine on pienempi pyöreä pöytä, jolle on levitetty kartta. Kaikki ovat kokoontuneet seisomaan sen ympärille, vaikka osa heistä joutuu kurkkimaan toisten olkapäiden yli nähdäkseen, mitä kohtaa kartalla Elendil tai Isildur osoittaa.

Neuvottelussa puhutaan siitä, missä päin Keski-Maata vihollisen palvelijoita on havaittu, ja millaisiin toimenpiteisiin olisi ryhdyttävä, jotta niistä päästäisiin eroon. Elendil kertoo pohjoisen sotaretkistä örkkilaumoja vastaan. Gil-galad on saanut pidettyä Lindonin puhtaana, mutta asiat eivät ole yhtä hyvin Eriadorissa, varsinkaan sen itäisimmissä ja pohjoisimmissa osissa. Sumuvuorilla pesii hiisiä, ja puhutaan, että pohjoisempana asuisi lohikäärme, ehkä useampikin.

Etelässä örkkejä on havaittu Rhovanionissa, Suuren Vihermetsän ja Mordorin välillä, mutta ne ylittävät harvoin Anduinin ja tulevat Calenardhonin puolelle Gondorin maille, puhumattakaan siitä, että eksyisivät Pohjois-Ithilieniin, jota Isildurin sotilaat vartioivat. Anárionin ja Isildurin suurin huolenaihe ovat sen sijaan etelän ihmiset, erityisesti Umbar ja siellä asuvat mustat númenorilaiset – ne, jotka aikanaan muuttivat Keski-Maahan perustamiinsa siirtokuntiin, orjuuttivat alkuperäisasukkaat ja ryhtyivät palvomaan pimeyttä Sauronin oppien mukaisesti. Aina silloin tällöin Umbarin laivat purjehtivat Gondorin etelärannoille ja tekevät ryöstöretkiä kyliin ja kaupunkeihin.

Sitten ovat vielä villi-ihmiset, joita asustaa siellä täällä Anórienin metsissä ja Calenardhonissa. He taistelivat Sauronin puolella silloin, kun haltiat Gil-galadin johdolla kävivät sotaa häntä vastaan, ja ovat senkin jälkeen aina taipuneet enemmän idän tahtoon kuin kuunnellet lännen ihmisten neuvoja.

"Ne, jotka kutsuvat itseään Vuorten Miehiksi ovat jo pitkään tehneet pahojaan Valkoisten Vuorten pohjoispuolella ja kiusanneet niitä villi-ihmisten heimoja, jotka ovat suopeampia meitä kohtaan", kertoo Morthondin Laakson lordi Berenor. "Ja viime aikoina ne ovat alkaneet hyökkäillä minun mailleni vuorten eteläpuolelle. Väkeni on peloissaan. Olen määrännyt jousimieheni partioimaan kylissä, ja siitä on ehkä ollut vähän apua, mutta tarvitsen miehiäni muihinkin tehtäviin."  

Ruhtinas Maion jatkaa: "Ja nämä samaiset vuoristolaiset ovat häirinneet myös meitä Lamedonin puolella. Patikoivat vaivihkaa Tarlangin Niskan yli, ja tekevät ryöstöretkiä mailleni. Minä yritin puhua heidän päällikölleen - sille joka kutsuu itseään Vuorten Kuninkaaksi, mutta hän tokaisi vain, ettei neuvottele valloittajakansan kanssa."

"Heidän röyhkeytensä on näemmä vain kasvanut vuosien myötä", toteaa Isildur.

"Minulla ei riitä sotilaita koko Lamedonin turvaksi", valittaa Maion.

"Kenties meidän tulisi yrittää ratkaista tämä ongelma diplomatian keinoin", ehdottaa Elendil. "Neuvon teitä poikiani, että lähdette tapaamaan tätä vuoristolaisten päällikköä, ja yritätte saada hänet solmimaan liiton kanssanne. Kenties hän kuuntelee, kun pääsee puhumaan kuninkaan kanssa."

"Siitä ei tule helppoa", sanoo Berenor. "Hän on aina ollut Vihollisen puolella, niin uskon."

"Minä lähden", sanoo Isildur. "En suvaitse sitä, että kukaan muu kuin minä, veljeni tai isäni kutsuu itseään kuninkaaksi tämän valtakunnan mailla. Hänen on nöyrryttävä ja tunnustettava meidät kuninkaikseen, tai muuten hän ja hänen miehensä joutuvat katumaan katkerasti."

Ciryon on innoissaan siitä, että saa olla mukana kuuntelemassa, ja kun neuvottelu viimein päättyy, hän päättää rientää heti kertomaan siitä kaiken Mírielille. Hän on pikkuhiljaa tutustunut neitoon, sillä he ovat jutelleet hetken joka päivä illallisen jälkeen, ja tänään heidän on määrä tavata jo aiemmin. Ennen kuin Ciryon ehtii luikahtaa ovesta ruhtinaiden vanavedessä, laskeutuu käsi hänen olkapäälleen.

"Opitko mitään, _yonya_?"

"Kyllä, _atar_ ", vastaa Ciryon kuuliaisesti. "Se oli mitä mielenkiintoisin neuvottelu."  
"Näen että sinulla on kiire, mutta tule tänään ennen illallista huoneeseeni. Minun täytyy puhua hetki sinun ja veljiesi kanssa."

"Sopii, _atar_!" huikkaa Ciryon ja kohta hän jo rientää kovaa vauhtia kohti vieraiden huoneita.

 

Míriel lupasi odottaa häntä ensimmäisessä kerroksessa, Tar-Minyaturia esittävän patsaan vieressä. Kun Ciryon on melkein perillä, hän hidastaa askeleitaan ja koettaa olla kuin herrasmies, joka sattumalta törmää käytävällä tuttavaan. Míriel ottaa hänet vastaan hymyillen.

"No niin, saanko nyt vihdoin nähdä sen, josta olette jo monesti puhunut!" huudahtaa neito.

"Ehkäpä on jo tullut sen aika", vastaa Ciryon. "Mutta ettekö halua ensin kuulla siitä, mistä puhuimme neuvottelussa?"

"Jos siellä puhuttiin jostakin kiinnostavasta, niin kertokaa toki."

"Saanen johdattaa teidät ensin johonkin rauhallisempaan paikkaan, jossa meidän on helpompi keskustella?"

Ciryon tarjoaa neidolle käsivartensa, johon tämä tarttuu. Hän vie neidon sille käytävälle, jolla hänen oma huoneensa sijaitsee, vaikkei hän tietenkään sitä aio esitellä neidolle – se ei olisi sopivaa herrasmiehelle. Mutta käytävän päässä on suuri ikkunasyvennys, jossa Ciryon usein istuu ja katselee alas kaupunkiin. Siellä häntä häiritään vain harvoin. Kohta he istuvat vieretysten syvennyksessä.

"Tämä kaupunki on kaunis, mutta en malta odottaa, että näen Minas Anorin. Te varmasti tunnette sen kuin omat taskunne", toteaa neito.

"Me käymme siellä joka vuosi", kertoo Ciryon. "Se on ihmeellinen kaupunki, omalla tavallaan. Se kohoaa vuoren rinnettä pitkin ja koostuu seitsemästä piiristä – ylimmällä on kuninkaan linna, ja se on valkoinen ja säteilee kilpaa auringon kanssa. Ja kun aurinko laskee Mindolluinin taa, sen viime säteet maalaavat linnan leiskuvan punaisiin väreihin. Siitä tehtiin sellainen, koska setäni Anárion rakastaa aurinkoa ja lämpöä, eikä Minas Anor ole koskaan kylmä eikä pimeä."

"Minä olen kuullut, että kuningas Anárion on lempeä valtias."

"Sellainen hän on. Hän ei ole koskaan synkkä eikä pahalla päällä."

"No, pian minä näen hänen kaupunkinsa. Isäni on sopinut, että matkustamme _mettarën_ jälkeen Minas Anoriin ja vietämme siellä aikamme, kunnes kevät saapuu ja voimme matkustaa takaisin pohjoiseen."

Ciryon toivoisi neidon jäävän koko talveksi Minas Ithiliin. Silti hän ymmärtää, että pohjoisen ruhtinaat haluavat tutustua Etelä-Valtakunnan kaikkiin suuriin kaupunkeihin nyt, kun ovat täällä. Matka Arnorin ja Gondorin välillä on pitkä, eikä kukaan kulje sitä kylminä talvikuukausina. Ciryon on kuitenkin iloinen siitä, että hänellä on vielä useita viikkoja aikaa tutustua paremmin Mírieliksi kutsumaansa neitoon.

"Mitä neuvottelussa puhuttiin? Kuulostitte niin innostuneelta hetki sitten."

Ciryon hymähtää. "Haluatteko todella kuulla? Kenties sellaiset asiat eivät sittenkään kiinnosta nuoria naisia. Vaikka mistä minä tietäisin? En ole koskaan tuntenut ketään nuorta naista."

"Ettekö ole oppinut mitään naisten ajatuksista omilta serkuiltanne?"

Ciryon kohauttaa olkapäitään. "He ovat vanhempia kuin Elendur, ja vain vanhin heistä asuu yhä Minas Anorissa. Nuoremmat menivät naimisiin ja muuttivat pois jo kauan ennen kuin minä synnyin. Näen heitä vain juhlissa, eivätkä he minusta ole kovin nuoria, kun heillä on jo omia lapsia."

"Ymmärrän. Mutta minä kyllä olen sellainen nuori nainen, jota kiinnostaisi tietää enemmän maamme asioista. Isäni mielestä ne eivät kuulu naisille."

"Minä en ajattele niin!" julistaa Ciryon. Ja perään hän kertoo kaiken, minkä muistaa neuvottelusta. Erityisesti hän muistaa Vuorten Kuninkaan ja että isä on päättänyt lähteä tapaamaan häntä.

"Toivottavasti se mies ei ole vaarallinen! Minä en ainakaan haluaisi tavata häntä", sanoo neito.

"Mutta jos olisitte kuningas, ette varmasti haluaisi maassanne asuvan sellaista, joka ei tunnusta teitä valtiaakseen. Se mies on kapinoitsija! Mutta minun isäni saa hänet kyllä ruotuun."

Sitten Ciryon tarttuu neidon käteen, ja johdattaa hänet paikkaan, johon he alun perin olivat menossa. Se on vain hieman edempänä seuraavalla käytävällä: syvennys, jossa on Tar-Mírielin kuva. Maalaus on valtava, melkein koko seinän korkuinen ja sen molemmille puolille on asetettu koristeelliset kyntteliköt, jotka valaisevat kuvaa. Mutta niitä ei tarvittaisi, sillä valkoiseen pukuun verhoutunut, vaaleatukkainen Míriel hohtaa pimeässäkin kuin kuu. Jopa maalauksessa hän on kauniimpi kuin hopea, norsunluu tai helmi simpukan kuorien suojassa, kauniimpi kuin Valkea Puu, kun se kevätiltaisin avaa sulotuoksuiset kukkansa ja hohtaa kilpaa täysikuun kanssa.

"Sanotaan, että hän oli kaunein nainen, joka koskaan eli Akallabêthissa", toteaa neito.

"Sitä hän oli, ellei kaunein koko maailmassa", sanoo Ciryon.

"Jopa kauniimpi kuin Lúthien?"

"En tiedä, sillä en ole koskaan nähnyt Lúthienia."

"Kaunis Míriel oli joka tapauksessa. Tämä maalaus on ihmeellinen ja hieno. Kuka sen on tehnyt, ja onko se tuotu kadonneesta maasta?"

"Ei, sen maalasi muuan taitelija isäni pyynnöstä sen jälkeen, kun sukuni oli saapunut Keski-Maahan. Jotta emme unohtaisi häntä, viimeistä kuningatarta." 

Ja nyt kun naiset ovat vieretysten, Ciryon näkee, ettei Caleth ole Míriel. Vaalea hän on, ja kaunis, mutta hänen piirteensä eivät läheltä katsottuna ole Mírielin. Kasvot ovat pyöreämmät, nenä hieman lyhyempi, ja harmaista silmistä puuttuu suru ja viisaus, jotka tekevät Mírielistä niin ihmeellisen ihanan. Silti, Caleth on siinä, aivan hänen vieressään, eikä Ciryonin tarvitsisi muuta kuin ojentaa kätensä, niin hän voisi koskettaa tämän hiuskiehkuroita ja tuntea niiden silkkisen pehmeyden sormiensa välissä.

Juuri silloin Caleth irrottaa silmänsä maalauksesta, katsoo nuorukaiseen ja hänen silmiinsä syttyy leikkisä hymy. "Te taidatte olla ihastunut Mírieliin. Ettekö olekin?"

"Miksi olisin? Hänestä ei ole jäljellä muuta kuin tämä kuva!" puolustautuu Ciryon.

"Mutta päiväunissanne näette hänet elävänä neitona. Eikä ihastumiseen muuta tarvita."  
"Mitä te siitä tiedätte? Ja olette sitä paitsi väärässä. Minä en harrasta päiväunelmointia."

"Uskokoon ken tahtoo. Mutta minä sanon, että te valehtelette kovasti, nuori herra Ciryon. Eikö isänne ole opettanut teille rehellisyyttä?"

Koko ajan neito hymyilee, ja Ciryon on hämmentynyt. Hän ei tiedä mitä sanoa, ja hänen kasvojaan kuumottaa. "Olette erehtynyt, neito", hän jatkaa lopulta. "Minä en ole ihastunut, mutta minä ihailen häntä. Enkä vain siksi, että Míriel oli kaunis – hän oli myös vahva, eikä sortunut silloinkaan, kun oli ainoa Uskollinen Armenelosissa. Kuvitelkaa, millaista hänen elämänsä on ollut! Hän on istunut samassa illallispöydässä Sauronin kanssa. Olisiko teistä ollut siihen?" Ciryon katsoo neitoon vaativasti. 

Neito vakavoituu, laskee katseensa. "Ymmärrän, mitä tarkoitatte. Ja ei, en usko että minusta olisi ollut siihen."  
"Luulen, ettei minustakaan olisi ollut", toteaa Ciryon ja antaa varovaisen hymyn nousta kasvoilleen.

"Minun on jouduttava, kuninkaanpoika", sanoo neito sitten. "Aika rientää, ja pian on taas illallisen aika. Tapaammeko vielä sen jälkeen? Onko vielä jokin paikka linnassa, jota ette ole minulle näyttänyt?"

"Tapaan teidät mielelläni. Ja lupaan, ettette ole vielä nähnyt läheskään kaikkia tämän linnan salaisuuksia!"

* * *

Ciryon saapuu paikalle viimeisenä. Hän on punaposkinen ja hengästynyt, tullut juosten kuin oppitunneiltaan myöhässä oleva lapsi.

"Suokaa anteeksi, _atar_ , olin unohtaa…", hän mumisee tullessaan, isänsä katsetta vältellen.

"Kuninkaanpojan ei ole silti sopivaa säntäillä tuolla tavoin. Olet nuori, mutta et enää lapsi", sanoo kuningas ankarasti.

"Pyydän anteeksi."

Kuningas seisoo kirjoituspöydän takana ja katsoo jokaista poikaansa vuoron perään ennen kuin aloittaa. "Kuten kuulitte neuvottelussa, Lamedonissa ja Morthondissa on ongelmia. Ja ajateltuani asiaa ja puhuttuani lisää Maionin ja Berenorin kanssa, ymmärrän, etten voi antaa tämän asian odottaa. Heidän olisi pitänyt kääntyä minun tai Anárionin puoleen jo aiemmin. Olen päättänyt, että lähden selvittämään asiaa heti huomista seuraavana päivänä, ja että Aratan ja Ciryon lähtevät minun kanssani. Elendur jää tänne, pitämään huolta linnasta ja kansasta."

Ciryon katsoo isäänsä eikä saata uskoa korviaan. Hänkö joutuisi lähtemään pois Minas Ithilistä nyt kun Caleth on täällä?

"Mutta _atar_ , entä vieraamme…", hän aloittaa. "Eihän kuningas toki voi poistua kodistaan silloin, kun hänellä on vieraita?"

"Eivät he jää tänne", isä sanoo. "He ovat kaikki lähdössä pian, kuka minnekin. Suurin osa menee Osgiliathiin, sillä he haluavat nähdä kaupungin, varsinkin ne jotka ovat tulleet pohjoisesta. Sitä paitsi, pidämme _mettarë_ -juhlan tänä vuonna Osgiliathissa. Jos kiirehdimme, ehdimme takaisin matkaltamme siihen mennessä."

"Otaksun, että lähdette laivalla", toteaa Elendur.

"Laiva on ainoa järkevä tapa matkustaa tähän aikaan vuodesta", sanoo isä. "Ja minä arvelin, ettet pahoita mieltäsi, vaikka et pääsekään mukaan."

"En lainkaan, _atarinya_."

Aratan rähähtää nauramaan. "Elendur pelkää merta! Aina niin urhea, viisas ja täydellinen kuninkaiden perijä ei uskalla astua laivaan! Mitä kaikkea muuta sinä et uskalla, rakas veljeni?"

Isän leukaperät kiristyvät uhkaavasti. "Sinun, Aratan, olisi syytä pitää suusi kiinni. Pari kertaa laivan kannella ei tee sinusta merten urhoa. Me olemme merenkävijäkansaa, mutta en pakota laivaan ketään, joka on joutunut katsomaan, kuinka Atalantë sortui ja vajosi. Ei isänikään ole astunut laivaan sen koommin, vaikka hän oli aikanaan yksi kansamme taitavimmista purjehtijoista."

" _Atarinya_ , jos tahdot, minä tulen mukaan. Minä en pelkää astua laivaan, vaikka en purjehtimisesta pidäkään", Elendur sanoo.

"Tiedän sen, mutta sinua tarvitaan täällä, _yonya_. Paljon enemmän kuin veljiäsi, jotka ovat vielä monella tapaa keskenkasvuisia."

Keskustelu on päättynyt. Aratanilla ei näytä olevan mitään merimatkaa vastaan, päinvastoin, hän vaikuttaa varsin tyytyväiseltä. Mutta Ciryon ei pysty iloitsemaan, vaikka ehkä jonakin muuna aikana hän olisi ollut innoissaan tulevasta seikkailusta. Hän ei tietenkään pysty kätkemään pettymystä isältään. Tämä pysäyttää hänet ovella ennen kuin hän ehtii seurata veljiään ulos.

"Jokin on nyt vialla. Minä luulin, että ilahtuisit siitä, että otan sinut mukaan matkalle."

"Minä… minun pitäisi joutua illalliselle."

"Eivät he aloita ennen kuin minä olen pöydässä. Voimme hyvin puhua hetkisen."

Ciryon kääntyy hitaasti, isä sulkee oven, ja he ovat kahden.

"Mistä nyt on kyse? Kerro minulle."

Se on niitä hetkiä, jolloin Ciryon toivoo, että hänellä olisi rohkeutta sanoa isälleen vastaan, niin kuin Aratan tekee. Hän on hiljaa, mutta ei kuitenkaan kestä kauan isän tutkivaa katsetta. Hän kertoo totuuden. "En tahdo lähteä."

"Haluat pysyä täällä. Tai kenties haluaisit mieluummin mennä Osgiliathiin vieraidemme mukana?"

"Kenties."

Kuningas huokaa. "Olet viettänyt liikaa aikaa Fornostin Caladaerin tyttären kanssa. Taisin tehdä virheen rohkaistessani sinua pyytämään neitoa tanssiin. Ymmärrät varmasti, että sinun täytyy unohtaa se neito, ja mitä pikemmin ryhdyt siihen, sitä helpommin se käy."

"Minä en tahdo unohtaa häntä."

"Mutta sinun täytyy, Ciryon. Ei ole muuta mahdollisuutta. Hän on sinua vanhempi ja olet muutenkin liian nuori seurustelemaan neitojen kanssa, puhumattakaan siitä että alkaisit harkita avioliittoa. Fornostin ruhtinassuku, vaikka onkin korkea-arvoinen, ei ole yhtä pitkäikäistä kuin Elrosin suku. Tämä neito vanhenee sinua nopeammin, ja jos te päätyisitte yhteen, joutuisitte toisistanne eroon ennen kuin huomaisittekaan."

"En välittäisi siitä! Hetkikin yhteistä aikaa riittäisi minulle loppuelämäksi!"

"Ja entä lapsenne sitten? Haluaisitko jättää maasi ja omaisuutesi miehelle, joka on lähes yhtä vanha kuin sinä itse – tai kukaties jo kuollut siinä vaiheessa, kun itse väsyt maailmaan. Sinun pitäisi tietää, että meidän suvussamme mies ei avioidu eikä saata lasta maailmaan ennen kuin on vähintään viidenkymmenen – niin on aina ollut ja niin on aina tuleva olemaan. Perijän tulee olla mies parhaassa iässään, ei kohti hautaa kulkeva vanhus. Ei, Ciryon, sinä et ole niin typerä, että edes harkitsisit sitä neitoa puolisoksesi."

Ciryon vetäytyy kauemmas ja kääntyy poispäin isästään. Hän tuntee kiukun kuplivan mustana sisällään. "En minä harkitse häntä puolisokseni!" hän kivahtaa vastapäiselle seinälle.

Hiljaisuus. Ciryon kuulee isän hengittävän syvään, ennen kuin hän puhuu. "Vai niin. Miksikä sinä häntä sitten harkitset?"

Ciryon ei vastaa. Hän haluaa poistua, mennä huoneeseensa ja murjottaa siellä koko loppuelämänsä. Hän kuulee, kuinka isä astelee kirjoituspöydän luota ikkunan ääreen ja katsoo ulos pimenevään iltaan.

"Minä arvaan, mitä sinä haluat ja mitä suunnittelet, mutta sinun on unohdettava se. Sinun täytyy ymmärtää, että se, mitä Aratan tekee, on väärin, ja siinä piilee vaara. Hän on toistaiseksi ollut onnekas, mutta joka päivä minä pelkään. Ciryon, sinun täytyy luvata, että et seuraa veljesi jalanjälkiä, sillä minä en kestäisi sitä, että kaksi kolmesta pojastani ajautuu pahoille teille."

Ciryon huomaa hikoilevansa. Onko linnassa aina ollut näin kuuma? Hän kääntyy ja näkee isästään vain selän, kun tämä katsoo ulos tähtiin. " _Atarinya_ , en minä tahdo tuottaa teille häpeää. Enkä minä ajatellut mitään kunniatonta, minä vannon! Minä tahdoin vain oppia tuntemaan hänet, ja kenties, jos hän antaisi luvan, olisin koskettanut häntä… mutta vain hänen hiuksiaan. Minä en ole Aratan!" Ciryon ei tiedä, miksi hän kertoo tämän kaiken, mutta hän haluaa, ettei isä kuvittele hänestä samaa kuin Aratanista.

Isä kääntyy hitaasti, katsoo poikaansa arvioiden. "Ehkä olen lukenut sinua väärin. Silti on parempi, ettet enää tapaa sitä neitoa. Ymmärrät sen kyllä myöhemmin. Ja nyt me menemme illalliselle."

Silloin Ciryon tietää, että se on ohi. Illallispöydässä hänen ei ole nälkä. Kun Caleth katsoo häneen, Ciryon pudistaa pienesti päätään ja vilkaisee isänsä suuntaan. Neito ymmärtää. Hän luo myötätuntoisen hymyn Ciryonin suuntaan. Illallisen jälkeen Elendur tulee Ciryonin luo, ja ohjaa tämän päättäväisesti huoneeseen, jossa nuoret miehet ystävineen tapaavat pelata ennen maate menoa.


	7. Meren kutsu

Osgiliath, kuninkaiden kaupunki, on Gondorin valtakunnan pääkaupunki, joka levittäytyy Anduin-virran kummallekin puolelle, ja on tarkalleen puolivälissä, kun kuljetaan Kuun Tornista Auringon Torniin. On kirkas mutta kylmä myöhäissyksyn päivä, kun seurue matkaa pitkin suoraa ja leveää, valkoisin kivin päällystettyä tietä Minas Ithilistä alas kohti Osgiliathia. Tie kulkee iloisena solisevan Ithilduinin viertä, mutta puiden runkojen lomasta saattaa silloin tällöin nähdä pilkahduksen suuremmasta virrasta, joka virtaa vuolaana ja vapaana vihreän laakson keskellä, kohti kaukana etelässä siintävää merta.

Ensimmäiset ratsastajat saapuvat Itä-Osgiliathiin puolen päivän aikaan. Suuri joukko väkeä on ottamassa heitä vastaan, sillä harvoin on niin, että kaikki kolme kuningasta saapuvat kaupunkiin yhtä aikaa. Moni haluaa nähdä vilauksen Korkeasta Kuninkaasta, joka kantaa hopeista sauvaa kädessään, smaragdein koristeltua sormusta sormessaan, ja kirkkaan tähden lailla loistavaa haltiakristallia otsallaan. Ja kun Korkea Kuningas viimein ratsastaa heidän ohitseen kohti Suurta Siltaa, monet heistä joutuvat laskemaan katseensa, ja jotkut putoavat polvilleen, sillä kuningas Elendil on paljon enemmän, kuin he koskaan ovat saattaneet mielessään kuvitella.

Mutta ne, jotka uskaltavat katsoa, hämmästyvät vielä enemmän huomatessaan, että Korkean Kuninkaan ja tämän poikien jäljessä ratsastaa haltioita. Useimmat eivät ole koskaan ennen kohdanneet ketään heidän kaltaistaan, mutta kaikki kyllä tunnistavat jalon kansan edustajat nähdessään heidän silmiensä loisteen ja ihonsa hehkun, ja mykistyvät heidän ihmeellisen kauneutensa edessä. 

Ratsastajat pysähtyvät keskelle siltaa, sillä siihen Tähtien Kupoli on rakennettu. Tässä ihmeellisessä pyöreäkattoisessa linnassa on Osgiliathin Suuri Sali, jossa Isildur ja Anárion pitävät hovia joka kuukausi. Ylhäällä kupolissa on Suurkivi, jonka kautta he voivat olla yhteydessä pohjoiseen silloin, kun heidän omat neuvonsa eivät riitä, tai kun he tarvitsevat isänsä hyväksynnän päätöksilleen.

Valtaistuinsalin vartijat kumartavat, kun ylimykset astuvat sisään. Sali on valoisa, sillä kahta sen seinistä koristavat suuret kuvioidut lasi-ikkunat, ja lattia on valkoista marmoria, joka on kiillotettu niin kirkkaaksi, että siitä voi nähdä oman kuvajaisensa. Monet valkoiset pylväät kannattelevat kattoa, ja seinustoja koristavat ankara-ilmeiset patsaat, jotka esittävät Númenorin ensimmäisiä kuninkaita. Salin päässä on koroke, jolle on asetettu kaksi valkeasta kivestä veistettyä valtaistuinta rintarinnan, ja seinään niiden taakse on kaiverrettu Valkoisen Puun kuva, jonka lehvistö on koristettu lukuisin hopeanhohtoisin jalokivin. 

"Mitä sanot, _atar_? Kun viimeksi kävit, kaikki oli vielä keskeneräistä", toteaa Isildur.

Elendil katselee ympärilleen ja hymyilee hyväksyvästi. "Kaunis tämä on, mutta eikö tämä kaikki valkoinen tee palatsista hieman kalsean? Annúminasissa olemme käyttäneet enemmän puuta – sitä on pohjoisessa saatavilla viljalti."  
"Puu palaa, tai jos ei pala, lahoaa. Tässä sen sijaan on linna, joka ei milloinkaan murru. Se seisoo tässä muuttumattomana maailman loppuun asti, tai niin minä uskon ja toivon", sanoo Isildur.

"Ei taida vielä olla sellaista kiveä, joka ei ajan myötä rapautuisi", sanoo kuitenkin Anárion. "Jos meillä olisi _mithriliä_ tarpeeksi, keksisi Isildur varmasti keinon rakentaa kaupunkimme kokonaan siitä."

"Niin keksisin, sillä minä en aio toiste katsoa vierestä, kun kotini murenee palasiksi ja katoaa jäljettömiin."

He jatkavat kulkuaan, tutkivat palatsin ja siirtyvät sitten katsomaan muita kaupungin rakennuksia. Elendil on vaikuttunut kaikesta näkemästään. Tuntuu uskomattomalta, miten nopeasti hänen poikansa ovat saaneet rakennettua kolme suurta ja kaunista kaupunkia mereltä saapuneille pakolaisille sekä niille, jotka asuivat näillä seuduilla jo ennestään. Täällä köyhimmilläkin on tilavat ja mukavat asumukset, ja koko ympäristö, kadut, seinät ja katot, on kirkasta, valkeaa ja puhdasta. Hän ei enää ihmettele, miksi kansa katsoo hänen poikiaan kuin he olisivat enemmän kuin ihmisiä, enemmän mestari Elrondin kaltaisia, kenties. Elendil on ylpeä siitä, mitä itse on saanut aikaan pohjoisessa, Annúminasissa, Amon Sûlilla ja Fornostissa, mutta hän huomaa nyt, että hänen visionsa ovat olleet erilaiset kuin hänen pojillaan. Hän on rakentanut kaupunkinsa ihmisille, ei kuninkaille.

He päättävät kierroksensa niiden talojen luo, jotka Isildur ja Anárion ovat rakentaneet omiksi asunnoikseen niitä aikoja varten, jotka he viettävät pääkaupungissa. Ne muistuttavat yllättävän paljon sitä valkoista kartanoa, jossa he aikanaan asuivat Rómennassa.

"Hyvin vaikuttavaa", sanoo Elendil uudelleen, kun hänen poikansa luovat odottavat katseensa häneen.

"Tällaista ei ole ennen nähty", toteaa puolestaan Elrond, joka on kulkenut heidän mukanaan koko matkan.

"Ei tämä silti Armenelos ole", toteaa Isildur. 

"Mutta ei tämä kauneudessa sille häviä, suuruudessa vain", Elendil toteaa, sillä Armenelos oli todellakin paisunut valtavaksi, varsinkin viimeisinä aikoinaan, eikä hyvässä mielessä.

"Osgiliath ei ole Armenelos, sillä täällä ei asu yksikään musta númenorilainen", sanoo Isildur. "Ja sen vuoksi tämä on paljon kauniimpi."

* * *

Marillë ei tahtoisi Isildurin lähtevän. Mies on liian paljon poissa, matkoilla, hoitamassa asioita, jotka ovat liian tärkeitä antaa jonkun toisen tehtäväksi. Vain silloin, kuin pojat olivat pieniä lapsia, Isildur pysytteli kotona, niin kuin tapana on. Ne olivat parasta aikaa Marillën elämässä, ja välillä hän huomaa toivovansa, että voisi saada vielä yhden lapsen.

Laiva on valmiina lähtöön Osgiliathin satamassa. Se on Lamedonin ruhtinaan laiva, jolla tämä purjehti Elendurin juhliin seurueensa kanssa, ja se on riittävän iso ottaakseen kuninkaan seurueineen mukaan. Isildur on päättänyt mennä ensiksi laivalla Calembeliin, Lamedonin pääkaupunkiin, ratsastaa sieltä Tarlangin kukkulalle, ja siitä eteenpäin jalan Morthondiin.

Marillë on kietonut kätensä kuninkaansa ympärille ja painanut päänsä tämän leveää rintaa vasten.

"Palaathan pian takaisin? Lupaa se minulle!"

"Totta kai minä palaan. Tämä on vain tehtävä, joka minun pitää hoitaa. En jää sinne oleskelemaan", vastaa kuningas. Hän hyväilee kädellään kuningattarensa selkää. Ei hänkään lähde tälle matkalle mielellään.

 

Marillë pyysi saada päästä mukaan, mutta Isildur ei suostunut. "Siihen ei ole mitään syytä, ja matka on naiselle muutenkin liian raskas. Sitä paitsi, kuka tietää millainen tämä kapinoitsija on? Sinun on parempi pysyä kotona turvassa", hän sanoi. 

"Se mies voi olla vaarallinen!"

"Ehkä, mutta en minä häntä pelkää."

"Miksi sitten kutsuit ritarisi koolle? Otatko heidät kaikki mukaan?"

"Vain kaksikymmentä parasta, ja heidän aseenkantajansa. Kaiken varalta. Enemmän minä pelkään etelää, Umbarin väkeä, vaikkei heidän rosvolaivojaan olekaan viime aikoina vesillämme näkynyt."

Se ei rauhoittanut Marillëa.

 

"Sinä viivytät lähtöämme", sanoo kuningas hellästi.

Marillë huokaa. Hän irrottaa viimein kätensä, katsoo miestään jo kaipaavin silmin vetäytyessään kauemmas. "Mene sitten. _Valar_ suojelkoot sinua ja poikiamme matkallanne."

"Ossë ja Uinen ovat turvanamme, niin kuin aina ennenkin."

"En minä merta pelkääkään, vaan sitä, mikä sen päällä liikkuu ja mikä sen jälkeen odottaa."

"Pelkosi on turhaa, minä lupaan. Minun on nyt mentävä", Isildur sanoo ja painaa kevyen suudelman vaimonsa huulille. Hän kääntyy ja nousee laivaan.

Marillë katsoo laivan perään niin kauan kuin pystyy erottamaan sen valkeat purjeet Anduinin sinisyyden keskellä. Sitten hän tuntee Auriën kosketuksen käsivarrellaan.

"Älä murehdi, rakas käly. Nyt meillä on viimein aikaa puhella keskenämme kaikesta tärkeästä, mitä miehet eivät ymmärrä. Milloin olemmekaan viimeksi tehneet niin? Olenko jo kertonut pojanpojastani ja siitä kuinka osaamaton äiti lapsiparalla onkaan! Eikä miniäni kuuntele minun neuvojani ollenkaan, vaan väittää tietävänsä, mitä tekee. Vaikka tämä on hänen ensimmäisensä! Voi Marillë, et tiedä miten onnekas olet, kun sinulla ei ole tällaisia pulmia!"

Marillë hymyilee Anárionin vaimolle, ja seuraa tätä kuuliaisesti nuorimman kuninkaan taloon.

* * *

Päivä on pilvinen. Ciryon kietoo turkiksella reunustetun viittansa tiukemmin ympärilleen, kun kolea merituuli alkaa puhaltaa heidän lähestyessään Anduinin suistoa. Hän katsoo, kuinka isä opettaa Aratania ohjaamaan laivaa, sillä ruhtinas Maion on antanut kuninkaanpojille luvan harjoitella kapteenin tehtäviä matkan aikana. Aratan pitelee ruoria jännittyneen näköisenä, mutta keneltäkään ei jää näkemättä, kuinka innoissaan hän samalla on. Tuskin hän on koskaan ennen hymyillyt yhtä paljon isän seurassa.

"Onko kohta minun vuoroni?" kysyy Ciryon toiveikkaasti.

"Heti kun pääsemme avomerelle", lupaa isä. Hän laskee kätensä Ciryonin hartialle. "Joko sinäkin tunnet sen kutsun?" hän kysyy.

Ciryon ei vastaa. Hän katsoo horisonttiin, jossa Vuolas Virta jakautuu useiksi kapeammiksi uomiksi, jotka virtaavat kohti edessä avautuvaa harmaata ulappaa. Siellä on meri, josta Ciryon on kuullut vain tarinoissa. Se on paljon suurempi vesi kuin Anduin, sen Ciryon ymmärtää heti. Eniten häntä ihmetyttää se, ettei vastarantaa näy, jos katsoo Tolfalasin saaren ohi, ja hän miettii, mahtoiko joskus olla toisin. Onko tämä se asia, joka saa isän ja Elendurin aina vaikenemaan? Hän katsoo isää ja tämän hymyileviä silmiä, ja päättää kysyä.

"Tiedättekö, _atar_ , että näkyikö tästä kohtaa ennen Akallabêth?"

Kuningas kääntyy, hänen ilmeensä käy vakavammaksi. "Ei,  _senya_ , ei tästä kohtaa eikä mistään muualtakaan Keski-Maasta, ei edes Lindonin uloimman niemen kärjestä tai korkeimman tornin huipulta. Sillä Númenor oli paljon lähempänä Tol Eressëaa ja Siunattua Maata kuin Keski-Maata."

"Sitten se on ollut todella kaukana. Purjehditteko te koskaan sieltä Keski-Maahan?"

"Kerran isäni ja veljeni kanssa, kun Tar-Palantir oli vielä vallassa, ja edestakaiset matkat Keski-Maahan olivat sallittuja. Muistat varmasti, että myöhempinä aikoina Keski-Maahan purjehtivien Uskollisten oli kiellettyä palata koskaan takaisin Númenoriin. Moni ei sen vuoksi tohtinut lähteä, vaikka olot maassamme kävivät vaikeammiksi päivä päivältä."

"Lindonissako te kävitte?"

"Niin, menimme tapaamaan Gil-galadia."

Ciryon lopettaa kyselemisen, sillä hän ei halua pilata isän hyvää tuulta. Hän katselee, kuinka laiva lipuu ohi pitkää kaislaa kasvavien rantamaiden, ja kauempana siintävien rehevien niittyjen, joilla kukkivat valkoliljat ja kultakellot, ja näkee kuinka meri vain lähestyy lähestymistään, ja tuntee tuulen yhä suolaisemman tuoksun. Merilintujen parvet syöksähtelevät edestakaisin laivan yllä, ja hetkeksi Ciryon unohtaa kolean tuulen. _Hopeana virtaavat Celos ja Erui, vihreillä niityillä Lebenninin!_ hän muistaa laulun, jota hänen lastenhoitajansa lauloi vuosia sitten. Neiti oli kotoisin Lebenninistä.

Ciryon katsoo uudelleen isäänsä. Tämän silmät eivät enää hymyile.

* * *

"Alun perin rakensimme nämä sotilaiden käyttöön", selittää Anárion. "Mietimme, kuinka voisimme auttaa heitä toipumaan rasittavista harjoituksista nopeammin."

"Kuumia kylpyjä. Hyvin kekseliästä", toteaa Elendil. "Muistuttaa minua niistä kuumista lähteistä, joissa tavattiin kylpeä ennen kiipeämistä Meneltarmalle."

"Niin, niistä juuri saimme tämän idean. Kylvyt eivät ainoastaan auta rentoutumaan, vaan myös puhdistavat kehon. Puhdas sielu puhtaassa ruumiissa, kuten sanonta kuuluu", Anárion jatkaa.

Altaan vesi tuntuu miellyttävän lämpimältä. Elendil nojautuu taaksepäin ja sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä. Palveluspoika käy kaatamassa lisää viiniä altaan reunalla odottavaan pikariin.

"Ei se tietenkään jäänyt siihen", Anárion kertoo. "Ymmärsimme pian, että muutkin kuin sotilaat voisivat hyötyä puhdistautumisesta. Niinpä rakensimme kylpyjä ympäri Osgiliathia, kaiken kansan käyttöön, ja tietysti kaikki ne, joille se oli mahdollista, rakensivat oman altaan kotiinsa."

"Miten saatte veden pysymään lämpimänä?" kysyy Elrond, joka näyttää yhä hieman varautuneelta. Kenties hän on yllättynyt kutsusta tulla kylpemään samaan altaaseen kahden ihmismiehen kanssa.

"Lattian alla on hiilipannu, joka lämmittää allasta tasaisesti. Mutta meillä on myös altaita, joissa lämmitystä ei ole - siltä varalta, että tekee mieli virkistäytyä kylmässä vedessä," Anárion sanoo ja viittaa kädellään viereiseen altaaseen. "Se myös karaisee ruumista."

"Kiehtovaa", toteaa Elrond. "Minuun on todellakin tehnyt vaikutuksen se, miten hyvin kohtelette sotilaitanne. Uskon, että he muodostavat taitavan ja kestävän armeijan."

"Siitä ei ole epäilystäkään. Isildur on suunnitellut koulutusohjelman sotilaille, ja sen käymällä kenen tahansa on mahdollista yletä ritariksi asti, jos on riittävän lahjakas ja rohkea. Tämä mahdollisuus saa kaikki sotilaamme yrittämään parastaan, tai niin ainakin uskomme."

"Toivottavasti he ovat valmiita yrittämään parastaan sittenkin, kun palkkana voi olla 'kuolema ennen aikojaan', niin kuin ihmiset tapaavat sanoa", toteaa Elrond.

Hetken aikaa on hiljaista. Elendil on avannut silmänsä ja katsoo poikaansa ja Elrondia surumielisesti. "Senkö takia Ereinion lähetti sinut tänne – selvittämään, miten vahvan armeijan poikani ovat perustaneet?"

"Oi ei, sinun sanasi olisi riittänyt vakuuttaman hänet", lausuu Elrond. "Mutta hän halusi minun kertovan teille, että armeijalle tulee vielä tarvetta, eikä hän tarkoittanut vain etelän uhkaa."

"Mutta örkit ja villit ovat voimattomia ilman herraansa", sanoo Anárion. "Tuskin he pystyvät omin voimin järjestämään niin suurta hyökkäystä, että siitä olisi meille merkittävää uhkaa."

"En haluaisi huolestuttaa teitä", Elrond sanoo. "Mutta Gil-galad epäilee, ettei Sauron ole kokonaan poissa, niin kuin olemme toivoneet. Ja täällä ollessani olen havainnut merkkejä siitä, että hän on saattanut jo palata Mordoriin. Ja jos niin on, uskon että hän iskee mieluummin pikemmin kuin myöhemmin, sillä hän ei halua antaa kansallenne liikaa aikaa vahvistua Númenorin tuhon jälkeen. Teitä hän juuri nyt vihaa eniten, ja teistä hän haluaa eroon ensimmäiseksi. Hänen tarkoituksenaan oli hävittää koko Númenorin kansa ja sammuttaa Elrosin suku, mutta hän on nyt huomannut epäonnistuneensa siinä, ja se täyttää hänet vihalla."

Anárion huolestuu, melkein hätääntyy. "En voi uskoa tuota! Hän oli Atalantëssa, kun se upposi. Häneen ruumiinsa on meren pohjassa, niin kuin Ar-Pharazônin armeijakin."

"Niin, se kaunis ruumis, jonka hän rakensi itselleen, on kyllä poissa. Mutta te tiedätte mikä hän on. Hän ei ole sidoksissa ruumiiseensa. Ja Gil-galad epäilee hänen palanneen, uudenlaisena, vahvana mutta kammottavana, sillä hän tietää, ettei saa teitä Uskollisia pauloihinsa kauniilla kuorella ja puheilla. Pelko on hänen uusi aseensa."

"Miksi kerrotte tämän nyt, kun veljeni on poissa? Hän tietäisi, mitä tehdä ja ryhtyisi siihen heti!"

"Luulen, että hän tietää jo, tai ainakin aavistaa jossakin syvällä sisimmässään, ja on jo ryhtynyt toimiin", toteaa Elrond tyynesti.

"Kuinka niin? Puhuitteko hänen kanssaan?"

"En toki. Mutta miksi muuten hän olisi lähtenyt suurella kiireellä varmistamaan, että kaikki asukkaat tässä maassa ovat varmasti teidän puolellanne?" 

* * *

Ciryon katselee laivan kannelta ohitse lipuvia maisemia. Belfalasin rannikkoseudun kukkuloilla käyskentelee valkoisia lammaslaumoja. Muutamia kalastajakyliä on ripoteltu sinne tänne. Ciryon katsoo nuorta kalastajaa, joka soutaa kohti rannan laituria. Ciryon miettii, millaista olisi olla hän, tavallinen maalaisnuorukainen, joka vain tekee työtään, syö ja nukkuu, ja jos aikaa jää, käy ehkä vähän riiaamassa naapurintyttöä. Toisella puolella laivaa näkyy vain aavaa merta. Jostakin syystä isä pitää sitä puolta mielenkiintoisempana. Hän nojaa kaiteeseen, katselee horisonttiin, ja on tuskin liikahtanut paikaltaan koko päivänä. Aratan ohjaa laivaa. Carastion, heidän serkkunsa äidin puolelta, on ruorin vieressä ja Aratan yrittää neuvoa häntä.

Ciryon on pitkästynyt. Hänellä ei ole laivassa yhtään samanikäistä toveria. Hänen palvelijansa Targon jäi Osgiliathiin, koska isän mielestä kamaripalvelijoita ei tarvita tällaisella matkalla. Ciryonin tekisi mieli mennä juttelemaan Yúlaner-enon kanssa, mutta tämä näyttää melkein yhtä poissaolevalta ja synkältä kuin isä. Yúlaner on isän kaartinpäällikkö, ja on ollut tämän paras ystävä nuoruudesta asti. Ciryon toivoisi, että hänelläkin olisi paras ystävä, jolla olisi kaunis sisar, jonka hän voisi sitten myöhemmin naida. Se tekisi monesta asiasta paljon yksinkertaisemman.

Laivan kannella on hiljaista, vain tuuli suhisee Ciryonin korvissa. Aratanin ja Carastionin ajoittaiset naurunremakat kantautuvat hyvin laivan keulaan asti. Lopulta Yúlaner kaiketi kyllästyy kuuntelemaan nuorten miesten mekkalointia, sillä hän nousee ja menee moittimaan heitä. Ciryon nojaa eteenpäin ja katselee, kuinka laivan keula halkoo meren pintaa ja nostattaa ilmaan valkeaa vaahtoa ja pisaroita. Hän ei näe vilaustakaan Ossësta tai Uinenista.

Lopulta Ciryon rohkaisee mielensä ja astelee isänsä luo.

" _Atarinya_? Anteeksi, että vaivaan, mutta miten pitkään vielä kestää, ennen kuin olemme perillä?"

Kuningas ei vastaa. Ciryon laskee kätensä kevyesti tämän käsivarrelle. " _Atar_?"

On kuin isä havahtuisi unesta. Hän katselee hetkisen hämmästyneenä ympärilleen, kuin ei oikein muistaisi, miten on päätynyt laivaan, mutta sitten hän katsoo aurinkoa, joka kajastaa himmeänä pilviverhon läpi, ja kääntyy Ciryonin puoleen. "Jos tuulet pysyvät suotuisina, meidän on mahdollista saavuttaa Edhellond tänä iltana. Pysähdymme sinne päiväksi. Sitten jatkamme Ringlóa ja Ciriliä ylös Calembeliin, ja siihen menee vähintään yksi päivä, luultavasti kaksi."

"Hyvä on."

"Miksi kyselet? Pitkästyttääkö matkustaminen sinua?"

"Vähän."

"Ymmärrän sen, mutta ei ratsastaminen tai marssiminen ole paljon mielenkiintoisempaa. Ajatukset lähtevät harhailemaan, ja äkkiä oletkin suonsilmässä tai örkkilauman piirittämänä", hän sanoo.

"Mutta ei suinkaan tällä matkalla voi tapahtua mitään pahaa?"

"En usko, mutta koskaan ei voi olla liian varma."

Isä kääntyy katsomaan Aratania, joka pitelee ruoria vakaana kuin kokenut merimies. "Tuo näyttää käyvän häneltä luonnostaan", hän toteaa. "Hän on oppinut nopeasti, vaikka en koskaan nähnyt hänessä suurta merenkävijää. En samalla tavalla kuin sinussa, Ciryon, mistä sait nimesi. Mutta minä en ole koskaan nähnyt yhtä pitkälle kuin jotkut toiset kansastamme. Kaikesta huolimatta, miksi et ole opettelemassa kapteenin taitoja veljesi lailla?"

"Hän ei anna minun koskea ruoriin. Hän on kuitenkin luvannut, että paluumatkalla on minun vuoroni."

"Olkoon sitten niin. Koska olet viimeksi syönyt, _senya_? Mennään hyttiini ja katsotaan, löytyisikö meille apetta."

Ciryon seuraa isäänsä hyttiin, jonka ruhtinas Maion on antanut kuninkaan käyttöön. Palvelija järjestää heille pikaisesti teetä ja vehnäsiä. Isä ei istuudu alas syömään. Hän kävelee ympäriinsä teetä siemaillessaan ja vilkuilee ulos hytin pyöreästä ikkunasta.

"Vaivaako jokin mieltänne, _atar_?" uskaltautuu Ciryon kysymään, sillä isän käytös on hieman omituista, tai ainakin omituisempaa kuin yleensä.

"Monikin asia, _senya_ ", hän toteaa. "Meri tuo mieleeni muistoja menneisyydestä, eivätkä ne kaikki ole hyviä muistoja. Ja Umbar herättää minussa levottomuutta. Onneksi heidän laivojaan ei ole nyt näkynyt. Mutta älä huolehdi, _senya_. Umbarin kuninkailla ei ole syytä hyökätä kimppuumme, sillä heillä on tarpeeksi tekemistä omissa maissaan. Niin kauan kuin Sauron pysyy poissa, meillä ei ole todellista hätää."

"Mutta hän kuoli Akallabêthin tuhossa, eikö niin? Toki hän pysyy aina poissa."

"Niin minä olen ajatellut ja niin minä yhä toivon." Sitten hän äkkiä pudistaa päätään ja naurahtaa synkästi. "Minun ei pitäisi puhua tästä sinulle, Ciryon. Olet nuori ja sinun pitäisi nauttia elämästäsi ja jättää murheet vanhemmille miehille. Palaa kannelle ja käske veljesi antaa ruori sinulle, edes hetkeksi. Laivan ohjaaminen rauhoittaa, usko minua."


	8. Vaeltaja ei eksy jokainen

Isildurin seurue pysähtyy päiväksi Edhellondiin, jossa on haltioiden satama. Siitä nämä purjehtivat omaan merentakaiseen valtakuntaansa, johon kuolevaisilla ei ole pääsyä. Ciryon miettii isoisänsä isää Amandilia, joka lähti purjehtimaan meren yli kohti Amania pyytääkseen apua Uskollisille. Kukaan ei tiedä, pääsikö Amandil koskaan perille. Nykyisin kenenkään ihmisen on turha yrittää sellaista matkaa, sillä vain haltioiden laivat voivat yhä purjehtia suoraa linjaa pitkin. Ihmisten purret kääntyvät ja palaavat kuin itsestään takaisin sinne, mistä ovat lähteneet. Niin ainakin väitetään. Ciryon ei usko purjehtivansa koskaan niin kauas, että saisi varmuudella tietää.

"Ennen kuin haltiat tulivat, tässä paikassa oli ihmisten tekemä alkeellinen kalastajasatama", kertoo ruhtinas Maion Edhellondin historiasta. "Kalastajakylien asukkaat kuitenkin pelkäsivät _eldaria_ ja pakenivat vuorille, ja tästä tuli haltioiden kaupunki. Mutta kuinka pitkäksi aikaa, sitä minä en tiedä. Nyt minusta näyttää, että haltiat ovat vuorostaan lähdössä pois ihmisten tieltä."

He jatkavat matkaa pitkin Ringlóa, ja joen haarautuessa he valitsevat läntisen uoman, jota kutsutaan Ciriliksi. Mereltä käyvä tuuli siivittää heidän matkaansa, ja Ciryon on iloinen, kun he viimein saapuvat Calembelin satamaan. Kaupunki on númenorilaisten rakentama ja tyyliltään se muistuttaa hieman Osgiliathia, mutta sen valkeat rakennukset ovat yksinkertaisempia ja kaupunki itsessään on paljon pienempi. Ciryon näkee myös runsaasti puita ja pensaita rakennusten lomassa, ja se tuo hänen mieleensä kodin, Minas Ithilin.

Calembelista on kuitenkin vielä matkaa Vuorten Kuninkaan asuinsijoille. He jäävät sen vuoksi muutamaksi päiväksi Calembeliin lepäämään ja valmistautumaan viimeistä taivalta varten. He ratsastavat satamaan tuoduilla hevosilla ruhtinas Maionin kartanolle, joka on rakennettu kaupungin laidalla kohoavalle suurelle kukkulalle.

Ciryon seuraa sivusta, kun isä, ruhtinas Maion ja Yúlaner-eno suunnittelevat matkaa, neuvottelevat Lamedonin nykyisestä tilanteesta ja siitä, mitä tulevaisuudessa tapahtuu. Aratanin kiinnostus näyttää sen sijaan kohdistuvan Maionin kahteen tyttäreen, jotka eivät ole vielä aivan täysi-ikäisiä eivätkä siksi olleet mukana Elendurin juhlissa. Tyttäret haluavat esitellä Aratanille ja Carastionille kartanoa ja kaupunkia, ja Ciryonin yllätykseksi Aratan nappaa hänet mukaan, kun he lähtevät kiertämään ruhtinaan tiluksia.

Ciryon yllättyy uudelleen, kun nuorempi tyttäristä haluaakin jutella hänen kanssaan Aratanin ja Carastionin sijasta. Neidon nimi on Ailinel, ja hän antaa ruskeiden suortuviensa liehua vapaana tuulessa, kun hän istuu valkean ratsunsa selässä. Toisin kuin sisarensa, hän käyttää miesten satulaa ja on pukeutunut yksinkertaiseen ja koruttomaan vaateparteen. Ailinel kertoo perheensä tarinan; kuinka hänen isänsä ja isoisänsä vaimoineen pakenivat Númenorista sen jälkeen, kun Sauron oli rakennuttanut temppelinsä ja Uskollisten vainoaminen alkoi. Isoisä perusti Calembelin kaupungin Lamedoniin ja ryhtyi viljelemään maata.

He ratsastavat matalan, ruohikkoisen kukkulan laelle, ja katsovat sieltä kohti Valkoisia Vuoria, jotka kohoavat jylhinä kaikkialla pohjoisessa ja itäisessä horisontissa.

"On vaikea uskoa, että noiden vuorten takana on enää mitään! Tai että kukaan voisi ylittää ne", sanoo Ciryon. Hän on nähnyt ne monta kertaa ennenkin, mutta hän ei ole ennen ymmärtänyt, kuinka pitkälle länteen ja etelään lumihuippuiset vuorijonot ulottuvat.

"Niiden takana pohjoisessa on Calenardhon, vihreä maa, jossa kasvaa pitkää ruohoa, mutta asuu vähän ihmisiä. Mutta kun mennään vielä pohjoisemmaksi, pois Gondorin mailta ja Anduinin laaksoihin asti, tapaamme pohjalaisia", kertoo Ailinel. "He ovat väkeviä ihmisiä ja hyviä ratsastajia. Isä on joskus matkustanut heidän luokseen ja ostanut heiltä hevosia."

"Ovatko he meidän ystäviämme?" kysyy Ciryon.

"He ovat hyviä ihmisiä, eivätkä ole koskaan taistelleet Sauronin puolella", tietää Ailinel.

Aratan ja Carastion kuulevat keskustelun. "Minä olen kuullut, että heillä on oljenväriset, ruokkoamattomat tukat, jotka ulottuvat ainakin vyötäröön asti, niin naisilla kuin miehilläkin", sanoo Aratan. "Ja miehet ovat tietysti muutenkin karvaisia kuin eläimet, eivätkä pidä muuta vaatetta kuin eräänlaista taljaa lanteillaan. Ja jos he ovatkin hyviä tappelemaan, aseita heillä ei ole, ellei sitten puunuijia ja -keihäitä sellaisiksi lasketa!"

"He ovat siis niin kuin villi-ihmisiä?" Ciryon toteaa.

"Eivät toki", korjaa Ailinel. "He ovat meille kaukaista sukua, Ihmisten Kolmen Huoneen jälkeläisiä, jotka taistelivat Ensimmäisellä Ajalla _edainin_ joukoissa Suurta Pahaa vastaan. He eivät kuitenkaan ottaneet vastaan kutsua muuttaa Númenoriin, vaan halusivat jäädä asumaan omille, tutuille seuduilleen. Ja nykyään he puhuvat yhteiskieltä omalla tavallaan, ja käyttävät vaatteita niin kuin sivistyneet ihmiset. Ja he osaavat viljellä maata ja valmistaa työkaluja raudasta, sillä númenorilaiset opettivat nämä taidot heille monta sataa vuotta sitten."

"Entä nämä vuoristolaiset, joita isämme on menossa tapaamaan? Ovatko hekin sukua pohjalaisille, ja jos ovat, miksi he nyt ovat ryhtyneet kapinoimaan kuninkaita vastaan?" Ciryon kysyy.

"Voi, he eivät ole lainkaan niin kuin pohjalaiset. He ovat sukua ammoisille kansoille, joita vuoristossa asui jo esiaikoina. He metsästävät ruokansa ja käyttävät nuijia ja muita alkeellisia aseita. He ovat ulkomuodoltaan varsin lyhytkasvuisia ja rumia, jos saan sanoa. He ovat juuri niitä, joita tapaamme kutsua villi-ihmisiksi", Ailiniel kertoo.

Myöhemmin, kun he ovat palanneet kartanoon, Ciryon kuulee kuinka Aratan ja Carastion jatkavat keskenään keskustelua pohjalaisista, erityisesti pohjalaisnaisista. He ovat jo suunnittelemassa yhteistä retkeä Valkoisten Vuorten taa. Kumpikin väittää olevansa jo aivan kyllästynyt ylpeisiin ja maineestaan tarkkoihin ruhtinaiden tyttäriin, ja että olisi viimein aika lähteä katsomaan, millaisia naisia muilla kansoilla on tarjottavana. Ciryon ei usko, että isä antaa lupaa sellaiseen matkaan.

Ciryonin omat ajatukset karkaavat tuon tuostakin Calethiin ja hän miettii, mitä neito mahtaa tehdä Ciryonin ollessa muualla, ja onko tämä löytänyt jonkun toisen, joka esittelee hänelle Osgiliathia niin kuin Ciryon esitteli Minas Ithiliä.

* * *

Rouvat ovat kokoontuneet teelle Isildurin taloon. He suunnittelevat innokkaasti mettarë-juhlaa sekä puhuvat tietysti lapsistaan. Tänä vuonna juhla on erityinen, kun pohjoisen väkeäkin on paikalla. Ikävä kyllä moni etelän ruhtinaista on päättänyt juhlia kotonaan, mikä heikentää mahdollisuuksia saattaa nuoria neitejä ja herroja yhteisymmärrykseen.

"Elendurin pitäisi ehdottomasti naida Lebenninin Tarawen", sanoo Aurië. "Neito on vahva ja älykäs, ja hänessä on ainesta kuningattareksi. Sääli, että Lebenninin ruhtinas vei kaikki tyttärensä pois niin pian."

"Oi ei, Tarawen ei sopisi Elendurille ollenkaan", toteaa Lindissë. Hän uskoo tuntevansa tyttärenpoikansa paremmin kuin kukaan muu. "Elendur tarvitsee naisen, joka on ystävällinen ja lämmin sydämeltään. Tarawen on kohtelias, mutta minä näen, että hän on myös ylpeä sekä kätkee liian paljon asioita sydämeensä. Kaksi niin sulkeutunutta ihmistä kuin Elendur ja Tarawen eivät ikinä oppisi elämään yhdessä. Vai mitä mieltä olet, _yenya_?"

Marillë laskee teekupin lautaselle ja hymyilee. "En tunne sitä tyttöä riittävän hyvin voidakseni arvostella häntä, ja mitä Elenduriin tulee, hän saa itse päättää."  
"Vai päättää itse?" huudahtaa Isilmë järkyttyneenä. "Elendurista tulee kuningas. Hän ei voi tehdä niin tärkeää päätöstä itsekseen. Sitä paitsi, unohtakaa tämä Tarawen. Elendurin pitää ehdottomasti naida joku Pohjoisesta Kuningaskunnasta. Häntä ei tunneta niillä main kuin puheista, vaikka siitä tulee jonakin päivänä hänen kotinsa. Jos hän aikoo voittaa Arnorin kansan puolelleen, on hänen ehdottomasti otettava yksi pohjoisen neidoista vaimokseen. Minä olen monta kertaa kirjoittanut pojalleni ja pyytänyt häntä lähettämään Elendur Annúminasiin kymmeneksi tai kahdeksikymmeneksi vuodeksi, jotta kansa pääsisi tutustumaan häneen kunnolla, ja jotta hänelle löytyisi sopiva puoliso, mutta kuunteleeko hän vanhaa äitiparkaansa, eipä tietenkään."

"Elenduria tarvitaan täällä", toteaa Marillë. "Isildur matkustaa niin usein, ja jonkun tarvitsee huolehtia linnasta ja armeijasta hänen ollessa muualla."

"Pötyä, kyllä täältä aina joku löytyisi siihen työhön. Aratan on hulttio, ja ymmärrän jos poikani ei tohdi jättää Minas Ithiliä hänen haltuunsa, mutta onhan hänellä uskollinen ystävänsä Yúlaner, jonka käsiin hän luottaisi vaikka oman henkensä. Hän vain rakastaa Elenduria liikaa, eikä kestäisi vuosien eroa. Sellainen ei ole hyväksi. Nuoremmat pojat jäävän veljensä varjoon, ja Elendur itse pelkää koko ajan tuottavansa pettymyksen isälleen, ja viettää siksi kaiken aikansa työskennellen sen sijaan, että seurustelisi ruhtinaiden ja heidän tyttäriensä kanssa, mikä olisi paljon hyödyllisempää. Sinun, Marillë, pitäisi puuttua tilanteeseen, sillä sinä olet meistä ainoa, jota Isildur kuuntelee."

Marillë hymyilee kiusaantuneena. Hän toivoo hartaasti, ettei Isilmë jatkuvasti puuttuisi hänen perheensä elämään, eikä varsinkaan arvostelisi häntä ja Isilduria muiden naisten kuullen.

Eikä Isilmë tiedä kaikkea pojanpoikansa elämästä. On totta, että Elendur ehkä työskentelee liikaa, mutta ei hän aina ole ollut sellainen. Nuorempana hän teki enemmän tuttavuutta neitojen kanssa, ei tietenkään sillä tavalla kuin Aratan, vaan kohteliaasti keskustellen ja vieden heitä kävelylle puutarhaan. Silloin kun he asuivat Pelargirissa, ja Elendur oli vielä nuorukainen, oli hänellä ehkä rakastettukin. Marillë ei tunne tapauksen yksityiskohtia, mutta joskus hän miettii, vahingoittiko ensirakkaus jotenkin Elendurin sydäntä, ja onko kipeä muisto syynä siihen, miksi tämän on nykyään niin vaikea tutustua neitoihin.

"Mutta mitä ovat nämä huhut, joiden mukaan Elendur on kirjoittanut näytelmän _mettarë_ -juhlaa varten?" kysyy Aurië.

"Ne ovat totta", Marillë toteaa. Hän yllättyi itsekin hieman, kun sai tietää Elendurin kirjoitusharrastuksesta, mutta toisaalta tämä on aina muistuttanut isoisäänsä, joka tunnetaan ahkerana tarinoiden laatijana. Elendil haluaa kirjoittaa muistiin mahdollisimman paljon tietoja Númenorista, jotta tulevat sukupolvet eivät unohtaisi maan historiaa, ja Marillë arvelee poikansa tavoitteiden olevan samalla tavalla yleviä. "Elendur on perehtynyt haltiatarustoihin, ja haluaa jakaa tietämystään kansalle. Kaikki ovat tervetulleita katsomaan näytelmää, varallisuudesta ja syntyperästä riippumatta. Siitä tulee hyvin opettavainen esitys."

"Toivokaamme, että se on myös viihdyttävä", Isilmë toteaa. "Ja ettei siinä ole liikaa sotaa ja kuolemaa. Neidot eivät pitäisi sellaisesta."

Kukaan rouvista ei mainitse Sildëä, Anárionin esikoista, joka ei ole mennyt naimisiin, vaikka on vain vuosikymmenen Marillëa nuorempi. Kenties ikävät tapahtumat ovat synkistäneet Sildën mielen. Niin on tapahtunut monelle muullekin, joka joutui kokemaan Númenorin viimeiset ajat.

Sildë joutui kohtaamaan suuren surun jo lapsena, kun hänen isovanhempansa äitinsä puolelta saivat surmansa Kuninkaan Miesten käsissä. Auriën isän väitettiin huijanneen hevoskaupoissa, minkä vuoksi tämä raahattiin Sauronin Temppeliin uhrattavaksi. Auriën äiti kuoli järkytykseen ja suruun pian tämän jälkeen.

Nykyisin Sildë viihtyy parhaiten yksinään eikä juuri ota osaa juhliin tai tapahtumiin. Elendurin juhliin hän toki tuli, mutta sielläkin hän vietti suurimman osan ajastaan piirustaen luonnoksia paperikääröihin, joita kantaa aina mukanaan. Hän on lahjakas piirtämään ja maalaamaan ja hänen kirjontatyönsä ovat vailla vertaa, mutta miestä hän ei ole huolinut, vaan näyttää olevan tyytyväinen, kun saa viettää aikansa itse valitsemiensa harrasteiden parissa.

Sildë ei jäänyt Osgiliathiin, vaan palasi Minas Anoriin Meneldilin kanssa pian juhlien päätyttyä. Meneldil ei olisi voinutkaan jäädä pidemmäksi aikaa, sillä hänellä on kotona vaimo ja pieni lapsi, eikä miehen ole silloin sopivaa viettää paljon aikaa poissa kotoa. Anárionin nuoremmat tyttäret, Tindómë ja Athiel, ovat onnellisesti naimisissa ruhtinaiden poikien kanssa. He ovat yhä Osgiliathissa, ja kuuntelevat hiljaa vanhempien rouvien suunnitelmia, vaihtaen välillä huvittuneita katseita teekuppiensa yli.

* * *

Matka Morthondin laaksoon kohti Valkoisten Vuorten jyrkkiä rinteitä on uuvuttava ja pitkäveteinen. Ciryon ei ole tehnyt paljonkaan pitkiä ratsastusmatkoja ja hänen ruumiinsa on tottumaton niiden rasituksiin. Heidän ei ole vielä tarvinnut yöpyä teltoissa, sillä kylissä Ciril-joen varrella asuu ystävällistä väkeä, joka majoittaa mielellään kuninkaan ja hänen poikansa vaatimattomiin asumuksiinsa. Samalla isä jututtaa kyläläisiä ja kysyy, millaista vahinkoa vuoristolaiset ovat heille aiheuttaneet, ja lupaa korvata heille kaikki menetykset.

Ciryon katsoo olkipatjaa epäluuloisena ja miettii, keitä kaikkia sillä on maannut häntä ennen, ja koska se on viimeksi puhdistettu.

"Mitä odotat, _yonya_? Etkö ole väsynyt?" isä tivaa. "Nämä hyvät ihmiset ovat luovuttaneet parhaan huoneensa meidän käyttöömme täksi yöksi. Ole kiitollinen, nyt kun vielä voit, sillä seuraavan yön olemme teltoissa, enkä yllättyisi vaikka sataisi. Säät eivät suosi matkalaisia tähän aikaan vuodesta."

"Tiedän, _atar_ ", Ciryon sanoo. Hän istuu vastahakoisesti ja riisuu saappaansa. "Pelkään, että tässä patjassa on syöpäläisiä."

"Entä sitten? Eivät ne sinua kuoliaaksi syö", tokaisee isä.

Aratan naurahtaa huoneen toiselta puolelta. "Mene aamulla kylpemään Ciriliin, se virtaa vain kivenheiton päässä", hän neuvoo veljeään. "Tarjoa vähän silmäniloa maalaisneidoille."

Ciryon jättää veljensä ehdotuksen omaan arvoonsa. " _Atar_ , mitä tapahtuu kun pääsemme perille? Menemmekö me vierailulle Vuorten Kuninkaan taloon? Millaisessa talossa hän asuu?" hän kyselee.

"Vuoren sisässä, ja arvaan, että sen nähtyäsi ikävöit vielä tätä pientä kamaria. Mutta emme me siellä paljon aikaa vietä, vaan majoitumme tietysti Berenorin taloon. Vaietkaa nyt, molemmat, sillä minä tahdon nukkua tänä yönä. Tarvitsemme kaikki voimia loppumatkaa varten."

He jatkavat vaellustaan varhain aamulla. Yúlaner, Carastion ja ritarit aseenkantajineen vaikuttavat hyväntuulisilta, vaikka ovat joutuneet viettämään yön aitassa, sillä talossa ei ollut riittävästi tilaa heille kaikille. Aluksi sää on kirkas, mutta iltapäivän aikana eteläiselle taivaalle alkaa kerääntyä pilviä, ja ennen iltaa taivas on jo täysin harmaa. Kuten isä arveli, yön laskeuduttua alkaa sataa. He ehtivät juuri ja juuri Tarlangin Niskan juurelle, ja pääsevät suojaan ulkonevien kallioseinämien alle. Niistä on vain vähän apua, sillä tuuli yltyy ja sade käy viistoksi. Tulta on turha yrittää sytyttää, ja pala matkaleipää saa käydä illallisesta. Ciryon käpertyy niin lähelle seinämää kuin pystyy ja kietoo viitan ympärilleen. Siitä huolimatta hän tärisee kylmästä. Hän odottaa, kun aseenkantajat kasaavat telttoja, ja toivoo että he pitäisivät kiirettä.

Yúlaner viihdyttää heitä kertomalla tarinan Tarlangin Niskan synnystä. Sanotaan, että entisinä aikoina jättiläiset asuttivat meren rantoja, ja että he päättivät eräänä päivänä rakentaa Valkoiset Vuoret pitääkseen muun väen poissa mailtaan. Kävi kuitenkin niin, että Tarlang-niminen jättiläinen kompastui rakennustöiden lomassa ja taittoi kaatuessaan niskansa. Jättiläiset eivät olleet siitä moksiskaan, vaan käyttivät Tarlangin ruumista hyväkseen vuoria kasatessaan, mutta jättivät tämän pään ja niskan erilleen muista vuorista. Niinpä vuorten etelään kurottuva uloke sai nimekseen Tarlangin pää, Dol Tarlang. Murtuneen niskan kohdalla on vuoristossa pieni loiventuma, ja siinä kulkee tie, jota pitkin heidän olisi huomenna taivallettava. Se on vaikeakulkuinen, minkä vuoksi he joutuvat lähettämään hevoset ja suurimman osan varusteista takaisin ruhtinas Maionin tilalle ja jatkamaan jalan.

Ciryon kömpii telttaansa ja yrittää nukkua, mutta hän on liian kylmissään ja rasittunut saadakseen unta. Hän ei voi olla kuulematta keskustelua, jota hänen isänsä ja Yúlaner-eno käyvät aivan hänen telttansa ulkopuolella.

"Etkö pelkää, että tämä matka on liikaa pojalle?" kysyy Yúlaner.

"Hänen on aika karaistua. _Dúnedain_ ovat vahvaa ja kestävää väkeä, ja uskon, että hänessäkin on ne ominaisuudet, kunhan ne saadaan houkuteltua esiin. Kyllä hän jaksaa, saatpa nähdä", sanoo isä.

Ciryon tietää, että he puhuvat hänestä. Hän toivoo hartaasti, että isä on oikeassa.

Seuraavana päivänä he kiipeävät kivistä polkua pitkin Tarlangin Niskalle, jos sitä nyt saattaa poluksi kutsua. Ciryon näkee kaikkialla rinteessä vain harmaita erikokoisia kivenmurikoita eikä minkäänlaista uraa niiden lomassa. Kivet keikkuvat uhkaavasti hänen jalkojensa alla, eikä hänen taivaltaan helpota yhtään se, että isä varoittelee koko ajan kivivyörystä, jonka yksikin paikaltaan irronnut murikka saattaisi aiheuttaa. Äkkiä Ciryon kompastuu ja saa veriset naarmut kämmeniinsä. Isä on heti hänen luonaan, tutkii hänen vammansa, eikä kuuntele, kun Ciryon sanoo olevansa kunnossa. Isä näyttää äkkiä muistavan jotain, ja kaivaa hyvän tovin laukkuaan. Hän vetää esiin rasian, jossa on jonkinlaista vihertävää salvaa, ja käskee Ciryonia laittamaan sitä käsiinsä. Ciryon tuntee olevansa avuton lapsi, joka ei selviydy hetkeäkään yksin erämaassa ilman aikuisen jatkuvaa huolenpitoa. Ehkä isäkin ajattelee niin, sillä hän ei päästä Ciryonia näkyvistään koko vuoristotaipaleen aikana.

Iltahämärissä he alkavat laskeutua alas Tarlangin Niskalta, ja edessä levittäytyy vehmas laakso. Alhaalla laaksossa virtaa Morthond, jota pitkin isä sanoo kerran purjehtineensa. Gondorin mailta tuskin löytyy yhtään kolkkaa, jota isä ei olisi tutkinut. Ciryon näkee Erechin kukkulan kohoavan kaukana vuorten alapuolella, ja sen päällä pienenä pisteenä mustan pyöreän kiven.

"Eikö meidän olisi ollut helpompi purjehtia suoraan Morthondia ylös tänne Erechiin?" kysyy Ciryon isältään katsellessaan näkyä.

"Kenties, jos tuulet olisivat olleet suotuisat. Mutta Morthond on joka tapauksessa pitkä ja raskas purjehtia, ja olisimme ennemmin tai myöhemmin joutuneet soutamaan. Sitä paitsi minun oli käytävä Edhellondissa ja Calembelissa, ja neuvoteltava Maionin ja kyläläisten kanssa ennen tänne tuloa. Mutta paluumatkan me teemme jollakin niistä aluksista, joita Morthodista silloin tällöin purjehtii Pelargiriin ja Osgiliathiin."

He laskeutuvat vielä viimeisen virstan rinnettä alas. Alhaalla laaksossa heitä on vastassa joukko Berenorin sotilaita soihdut käsissään, ja nämä johdattavat matkalaiset yöksi herransa taloon.


	9. Vuorten kuninkaan luolassa

Vuorten kuninkaan koti on rakennettu luolaan, hänen kotivuorensa sisään. Ciryon katselee oviaukkoa epäluuloisesti ja toivoo, ettei hänen tarvitsisi astua siitä sisään. Mutta isä on päättänyt, että Aratan ja Ciryon istuvat hänen kanssaan neuvottelupöytään, kuten myös Yúlaner ja Carastion. He eivät kuitenkaan mene sisään ennen kuin ritarit ovat tarkistaneet, ettei Vuorten kuninkaalla ole salissaan piilotettuja aseita. Isä, eno ja vanhemmat pojat jättävät miekkansa ulos ennen luolaan astumista. Ciryon ei vielä kanna muuta asetta kuin _eketiä_ , eikä hän ole sitäkään koskaan joutunut käyttämään, mutta yhtä kaikki hän luopuu siitä hieman vastahakoisesti.

Vuoristolaiset ovat häijyn näköisiä ihmisiä. Heillä on takkuiset, ruskeat hiukset, pienet tummat silmät syvällä päässä, epäsiisti parta ja muutamia keltaisia hampaita. He ovat paljon lyhyempiä kuin _dúnedain_ , mutta heidän yläruumiinsa ovat vahvat ja käsivartensa raskaaseen työhön tottuneet. Ylleen he ovat vetäneet karkeista kankaista valmistetut kaavut ja nahkaiset viitat. Heidän kuninkaansa erottuu joukosta siinä, että hänen vaatteensa ovat hienoa villaa ja hänen viitassaan on turkisreunus, ja päässään hänellä on kultainen rengas, joka näyttää kovasti ryöstösaaliilta. Kuningas on vielä melko nuori ja häntä kutsutaan nimellä Buldar.

Ciryon seuraa isäänsä ja Aratania Buldarin saliin, jossa heille on tarjolla illallinen. Sali on suuri, kiven sisään louhittu halli, jonne valoa tuovat vain seinillä loimuavat soihdut. Ciryon ei odota ruokaa innolla, sillä mitä ikinä tarjolla onkaan, se ei taatusti ole sellaista, mikä hivelisi Ciryonin makunystyröitä. Isä tervehtii kuningasta kohteliaasti yhteiskielellä. Ciryonia nolostuttaa, kun hän kuulee isänsä puhuvan yhteiskieltä, sillä tämä lausuu sitä ikään kuin se olisi haltiakieltä, pehmeästi ja soljuvasti, vaikka yhteiskielen sanat kuuluisi lausua terävästi ja selkeästi.  

Kuningas Buldar kuuntelee isän tervehdystä hieman vinosti hymyillen. Hän katsahtaa jäljessä tulijoihin. "Ja ovatko nämä kaksi ihastuttavaa olentoa teidän tyttäriänne, hyvä kuningas?"  
Isän vakava ilme kiristyy entisestään. "Tässä ovat minun _poikani_ Aratan ja Ciryon", hän sanoo nyt korostetun selkeästi ääntäen.

"Varsinaisia kaunottaria", naurahtaa Buldar.

Aratan näyttää siltä, että voisi tappaa miehen paljain käsin. Ciryon on loukkaantunut. Onko tuo mies sokea vai ilkeä? Ciryon on aina ollut tarkka ulkonäöstään, ja huolehtinut siitä, että hän on aina pukeutunut arvonsa mukaisesti, niin kuin kuninkaallisen miehen kuuluu tehdä. Hän kampaa hiuksensa silkkisiksi joka aamu ja valitsee ylleen muodinmukaisen vaateparren, eikä kukaan ole koskaan sanonut häntä epämiehekkääksi, paitsi ehkä Aratan, mutta tätä ei laskettu.

Salin keskellä on puusta valmistettu pitkä pöytä. Sen pinta on rosoinen ja sieltä täältä rusehtavien läikkien täplittämä. Tuolien virkaa toimittavat eräänlaiset pitkät puupenkit. Buldarin istuin on pöydän päässä, ja pöydän sivulle hänen viereensä on katettu paikka vierailevalle kuninkaalle. Ciryon aikoo istua isänsä viereen mutta isän aseenkantaja Tarion ehtii siihen ensin, ja Yúlaner asettuu pöydän toiselle puolelle, isää vastapäätä. Tietysti. Heidän tehtävänsä on suojella kuningasta, jos neuvottelu ei suju toivotulla tavalla.

Ciryon asettuu Tarionin toiselle puolelle ja katselee epäillen savituoppia, johon hänelle kaadetaan jonkinlaista kirkasta nestettä. Kuningas Buldar kohottaa maljan matkalaisten terveydeksi. Ciryon siemaisee nestettä, ja samassa häntä alkaa yskittää rajusti: juoma polttaa hänen kurkkuaan ja saa silmät vuotamaan.

"Ole vain juovinasi", kuiskaa isä hänelle aseenkantajansa selän takaa.

Ciryon toivoo, että isä olisi sanonut sen hänelle hieman aiemmin. Mitä lie myrkkyä hän juuri veti sisäänsä? Hän tuntee kuinka juoma korventaa hänen sisuskalujaan valuessaan alas vatsaan.

Jos vuoristolaiset ovatkin karkeaa väkeä, pahoilta he eivät kuitenkaan vaikuta. Ciryon kuuntelee, kun isä keskustelee kuninkaan kanssa. Tämä vakuuttaa, etteivät Morthondin laaksoon ja Lamedoniin tehdyt iskut ole tapahtuneet hänen käskystään. Hän valittelee miestensä päähänpistoja ja lupaa tehdä parhaansa lopettaakseen heidän katalat touhunsa. Totuus kuitenkin on, että heidän väkensä on köyhää ja nälkäistäkin, eikä kenties ole ihme, jos lännen ihmisten rikkaat maatilat houkuttavat vuoristojen väkeä.

Isä ehdottaa, että vuoristolaiset alkaisivat viljellä maata. Calenardhonissa on paljon vehmaita niittyjä, joita nämä voisivat raivata pelloiksi. Mutta Buldar nauraa ja sanoo että he ovat vuorten ihmisiä, eikä heitä kiinnosta maassa möyriminen. He metsästävät ruokansa, eivätkä kasvata sitä, koska se olisi liian pitkäveteistä, työlästä ja epävarmaakin, sillä vuorten pohjoispuolella halla voisi viedä sadon koska tahansa.

Ruoka on juuri sellaista, kuin Ciryon pelkäsikin. Jonkinlaista lihaa on tarjolla, mutta mistä eläimestä se on peräsin, sitä Ciryon ei tunnista, ja ehkä niin on parempi. Kyytipoikana on happamista marjoista valmistettua sosetta. Ciryon on vain syövinään. Hän tuntee, kuinka hänen jaloissaan pöydän alla hyörii koira, joka tosin näyttää enemmän sudelta. Kun kukaan ei katso, Ciryon pudottaa lautasen sisällön maahan, ja otus rientää ahmimaan sen pois.

Ciryon alkaa toivoa, että he voisivat jo lähteä. Keskustelu isän ja Vuorten kuninkaan välillä on kuitenkin vain kiihtynyt, ja myös Yúlaner ottaa siihen osaa. He puhuvat etelän uhasta, Umbarista ja mustista númenorilaisista, ja siitä kuinka isä ja Anárion tarvitsevat kaikki kykenevät miehet armeijaansa, jos Umbar päättää hyökätä Gondoriin. Tällaiset puheet ovat kuitenkin saaneet Buldarin empiväiseksi. Hän ei haluaisi sekaantua lännen miesten sotiin. Pöydän toisella puolella istuva Carastion-serkku seuraa tarkasti, mitä puhutaan, mutta Aratan hänen vieressään vaikuttaa poissaolevalta ja jokseenkin juopuneelta. Joku vuoristolaisista kaataa veljen tuoppiin lisää sitä kamalanmakuista kirkasta juomaa.

Äkkiä Ciryon huomaa, että se vuorten mies, joka on istunut hänen oikealla puolellaan, on vaivihkaa siirtynyt lähemmäksi. Niin lähelle, että hän tuntee tämän pahanhajuisen hengityksen kasvoillaan.

"Enpä olekaan koskaan nähnyt mitään sinun kaltaista", tungettelija toteaa aivan Ciryonin korvaan.

Ciryon tohtii tuskin kääntää päätään katsoakseen miestä. Hän tuntee olonsa epämukavaksi eikä sano mitään.

"Ja väität siis olevasi poika? Sitä minun on vaikea uskoa."

Miehen kasvoilla on pahanilkinen virne. Ciryon yrittää hivuttautua tästä vähän kauemmas. Hänen tekisi mieli käskeä mies pois, mutta hän ei halua aiheuttaa mitään välikohtausta nyt, kun tärkeä neuvottelu on käynnissä. Kuka tietää, vaikka Buldar suuttuisi ja ajaisi heidät tiehensä ja koko matka olisi tehty turhan takia?

"Tukkakin on niin kaunis", toteaa mies, ja Ciryon tuntee kuinka tämä hivelee hänen olkapäille laskeutuvia hiuksiaan. Hän säpsähtää tuntiessaan miehen sormet poskellaan. "Eikä edes sänkeä…", mutisee mies. "Et sinä mikään poika ole. Et varmasti. Se ei ole mahdollista."

"Olkaa hyvä ja jättäkää minut rauhaan", kivahtaa Ciryon viimein, pitäen äänensä kuitenkin hiljaisena. Vuoristolaisen tummat silmät hehkuvat oudosti. Hänen takanaan istuu toinen samanlainen mies, joka seuraa ystävänsä puuhia kiinnostuneena.

"Noh, älä nyt suutu! Me vain haluttaisiin varmistus tähän asiaan", mies jatkaa. "Kumpaa sorttia sinä olet, vai onko sinun kansassasi kolmaskin vaihtoehto? Me ollaan poikien kanssa nimittäin lyöty asiasta muutama veto."

Ciryon huomaa toisella puolella pöytää lisää kiilusilmäisiä vuoristolaisia. Tilanne alkaa karmia häntä. Hän haluaisi todellakin lähteä, mutta isä ei ole huomannut hänen ahdinkoaan. "Minä olen mies, annan siitä sanani", hän toteaa. "Voisitteko jättää minut rauhaan?"

"Me kun ei oikein luoteta teikäläisten sanoihin. Tarvittaisiin vähän pitävämpiä todisteita", virnistää mies keltaisella hammasrivistöllään.

Kauhukseen Ciryon tuntee miehen karvaisen käden laskeutuvan reidelleen. Se liikkuu hitaasti kohti hänen jalkoväliään, mutta juuri kun Ciryon on ponkaisemassa karkuun, joku tarttuu vuoristolaista kauluksesta ja tempaisee tämän ylös penkiltä.

"Näpit irti minun veljestäni, saasta!" karjaisee Aratan. Hän paiskaa vuoristolaisen pöytää vasten niin, että kupit ja kulhot kolisevat ja kaatuilevat, vetäisee tämän taas ylös ja iskee nyrkkinsä keskelle miehen naamataulua, kerran ja vielä toisenkin. Sitten isä ja vuorten miehet tulevat väliin. Ciryon tuijottaa, kun isä vetää Aratanin kauemmas.

"Elbereth auttakoon! Mikä sinua vaivaa? Oletko menettänyt järkesi?" isä huutaa. Veli ei sano mitään, sillä hän näyttää olevan itsekin vähän pyörryksissä.

Mutta Vuorten kuningas ei näytä olevan välikohtauksesta moksiskaan. "Jaa, onko teidän pojassanne tappelupukarin vikaa!" hän naurahtaa. "Mitä jos järjestettäisiin muutama ottelu illan ratoksi? Minua rupesi jo tympimään kaikki tämä puhuminen!"

Isä epäröi, mutta Aratan ottaa haasteen innolla vastaan. Hän on aika lailla päissään, mutta ei niin pahasti, ettei pysyisi pystyssä ja kykenisi hosumaan nyrkeillään. Ciryon katselee tyrmistyneenä, kun saliin raivataan tilaa tappelemista varten. Tällainen on kaiketi suurta kansanhuvia vuoristolaisten keskuudessa.

Aratan osallistuu kolmeen otteluun, ja hänen vastustajansa on kerta kerralta kookkaampi ja hurjempi. Isä katselee tätä kaikkea kasvavan huolen vallassa, mutta Yúlaner-eno käskee hänen malttaa mielensä. On parempi puuttua tilanteeseen vasta tarpeen vaatiessa. Aratan on humalassakin paljon vuoristolaisia nopeampi ja ketterämpi liikkeissään, ja kuningas Buldar nauraa monta kertaa, kun Aratan onnistuu väistämään vastustajansa iskun.

Viimeinen vastustaja on niin iso, että Ciryon epäilee sen olevan puoliksi peikko, eivätkä Aratanin napakat iskut saa aikaan muuta kuin lievää ärtymystä tässä hirviössä. Kun otus lopulta osuu Arataniin, tämä vajoaa lattialle, ja isä menee ja vetää tämän turvaan, sanoen että se riittää ja että hän tunnustaa poikansa tappion. Aratan kuitenkin tokenee nopeasti ja yrittää päästä jatkamaan ottelua, mutta isän päätös ja luja ote pitävät. Tämä saisi luvan riittää.

"Jos teillä on enemmän poikanne kaltaisia tappelijoita, meidän taitaa olla parasta pysyä hyvissä väleissä teikäläisten kanssa", nauraa Buldar. "Haluatte siis tehdä liiton kanssamme. Hyvä on, sovitaan niin. Lyökäämme kättä päälle liiton merkiksi!"

"Emme solmi tärkeitä liittoja sillä tavalla", sanoo Isildur. "Me kokoonnumme suuren mustan kiven luona, joka seisoo Erechin kukkulalla, täältä puolen päivän marssin päässä. Te vannotte valanne sen kiven kautta, ja se sitoo teidät iäksi."

"Vai niin. Kuulostaa vaivalloiselta, mutta olkoon menneeksi, kun olette kerran tänne asti matkustaneet vieraiksemme. Paikan ja kiven me kyllä tiedämme. Lähtekäämme matkaan heti, kun aamu sarastaa."

Yö Vuorten kuninkaan luolassa on kaikkea muuta kuin miellyttävä. Ciryon pelkää Buldarin miehiä, mutta Aratan ottaa hänet suojelukseensa. He makaavat pienessä kammiossa kivisellä lattialla, jolle on levitetty kasa olkia. Aratan valvoo koko yön Ciryonin vieressä, tosin ei vain vahtiakseen, ettei kukaan tule häiritsemään veljeä, vaan koska on niin huonovointinen, ettei pysty nukkumaan. Ei Ciryonkaan kykene nukkumaan, kun veli hänen vieressään huokailee tuskissaan ja ryömii vähän väliä oksentamaan huoneen nurkkaan asetettuun saaviin.

* * *

Seuraavana päivänä, myöhään iltapäivällä seurue saapuu Erechin kukkulalle, jonka päällä on miehenkorkuinen musta kivi. Kivi on niin sileä ja syvän musta, ettei se vaikuta olevan mistään tämän maan aineesta veistetty saati ihmiskäden työtä. Sen vuoksi kai moni uskoo, että se on tuotu Númenorista tähän paikkaan, ja ehkä se onkin, kuka tietää. Mutta Isildur ei sitä tehnyt. Kun hän ensimmäistä kertaa tuli näille seuduille ja näki kiven, hän päätti tehdä siitä rajakiven, jonka eteläpuolelle vuorten ihmiset eivät saisi mennä. Mutta kauaa eivät vuoristolaiset olleet merkkiä kunnioittaneet.

Nyt se muuttuisi. Vuoristolaisten olisi nyt tunnustettava, että Isildur on heidän kuninkaansa, ja että tämän sana on laki. On järjestettävä seremonia, vannottava vala, jota eivät todista vain ne, jotka ovat näkyvinä paikalla. Isildur neuvoo kuningas Buldaria asettamaan kätensä kiven päälle, ja vannomaan omilla sanoillaan valan, jossa tämä lupaa, että tämä itse, ja kaikki tämän jälkeen tulevat, taistelevat aina _dúnedainin_ puolella, ja tunnustavat kuninkaakseen Isildurin ja kaikki hänen perijänsä. Buldar sanoo näin, ensin omalla karkealla kielellään, ja sitten yhteiskielellä, ja hänen silmissään on epäluuloa, ehkä pelkoakin, kun hän puhuessaan katsoo ylimaalliselta näyttävää kiveä.

Isildur vastaa valaan, mutta käyttäen suurhaltiakielen sanoja. "Ja tätä valaa varjelkoon ne, jotka istuvat Lännen valtaistuimilla, ja se Yksi, joka on oleva ikuisesti kaikkien valtaistuinten yläpuolella." Vaikka vuoristolaiset osaisivatkin _quenyaa_ , he tuskin pystyisivät ymmärtämään, mikä näiden sanojen merkitys on.

Ciryon huomaa isänsä olevan tavallista vaitonaisempi, kun he ratsastavat kukkulalta poispäin hyvästeltyään kuningas Buldarin. Hän ratsastaa veljensä kanssa isänsä rinnalla, mutta kukaan ei puhu, jopa Aratan näyttää mietteliäältä. Heidän lähestyessään Morthondin laaksoa isä kuitenkin hidastaa hieman tahtiaan. Hän katsoo Ciryonia ja Aratania, ja kysyy, mitä edellisenä iltana todella tapahtui. Hän ei moiti Aratania, sillä lopultakin tappelu näytti olevan se käännekohta, joka vakuutti Buldarin liiton kannattavuudesta. Hän haluaa kuitenkin tietää, minkä vuoksi Aratan yhtäkkiä hyökkäsi Buldarin miehen kimppuun, sillä sanottiin Aratanista mitä hyvänsä, ei tämä kuitenkaan ketään pelkästään huvin vuoksi löisi.

"Se mies hipelöi Ciryonia", Aratan kertoo. "En kai minä voinut sellaista sivusta katsoa!"

Ciryon toivoo, että Aratan puhuisi hiljaisemmalla äänellä, sillä isän ritarit ja aseenkantajat ratsastavat aivan heidän takanaan. Hän häpeää sitä, mitä tapahtui, eikä halua kenenkään saavan tietää siitä.

Kukaan ei kuitenkaan naura. Isä näyttää järkyttyneeltä. "Mitä? Miksi ette sanoneet mitään?"

"Tilanne oli hallinnassa", Aratan sanoo.

"Eikä kukaan tullut häiritsemään teitä myöhemmin yöllä? Kertokaa minulle totuus, sillä jos jotain tapahtui, minä käännyn näiltä sijoiltani ja panen nuo miehet maksamaan kalliisti."

"Mitään ei tapahtunut, johan minä sanoin", Aratan toteaa.

Isä katsahtaa heihin molempiin vuoron perään. "Hyvä on sitten. Mutta minä en pidä tästä lainkaan. Nuo vuoristolaiset ovat arvaamatonta väkeä. Luotin heihin liikaa. Ciryon, oletko sinä varmasti kunnossa?"

"Olen tietysti, _atar_. Se mies loukkasi minua, mutta vain sanoillaan."

Isä ei näytä kovin vakuuttuneelta. "Suu voi loukata pahemmin kuin nyrkki. Meidän olisi pitänyt vangita hänet ja viedä Osgiliathin tyrmään miettimään puheitaan muutamaksi vuodeksi." Hän vilkaisee taakseen, ikään kuin harkiten olisiko takaisin kääntyminen ja miehen vangitseminen yhä järkevää ja vaivan arvoista.

"Rauhoitu, Isildur", sanoo Yúlaner. "Nuo vuoristolaiset ovat nyt meidän puolellamme. On turha pilata liittoa heti alkuunsa tällaisen asian vuoksi. Me kaikki joudumme joskus kuuntelemaan loukkaavia sanoja, ja jos me aina vastaisimme niihin vihalla, olisi elämämme pelkkää riitaa ja tappelua."

"Sitä paitsi, ettekö muista, _atar_ , kuinka Buldar pilkkasi minua ja Ciryonia heti, kun astuimme hänen saliinsa. Ettekä te siitä silloin piitannut", Aratan huomauttaa.

"Kuningas Buldar oli tuskin ennen nähnyt ihmisiä, joissa virtaa haltiaveri niin vahvana kuin meissä", huomauttaa Yúlaner. "Eikä hän karkeine tapoineen kaiketi osannut ihmetystään muuten ilmaista. Mutta minä ja Isildur saimme Armenelosissa kuulla monin verroin pahempia sanoja Kuninkaan Miesten suista, emmekä me pystyneet hillitsemään itseämme paljonkaan sinua paremmin, Aratan – pikemminkin huonommin. Kuninkaan Miehet pilkkasivat meitä, koska matkimme heidän mielestään haltioita kaikessa, puheesta ja pukeutumisesta lähtien, ja se oli heidän mielestään naisellista. He eivät tienneet haltioista mitään, eivätkä halunneet oppiakaan. Etkö muista enää niitä aikoja, Isildur?"

"Ei niissä ajoissa ole mitään muistamista", isä murahtaa synkästi.

Ciryon kuulisi mielellään tarinoita niistä ajoista, kun isä ja eno olivat nuorukaisia Armenelosissa, mutta isä on nyt vaiennut tyystin. On kuin tämä ei näkisi eikä kuulisi mitään siitä, mitä hänen ympärillään puhutaan, vaan on kenties vajonnut jonkin synkän muiston tai aavistuksen valtaan. Yúlaner jatkaa vielä hetken aiheesta, ja muistelee, kuinka isä oli kerran iskenyt jonkun hölmön lattiaan vain sen takia, että tämä oli väistänyt häntä tavernan jonossa ja todennut "naiset ensin". Aratan nauraa tarinalle, mutta isän ilme ei värähdäkään.

Ciryonista on joka tapauksessa mukava tietää, ettei hän ole ainoa, joka on joutunut tällaisen ivailun kohteeksi. Hänen olonsa on paljon keveämpi, kun he viimein saapuvat takaisin Berenorin talolle. Ei kestäisi enää pitkään, kun hän olisi taas kotona, omassa ja turvallisessa Osgiliathissa, jossa haltiamaiset piirteet ovat ihailun kohde, eivät pilkan aihe.

* * *

Suuri joukko on kerääntynyt Osgiliathin satamaan. On _mettarë_ -juhlallisuuksien ensimmäinen päivä, ja Anduinia pitkin on kiirinyt sana, että kuninkaan laiva on lähtenyt Pelargirista ja on saapumassa Osgiliathiin. Sukulaisten ja vieraiden ohella satamassa tungeksii kansaa, joka toivoo näkevänsä vilauksen matkalta palaavasta valtiaasta. Vaikka pääkaupungin väkeä on hemmoteltu itsensä Korkean Kuninkaan läsnäololla viime viikkojen aikana, haluaa se silti osoittaa kunnioitusta ja uskollisuutta myös veljeskuninkaista vanhemmalle, kun tämä saapuu jälleen kerran matkaltaan takaisin valtakuntansa pääkaupunkiin.

Isilmë ja Lindissë seisovat Marillën vierellä sataman väentungoksessa, ja tämä kuulee heidän puhuvan siitä, miten onnekasta on, että Isildur sentään ehtii ajoissa _mettarë_ -juhlaan. Marillë miettii, miksi sitä pidetään niin tärkeänä, sillä Isildur on harvoin juhlatuulella. Hän ei tanssi eikä laula ja puhuminen vain puhumisen vuoksi kyllästyttää häntä. Marillë pohtii myös, mahtaako heillä vielä olla jäljellä sitä viiniä, jota Ithilienin salohaltiat toivat Elendurin juhliin, sillä se teki Isildurin hyväntuuliseksi, ja sai tämän kertomaan viihdyttäviä tarinoita vieraille.

" _Emmë_?" kuuluu väkijoukon keskeltä.

Marillë kääntyy ja näkee Elendurin kävelevän paikalle. Ihmiset väistyvät kunnioittaen kuninkaanpojan tieltä.

" _Senya_ , mukavaa että ehdit paikalle!"

"Tohdin jättää linnan vartijoiden huostaan _mettarën_ ajaksi. Toivottavasti isällä ei ole mitään sitä vastaan."

"Hän kysyisi ensimmäiseksi sinua, jos et olisi täällä vastassa."

"Niin minä arvelin", Elendur huokaa ja hymyilee hieman väsyneesti.

Viimein Míriel, kaksimastoinen kaunotar, saapuu satamaan purjeet alas laskettuina, sillä tuuli käy tänään pohjoisesta. Osa miehistä on noussut kannelle vilkuttamaan vastassa oleville, mutta Marillë ei näe joukossa omaa miestään. Kohta hän kuitenkin huomaa Ciryonin, joka tähyää laiturilla parveileviin ihmisiin toiveikkain silmin. Marillë arvelee, ettei se katse suinkaan etsi äitiä. Ciryon laskeutuu laivasta ensimmäisten joukossa. Hän on törmätä Elendiliin, eikä hämmennyksissään tiedä, tulisiko hänen kumartaa vai halata, mutta Elendil pelastaa hänet nopealla halauksella ja olantaputuksella. Marillë ei kuule mitä Elendil sanoo, mutta epäilee tämän kyselevän, millaisen vaikutuksen ensimmäinen purjehdusmatka on tehnyt nuorukaiseen.

Kun Ciryon huomaa äitinsä, hän kiirehtii tämän luo. Marille vastaa poikansa halaukseen, ihmetellen samalla, missä välissä hänen pienokaisensa ehti kasvaa niin suureksi.

" _Emya_! Isä käski minut soutamaan!" huudahtaa Ciryon tuohtuneena. "Kuin olisin ollut kahleorja Ar-Pharazônin Merilinnassa!" Poika näyttää kämmeniään. Ne punoittavat ja Marillë pystyy juuri ja juuri erottamaan pari pientä hiertymää.

"Voi sinua raukkaa", toteaa Marillë. "Viimeinen taival taisi olla raskas."

"Se on ollut hyvää harjoitusta ensi kesän soutukilpailuja varten", huomauttaa Elendur, joka seisoo Marillën vieressä.

"Minä en sellaisista kilpailuista välitä", tuhahtaa Ciryon.

"Menikö matka muuten hyvin?" kyselee Marillë.

Poika epäröi hetken vastaustaan ja kohauttaa sitten harteitaan. "Se oli ensimmäinen matkani – en tiedä, mihin sitä vertaisin."

Se ei ole sellainen vastaus, jollaisen Marillë toivoi kuulevansa. "Oliko vuoristolaisten kanssa ongelmia?" hän kysyy.

"He vannoivat liiton isän kanssa Erechin kivellä, mutta minusta he eivät olleet mukavaa väkeä. Ja Aratan joutui tappeluun."

"Tappeluun?" Marillë kysyy järkyttyneenä ja etsii jo katseellaan keskimmäistä poikaansa. "Onko hän kunnossa?"

"On, ei hän saanut kuin muutaman mustelman. Mutta isä on ollut pahalla päällä vierailusta lähtien. En ole varma, minkä vuoksi."

"On parempi olla puhumatta näistä asioista enempää tällaisessa paikassa", Elendur toteaa vakavana.

"Ciryon-kultaseni, sinua odottaa lämmin kylpy meidän talossamme. Puhutaan tästä sitten myöhemmin. Ja tule näyttämään noita käsiäsi minulle, kun olet peseytynyt, niin valmistan yrttihauteen niitä varten."

"Mutta…"

"Kuulit, mitä äitimme sanoi. Ala mennä", sanoo Elendur.

Aratan ja Carastion tulevat laivasta yhtä aikaa ja kumpikin näyttää onnelliselta. Aratan tervehtii isoäitejään omalla hurmaavalla tavallaan, kumartaen ja kädelle suudellen, mikä saa rouvat aina hymyilemään sydämellisesti ja kiittelemään jälkeenpäin, miten kohtelias ja hyvätapainen poika Aratan onkaan, vaikka vasta edellisenä päivänä he olisivat päivitelleet yhteen ääneen, millainen vastuuton hulttio Aratanista on tullut. Aratanin kasvojen sivussa on haalea mustelma, mutta muuten poika vaikuttaa olevan kunnossa. Silti Marillë on näkevinään pojassaan jotakin sellaista, mikä herättää hänessä huolta. Hän pelkää, että poika on saattanut rakastua ensimmäistä kertaa, siihen samaan rakastajattareen, joka aikanaan vei niin monen númenorilaisen sydämen antamatta takaisin muuta kuin huolta ja kaipuuta niille, jotka kutsuivat itseään merenkävijöiden vaimoiksi.

Isildur astuu laivasta melkein viimeisenä. Hän näyttää pikemminkin uupuneelta kuin pahantuuliselta. Hänellä on päällään sama vaalea pellavapaita ja tummat housut kuin lähtiessään, ja Marillë toivoo hartaasti, että mies on edes kerran matkalla vaihtanut päälleen jotain muuta. Ei olisi ensimmäinen kerta, kun palvelijoiden ja Marillën huolellisesti pakkaama matka-arkku palaa takaisin koskemattomana. Isildur haluaa pukeutua yksinkertaisesti, mutta kaikista yrityksistään huolimatta hän ei pysty kätkemään kuninkaallista ylväyttä, joka paistaa hänen kasvoiltaan vaikka hän kulkisi millaisissa ryysyissä.

Isildur huomaa Marillën, tulee tämän luo ja kohta nainen tuntee vahvat käsivarret ympärillään. Isildur syleilee häntä pitkään ja lujasti, omat voimansa aliarvioiden.

"Oletko ikävöinyt minua?" hän kysyy.

"Selvisin poissaolostasi vain vaivoin", Marillë hymähtää. Isildur tietää kyllä, että Marillë tottuu nopeasti siihen, ettei Isildur ole paikalla. Isildur on aina ollut enemmän poissa kuin kotona, eikä Marillëlla ole ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin sopeutua.

"Ajattelin sinua joka yö", sanoo mies.

"Senkö vuoksi näytät nyt noin väsyneeltä?"

"Ehkä."

Isildur huomaa esikoisensa ja halaa tätäkin lujasti.

"Miten täällä on mennyt? Onko kotimme vielä meidän ja Kuun Torni yhä pystyssä?".

"Oli ainakin aamulla kun lähdin sieltä", Elendur vastaa.

"Meillä on paljon puhuttavaa, mutta teemme sen myöhemmin."

Viimein väkijoukko satamassa harvenee. Ihmiset menevät koteihinsa valmistautumaan _mettarë_ -juhlaan. Kuninkaalliset juhlivat Tähtien Kupolissa, ja muu kansa torilla, jonne on järjestetty monenlaista ohjelmaa: pieniä näytelmiä, musiikkiesityksiä ja leikkimielisiä kilpailuja. Päästyään takaisin kotiinsa Marillë menee ensitöikseen valmistamaan lupaamansa yrttihauteen Ciryonin käsiä varten. Hän pohtii miehensä väsymystä ja miettii huolestuneena, mahtaako tämä jaksaa osallistua illan juhlaan. Kun hän hetken päästä lähtee etsimään miestään, hän ei löydä tätä työhuoneesta, vaan makuukammiosta, jossa hän makaa poikittain vuoteella vatsallaan, ikään kuin olisi kaatunut sänkyyn ja nukahtanut niille sijoilleen. Saappaat on sentään potkittu pois ja vyö pudotettu lattialle.

Tämä kaikki herättää Marillëssa epämääräistä huolta. Hän seisoo hetken paikallaan hämmentyneenä, poimii sitten vyön ja saappaat lattialta. Hän asettaa vyön tuolin selkänojalle, ja vie saappaat palvelijalle puhdistettaviksi. 

Isildur on aina ollut mies, joka ei tunne omia rajojaan, tai ei ainakaan välitä niistä. Jos hänellä on paljon tekemistä, hän pitää tauon vasta sitten, kun hänen ruumiinsa antaa periksi ja hän nukahtaa niille sijoilleen. Mutta vaikka tämä matka on varmasti ollut raskas, on hän juuri viettänyt useita päiviä laivassa, jossa kuninkaalla ei yleensä ole muuta tekemistä kuin lepääminen.

"Joko hän on sairas, tai sitten hän on valvonut useita öitä, eikä niin tapahdu, ellei jokin todella vaivaa hänen mieltään", Marillë toteaa itselleen. Hän ei voi antaa asian olla. Hän rohkaisee mielensä, ja lähtee sitten talosta kysyäkseen neuvoa siltä, jonka arvelee voivan auttaa.


	10. Miruvor

Marillë koputtaa Anárionin talon oveen, ja kysyy oven avaavalta hovimestarilta, onko Elrond Peredhel paikalla. Isildurin poissaolon aikana miehillä on ollut tapana kokoontua Anárionin taloon pitämään neuvottelujaan ja viettämään siellä aikaansa niin kuin parhaaksi näkevät. Hovimestari ohjaa hänet pieneen kirjastohuoneeseen, jossa miehet parhaillaan istuvat. He eivät ole vielä ryhtyneet valmistautumaan illallista varten, mutta he tietävät, ettei aikaa ole niin paljon, että sitä kannattaisi kuluttaa mihinkään hyödylliseen tai tärkeään tekemiseen. Anárionin, Elendilin ja Elrondin lisäksi paikalla on joitakin Pohjois-Valtakunnan ylimyksiä sekä toinen Elrondin matkatovereista, hiljainen Erestor, joka seuraa kuin varjo isäntäänsä minne tämä meneekin.

"Marillë? Miten voin auttaa?" huudahtaa Anárion yllättyneenä, kun nainen astuu huoneeseen. Miehet nousevat tuoleiltaan ja kumartelevat Marillëlle kohteliaasti.

"Olen hieman huolissani Isildurista", hän sanoo langolleen. Hän toivoo, että olisi saanut tavata Anárionin kahden kesken. Hänen läsnäolonsa kirjastossa tuntuu herättävän liiaksi huomiota. Vaikka miehet ovat palaavinaan takaisin keskustelujensa pariin, Marillë näkee, kuinka he vilkuilevat vaivihkaa hänen suuntaansa, paitsi ehkä Elrond ja Erestor.

"Hän vaikutti väsyneeltä, mutta ei kai siinä ole mitään ihmeellistä pitkän matkan jälkeen?" toteaa Anárion.

"Minusta hän on liiankin väsynyt. Hän nukahti heti, kun pääsi taloon ja makaa nyt liikkumatta kuin kivi. Pelkään, että hän on sairastunut. Keski-Maan ihmiset sairastelevat tuon tuostakin, ja nyt kun meistä númenorilaisista on tullut keskimaalaisia, on sairauksia levinnyt meidänkin keskuuteemme. Eräs palvelijattareni kärsi kuumeesta lähes viikon sen jälkeen, kun oli käynyt viemässä ruokaa erään sepän sairastuneelle perheelle."

"No, tuskin sentään Isilduriin voisi mikään sellainen tauti tarttua, mutta minä pyydän mestari Elrondin paikalle."

Marillë kertoo asiansa puolhaltialle, joka kuuntelee häntä tyyni ilme kasvoillaan.

"Teillä tuskin on syytä huoleen, hyvä rouva", hän toteaa ystävällisesti, mutta nyökkää kuitenkin Erestorille, joka katoaa jonnekin. "Se lienee vain matkaväsymystä, mutta ehkäpä neuvottelut verottivat hänen voimiaan tavallista enemmän. Vuoristolaiset ovat olleet Sauronin palvelijoita, ja Isildur on varmasti joutunut työskentelemään lujasti saadakseen puhuttua heidät puolelleen. Minusta olisi kiinnostava kuulla, miten hän siinä onnistui."

"Hän voi varmasti jutella kanssanne, kun hänen voimansa ovat palautuneet."

Hetken päästä Erestor palaa mukanaan pieni lasipullo, jossa on hopeiset kuoret. Elrond kiittää ja ojentaa sen Marillëlle. "Yksi suullinen _miruvoria_ ja hän jaksaa osallistua illan juhlaan ja ehkä jopa nauttia siitä."

Marillë ottaa pullon vastaan epäröiden. " _Miruvoria_? Meillä on kyllä tämäntapaista lääkejuomaa omastakin takaa. En vain jaksa uskoa, että siitä olisi apua tähän. Minusta kyse ei ole vain siitä, että hänen ruumiinvoimansa ovat lopussa."

"Niin taidokkaita kuin rohtomestarinne ovatkin, uskallan luvata, että _miruvor_ on tehossaan parempi. Ja sillä on muitakin vaikutuksia kuin ruumiinvoimien palauttaminen."

"Mestari Elrond on antanut sinulle arvokkaan lahjan", huomauttaa Elendil, joka on tullut kuulemaan esikoispoikaansa koskevat uutiset.

Marillë joutuu hämilleen, kun appi vihjaa hänen olleen kiittämätön. Hän yrittää korjata virheensä ylenpalttisin kiitoksin, ja lähtee sitten kiireesti takaisin kotiinsa. Kuka tietää, ehkä Elrond on oikeassa. Pian se nähtäisiin.

Kotonaan Marillë törmää ensimmäiseksi Ciryoniin, joka on tullut vaatimaan äidin lupaamaa hoitoa kämmeniensä hiertymiin. Marillë vie pojan huoneeseensa ja levittää yrttimurskaa tämän kämmenille. Hauteen tuoksu ei miellytä Ciryonia. 

"Koska voin pestä tämän pois?" hän kyselee nenäänsä nyrpistellen.

"Anna sen olla illalliseen asti", sanoo Marillë kietoessaan ohutta kangasta Ciryonin käsien ympärille. "Parasta olisi pitää sitä vielä kauemmin, mutta arvaan, ettet halua mennä kädet siteissä juhlaan."

"En totisesti. _Emya_ , ovathan kaikki pohjoisesta tulleet vieraat vielä Osgiliathissa? Eihän kukaan ole lähtenyt Minas Anoriin nyt, kun setämmekin on täällä?"

Marillë hymyilee pojan kysymyksille, mutta samalla hän on hieman surullinen. Hän tietää Ciryonin ihastuksesta, mutta ei voi hyväksyä sitä. Caleth on liian vanha Ciryonille, ja huhujen mukaan hänet on luvattu eräälle nuorelle lordille, jonka isä on yksi Elendilin ministereistä. Marillë ehti toivoa, että Calethilla olisi ollut järkeä kertoa tästä Ciryonille, mutta sen sijaan neito näyttää mieluummin leikittelevän poikaparan sydämellä. Marillë voisi tietysti kertoa Ciryonille huhuista, mutta onko hänen asiansa levittää tietoa, joka saattaa sittenkin olla väärä? Eivätkä ihastuneet nuorukaiset aina moisista huhuista piittaa - pikemminkin liehittelevät entistä tarmokkaammin päihittääkseen kilpakosijansa.

"Suurin osa heistä on täällä yhä", Marillë kertoo. "Jotkut ovat tosin matkustaneet etelän muihin ruhtinaskuntiin, jos heillä on niissä sukulaisia. Mutta Minas Anoriin ei ole kukaan minun tietääkseni mennyt."

"Kiitos, _emya_. Siinä on kaikki, mitä minun tarvitsee tietää!"

Poika lähtee iloisena odottelemaan illallisen alkamista.

Marillë palaa makuukammioon. Isildur on vaihtanut asentoa: nyt hän makaa selällään omalla puolellaan sänkyä. Marillë katselee miestä hetken, ja miettii, kannattaako hänen sittenkään herättää tätä. Tuntuu julmalta herättää mies, joka pystyy vihdoin nukkumaan useiden valvottujen öiden jälkeen. Silti, Isilduria odotetaan juhlaan, ja huhuja lähtisi liikkeelle, jos tämä ei ilmaantuisi paikalle. Ensin huolestuttaisiin kuninkaan terveydentilasta, sitten alettaisiin epäillä tämän kykyä hoitaa tehtäviään. Isilduria eivät sellaiset puheet miellyttäisi. Hän suuttuisi ja vaatisi selitystä sille, miksi kenenkään mieleen ei tullut herättää häntä juhlaan.

Marillë kumartuu sängyn ylle ja koskettaa miestään kevyesti. " _Aranya_ , on aika nousta."

Mies kääntyy toiselle kyljelleen ja yrittää olla piittaamatta vaimonsa patistelusta. Se on kuitenkin turha yritys, sillä hänen unensa oli kevyttä, kuten yleensä, ja nyt hän on herännyt, halusi tai ei. Hetken viivyttelyn jälkeen hän nousee istumaan ja hieroo silmiään. Hän katselee ympärilleen kummeksuen. "Onko nyt aamu? Miksi minulla on vaatteet päällä?"

"Kohta on ilta, ja _mettarën_ vieton ensimmäinen päivä. Jos kiirehdit, ehdit käydä kylvyssä ennen illallista. Totta puhuen, minä suosittelen kylpyä lämpimästi. Ties koska olet viimeksi peseytynyt."

"Palasinko minä matkalta tänään?"

"Kyllä, muutama tunti sitten."

Isildur istuu vuoteen reunalla ja painaa pään käsiinsä. "Ajatukseni ovat sumeat kuin syysaamu", hän huokaa.

"Sinun täytyy piristyä. Vai haluatko, että minä otan sinun paikkasi juhlaillallisella?"

"Sitähän sinä varmasti haluaisit", Isildur sanoo, hymähtäen väsyneesti. "Näin juuri unta, jossa olit anastanut minulta vallan."

"Se mahtoi olla hirvittävä painajainen."

"Näin sinut istumassa Annúminasin valtaistuimella hopeinen sauva kädessäsi."

"Sittenhän minä taisin anastaa vallan Elendililtä, enkä sinulta. Kuulehan, minulla on jotain, minkä pitäisi auttaa väsymykseen."

Isildur katsoo, kun Marillë ottaa pienen pullon lipaston päältä, ja hänen kiinnostuksensa herää.

"Yksi suullinen tätä pitäisi riittää", neuvoo Marillë.

"Riittää mihin? En arvannut, että ryhdyt heti vallananastuspuuhiisi myrkyttämällä minut."

"Se on vain _miruvoria_ , jota sain Elrondilta", Marillë sanoo ja ojentaa pullon miehelleen.

"Vain _miruvoria_?" Isildur katsoo pulloa epäluuloisesti. "Eivät haltiat anna _miruvoria_ ihmisille. Kuolevaisiin ei kannata haaskata mitään niin arvokasta. Mitä oikein teit saadaksesi tämän?"

"Elrond vain antoi sen minulle. Maista nyt, ehkä se tehoaa."

Isildur tyhjentää pullon yhdellä kulauksella.

"Yksi suullinen!" huudahtaa Marillë, liian myöhään.

"Ei siinä ollut enempää", väittää Isildur. Hän laskee pullon vuoteelle. Hetken hän tuijottaa hämmentyneenä eteensä mitään näkemättömin silmin. Mutta sitten hänen katseensa kirkastuu. "Se maistui hyvältä."

"Tunnetko olosi yhtään pirteämmäksi?" kysyy Marillë toiveikkaana.

"Totisesti."

Mies nousee vuoteelta. Hän vie pullon takaisin lipaston päälle ja tutkailee sitä hetken. Hän kääntyy katsomaan Marillëa ja hymyilee viekkaasti. "Luulen, että sinun täytyy hurmata Elrond antamaan meille vielä toinenkin pullollinen. Ja miksei kolmaskin. Minä nimittäin pidän tästä juomasta kovasti."

"Ei minun tarvinnut häntä hurmata – hän oli huolissaan sinusta, luulen. Ja jos tuo juoma todella on niin arvokasta, en usko, että hän antaa sitä lisää aivan tuosta vain."

Isildur palaa Marillën luo. Hän katselee naista hetkisen silmät liekehtien.

"Oletko sinä varmasti kunnossa?" Marillë kysyy. "Meidän pitäisi alkaa valmistautua illallista -"

Mies nostaa sormensa ja painaa sen lempeästi vaimonsa huulia vasten. "Sinä puhut liikaa."

Sitten hän kuljettaa sormiaan hitaasti pitkin naisen kasvoja ja leukaa, koetellen tämän piirteitä kuin näkisi ne ensimmäistä kertaa vuosikausiin. Hänen kätensä vaeltavat sitten alemmas, ja lopulta hän asettaa ne naisen vyötärölle, ja vetää tämän lähelleen. Hän kumartuu suutelemaan vaimoaan, hellästi ja tutkiskellen. Marillë saattaa yhä maistaa _miruvorin_ hedelmäisen maun miehen suussa, ja hän on samaa mieltä kuin miehensä: se todella on hyvänmakuista.

Marillë ei ole varma, paljonko aikaa on kulunut, kun hän viimein vetäytyy kauemmas miehestä. "Sinun täytyy kiirehtiä kylpyyn, jos aiot ehtiä juhlaan ajoissa", hän toteaa hieman hengästyneenä.

"Minä olen kuningas. Minä päätän, koska juhlat alkavat, eivätkä ne ala ennen kuin minä olen paikalla. Mutta kylpy – se kuulostaa hyvältä. Ja sinä tulet kanssani."

"Isildur… Minä haluaisin, mutta etkö näe, että olen jo peseytynyt ja että hiukseni on laitettu iltaa varten?"

"Minusta ne ovat kauniimmat vapaana", mies tokaisee. Hän etsii yhden kampausta koossa pitävistä hiusneuloista ja vetäisee sen näppärästi pois paikoiltaan. Marillë älähtää ja koskettaa kampauksesta irronneita suortuvia, mutta mies vain nauraa. "Nyt sinä tulet kanssani, vai haluatko että kannan sinut?"

Päätöksen tekeminen on joskus helppoa, kiitos Isildurin. Marillë päättää unohtaa velvollisuudet, ja antaa miehen johdattaa itsensä talon pohjakerrokseen, jossa heidän kylpylänsä on.

* * *

Juhlaillallinen järjestetään Tähtien Kupolissa, Anduinin ylittävän sillan puoliväliin rakennetussa kuninkaiden palatsissa. Sali on täynnä väkeä, ja iloinen puheensorina vaimenee hetkeksi, kun Gondorin toinen kuningas suvaitsee viimein kunnioittaa juhlaväkeä läsnäolollaan. Marillë tuntee ihmisten katseet itsessään, kun hän astelee miehensä rinnalla saliin. Hänen hiuksensa ovat yhä märät, eikä mikään määrä puuteria olisi saanut peitettyä pitkäksi venyneen kylpyhetken jäljiltä punoittavia poskia. Hän pelkää pahoin, että hänen on kohta ryhdyttävä etsimään itselleen uutta kamarineitiä, sillä Gilieth melkein pyörtyi nähdessään millaisessa tilassa Marillë oli vain hetkeä ennen illallisen alkua. Tämänpäiväinen saattoi hyvinkin olla viimeinen pisara neidille.

Isildur näyttää normaalilta komealta itseltään. Hän on peitellyt hiustensa kosteutta sitomalla ne poninhännälle, aivan kuin olisi sotilas, joka on lähdössä taisteluun, mutta kuninkailla on kuninkaiden oikut, eikä väki pelkästään sen vuoksi olisi osannut epäillä mitään. Hymy kuitenkin paljastaa hänet. Kaikki tietävät, että Elendilin vanhempi poika on luonteeltaan vakava, synkkyyteen taipuvainenkin, ja jos hän joskus hymyilee, siihen voi olla syynä vain nainen tai viini, tavallisesti molemmat.

Ainakaan rouvilta eivät loppuisi puheenaiheet kesken tänä iltana, Marillë huokaa itsekseen asettuessaan pöydän päähän miehensä rinnalle. Hän huomaa, että mestari Elrond on laitettu istumaan pöydän sivulle hänen viereensä. Haltia katsoo naista hyväntahtoista kiinnostusta silmissään. Marillë pohtii, mahtoiko mestari tietää, että _miruvor_ voisi aiheuttaa tällaista? Tätäkö tarkoitetaan, kun sanotaan, että _miruvor_ auttaa miestä kestämään silloin, kun hänen ruumiinsa on jo valmis antamaan periksi? Marillë näkee Erestorin herransa toisella puolella, ja tämän kasvot paljastavat enemmän kuin Elrondin. Huvittunut hymy karehtii nuoremman haltian huulilla.

"Ilahduttavaa nähdä, että Isildur on jaksanut tulla juhlaan", toteaa Elrond.

"Niin… hieman myöhässä tosin. Olen pahoillani, että jouduitte odottamaan. Hän, tuota, tarvitsi hieman aikaa valmistautumiseen."

"Ymmärrän… Entä _miruvor_? Kokeiliko hän sitä?"

"Hän joi kaiken", tunnustaa Marillë.

"Niinkö?" Elrond katsahtaa Marillën ohi Isilduriin, joka lusikoi jo hyvällä ruokahalulla alkupalaksi tarjoiltua keittoa.

"Onko se vaarallista? Sanoitte, että yksi suullinen riittää."

"Minulla ei ole paljonkaan tietoa _miruvorin_ vaikutuksista ihmisiin. En usko, että siitä on suoranaisesti vaaraa, mutta olisin hyvin kiitollinen, jos saisin teiltä raportin."

"Raportin?"

"Niin, _miruvorin_ vaikutuksista. Oletteko havainnut mitään poikkeavaa aviomiehenne käytöksessä sen jälkeen, kun hän joi pullollisen?"

Marillë laskee katseensa, tietäen hyvin olevansa vielä paljon punaisempi kuin hetki sitten tullessaan puolijuoksua saliin. Hän on kuulevinaan vaimean tyrskähdyksen Elrondin toiselta puolelta. Puolhaltian kasvoilla ei näy mitään merkkiä siitä, että hän pilailisi Marillën kustannuksella.

"Keittoni jäähtyy… Kenties voimme palata aiheeseen huomenna?"

"Toki. Luulen, että juoman vaikutus kestää ainakin huomiseen, joten on vain hyvä, jos olette valmis jatkamaan miehenne havainnointia siihen asti."

Illallisen jälkeen on huvitusten aika. Suurin osa miehistä suuntaa Anduinin itärannalle, missä järjestetään perinteinen _mettarë_ -juhlien ensimmäisen päivän jousiammuntakilpailu. Suurin osa naisista jää kuitenkin Suureen Saliin seuraamaan lasten valmistamia musiikki- ja lauluesityksiä ja pieniä näytelmiä. Ciryonkin jäisi mielellään, sillä hän näkee Calethin asettuvan salin laidalle asetetuille tuoleille ystävättäriensä kanssa, mutta ne ajat, kun hän saattoi jäädä illaksi äitinsä helmoihin, ovat lopullisesti takanapäin. Nyt hänellä ei ole muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin seurata isäänsä ja veljiään, jotta ei joutuisi kuuntelemaan pilkkalauluja seuraavien kymmenen vuoden ajan.

Ciryon ei pidä kilvoittelusta, ja on aina tehnyt kaikkensa välttääkseen kilpailuihin osallistumisen. Niitä kutsutaan leikkimielisiksi, mutta jokainen, joka niitä on joskus seurannut, tietää että ne ovat _dúnedainin_ keskuudessa toiseksi totisin tapa viettää aikaa örkkijahdin jälkeen. Kenellekään ei kelpaa muu kuin voitto, ja tappiota on mahdoton niellä. Kyyneleitä nähdään enemmän kuin hautajaisissa ja ilmassa lentelevät kiroukset saisivat varmasti paatuneimmatkin örkit vapisemaan.

Kesäisin Anduinilla järjestettävät soutukilpailut ovat suuri tapahtuma, johon jotkut harjoittelevat vuoden ympäri. Se, että isä pakotti Ciryonin soutamaan isoa laivaa, saattoi olla merkki siitä, että hän odottaa Ciryonin osallistuvan seuraavan kesän soutuihin. Elendur ja Aratan ovat tähän asti pitäneet yllä Minas Ithilin kunniaa, mutta kenties isä suunnittelee seuraavaksi kesäksi kahta joukkuetta: Aratan ja Carastion yhdessä veneessä, ja Elendur ja Ciryon toisessa. Siitä tulisi silkkaa painajaista. Aratanin riemulla ei olisi rajoja, kun hän pääsisi päihittämään kummatkin veljensä.

Ilta on pimentynyt, ja kilpailualueelle tuovat valoa vain kentän reunoille sytytetyt lyhdyt ja soihdut. Se on koko kilpailun idea – kyky nähdä pimeässä erottaa mestarit huvikseen urheilevista. Ja hyvin tiedetään, että örkit hyökkäävät mielellään iltahämärissä ja öisin, jolloin niiden näkö on parempi kuin ihmisillä, ja siksi taito osua maaliin pimeässäkin on elintärkeä. Ciryon ei tosin usko, että hänen kykynsä nähdä pimeässä tulee yhtään paremmaksi, vaikka hän kuinka harjoittelisi ammuntaa öisin. Sitä paitsi hänen kätensä ovat yhä kipeät soutamisen jäljiltä. Hänen tekee kovasti mieli pyytää isältä vapautusta kilpailusta, mutta hän pelkää liikaa tulevansa torutuksi. Isä itsekin näyttää osallistuvan: hän tutkii juuri tarjolla olevia jousia ja etsii niistä itselleen mieluisinta. Se on hieman erikoista, sillä kilpailemista pidetään nuorten miesten ajanvietteenä. Anárion päättää seurata veljensä esimerkkiä.

Maalitauluja on alkukierroksilla neljä, ja neljä miestä asettuu ampumaan yhtä aikaa. Alkukierroksilta selviää jatkoon kaksitoista parhaat pisteet ampunutta. Finaalissa kukin ampuu omalla vuorollaan kolme nuolta, ja joka kierroksella kaksi huonoimmat tulokset saanutta joutuu jäämään pois seuraavalta. Ciryon karsiutuu jo alkukierroksilla eikä ole siitä ollenkaan pahoillaan. Erityisen helpottunut hän on siitä, ettei isä näytä edes huomaavan Ciryonin heikkoa suoritusta. Hän on täysin keskittynyt omiin suorituksiinsa, ja ampuu poikkeuksellisen hyvin. Hän johtaa kilpailua selvästi finaalin alkaessa.

Serkku Meneldil ei ole tunnettu hyvistä taistelutaidoistaan, ja sen vuoksi onkin pieni ihme, että hän selviytyi kahdentoista parhaan joukkoon. Nyt hänen hermonsa alkavat kuitenkin pettää, ja kun tulee hänen vuoronsa, hän lähettää kaksi nuolistaan kokonaan ohi maalitaulun.

"Tuohan ampuu kuin puolisokea örkki päivänvalossa!" huudahtaa Aratan ja puhkeaa raikuvaan nauruun, johon Carastion yhtyy. Ciryonkin naurahtaa, sillä edes hän ei olisi ampunut ohi taulun.

Kun Aratanin vuoro tulee, hän astelee ampumapaikalle rehvakkaasti ja kumartelee hurraaville katsojille. Hän ampuu kuitenkin keskinkertaisesti. Viimeisen nuolen kohdalla hänen keskittymisensä herpaantuu ja nuoli osuu juuri ja juuri maalitaulun reunaan eikä siitä heru pisteitä lainkaan.

Aratan kääntää tulistuneen katseensa Meneldiliin. "Tuo tuossa häiritsi minua tahallaan! Hän yskäisi juuri kun olin päästämässä irti nuolesta! Se olisi muuten ollut napakymppi!"

"En varmasti!" kiistää Meneldil. 

"Valehtelija! Sinun oli pakko pilata minun kisani, kun tunaroit ensin omasi!" Aratan huutaa. Hän astuu Meneldilin luo ja tönäisee tätä rajusti. Meneldil horjahtaa, mutta korjaa asentonsa nopeasti, ja tönäisee Aratania vuorostaan. Sitten alkavat nyrkiniskut sadella puolin ja toisin. Ympärillä seisseet miehet menevät väliin ja erottavat tappelevat kuninkaanpojat toisistaan. 

Anárion kävelee tappelupukareiden luo vihastuneena. "Mikä teitä kahta vaivaa? Aina toistenne kimpussa! Tämän kilpailun on tarkoitus olla mukava leikki, ja te käyttäydytte kuin kyse olisi elämästä ja kuolemasta."

"Mutta _atar_ , minä en tehnyt mitään!" valittaa Meneldil.

"Minä näin kyllä, kuinka sinä tönäisit Aratania. Älykäs mies olisi ratkaissut tilanteen puhumalla."

"Puhumalla tuolle raivohullulle! Pitäisikö minun puhumalla taistella örkkejäkin vastaa, pyytää että ne jättäisivät meidät rauhaan, kun emme ole tehneet niille mitään pahaa!"

"Aratan ei ole örkki. Hän ymmärtää kyllä puhetta", Anárion sanoo.

Ciryon ei olisi asiasta niin varma. Aratan puhisee yhä raivosta, kädet ovat nyrkkiin puristetut ja silmät palavat vihasta, kun Yúlaner ja Carastion pitelevät hänestä kiinni. Ja kaiken aikaa isä on tyynesti seurannut tilannetta sivusta, omituisen hyväntuulisen oloisena. Normaalisti hän olisi tässä vaiheessa räyhännyt täyttä päätä Aratanille, uhkaillut perinnöttömyydellä ja maasta karkotukselta.

Lopulta isä astuu veljensä rinnalle. "Niin rattoisaa kuin tämän keskustelun seuraaminen onkin, niin eiköhän jatketa kisaa? Teidät kaksi on tietysti hylätty, mutta meillä muilla on vielä työsarkaa edessä. Carastion, taitaa olla sinun vuorosi?"

Anárion tuijottaa veljeään hämmästyneenä. "Kuka olet ja mitä olet tehnyt veljelleni?"

"Minulla on vain ollut erittäin _antoisa_ juhlapäivä tähän asti, kiitos rakkaan vaimoni."

"Säästä meidät yksityiskohdilta", Anárion huoahtaa silmiään pyöräyttäen. "No niin, jatkakaamme sitten."

Ciryon seuraa kilpailun loppuun. Isä voittaa ylivoimaisesti. Edes Elendur ei pysty haastamaan häntä. Se on omituista, koska jousiammunta ei ole koskaan ollut isän vahvin laji. Elendil ja Elrond tulevat onnittelemaan voittajaa.

"Näyttää siltä, että saat tästä uuden luvun teokseesi, joka käsittelee _miruvorin_ vaikutuksia ihmisiin", tokaisee Elendil huvittuneena Elrondille.

"Mitä? _Miruvoria_?" huudahtaa Elendur närkästyneenä. " _Atar_ , oletko sinä juonut sitä? Sitten olet saanut epäoikeudenmukaista etua kilpailuun. Minä olen lukenut siitä – se palauttaa väsyneen voimat ja parantaa keskittymistä ja kestävyyttä."

"Ei siitä ole kyse", väittää isä, mutta turhaan. Totuus on tullut ilmi. On onni, etteivät kaikki ole sitä kuulemassa, sillä voitto olisi tällöin ehkä riistetty kuninkaalta – tai ainakin se olisi pitänyt riistää. Harva kuitenkaan uskaltaisi suututtaa kuningasta leikkimielisen kilpailun vuoksi. Ciryon tosin arvelee, ettei isä tässä mielentilassa suuttuisi mistään. "No voi olla, että se auttoi hieman", myöntää isä lopulta. "Mutta kuulkaa, mestari Elrond? Miten paljon tulisi _miruvorin_ hinnaksi, jos ostaisimme sitä koko armeijan tarpeisiin? Ei tietenkään jokapäiväiseen käyttöön, vaan hätätilanteiden varalta. Se on monin verroin parempaa kuin meidän vastaava lääkejuomamme!"

"Pelkään, ettei sellainen kauppa kävisi laatuun", toteaa Elrond pahoitellen. "Lakimme kieltävät sen myynnin ihmisille, emmekä saisi edes lahjoittaa sitä muille kansoille. Mutta vaikka olisi toisin, tulisi kaupan hinnasta niin suuri, että huomaisitte etujen häviävän haitoille. _Miruvor_ ei paranna miesten suoriutumista taisteluissa, jos niin oletatte."

"Jousiammuntakilpailulla on vähän tekemistä oikean sodan kanssa", jatkaa Elendil. "Minä seurasin käyttäytymistäsi tämän kilpailun aikana, ja pistin merkille, ettet kiinnittänyt paljonkaan huomiota siihen, mitä ympärilläsi tapahtui. Sen minkä keskittymisessä voitit, hävisit valppaudessa. Ja sodassa tarkkaamaton soturi on kuollut soturi."

"Saatat olla oikeassa, _atar_ ", myöntää isä. "Kenties en ajatellut asiaa loppuun asti. Mutta hyötyä _miruvorista_ kuitenkin on, jos ei ehkä taistelukentällä."

Miehet alkavat hiljalleen valmistella lähtöä takaisin Tähtien Kupoliin tai suoraan kotiinsa, jos juhlatuuli on kilpailun myötä kaikonnut. Ciryon on kahden vaiheilla, mitä tehdä, sillä hän ei usko Calethin olevan enää juhlasalissa. Ja juuri kun neito on käynyt hänen ajatuksissaan, hän kuulee tutun äänen takaansa.

"Ciryon! Vihdoin kohtaamme jälleen!"

Se on Caleth. Ciryon kääntyy nopeasti, yllättyneenä ja ilahtuneena, ja näkee neidon, joka on kaiketi Ciryonin huomaamatta tullut seuraamaan kilpailun loppuvaiheita ystävättäriensä kanssa.

"Caleth! Olen kaivannut teitä!" hän huudahtaa. Ciryon katsoo ympärilleen, ja näkee että isä ja Elendur ovat jo hyvän matkan päässä kävelemässä kohti siltaa. Hän pyytää neidon kuitenkin sivummalle, pois tieltä, joen rannalla kasvavien pajupensaiden katveeseen.

"Olisin tullut puhumaan teille jo aiemmin, mutta en saanut tilaisuutta", Caleth sanoo.

"Ei se haittaa. Ehdimme vielä. Miten olette voinut poissaoloni aikana?"

He vaihtavat kuulumisensa. Ciryon kertoo matkasta, mutta vain pääpiirteissään ja on vaitonainen kaikesta siitä, mitä Vuorten kuninkaan kodissa tapahtui. Vasta kun melkein kaikki väki on mennyt, Ciryon tarjoutuu saattamaan neidon majapaikkaansa. Hän tarjoaa neidolle käsivartensa ja tämä tarttuu siihen tyytyväisenä hymyillen. He kävelevät sillan yli tähtien valaiseman taivaan alla.

Caleth perheineen asuu talossa, joka kuuluu eräälle heidän sukulaiselleen. Se on kaksikerroksinen, tavallinen ylhäisöperheen koti, jollaisia on useita sen kadun varrella. Parissa ikkunassa palaa valo, mutta Ciryon ei näe ihmisiä sisällä. Etupihaa koristavat suuret ruusupensaat, jotka tosin tähän vuodenaikaan eivät ole kukassa.

"Pian te jatkatte matkaanne Minas Anoriin", toteaa nuorukainen apeana.

"Meillä on kuitenkin muutama päivä aikaa", sanoo Caleth ja hymyilee pienesti.

Ciryonista se on liian vähän. Hän pohtii hetken ja sanoo sitten toiveikkaasti: "Ehkä voisin pyytää isältäni lupaa lähteä Minas Anoriin. Me käymme siellä usein. Voisin varmasti lähteä ja viettää jonkin aikaa setäni hovissa. Sillä tavoin voisimme yhä tavata toisiamme."

"Luuletteko että isänne antaa luvan?"

"Ehkä, jos hänen hyvä tuulensa jatkuu."

"Toivokaamme sitä yhdessä!"

Ciryon katsoo Calethin harmaisiin silmiin ja äkkiä hänestä tuntuu, että neito odottaa jotakin. Hän pelkää erehtyvänsä, ja siksi hän päättää edetä varoen. Hän ottaa askeleen lähemmäs neitoa, ja hetken emmittyään hän nostaa kättään ja koskettaa tämän silkkisiä hiuksia, jotka laskeutuvat vaaleana huntuna hänen harteilleen. "Sanoinko jo aiemmin, että te näytätte minusta aivan Tar-Mírieliltä?"

"Ette, mutta minä arvasin kyllä ajatuksenne. Älkää puhuko siitä enempää. Jos haluatte kuvitella, että olen uudestisyntynyt Tar-Míriel, ja vain siitä syystä tutustumisen arvoinen, tehkää niin. Se ei loukkaa minua."

"En minä niin ajattele. En ainakaan enää", Ciryon sanoo. "Haluan oppia tuntemaan teidät omana itsenänne, Fornostin Caleth-neitona."

"Oppia tuntemaan minut? Luuletteko, että minulla on paljonkin salaisuuksia, jotka vaativat selvittämistä, ennen kuin voitte olla seurassani vapaasti?"

"En… ei, en tiedä. Tiedän vain, että haluaisin tuntea teidät paremmin."

"On viehättävää, miten hukutatte ujoutenne ylenpalttiseen kohteliaisuuteen", sanoo Caleth. "Pelkäätkö, että minä olen tehty kristallista ja menen rikki, jos kuulen mitä mies todella toivoo ja haluaa?"

"Minä tarkoitan sitä", Ciryon sanoo, ymmärtämättä ollenkaan, mitä Caleth tarkoittaa puheillaan.  
Äkisti neito nostaa kätensä Ciryonin harteille. "Nyt saa riittää. Suudelkaa minua, tai en puhu teille enää koskaan!"

Ciryon pelästyy niin suoraa pyyntöä. Neito katsoo häntä odottaen. Ciryon huomaa jännityksen salpaavan henkensä siitä huolimatta, että hän on mielessään haaveillut tästä hetkestä lukemattomat ja lukemattomat kerrat. Hän ei saata uskoa, että se on todella tapahtumassa. Hän kerää kaiken rohkeutensa, kumartuu hieman. Hän painaa huulensa neidon huulille, kevyesti ja lyhyesti. Se on varmasti häveliäin suudelma, mitä ihmiskunnan historia on koskaan joutunut todistamaan, ja hetken hän pelkää, että neito odotti enemmän. Vetäytyessään kauemmas hän näkee kuitenkin vain punehtuneet posket ja ujon hymyn.

"Odotan sinua huomenna keskipäivällä suuren tammen luona, joka kasvaa joen rannassa lähellä siltaa", sanoo neito leikkisä katse silmissään.

"Näemme silloin", lupaa Ciryon, yhä hämmentyneenä asioiden saamasta käänteestä. Hän lähtee vaeltamaan kohti omaa kotiaan ihmetellen onneaan, sillä eikö hän vielä muutamia tunteja sitten ajatellut, että Caleth on varmasti unohtanut hänet kokonaan menneiden viikkojen aikana? Miten nopeasti asiat voivatkaan muuttua.


	11. Käännekohtia

"Sinä et lähde mihinkään."

Ciryon tuijottaa isäänsä. Tämä ei edes pyytänyt kuulla hänen perustelujaan. Ciryon tosin tiesi jo huoneeseen astuessaan, että ajoitus oli väärä. Isä istuu kirjoituspöydän ääressä ohimoitaan pidellen, ja hänen edessään on kupillinen makeankirpeältä tuoksuvaa yrttiteetä, joka saa hänet irvistämään joka siemaisulla.

"Mutta ainahan te sanotte, että minä vietän liikaa aikaa kotona", jatkaa Ciryon kuitenkin. "Enkö ole sitä paitsi jo riittävän vanha tutustuakseni Minas Anoriin omin päin?"

"Lyhyesti sanottuna: ei, et ole riittävän vanha, mutta mikä vielä tärkeämpää, minulla on muita suunnitelmia sinun varallesi." Isä nousee pöydän äärestä, niin kuin aina, kun hän alkaa selittää jotain tärkeää asiaa. "Minä olen tarkkaillut sinua viime aikoina, erityisesti matkallamme, ja pettymyksekseni minun on todettava, että et ole tehnyt minuun kovinkaan suurta vaikutusta. Myönnettäköön, että matka oli aika ikävä, ja olen pahoillani siitä, mitä jouduit kokemaan Vuorten kuninkaan kotona, mutta siitä huolimatta en voi sulkea silmiäni siltä, että sinusta on päässyt kasvamaan liian pehmeä. Olet heikko ja pelokas ja valitat mitättömistä asioista. Kuulin että valitit siitäkin, kun käskin sinut hetkeksi soutamaan laivaa! Halusin sinun vain tietävän, mitä se on. Muutamat ritareistani kutsuvat sinua prinsessaksi silloin, kun luulevat, etten minä kuule. Olen kyllästynyt siihen. Sen vuoksi olen päättänyt, että liityt kaartiini heti _mettarën_ jälkeen, ja aloitat koulutuksen aivan alkeista – samassa ryhmässä puuseppien ja tynnyrintekijöiden poikien kanssa. Ei enää yksityistunteja – näen että opettajasi ovat päästäneet sinut liian helpolla. _Valarin_ armosta sinusta tulee ehkä kelvollinen torvensoittaja siihen mennessä, kun oikeasti tarvitsemme sinua taistelussa."

Ciryon kuuntelee tätä kaikkea pää painuksissa, ja jokainen uusi lause tuntuu kutistavan hänet vielä vähän pienemmäksi. Hän on aina tiennyt, ettei vastaa kaikessa isänsä odotuksia, mutta hän on toivonut, että isä näkisi hänen vahvuutensa ja arvostaisi häntä niiden vuoksi. Hänen käytöstapojaan on kehuttu usein, ja opettajat ovat aina kiitelleet hänen kaunista käsialaansa. Sodassa tällaisista vahvuuksista ei tosin ole mitään hyötyä, sen Ciryon kyllä ymmärtää. Mutta ei kai heitä sota uhkaa? Miksi nähdä kaikki se vaiva? Sotilaskoulutuksen käyminen pelkästään isän mieliksi ei houkuttele Ciryonia yhtään, mutta häneltä puuttuu rohkeutta sanoa se suoraan.

" _Atarinya_ … Minä tiedän, että olen pettänyt odotuksenne, mutta enkö voisi mennä Minas Anoriin edes vähäksi aikaa? Voisin aloittaa koulutuksen Gwaeronin alussa."

"Ei käy. Uudet kokelaat astuvat palvelukseen aina heti Narwainin alussa."

Isä pysähtyy Ciryonin eteen. "Kyllä minä tiedän, mikä sinua vetää Minas Anoriin. Haikailet vieläkin Caladaerin tyttären perään. Enkö minä käskenyt sinua unohtamaan hänet?"

Ciryon ei vastaa. Hän tuijottaa saappaidensa kärkiä. Ne ovat kuluneet ja naarmuilla. Targon on laistanut töistään, jälleen kerran.

"Katso minua kun puhuttelen sinua!" ärähtää isä.

Ciryon nostaa katseensa. Hän olisi mieluummin kätkenyt kyynelten täyttämät silmänsä. Isä katsoo häntä, ja ankara ilme pehmenee hieman. Hän huokaa ja pudistaa päätään. "En ymmärrä. Minulla ei koskaan ollut tällaisia ongelmia Elendurin ja Aratanin kanssa. Mitä minä oikein teen kanssasi, Ciryon? Miksi tämän täytyy olla niin vaikeaa?"

"En tahdo tuottaa teille vaivaa, _atar_. Ajattelin vain koettaa onneani ja kysyä lupaa. Mutta minä ymmärrän."

"Minä ajattelen vain sinun parastasi, Ciryon. Tiedän, ettet usko minua nyt, mutta jonakin päivänä tulet ja kiität minua. Muuta en voi sanoa lohduksesi."

Ciryon palaa huoneeseensa. Hän taistelee hetken kyyneleitä vastaan, sillä pian on keskipäivä, eikä hän halua mennä Calethin luo näyttäen siltä, kuin olisi itkenyt. Hän toivoo, että hänellä olisi joku sellainen, jolle voisi puhua ongelmastaan. Hän on aina ollut yksinäinen. Minas Ithilin kaartissa palvelevat ruhtinaiden ja lordien pojat kunnioittavat häntä joko liikaa tai liian vähän, eikä Ciryon muutenkaan halua olla tekemisissä heidän kanssaan, ei varsinkaan sen jälkeen, kun Aratan pihisti Ciryonin runokirjan ja antoi sen heidän luettavakseen. Ja nyt isä sanoi, että Ciryonin olisi liityttävä kaartiin. Kuinka ikinä hän kestäisi sen kaiken pilkan ja kiusanteon?

Elendur tietysti kuuntelisi häntä, ja antaisi neuvojakin, mutta veli ei osaisi auttaa häntä tässä ongelmassa – ei ainakaan sillä tavalla kuin Ciryon toivoisi. Hän tietää, että Elendur asettuisi samalle kannalle kuin isä – unohda se tyttö, kun vielä voit. Mutta Ciryonista tuntuu, että hän on aikaa sitten ohittanut sen pisteen, jossa voisi vielä unohtaa Calethin. Sen ohitus tapahtui aivan huomaamatta. Aluksi hän halusi vain haaveilla, ja oli tyytyväinen, jos näki neidon silloin tällöin, mutta nyt hän haluaa oikeasti olla neidon lähellä, ja enemmänkin.

Keskipäivän lähestyessä hän hiipii ulos kenenkään huomaamatta. Taivaalla risteilee harmaita sadepilviä, mutta vielä ei sada. Ciryon toivoo, että olisi kesä, sillä silloin ulkona käyskentely olisi paljon miellyttävämpää, mutta aina ei saa sitä mitä haluaisi. He löytäisivät kyllä jonkin paikan, jossa jutella ja pysyä kuivina, jos sade yllättäisi.

Caleth odottaa häntä tammen alla niin kuin lupasi. Hänellä on yllään vaaleansininen turkisreunainen päällystakki, joka näyttää lämpimältä.

"Tänään on kylmä", toteaa Ciryon, ja toivoo että olisi itsekin heittänyt lämpimämmän viitan harteilleen.

"Kylmäkö? Fornostissa sanoisimme, että on lämmin, sillä tähän aikaan vuodesta saamme yleensä lunta. Mutta täällä viheriöivät puut ja pensaat, vaikka on melkein keskitalvi."

"Haluaisin joskus kokea pohjoisen", toteaa Ciryon. "Ei se voi olla paha paikka, jos haltioista viisaimmat ovat perustaneet valtakuntansa sinne."

"Ei se olekaan", naurahtaa neito. "Toivon, että pääset joskus sinne. Mitä isäsi sanoi Minas Anorista?"

Ciryon pudistaa päätään apeasti. "Minun pitää liittyä hänen kaartiinsa ja ryhtyä sotilaaksi."

"En ole yllättynyt. Arvasin heti, kun näin kasvosi, ettet saanut lupaa. Ehkä niin on kuitenkin parempi."  
"Mitä tarkoitat? Etkö sitten haluakaan viettää aikaa kanssani?"

"Haluan, mutta minun on pakko tunnustaa sinulle eräs asia. Tiedätkö mitään paikkaa, missä voisimme puhua rauhassa, ulkopuolisten kuulematta ja näkemättä?"

Ciryon nyökkää ja tarttuu neitoa kädestä. Paikka ei ole erityisen hyvä, mutta ainakin he saisivat olla siellä rauhassa. Anduinin rannalla on kallio, jonka alapuolella on pieni kaistale ruohikkoista rantaa. Kalliossa on syvennys, melkein luolan tapainen, johon mahtuu hyvin muutama ihminen istumaan iltaa vaikkapa nuotion ääressä, ja yläpuolella kallio kohoaa niin, että se suojaa hyvin sateelta.

"Tämä näyttää sellaiselta paikalta, johon nuoret pojat kokoontuvat pitämään salaisia kokouksiaan", toteaa Caleth hymähtäen, kun he ovat perillä.

Ciryon myöntelee, vaikka hän itse ei olekaan koskaan osallistunut sellaisiin kokouksiin. Monet kuitenkin tietävät tästä paikasta. Ainakin Aratan, sillä hän sen alun perin Ciryonille esitteli. "Jos sattuisit vaikka jonakin päivänä löytämään neitosen, jonka kanssa haluat viettää hieman kahdenkeskistä aikaa", oli hän sanonut. Ciryon oli ollut ehkä kahdeksan tai yhdeksän ikäinen, ja isoveljen sanat olivat olleet hänelle suuri arvoitus. Kahdenkeskinen aika jonkun tytön kanssa oli silloin kuulostanut hänestä lähestulkoon kamalimmalta asialta, mikä hänelle olisi voinut tapahtua.

Ciryon tarjoutuu ritarillisesti levittämään viittansa maahan, jotta Calethin ei tarvitsisi istua nurmikolle, mutta tämä kieltää. "Palellut vielä ilman viittaasi, kun et ole tottunut kylmään."

Lopulta Caleth puhuu. "Minä en ole ollut sinulle rehellinen, ja ymmärrän, jos suutut minulle nyt. Minun olisi varmasti pitänyt kertoa tästä sinulle heti. Minun ei ehkä olisi koskaan pitänyt edes lähteä tälle matkalle, mutta ystäväni yllyttivät minua – he sanoivat että minun täytyy lähteä, nyt kun vielä voin. Minä olen näet kihloissa. Minä olen lupautunut eräälle Elendilin neuvonantajan pojalle. Hänen nimensä on Farion. Hän jäi Annúminasiin isänsä kanssa, huolehtimaan linnasta Korkean Kuninkaan ollessa matkalla. Se on tärkeä virka, ja Farion perii sen, kun hänen isänsä luopuu siitä. Vanhempani ovat iloisia, kun pääsevät minun liittoni kautta Korkean Kuninkaan lähipiiriin. Se nostaa suuresti heidän asemaansa Fornostin seurapiireissä, ja on siitä ehkä muutakin hyötyä."

Ciryon kuuntelee neidon tunnustusta järkyttyneenä. Silti hän ei ole kovin yllättynyt. Hän tiesi kyllä, että Caleth on häntä itseään hieman vanhempi; siinä iässä, jossa neidot yleensä menevät naimisiin. "Rakastatko sinä sitä miestä?" hän kysyy ja ymmärtää vasta puhuttuaan, että kysymys on aivan liian henkilökohtainen.

"Voi, Ciryon! Kuinka voisin? Hädin tuskin tunnen häntä. Olen tavannut hänet vain ohimennen. Tiedän hänen kirjeistään, että hän on älykäs ja kohtelias mies. Hän on lähettänyt minulle ihastuttavia lahjoja. Luulen, että saattaisin oppia rakastamaan häntä joskus. Mutta hän ei ole pitkä eikä komea, tai ei komea ainakaan sillä tavalla, että hänen ulkomuotonsa miellyttäisi juuri minua. Ei, minä en odota avioliittoamme innolla. Mutta onko sillä merkitystä? Se on minun osani ja velvollisuuteni, niin kuin sinulla on velvollisuutesi taistella örkkejä vastaan, jos ne käyvät röyhkeiksi ja tunkeutuvat maillemme."

"Kunpa voisimme itse valita osamme", huokaisee Ciryon.

"Sitä minäkin toivon. Ja kun kohtasin sinut, minä ajattelin, että miksi en voisi nyt valita itse, ja nauttia sen aikaa, minkä voin. Kenenkään ei koskaan tarvitsisi tietää."

"Mistä oikein puhut? Oletko sinäkin puoliksi haltia, kun viljelet puheessasi arvoituksia?"

Caleth hymyilee. "Sinun täytyy luvata, ettet suutu. Ajattelin itsekkäästi, ja se oli pikemminkin haaveilua, kuin sellaista, minkä oikeasti odotin tapahtuvan. Sen jälkeen kun olimme tanssineet ensimmäisen kerran veljesi juhlissa, minun päähäni pälkähti, että olisipa hauskaa kokea romanttinen seikkailu nuoren ja komean etelän prinssin kanssa. Sellainen seikkailu, jota voisin muistella kylminä talvi-iltoina Annúminasissa. Sellainen, jonka muisto toisi minulle hieman lohtua, jos aviomieheni osoittautuisi ikäväksi."

Ciryon tuntee punan kohoavan poskilleen. "Olen imarreltu, mutta pelkään, että olet valinnut väärän prinssin. Veljeni Aratan tietää enemmän siitä, kuinka järjestää romanttinen seikkailu sellaista kaipaavalle neidolle."

"Oi voi, en minä häntä halua! Olen kuullut hänestä aivan riittävästi, jo ennen kuin saavuin tänne etelään. En halua olla yksi monista. En halua pohtia, että pitääkö mies minusta enemmän kuin edellisestään, ja joko hän miettii, mistä löytää uuden minun jälkeeni. Hän on aivan liian pöyhkeä minun makuuni. Kysynkin siksi, että mitä mieltä olet, kuulostaako tämä ajatukseni sinusta aivan typerältä?"

Ciryon tuijottaa neitoa yhä ällistyneenä kaikesta kuulemastaan. "Mutta meillä on vain viisi päivää…"

"Eikö siinä ole kokonaista viisi mahdollisuutta seikkailuun?"

"On… Olet oikeassa. Kyllä, minä sanon kyllä. Kerro minulle, mitä haluat, niin minä teen parhaani antaakseni sen sinulle!"

* * *

 _Miruvorin_ vaikutuksesta ei ole enää jälkeäkään. Se on harmillista, sillä se oli todella nostanut Isildurin mielialaa. Se oli maistunut kesältä ja auringolta, ja saanut hänet kaipaamaan nuoruutensa päiviä menneessä maailmassa - niitä päiviä, jolloin maailma oli vielä valoisa ja täynnä toivoa.

Ja Ciryonkin – miksi lasten pitää olla niin hankalia? Melkein näytti siltä, että poika pelkäsi puhua isälleen. Isildur ei voi ymmärtää sellaista, eikö hän ole aina kohdellut poikiaan oikeudenmukaisesti ja ystävällisesti? Moni Númenorissa olisi pitänyt häntä lempeänä isänä. Mutta silti poika seisoi hänen edessään jännittyneenä kuin yllätetty metsäjänis, ja luikki tiehensä heti kun Isildur käänsi selkänsä. Ja unohti tietysti saman tien kaiken, mistä oli isänsä kanssa juuri keskustellut.

Palvelija päästää mestari Elrondin huoneeseen. Puolhaltia on tullut, koska haluaa puhua Isildurin kanssa Erechin matkasta.

" _Athelasia_?" toteaa mestari huomatessaan puolityhjän kupin Isildurin työpöydällä.

"Vaimoni uskoo sen auttavan päänsärkyyn. Me olemme tosin yleensä käyttäneet sitä haavojen hoitoon."

" _Athelas_ on erinomainen lääke päänsärkyyn, mutta itse en kyllä joisi sitä teenä – eikö se maistu kuvottavalta?"

"Totisesti, mutta miten muuten se voisi auttaa?"

"Suosittelen, että sekoitatte sitä kuumaan veteen ja hengitätte siitä nousevaa höyryä."

Isildur katsahtaa vähän hämmentyneenä juomaan, joka on tosin nyt jäähtynyt. "Voi olla, että niin minua ohjeistettiin, mutta en kuunnellut kovin tarkkaan. Vaimollani on aina niin paljon sanottavaa - en yleensä jaksa kuunnella kuin puoliväliin."

"Marillë on viisas ja ihastuttava nainen", toteaa Elrond.

Isildur katsoo puolhaltiaa hieman närkästyneenä. "Niin on, mutta en pidä siitä, että muut miehet katselevat ja arvioivat häntä."

"Suokaa minulle anteeksi. Monet ihmisten tavat ovat minulle vieraita."

Isildur tajuaa puhuneensa tylysti, ja päättää yrittää käyttäytyä ystävällisemmin, sillä ei ole montakaan henkilöä, jota hän arvostaisi yhtä paljon kuin Elrond Puolhaltiaa. Hän yrittää kuvitella, miten toimisi, jos pääsisi jonkin ihmeen kautta keskustelemaan Tar-Minyaturin kanssa. Hän luultavasti menisi mykäksi silkasta kunnioituksesta, mikä ei sekään olisi hyvä asia. Mutta jos hänen isänsä on pystynyt ystävystymään Gil-galadin kanssa, pitäisi hänen pystyä vähintäänkin keskustelemaan järkevästi mestari Elrondin kanssa.

"Ei se haittaa. En ole tänään parhaimmillani", hän pahoittelee. "Ciryon aiheuttaa päänvaivaa. Te olette onnekas, kun teillä ei ole lapsia. Tarkoitan siis, että vaikka lapset ovat tietysti parasta maailmassa, tekevät he maailmasta myös erittäin monimutkaisen. Menevät ja rakastuvat vääriin ihmisiin, eivätkä kuuntele, kun heille yrittää puhua järkeä."

"En voi väittää, että ymmärtäisin, mitä tarkoitatte. Mutta kukaties sekin päivä vielä koittaa."

"No tuskinpa vain teidän lapsenne tekisi mitään epätavallista valintaa rakkaudessa. Hän olisi viisas ja noudattaisi teidän tahtoanne."

"Se jäänee nähtäväksi."

"No, ette tulleet tapaamaan minua kuullaksenne poikani hullutuksista. Halusitte kuulla tarkemmin Erechin matkasta."

"Niin, kuulin että he vannoivat liiton kanssanne. Se on melkoinen saavutus, sillä me haltiat olemme päässeet hädin tuskin keskustelemaan näiden hämärän ihmisten kanssa. He tuntuvat pelkäävän meitä."

Isildur kertoo Elrondille lyhyesti tapaamisen pääkohdat. Nyt hän pystyy jo melkein nauramaan sille, kuinka Aratan joutui tappelemaan vuoristolaisten kanssa.

Elrond hymyilee. "Minusta on ihailtavaa, miten hän puolusti veljeään."

"Aratan on peloton ja toimii heti, kun näkee jossakin vääryyttä", Isildur toteaa. "Siinä on hyvät ja huonot puolensa. Tällä kertaa meillä oli onnea."

"Mutta mitä sitten tapahtui, kun Buldar oli vannonut valan? Mistä tämä uupumus, josta sanotte kärsineenne sen jälkeen?"

"Minun on vain ollut vaikea nukkua sen jälkeen. En ole koskaan ollut hyvä nukkumaan, mutta viime aikoina se on ollut entistä vaikeampaa."

Elrond katsoo häntä mietteliäänä, tutkiskellen häntä katseellaan sillä omalla haltiamaisella tavallaan, joka saa Isildurin tuntemaan olonsa hieman epämukavaksi. Jotkut väittävät, että haltiat osaavat lukea ajatuksia, mutta Isildur ei usko siihen. Hän ei kuitenkaan epäile, etteikö Elrond pystyisi näkemään hänen sisimpäänsä, ja löytämään sieltä jotakin sellaista, minkä Isildur on vuosien varrella onnistunut piilottamaan itseltäänkin.

"Painajaisetko teitä valvottavat?" hän kysyy.

"Ehkä. En pysty muistamaan uniani, mutta usein herätessäni sydämeni hakkaa kuin olisin juuri juossut peninkulman niin lujaa kuin pystyn."

Elrond on hetken hiljaa. "Voisiko niiden syynä olla se tapahtuma, josta kerran kerroitte minulle Lindonissa? Kenties jokin matkalla tapahtunut asia sai vanhat pelkonne heräämään uudelleen."

Isildur tuijottaa haltiaa hetken. Sitten hän kääntyy äkisti, ja laskee katseensa takaisin kuppiin, joka on yhä hänen pöydällään. On kuin jokin lukittu ovi hänen mielensä pimeimmässä nurkassa olisi yhtäkkiä tempaistu auki, ja aukosta alkaa tulvia ulos epämääräisiä muistikuvien sirpaleita, jotka alkavat hitaasti kasautua yhtenäiseksi kuvaksi. Hän henkäisee, pudistaa päätään, ikään kuin voisi sillä tavalla rikkoa kuvat uudestaan ja lakaista sirpaleet takaisin lukkojen taa. Hän nojaa pöytään, kyyneleet polttavat hänen silmiään. Kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen kipu viiltää häntä yhä yhtä terävänä. Eikö se koskaan menisi pois?

"Minä luulin – toivoin – unohtaneeni", hän sanoo hiljaa, katsomatta haltiaa.

Elrond on ainoa, joka tietää. Isildur kertoi hänelle kauan sitten, kun oli isänsä ja veljensä kanssa purjehtinut Rómennasta Lindoniin tapaamaan Gil-galadia. Elrond oli silloin sattumalta ollut vierailulla Lindonissa, tai kenties kohtalo oli niin määrännyt.

He olivat tehneet matkan vähän sen jälkeen, kun Amandil oli lähettänyt Isildurin kotiin Armenelosista. Isildur oli joutunut jättämään kuninkaan, opintonsa ja villin ja vapaan elämänsä kaukana vanhempien valvovien silmien alta, mutta oli silti palannut Rómennaan ylpeänä, hymyillen ja yrittäen käyttäytyä niin kuin aina ennenkin. Mutta sisältä hän oli tuntenut itsensä eläväksi kuolleeksi.

Isä oli tietysti nähnyt hänen lävitseen, ja oli kaiketi ajatellut, että matka Keski-Maahan piristäisi häntä. Lindonissa Isildur oli kuitenkin voinut entistä huonommin. Hänestä oli tuntunut, että haltiat näkivät tarkoilla silmillään suoraan hänen sydämeensä, ja lukivat sieltä sen, mitä Armenelosissa oli tapahtunut. Mutta hän ei halunnut kenenkään saavan tietää. Hän oli hakeutunut yksinäisyyteen, vaeltanut öisin autioita rantoja pitkin etsien vapautusta maallisista murheistaan. Hän oli seissyt korkealla rantakalliolla ja harkinnut hyppäävänsä alas kivenlohkareiden rikkomaan aallokkoon, mutta Elrond oli löytänyt hänet ja saanut hänet luopumaan aikeestaan. Ja lopulta hän oli kertonut puolhaltialle, mitä oli tapahtunut sinä päivänä, jona hänen onnellinen nuoruutensa oli päättynyt, päivänä jona hän oli ensimmäistä kertaa joutunut kohtaamaan todellisen pahuuden, ja joka oli lopullisesti muuttanut tavan, jolla hän katsoi maailmaa. Luottamus oli vaihtunut epäluuloon, toiveikkuus toivottomuuteen, ärtymys syvään vihaan.

"Olen pahoillani", Elrond sanoo. "Näen että olen repinyt auki vanhoja haavoja."

"Ei… eivät ne ole koskaan edes arpeutuneet."

"Kaikkiin haavoihin ei ole parannusta, mutta niiden kanssa voi oppia elämään. Ja olisi kenties helpompaa, jos teidän ei tarvitsisi elää niiden kanssa niin yksin. Minusta teidän pitäisi kertoa, edes vaimollenne."

"Niin, olette ehkä oikeassa", Isildur mutisee katsomatta haltiaan. Hän päätti kuitenkin jo aikoja sitten, ettei kertoisi siitä enää koskaan kenellekään.

* * *

Ciryon viettää suurimman osan iltapäivästä pidellen rakastettuaan sylissään kalliosyvennyksessä, Anduinin rannalla. On ihmeellistä, kuinka nopeasti aika kuluu, kun saa olla lähellä neitoa, jota rakastaa. Nyt hän on nimittäin siitä varma: tämän täytyy olla rakkautta. Tuomittua sellaista, ehkä, mutta kielto ei vähennä sen ihanuutta. Hän on päättänyt heittäytyä lemmenseikkailuun, jonka on luvannut Calethille, ja nauttia joka hetkestä, jonka se saa kestää. Hän on suudellut neitoa nyt jo niin monta kertaa, että on mennyt sekaisin laskuissa, ja jokaisessa suudelmassa on ollut rohkeutta enemmän kuin edeltävässä.

He eivät huomaa ensimmäisiä sadepisaroita. Vasta sateen rummuttaessa tasaisesti joen rantaan raukeavia laineita, Caleth toteaa, että heidän pitäisi palata perheidensä pariin, jotta nämä eivät huolestuisi – tai mikä vielä pahempaa, ymmärtäisi että he molemmat ovat yhtä aikaa ulkona koiranilmasta huolimatta. Myöhemmin on kuitenkin vielä illallinen ja sen jälkeen tanssia.

"Minun perheeni ei jätä tanssiaisia väliin, vaikka se olisikin vain pieni _mettarë_ -juhlien toisen päivän tilaisuus", sanoo Caleth. "Minun olisi kuitenkin helppo sanoa illallisen jälkeen, että olen väsynyt, ja että tahdon mennä yöpuulle varhain, eivätkä he pitäisi sitä epäilyttävänä eivätkä lähtisi saattamaan minua."

"Ja minun vanhempani pysyvät tietysti juhlassa loppuun asti – sehän on kaiketi heidän velvollisuutensa. Minä saan kuitenkin tehdä niin kuin haluan", sanoo Ciryon.

"Ja veljesi?"

"He huolehtivat omista asioistaan. Minä uskon, ettei Elendur lähde ennen vanhempiani. Aratan ehkä lähtee, mutta ei hän kotiin nukkumaan mene." Ciryon hymyilee neidolle, joka katsoo häneen jännittynein silmin. "Olen jo esitellyt sinulle Minas Ithilin linnamme, mutta meidän Osgiliathin talomme on myös hieno, ja varmasti haluaisit tutustua myös siihen lähemmin. Meillä on siellä monia Númenorista tuotuja ihmeellisiä esineitä… ja muutakin."

"Palvelusväki lienee omassa juhlassaan, mutta kenties teillä on kuitenkin joku talonvahtina."

"Luulen niin. Ja sen vuoksi voi olla turvallisinta pysytellä yhdessä osassa taloa ympäriinsä seikkailemisen sijaan. Kuten minun huoneessani! Mutta päättäkäämme siitä sitten, kun hetki koittaa."


	12. Elämän teatteria

Ei ole kovinkaan kauan siitä, kun Ciryon katsoi paheksuen Aratanin touhuja – kuinka tällä oli tapana poistua juhlista vaivihkaa, muka yksin, mutta todellisuudessa hänellä oli neito odottamassa kulman takana. Nyt hän huomaa toimivansa itse samalla tavalla. Caleth lähtee juhlasta ensin, heti illallisen jälkeen, ja Ciryon aikoo seurata tätä hetken päästä.

Aikainen lähteminen osoittautuu kuitenkin vaikeammaksi kuin Ciryon on odottanut. Hän suunnittelee lähtevänsä ensimmäisen tanssin aikana, kun kaikkien katseet ovat liimautuneet tanssijoihin, mutta ennen kuin musiikki alkaa soida, hän huomaa muutamien neitosten vilkuilevan toiveikkain silmin hänen suuntaansa ja supattelevan innokkaasti keskenään. Tyttöjen katse näyttää seuraavan häntä herkeämättä, joten vaivihkainen livahtaminen pois salista on mahdotonta. Lopulta hänen ei auta kuin mennä pyytämään yhtä heistä tanssiin, mutta heti musiikin tauotessa hän valittaa neidolle, että tuntee olonsa huonoksi, ja poistuu muka lepäämään vähäksi aikaa.

Ciryon toivoo, ettei Caleth ole suuttunut odottaessaan häntä kylmässä yössä, ja ettei kukaan ole kiinnittänyt huomiota Osgiliathin kaduilla yksin harhailevaan neitoon. Lopulta hän löytää tytön sovitusta paikasta Pääkadun ja Kuninkaidenkadun välisestä risteyksestä.

"Tulin niin pian kuin saatoin", Ciryon sanoo.

"Hyvä on, mutta pidetään kiirettä, sillä käteni ja jalkani ovat kuin jääkalikat."

Ciryon johdattaa Calethin kotiinsa kasvavan jännityksen vallassa. Miten hän toivookaan, että olisi sittenkin rohjennut kysyä Aratanilta neuvoa. Tämä ei olisi laverrellut hänen aikeistaan, sillä joissakin asioissa veljeen saattoi luottaa. Ehkä Ciryon oli pelännyt veljen pilkkaavan hänen tietämättömyyttään, tai mikä vielä pahempaa, antavan tahallaan huonoja neuvoja, jotka saisivat Calethin katumapäälle ja perumaan koko lemmenseikkailun.

Ciryon ei kuitenkaan ole täysin tietämätön sen suhteen, miten naista tulee käsitellä. Hän on istunut aina silloin tällöin iltaa Aratanin ja tämän ystävien seurassa, pelilaudan ääressä illallisen jälkeen, ja yleensä jossakin vaiheessa yötä miesten puheet ovat siirtyneet naisiin. Ciryon on kuunnellut aina tarkkaan, jotta tietäisi, mitä tehdä hääyönä sitten kun se joskus koittaisi. Toisinaan miehet ovat haastaneet Ciryonin kertomaan omista kokemuksistaan, ja nauraneet sitten hänen epävarmoille mutinoilleen. Kerran Aratan lupasi järjestää Ciryonille naisen, jos tämä haluaisi, mutta Ciryon vannoi ylpeästi, ettei tarvinnut veljen apua. Hän oli kunniallinen mies ja odottaisi hääyöhön. Miehet olivat nauraneet vedet silmissä.

Ehkä he eivät olleet nauraneet pilkatakseen, vaan koska olivat tienneet paremmin. Nyt Ciryon itsekin ymmärtää, miten hullua olisi odottaa hääyöhön. Hän on rakastunut, ja neito on pyytänyt häneltä lemmenseikkailua. Millainen mies kieltäytyisi sellaisesta pyynnöstä? Pyhimys, tai sellainen, joka ei edes pidä naisista, eikä Ciryon ole kumpaakaan lajia.

Ciryon johdattaa neidon huoneeseensa, sulkee ikkunaluukut ja sytyttää pari kynttilää, jotta he näkisivät sen verran, kuin on tarpeellista nähdä. He eivät juuri puhu, sillä kumpikin on liian hermostunut, eikä se olisi tarpeenkaan, sillä kumpikin tietää mitä tulee tapahtumaan.

Se on ohi nopeasti. Ciryon tietää olleensa kömpelö, ja hän toivoo, ettei neito ole pettynyt. Tämä näyttää hieman hämmentyneeltä maatessaan Ciryonin vierellä, mutta ei sano mitään. He viettävät tovin vuoteessa kuunnellen yön hiljaisuutta suuressa talossa. Ciryon katselee neitoa toivoen, että tästä voisi tulla hänen vaimonsa, jonakin päivänä, mutta tietäen samalla, ettei niin koskaan tapahdu. Miten kaunista olisikaan herätä Calethin viereltä joka ikinen aamu.

"Tapaammeko huomenna?" hän kysyy lopulta.

"Tietysti. Meillä on jäljellä vain neljä päivää, eikä meillä ole varaa heittää niistä yhtäkään hukkaan."

* * *

Vuoden viimeisenä päivänä järjestään suuri näytelmä, jota koko kaupungin väki tulee katsomaan. Huhutaan, että näytelmä on itsensä kuninkaanpojan käsikirjoittama, joten tapausta ei missään nimessä voi jättää väliin. Näytelmiä esitetään Osgiliathissa varsin usein, ja niitä varten on rakennettu suuri ulkoilmateatteri. Alhaalla on näyttämö, ja sen edessä kohoavat puoliympyrän muodossa kivisten istuinten rivit niin, että jokaiselta riviltä pystyy paitsi näkemään, mitä alhaalla näyttämöllä tapahtuu, myös kuulemaan vuorosanat, sillä katsomon muodon vuoksi ääni kantautuu hyvin ylimmälle penkkiriville asti.

Suuret tulet valaisevat näyttämöä illan pimettyä. Näytelmän nimi on Gondolinin Häviö, ja vaikka joidenkin mielestä se on varsin synkkä aihe vuoden viimeiselle päivälle, huomauttavat toiset, että siihen sisältyy myös paljon toivoa, sillä eikö juuri Gondolinin tuho ollut alkusysäys sille suurelle sodalle, jossa Morgoth nujerrettiin?

Isildur vastusti aikanaan teatterin rakentamista, sillä sen paikalle olisi voitu rakentaa useita taloja, mutta Anárion piti pintansa. Armenelosissakin oli ollut vastaavanlainen teatteri, mutta siellä näytelmät olivat varsinkin viimeisinä aikoina muotoutuneet melko sopimattomiksi. Isildur oli kerran käynyt Yúlanerin kanssa katsomassa yhden esityksen, jonka mainostettiin olevan hupaisa komedia avioliitosta. Näytelmässä vanhan ja höpsähtäneen haltiamielen nuori vaimo karkasi komean Kuninkaan Miehen matkaan, ja jätetty aviomies menetti järkensä ja kulki pitkin katuja huudellen katkerana, kuinka hänen olisi sittenkin pitänyt naida haltia, nainen tai mies, samantekevää, kun eroa ei haltiassa kuitenkaan huomannut. Yleisö oli nauranut katketakseen. Isildurin vieressä istunut nuori mies oli läimäyttänyt häntä selkään ja huutanut innoissaan: "tämähän kertoo sinun isoisästäsi!" Silloin jo valmiiksi tuohtuneen Isildurin raivo kuohahti yli äyräidensä ja hän heitti miehen penkkirivien väliin ja aikoi juuri alkaa moukaroida tätä nyrkeillään, kun Yúlaner sai hänet rauhoittumaan. Sotilaat tulivat pidättämään Isilduria, mutta kun Isildur kertoi, miksi oli suuttunut, hekin alkoivat nauraa, väittäen että näytelmä tosiaan taisi perustua ruhtinas Amandilin elämään, ja hilpeyksissään he antoivat Isildurin ja Yúlanerin poistua katsomosta ilman seuraamuksia.

Isildur ei ollut nähnyt mitään yhteyttä näytelmän haltiamielen ja isoisänsä välillä. Isoäiti oli kuollut ennen aikojaan jo ennen Isildurin syntymää – pakkomuutto pois Andúniësta ja kuningas Ar-Gimilzôrin Uskollisiin kohdistama vaino olivat vieneet hänen elämänhalunsa. Amandil oli kuitenkin jatkanut elämäänsä ja pysynyt täysin järjissään, eikä tiettävästi ollut suunnitellut uutta avioliittoa kenenkään kanssa, ei varsinkaan kenenkään haltian kanssa.

Isildur oli lopulta myöntynyt Osgiliathin teatterin rakentamiseen, kun Anárion oli luvannut huolehtia, ettei mitään sopimatonta esitettäisi sen näyttämöllä. Isildur suhtautuu silti teatteriin yhä hieman epäluuloisesti. Hän oli järkyttynyt hieman kuullessaan Elendurin kirjoittaneen näytelmän. Hän oli kuitenkin lukenut käsikirjoituksen, ja huomannut sen olevan sovelias aiheeltaan, sivistävä ja opettavainen, ja oli kiitellyt poikaansa hyvästä työstä. Juuri tämänkaltaisia näytelmiä kansa tarvitsi.

Näytelmä osoittautuukin suureksi menestyksesi ja ihmiset hurraavat ja taputtavat pitkään taitaville esiintyjille. Isildur haluaisi Elendurin menevän näyttämölle ottamaan vastaan oman osansa kunnianosoituksista, mutta tämä painaa päänsä eikä suostu hievahtamaankaan paikaltaan kuninkaiden aitiosta. Isildur ihmettelee tätä, sillä näytelmä oli hänestäkin onnistunut.

Kaikki eivät kuitenkaan ole yhtä vakuuttuneita esityksestä. Kun he ovat poistumassa katsomosta, Isildur kuulee haltioiden keskustelevan.

"Jäiköhän Elrosin kopio Gondolinin häviöstä kertovasta laulusta aaltoihin?" ihmettelee Erestor. "Sillä tämä oli totisesti erikoisin versio, jonka minä olen joutunut näkemään."

"Olen kieltämättä varsin vaikuttunut siitä, kuinka he onnistuivat tekemään Elrosista tapahtumien päähenkilön, vaikka hän ei ollut edes syntynyt niihin aikoihin", sanoo Lindir naurahtaen.

"Balrogin puvustaneella ainakin oli mielikuvitusta", Elrond toteaa. "Kuinka he olivatkaan keksineet kiinnittää pässinsarvet hänen päähänsä?"

"Ja kaikista muista epäkohdista huolimatta, olisin odottanut heidän sentään löytäneen jostakin vaaleatukkaisen henkilön esittämään Glorfindeliä", puuskahtaa Erestor.

"He eivät varmaankaan pitäneet hiusten väriä juonen kannalta oleellisena seikkana", toteaa Elrond. "Tai sitten tästä maasta ei löytynyt yhtään vaaleatukkaista henkilöä, joka kykenisi opettelemaan muutaman vuorosanan."

Elendur kulkee isänsä vierellä ja kuuntelee haltioiden puheita kärsivä ilme kasvoillaan. Isildur huomasi kyllä itsekin muutamia poikkeamia käsikirjoituksesta, mutta häntä ne eivät olleet häirinneet.

"Ohjaaja halusi tehdä siihen joitakin muutoksia", Elendur selittää. "Ihan pieniä, hän vakuutti. Annoin hänelle vapaat kädet, sillä minulla ei ollut aikaa osallistua harjoitusten ohjaamiseen. Mutta kun menin eilen katsomaan kenraaliharjoitusta, näin että hän oli muuttanut kaiken, aivan kaiken!"

"Ainakin se oli vauhdikas näytelmä. Mistä he muuten saivat ne miekat? Ne näyttivät kovin aidoilta."

"En tiedä, _atar_! Minä kirjoitin pitkästi Tuorista ja Idrilistä ja Maeglinin petoksesta, mutta ohjaajan mielestä tämä ei sitten kaiketi ollut erityisen olennaista juonen kannalta, kun saimme heidän sijastaan katsoa kahden tunnin ajan, kuinka joukko kiljuvia haltioiksi pukeutuneita ihmisiä säntäilee ympäri näyttämöä balrogien, lohikäärmeiden, susien ja ties minkä petojen takaa-ajamina. Ja Elrosin ohjaaja halusi mukaan, jotta siinä olisi joku 'tuttu', johon kansa voisi samastua. Ja hän sanoi myös, ettei _mettarë_ -näytelmässä voi mitenkään olla niin paljon kuolemaa, joten kaiketi hän sen vuoksi päätti jättää Glorfindelin henkiin", Elendur huokaa.

"Ymmärrän huolesi. Näytelmien ei pitäisi levittää väärää tietoa, kuten että Glorfindel olisi yhä hengissä", Isildur toteaa. "Näytelmät ovat loistava tapa sivistää kansaa, mutta tietenkin vain jos niissä kerrotut asiat pitävät paikkansa. Sallittakoon siis tästä lähtien vain opettavaiset, todellisen historian mukaiset näytelmät. Valoa kansalle! Vaikka se joskus onkin synkkää."

Isildur etsii katseellaan nuorempia poikiaan. Aratan on mennyt näyttämölle tapaamaan näyttelijöitä, sillä monet heistä ovat hänen tuttaviaan. Ciryonia ei kuitenkaan näy missään. Näytelmän aikana poika kyllä oli katsomossa, mutta nyt hän on kadonnut kuin maa olisi hänet nielaissut. Isildur pysähtyy, etsii vaimonsa, ja kysyy tältäkin, onko hän nähnyt kuopusta.

"En, mutta kenties hän on mennyt edeltä kotiin", Marillë toteaa.

"Lähtee kesken näytelmän, jonka hänen veljensä on käsikirjoittanut?"

"Kenties virheet olivat hänellekin liikaa."

Ciryonia ei löydy kotoa, vaikka alkaa olla jo yö. Isildur ei pidä tästä. Hän marssii poikansa palvelijan ovelle ja koputtaa siihen, kunnes tämä tulee avaamaan unisen näköisenä ja hiukset pörrössä. Poika säikähtää nähdessään kuninkaan, kumartelee ja pahoittelee huolimatonta ulkomuotoaan.

"Minä haluan vain tietää, missä poikani on. Hänen huoneensa on tyhjä ja vuoteensa koskematon", sanoo Isildur.

"Voi, en minä tiedä, en tiedä ollenkaan", valittelee poika, silmäillen kaikkea muuta paitsi kuninkaan kasvoja.

"Kenties sinulla kuitenkin on jokin aavistus, Targon – eikö se ole nimesi?"

"Kyllä, teidän korkeutenne. Tarkoitan, että ei, ei minulla ole aavistusta, mutta Targon on kyllä nimeni."

"Vaikutat hermostuneelta. Yleensä se tarkoittaa, ettei ihminen kerro aivan kaikkea mitä pitäisi."

Palvelija mutisee sekavia. Monet nuoremmista palvelijoista pelkäävät Isilduria, mutta tämä ei usko, että nyt on kyse pelkästään siitä. "Kenties minun pitäisi noutaa Iorphen paikalle", toteaa Isildur lopulta ärtymystä äänessään.

Uhkaus hovimestarin sekoittamisesta asiaan saa pojan takaisin järkiinsä. "Ei, ei se ole tarpeen. Ei hän tiedä asiasta yhtään enempää. Mutta minä – minä vain arvaan, mutta saattaa olla, että nuori herra on mennyt tapaamaan ystävää."

"Ja tiedätkö, kuka tämä ystävä on?"

"En lainkaan, teidän korkeutenne. En tiedä hänen nimeään."

"Mutta olet kuitenkin nähnyt hänet?"

"Vain lyhyesti, teidän korkeutenne."

"Miltä hän näytti?"

"Oikein sievä, pitkä vaalea tukka…"

"Ja kun kutsut häntä sieväksi, tarkoittanet, että kyseessä on tyttö?"

"Aivan niin, teidän korkeutenne. En sanoisi miestä sieväksi."

"Hyvä on sitten. Voit mennä takaisin nukkumaan. Sääli, ettet ollut katsomassa näytelmää."

"En saanut lupaa", sanoo Targon. "Törmäilin keittiössä ja palvelusväen illallinen meni pieleen."

"No onpa sinulla ollut kurja ilta. Koeta olla jatkossa huolellisempi."

"Kyllä, teidän korkeutenne. Hyvää yötä, teidän korkeutenne."

Isildur palaa makuuhuoneeseen. Hän heittelee vaatekappaleen toisensa jälkeen tuolin päälle samalla kun kertoo Marillëlle, mitä on saanut selville.

"Ciryon on sen tytön seurassa", hän sanoo. "Ja nyt kun ajattelen asiaa, poikaa ei olekaan paljon näkynyt viime päivinä."

"He joutuvat huomenna eroon toisistaan", toteaa Marillë. "Varmaankin he haluavat sen vuoksi olla yhdessä niin paljon kuin mahdollista."

"En ymmärrä, miten tilanne pääsi kehittymään tähän pisteeseen. Vaikka minä monta kertaa kehotin häntä unohtamaan sen neitosen! Kunpa tästä ei nyt koituisi ikävyyksiä. Kuulin sitä paitsi juuri äskettäin, että tyttö on menossa naimisiin isäni ministerin pojan kanssa ensi kesänä. Tietääkö Ciryon tästä edes?"

Marillë menee vuoteeseen ja vetää peiton ylleen. "Olen väsynyt. En jaksa nyt puhua tästä aiheesta. Mitä me sitä paitsi saatamme tehdä? Emme voi muuta kuin toivoa, ettei mitään ole tapahtunut. Mitään sellaista, millä olisi seurauksia, siis. Vai aiotko sinä rangaista häntä?"

"En tiedä, mitä minun pitäisi tehdä. Olipa mahdollista mennä ajassa taaksepäin ja tehdä toisin. Minä itse rohkaisin poikaa hakemaan sitä tyttöä tanssiin Elendurin syntymäpäiväjuhlissa. Ciryon näytti ujolta ja yksinäiseltä, ja halusin, että hänkin voisi iloita hetken."

"Niin kauan kun me olemme ainoat, jotka tietävät, ongelmia tuskin ilmenee."  
"Tuskin me olemme ainoat. Palvelijat hoksaavat aina kaiken ensimmäisenä, ja niin on varmasti tässäkin asiassa, ja kohta kaikki puhuvat siitä." Isildur käy vuoteeseen vaimonsa vierelle. "Ciryon on ajautumassa samalle tielle kuin Aratan. Kohta hänestäkin puhutaan samaan tapaan. Ajattele, jos meillä olisi tyttäriä, jotka käyttäytyisivät kuin he? Koko sukumme maine olisi iäksi pilattu, ja minun olisi varmaan pitänyt luopua kruunusta. Ehkä _valar_ säälivät meitä ja antoivat meille tämän vuoksi vain poikia."

"En usko että Ciryonista koskaan tulee Aratanin kaltaista. Hänellä on ihan erilainen luonne. Sitä paitsi, onhan meillä vielä Elendur, joka on sentään aina ollut kunnollinen. Ja hänestä puheen ollen, on aika, että etsimme hänelle vaimon. Rouvat katselevat häntä jo säälien ja pohtivat miten kurjaa onkaan, kun kuninkaan perijä joutuu elämään yksin vuodesta toiseen. Mitä mieltä sinä olet Lebenninin Tarawenista? Vai pitäisikö meidän todella lähettää hänet pohjoiseen morsiamen hakuun?"

"Etkö juuri sanonut olevasi liian väsynyt puhumaan näistä asioista? Sillä minä ainakin olen. Tiedät, että Elendur on täysin kykeneväinen etsimään itse itselleen sopivan puolison, sitten kun on siihen valmis. Minä luotan häneen täysin tässä asiassa."

He makaavat hetken hiljaa pimeydessä. Äkkiä Isildur nousee vuoteesta. "Luulen, etten taida sittenkään nukkua, kun tiedän että Ciryon on jossakin tuolla yön selässä. Taidan sittenkin odottaa, että hän tulee kotiin, ja jos hän ei saavu pian, lähden etsimään häntä. Kuka tietää, missä hän todellisuudessa on, ties vaikka on joutunut vaikeuksiin."

"Tämä on turvallinen kaupunki."

"Ei tarpeeksi turvallinen."

* * *

Viimeinen yö yhdessä. Ciryon ei malttaisi lähteä. Hän uskoo, että hänen taitonsa ovat kehittyneet, ja että Caleth ehkä jopa nauttii siitä, mitä Ciryon hänelle tekee. Ciryon itse ainakin on pitänyt siitä kerta kerralta enemmän. Mutta alakerrasta on alkanut kuulua ääniä, mikä tarkoittaa, että talon väki on palannut näytelmästä. Caleth rauhoittelee Ciryonia, sillä huoneen ovi on lukossa, ja jos joku koputtaa, Calethin ei tarvitse avata. Hän voisi sanoa seuraavana aamuna, että nukkui niin sikeästi, ettei kuullut mitään.

He livistivät kumpikin näytelmästä pois puolivälin paikkeilla, eikä kukaan näyttänyt huomaavan mitään, kun olivat niin esityksen lumoissa. Ciryonin mielestä mikään ei kuitenkaan ollut yhtä lumoavaa, kuin ajatus yhteisestä illasta Calethin kanssa. Sitä paitsi Ciryon tuntee kyllä tarinan Gondolinin häviöstä ja on kertonut Calethillekin pääpiirteissään, kuinka Tuor ja Idril johdattivat osan väestä turvaan salaista tietä pitkin, ja sen tähden pelastui myös Eärendil, Elrosin ja Elrondin isä.

Kun äänet talossa vaimenevat, Caleth sanoo saattavansa Ciryonin ulos palvelijoiden käytävän kautta. Ciryon vangitsee kuitenkin Calethin pitkään suudelmaan ennen kuin suostuu nousemaan vuoteesta ja pukeutumaan. Vielä ulkonakin hän painaa Calethin palvelusväen ovea vasten ja suutelee neitoa.

"Koska me näemme uudestaan? Vai näemmekö koskaan?" hän kysyy, kiihkeänä ja epätoivoissaan.

"En tiedä, rakastettuni, mutta joskus se tapahtuu. Olen siitä varma. Sinä tulet jonakin päivänä Annúminasiin, sillä siellä on isoisäsi koti, ja mikäli ymmärrän lainkaan teidän kuninkaiden elämänkulkua, tulee siitä jonakin päivänä koti myös isällesi ja sitä kautta sinulle. Me tapaamme vielä, Ciryon, ja minä odotan sinua."

Ciryon katsoo tyttöä aivan läheltä. Hän ei välitä kyynelistä silmissään. Hän ikävöi Calethia jo nyt, eikä se, että he jonakin päivänä luultavasti tapaavat, tuo hänelle lohtua. Siihen on aivan liian pitkä aika. Lopulta Caleth joutuu kevyesti työntämään hänet kauemmas.

"Mene, sillä aamu valkenee kohta ja joudut vaikeuksiin kodissasi. Muista silti, Ciryon: sinun täytyy olla rohkea ja löytää oma tiesi. Älä anna isäsi nujertaa sinua."

Näiden sanojen saattelemana Ciryon viimein lähtee. Muutamien askeleiden jälkeen hän kääntyy katsomaan taakseen, mutta ovi on jo kiinni ja neito poissa. Ciryon antaa itselleen luvan itkeä vähän matkalla kotiin, sillä kadut ovat autiot ja hämärät eikä kukaan näe hänen suruaan. Kotitalo on hänen saapuessaan pimeä, ja hän avaa palvelijoiden oven avaimella, jonka on saanut pihistettyä Iorphenin kokoelmasta Targonin avustuksella. Targon nimittäin yllätti Ciryonin ja Calethin aiemmin samalla viikolla, kun he olivat tulossa yöksi Ciryonin kotiin kuvitellen, että kaikki palvelijat olisivat _mettarën_ vietossa. Ciryon oli uhannut, että jos Targon lavertelisi, hän valittaisi hovimestarille tämän hoitaneen tehtävänsä huonosti. Eikä se olisi edes ollut vale, sillä Targon on oikeasti huolimaton: hukkaa Ciryonin tavaroita ja on tuon tuostakin myöhässä. Palvelija oli hermostuksissaan luvannut pitää suunsa kiinni ja vielä auttanut avaimen kähveltämisessä.

Ciryon on melkein oman huoneensa luona, kun seinien varjoista erkanee uhkaava hahmo.

"Vihdoinkin! Olin juuri aikeissa lähteä etsimään sinua. Kuvittelitko todellakin, ettemme huomaisi poissaoloasi?"

Sydän kurkussa Ciryon katsoo kohti huonettaan, jonka ovi on auki. Hänen olisi pitänyt lukita se ja poistua ikkunasta, niin kuin Aratan olisi tehnyt. Hänellä oli vain ollut niin paljon ajateltavaa, ettei hän ollut pystynyt ottamaan kaikkea huomioon. Hän oli halunnut olla Calethin seurassa, ja hän oli otaksunut, että vanhemmat menisivät näytelmän jälkeen suoraan nukkumaan tarkistamatta Ciryonin huonetta.

"Minä… en tiedä. En tiedä, mitä minä kuvittelin, _atar_ ", hän sopertelee.

"On parasta, että puhumme hetkisen", isä sanoo ja kehottaa Ciryonia astumaan huoneeseen.

"Missä olet ollut?" hän kysyy ankarasti.

Ciryon vetäytyy taaimmaisen seinän viereen ja toivoo, että voisi liueta sen läpi jollakin taikakeinolla.

Huone on pimeä, ja isä sytyttää lipaston päälle asetetut kynttilät. "Minä odotan."

"Tekemässä sellaista, mitä ette hyväksyisi", Ciryon tunnustaa lopulta. Puheet tavernasta eivät kuitenkaan olisi vakuuttaneet isää, sillä tämä tietää kyllä, ettei Ciryon juopottele.

"No, ainakin olet rehellinen. Älä sano enempää, sillä minä tiedän tarpeeksi ja arvaan loput. Minun olisi pitänyt huomata se jo aiemmin ja teljetä sinut huoneeseesi koko _mettarën_ ajaksi, vaikka tuskin sekään olisi sinua pidätellyt. Olet tuottanut minulle pettymyksen, mutta tiesit niin käyvän jo ennen kuin ryhdyit mihinkään, eikä se estänyt sinua. Sinusta on tullut kapinallinen, niin kuin Aratanista. Et tottele etkä kunnioita omaa isääsi. Minkä vuoksi et pidä minua kunnioituksen arvoisena?"

Seuraa pitkä hiljaisuus. Normaalisti Ciryon olisi varmaan tyytynyt pyytelemään anteeksi ja vakuuttamaan, että hän kunnioittaa kyllä isäänsä, mutta on sortunut virheeseen, ja että hän kyllä parantaisi tapansa ja yrittäisi olla jatkossa entistä parempi poika. Nyt hän on kuitenkin liian väsynyt, ja toivoo vain, että isä jättäisi hänet rauhaan, jotta hän voisi keskittyä suremaan Calethin lähtöä omassa rauhassaan. Sen vuoksi hän ehkä, puolittain vahingossa, sanoo sen, minkä on aina halunnut sanoa, mutta ei ole uskaltanut.

" _Atar_ , sinä vaadit minulta ja Aratanilta liikaa. Elendur on asettanut meille esimerkin, jota tuskin kukaan pystyy seuraamaan. Elendur ei ole niin kuin muut, ja sen sinä kyllä tiedät. Hän syntyi kuninkaaksi. Aina viisas ja rauhallinen, oikeudenmukainen ja hillitty, tapahtui mitä hyvänsä. Mutta et voi odottaa minulta ja Aratanilta samaa kuin häneltä! Etkä ole itsekään meitä parempi, väitit sitten mitä hyvänsä. Minä olen kuullut monien sanovan, että olit nuoruudessasi vähintään yhtä vastuuton kuin Aratan. Etkö muista niitä aikoja? Miksi meidän pitäisi olla sinua parempia? Emmekö mekin saa olla ihmisiä? Ja tämä on muuten minun huoneeni, ja minä tahdon nukkua, joten jätä minut rauhaan!"

Isildur ei odottanut tällaisia sanoja Ciryonilta, joka on aina ollut kiltti ja kuuliainen, ainakin tämän vuoden syksyyn asti. Mutta vuodet vaihtuvat, pojat kasvavat, eivätkä entiset ajat enää palaa. Pojan sanat loukkaavat häntä, mutta suuttumuksen sijaan hän tuntee äkkiä pelkkää väsymystä.

"On myöhä, mutta me puhumme tästä vielä", hän tokaisee ja kääntää pojalle selkänsä. 

Isildur palaa omaan makuuhuoneeseensa, ja istuu pitkään vuoteen reunalla kuunnellen nukkuvan vaimonsa tasaista hengitystä.

Hänen on myönnettävä itselleen, että Ciryonin sanoissa piilee totuuden siemen.

Hän oli ollut vastuuton nuoruudessaan. Täysi typerys, joka oli kuvitellut itsestään paljon enemmän kuin mitä hän oli ollut.

Kaikki oli alkanut siitä, kun hän oli lähtenyt Armenelosiin. Jo monen sukupolven ajan oli Andúniën ruhtinaan tapana lähettää perijänsä pääkaupunkiin kuninkaan palvelukseen oppimaan kaikkea sellaista, minkä odotettiin tekevän tästä myöhemmin hyvän johtajan ihmisille. Siihen aikaan Andúniën ruhtinas ei enää ollut ruhtinas perinteisessä mielessä, vaan päämies kaikille niille, jotka vielä pitivät itseään haltiamielinä.

Siihen aikaan Tar-Palantirin veli Gimilkhâd johti yhä Kuninkaan Miehiä, mutta oli käymässä vanhaksi ja vietti mieluiten aikaansa omassa palatsissaan sen sijaan, että olisi tullut torille puhumaan kansalle. Sen vuoksi Pharazônia oli kaiketi alkanut näkyä Númenorissa useammin, ja joka kerta, kun tämä palasi Keski-Maasta valloitusretkiltään, oli tätä vastassa suurempi kannattajoukko. Pharazôn oli kaunis, kultatukkainen, vetovoimainen mies, jota kansa kuunteli mielellään. Hän kertoi tarinoita Keski-Maan julmista villi-ihmisistä, jotka olivat hyökänneet häntä vastaan keihäin ja tapparoin, mutta jotka hän miehineen oli nujertanut helposti, ja ne joiden hengen hän oli säästänyt, kumarsivat nyt hänelle ja pitivät häntä kuninkaanaan. Hän toi mukanaan kultaa ja jalokiviä, jotka hänen uudet alamaisensa olivat hänelle louhineet Keski-Maan vuorista, ja hän jakoi niitä kannattajilleen, ja hänen suosionsa vain kasvoi päivä päivältä. Moni nuori, joka oli aiemmin taipunut enemmän haltiamielten suuntaan, päätti kääntyä Pharazônin kannattajaksi, vastoin perheensä tahtoa.

Ruhtinas Amandil oli todennut Isildurille, ettei hän enää tuntenut sitä herkkää poikaa, joka oli niin mielellään kuunnellut tarinoita haltioista ja Númenorin varhaisista vuosista, ja joka oli sydämeltään vaikuttanut olevan lähempänä setäänsä Inziladûnia, kuin isäänsä Gimilkhâdia. Pharazônista vaikutti kasvaneen vielä vallanhimoisempi ja ahneempi kuin isästään. Tar-Palantiria tämä näytti järkyttävän, ja hän vetäytyi mietteisiinsä, ja matkusti usein länsirannikolle Andúniëen, kiipesi Orometille ja tähyili sieltä länteen, ikään kuin toivoen saavansa sieltä avun ongelmaansa. Tar-Palantirin tytär Míriel oli kyllä vahva ja viisas, mutta tiedettiin hyvin, etteivät Pharazônin kannattajat kumartuisi naisen edessä, varsinkaan sellaisen, joka kantoi haltianimeä ja joka oli avoimesti julistanut olevansa haltiamieli.

Isilduria odotti siis vaativa tehtävä. Elendil oli keskustellut hänen kanssaan siitä vakavasti useita kertoja. Oli tärkeää, että Isildur suhtautuisi opintoihinsa vakavuudella. Hänen olisi aivan ehdottomasti kuunneltava Amandilin ja Tar-Palantirin neuvoja kaikessa, ja myös noudatettava niitä täsmällisesti.

Isildurin mielestä isän ei tarvinnut olla huolissaan. Hän oli nimittäin laatinut suunnitelman, joka pelastaisi heidät kaikki. Sen toteuttaminen ei tietysti olisi helppoa, ja siihen sisältyi riskejä, ja saattoi olla, että se maksaisi Isildurille hänen henkensä, mutta se kannattaisi. Hän oli päättänyt palata Rómennaan sankarina, elävänä tai kuolleena, mutta ylistettynä joka tapauksessa.

Pharazônin oli kuoltava.

Hänen ensimmäisen virheensä oli ollut se, ettei hän ollut kertonut suunnitelmastaan kenellekään. Ei siis ollut ketään, joka olisi voinut puhua hänet järkiinsä. Hän oli tietysti pelännyt, että muut eivät olisi ymmärtäneet hänen nerouttaan, ja olisivat saattaneet pilata koko juonen.

Sitten oli ilmaantunut tyttö, Lôminzil. Tyttö, joka ymmärsi. Tyttö, joka halusi auttaa.

Poikien ei koskaan pitäisi salata mitään isiltään. Kuinka hän oikein saisi omat poikansa ymmärtämään tämän, ilman että hänen tarvitsisi kertoa oma tarinansa esimerkkinä? Sillä sitä tarinaa hän ei kertoisi koskaan kenellekään.

Aamu on valjennut. Kuningatar herää, ja kömpii vuoteen toiselle laidalle, jossa hänen miehensä edelleen istuu kuin kivettyneenä.

" _Aranya_ … etkö sinä taaskaan nukkunut koko yönä?"

"Minulla oli ajateltavaa."

"Entä Ciryon?"

"Hänellä ei ole hätää. Ainakaan vielä."

Marillë huokaa, käy kuninkaan viereen ja nojautuu tätä vasten. "Sinä huolehdit liikaa."

"Niin, on kai turha huolehtia, jos ongelmaan on olemassa vain huonoja ratkaisuja. En kai voi tehdä muuta kuin odottaa ja katsoa. Se ei ole minulle helppoa."

"Koeta nukkua. Virkeänä maailma näyttää valoisammalta."

Isildur päättää noudattaa vaimonsa neuvoa.


	13. Pohjalaiset

_Amon Hen, Vuonna 3422 Toista Aikaa_

Kun Elendur saavuttaa Amon Henin huipun, aurinko on kääntynyt länteen, mutta paahtaa yhä kuumasti. Hän toivoo, ettei ole tullut liian myöhään. Hän katsoo koilliseen ja näkee lähes heti sen, minkä on odottanut näkevänsä: örkkien pääjoukko oli leiriytynyt Anduinin itäpuolelle, hieman Emyn Muilista pohjoiseen.

"Sumuvuoriltako ne ovat tulleet, vai kenties jostakin idemmästä – Eryn Galenista?" veljensä perässä kiivennyt Ciryon kysyy.

"Örkkitietous ei ole minun vahvin lajini", toteaa Elendur naurahtaen. "Mutta tuskin ne Suuresta Vihermetsästä tai Anduinin laaksoista tulevat – haltiakuningas Oropher ja pohjalaiset pitävät kyllä huolen siitä, ettei heidän maillaan asusta näitä vihulaisia."

"Minä luulin, että Oropher asuu Lórienissa."

"Ei, hän on muuttanut jo aikaa sitten Eryn Galeniin. Tietääkseni hän viihtyi Kultaisessa Metsässä, ja tuli hyvin toimeen kuningas Amdírin kanssa, mutta ei pitänyt siitä, kun Galadriel ja Celeborn päättivät asettua Lórieniin. Eikä Morian kääpiöidenkään läheisyys miellyttänyt häntä. Mutta älä kysy minulta enempää haltioista ja kääpiöistä ja heidän suhteistaan. Heidän vihansa ja ystävyytensä kummunnevat jostakin Ensimmäisen Ajan hämäryyksistä, ikiaikaisista kaunoista, kateuksista ja rikotuista lupauksista, ja on parempi, ettemme me ihmiset ryhdy pohtimaan niiden syitä, sillä ne eivät kuulu meille."

"Minua kiinnostavat nyt vain nuo vihollisemme. Niitä näyttää olevan tuhansia", Ciryon toteaa katsellessaan koilliseen. "Minne ne ovat menossa? Mustaan maahanko?"

"Mordor kai houkuttaa niitä yhä, niin kuin se on aina houkuttanut pahuuden olentoja. Mutta ei ole hyvä, että sinne kerääntyy liikaa väkeä, niin kuin isä sanoi. Meidän on pysäytettävä ne."

"Onko meitä tarpeeksi?"

"On, älä siitä huolehdi. Varsinkin nyt, kun saimme pohjalaisista vahvistuksia. Eikö Aratan tullut ylös?"

"Hän jäi kiistelemään sen pohjalaispäällikön kanssa. Ilmeisesti tälle oli jäänyt jotain hampaankoloon siitä kerrasta, kun isä ja Aratan viimeksi kävivät näillä seuduilla."

"Jostain syystä se ei yllätä minua. Varsinkaan jos kuulen, että siihen liittyy yksi tai useampi pohjalaisnainen."

Elendur ylitti keskipäivällä Anduinin veljiensä ja muutaman ritarin ja aseenkantajan kanssa tavatakseen pohjalaisten päälliköt ja sopiakseen tarkemmin örkkilauman piirityksestä ja taistelun yksityiskohdista. Loput hänen joukoistaan odottavat joen itärannalla Amon Lhawin juurella.  

Elendur pysähtyy hetkeksi katselemaan maisemia. Amon Henissä on jotakin taianomaista, sillä sieltä on mahdollista nähdä paljon kauemmas, kuin mitä sen korkuiselta paikalta missä tahansa muualla voisi nähdä – jotkut väittävät, että sieltä voisi nähdä jopa menneeseen tai tulevaan, mutta siihen Elendur ei sentään usko. Kuninkaat ovat nimenneet sen Näön kukkulaksi. Toisella puolella suurta Nen Hithoel -järveä kohoaa sen kaksonen, Amon Lhaw, Kuulon kukkula. Nimensä mukaisesti sieltä voi kuulla lähes kaiken useiden peninkulmien säteellä, ainakin jos ei liiaksi häiriinny äänten kakofoniasta ja menetä keskittymiskykyään. Mutta Silmän ja Korvan vuorten välissä on kolmaskin kukkula – Tol Brandir, joka muodostaa saaren järven keskelle, eikä sen rinteille ole vielä astunut yhdenkään siivettömän olennon jalka. Tol Brandir saa aikaan putoukset, joiden nimi on Rauros, ja joiden kautta järven vedet syöksyvät alas ja muuntuvat uudelleen kohti merta kiitäväksi Anduin-virraksi.

Järven pohjoispäässä kohoavat majesteettiset kalliot, joiden välistä Anduin virtaa järveen. Isä ja Anárion ovat määränneet, että niiden kallioiden kohdalla on Gondorin maan raja. Niiden takana pohjoisessa levittäytyvät puolestaan entvaimojen vehreät puutarhat. Elendur ei ole koskaan käynyt siellä asti, mutta isä on, ja tämä on kehunut kovasti entvaimojen uutteraa työtä. Isä on kertonut, että entvaimot ovat merkillisiä olentoja, eivät lainkaan haltioiden eivätkä ihmisten kaltaisia, vaan he näyttävät kuuluvan pikemminkin kasvikuntaan: iho on ruskea kuin puiden kaarna, hiukset keltaiset kuin kypsä maissi ja posket punaiset kuin omenat. Heidän puutarhansa tuottavat niin makeita ja raikkaita hedelmiä ja vihanneksia, että tuskin edes Númenorissa päästiin nauttimaan sellaisista. Kauppaa entvaimot eivät käy, sillä ihmisillä ei ole mitään, mitä he tarvitsisivat, mutta he neuvovat mielellään muita kansoja, ja lahjoittavat joskus heille satoaan. He tekivät isään niin suuren vaikutuksen, että tämä on sittemmin lähettänyt muutamia Ithilienin puutarhureita heidän oppiinsa. Ithilienin kukoistus on jo nyt isälle suuri ylpeyden aihe, mutta miksi siitä ei voisi tehdä vielä hieman kauniimpaa, Gondorin puutarhaa? 

"Täältä näkee merelle asti", sanoo Ciryon. Hänen katseensa on nyt kiinnittynyt päinvastaiseen suuntaan, eteläiseen horisonttiin.

"Sitten sinulla on todella tarkat silmät. Minä näen vain vaaleansinistä usvaa taivaanrannassa."

"Mitä luulet isän tekevän tällä hetkellä Pelargirissa?" Ciryon pohtii.

"Varmaankin kaikkensa, jotta uusia sieppauksia ei enää tulisi. Ja jos he ovat saaneet jonkun kiinni, isämme yrittää saada tämän tunnustamaan, mihin vangit on viety, ja kenen nimissä tätä pahuutta harjoitetaan."

Umbar on häirinnyt Gondoria siitä lähtien, kun Isildur ja Anárion tekivät siitä kotinsa, ja kenties jo sitä ennen. Umbarissa asuu väkeä, joka Númenorissa tunnettiin Kuninkaan Miehinä, ja muiden kansojen alistaminen ja rikkauksien haaliminen tuntuu olevan heillä verissä. Gondorissa heitä kutsutaan nykyisin mustiksi númenorilaisiksi.

Muutama viikko sitten mustat númenorilaiset keksivät uuden tavan kiusata Gondorin kansaa. Joukko heitä purjehti yön turvin Pelagirin lähistöllä sijaisevaan kylään, hyökkäsi taloihin ja kaappasi niistä mukaansa useita nuoria miehiä ja naisia. Kukaan ei varmuudella tiedä, millainen kohtalo kaapattuja odottaa, mutta jotkut puhuvat, että miehet viedään Umbarin areenoille kaksintaistelemaan ylivoimaisten vastustajien kanssa, ja että ihmiset kokoontuvat sankoin joukoin katsomaan näitä otteluita, sillä niitä pidetään siellä päin suurena kansanhuvina. Ja naisista sanotaan, että heidät myydään orjiksi, eikä ainoastaan raatamaan pelloille ja koteihin, vaan myös tyydyttämään isäntiensä toisenlaisia tarpeita.

Elendur on harvoin nähnyt isäänsä yhtä vihaisena ja järkyttyneenä kuin silloin, kun tämä kuuli uutiset. Hän kaatoi vimmoissaan jopa suuren kirjoituspöytänsä, jonka liikuttamisen ei tiedetty olevan mahdollista yhdelle miehelle. Sitten isä oli ilmoittanut, että lähtee heti paikalla Pelargiriin selvittämään asian. Elendur yritti estellä isää, sillä juuri samana päivänä hän oli nähnyt _palantírissa_ suuren örkkilauman Rhovanionissa, mutta isä oli vain heilauttanut kättään ja käskenyt Elenduria hoitamaan asian.

Elendur toivoo, ettei isä ryhtyisi mihinkään typerään ja uhkarohkeaan Pelargirissa ollessaan, kuten järjestämään pelastusretkeä Umbariin. Matka on pitkä, ja kaapatut ehdittäisiin todennäköisesti surmata ennen kuin pelastajat ehtisivät perille. Sitä paitsi Umbar varmasti odottaa vastaiskua, ja on valmistautunut sitä varten.

Elendur katuu, että päätti lähteä örkkijahtiin Pelargirin sijaan. Jos hän olisi Pelargirissa, hän voisi neuvoa isäänsä malttamaan mielensä, ja isä saattaisi ehkä kuunnella. Isä yleensä arvostaa Elendurin neuvoja ja mielipiteitä, mutta täältä käsin Elendurin on mahdoton yrittää vaikuttaa isäänsä.

Elendur ja Ciryon laskeutuvat alas kukkulalta. Alhaalla odottaa Aratan rinnallaan muutama pohjalaissoturi, jotka ovat vaaleita ja lihaksikkaita, mutta lyhyempiä kuin _dúnedain_. Monen pohjalaisen kasvoissa on partaa kuten kääpiöillä, vaikkakaan ei yhtä paljon. Eniten Elendur yllättyi siitä, että pohjalaisten sotajoukossa on mukana muutamia naissotureita. Hänen olisi ehkä pitänyt osata odottaa sellaisia, sillä isä ja Aratan puhuivat soturineidoista kyllästymiseen asti palattuaan edelliseltä matkaltaan. He kuvailivat yksityiskohtaisesti oljenvaaleat palmikot, terävät ja määrätietoiset katseet sekä lihaksikkaat, mutta sorjat vartalot, niin että lopulta äiti hermostui ja sanoi, että söisi vastedes illallisen omassa huoneessaan, jos kuulisi vielä sanankin niistä ihmeellisistä olennoista.

Elendur istuu hetkeksi keskustelemaan pohjalaissotilaiden päällikön kanssa. Päällikön nimi on Aldred, ja hän on kuningas Theobaldin serkun poika. Hän on melko nuori, ehkä hieman yli kolmenkymmenen, mutta Elendurin on vaikea arvioida muiden kansojen ihmisten ikiä. Hän tietää kuitenkin, ettei näytä yhtään tätä miestä vanhemmalta, vaikka hänelle on kertynyt vuosia jo sata ja kaksikymmentäkolme.

He puhuvat hetken aikaa siitä, miten suorittavat piirityksen ja hyökkäyksen. Örkit liikkuvat öisin, joten he ehtisivät aamuun mennessä edetä pitkälle Emyn Muilin itäisten rinteiden taakse. Pohjalaisilla on hevosia, joiden avulla he saisivat örkit nopeasti kiinni, mutta maasto on vaikeakulkuista ja Anduinkin pitäisi ylittää. Aldred sanoo, ettei tämä ole ongelma, sillä he tietävät kahluupaikan Sarn Gebirin yläpuolella. He päättävät lopulta, että sotajoukot lähtisivät heti aamun sarastaessa matkaan. Pohjalaiset yllättäisivät örkit pohjoisesta päin, niin että nämä pakenisivat suoraan Emyn Muilin eteläpuolella odottavien _dúnedainin_ väijytykseen.

"Mitä asiaa päälliköllä oli sinulle?" utelee Ciryon Aratanilta, kun he ovat palaamassa leiriin. "Se mahtoi olla tärkeää, kun se esti sinua kiipeämästä Amon Henille."

Aratan näyttää synkältä. "Hän kutsui minut kotikyläänsä vierailulle sen jälkeen, kun olemme hoidelleet örkit."

"Niinkö? Etkö sinä käynyt jo siellä viime matkallasi? Muistelen, että tapasitte pohjalaisten kuninkaankin isän kanssa."

"Olin heidän pääkaupungissaan, mutta Aldred asuu pienessä kylässä sen lähellä. Hän sanoo haluavansa esitellä minut jollekulle."

"Otitko kutsun vastaan?" Elendur kysyy.

"Otin. Aldred antoi ymmärtää, ettei minulla ole vaihtoehtoja."

"No, minä lähden mukaasi. Tuskin kutsu koski vain sinua. Ciryon voi johtaa joukot takaisin Osgiliathiin."

"Mutta minäkin haluan nähdä heidän kylänsä! Haluan nähdä miten nuo ihmiset asuvat."

"Katsotaan sitten, kun olemme saaneet tehtävämme hoidettua", Elendur toteaa. "Sinun olisi kuitenkin syytä pitää uteliaisuutesi kurissa, Ciryon. Näin kyllä, miten katseesi viipyili niissä naissotureissa. Jos tuijotat heitä sillä tavalla kesken taistelun, löydät itsesi pian örkinseipäästä."

"Tuijotit sinä itsekin!" Ciryon huomauttaa. "Enkä minä heidän vuokseen halua pohjalaiskylää nähdä, jos niin luulet. Minä olen utelias, ja haluan saada lisää tietoa erilaisista kansoista ja heidän tavoistaan. Kenties laadin kaikesta näkemästäni kirjan jonakin päivänä."

"Uskoo ken tahtoo. Sinun uteliaisuutesi laatu kyllä tiedetään. Ja sama koskee sinua, Aratan, vaikka sinulle tämän pitäisi tietysti olla itsestään selvää."

"Kyllä, teidän korkeutenne!" ärähtää Aratan. "No, kuka ui minun kanssani kilpaa tuon jorpakon yli? Vai aiotteko soutaa kuin eukot?"

Ciryon olisi mieluummin astunut veneeseen, mutta hän ei tietenkään halua olla veljiään huonompi. Anduin on siinä kohtaa matala ja virtaus heikko, joten uintiretki ei ole vaikea, mutta nopeudessa Ciryon ei voi kilpailla veljiensä kanssa, joilla on takanaan paljon enemmän harjoitteluvuosia kuin hänellä. Ciryon on lopulta melkein viimeisenä vastarannalla. Vain hänen aseenkantajansa tulee hänen jälkeensä, ja Ciryon arvelee tämän hävinneen tarkoituksella. Arastor tuntuu huolehtivan tunnollisesti siitä, ettei Ciryonille tapahdu koskaan mitään ikäviä asioita. Mahtaako Arastor huolehtia Ciryonista taistelun aikanakin, ja syöksyä jokaisen örkin kimppuun, joka koettaa vahingoittaa isäntää? Ciryon toivoo hartaasti, että pääsee itsekin koettamaan taistelemista tositilanteessa. Hänellä on siitä yhä mitättömän vähän kokemusta.

Kun taistelun hetki viimein koittaa, Ciryon yrittää parhaansa mukaan muistaa kaiken, mitä hänelle on opetettu ja kerrottu. Örkkejä on yli kolme kertaa niin paljon kuin _dúnedainia_ ja pohjalaisia, mutta Elendur on vakuuttanut, ettei se ole ongelma. Pohjalaiset yllättävät örkit kesken näiden päivälevon ratsastamalla hevosillaan niiden kimppuun Emyn Muilin pohjoispuolelta. He iskevät miekoillaan ja keihäillään useita niistä kuoliaiksi, ja ne, jotka pääsevät pakoon, joutuvat kohtaamaan _dúnedainin_ väijytyksen. Örkit eivät päivänvalossa näe hyvin, ja ovat tokkuraisia ja kömpelöitä liikkeissään, eivätkä niiden lyhyet ja heppoiset miekat ja keihäät tarjoa paljon vastusta miesten aseille. Örkit ovat juuri niin inhottavia kuin Ciryonille on kerrottu, rumia ja pieniä ja pahanhajuisia, mutta silti Ciryon huomaa, ettei haluaisi surmata niitä lähietäisyydeltä.

Elendur ja Arastor ovat koko ajan Ciryonin lähettyvillä. Miekat kalahtelevat yhteen joka puolella hänen ympärillään, ja pian näyttää siltä, että hänen ainoaksi tehtäväkseen jää pysyminen poissa taistelijoiden tieltä. Yhtäkkiä jostakin kuitenkin ilmestyy pieni ja kiukkuinen örkki heilutellen ruosteista kirvestä, ja Ciryon ymmärtää, että mikäli hän ei tapa otusta, se tappaa tai ainakin haavoittaa häntä. Hän ei osu olentoon ensimmäisellä yrityksellä, mutta toisella hän saa pistettyä miekkansa örkin rinnan läpi. Se kaatuu maahan sätkien ja potkien ja sähisten villisti, ja Ciryon lopettaa sen kärsimykset katkaisemalla sen kaulan. Hän tuijottaa kuollutta otusta hetken jonkinlaisen tyrmistyksen vallassa. On todellakin aivan eri asia tappaa joku miekalla läheltä, kuin ampua pitkän matkan päästä jousella.

"Mitä ihmettä sinä puuhaat? Se olisi kuollut jo siitä ensimmäisestä iskusta!" Elendur huudahtaa.

"Minä… en tiedä…", Ciryon mutisee.

"Taistelu jatkuu! Tuolla on vielä monta örkkiä meidän miestemme kimpussa. Ala tulla jo!" Elendur sanoo ja osoittaa vähän matkan päähän, jossa on käynnissä kiivas miekkataistelu kolmen _dúnadanin_ ja ainakin kymmenen örkin välillä.

Kun taistelu on ohi, Ciryon on uupunut, ja haluaisi vain levätä, mutta Elendur patistaa hänet muiden sotilaiden lailla kokoamaan örkkien ruumiit yhteen kasaan. Se on iljettävää puuhaa, ja vaikka Ciryon kuinka yrittää varoa, hänen vaatteensa tahriintuvat örkkien mustaan vereen. Tarkoitus on polttaa örkkien ruumiit, jotta ne eivät jää maahan mätänemään ja levittämään tauteja.

Taistelu on kuitenkin vaatinut myös neljän ihmisen hengen. Yksi heistä on pohjalainen, ja kolme _dúnadaneja_. Ciryon ei tunne heistä ainuttakaan, mutta heidän kuolemansa surettaa häntä yhtä kaikki. Hän huomaa, ettei tunne minkäänlaista iloa taistelun voittamisesta ja siitä, että suuri joukko vihollisia on saatu hävitettyä maan päältä. Elendur tuntuu kuitenkin ottavan kolmen sotilaansa kuoleman vielä raskaammin. Hän kai oletti, että he voisivat huolellisen suunnittelun ansiosta selvitä tästä retkestä ilman ihmishenkien menetystä. Usea sotilas on lisäksi haavoittunut, ja yhden haava on vaikea.

Kun örkit on saatu kasaan, Ciryon menee Elendurin luo katsomaan, voisiko hän olla avuksi haavoittuneiden hoidossa. _Athelasia_ on jo kerätty, sillä sitä kasvaa paljon näillä seuduilla. Isä on käskenyt kylvää sitä kaikkialle Gondoriin, jotta sitä olisi aina saatavilla tarpeen vaatiessa.

Ciryon hätkähtää huomatessaan, että tuntee pahiten haavoittuneen miehen. Se on Estelmo, muuan ruhtinaanpoika Lossarnachista, jonka kanssa Ciryonkin on harjoitellut miekkailua. Ciryon ei ole läheinen Estelmon kanssa, mutta he ovat aina silloin tällöin vaihtaneet muutaman ystävällisen sanan. Estelmon haava on keskivartalossa lähellä vatsaa, ja Elendurilla on kova työ saada verenvuoto tyrehtymään. Ciryon ryhtyy nopeasti valmistamaan haudetta _athelasista_. Hauteen valmistaminen on yksi ensimmäisistä asioista, joita sotureille opetetaan, kun he aloittavat koulutuksensa.

Yksi pohjalaisten naissotureista tulee uteliaana seuraamaan, miten Estelmon haavaa hoidetaan, ja Ciryon kertoo mielihyvin kaiken minkä tietää. Hän kertoo, että kansan kielellä _athelas_ tunnetaan nimellä kuninkaanmiekka, koska se tuli kuninkaiden laivassa Keski-Maahan, ja sen lehti muistuttaa miekan terää. Lännen haltiat opettivat aikoinaan númenorilaisille parantamisen taidon, ja sitä vaalitaan yhä kuninkaiden perheissä.

"Ja sen tuoksu on melkein yhtä tärkeä kuin kasvi itse", Ciryon jatkaa. "Se voi herättää haavoittuneen syvästäkin tiedottomuudesta ja palauttaa tämän elämänhalun."

"Meille olisi tästä kasvista paljon hyötyä", toteaa nainen. "Ei kai haittaa, jos otan muutamia versoja mukaani, ja istutan sitä lähemmäs kyliämme?"

"Ei lainkaan, se kasvaa ja leviää hyvin näillä main. Ottakaa sen verran kuin tahdotte, hyvä neiti."

Seuraavan päivän valjettua Estelmon vointi vaikuttaa jo paremmalta. Hänelle ei ole noussut kuumetta. Elendur alkaa suunnitella haavoittuneiden kuljetusta takaisin Gondoriin. Useimmat heistä pystyvät kävelemään itse, ja loput voivat kulkea niillä muutamilla hevosrattailla, joita dúnedain ottivat mukaan matkalle tavaroiden kuljetusta varten.

Aldred tulee muistuttamaan Aratania vierailukutsusta. Ciryon pyytää vielä Elendurilta, että voisi lähteä mukaan, ja lopulta tämä suostuu. Koska heillä ei ole mukanaan ratsuhevosia, veljekset ja heidän aseenkantajansa lähtevät matkaan jalan. Aldred jättää pari miestä oppaiksi, ja lähtee sitten valmistelemaan kotiaan kuninkaanpoikien vierailua varten.

Kylään ei onneksi ole pitkä matka. He marssivat päivän verran suoraan pohjoiseen Emyn Muililta Anduinin vartta myötäillen, ja tulevat auringon laskiessa perille. Pohjalaiset ovat rakentaneet pienet talonsa puusta, eikä Aldredin koti ole paljon kummempi, hieman suurempi vain. Talon pihalla käyskentelee kanoja kaikessa rauhassa ja navetasta kuuluu lehmien ääntelyä.

Aldred ei sinä iltana vielä puutu siihen, miksi hän kutsui Aratanin taloonsa. Hän pyytää heidät illallispöytään, jossa on tarjolla porsaanlihaa, kananmunia, leipää ja mietoa olutta. Aldredin ilme on näkemisen arvoinen, kun Elendur kohteliaasti kieltäytyy lihasta. Ciryon yrittää olla nauramatta. Aldred ei selvästi ole koskaan nähnyt ihmistä, joka kieltäytyisi syömäkelpoisesta ruoasta.

"Sitä voisi kai sanoa nuorukaisen oikuksi", Elendur selittää, "mutta tarina Berenistä ja hänen ystävyydestään metsän eläinten kanssa teki minuun aikanaan suuren vaikutuksen. Halusin olla kuin Beren ja elää kuten Beren. Niinpä ilmoitin vanhemmilleni, että Berenin lailla kieltäytyisin tästedes lihasta. He nauroivat. Minä suutuin ja päätin näyttää heille, että pystyn siihen. Minä opinkin pian elämään ilman lihaa, eikä mieleni edes tehnyt sitä. Minusta olisi hyvä, jos ihmiset jättäisivät eläimet rauhaan. Ne eivät ole tehneet meille mitään pahaa, joten minusta meillä ei ole oikeutta tappaa niitä ravinnoksemme tai mistään muustakaan syystä. Voimme elää ilman lihaakin."

Aldredin ilme ei värähdäkään. On kuin Elendur olisi juuri selittänyt kalalle kilpajuoksun saloja.

"Mutta… mutta onko maailmassa mitään parempaa kuin rasvaa tirisevä, avotulella käristetty porsaankylki!" huudahtaa Aldred ja nostaa samalla kylkipalan lautaseltaan. Hän ojentaa palaa kohti Elenduria, ja heristää sitä hänen kasvojensa edessä niin että rasva roiskuu ympäriinsä. "Eikö teidän todellakaan tee tätä yhtään mieli, vaikka olette juuri marssinut koko päivän vailla kunnon ruokaa ja teidän täytyy olla nääntymäisillänne nälkään!"

Elendur on hienovaraisesti vetäytynyt hieman kauemmas pöydästä. "Ei lainkaan, arvoisa herra", hän vakuuttaa. "Leipä ja kananmunat riittävät minulle mainiosti."

"Te olette hullu! Te olette täysin järjiltänne! Teidän täytyy olla jotenkin sairas. Eikö kukaan ole koskaan yrittänyt parantaa teitä? Te mereltä tulleet olette sitten kummallista väkeä! Teidän kaikkien päät taisivat pimetä siitä, kun se teidän maanne otti ja upposi."

Aratan nousee äkkiä seisomaan. "Kuulkaahan, hyvä herra. Teillä ei ole mitään oikeutta puhua veljelleni tuolla tavalla. Jos te nimittelette vieraitanne tuohon sävyyn, tulkitsen sen niin, ettemme ole tervetulleita tähän taloon, ja siinä tapauksessa meidän lienee parasta lähteä takaisin saman tien."

Aldred näyttää rauhoittuvan vähän. "Istukaa toki alas, hyvä herra. Enhän minä millään pahalla. Sanoin vain mitä ajattelin. Niin on tapana tehdä meillä päin."

Aratan silmäilee miestä yhä epäluuloisesti, mutta istuu kuitenkin. Vähitellen tilanne rauhoittuu.

Aldred ei kuitenkaan jätä vielä aihetta, vaan pyytää Elenduria selittämään tarkemmin, mitä hän oikein syö, ja kuinka hän on onnistunut kasvamaan noin pitkäksi ilman lihaa ja pysyttelemään kaiken päälle hengissä. Kun hän on kuullut tarkemmin, hän käskee palvelijaansa noutamaan keittiöstä niitä ruokia, joita Elendur sanoo syövänsä: vihanneksia, juureksia, sieniä, pähkinöitä ja muuta sellaista, mitä heillä sattuu olemaan. Aldredille on kunnia-asia, ettei kenenkään hänen talossaan tarvitse mennä maate vatsa nälästä kurnien.


	14. Uutta verta

Aamu valkenee lämpimänä ja aurinkoisena. Pihalla astelevan kukon rääkäisyt ovat herättäneet Elendurin varhain, mutta hän ei ole väsynyt. Hän pukeutuu kaikessa rauhassa ja menee sitten talon ruokasaliin katsomaan, olisiko tarjolla aamiaista. Hän löytää sieltä Aldredin puurokulhollisen äärestä. Veljet lienevät vielä unten mailla.

Aldred alkaa kertoilla Elendurille juttuja elämästään Anduinin laaksossa, erityisesti hevosista, joita hän rakastaa. Hän on myös utelias kuulemaan enemmän Gondorista. Ja aina kun Elendur kertoo jostakin itselleen jokapäiväisestä asiasta, kuten Minas Ithilin kuunvalossa säihkyvästä tornista tai Osgiliathin kullalla silatusta Tähtien Kupolista, Aldred joko nauraa kovaa tai huutaa ihmeissään, ettei sellainen ole mitenkään mahdollista ja että Elendur yrittää huijata häntä, yksinkertaista maalaista, joka ei paljon tiedä kotilaakson ulkopuolisesta maailmasta.  

Elendur on varsin kiitollinen, kun Aratan ja Ciryon kömpivät viimein aamiaispöytään. Hän pitää Aldredin suoruudesta ja mutkattomuudesta, mutta tämän tiedonjano vaikuttaa kyltymättömältä, ja Elendur pelkää jo sitä, mitä tämä seuraavaksi keksii kysyä. Ainakin Aldred on poikamies Elendurin lailla, joten hän tuskin ryhtyy tivaamaan, miksi Elendur ei ole vieläkään ottanut vaimoa itselleen, vaikka on kuninkaan perijä – suosittu puheenaihe aina Elendurin vieraillessa jossakin päin Gondoria.

"No niin, luulenpa että sisareni Albreda saapuu miehensä kanssa hetkenä minä hyvänsä", ilmoittaa Aldred äkkiä. "Tehän jo tunnettekin hänet", hän toteaa ja nyökkää Aratanille.

"Ei… enpä usko", toteaa Aratan, hieman epävarmasti.

"No, pianhan se nähdään!" naurahtaa Aldred.

Kohta pihasta alkaakin kuulua ääniä ja Aldred menee ulos ottamaan vierailijat vastaan. Elendur kuulee hänen huutavan innoissaan, kuinka mukavaa onkaan tavata rakas sisar pitkästä aikaa. Albreda ei siis taida asua aivan hänen naapurissaan, vaan kenties jopa toisella puolella kylää. Kohta Aldred saattelee sisään naisen, joka on suurin piirtein hänen itsensä ikäinen. Naisella on mukanaan mies ja muutamia lapsia.

"Lankoni Euric", esittelee Aldred miehen, joka on samanäköinen kuin Aldred itse, vaaleatukkainen, sänkileukainen ja vankkarakenteinen. Euric kuitenkin ontuu jalkaansa. Hän kertoo teloneensa itseään metsästysreissulla pari vuotta sitten, eikä hänestä ole sen jälkeen ollut oikein taistelijaksi.

Euric hätistelee lapset pois jaloista, ja nämä juoksevat talon läpi takapihalle tervehtimään Aldredin koiria. Talo näyttää olevan lapsille tuttu. Aldred kutsuu aikuiset pöydän ääreen ja pyytää palvelijaa tuomaan olutta. He rupattelevat hetken niitä näitä, ja Aldred kertoo örkkijahdista, elehtien innokkaasti käsillään selittäessään, kuinka hän keihästi yhden suurista örkkipäälliköistä.

Sitten Aldred vakavoituu. "On tullut aika keskustella siitä, mitä tapahtui viisitoista vuotta sitten, kun Gondorin valtias Isildur viimeksi vieraili maassamme", hän aloittaa juhlallisesti. "Vaikka siitä on kauan, me muistamme sen vierailun yhä hyvin. Minä ja sisareni palvelimme silloin kuninkaan armeijassa, ja pääsimme katsomaan aivan läheltä, kuinka etelän kuningas marssi meidän Theobaldimme kartanoon. Olihan se varsinainen näky. Olimme tietysti kuulleet juttuja etelän meri-ihmisistä, jotka ovat ylväitä ja pitkiä kuin puut, puhuvat kummallisesti ja elävät vaikka kuinka pitkään, jos eivät satu kuolemaan, mutta oli aivan eri asia nähdä tällaisia miehiä ihan elävänä silmien edessä. Naisväki oli aivan erityisen uteliaalla päällä, vai mitä Albreda?"

Aldredin sisar punastuu, ja hän katselee enemmän pöytää kuin sen ääressä istuvia miehiä. Aldred kääntyy Arataniin puoleen. "Mutta tämä herrahan oli silloin paikalla. Kenties hänelläkin on jotain kerrottavaa. Joko muistinne on virkistynyt? Onko sisareni teille tuttu?"

Aratan näyttää melko kalpealta, ja hänkin tuntuu olevan kiinnostuneempi karkeatekoisesta savituopista edessään, kuin siitä, mistä keskustellaan. "Onhan se mahdollista. Saattaa olla, että minä näin hänet silloin."

"Ja taisittepa tehdä vähän muutakin, kuin katsoa häntä."

Elendur on jo jonkin aikaa aavistanut, mistä tässä tapaamisessa on kyse. Hän on aina arvellut, että Aratan joutuisi jonakin päivänä kohtaamaan railakkaan elämänsä seuraamukset silmästä silmään, ja ilmeisesti se päivä on nyt koittanut. Hän pohtii kuumeisesti, mikä olisi paras tapa selviytyä tilanteesta.

"Saatoin puhua hänen kanssaan niissä juhlissa, jotka kuninkaanne järjesti kunniaksemme, mutta muuta en muista", Aratan väittää.

"Sisareni muistaa sitten paremmin. Hän on kertonut, että veitte hänet muuan majataloon juhlien jälkeen, ja vietitte hänen kanssaa siellä yön."

"Se on vale!" Aratan älähtää.

"Miksi minä valehtelisin tällaisesta asiasta?" huudahtaa Albreda äkkiä.

"Minä uskon sisartani, sillä minulla on kaikki syy uskoa", Aldred tokaisee. "Meillä on nähkääs todiste. Pieni muisto tuosta vierailusta, jonka olemassaolo kiinnostanee teitäkin. Euric?"

"Minä käyn noutamassa."

Hiljaisuus laskeutuu saliin. He odottavat ja Elendur näkee hien helmeilevän Aratanin otsalla. Hän ei ole koskaan nähnyt veljeään niin kalpeana. Pian Euric palaa nuori poika mukanaan. Tällä on tumma, olkapäille kihartuva tukka, jäänharmaat silmät ja kaunispiirteiset, vaaleat kasvot. Hän katsoo Elenduria ja tämän veljiä vuoron perään ja ihmetys syttyy hänen silmiinsä.

"Tämä tässä on sisarenpoikani Alaric", toteaa Aldred. "Siinä neljätoistakesäinen, eikö niin, vaikka näyttää paljon nuoremmalta."

"Tosi on", sanoo Euric. "Neljäntoista, mutta minun yksitoistavuotiaani selättää hänet painissa mennen tullen. Eikä siltä oikein työntekokaan luonnistu – ikään kuin olisi suvusta, jossa miehet enimmäkseen loikoilevat ja muistelevat menneitä, ja käyvät joskus huvikseen hieman ratsastelemassa."

"Eikä hän sitä paitsi edes näytä meikäläisiltä", jatkaa Aldred.

"Vielä hänen ollessaan kymmenkesäinen, ihmisillä oli tapana pysäyttää meidät kylänraitilla ja kysyä, miksi olin pukenut tyttäreni poikain vaatteisiin!" puuskahtaa Euric. "Minä vastasin, että jos hän onkin tyttö, ei hän sentään minun ole!"

Elendur kääntyy katsomaan Aratania. Tämä on painanut päänsä alas, ikään kuin ei kestäisi katsoa poikaa. Elendur puhuttelee veljeään haltiakielellä, sillä hänestä keskustelu ei sovi pojan korville. "He näyttävät vihjaavan, että tämä poika on sinun aikaansaannoksiasi", hän sanoo.

Aratan päästää vain jonkin epämääräisen ynähdyksen.

"Onko se mahdollista?" Elendur jatkaa entistä tiukemmalla äänensävyllä. Aratan ei liikahdakaan.

Aratan suoristautuu vähän, ja nostaa kasvonsa, joille on nyt noussut hieman punaa. Hän vetää syvään henkeä ja nousee pöydän äärestä. Hän katsoo vuoron perään Elenduria ja Aldredia, mutta välttelee katsomasta poikaan tai naiseen. "Tuolla naisella ei ole mitään todisteita, että tuo olisi juuri minun, ei kerrassaan mitään. Minä tuskin olen ainoa mies, joka on käynyt täällä vierailulla! Miksi hän syyttää juuri minua? Senkö takia, kun olen kuninkaanpoika ja rikas? Sitäkö te havittelette, osaa minun perinnöstäni? Tietäkää, että isäni on lukuisat kerrat uhannut jättää minut perinnöttä, ja kun hän kuulee tästä, hän varmasti toteuttaa uhkauksensa."

Tämä ei ole aivan sellainen vastaus, jonka Elendur toivoi kuulevansa. Eikä se näytä olevan muidenkaan mielestä, sillä sekä Aldredin että Euricin ilmeet synkkenevät.

"Varokaahan mitä sanotte minun sisarestani!" Aldred ärähtää.

"Ja minä tunnen vaimoni", vannoo Euric. "Minä otin hänet, koska tiesin että hän on hyvä nainen, joka oli vain sattunut joutumaan ulkomaalaisen viettelemäksi, enkä minä lapsesta välittänyt – on hyvä tietää ennakkoon, että nainen osaa synnyttää. Albreda on rehellinen eikä hän ikinä valehtelisi!"

"Ja mitä teidän rahoihinne tulee, niin emme me niitä kaipaa! Me haluamme vain oikeutta itsellemme ja tälle pojalle", Aldred jatkaa.

Elendur päättää yrittää rauhoitella tilannetta. Hän säälii poikaa, joka joutuu kuuntelemaan tällaista välienselvittelyä. "Minusta on ilmiselvää, että pojassa virtaa _dúnedainin_ veri. Onko hänen isänsä Aratan vai joku muu, ei kenties ole kovin tärkeää. Sillä vaikka hän olisi Aratanin, ymmärrätte varmaan, että vaikka meistä jokainen kuolisi, ei tämä lapsi voisi kuitenkaan periä kruunua aviottoman syntyperänsä vuoksi. Joten minä kysyn, minkä vuoksi olette esitelleet pojan meille, ja mitä toivotte meidän tekevän?"

"Ei meitä Gondorin kruunut ja rikkaudet kiinnosta, kuten jo lankoni sanoi", tuhahtaa Euric. "Mutta me haluamme, että poika pääsee omiensa pariin. Hän ei ole meikäläisiä. Ja minulla on tässä muutama muukin suu ruokittavana, ja jalka tohjona. Tuo poika on sen ikäinen, että hänestä pitäisi olla jo paljon apua töissä, vaan kun ei. Käsivarret kuin pikkupojalla, eikä kasva eikä voimistu, vaikka syö minut perikatoon."

Elendur katsoo poikaa uudestaan. Tämä on ollut kaiken aikaa aivan rauhallinen, ehkä vähän hämmentyneen näköinen, ja tämän katse tuntuu nauliutuneen Elenduriin. Elendur astuu pojan eteen, katsoo tämän kasvoja lähempää. Hän yrittää muistaa, miltä Aratan näytti lapsena, mutta siitä on kauan, ja hän saa mieleensä vain utuisen kuvan vilkkaasta nuoresta pojasta, joka oli nopea nauramaan ja rakasti tehdä kepposia palvelijoille. Ehkä tässä pojassa on jotain samaa, mutta varma Elendur ei voi olla.

"Etkö sinä viihdy tässä maassa?" hän kysyy pojalta. Poika tuijottaa häntä hämmentyneenä.

Euric rykäisee. "Ei poika puhu yhteiskieltä. Ymmärtää vähän, mutta ei puhu juurikaan. Me opettelemme sen yleensä vasta vanhemmalla iällä, samalla kun opettelemme käyttämään aseita kuninkaan joukoissa. Nuorta päätä ei kannata rasittaa liialla tiedolla, voi vielä kasvaa kieroon tai tulla muuten hulluksi."

"Hän tuntisi itsensä varmasti ulkopuoliseksi meidän maassamme. Me käytämme yhteiskieltä tai haltiakieltä, ja hovissa vain jälkimmäistä. Itse asiassa monet korkea-arvoisimmista kansalaisistamme väheksyvät yhteiskieltä ja puhuvat sitä vain pakon edessä ollessaan tekemisissä ulkopuolisten kanssa."

"No, opettakaa hänelle haltiakieli sitten, jos ette kieroon kasvamista pelkää", toteaa Euric. "Kyllä tuo sen oppii. On käynyt salaa opettelemassa kylänvanhimman luona niitä kirjoitusmerkkejäkin, joita jo teikäläisten esi-isät kävivät takomassa meidän kalloihimme. Mitä iloa niistä kenellekään on, sitä minä en vaan tiedä."

Elendur aikoo palata veljiensä luo neuvotellakseen hetken heidän kanssaan, mutta Alaricin käsi tarttuu hänen hihaansa. Poika sanoo jotain ja katsoo Elenduria vetoavasti harmailla silmillään.

"Haluaa tietää, pääseekö teidän mukaanne", Euric sanoo. "Ei viihdy täällä ollenkaan, haaveilee varmaan omasta kansastaan."  
Elendur ei ole varma uskoako tätä. Hän on edelleen sitä mieltä, että jokainen lapsi haluaisi varmasti pysyä oman perheensä parissa, tutussa ympäristössä. Hän vilkaisee Albredaa, joka näyttää murheen murtamalta. Äiti ei tietenkään haluaisi luopua lapsestaan.

"Minun täytyy keskustella tästä veljieni kanssa", Elendur toteaa ja Euric kääntää sen pojalle. Poika irrottaa kätensä vastahakoisesti.

"Minä vastustan tätä", Aratan sanoo, kun he ovat astuneet ulos huoneesta.

"Isä raivostuu, kun saa tietää", Ciryon toteaa ikään kuin asia ei olisi itsestään selvä.

"Mutta hänestä voisi tulla hyvä sotilas", Elendur toteaa. "Minusta ei tunnu oikealta jättää häntä tänne, missä häntä ei selvästikään ymmärretä. Eikä meidän tarvitse kertoa tästä isälle. Hän ei edes huomaa, jos hoviin ilmestyy jostain yksi uusi palveluspoika."

Aratan tuhahtaa. "Minä arvasin, että haluat hänet mukaan. Ja kun olet jotain päättänyt, mitä me voimme siihen sanoa? Tee kuten haluat, mutta minä en tunnusta tuota poikaa omakseni."

"Etkö sitten viettänyt yötä tuon naisen kanssa, niin kuin he väittävät?" Ciryon kysyy.

Aratanin ilme kiristyy entisestään. "Se lienee minun yksityisasiani!"

"Ei enää nyt, kun tuo poika on ilmaantunut maailmaan", Elendur huomauttaa. "Jos et halua tunnustaa häntä, niin älä sitten – tuo poika ei ole ensimmäinen isätön lapsi maailmassa, eikä viimeinen."

Elendur palaa keittöön ja menee ensimmäiseksi Albredan luo. "Oletteko te valmis luopumaan pojastanne? En voi luvata, että näette hänet vielä uudestaan. Mutta matka ei ole ylettömän pitkä, ja kenties hänelle tulee vielä tilaisuus vierailla kotikylässään. Harkitkaa tarkasti."

"Me olemme jo harkinneet asiaa", tokaisee Euric väliin. "Ja Albreda ymmärtää, ettei poika kuulu tänne. Etkö ymmärräkin? Sanoit itsekin, että poikaa odottaa parempi elämä tuolla jossakin, kuninkaan hovissa yltäkylläisyyden keskellä. Keitä me olemme kieltämään häneltä sen kaiken?"

Albreda nyökkää. "Niin, Alaricin on parempi siellä etelässä. Minä rakastan poikaani, ja haluaisin tietysti pitää hänet, mutta haluan myös hänen parastaan. Mutta ennen kuin viette hänet, vannokaa minulle jumaltenne nimeen, että kohtelette häntä hyvin. Vannotteko niin?"

"Meillä on vain yksi jumala, eikä meillä ole tapana vannoa hänen nimeensä tämäntapaisissa asioissa. Mutta minä annan teille herrasmiehen sanani siitä, että poikaa kohdellaan hyvin. Olkoot veljeni ja teidän veljenne ja miehenne tässä todistajina, ja jos poikaanne kohdellaan huonosti, voivat he asettaa minut siitä vastuuseen. Oletteko tyytyväinen?"

"Minä luotan teidän sanaanne. Te olette hyvä ja oikeudenmukainen mies, Elendur Isildurin poika. Arnorin ja Gondorin kansat iloitsevat vielä suuresti sinä päivänä, jona saavat teidät valtiaakseen."

Paluu Minas Ithiliin kestää kymmenisen päivää. He eivät pidä kiirettä, sillä Alaric ei ole tottunut pitkiin marsseihin. Heillä on mukanaan yksi hevonen tavaroiden kantamista varten, ja Elendur olisi valmis satulomaan sen pojalle, mutta tämä ei suostu ratsastamaan, kun muut joutuvat kävelemään. Hän yrittää harppoa urheasti itseään pidempien ja vahvempien miesten rinnalla, ja suoriutuu siitä hyvin. Heidän matkatessaan Elendur opettaa pojalle muutamia tärkeimpiä haltiakielen sanoja ja lauseenparsia, ja huomaa, että poika todellakin on oppivainen, kuten Euric lupasi.

"Lisää todisteita sitä vastaan, että hän todella olisi sinun poikasi", naurahtaa Elendur Aratanille, mutta tämä ei vastaa, tuijottaa vaan synkkänä eteensä ja kiihdyttää vauhtiaan niin, että Elendur jää jälkeen.

* * *

Tapahtumat Pelargirissa pitävät Isildurin yhä kiireisenä, eikä hän pääse palaamaan Minas Ithiliin pitkään aikaan. Hän lähettää kuitenkin lyhyen kirjeen vaimolleen, jossa hän sanoja tuhlailematta pyytää tämän luokseen Pelargiriin.

Ennen kuin Marillë lähtee, Elendur haluaa neuvotella hänen kanssaan. Hän ei heti saavuttuaan kertonut äidilleen Alaricin koko tarinaa, vaan totesi vain, ettei perhe voinut huolehtia pojasta, joten Elendur oli päättänyt ottaa hänet palvelijakseen. Äiti tietää, että Elendur auttaa mielellään vähäosaisia, eikä kysellyt asiasta enempää. Mutta Elendurista tuntuu, että äidin on saatava tietää totuus ennen kuin ihmiset alkavat katsoa Alaricia tarkemmin ja tehdä päätelmiä tämän syntyperästä.

Kuningatar ottaa uutisen vastaan tyynen näköisenä. Hän katselee poikaa edestä ja takaa, pohdiskeleva ilme kasvoillaan, mutta ei sano mitään.

"Mitä luulet? Näyttääkö hän Aratanilta? Sinä varmaankin muistat hänen lapsuuden kasvonsa paremmin kuin minä", Elendur kysyy lopulta.

"Minä näen hänessä teidän kaikkien piirteitä", Marillë toteaa. "Sekä jotain muuta, joka on varmaankin peräisin hänen äidiltään."

"Olet siis varma, että hän on meille sukua?"

"Eivätkö melkein kaikki _dúnedain_ ole meille jotakin sukua?" hän sanoo. "Oletko sinä puhunut niiden muiden kanssa, jotka olivat mukana sillä matkalla viisitoista kesää sitten? Heidän havaintonsa voisivat joko vahvistaa tai osoittaa vääräksi pohjalaisten väitteet."

"Minun täytyy ensin selvittää, keitä matkalla oli. Yúlaner ja Carastion ainakin?"

"Muistelen niin, ja luonnollisesti heidän silloiset aseenkantajansa ja Isildurin suosikkiritarit – tosin en muista keitä he olivat siihen aikaan."

"Minä teen parhaani, _emmë_. Mutta ymmärrät varmaan, että asia on arkaluonteinen, ja kyselyni voisivat herättää ihmisissä liiallista uteliaisuutta."

"Ymmärrän sen kyllä. Kenties on parasta, että annat minun hoitaa asian. Minä voin tehdä muutamia tiedusteluja hienovaraisesti."

"Kiitos, _emmë_ ", Elendur sanoo. Sitten hän kehottaa Alaricia poistumaan. Vaikka poika ei vielä ymmärräkään haltiakieltä riittävästi, tämän ei tarvitse kuulla aivan kaikkea. Sen verran Elendur on saanut selville pojan kanssa puhuessaan, että tämä itse ei tiedä isästään muuta kuin sen, että tämä tuli jostakin kaukaa etelästä, ja häipyi sitten koska ei halunnut jäädä pohjalaisten luokse. Ei siis ole vaaraa, että poika haltiakielen opittuaan juoruilisi itse omasta syntyperästään enemmän kuin on turvallista.

"Aiotko kertoa hänestä isälle?" Elendur kysyy äidiltään pojan mentyä.

"Minusta ei ole syytä kertoa. Isildurilla on niin paljon muitakin huolia."

"Mutta eikö hän sinustakin muistuta suuresti Aratania?"

"Jos Aratan ei myönnä sitä, minä uskon häntä."

"Ketä sinä sitten epäilet?"

"Sanoinko epäileväni jotakuta? Jos totta puhutaan, minusta tällä asialla ei ole merkitystä. Äpäriä on aina ollut ja tulee aina olemaan, Númenorissakin, ja mitä vähemmän heihin kiinnitetään huomiota, sen parempi. Heille ei ole sijaa kuninkaallisessa perheessä. Älä siis kiinny tuohon poikaan liikaa, _yonya,_ äläkä anna hänen kuvitella, että hän on mitään muuta kuin jonkun ajattelemattoman pohjalaisnaisen lehtolapsi."

Elendur katsoo äitiään, yllättyneenä tämän kylmästä sävystä. Hän ei ole yhtä vakuuttunut kuin äiti siitä, ettei Aratan voisi olla pojan isä. Äiti on aina ollut lempeä ja ymmärtäväinen Aratania kohtaan. Mutta Aratan on koko ikänsä valehdellut naisseikkailuistaan, milloin liioitellut, milloin vähätellyt tekemisiään, eikä Elendur ihmettelisi yhtään, vaikka Aratan yrittäisi nyt paeta vastuutaan kieltämällä koko tapauksen. Sen on täytynyt olla hänelle kova järkytys.

Elendur lähtee huoneesta lupaamatta mitään äidilleen. Hän vannoi Albredalle, että kohtelisi poikaa hyvin ja sen hän aikoo tehdä. Poika on nyt vain palvelija, mutta jo muutaman vuoden päästä hän voisi aloittaa sotilaskoulutuksen, ja sen jälkeen ryhtyä jonkun ritarin aseenkantajaksi. Kenties jopa Elendurin itsensä, jos osoittautuisi riittävän taitavaksi.


	15. Auringonpaistetta galenas-niityllä

_Pelargir, Vuonna 3422 Toista Aikaa_

Pelargir on vanhojen valkeiden talojen, valkopurjeisten alusten ja vuolaana virtaavan veden kaupunki. Se perustettiin yli tuhat vuotta sitten kuningas Tar-Ancalimon hallituskaudella, ja vaikka se oli satamana vähemmän vilkas kuin eteläisempi Umbar, vainojen vuosina monet Kuninkaan Miesten ahdistelemat Uskolliset purjehtivat Pelargiriin ja perustivat sinne itselleen uuden kodin. 

Uskollisia muutti Pelargiriin varsinkin sen jälkeen, kun kuningas Ar-Gimilzôr pakotti heidät lähtemään länsirannikon Andúniësta, jonne haltiat entisaikaan purjehtivat ja toivat mukanaan niin henkisiä kuin aineellisia lahjoja, ja jonne lännestä käyvä tuulenvire levitti suloista tuoksua merentakaisilta mailta. Ar-Gimilzôr salli Uskollisten purjehtia Keski-Maahan, mutta vain sillä ehdolla, etteivät he enää koskaan palaisi Númenoriin. Onnekkaita kenties olivat ne, jotka lähtivät ajoissa pakoon. Suuri osa Uskollisista jäi kuitenkin asumaan itärannikon Rómennaan, jonne kuningas karkotti ne, jotka eivät kannattaneet hänen politiikkaansa, ja jossa hänen oli helpompi valvoa heidän toimintaansa. Ar-Gimilzôr teki kaikkensa, jotta Uskollisten elämä olisi mahdollisimman ikävää: kotiseudulta häätäminen ei riittänyt, vaan hän kielsi myös haltiakielen puhumisen, ja rankaisi niitä, jotka tapasivat haltioita, " _valarin_ vakoojia", kuten hänellä oli tapana sanoa.

Kenties oli kohtalon ivaa, että Ar-Gimilzôr rakastui naiseen, joka oli salaa Uskollinen, ja että hänen esikoispoikansa aikanaan seurasi äitiään, ja otti nimekseen Tar-Palantir.

Pelargirissa näkyy vielä vanhan Númenorin vaikutus. Se muistuttaa paljon Rómennaa, ja täällä Marillë ja Isildurkin asuivat ensimmäiset vuotensa Keski-Maassa. Mutta Pelargir ei ole Rómenna yhtään enempää kuin Rómenna oli Andúnië. Se on hyvä kaupunki, mutta sittenkin vain jäljennös jostain vielä paremmasta, eivätkä Isildur ja Marillë olleet kovinkaan onnellisia siellä asuessaan.

Marillë saapuu kaupunkiin vain kamarineiti seuranaan. He tulevat vaunuilla, sillä Gilieth arastelee hevosia eikä olisi pystynyt ratsastamaan niin pitkää matkaa. Marillë on toki pakannut mukaansa myös melko paljon tavaroita, sillä hän ei tiedä, miten kauan vierailu tulee kestämään. Vaunut kolisevat kulkiessaan pitkin kivillä päällystettyä katua, ja pysähtyvät viimein Isildurin Pelargirin talon portille. Talo on kaupungin laidalla, ja sen takana levittäytyvät vihreät niityt, ja kauempana kimmeltää sininen Sirith-joki. Mies on vaimoaan vastassa talon edustalla.

"Vihdoinkin!" hän huudahtaa ja rientää auttamaan Marillën pois vaunuista. Hän syleilee vaimoaan hieman pitempään kuin olisi sopivaa keskellä katua. 

Palveluspoika kiirehtii huolehtimaan Marillën ja kamarineidin matkatavaroista, kun Isildur ohjaa vaimonsa sisään taloon.

"Olen tehnyt tänne hieman uudistuksia", hän kertoo.

"Huomasin jo, että julkisivu on maalattu uudelleen. Nyt se on suorastaan hohtavan valkoinen. Loistaako tämäkin nyt täysikuun aikaan?"

"Ei, se on vain tavallista maalia tavallisen kiven päällä, eikä kuu edes paista täällä samalla tavalla kuin Ithilienissä", selittää Isildur ymmärtämättä vaimonsa pilailua.

Isildur seuraa vaimoaan tämän huoneeseen asti, ja kertoo samalla siitä, mitä talossa on tehty. Marillë pistää merkille uudet huonekalut, ja seinävaatteen joka esittää Lebenninin maalaismaisemaa.

"Täällä on oikein viehättävää. Luulen, että viihdyn täällä mainiosti. Mutta miksi kaikki tämä uudistaminen?"

"No, tiedät, etten siedä tylsistymistä. Lisäksi olen suunnitellut, että Aratan voisi muuttaa tänne asumaan. Ei vielä, mutta myöhemmin. Hän pitää laivoista ja purjehtimisesta."

Marillë huokaa syvään istuutuessaan uuteen, sinisellä sametilla verhoiltuun tuoliin, joka on asetettu ikkunan ääreen. Hän näkee huoneesta Sirithin, joka halkoo vihreää niittyä tummansinisenä ja auringonpaisteessa välkehtien. Merta ei näy, sillä Númenorin tuho muutti Keski-Maan rantaviivoja, ja Pelargir on nyt Anduinin ja Sirithin yhtymäkohdassa rannan sijaan.

"Puhut ajasta Elendilin jälkeen. Meidän tiemme vie pohjoiseen, mutta nuoremmat poikamme kaiketi jäävät tänne. Nyt kun ajattelen sitä, en tiedä, miten pystyn kestämään eron."

"Ainakin toisen haluaisin jäävän. Minusta tulee sekä Arnorin että Gondorin Korkea Kuningas, mutta kotini voi olla vain yhdessä valtakunnassa. Jos me kaikki menisimme pohjoiseen, on vaarana, että sukumme siteet etelään heikkenisivät sukupolvien myötä, ja kenties jonakin päivänä valtakunnat ajautuisivat erilleen toisistaan. Sitä minä en tahdo, ja parhaiten voin estää sen sillä, että perillisiäni asuu myös täällä etelässä."

"Eikö riittäisi, jos joku Anárionin jälkeläisistä muuttaisi kanssamme pohjoiseen? Hän voisi ylläpitää yhteyksiä etelään."

"No, Meneldilillä on toistaiseksi vain Cemendur, enkä usko hänen olevan halukas luopumaan ainoasta perijästään. Sitä paitsi, haluan Ithilienin jäävän oman huoneeni haltuun. Aratan voisi asua siellä, ja välillä täällä Pelargirissa. Hän rakastaa merituulta enemmän kuin Evendim-järven talvista viimaa."

"Entä Ciryon?"

"Sovitaan, että pidämme hänet. Hän tulkoon meidän mukanamme pohjoiseen ja pitäköön meille seuraa vanhoina päivinämme, kun kukaan muu ei enää jaksa kuunnella muistojamme vanhoista pahoista ajoista."

"Hänellä saattaa olla muita suunnitelmia."

Isildur hymähtää. "Siitä ei ole epäilystäkään. Mutta älä murehdi näitä asioita vielä, rakkaani. Isäni on terve ja voimakas, ja uskon, ettei hän uuvu vielä moneen vuosikymmeneen."

Vaikka Isildur puhuu ja kertoo talosta innokkaasti, Marillë näkee väsymystä ja surua miehen kasvoilla. Asiat Pelargirissa eivät ole sujuneet niin hyvin kuin Isildur toivoi. Hieman myöhemmin illallisella, jota he nauttivat kahdestaan, Isildur ryhtyy kertomaan siitä, mitä on tapahtunut sen jälkeen, kun hän tuli kaupunkiin. Mustat númenorilaiset ovat tehneet uusia kaappausretkiä. He eivät tosin enää ole tohtineet purjehtia Anduinia ylös Pelargirin lähelle, vaan ovat järjestäneet iskunsa Lebenninin syrjäisiin rannikkokyliin, joihin Gondorin laivat ja sotilaat eivät ole ehtineet turvaksi. Umbariin on lähetetty muutamia vakoojia, ja he ovat tuoneet mukanaan tietoja kaapattujen kohtalosta. He ovat kertoneet, että vahvimmat pakotetaan taistelemaan peikkoja ja muita hirvityksiä vastaan areenoilla, jotka on rakennettu varta vasten tällaisia barbaarisia ja epäoikeudenmukaisia kaksintaisteluja varten. Ihmiset siellä katselevat niitä huvikseen, ja jopa maksavat päästääkseen seuraamaan taisteluja. Tähän asti taistelijat on tuotu kaukaa eteläisistä maista, mutta pohjoisesta kaapatut, "aidot kapinalliset" ovat nostaneet taistelut ennennäkemättömään suosioon. Ja myöhemmin, oli Uskollinen sitten selvinnyt taistelusta hengissä tai ei, hänen ruumiinsa viedään mustakupoliseen temppeliin uhrattavaksi Melkorille, hyvin samankaltaiseen kuin se, jonka Sauron rakennutti Armenelosiin.

"Tuntuu kuin mikään ei olisi muuttunut vuosien varrella. Kuninkaan Miehet vainoavat meitä yhä", Isildur toteaa synkästi. Hän on tuskin koskenut ruokaansa. "Pyydän anteeksi, että kerron tästä sinulle. Sinun ei pitäisi joutua kuulemaan tällaista."

"Koska olen nainen? Minä olen kokenut Atalantën kauhut siinä missä sinäkin, ja mielestäni minä ansaitsen kuulla, ja minun täytyy kuulla, jos pahuuden teot jatkuvat yhä. Eikö ole mitään, mitä voimme tehdä lopettaaksemme heidän vainonsa? Meitä on nyt enemmän, ja olemme voimakkaampia kuin Rómennan aikoina."

Isildur pudistaa päätään. "Kuninkaan Miehiä on aina ollut moninkertaisesti meidän määräämme verrattuna. He perustivat ensimmäiset siirtokuntansa Keski-Maahan paljon aiemmin kuin me Uskolliset, ja heidän määränsä niissä on vain lisääntynyt lisääntymistään. Vakoojat kertovat, että kaupungit siellä ovat suuria ja mahtavia, ja ne kukoistavat ja kasvavat, ja että mustat númenorilaiset ottavat mielellään vaimoikseen eteläisnaisia, jotka synnyttävät heille lukuisia lapsia. Heidänkin kaupunkeihinsa on siirretty paljon tietoa ja taitoa Atalantësta, mutta siellä se kaikki on valjastettu pahan käyttöön. Heidän armeijansa ovat mahtavia ja hyvin varusteltuja, ja niitä johtavat miehet pitkiä ja voimakkaita, niin kuin Kuninkaan Miehet ovat aina olleet. Olisi uhkarohkeaa haastaa heidät sotaan. Minä olisin kyllä valmis tekemään sen, mutta kun viimeksi neuvottelin isäni kanssa, hän kielsi minua edes ajattelemasta sitä. Hän sanoi epäilevänsä, että juuri sitä mustat númenorilaiset toivovat, ja että sen vuoksi he alun perin ryhtyivät kaappauksiinsa – ärsyttääkseen minut ja Anárionin harkitsemattomiin tekoihin."

"Mitä me sitten voimme tehdä?"

"Olen lähettänyt laivoja ja miehiä vartioimaan rannikkoseutuja, ja varoittanut kylien asukkaita. Paljon muuta en voi tehdä. Meillä on vanki, jonka erään kalastajakylän ihmiset saivat äskettäin kiinni kaappausta yrittäneestä ryhmästä. Toivomme hänen puhuvan ja kertovan kuninkaidensa Herumorin ja Fuinurin aikeista lisää, kenties paljastamaan jonkin heikkouden, jota voisimme käyttää heitä vastaan. Siinä voi tosin kestää pitkään."

Umbarin ihmisistä on toki ollut haittaa ennenkin. He ovat purjehtineet suurilla laivoillaan kaukaa etelän satamista ja hyökänneet Gondorin laivojen kimppuun, ryöstäen nämä ja tappaen miehistöt, mutta tällaiset iskut ovat viime vuosikymmeninä vähentyneet, koska Gondorin laivasto on vahvistunut uusilla aluksilla ja miehistöjen kyky puolustautua on parantunut. Harvemmin mustat númenorilaiset ovat kuitenkaan uskaltaneet astua Gondorin maille asti. Se, että he nyt uskaltavat, saattaa olla merkki heidänkin vahvistumisestaan. Marillë ymmärtää miehensä huolen. 

* * *

Isildur lähtee varhain aamulla kuulustelemaan vankia jälleen kerran. Tuloksetta, arvaa Marillë, sillä mies palaa puolen päivän jälkeen selvästi vihaisena. Hän seisoo pitkään mietteissään ja katselee ikkunasta ulos, menee sitten työhuoneeseensa selailemaan karttojaan. Marillë istuu kamarineitinsä kanssa pienessä salongissa ja kirjailee nimikirjaimia ja tunnusta, Valkoista Puuta ja seitsemää tähteä, Isildurille hankittuihin uusiin vaatteisiin. Ulkona on kaunis sää, vaikka kesä onkin hiljalleen kääntymässä syksyksi. Jonkin ajan kuluttua Marillë päättää mennä ulos kävelemään Sirithin rantaan ja keräämään samalla _galenasia_ tuomaan suloista tuoksuaan taloon. _Makeaa galenasia_ kasvoi Númenorissa joka puolella, ja Uskolliset toivat sitä laivoissaan Keski-Maahan. Sen tuoksu tuo mukanaan muistoja kotimaasta.

Isildur kuulee, kun naiset tekevät lähtöä, ja ilmoittaa lähtevänsä mukaan. Hän on kaiketi saanut tarpeekseen sisätiloissa istumisesta. Hänen aseenkantajansa Tarion ilmestyy jostakin ja seuraa isäntäänsä ulos kuin varjo. Ehkä hän ajattelee, ettei Pelargir ole riittävän turvallinen kuningasparin kävelyretkille, ja lienee siinä oikeassa. Isildur ei kiinnitä mieheen mitään huomiota, vaan tarjoaa vaimolleen käsivartensa, ja johdattaa tämän kärrypolulle, joka alkaa aivan heidän talonsa vierestä, vie niityn poikki ja kääntyy sitten seuraamaan joen vartta.

Marillë nauttii lämmöstä ja kevyestä tuulenvireestä, joka puhaltaa Anduinin suistolta ja mereltä. Myöhäiskesän väsynyt aurinko kultaa tuulessa huojuvat ohrapellot, jotka levittäytyvät silmänkantamattomiin Sirithin toisella puolella. Hiekka rapisee Marillën ohutpohjaisten tossujen alla, ja hän nauttii joka askeleesta. Hänen jalkansa ehtivät jo väsyä Minas Ithilin kivettyihin katuihin. Samalla hän tuntee kuinka jännittyneisyys katoaa miehestä hänen rinnallaan, huolten aiheuttamat uurteet kasvoilla siliävät ja silmiin ilmestyy hymyä.

" _Aranya_?" Marillë sanoo rikkoen pitkän hiljaisuuden. "Luuletko, että Andúniëssa oli kerran vähän samanlaista kuin täällä nyt?"

Isildur hidastaa askeleitaan, katsahtaa vaimoonsa huvittunut ilme kasvoillaan. "Andúnië oli kumpuilevaa, paikoin vuoristoista seutua, ja siellä kasvoi paljon metsiä. Osa niistä oli kultaisia, vähän kuin nuo pellot tuolla, mutta en minä muuta yhtäläisyyttä näe."

"Minä ajattelin enemmän säätä ja tunnelmaa, lempeää merituulta kaukaa lännestä ja auringonlaskua aaltojen syliin."

"No siinä asiassa nämä paikat kyllä muistuttavat hieman toisiaan. Mutta muistikuvani ovat hataria – kävin siellä vain kerran isäni ja veljeni kanssa. Ehkä olen onnekas, etten ehtinyt asua siellä isäni lailla. Saattaisin kaivata sinne liikaa."

"Kerro minulle se, mitä muistat Andúniësta. Millaista siellä oli sinun vierailusi aikana, kun haltiamielet eivät enää asuttaneet ruhtinaiden kaupunkia? Olen kuullut sinun mainitsevan matkasi vain pari kertaa. Vai onko se, mitä muistat, liian ikävää muistettavaksi?"

"On ja ei", Isildur vastaa tutkimaton ilme kasvoillaan. Hän pysähtyy ja ehdottaa, että he istuisivat hetkeksi joen rantaan, vesirajassa olevan laakean kiven päälle. Marillëlla ei ole mitään tätä vastaan, ja hän seuraa miestään kivelle. Nainen katsoo taakseen, ja näkee kamarineitinsä seisovan jonkin matkan päässä, ja Tarion on jäänyt tämän rinnalle. He ovat tainneet löytää molempia kiinnostavan puheenaiheen, joka arvatenkin liittyy siihen, millaista on palvella Ithilienin valtiasta ja valtiatarta, ja yrittää pysyä näiden moninaisten oikkujen perässä.

Isildur tuijottaa virtaavaa vettä kiinteästi ja jatkaa kertomustaan. "Olin silloin nuorukainen, juuri täysi-ikäiseksi tullut, ja Anárion oli vielä melkein lapsi. Äitimme ei olisi halunnut meidän lähtevän, mutta isäni ja Amandil vakuuttivat, että kuningas Tar-Palantirkin käy siellä usein, ja että se on yhä suhteellisen turvallinen seutu matkustaa. Maisema siellä oli vielä melkein ennallaan, sillä Kuninkaan Miehet eivät vielä olleet alkaneet kaataa metsiä Ar-Pharazônin laivoja varten. Me menimme rantaan ja tähyilimme sieltä länteen. Kiipesimme Oromet-kukkulan torniin, jonka Tar-Minastir oli aikanaan rakennuttanut, mutta se ei ollut niin korkea, että sieltä olisi nähnyt Tol Eressëan haltiatornin välkkeen. Anárion tosin sanoi, että hän tunsi lempeän kukkaistuoksun, jonka länsituuli toi mukanaan, mutta minusta meri tuoksui vain suolaiselta, niin kuin yleensä, vaikkakin tuuli sillä rannalla oli lempeämpi kuin Rómennassa.

"Me yövyimme joidenkin maalaisten luona, jotka eivät pitäneet itseään sen enempää Uskollisina kuin Kuninkaan Miehinäkään, ja muistan ihmetelleeni, kuinka jotkut saattoivat elää niin, ottamatta kantaa. Mutta he näyttivät pitävän politiikkaa kuninkaiden, ruhtinaiden ja muiden ylimysten ajanvietteenä, ja että heillä itsellään oli tarpeeksi tekemistä huolehtiessaan siitä, että metsät ja pellot tuli hoidettua ja lampaat vietyä kukkuloille laiduntamaan oikeaan aikaan. Me kävimme kaupungissakin, ja isäni vaikutti murheelliselta nähdessään sen melkein autiona, ja monet hänelle tutut rakennukset merituulten rapauttamina. Mutta Andúniën ruhtinaiden kaunis valkoinen linna korkealla kukkulan rinteessä oli saanut uudet asukkaat: sinne oli muuttanut joku tärkeä Kuninkaan Miesten herra perheineen. Pahoilla mielin me ratsastimme sukumme entisen kodin ohi. Kun olimme melkein menneet, huomasin, että suurin piirtein ikäiseni nuorukainen nojaili portinpieleen ja katseli meidän menoamme omahyväinen virne kasvoillaan. Silloin minä pysäytin hevoseni ja käännyin häntä kohti. 'Mitä siinä töllistelet, loinen!' minä huusin. 'Etkö ole ennen nähnyt yhtä korkea-arvoista väkeä kuin me? Katso sitten tarkkaan, että muistat minut, kun tulen kostamaan teille kirotuille kodin valtaajille!'"

Isildur nauraa hiljaa muistaessaan tapauksen. "Minulla oli niihin aikoihin otsaa sanoa ääneen kaikki, mitä päähäni pälkähti. Anárion nauroi sanani kuulleessaan, mutta vaikeni nähdessään isämme ilmeen. Isä ei pitänyt minun uhoani ollenkaan sankarillisena, vaan käski minun jatkaa matkaa heti paikalla. Minä vilkuilin innokkaasti taakseni nähdäkseni, joutuisimmeko takaa-ajetuiksi, mutta se miekkonen nojaili yhä vain portinpieleen ja tuijotti peräämme. Me ratsastimme ripeästi eteenpäin. Jonkin ajan päästä isäni alkoi moittia minua, ja muistutti ettemme olleet tulleet tänne lietsomaan vihanpitoa. Amandil ja Tar-Palantir työskentelivät koko ajan ankarasti sen eteen, että saisivat vielä kansamme yhdistettyä. Isä lopetti saarnansa tokaisten kuivasti, että oli minun houkan tuuriani, etteivät Kuninkaan Miehet ymmärtäneet nykyään sanaakaan haltiakieltä."

Isildur nauraa uudelleen tapahtuneelle. Sitten hän vakavoituu, hänen kasvonsa synkkenevät. "Se porttiin nojaillut yksinkertainen nuori mies on nyt Umbarin kuningas Herumor. Enkä minä ole vieläkään saanut kostoani."

Marillë laskee kätensä miehensä käsivarrelle, eikä sano mitään. Hetken päästä hymy palaa Isildurin kasvoille. "Tämä päivä on liian kaunis menneiden muistelulle", hän toteaa. "Tule, jatketaan matkaa. Pian olemme niityllä, jolla _makea galenas_ kasvaa."

Kun he ovat perillä, Marillë ryhtyy poimimaan vaatimattoman näköisiä, vihreiden lehtien koristamia korsia pieneen pärekoriin, jonka on ottanut mukaansa. Isildur katselee lähellä virtaavaa jokea, ja pyyhkäisee otsaansa, jolle on kihonnut hikipisaroita. Tuuli on tyyntynyt, ja ilma on _galenasin_ makeasta tuoksusta raskas.

"Täällä on liian kuuma. Menen uimaan", hän ilmoittaa.

Marillë keskeyttää askareensa ja katsoo joelle. Virtaus näyttää hänestä kovalta keskemmällä jokea, ja rannassa kasvaa kaislaa ja lummetta. "Tuonneko?" hän kysyy hämmästyneenä.

"Minne muualle sitten?" Isildurin kasvoille on noussut hieman ilkikurinen hymy. Hän kävelee lähemmäs rantaa, ja Marillë rientää hänen peräänsä.

"En usko että tämä on sopiva paikka uimiseen." Nainen vilkuilee taakseen, mutta ei näe kamarineitiään tai Tarionia missään. Maasto viettää alaspäin joen rantaa kohden, eikä tielle näe siitä paikasta.

"Missä on vettä, siellä voi uida", toteaa Isildur, ja parilla käden liikkeellä hän on riisunut nahkasaappaansa ja irrottanut ruskean vyön, jossa on tasku hänen veitselleen, jota hän pitää aina mukanaan. Sitten hän vetää yltään valkean pellavapaidan ja mustat housunsa. Hän harkitsee hetken, ja päättää luopua myös alushousuistaan. "En halua niiden kastuvan!" hän naurahtaa Marillëlle, joka on niin järkyttynyt, että on unohtanut kääntää katseensa sivuun.

Marillë tuijottaa yhä miestään ällistyksestä mykkänä, kun tämä kävelee kaikessa rauhassa veteen, ja sukeltaa päästyään tarpeeksi syvälle. Kohta hän nousee pintaan ja vilkuttaa vaimolleen. Marillë kokoaa itsensä ja huutaa miehelleen: "Yritä sitten olla hukkumatta, tai minua vielä syytetään sinun murhastasi!" Hän on totta puhuen varsin närkästynyt tällaisesta tempauksesta.

"Tulisit sinäkin! Vesi on lämmintä!" huutaa Isildur takaisin. "Sitä paitsi, täältä käsin sinun on paljon helpompi murhata minut! Älä unohda veistä, jonka jätin rannalle!" Sitten mies kääntyy ja alkaa kauhoa kohti vastarantaa.

Marillë kuulee ääniä takaansa. Tarion ja Gilieth ovat vihdoin saavuttaneet heidät.

"Oi! Mitä Hänen Korkeutensa oikein tekee vedessä!" huudahtaa kamarineiti selvästikin poissa tolaltaan.

"Näyttäisi olevan uimasilla", toteaa Tarion ja tapittaa herransa menoa silmät ammollaan.

Sitten Gilieth huomaa vaatemytyn rannalla. Hän tuijottaa vaatekappaletta, joka on päällimmäisenä ja näyttää olevan lähellä pyörtymistä.

"Niin, kuninkaamme oli kuumissaan", yrittää Marillë selittää. Hän miettii, mahtoivatko palvelijat kuulla heidän äskeisen sananvaihtonsa. Se varmasti saisi aikaan puheita, mutta toisaalta, puheita jos mitä heistä on aina liikkunut. Isildur pitää siitä kyllä huolen, ja yleensä huomaamattaan. "Kenties on parempi, että Gilieth-neiti palaa kotiin, sillä sää on todellakin hieman liian lämmin ulkoiluun. Voisiko Tarion olla niin ystävällinen, että saattaa neidin talolle?"

"Minä teen sen oikein mielelläni, mutta luulen, että minun pitäisi ensin varmistaa, että Hänen Korkeutensa pääsee turvallisesti takaisin rantaan."

"Oi ei, ei hänellä ole hätää. Menkää vain, me tulemme perässä aivan pian."

Tarion katselee epäileväisesti vuoronperään Marillëa ja Isilduria, joka on pian saavuttamassa vastarannan. Joki ei siinä kohtaa onneksi ole kovin leveä. Sitten Tarion näyttää päättävän, että kamarineidin saattaminen kotiin on tärkeämpi ja mieluisampi tehtävä, ja kaksikko lähtee kävelemään takaisin tietä kohti. Marillë huokaisee helpotuksesta. Ties mitä olisi tapahtunut, jos Gilieth olisi jäänyt katselemaan miehen nousua pois vedestä. Neiti kun on kovin herkkä.

Marillë ei mitenkään voi jatkaa _galenasin_ keräilyä, joten hän keskittyy seuraamaan, pääseekö hänen miehensä elävänä joen yli. Ei hän oikeastaan ole huolissaan, ja pian Isildur onkin jo melkein rannassa. Mies rämpii pois vedestä ilmeisen tyytyväisenä itseensä.

"Saattaisin hyvinkin vielä pärjätä uintikilpailuissa nuoria miehiä vastaan!" hän huudahtaa innoissaan. "Ainakin Ciryonin minä voittaisin, sillä hän ei ole kummoinen uimari!" Hän astelee vaatemytyn luo. "No jaa, ei minun varmaankaan kannata pukeutua ennen kuin aurinko on kuivattanut minut."

Hän heittäytyy selälleen _galenas_ -ruohikolle ja makoilee siinä välittämättä lainkaan siitä, että hänen vaimonsa katselee häntä yhä tyrmistyneenä vähän matkan päästä.

Marillë ei ole kohta puoleen vuoteen nähnyt miestään luonnontilassa, sillä eilen hän oli liian väsynyt matkasta ja Isildur muuten vain väsynyt. Mutta vaikka he molemmat pitävätkin kuun hohdetta kauniimpana, on toisinaan mukava maata auringon kirkkaassa ja lämpimässä paisteessa.

Marillë laskee korin maahan ja menee lähemmäs rantaa. Hän seisahtuu miehensä eteen, katselee tämän lihaksikasta vartaloa kaikessa rauhassa, sillä miehen silmät ovat kiinni, ikään kuin tämä olisi nukahtanut, mutta omahyväinen hymy paljastaa, että Isildur tietää vaimonsa olevan siinä, ja että hän nauttii saamastaan huomiosta.

Marillë katsoo monia, nyt jo haalenneita arpia miehensä kehossa. Hän muistaa hääyön, ja kuinka näki ne ensimmäistä kertaa. Muisto saa hänet hymyilemään. Äiti oli valmistanut häntä hääyötä varten toteamalla, että Marillën oli turha jännittää, sillä tämän tarvitsisi vain maata paikallaan ja antaa Isildurin tehdä se, mikä tämän täytyi tehdä. Äiti ei ollut kertonut, miten tuli menetellä, jos mies ei tule vuoteeseen, vaan menee seisomaan huoneen toiselle puolelle, tuijottaa synkkänä ikkunasta ja tyhjentää viinipikarillisen toisensa jälkeen. Lopulta Marillë oli kyllästynyt odottamaan ja astellut miehen luo vaatimaan selitystä. "Hermot", oli tämän rehellinen vastaus. Siitä, kun hän oli viimeksi ollut naisen kanssa, oli kuulemma reilusti yli kolme vuosikymmentä. Hän ei ollut uskaltanut näyttää arpiaan kenellekään naiselle, etenkään sellaiselle, joka oli valmis jakamaan vuoteen miehen kanssa ennen avioitumista. Vakoojia oli kaikkialla, ja kuningas ja Sauron etsivät yhä sitä, joka oli kajonnut Valkoiseen Puuhun ja kantoi tietynlaisia arpia sen merkkinä.

Marillë oli vannonut, ettei ollut Sauronin vakooja, ja se oli saanut miehen rentoutumaan, jopa nauramaan.

Marillë laskeutuu polvilleen maahan, miehensä viereen, ja koskettaa kevyesti tämän rinnassa, aivan sydämen kohdalla, näkyvää arpea. Hän piirtää sen sormellaan. Mies henkäisee, mutta ei avaa silmiään. Hän on sanonut, ettei haava ollut kovin syvä, ja että terä ohitti hänen sydämensä juuri ja juuri.

Mies raottaa silmiään, varjostaa kädellä silmiään auringonpaisteelta.

" _Tarinya_? Milloin viimeksi kerroin rakastavani sinua?"

Marillë ei vastaa. Hän hymyilee miehelleen samalla kun vetää mekon yltään. Hän kiittää onneaan siitä, että pukeutui aamulla yksinkertaiseen vaateparteen, koska ei ollut odottanut vieraita ja luvassa oli kuuma päivä. Isildurin itsehillintä katoaa yhtä nopeasti kuin vaate vaimon yltä - hän ponkaisee ylös maasta, ja kaappaa naisen syliinsä. Hän suutelee vaimoaan äkillisen intohimon vallassa, ja yrittää samalla kiskoa aluspukua tämän yltä, onnistuen vain vetämään sen nauhat umpisolmuun.

Marillë nauraa. "Eikö riitä, että hyppäät jokeen kuin intomielinen nuorukainen – täytyykö sinun tässäkin asiassa todistaa olevasi yhä kuin nuori koltiainen, joka kohtaa naisen ensimmäistä kertaa?"

"Pyydän anteeksi", hän mutisee hämillään ja vetäytyy kauemmas.

"Älä ole hölmö", Marillë sanoo hymyillen ja taputtaa miehen poskea lohduttavasti. Hän askartelee nopeasti auki Isildurin aikaan saamat solmut, ja riisuu pellavavaatteen yltään.

Isildur tarttuu vaimoonsa uudelleen, mutta tekee sen nyt hitaammin ja hellemmin. Marillë tietää kyllä, että mies haluaa olla hänelle mieliksi. Hän päättää unohtaa pelkonsa siitä, että Tarion palaa tarkistamaan, että hänen kuninkaallaan on kaikki hyvin, ja keskittyy nauttimaan miehensä kosketuksesta. Edellisestä kerrasta on jo aivan liian kauan. 

Isildur tunnetaan kuninkaana, joka ei anna muiden päättää puolestaan. Harva tietää, että on kuitenkin yksi, jolle hän mielellään luovuttaa ohjat, aina tietyissä tilanteissa.

"Tiedät, että olen sinun", mies kuiskaa hengästyneenä vaimonsa korvaan. "Kerro minulle mitä haluat."

Marillë hymyilee, työntää miestä kevyesti, ja tämä asettuu kuuliaisesti takaisin maahan. Länteen matkaava aurinko saa punakultaisen sävyn, ja Anduinin suistolla asuvat merilinnut jatkavat huutoaan, kun kuningatar nousee miehensä päälle ja ottaa tämän sisäänsä. He ovat taas yhtä, niin kuin on tarkoitettu. 

Ilta on jo hämärtymässä, kun he palaavat kotiin. Tarion tulee heitä polulla vastaan, pyydellen anteeksi sitä, ettei tullut etsimään isäntäänsä jo aiemmin. Hän hämmästyy saadessaan moitteiden sijaan palkaksi kiitoksen, eikä kysele asiasta enempää.


	16. Kuninkaan aseenkantaja

_Minas Ithil, vuonna 3428 Toista Aikaa_

"Se alkoi Pelargirissa."

"Ehdottomasti. Merkit olivat ilmassa jo silloin, mutta kuinka emme huomanneet niitä?"

"Meidän olisi pitänyt puuttua siihen jo silloin, niin emme olisi nyt tässä ikävässä tilanteessa."

"On käsittämätöntä, miten ajattelemattomia jotkut saattavat olla. Jättää meidät pulaan juuri nyt, tällaisella hetkellä."

Marillë on tuohtunut, Isildur ärsyyntynyt ja kärsimätön.

"Hän sanoi minulle, ettei hän missään nimessä aio mennä naimisiin, koskaan", sanoo Marillë. "Sen vuoksi minä hänet otinkin. Hän oli aivan sellainen vanhanpiiantyyppinen neito. Hän suorastaan kammosi miehiä, tai siltä ainakin näytti. Ja minä ajattelin: hienoa, saan pitää hänet kuolemaani asti, eikä minun tarvitse enää koskaan nähdä sitä hirvittävää vaivaa, mikä uuden kamarineidin etsimisessä on."

Isildur nyökkäilee samalla, kun haarukoi illallista suuhunsa. "Ja myös Tarion vannoi, että hän on ehdottoman valmis omistamaan koko elämänsä kuninkaansa palvelemiselle. Hän halusi ritariksi, ja monta kertaa minä sanoinkin hänelle, että se aika koittaa vielä. Niin, edellisestä kerrasta ei liene kuin pari viikkoa. Hän kysyi asiasta ja minä sanoin, että kyllä vain, varmasti se tulee tapahtumaan, mutta juuri nyt minulla on riittävästi ritareita, mutta ehkä muutaman vuoden päästä, jos hän on silloin riittävän ansioitunut tehtävään."

"En vain saata ymmärtää heitä", puuskahtaa Marillë. "Minä olin aina hyvin ystävällinen Giliethiä kohtaan. Hänelle oli tuskin lainkaan vaivaa minusta. Hänelle jäi runsaasti aikaa omiin harrasteisiinsa, mitä ikinä ne sitten olivatkin. En tosin muista, että Gilieth olisi koskaan maininnut hänellä olevan sellaisia."

Minas Ithiliä on kohdannut menetys, sillä kaksi palvelijaa on päättänyt irtisanoutua yhtäaikaisesti lukuisten vuosien uskollisen palveluksen jälkeen. Kuningattaren kamarineiti ja kuninkaan aseenkantaja ovat rakastuneet toisiinsa, salavihkaa ja lupaa kysymättä, ja päättäneet muuttaa asumaan Imloth Meluihin, josta jompikumpi on ilmeisesti perinyt pienen talon.

Elendur on jo hieman kyllästynyt aiheeseen, sillä siitä on keskusteltu jo ainakin kolmen viimeisimmän illallisen ajan.

"Minun olisi pitänyt kuunnella veljeäni, ja ottaa aseenkantajakseni joku aatelinen", huokaa isä. "Mutta minä pidin Tarionista – hän oli ahkera, vaatimaton ja taitava aseissa. Niin hyvä mies. Sääli häntä. Mitä hän muka tietää maatilan pidosta? En osaa kuvitella häntä kyntämään peltoja."

"Mutta ehkä he eivät vain voineet mitään tunteilleen!" huudahtaa Ciryon äkkiä, ikään kuin hänen odotettaisiin osallistuvan keskusteluun. "Vaikka minun onkin vaikea ymmärtää, miksi joku asuisi mieluummin jossakin mökissä maaseudulla, kuin tässä linnassa."

"Niin juuri. Heidän elämänsä tulee olemaan köyhää ja ikävää puurtamista, ja he tulevat vielä katumaan katkerasti päätöstään", toteaa isä.

"He olisivat voineet mennä naimisiin, mutta jäädä silti meidän palvelukseemme", toteaa äiti. "Heille olisi kuitenkin jäänyt aikaa myös toisilleen, ainakin yöt."

"Paitsi silloin, kun Tarion on yövahtina", huomauttaa Isildur.

"Tai kun meillä on vieraita ja valvomme myöhään, mutta sitäkään ei tapahdu kovin usein. En ymmärrä, miksi he päättivät hylätä meidät kokonaan."

"Rakas _emmë_ , minä luulisin, ettei ole kovinkaan vaikea löytää uusia palvelijoita heidän tilalleen", toteaa Elendur lopulta. "Oletko kysynyt Auriëlta, jos hän voisi suositella jotakuta sopivaa? Kenties joku hänen tyttäriensä seuraneitien tuttavapiiristä?"

"Elendur, kultaseni, on hienoa että välität, mutta tässä ei ole nyt kyse siitä, ettenkö löytäisi jostakin uutta kamarineitiä. Kyse on siitä, että minä pidin entisestä, enkä halua korvata häntä uudella, josta en välttämättä pidä."

Elendur jättää asian sikseen. Hän uskoo, että ratkaisu tulee löytymään, ennemmin tai myöhemmin.

Hänen pitäisi kaiketi itsekin ryhtyä etsimään uutta palvelijaa, sillä Alaric on aloittanut sotilaskoulutuksen. Totta puhuen, pojasta ei koskaan oikein ollut palvelijaksi. Huolimatta lapsuutensa vaatimattomasta elinympäristöstä, Alaric on osoittautunut ylpeäksi nuorukaiseksi, joka ei mielellään ota käskyjä tai neuvoja vastaan keneltäkään, ellei sitten hovimestarilta tai Elendurilta itseltään, ja heidänkin käskyjään hän alkoi kyseenalaistaa saatuaan lisää ikää ja rohkeutta. Pahinta oli, että kun poika hieman miehistyi, alkoivat jotkut palvelustytöistä osoittaa kiinnostusta häntä kohtaan, eikä Alaric suinkaan sulkenut silmiään ja korviaan tältä huomiolta. Hän alkoi viettää aikaansa keittiössä ja pyykkituvassa naisten kanssa rupatellen sen sijaan, että olisi hoitanut tehtävänsä, ja vaikka hän olikin kiinni jäädessään katuvinaan, pian hänet taas löydettiin jostakin päin linnaa sisäkköjä naurattamasta. Silloin Elendur päätti, että oli tullut aika laittaa poika opettelemaan itsekuria ja kuuliaisuutta armeijan leipiin. 

Se osoittautui hyväksi ratkaisuksi. Alaric on menestynyt armeijassa ja on ryhmänsä parhaimpien joukossa melkein kaikissa aselajeissa ja erityisesti ratsastuksessa. Hänellä on tosin jonkin verran ongelmia muiden sotilaiden kanssa, sillä nämä ovat saaneet selville Alaricin olevan puoliksi pohjalainen, ja veistelevät tietysti mielellään siitä vitsejä. Alaricia ne eivät naurata, ja suuttumalla hän vain vahvistaa muiden sotilaiden käsityksiä siitä, että pohjalaiset ovat yksinkertaista ja lyhytpinnaista väkeä, jolle mikään loukkaus ole niin mitätön, etteikö sen vuoksi kannattaisi aloittaa kunnon nyrkkitappelua.

Ja kaikki tämä on tapahtunut ilman, että kuningas olisi kahta kertaa katsahtanut poikaan. Hänellä näyttää olevan paljon muuta, tärkeämpää ajateltavaa kuin tyhjästä ilmestynyt palveluspoika. Elendur ja hänen äitinsä eivät ole sen vuoksi nähneet tarpeelliseksi kertoa kuninkaalle pojan alkuperästä. Aratan ja Ciryon näyttävät melkein unohtaneen koko pojan olemassaolon. Omituista se on varsinkin Aratanin kohdalla, sillä nyt kun poika on kasvanut miehuuteen, hän muistuttaa Aratania yhä enemmän. Väitti Aratan mitä hyvänsä, Elendur alkaa olla yhä varmempi siitä, että poika todella on hänen veljensä lapsi. Elendur ei ymmärrä, kuinka Aratan pystyy olemaan huomioimatta poikaa. Silti, niin lienee kuitenkin parasta. Jos Aratan viettäisi aikaa pojan kanssa, ihmiset eivät voisi olla huomaamatta heidän yhdennäköisyyttään, ja kohta linnassa ei muusta puhuttaisikaan. On parempi pitää poika etäällä kuninkaallisesta perheestä, aivan niin kuin äiti muutama vuosi sitten neuvoi Elenduria tekemään.

Sen vuoksi Elendur ei tietenkään voisi koskaan ottaa Alaricia aseenkantajakseen. Hän valitsi sen sijaan ruhtinaanpoika Estelmon, joka on miellyttävä nuori mies, hiljainen ja vaatimaton, ja aseenkäytössä riittävän taitava ja oppivainen. Estelmo sanoo olevansa yhä kiitollisuudenvelassa Elendurille siitä, kun tämä pelasti hänen henkensä Emyn Muilin örkkijahdin jälkeen. Elendur on neuvonut häntä unohtamaan koko tapauksen, mutta ihailu ja kunnioitus eivät ole kadonneet mihinkään nuoren Estelmon silmistä.

Elämä on viime vuosina sujunut Gondorissa rauhallisesti. Mustien númenorilaisten kaappausretkiä Pelargirissa ja muualla Belfalasin rannikolla ei ole enää ollut, mutta kuninkaat ovat yhä varuillaan. Heidän laivansa valvovat rannikkoa ja Gondorin vesiä ja pysäyttävät kaikkien muukalaisten laivat ja tiedustelevat, millä asioilla nämä liikkuvat. Jotkut ovat osoittautuneet Umbarin vakoojiksi, ja heidän kuulustelunsa ovat lisänneet gondorilaisten ymmärrystä etelän maiden asioista, mutta tieto ei ole heitä juuri rauhoittanut. Pahuuden palvonta on etelässä yhä voimissaan, niin kuin aikoinaan Kuninkaan Miesten keskuudessa Númenorissa, ja monet siellä odottavat innoissaan Pimeyden Aikaa, jonka he uskovat koittavan hyvin pian.

Aratan on kunnostautunut rajojen vartioinnissa, ja viettänyt paljon aikaa merillä. Hän on muuttunut suuresti sen jälkeen, kun hänen ystävänsä Carastion asettui aloilleen ja perusti perheen, ja kun Alaric saapui Minas Ithiliin. Aratan tuntuu menettäneen mielenkiintonsa jopa naisseikkailuja kohtaan, ja on sen sijaan keskittynyt merenkävijän tehtäviinsä. Se tietysti miellyttää isää. Elendur on jopa vitsaillut Aratanille, että isä on tainnut löytää itselleen uuden suosikkipojan, mutta Aratania sellaiset vitsit eivät liiemmin naurata. Elendur on vasta nyt alkanut ymmärtää, miten paljon isän hyväksyntä merkitsee Aratanille. Nyt kun Aratan on viimein alkanut saada sitä, hän ei halua vähätellä asiaa laskemalla siitä leikkiä.

Nyt Aratan on taas Minas Ithilissä. Hän lähtee Elendurin kanssa johtamaan sotaharjoitusta laaksoon Ithilduinin varrelle. On syksy, eikä ilma ole enää erityisen lämmin. He harjoittelevat puolustautumaan avoimessa maastossa tapahtuvaa hyökkäystä vastaan; opettelevat murtamaan vihollisen saarron järjestäytymällä _dírnaithiksi_ sekä muodostamaan _thangailin_ , kilpiaidan. Alokkaat törmäilevät, kolhivat toisiaan kilvillään, tönivät ja syyttelevät toisiaan. Elendur toteaa lakonisesti, että jos tämä olisi ollut tositilanne, örkeillä olisi illalla suuret juhlat. Puolilta päivin alkava rankkasade vie monelta viimeisenkin innon taistella.

"Luuletteko, että vihollinen hyökkää vain hyvällä säällä?" Elendur huutaa heille. "Örkit eivät pelkää vettä – ainakaan silloin, kun se tulee taivaalta. Aloitetaan koko harjoitus uudelleen alusta!"

Aratanin sotilaat esittävät vihollisia, ja monet ottavat roolista kaiken ilon irti. Heidän käsityksensä siitä, miten örkit hyökkäävät, on tosin varsin erikoinen, ja he keskittyvätkin lähinnä säntäilemään ympäriinsä harjoitusmiekkojaan heilutellen ja mölisemään samalla kummallisesti.

"Ne näkevät huonosti päivänvalossa", selittää yksi nuorukainen, jonka Elendur pysäyttää siinä vaiheessa, kun tämä on juoksevinaan päin kentän laidalla kasvavaa puuta.

"Sinulla näyttää olevan mielikuvitusta. Mitä jos seuraavaksi kuvittelisit, että nyt on yö? Me harjoittelemme kyllä vielä öiseen aikaankin, joten älä siitä huoli, mutta emme nyt, kun olette noin onnettomia päivälläkin."

Aratan tulee Elendurin luo anteeksipyytävän näköisenä.

"Minä kehotin heitä esittämään mustia númenorilaisia, mutta he pahastuivat ja sanoivat, etteivät pysty kuvittelemaan itseään niin pahoiksi", hän huokaisee.

"No, et sentään kehottanut heitä esittämään vuorenpeikkoja. Se olisi tosin voinut olla vielä mielenkiintoisempaa katsottavaa."

"Oletko sinä nähnyt vuorenpeikkoja?"

"En. Sen vuoksi olisinkin ollut kiinnostunut näkemään esityksen."

Aratan katsoo polulle, joka laskeutuu kentälle puiden lomasta. "Meidän on saatava nämä alokkaat parantamaan otteitaan. Katso, kuka on tulossa."

Elendur näkee isänsä harppovan harjoituskentälle ripein askelin. Sotilaat lopettavat miekkailuharjoituksensa ja kumartavat kuninkaan mennessä ohitse, tosin turhaan, sillä tämä ei huomaa mitään.

"Taisteluharjoituksia, tällaisella säällä!" puuskahtaa kuningas päästyään Elendurin ja Aratanin luo.

"Sota ei katso säätä", sanoo Elendur.

"Tiedän, mutta en olisi halunnut kastua tämän asian vuoksi. Kuten tiedät, Tarion lähti lipettiin ja tarvitsen uuden aseenkantajan hänen tilalleen. Mitä pikemmin sen parempi, sillä lähden huomenna tapaamaan Yúlaneria Emyn Arnenille ja haluan aseenkantajan mukaani."

Elendur katselee nuorukaisia, jotka odottavat, mitä seuraavaksi pitäisi tehdä. Ainoastaan kaksi heistä näyttää jatkavan harjoitusta. Tarkemmin katsottuna vaikuttaa siltä, etteivät he ole missään vaiheessa edes lopettaneet sitä.

"Nämä ovat vielä melko kokemattomia alokkaita, ja luulen, että haluaisit sellaisen, joka on jo saanut täyden koulutuksen", Elendur sanoo.

"Ja kuinka monta sellaista asuu yhä Minas Ithilissä ja kuinka monella ei ole muuta työtä tehtävänä tai perhettä elätettävänä? Ja vaikka joku sellainen löytyisikin, tämä epäilemättä kärttäisi minulta _roquenin_ arvoa joka viikko, ja karkaisi naimisiin, kun en heti antaisi sitä. Ei, Elendur, minä haluan nuorukaisen, jolla ei ole muita sitoumuksia, ja josta voin itse kouluttaa itselleni mieleiseni palvelijan. Tietääkö kumpikaan teistä sopivaa?"

Elendurin mieleen tulee muutama lupaavalta vaikuttava alokas, aatelisperheiden toisia tai kolmansia poikia, mutta ennen kuin hän ehtii löytää heistä ketään katseellaan, kuningas on jo nähnyt jotain kiinnostavaa.

"Nuo ainakin suhtautuvat tähän harjoitukseen tosissaan!" hän huudahtaa ilahtuneena huomatessaan kaksintaistelevan parivaljakon.

Elendur katsoo uudestaan taistelevia nuorukaisia, ja tajuaa lieväksi kauhukseen, että toinen heistä on Alaric. Hän ymmärtää myös, ettei kaksikko taistele harjoitellakseen, vaan päihittääkseen vastustajansa keinolla millä hyvänsä. Ennen kuin Elendur ehtii sanoa mitään, isä on jo matkalla miekkailevien nuorukaisten luo. Elendur seuraa isäänsä. Aratan jää komentamaan alokkaita, jotka eivät ole tehneet elettäkään jatkaakseen harjoitusta kuninkaan saavuttua paikalle.

Alaric ja toinen alokas, jonka nimi on Merilin, ovat miekkailleet jo hyvän tovin. Varsinkin Merilin näyttää jo väsyneen taisteluun: hän puuskuttaa kasvot punaisina, mutta ei ole valmis luovuttamaan.

"Te kaksi, lopettakaa heti!" Elendur huudahtaa.

"Ei, antaa heidän jatkaa. Minä haluan nähdä tämän loppuun!" huudahtaa isä. "Harvoin näkee poikia, jotka ottavat harjoittelun näin tosissaan."

"Taustalla voi olla jotain muutakin", toteaa Elendur harmissaan. Alaric ja Merilin ovat riidelleet ennenkin, mutta tämä on ensimmäinen kerta, kun Elendur näkee heidän tappelevan toden teolla. Merilin on tullut Annúminasista palvelemaan Isildurin kaartiin, mikä kenties kertoo hänestä jotakin. Yleensä pojat tulevat pohjoisesta etelään sen takia, että ovat joutuneet kotimaassaan vaikeuksiin, joihin tyypillisesti liittyy juopottelua, uhkapelaamista tai naisseikkailuja, tavallisimmin näitä kaikkia. Poikien isät katsovat, että paikanvaihdos voisi saada pojat järkiintymään, ja mikä tärkeämpää, suvun maineen puhdistumaan, kun pahamaineinen vesa on ainakin väliaikaisesti poissa silmistä.

Kun Merilin huomaa kuninkaan, tämän keskittyminen herpaantuu, ja Alaric saa iskettyä tätä kovaa harjoitusmiekalla olkapäähän. Merilin menettää tasapainonsa ja vajoaa maahan. Hän nousee raivostuneena, mutta tappionsa nielleenä. Alaric on riemuissaan voitostaan.

"Mistä tässä on oikein kyse? Ettekö huomanneet, että harjoitus keskeytyi?" Elendur kysyy.

"Hän solvasi minun äitiäni!" huudahtaa Alaric närkästyneenä. "Ja sanoi, että isäni on varmaan joku gondorilainen hevoshuijari."

"Hän puolestaan sanoi asioita, jotka halvensivat sisartani", Merilin puolustautuu.

Isildur katselee poikia vuoron perään, näyttäen huvittuneelta. "Vai gondorilainen hevoshuijari? Oletko sinä tavannut sellaisia jossakin?" hän kysyy Meriliniltä.

Nuorukainen vähän säikähtää, kun kuningas puhuttelee häntä. "En… Olen vain kuullut, että jotkut ostavat pohjalaisilta vanhoja kapisia hevosia halvalla ja myyvät kalliilla Gondorin ruhtinaille."

"Olisi hyödyllistä tietää, minkä nimisiä ja missä päin sellaisia liikkuu", jatkaa kuningas.

"Minä en valitettavasti osaa nimetä ketään", pahoittelee Merilin.

"Eikä sinun isäsi ilmeisesti ole sellainen, kun ryhdyit oikein taisteluun puolustaaksesi hänen kunniaansa", toteaa kuningas Alaricille.

"Sellainen hän ei totisesti ole!" huudahtaa Alaric.

"Millainen hän sitten mahtaa olla? Mikä on hänen nimensä?" kysyy kuningas.

Seuraa vaivaantunut hiljaisuus.

"Minä… en tiedä", Alaric sanoo lopulta.

"Vai niin? Mutta tiedät kuitenkin, ettei hän ei ole hevoshuijari?"

"Niin."

"No, se riittää minulle", toteaa Isildur. Hän kääntyy Merilinin puoleen. "Jatka samaan tapaan, ja sinusta tulee hyvä taistelija. Tarvitset vielä hieman lisää voimaa iskuihisi. Tee välillä harjoituksia suuremmalla miekalla."

"Tietysti, teidän korkeutenne. Kiitos neuvosta, teidän korkeutenne."

Elendur hätistää Merilinin vaivihkaa kauemmas. Kuten hän pelkäsi, isä on päätynyt juuri siihen alokkaaseen, jonka Elendur olisi vähiten mieluiten hänelle osoittanut. Isildur katselee poikaa päästä jalkoihin, ja näyttää pitävän siitä, mitä näkee.

"Sinä näytät vahvemmalta kuin ikäisesi nuorukaiset yleensä. Et ole vielä kertonut nimeäsi, tai sitä, mistä olet kotoisin", kuningas toteaa. Hän hämmästyy kuullessaan pojan vastauksen. "Ulkomuotosi perusteella olisin voinut vannoa, että vanhempasi ovat _dúnedaneja_."

"Isäni on", sanoo Alaric.

Isä kääntyy katsomaan Elenduria, yhä varsin kummastunut ilme kasvoillaan.

"Se on totta", Elendur sanoo. "Hänen isänsä on joku pohjalaisten kylässä vieraillut gondorilainen."

"Vai niin", toteaa Isildur miettiväisenä. Hän ei sano toviin mitään. "No, luulen, ettei sillä ole merkitystä. Olet lahjakas, ja sinusta tulisi hyvä aseenkantaja minulle. Mitä mieltä itse olet? Sinun pitäisi aloittaa työ välittömästi. Opetan sinulle kaiken, mitä sinun tarvitsee tietää."

Alaricin kasvoille syttyy leveä ja ylpeä hymy. "Se olisi todella hienoa! Tarkoitan, että kiitän teitä mitä nöyrimmin tästä mahdollisuudesta, _aranya_."

"Sitten asia on sovittu. Nimestäsi sinun täytyy luopua, sillä olet nyt osa hovia, eikä meillä käytetä pohjalaisnimiä. Keksin sinulle uuden nimen sitten, kun tiedän paremmin millainen olet. Tule, _ohtar_ , meillä ei ole paljon aikaa hukattavana."

Elendur katselee, kuinka isä harppoo kentän poikki uusi aseenkantaja perässään. Hän huokaisee, voimatta täysin uskoa, mitä on tapahtunut. Tietysti isä ihastui juuri Alariciin. Tämähän muistuttaa suuresti hänen omia poikiaan, varsinkin Aratania, ja kenties häntä itseäänkin. Vaarana on, että hän jonakin päivänä katsoo aseenkantajansa piirteitä entistä tarkemmin, ja huomaa yhdennäköisyyden. Kuinka usein _dúnadaneja_ muka kävi pohjalaisten luona? Olisi vain ajan kysymys, kun hän alkaisi laskea vuosia taaksepäin ja salaisuus tulisi ilmi.


	17. Kuunpimennys

On myöhäinen ilta, kun Elendur palaa veljiensä kanssa metsästä. He ovat olleet suunnittelemassa sotaharjoitusta, jonka aikovat järjestää seuraavalla viikolla. Tarkoitus on harjoitella hyökkäystä ja puolustusta epätasaisessa maastossa, jossa puut, aluskasvillisuus, kumpareet ja kivenlohkareet haittaavat näkyvyyttä ja hidastavat etenemistä, mutta tarjoavat myös suojaa. Ciryonin mielestä he näkevät vaivaa turhaan, sillä mikä vaara heitä muka uhkaisi keskellä metsää? Örkit eivät uskalla astua Ithilieniin, koska he pelkäävät kuningasta ja tämän sotureita. Elendur kuitenkin toteaa, että Keski-Maassa ja Gondorissa on muitakin metsiä, ja että örkit käyvät rohkeammiksi ja röyhkeämmiksi päivä päivältä. Kenties vielä koittaa sekin päivä, kun ne yrittävät tunkeutua heidän perheensä maille. Sitä paitsi, metsissä voi tulla vastaan muitakin vihollisia kuin örkit. Anórienissa elää villejä, jotka tuntevat metsäiset seudut paremmin kuin yksikään _dúnadan_.

On syksy, ja öinen taivas on tummien pilvien peittämä. Linnan valkoiset seinät hohtavat usvan läpi vaikka kuuta ei näy. Siinä hohteessa veljekset näkevät tumman hahmon, joka on polvistunut keskellä pihaa kasvavan Valkoisen Puun ääreen. He pysähtyvät ja katselevat hahmoa hetken ihmetellen.

"Tuntuuko teistäkin, että isästä on tulossa vuosi vuodelta kummallisempi?" kuiskaa Ciryon.

"Jotkut sanoisivat, että hän on aina ollut kummallinen, mutta tässä ei ole kyse siitä", Elendur vastaa. "On ehkä parempi, että te kaksi menette. Kerron sitten aamulla."

Ciryon ja Aratan luovat vielä yhden kummastuneen katseen isäänsä, mutta kiertävät puun ja astuvat linnan pääovesta sisään. Elendur astelee isänsä luo, ja istuu kivikehälle, joka reunustaa puuta. Isä on maassa polvillaan katsellen jotakin, joka lepää hänen kämmenillään. Hedelmä on pieni ja hopeanhohtoinen.

Hiljaisuus jatkuu. Elendur tuntee, kuinka sadepisarat alkavat hiljalleen pudota matalalla roikkuvista pilvistä. Isä, joka ei yleensä siedä sadetta, ei värähdäkään. Hän ei ole mitenkään osoittanut edes huomanneensa poikansa saapuneen. Hän lienee matkannut ajatuksissaan jonnekin kauas, siihen kertaan, jona viimeksi piteli Valkoisen Puun hedelmää käsissään.

"Tätä me olemme odottaneet", toteaa Elendur lopulta.

"Niin", vastaa isä hiljaa. "Tämä on merkki. Merkki siitä, että on toivoa."

"Istutammeko me sen?"

"Teemme sen heti huomenna. Ja ennen sitä hedelmä täytyy siunata, jotta se lähtisi versomaan." Hän nousee maasta hitaasti ja katsahtaa poikaansa. "Minä luulin jo, ettei se halua tehdä hedelmiä tässä uudessa, vieraassa maassa, jossa auringonsäteet ovat polttavammat, sadepisarat kylmemmät ja tuuli purevampi kuin meren tuolla puolen."

"Ehkä se vain tarvitsi aikaa tottuakseen uuteen ympäristöön", Elendur sanoo.

"Ehkä on niin", Isildur sanoo. Hän ojentaa kättään ja silittää hellästi puun runkoa. "Minun kaunis Nimlothini. Kiitos."

 Isildur istuttaa hedelmän seuraavana päivänä suureen saviruukkuun pojat ja vaimo todistajinaan. Hän pyytää puulle _valarin_ suojelusta, jotta se lähtisi versomaan ja jotta siitä kasvaisi yhtä kaunis ja vahva kuin äidistään, joka itse on Armenelosin puun lapsi. He asettavat ruukun läntiselle parvekkeelle, jonne talven viimat eivät käy, mutta jonne kuu pääsee paistamaan esteettä.

* * *

Kesä vuonna 3429 on lämpimämpi kuin koskaan. Silti sadetta saadaan sopivasti, yleensä öisin, jolloin se ei häiritse niitä, jotka tapaavat nukkua pimeään aikaan. Ithilien viheriöi ja kukoistaa kauniimpana kuin koskaan, ja kuningattaren parvekkeelle kasvaa nopeasti kaunis Valkoisen Puun vesa, jonka nuoret lehdet hohtavat täysikuun valossa. Monena yönä Isildur istuu sen luona syvissä mietteissä.

Kansalaisten päivät täyttyvät monenlaisista juhlista ja tapahtumista, jotka tuovat väriä ja vaihtelua muuten tasaiseen elämään. Kuninkaat järjestävät kilpailuja, joissa nuoret miehet saavat esitellä taitojaan niin kuin aikanaan Númenorissa tehtiin. Moni pistää merkille Isildurin aseenkantajan, jota hän kutsuu Ohtariksi, ja joka voittaa leikiten kaikki ratsastuskilpailut eikä ole huono muissakaan lajeissa, vaikka on vielä hyvin nuori, ei edes täysi-ikäinen.

"Se poika on loistava!" huudahtaa kuningas Elendurille eräänä iltana, kun he ovat palanneet kotiin jälleen yhdestä menestyksekkäästä koitoksesta. "Hän muistuttaa paljon itseäni nuorena. Meidän on ehdottomasti löydettävä hänen isänsä. Vaikka hän on epäilemättä lurjus, ansaitsee hän tietää, millainen poika hänellä on. Haluan toden totta sanoa sille miekkoselle muutaman valitun sanan."

"Kenties isä ei halua tulla löydetyksi", sanoo Elendur.

"Uskotko, että hän on jonkin sortin rikollinen? Mahdotonta, sanon minä. Tämä poika on taitava ja rehellinen, eikä jonkin maantierosvon pojasta olisi mitenkään voinut tulla sellaista."

"Kenties hänellä on muu syy piiloutua. Kenties hän on sellaisessa asemassa, että tieto pojasta pohjalaisnaisen kanssa vahingoittaisi hänen mainettaan."

"Tarkoitatko, että hän olisi joku jalosukuinen?"

"Kenties."

Isildur asettaa lähes täyden viinipikarin takaisin kirjoituspöydälle. Hänen hyvä tuulensa on selvästi alkanut haihtua. Hän astuu lähemmäs poikaansa, katsoo tätä silmiin. " _Senya_ … tarkoitatko sinä, että tunnet hänen isänsä, mutta et ole kertonut minulle? Kuinka pitkään olet tuntenut hänet?"

"En voi sanoa siitä mitään, _atar_. Se ei ole minun salaisuuteni."

"Mutta sinulle hän on tunnustanut?"

"Ei varsinaisesti."

"Sinulla on siis vain epäilys siitä, kuka pojan isä on."

"Niin kai voisi sanoa."

Kuningas istuu hetkeksi lepotuoliin lähelle ikkunaa ja katsoo ulos. Sitten hän taas nousee, astelee huoneen päästä päähän, ja pysähtyy Elendurin eteen.

"Tunnenko minä hänet?"

"En haluaisi puhua tästä aiheesta enempää, _atar_."

"Se on joku, ketä sinä rakastat, ja kenen kunniaa haluat suojella. Ymmärrän kyllä, mutta minusta on harmillista, jos poika ei tunne omaa isäänsä. Sellainen ei ole hyväksi kenellekään. Olen yrittänyt kysellä häneltä, mutta hän tietää vain sen, minkä hänen äitinsä on kertonut. Että mies tuli Gondorista ja vieraili heidän kylässään, joku matkamies kaiketi… Kuinka moni sinun tutuistasi matkustelee Anduinin laaksossa? Minulle ei tule montakaan sellaista miestä mieleen."

Elendur toivoisi voivansa lähteä huoneesta, mutta hän ei halua jättää isää yksin, kun tämä on kiihtyneessä mielentilassa. Kohta tämä kuitenkin alkaisi yhdistää asioita toisiinsa ja tehdä johtopäätöksiä. Elendur katuu nyt, ettei kertonut totuutta heti alussa. Isä raivostuisi entistä pahemmin, kun saisi tietää, että Elendur on äitinsä kanssa pitänyt häneltä näin tärkeän asian salassa jo seitsemän vuoden ajan.

"Albreda ei ole kertonut koko totuutta pojalleen. Me kuulimme enemmän hänen veljeltään ja aviomieheltään, kun vierailimme heidän kylässään muutama vuosi sitten ja otimme pojan mukaamme", toteaa Elendur lopulta. "Aldred kertoi, että hänen sisarensa oli tavannut miehen kuningas Theobaldin kaupungissa, jossa nainen siihen aikaan palveli kuningasta. Theobaldin luona nimittäin vieraili sinä kesänä, vähän yli kaksi vuosikymmentä sitten, hyvin arvovaltaisia vieraita."

Elendurin ei tarvitse selittää tarkemmin. Hän näkee isän tyrmistyneestä ilmeestä, että tämä muistaa. "Niinpä tietysti. Pohjalaiset osaavat tähdätä korkealle! Vai muka joku minun seurueestani? Ketä he väittävät syylliseksi?" 

"Kuten jo sanoin, se ei ole minun salaisuuteni."

"Minä en pidä tästä lainkaan. Tämä on vakava syytös, eikä heillä ole todisteita. He ovat luultavasti sepittäneet tällaisen tarinan sinulle, jotta ottaisit pojan mukaasi. He näkivät tilaisuuden ja päättivät lähettää pojan kuninkaan hoteisiin – ties mistä syystä. Vakoojaksi ehkä? Mutta mitä syytä heillä on vakoilla minua – minulla ei ole mitään salaista tietoa, mikä hyödyttäisi heitä. Enkä ole sitä paitsi koskaan nähnyt pojan lähettävän kirjeitä kotikyläänsä."

" _Atar_ , pohjalaiset eivät osaa edes lukea. Ja he ovat rehellistä väkeä. En nähnyt mitään syytä epäillä heidän kertomustaan. He halusivat antaa pojalle mahdollisuuden parempaan elämään, eivät muuta."

Isä on hetken hiljaa, kun hän pohtii asiaa. Lopulta hän pudistaa päätään. "Mahdotonta. En siltikään suostu uskomaan, että syyllinen voisi olla joku seurueestani."

Elendur huokaa. "Mutta _atar_ , täytyyhän sinunkin myöntää, että Ohtar muistuttaa meitä suuresti. Etkö ole kuullut, kuinka ihmiset puhuvat hänestä? Pohtivat, mitä sukua hän on meille, ja missä olet pitänyt hänet kaikki nämä vuodet, kun vasta nyt esittelet hänet kansalle."

"Minä en piittaa juoruista!" isä älähtää. "Kansa rakastaa juoruta kuninkaallisista, emmekä voi eikä meidän edes kannata tehdä asialle mitään."

"Äitiä juorut eivät ilahduta."

Isä vaikenee hetkeksi. Elendur on kuullut vanhempiensa riitelevän pojan vuoksi useina iltoina, mutta ei halua puhua siitä enempää.

"Mitä sitten ehdotat? Oletko sinäkin sitä mieltä, että minun pitäisi lähettää poika muualle? Koska sitä minä en varmasti tee."

"Minä en ehdota mitään, en ainakaan vielä. Mutta tämänkaltaisista juoruista voi olla myös haittaa. Etkö sinä aina sanonut niin, kun varoittelit Aratania? Pelkäsit sukumme maineen puolesta."

"Ja mitä Aratan tähän kuuluu?"

Elendur katuu sanojaan, mutta on liian myöhäistä vetää niitä takaisin. "Eikö se ole ilmiselvää? Yhdennäköisyys on huomattava."

"Pötyä! Ei Ohtar näytä Aratanilta yhtään enempää kuin sinulta tai Ciryonilta. Häntäkö pohjalaiset siis väittivät isäksi? Ja sinä vielä uskoit heitä?"

"Minulla ei ollut syytä epäillä sitä. Aratanin naisseikkailut tuntien, tämä tuntui olevan vain ajan kysymys."

"Aratan ei ole niin typerä. Eikä hän ole tämän pojan isä."

"Kuinka voit olla niin varma?"

"Koska panin hänet vannomaan, että hän pysyy kaukana pohjalaisnaisista vierailumme aikana. Hän antoi sanansa vastahakoisesti, mutta minulla ei ole syytä epäillä, että hän olisi rikkonut sen. Minä sitä paitsi pidin häntä silmällä, ja vannon että hän vietti jokaisen yön sillä matkalla yhtä yksin kuin minäkin."

Elendur vaikenee. Hän on uskonut Aratanin syyllisyyteen kaikki nämä vuodet. Onko hän sittenkin ollut väärässä? "Jos Aratan ei ole pojan isä, ketä sitten epäilet?" hän kysyy.

"Minä en epäile ketään ilman todisteita. Eikä pitäisi sinunkaan. Noinko vähän sinä luotat omaan veljeesi? Pidätkö itseäsi niin paljon häntä parempana, ettei sinun tarvitse kuunnella hänen sanojaan ollenkaan, vaan voit luottaa omaan viisauteesi sellaisessakin asiassa, josta et itse tiedä mitään?"

Elendur ei ole tottunut saamaan moitteita isältään. Nyt hän on kuitenkin tuottanut isälleen pettymyksen. Onko tämä poikkeus vai ensimmäinen askel kohti epäonnistumista? Kenties vielä koittasi päivä, jona isä katsoisi häneen ja toteaisi, ettei hänestä olekaan kuninkaaksi, ei siksi suureksi valtiaaksi, jollaista koko suku hänestä odottaa.

"Sinun on korjattava asennettasi, Elendur. Sinun on opittava luottamaan veljeesi. Aratan on kasvanut paljon mieleltään viime vuosien aikana. Älä unohda, että Aratan seisoo vierelläsi tärkeimpänä neuvonantajanasi silloin, kun sinusta tulee kuningas, ja että hän myös perii sinut, jos et saa lasta. Sinun on kohdeltava häntä kunnioittavasti, kaikista eroavaisuuksistanne huolimatta. Mene nyt ja pyydä häneltä anteeksi epäilyjäsi."

Elendur kohottaa päätään. Isän kasvot ovat ilmeettömät, mutta hän aistii silti isänsä tyytymättömyyden. "Minä teen sen, _atarinya_ ", hän lupaa.

"Ja tämä asia on nyt käsitelty loppuun. Jos jollakulla on otsaa kysyä asiasta suoraan, me sanomme, että Ohtarin isä oli eräs gondorilainen, joka halusi muuttaa Pohjois-Valtakuntaan, mutta katosi matkalla. Poikaan itseensä tämä ei vaikuta mitenkään. Minä pidän hänestä, ja minä aion pitää hänet palveluksessani vastakin, kuten jo sanoin."

"Tietysti, _atar_. Minä ymmärrän. En puhu tästä enää kenenkään kanssa."

* * *

Kesä kääntyy syksyyn, joka on kuiva ja lämmin. Isildur katselee tornistaan itään ja hänestä taivas näyttää tummemmalta kuin aiemmin. Pilvikerros ei hajoa silloinkaan, kun mereltä käy navakka tuuli. Hän on näkevinään Orodruinin yllä höyryä, ja hän miettii mitä se merkitsee.

Eräänä yönä hän lähtee ulos vaeltamaan. Hän ottaa Ohtarin mukaansa, sillä on vielä paljon sellaista, mitä hän haluaa opettaa aseenkantajalleen. He kulkevat laaksossa, ja Isildur kertoo pojalle hevosesta, joka hänellä oli Númenorissa. Ohtar rakastaa hevosia, kuten kaikki pohjalaiset, ja Isildur haluaa pojan ymmärtävän, että hevosia arvostettiin suuresti myös Númenorissa.

Rûth oli kiiltävän musta, suurikokoinen ja omapäinen ori, mutta hyvin nopea ja ehdottoman uskollinen Isildurille. Se ymmärsi Isildurin puhetta, ja tuli hänen luokseen pitkänkin matkan takaa, jos Isildur etsi tätä ajatuksissaan. Rûth oli ollut vielä nuori ja arvaamaton, kun Isildur oli satuloinut sen yön pimeydessä ja ratsastanut Armenelosiin, mutta se oli ymmärtänyt tehtävän tärkeyden. Se oli pysynyt piilossa sillä aikaa, kun Isildur nouti hedelmän kuninkaan linnan pihasta. Se tuli esiin vasta kuultuaan isäntänsä äänettömän kutsun ja kantoi tämän takaisin Rómennaan ripeää mutta tasaista vauhtia, varoen tuottamasta ylimääräistä tuskaa haavoittuneelle.

"Olen sille eläimelle henkeni velkaa", Isildur kertoo.

"Kuinka sen lopulta kävi?" Ohtar kysyy.

Isildur on hetken hiljaa ennen kuin vastaa. "Minun piti jättää se, kun menimme laivoihin. Se oli jo vanha, yli viidenkymmenen, sillä Númenorissa eläimetkin saivat elää tavallista pidemmän elämän. Minä rakastin sitä ja sydämeni särkyi joutuessani hylkäämään sen."

Isildur katsoo kuuta, ja näkee varjon hiipivän sen päälle. Se on aluksi vain pieni musta kaistale, joka peittää kuun alareunan, aivan kuin nimetön huoli, joka välillä varjostaa Isildurin sydäntä. Hän on nähnyt näin tapahtuvan ennenkin. Varjo tulee ja syö pois hänen kuutaan, joskus vain palan, joskus kokonaan, mutta aina se kuitenkin lopulta väistyy ja menee pois.

Isildur ei pidä varjosta hänen kuunsa edessä. Tällaista ei koskaan tapahtunut Númenorissa. Onko se jokin Keski-Maahan pesiytyneen pahan juoni vai sittenkin lännestä tuleva varoitus, ja mitä se yrittää Isildurille kertoa?

Isildur ja Ohtar nousevat kummulle, joka kohoaa kaupungin laitamilla, ja katselevat sieltä itäiselle taivaalle. Isildur haluaa nähdä, miten tällä kertaa käy: pimeneekö kuu kokonaan, vai hipaiseeko varjo sitä vain. Hän uskoo, että jälkimmäinen on hyvä: se on merkki siitä, ettei paha pysty kokonaan peittoamaan hyvää.

Kerran kaukana eteläisissä maissa varjo oli tiettävästi peittänyt auringon. Isildur kuuli tarinan Pelargirin merimiehiltä, ja hän kertoo siitä nyt Ohtarille. Mustat númenorilaiset olivat iloinneet nähdessään pimeyden vievän voiton valosta. He olivat pitäneet sitä merkkinä siitä, että Melkor oli palaamassa ja että pian kaikkialla olisi vain pimeyttä, mitä he sekä rakastavat että pelkäävät. Mutta he olivat väärässä: varjo väistyi nopeasti, ja aurinko porotti entistäkin kirkkaampana. Kyseessä oli ollut varoitus, jonka _valar_ olivat lähettäneet, ja moni, joka oli tuijottanut varjon peittämää aurinkoa, menetti näkönsä. Näin he joutuivat huomaamaan, ettei elämä varjojen maailmassa ollutkaan hyvää ja iloitsemisen arvoista.

Tuuli puhaltelee puuskissa ja ilma käy hyiseksi. Isildurilla on yllään vain kevyt villaviitta. Hän nostaa hupun päänsä yli ja kietoo vaatteen tiukemmin ympärilleen. Ohtar tekee samoin. Poika näyttää uniselta, ja toivoo ehkä, että saisi jo palata linnaan. Mutta varjo kasvaa, ja Isildurin huoli sen myötä. Kohta taivaalla kimmeltää vain pieni sirppi hopeaa.

Ja sitten kuu on kokonaan peitossa, mutta se ei häily harmaana varjon takana niin kuin aiemmilla kerroilla. Isildur tuijottaa sitä ja selittämätön kauhu hiipii hänen sydämeensä. Hänen kuunsa on värjäytynyt verenpunaiseksi. Paha on koskettanut sitä, ja se on haavoittunut.

"Verikuu", hän henkäisee. "Se tietää kuolemaa. Tule, Ohtar. Olemme nähneet tarpeeksi."

Isildur kääntää selkänsä kuulle ja pakenee.


	18. Tuomion liekit

Koittaa aamu, jona aurinko ei nouse. Taivaan on peittänyt tumma varjo, ja jostakin kaukaa kuuluu vaimeaa jyrinää. Isildur herää, kun Marillë ravistelee häntä.

"Jokin on vialla", nainen sanoo. Hänen kasvonsa ovat huolesta kalpeat.

Isildurkin tuntee sen. Hän pukeutuu nopeasti ja rientää kohti portaikkoa, joka vie tornin huipulle. Elendur tulee häntä vastaan käytävässä. He harppovat portaat ylös samoin askelin, mutta sanaakaan vaihtamatta.

Orodruinin huipusta purkautuu tummaa savua, joka ei hälvene, vaan pakkautuu suureksi mustanharmaaksi pilveksi Mordorin kuolleen ja kivisen maan ylle. Kuningas ja hänen poikansa tuijottavat tornin ikkunoista avautuvaa näkyä sanattomina, ja pian kuuluu kova jyrähdys, kuin maa olisi murtunut jossakin kaukana. Samassa Orodruinin huipusta purkautuu suuri punainen tuli, joka leimahtaa sähisten ylös korkeuksiin. Kipinät sinkoilevat, tuhkapilvi kasvaa, ja maailma muuttuu entistä pimeämmäksi, kuin olisi yhä keskiyö.

"Sauron!" huutaa Isildur. "Se on itse Sauron! Hän ei ole kuollut. Olemme eläneet valheessa!" Hän joutuu ottamaan tukea seinästä.

Elendur kiirehtii näkykiven luo. Hän katsoo siihen, ja hänen kasvonsa kalpenevat entisestään. Hän ei puhu, mutta viittoilee isänsä lähemmäs. Isildur katsoo kiveen ja näkee sen, mitä on pelännytkin: Mordorin maa kuhisee. Sen pinta on täynnä pieniä harmaita hahmoja kuin myrkyllisiä, pahan kyllästämiä muurahaisia, mutta niillä on käsissään terävät seipäät ja punaiset soihdut. Ne ovat järjestyneet riveihin, ryhmiin ja pataljooniin, ja ne marssivat kiireisin askelin ja päättäväisesti kohti länttä, kohti Cirith Dúathia, sitä ainoaa solaa, jota pitkin pahantahtoiset voivat tunkeutua Gondorin maille.

Isildur vetäytyy kiven luota. Hän katsoo taas itään, kohti tulta ja tuhkaa syöksevää vuorta.

"Orodruin! Orodruin! Olkoon sen nimi tästä lähtien Tuomiovuori, sillä mitä toivoa meillä on!"

Hän potkaisee vimmoissaan pöytää, jolla _palantír_ lepää. Se tärähtää, mutta kivi pysyy paikallaan.

Elendur kiirehtii isänsä luo, asettaa kätensä tämän harteille. " _Atarinya_ , mitä me teemme? Meidän kimppuumme hyökätään, eikä meillä ole paljon aikaa."

"Kirottu olkoon ylpeyteni, joka sai minut rakentamaan linnani juuri tähän paikkaan, Mustan Maan kupeeseen, Sauronin kiusaksi! Parempi olisi ollut pysyä Pelargirissa. Ties kuinka pitkään hän on tähynnyt länteen ja muhitellut vihassaan, silmännyt säihkyvää torniani ja juoninut iskuaan. Ja minä luulin kaiken aikaa, että hän on kuollut, hukkunut mereen maani mukana, niin kuin olisi ansainnut!"

" _Atarinya_ , kuuntele minua", sanoo Elendur, ja yrittää vangita isänsä katseen. "Mitä me teemme? Minä odotan käskyäsi."

Isildur painaa päänsä. Hän tietää, että tulossa on taistelu, jonka hän on jo hävinnyt. Hän ei voi välttää kohtaloaan. " _Senya_ , voimme joko palaa tai paeta. Minä ehdotan, että pakenemme. Kaupunki pitää tyhjentää, saattaa väki turvaan niin nopeasti kuin voimme. Ja linna samoin, ja otamme mukaan vain sen, mitä emme voi jättää Vihollisen käsiin. Tämän kiven, Nimlothin vesan, ja mitä arvoesineitä naiset ehtivät kantaa mukanaan. Vihollinen tulee Cirith Dúathin kautta, ja minä ja kaartini jäämme puolustamaan muuria niin pitkäksi aikaa kuin on mahdollista. Jos meillä on onnea, kestämme sen aikaa, että saamme väen turvaan."

"Ymmärrän, _atar_. Minä menen ja komennan aloittamaan evakuoinnin."

Elendur on jo menossa, kun _palantírin_ tumma sisus alkaa hehkua.

"Se on Anárion", sanoo Isildur. "Tuomiovuoren palo näkyy Minas Anoriin asti. Minä puhun hänelle. Mene sinä käynnistämään evakuointi."

Isildur kertoo veljelleen kiven kautta, mitä hän on nähnyt idässä. Paljon veli on jo arvannutkin. Anárion sanoo lähtevänsä heti kohti Osgiliathia. Sinne he päättävät ensiksi viedä Minas Ithilin väen, ja sitten puolustaa kaupunkia kaikin voimin ja keinoin. Sitä he eivät halua menettää, ja sitä he eivät saa menettää, sillä jos Osgiliath murtuu, koko Gondor on mennyttä. Mutta miten se onnistuu, sillä Vihollisen sotilaita on enemmän kuin silmä pystyy näkemään? Miten kauan he kestäisivät Mustaa Mahtia vastaan?

Isildur ei halua ajatella sinne asti.

* * *

Yön otteeseen murtunut aamu on saanut Minas Ithilin väen pelon ja ihmetyksen valtaan. Jotkut heistä ovat hakeutuneet linnan porteille saadakseen tietoa ja neuvoja, mutta toiset arvaavat jo, mistä on kyse, ja kantavat kiireellä omaisuuttaan rattaisiin ja valjastavat hevosiaan. Elendur on mennyt portin luo ja neuvoo väkeä jättämään kotinsa viipymättä ja pyrkimään Osgiliathiin. Totuutta ei auta kiertää eikä kaunistella: Sauron on palannut ja hänen joukkonsa etenevät kohti Cirith Dúathia. Muuri on vahva, mutta se ei pidättelisi Vihollista pitkään. Sitä ei rakennettu torjumaan Sauronin valtavien sotajoukkojen hyökkäys, vaan estämään satunnaisten, Mustassa Maassa harhailevien otusten pääsy Ithilieniin.

Elendur lähettää Aratanin ja muutaman ritarin levittämään viestiä kaupunkiin. On tärkeää, ettei kukaan epäile tai kyseenalaista lähtökäskyä. Ne, jotka jäävät, joutuvat maksamaan siitä hengellään.

Linnassa käy kova kuhina ja hyörinä. Järkyttyneet palvelijat säntäilevät pitkin käytäviä kanniskellen vähäistä omaisuuttaan käsivarsillaan, ja epätietoiset vartijat ovat kokoontuneet käytäviä tukkiviksi ryhmiksi. "Saammeko me lähteä vai joudummeko taistelemaan?" kyselevät he Elendurilta. Kuninkaanpoika komentaa kaikki asekuntoiset miehet linnan pihalle odottamaan seuraavaa käskyä.

Kuningas tulee häntä vastaan käytävällä.

"Missä on äitisi? Onhan hän lähtenyt? Minun on jouduttava muurille!"

Mutta Elendur pudistaa päätään. "Viimeksi kun näin äidin, hän penkoi tavaroitaan, etsien jotakin äärettömän arvokasta, jota ei voisi jättää tänne."

Isildur vihastuu. Hän kääntyy ja juoksee etsimään vaimoaan.

* * *

Marillë puristaa kirjaa tiukasti sylissään. Hän pelkäsi jo, että joutuisi jättämään sen. Se on hänelle kallisarvoisin: kirja haltioiden rohdoista ja yrttitiedosta, joka kerran pelasti hänen miehensä hengen, ja jonka Elendil lukuisia vuosia sitten lahjoitti hänelle. Se on hänelle rakkaampi kuin yksikään koru tai sievä esine, jonka Isildur on tuonut hänelle matkoiltaan. Miksi tämä edes vaivautui, kun tiesi hyvin, että paras lahja oli se, että saapui itse ehjänä kotiin?

Isildur ilmestyy huoneeseen kuin kiukkuinen tuulenpuhuri myrskyn edellä. "Mitä tämä nyt on? Miksi vitkuttelet täällä yhä! Vaunut ovat valmiina lähtöön."

"Tiedän, mutta minun oli löydettävä tämä."

Isildur tarttuu häntä käsivarresta, ja raahaa häntä vauhdilla eteenpäin pitkin käytävää. "Onko Nimlothin vesa vaunuissa, entä _palantír_?" hän kysyy.

"En tiedä, mutta minä pyysin, että Ciryon huolehtisi arvoesineiden lastaamisesta."

"Minun pojallani on muutakin tekemistä kuin palvelijoiden työt!"

Palvelusväkeä turvaan vievät vaunut ja rattaat ovat juuri lähdössä pihalta. Osa joutuu kävelemään, sillä pyörien päällä ei ole tilaa kaikille. Kuningattaren vaunut odottavat, ja Ciryon seisoo niiden vierellä.

"Entä Tar-Míriel?" kysyy kuopus. "Minä yritin nostaa sen seinältä, mutta maalaus on liian suuri yhden miehen kannettavaksi, eikä kukaan ehtinyt auttamaan minua."

"Se on vain maalaus, ja saa jäädä", sanoo Isildur. Hän tarkistaa nopeasti, että Kivi ja Puu ovat tallessa. Sitten hän kääntyy vaimonsa puoleen. "Ja nyt kun sinä vielä astut sisään, tiedän että kolme kalleinta aarrettani ovat turvassa. Se tieto auttaa minua kestämään paremmin sen, mikä on tulossa."

"Ja mikä minua auttaa kestämään, _aranya_? Sinä ja poikani jäätte tänne, vaikka tiedämme, että toivoa ei ole!"

"Sinua auttaa kestämään se, että olet nainen, ja naisen sydän on näissä asioissa vahvempi kuin miehen. Mene ja vala uskoa väkeeni, kun saavutte Osgiliathiin."

Marillë heittäytyy miehen syliin, panssaripaita tuntuu kovalta ja kylmältä hänen vartaloaan vasten. Isildur työntää hänet lempeästi mutta päättäväisesti kauemmas. Hänen takanaan seisoo Ohtar vakavana, isäntänsä kilpi ja kypärä käsissään. Vastahakoisesti Marillë nousee vaunuihin.

"Minä luotan Nimlothin vesan sinun haltuusi", sanoo Isildur. "Varjele sitä kuin se olisi yksi lapsistamme."

Marillë lupaa tehdä niin, vaikka hän ei olekaan koskaan kyennyt täysin ymmärtämään miehensä suurta rakkautta tätä puuta kohtaan. Kun vaunut lähtevät kulkemaan alaspäin kohti kaupungin porttia, Marillë katsoo taakseen niin pitkään kuin saattaa erottaa miehensä ja poikiensa tummat hahmot yhä syvenevän pimeyden keskellä.

* * *

Muuri on rakennettu tukkimaan kahden korkean ja terävähuippuisen vuoren välinen sola. Se on Ithilin tien päässä, ja Isildurin armeijan miehet marssivat ripeää tahtia kohtia muuria. Muurin vartijat ovat helpottuneita nähdessään sotilaiden saapuvan. Muuri on korkea, viitisenkymmentä jalkaa, mutta sitä ei ole rakennettu kovin vahvaksi. Kukaan ei tiedä, kuinka hyvin se kestää vihollisen iskun, koska kukaan ei ole ennen hyökännyt sitä vastaan.

Isildur näkee muurin harjalta, kuinka vihollinen kantaa ja vierittää mukanaan paitsi muurinmurtajia, myös tikkaita ja pyörien päälle kiinnitettyjä katapultteja. Hän määrää jousimiehet järjestymään muurin harjalle.

"Isildur!"

Kuningas kääntyy kuullessaan tutun äänen. Se kuuluu Yúlanerille, jolla on mukanaan joukko ritareita ja sotilaita.

"Terve tavattuamme! Mutta mitä sinä teet täällä, sillä en ole kutsunut apua?" hän kysyy hämmästyneenä.

"Minä lähdin ratsastamaan Emyn Arnenilta heti aamuvarhaisella, kun näin, ettei yö väisty. Arvasin, että olet pulassa, ja ottaisit apuni vastaan, vaikka et tietysti ylpeyttäsi pyytäisi sitä. Carastion on yhä Emyn Arnenilla, mutta on valmis vetäytymään Osgiliathiin."

"Yúlaner, veljeni, en ansaitse kaltaistasi ystävää! Silti pelkään, että olet tullut turhaan. Me emme pysty puolustamaan kaupunkia pitkään."

"Jokainen voitettu minuutti voi tarkoittaa useampia pelastuneita henkiä. Minä näin väkesi vaeltavan kohti Osgiliathia, ja rakas sisareni oli heidän joukossaan, mutta moni tekee vielä lähtöä. Ja entä ne, jotka asuvat syvemmällä metsässä? Entä haltiat? Uhka ei kohdistu vain tähän kaupunkiin."

"Saatat olla oikeassa. On sitä parempi, mitä kauemmin saamme viivytettyä Vihollista. Anárion on lähtenyt Minas Anorista, mutta kestää aikansa ennen kuin hän saa Osgiliathin täyteen valmiuteen."

"Uskotko, että Vihollinen pyrkii valtaamaan seuraavaksi Osgiliathin?"

"Niin minä tekisin, jos olisin hän. Hän istuu tornissaan kuin tatti, mutta tietää tarpeeksi meidän maastamme ja kaupungeistamme. Hänellä on monenlaisia vakoojia, eivätkä ne kaikki liiku kahdella jalalla. Lähetä pojallesi viesti, että hänen on syytä järjestää väkesi Osgiliathiin niin pian kuin mahdollista. Vihollinen pyrkii valtaamaan koko metsän, eikä Emyn Arnenille ole turvallista jäädä."

Jousiampujien nuolet viuhuvat läpi pimeyden kohti alhaalla parveilevia örkkilaumoja. Monet niistä osuvat, mutta ne eivät näytä hidastavan örkkien etenemistä. Joukossa on myös peikkoja, jotka vetävät ja työntävät suuria katapultteja. Ne lastaavat niihin jättimäisiä kivenlohkareita. Kohta örkit jo kiipeävät muuria pitkin ylös niin pitkälle kuin heidän tikkaansa ylettyvät, ja yrittävät heittää köysiä muurien yli, mutta ne katkaistaan heti. Muuri vavahtelee uhkaavasti, kun peikkojen sinkoamat kivenlohkareet iskeytyvät siihen.

"En näe ihmisiä heidän joukossaan", sanoo Yúlaner vilkuiltuaan alas muurilta. "Mitä luulet, auttaako Umbar Mustaa Ruhtinastaan toisesta suunnasta, hyökkäämällä mereltä käsin Pelargiriin?"

"Minä en näkisi täältä merelle edes Kivelläni, mutta Anárion tarkkailee tilannetta Osgiliathin Suurkivestä, kunhan pääsee perille, ja on varmasti jo lähettänyt sanan Lebenninin ruhtinaalle ja päälliköille. Minä en ole huolissani Umbarista – me olemme pelänneet heitä pitkään ja olemme valmistautuneet heidän iskujaan varten. Nyt tosin toivon, että olisin vahvistanut tätä muuria laivaston sijaan."

Alkuun puolustus sujuu suunnitellusti. Jousimiehet saavat ammuttua suuren osan örkeistä ja muuri kestää. Isildur rauhoittuu hieman. Ehkä tämä on vasta varoitus, esimakua siitä, mikä on tulossa. Mutta ei – se ei ole mahdollista. Sauron ei ikinä antaisi _dúnedainille_ aikaa valmistautua myöhempää, todellista hyökkäystä varten. Hän halusi yllättää heidät ja onnistui siinä.

Isildur ei ole koskaan joutunut sotaan, mutta kun aika kuluu, ja muuri kestää, hän alkaa aavistaa pahaa. Sodan ei kuuluisi olla tällaista. Ei näin helppoa. Hän ei ole menettänyt vielä yhtään miestä. Kuin jonkin pahan aavistuksen ohjaamana hän kääntää hetkeksi katseensa idästä länteen, kohti valkeaa Ithilin tietä, sitä kohtaa, jossa ylhäältä Cirith Ungolilta laskeutuva polku tapaa tien.

Samassa hän kuulee tieltä kauhun huutoja ja valitusta, vaikka ei näe siellä Vihollisen palvelijoita, vain omia kansalaisiaan. Kaupungista yhä pakenevat ihmiset hylkäävät hevosensa ja rattaansa ja lähtevät säntäilemään ympäriinsä pitkin niittyä. Jotkut loikkaavat sillalta päistikkaa hyiseen Ithilduiniin. Evakuointia vartioivat sotilaat joko seisovat lamaantuneina, tai lähtevät itsekin juoksemaan kuka minnekin. Isildur näkee osan väestä palaavan takaisin kaupungin muurien sisään ikään kuin Vihollisen palvelijat itse jahtaisivat heidät sinne, aikeenaan piirittää kaupunki ja polttaa asukkaat sen mukana.

"Yúlaner, jotain kummallista on meneillään!" Isildur huutaa ja osoittaa alas. "Lähde selvittämään sitä kanssani. Elendur, Aratan, Ciryon, pysykää te toistaiseksi muurilla. Mutta jos Vihollinen näyttää pääsevän läpi, älkää epäröikö vetäytyä!"

"Jos niin käy, mitä teemme? Jäämmekö puolustamaan kaupunkia, vain vetäydymmekö suoraan Osgiliathiin?" Elendur kysyy.

"Me kaikki pysymme täällä, kunnes kaupunki on tyhjennetty – jos vain mahdollista."

* * *

Elendur katsoo hetken isänsä perään, kun tämä lähtee selvittämään portin tapahtumia Yúlanerin ja parinkymmenen sotilaan kanssa. Elendur huomasi itsekin, että jotakin outoa on tekeillä – kenties jokin Vihollisen kavala juoni, mutta vaikka hän kuinka katsoo tarkoilla silmillään, hän ei saata nähdä yhtäkään örkkiä alhaalla kaupungin portilla. Pimeässä on kuitenkin vaikea nähdä niin kauas. Hän kääntyy takaisin itään seuraamaan örkkien lähestymistä ja komentamaan muurille jääneitä sotilaita.

Sitten hän äkkiä tuntee jäätävän viiman teräksisen sivalluksen jossakin sydämensä alla.  Vaistomaisesti hän vie kätensä rinnalleen, kuvitellen että häntä on isketty, ja on menettää tasapainonsa. Mutta hän ei ole haavoittunut. Hän näkee kuinka jotkut hänen tovereistaan vajoavat maahan polvilleen, vaikeroiden ja pyytäen armoa. Vihollista ei kuitenkaan näy eikä yksikään musta nuoli ole osunut sotilaisiin. Elendur auttaa aseenkantajansa Estelmon ylös.

"Mitä tämä on, tämä kylmyys?" kysyy nuorukainen häneltä, silmät täynnä kauhua. "Onko kaikki toivomme mennyt?"

"Onko meillä ollut toivoa alun alkaenkaan?" kysyy Elendur. "Ei, en tiedä. Minä en ymmärrä tätä. Mutta nouse, sillä meidän on taisteltava!"

Ritareiden horjahdellessa on muutama köysi onnistuneesti kiinnittynyt muurin harjalle, ja örkkejä alkaa nousta ylös asti. Elendur tarttuu miekkaansa, ja huutaa miehiä järjestäytymään puolustusta varten. Aratan ja Ciryon rientävät hänen avukseen, mutta moni sotureista ei tee elettäkään, vaan jää kyyhöttämään maahan, ikään kuin odottamaan varmaa kuolemaa silmät tiukasti yhteen puristettuina. Kylmä ja pelko kiertävät yhä heidän ympärillään, ja miekka ja kilpi tuntuvat raskaammilta kuin koskaan Elendurin kankeissa käsissä. Hän on kuulevinaan outoa, hyytävää naurua korvissaan. Silti hänen on taisteltava, sillä vaihtoehtona on vain hänen omansa ja kaikkien muiden kuolema.

* * *

Palatessaan kaupunkiin Isildur tuntee saman lamaannuttavan kylmyyden kuin hänen poikansa muurilla hetkeä aiemmin. Mutta hän on kohdannut pahan aiemminkin, eikä sillä nyt ole häneen enempää vaikutusta kuin äkillisellä jäätävällä sadekuurolla. Hän näkee, että kaupunki on kaaoksen vallassa. Moni sotilas on menettänyt taistelutahtonsa. Isildur huutaa heille ja käskee heitä rohkaisemaan sydämensä. Hän tietää, etteivät kylmyys ja epätoivo ole lähtöisin hänestä itsestään, eikä niin varmasti ole muidenkaan kohdalla. Kenties sen on aiheuttanut jokin Vihollisen noitakonsti. Hän saa hiljalleen kerättyä mukaansa Ohtarin, Yúlanerin ja pienen joukon muita sotilaita. Loppujen hän käskee huolehtia pelosta sekaisin mennyt väki takaisin Ithilin tielle. Kukaan ei saa jäädä kaupungin muurien sisään.

Mutta kaupungin portti on tukossa. Örkkejä. Kuinka ne ovat päässeet tänne asti niin nopeasti? Muuri ei ole voinut vielä murtua. Isildur ei näe poikiaan eikä muitakaan pakenevia sotilaita.

"Cirith Ungol", toteaa Yúlaner. "Ei ole muuta mahdollisuutta. Vihollinen on käyttänyt jotakin taikaa, jonka turvin örkit ovat päässeet Lukitarin ohi."

"Tietysti! Cirith Ungol, miksi se ei tullut mieleeni? Minun olisi pitänyt tukkia polku jo aikoja sitten. Örkit ovat tietysti ruokkineet Lukitarin, niin että se on vetäytynyt luolaansa sulattelemaan annostaan ja päästänyt sotajoukot ohitseen. Ei siihen mitään sen kummempaa taikuutta tarvita."

He hyökkäävät portille estääkseen örkkejä pääsemästä kaupunkiin, mutta kaikki sotilaat eivät ole parhaassa terässä. He tappavat monta örkkiä, mutta osa näistä pääsee kuitenkin rynnimään kaupunkiin ja suoraan kohti kuninkaanlinnaa. Ne kantavat soihtuja käsissään.

"Ei!" Isildur huutaa. "Ei minun puutani!" Hän kääntyy, mutta Yúlaner tarttuu häneen ja estää häntä yrittämästä mahdotonta.

"Me emme voi pelastaa puuta emmekä kaupunkia, Isildur", hän sanoo.  

Isildur katsoo sydän kylmeten, kuinka muutama iso örkki syöksyy linnan portista sisään. Kohta he näkevät mustan savun nousevan pihasta.

Hän kääntyy takaisin kohti kiivainta taistelua. "Poikieni täytyy vetäytyä nopeasti tai he joutuvat piiritetyiksi!" hän toteaa ymmärtäessään, että Cirith Ungolin kautta laskeutuu koko ajan lisää Sauronin orjia. Osa niistä suuntaa Ithilin tielle.

Isildur lähtee ylittämään siltaa Yúlanerin, Ohtarin ja muutaman muun kanssa palatakseen Ithilin tielle ja auttaakseen muurin sotilaita vetäytymisessä. Puolimatkassa he joutuvat pysähtymään. Heidän tiensä on katkaistu. Kuin tyhjästä sillalle on ilmestynyt viisi kammottavaa varjoa, mustempia kuin yö niiden ympärillä. Ne ovat hahmoltaan kuin ihmisiä mustien kaapujen alla, mutta siinä missä kasvojen pitäisi olla, kiiluu vain kaksi vihaa leiskuvaa silmää, ja niiden sihisevä hengitys huokuu kylmää ja epätoivoa. Vaistomaisesti Isildur kääntyy etsiäkseen pakotietä muualta, mutta sellaista ei ole. Hänen taakseen on ilmestynyt neljä samanlaista pahuuden varjoa. Mitään niiden kaltaista Isildur ei ole koskaan nähnyt. Kauhu uhkaa lannistaa hänet, mutta samalla hän muistaa kuka on: Elendilin poika, Númenorin kuninkaiden perijä. Hänen ei pidä horjua silloinkaan, kun kaikki toivo on mennyt. Hänellä ei ole oikeutta vajota epätoivoon. Ja hänen miehensä seisovat järkkymättöminä hänen rinnallaan.

"Kuka teistä pelkureista on tämän linnakkeen herra?"

Puhuja on varjoista keskimmäinen - se, jolla on päässään kruununmallinen kypärä. Hänen jääkylmä äänensä viiltää Isilduria terävämmin kuin hänen sanansa.

"Me olemme tulleet noutamaan häntä. Musta Ruhtinas tahtoo tavata hänet linnassaan ja neuvotella hänen kanssaan."

Isildur pakottaa itsensä astumaan askelen lähemmäs uhkaavaa varjoa. "Minä en neuvottele Sauron Petturin kanssa!"

Kruunupäinen aave kääntää liekehtivät silmänsä häntä kohti. "Tässä siis on viimein se kapinoitsija", hän sähisee. "Tiedä, että Musta Ruhtinas on jo kauan halunnut tutustua sinuun paremmin. Hän ei ole unohtanut nuorta typerystä, joka kerran tunkeutui Armenelosin linnan pihaan ja varasti sen keskellä seisovasta puusta hedelmän. Sääli puutasi nyt!" Aave puhkeaa äkilliseen nauruun, joka on kuin ruosteisten kettinkien kirskuntaa, ja hyytää kaikkien kuulijoiden selkäpiitä. "Mutta älä pelkää, sillä Musta Ruhtinas on ymmärtäväinen. Hän pitää ihmisistä, jotka käsittävät oman mitättömyytensä ja ovat valmiit luopumaan hengestään suurempien asioiden hyväksi. Hän on valmis antamaan sinulle tekosi anteeksi, kunhan vain suostut muutamiin ehtoihin."

"Kuten jo sanoin, minä en neuvottele alhaisen petturin kanssa!" Isildur vastaa. "Häipykää siitä, mitä olettekin! Tämä on minun kotini ja kaupunkini, enkä minä ole tehnyt teille mitään sellaista pahaa, mikä oikeuttaisi tämän hyökkäyksen! Pikemminkin on teidän herranne aiheuttanut tuskaa minulle ja kansalleni. Me olemme tulleet tänne elääksemme rauhassa kotimaamme tuhon jälkeen, emmekä tahdo sotaa Sauronin kanssa. Häipykää siis kertomaan tämä viesti herrallenne!"

"Me emme lähde täältä ilman sinua", sähähtää aave. "Vangitkaa tämä kapinoitsija, rotat!" hän äyskäisee takanaan luimisteleville örkeille, jotka tuntuvat pelkäävän häntä vielä paljon enemmän kuin _dúnedain_. Isildurin ritarit asettuvat hänen ympärilleen puolustaakseen kuningastaan kuolemaan asti. Aave odottaa hetken, mutta kun mitään ei tapahdu, hän hän loikkii kummallisin askelin lähemmäs Isilduria, ja vetää kaapunsa uumenista kalmankylmää hohkavan ohuen veitsen. "Ilmeisesti minun pitää tehdä tämäkin itse!"

Silloin Yúlaner astuu Isildurin ja aaveen väliin, miekka koholla. "Te ette häntä saa!" Yúlaner huutaa ja syöksee miekkansa yllättynyttä aavepäällikköä kohti. Aave päästä korvia riipivän kirkaisun, kun ase osuu häneen, mutta samalla hetkellä se hajoaa lukemattomiksi, yössä välkähteleviksi säpäleiksi.

"Nazgûlien päällikköön ei kukaan kajoa rangaistuksetta!" olento rääkäisee äkisti. Hän ei näytä haavoittuneen, vaan vaihtaa tyynesti aseensa veitsestä miekkaan.

Kaikki, jotka näkivät mitä Yúlanerin aseelle tapahtui, kavahtavat taaemmas, sillä he ymmärtävät, että miekat ja nuolet ovat hyödyttömiä näitä olentoja vastaan. Yúlaner kohottaa kilpensä aaveen iskua vastaan, mutta se särkyy sirpaleiksi, ja toista iskua ei mikään voi estää. Isildur katsoo lamaantuneena, kun olento lävistää hänen ystävänsä rinnan miekallaan, ja tämä vajoaa hengettömänä valkealle kivetykselle. Isildur ei saa katsettaan irti näystä. Sillä hetkellä hän tietää, että he kaikki olisivat kohta kuoleman omia.

Mutta ennen kuin Isildur ehtii liikahtaakaan, hän kuulee jostakin kaukaa esikoispoikansa huudon. Hän saa juuri ja juuri kopin ilman halki lentävästä palavasta soihdusta. Hän kohottaa sitä, ja kaikkien ihmeeksi aaveet kavahtavat kauemmas. Kohta soihtuja lentää sillalle useampia, ja miehet poimivat ne kiireesti ja alkavat huitoa niillä aaveita kohti, ja jostakin syystä olennot alkavat hiljalleen vetäytyä pois sillalta. Tulien lämpö tuntuu häivyttävän aaveista huokuvan pahan ja kylmän, ja miehet löytävät taas toivon sydämistään.

Aaveet perääntyvät, ja he pääsevät takaisin Ithilin tielle. Tie on täynnä Isildurin ritareita ja sotilaita, ja heistä monilla on soihdut käsissään. Hekin ovat saaneet taistelutahtonsa takaisin, ja iskevät kiireesti kuoliaaksi örkkejä, joita tulvii yhä alas Cirith Ungolilta. Mutta maassa kuolleiden örkkien lomassa makaa myös monia Minas Ithilin sotilaita.

Elendur juoksee isänsä luo. "Olemme hylänneet muurin, niin kuin kehotit. Mitään ei voi enää tehdä. Örkit ovat saaneet murrettua siihen aukkoja, ja kohta saamme kokonaisen vihollisten aallon niskaamme."

Isildur huutaa vetäytymiskäskyn. Sotilaat lähtevät etenemään tietä myöten kohti länttä ja Osgiliathia, ja taistelevat samalla niitä örkkejä vastaan, jotka yrittävät estää heidän pakonsa.

"Aratan? Ciryon? Onko kukaan nähnyt heitä?" Isildur kysyy.

Elendur viittaa kohti siltaa.

Kohta pojat tulevat, kantaen välissään Yúlanerin ruumista.

"Me näimme rannalta, mitä tapahtui, emmekä tahtoneet jättää enoa", Ciryon sanoo.

"Örkit olisivat silponeet hänet kappaleiksi", jatkaa Aratan.

"Poikani, teillä on enemmän sydäntä ja rohkeutta kuin minulla!" huudahtaa Isildur.

He jatkavat pakoa kohti Osgiliathia.


	19. Varjon alla

Anárion odottaa veljeään Osgiliathin sillalla. Hän on pukenut ylleen sotisovan, mutta kilpi ja kypärä ovat vielä poissa. Vihollista ei ole vielä näkynyt Anduinin rannoilla.

"Isildur! Viimein sinä tulet! Ehdin jo pelätä pahinta!" huudahtaa Anárion, mutta jälleennäkemisen ilo katoaa hänen silmistään, kun hän huomaa Yúlanerin ruumiin.

"Kirottu olkoon Vihollinen ja hänen palvelijansa! Emmekö ole jo kärsineet tarpeeksi!" hän huutaa, sillä Yúlaner oli hänellekin rakas.

Isildur on kantanut ystäväänsä poikiensa avustuksella koko pitkän matkan Minas Ithilistä Osgiliathiin, ja kaikki neljä ovat uuvuksissa. Yksikään ei tahdo puhua siitä, mitä Yúlanerille tapahtui. 

Anárion johdattaa heidät Tähtien Kupoliin. Haavoittuneet on viety valtaistuinsaliin, sillä siellä heidän hoitamiseensa on eniten tilaa. Muutama sotilas ottaa Yúlanerin ruumiin ja vie tämän erilliseen huoneeseen odottamaan hautaamista.

"Marillë?" Se on ensimmäinen sana, jonka Isildur saa sanottua veljelleen.

"Hän on kunnossa. Hän auttaa haavoittuneiden hoidossa."

Isildur ei tiedä, miten kertoa vaimolleen Yúlanerista. Anárion kuitenkin pysäyttää veljensä ennen kuin tämä ehtii seurata poikiaan saliin.

"Isä haluaa puhua sinulle. Olen kertonut hänelle kaiken, mitä tiedän. Hän odottaa sinua."

"Kerro hänelle, että annan raporttini vähän myöhemmin."

"Hän sanoi, että haluaa puhua kanssasi heti kun saavut."

Isildur nousee vastahakoisesti portaat ylös kupoliin, jossa _palantír_ on. Askel tuntuu raskaalta, ja hänen olonsa on voimaton ja turta. Hän ei jaksaisi käyttää Kiveä juuri nyt, mutta ymmärtää kyllä isänsä huolen. Ylhäälle päästyään hän pysähtyy hetkeksi nojaamaan seinää vasten. Musta uupumus yltyi hänessä pakomatkan aikana, ja on nyt saamassa vallan. Se on outoa, sillä hän on ennenkin kulkenut pitkiä matkoja jalan raskaita taakkoja kantaen, eikä ole koskaan ollut yhtä väsynyt.

"Oletko varmasti kunnossa? Näytät kalpealta", Anárion kysyy huolta silmissään. "Et kai ole haavoittunut?"

"Olen aivan kunnossa", väittää Isildur. Hän astuu Kiven luo. Se lepää maassa matalalla korokkeella, mutta on silti niin korkea, että Isildurin tarvitsee kumartua vain hieman siihen katsoessaan. Hän painaa kätensä kiven sileälle pinnalle.

_"Atarinya?"_

_"Vihdoinkin, senya! Oletko kunnossa? Entä pojat?"_

_"Meillä ei ole hätää."_

_"Valarille kiitos. Sen minä halusin kuulla. Olet varmasti väsynyt, enkä sen vuoksi aio pyytää sinulta tarkkaa selvitystä tapahtuneesta. Ehdit antaa sen myöhemmin. Kerro kuitenkin, saitteko väen turvaan?"_

_"Enimmäkseen… mutta atar, me koimme menetyksiä."_ Isildur yrittää pukea repaleiset ajatuksensa sanoiksi. " _Yúlaner… Aaveet tulivat kai Cirith Ungolin kautta… en ymmärrä... Ne olivat hirvittäviä! Kaikki eivät pystyneet taistelemaan. Vain kylmyyttä, kauhua, epätoivoa. Ja hänen miekkansa, se ikään kuin suli, tai haihtui pois. Ja puu, Nimloth, ne polttivat sen. Minun puuni!"_ Taistelu pyörii hänen päässään ympyrää kammottavina välähdyksinä. Hän huomaa tärisevänsä kauttaaltaan.

_"Puhut aaveista. Oliko niitä yhdeksän?"_

_"Kenties, en laskenut."  
_

_"Luulen tietäväni, mitä ne ovat. Gil-galad kertoi kerran näistä olennoista, jotka Sauron taivutti tahtoonsa ja orjuutti jo paljon ennen lähtöään Númenoriin. Nyt niiden ruumiit ovat näkymättömät ja vailla voimaa, eivätkä ne siedä tulta. Ne myös kaihtavat vettä: Anduinin yli ne eivät tule muuten kuin siltaa myöten. Ja tämä on tärkeää: niiden läheisyyteen joutuneet sairastuvat, mutta siihen vaivaan auttaa athelas. Sinun täytyy nyt mennä ja levätä vähän aikaa, mutta sitten sinun on lähdettävä matkaan. Tahdon sinut luokseni, sillä meillä on paljon puhuttavaa, ja myös Gil-galad haluaa kuulla tästä. Purjehdi rannikkoa myöten Tharbadiin, ja siellä sinua odottavat hevoset, joilla pääset Pohjantietä pitkin Annúminasiin."_

Isildur kykenee vain vaivoin seuraamaan isänsä ajatuksenjuoksua. _"Pohjoiseen? Ei, atar, enhän minä voi. Anárion tarvitsee minua täällä. Sauron on kohta Osgiliathissa ja meidän on puolustettava tätä kaupunkia kaikin voimin, ja tarvitsemme siihen kaikki miehet, jotka kykenevät pitelemään miekkaa."_

_"Me olemme jo sopineet tästä Anárionin kanssa. Hän pystyy kyllä johtamaan puolustusta. Sinun täytyy luottaa veljeesi: hän on parempi sotapäällikkö kuin uskot, viisas ja kylmähermoinen, ja hän saa miehet seuraamaan itseään. Sinä puolestasi olet sydämeltäsi seikkailija, etkä kavahda vaaraa silloinkaan, kun se olisi järkevää. Sinun on lähdettävä, ja samalla kun purjehdit, voit pysähtyä kaupunkeihin ja kertoa uhasta, joka maahanne kohdistuu, ja käskeä miehet liittymään Anárionin armeijaan. Hän ei selviä pitkään yksin, enkä tiedä auttaako, vaikka koko Gondorin kansa liittyisi hänen joukkoihinsa. Mutta siitä juuri minä ajattelin puhua sinun ja Gil-galadin kanssa."_

_"Hyvä on, atar. Minä tulen sitten. Olet paitsi isäni, myös kuninkaani, ja minä tottelen sinun käskyäsi."_

Isildur on liian väsynyt ryhtyäkseen väittelemään isänsä kanssa. Kun tämä viimein katoaa näkykivestä, Isildur on yllättynyt huomatessaan, että on yhä Tähtien Kupolissa. Maailma tuntuu olevan jonkinlaisen utuisen verhon takana, eikä hän ole varma onko unessa vai hereillä. Hän nojautuu Kiveä vasten, sillä jalat eivät oikein ota kantaakseen. Odottamaan jäänyt Anárion rientää auttamaan. Isildur joutuu tukeutumaan veljeensä, jotta pääsee laskeutumaan portaat alas kupolista.

"Onhan meillä täällä _athelasia_?" hän kysyy, kun he viimein ovat ensimmäisen kerroksen käytävässä.

"On toki, mutta sinähän sanoit, ettet ole haavoittunut?"

"Olin väärässä. Ne aaveet… ne osaavat haavoittaa vuodattamatta verta. Mutta yrtti täytyy hienontaa ja ripotella kiehuvaan veteen. Sen tuoksu auttaa. Niin kuin Elrond kerran neuvoi. Näkikö hän tämän ennalta? En tiedä…"

Anárion arvelee veljensä hourailevan, mutta koska monet sotilaista ovat tosiaan sairastuneet outoon vaivaan, hän neuvoo parantajia käyttämään _athelasia_ niin kuin Isildur neuvoi. Pian parantajat tuovat höyryävän astian myös sen vuoteen ääreen, jolle Anárion on auttanut veljensä. Yrtin suloinen tuoksu tuo mukanaan muistot kaukaisesta nuoruudesta, jolloin pahuutta ei vielä ollut, ei ainakaan Isildurin ja Anárionin maailmassa. Isildur muistaa äkkiä Rómennan aurinkoiset päivät, kun hän opetti pikkuveljeään ratsastamaan ponilla, sekä niityn laidalla istuvat hihittelevät neitoset.

Ei kestä kauankaan, kun ympäristö terävöityy Isildurin silmissä ja hän tuntee voimiensa palaavan. Hän yrittää nousta vuoteeltaan. "Missä vaimoni ja poikani ovat?" hän kysyy kärsimättömänä.

"Teidän korkeutenne", aloittaa lähettyvillä seissyt parantajarouva. "Pojillanne on sama vaiva kuin teilläkin, mutta ei yhtä pahana. He lepäävät, niin kuin teidänkin olisi syytä."

"Sauron hyökkää ja minun pitäisi vain maata paikoillani!" Isildur huudahtaa ja nousee istumaan vuoteen reunalle. Häntä huimaa hiukan. "Minä en kuuntele parantajanaisten neuvoja tässä asiassa."

"Kylläpäs vain kuuntelet!" sanoo tuttu ääni. Se kuuluu Marillëlle, ja naisella on käsissään puhtaita kankaita ja pieni korillinen _athelasia_. "Sinä pysyt nyt kerrankin aloillasi sen aikaa, että saamme hoidettua nämä sairaat!"

"Millainen vaimo puhuu noin miehelleen, joka on juuri pelastunut surman suusta!" huudahtaa Isildur, mutta ei oikeasti ole vihainen. Hän on helpottunut nähdessään vaimonsa turvassa ja hyvinvoivana. Välittämättä naisen kiireisistä askareista, hän nousee sen verran, että ulottuu tarttumaan tätä käsivarresta, ja vetäisee tämän syliinsä istumaan. Kori yrtteineen putoaa Marillën käsistä lattialle, ja hän moittii siitä miestään, mutta tämä ei edes huomaa. Isildur puristaa vaimoaan lujasti itseään vasten. "Minä pyydän anteeksi… olet menettänyt veljesi ja kotisi samana päivänä, ja se on minun syytäni."

Marillë irrottaa päättäväisesti miehen käsivarret ympäriltään. Hän nousee ja katsoo miestään, näkee kyyneleet tämän silmissä. Hän asettaa kätensä lohduttavasti tämän poskelle. "No, mitä puhetta tuo nyt on? Tähän kaikkeen on vain yksi syyllinen: Sauron Petturi. Ja Elendur kertoi minulle veljestäni – sanoi että tämä kuoli puolustaessaan sinua, ja tuskin veljeni parempaa kuolemaa olisi osannut itselleen toivoakaan. Enempää en halua kuulla. En ainakaan nyt. Ja sinun täytyy nyt levätä, _aranya_."

"En tahdo näyttää heikolta", Isildur huokaa.

"Se, että väkisin esität vahvaa, ei muuta tilannetta miksikään. Nyt sinä lepäät, tai kaadan kurkkuusi aimo annoksen valeriaanateetä."

Vaimon uhkaus saa miehen tottelemaan, ja tämä asettuu vastahakoisesti takaisin makuulle.

* * *

Koko taivas on yhä synkkien pilvien peittämä, ja vain kaukana lännessä näkyvä valonkajastus kertoo uuden aamun saapuneen. Isildur katselee sitä Tähtien Kupolin edustalta. Hän on noussut varhain vaimonsa ja parantajien estelyistä huolimatta. Sauron ei ole vielä hyökännyt Osgiliathiin, ja tunnelma kaupungissa on melkein aavemaisen rauhallinen, tyyni hetki ennen myrskyn silmää. Kaikki tuntuvat odottavan henkeään pidätellen, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi. Epäilemättä Sauron kokoaa nyt kaikessa rauhassa joukkojaan Minas Ithilissä, antaa niiden ryöstää ja tuhota linnaa ja syödä sen ruokavarastot tyhjiksi. Levänneinä ja hyvin ravittuina örkit olisivat entistä valmiimpia hyökkäämään Osgiliathiin.

Sotilaat ovat asemissa Itä-Osgiliathissa, ja naiset ja lapset kaupungin länsiosassa valmistautumassa lähtöön. Heidät viedään maaseudun kyliin turvaan. Anárion ehdotti ensin Minas Anoria, mutta jos kävisi niin, että Osgiliath murtuisi, olisi Anárionin kaupunki epäilemättä Vihollisen seuraava kohde. Kaikkeen on varauduttava. Sauronin voima on hirvittävä. Kuka tietää kuinka monta vuotta hän salavihkaa keräsi joukkoja ja valmisteli hyökkäystä? Isildur soimaa itseään siitä, ettei huomannut sitä aiemmin. Hänellä oli _palantír_ , ja hän katseli sillä itään aina silloin tällöin, mutta jos hän joskus näkikin liikettä Mordorissa, hän vakuutteli itselleen, että kulkijat olivat vain satunnaisia isännättömiä vaeltajia, joita miellytti asua pahassa maassa, ja joista ei ollut vaaraa Gondorille.

Niin Sauron oli varmasti halunnut Isildurin olettavan. Isildur ymmärtää nyt, että umbarilaisten kaappausretket Gondorin rannikolle eivät olleet muuta kuin hämäystä. Mustat númenorilaiset tekivät yhteistyötä Sauronin kanssa varmistamalla, että Isildurilla ja Anárionilla riitti kiireitä etelässä. Ja kaiken sen ajan, kun Isildurin katse oli suuntautuneena eteläiselle merelle, keräsi Sauron liittolaisiaan Mordoriin, vähä vähältä, pienissä ryhmissä, monien vuosien aikana niin, etteivät hänen toimensa herättäneet huomiota Gondorissa.

Keskipäivän lähestyessä Isildur kävelee satamaan katsomaan, miten hänen matkansa valmistelu edistyy. Hän antoi laivan varustamisen Aratanin tehtäväksi, sillä Isildurilla itsellään on vielä paljon tekemistä ennen kuin hän voi lähteä. Vaikka päivä ei ole pitkällä, Aratan on ehtinyt jo hankkia miehistön. Hän on työn touhussa, mutta keskeyttää sen esitelläkseen valitsemansa miehet Isildurille. Tämä nyökkää hyväksyvästi. Joukossa on muutama iäkkäämpi merikarhu, ja Minas Ithilin nuorukaisia, jotka ovat yhä hieman pyörryksissä taistelusta. Kummistakaan ei olisi paljon hyötyä Osgiliathin puolustuksessa, mutta he kelpaavat hyvin palvelemaan merellä.

"Minun puolestani voimme lähteä vaikka tänään", sanoo Aratan.

"Lähdemme huomenna, jos vain äitisi malttaa lopettaa sairaiden hoitamisen siihen mennessä."

Isildur katselee Mírieliä. Se on pieni mutta nopea kaksimastoinen kaunotar, rakennettu haltialaivojen tapaan, ja sitä Isildur on käyttänyt eniten purjehtiessaan rannikkoa ja jokia pitkin neuvottelemaan Gondorin ruhtinaiden ja muiden herrojen kanssa. Aratan on ihastunut alukseen, ja Isildur arvelee, että poika välillä puhuukin laivalle, ja miksipä ei. Númenorissa uskottiin, että laivat ymmärtävät kokeneen kapteenin ajatuksenjuoksua, ja menevät sinne minne kapteeni tahtoo ilman että tämän tarvitsee edes koskea ruoriin. Míriel ei tosin ole näin tottelevainen koskaan ollut ainakaan Isildurin ohjatessa sitä.

" _Atarinya_? Minkä vuoksi meidän pitää lähteä?" Aratan kysyy. Hän näyttää reippaalta ja hyvinvoivalta, eikä hänessä näy merkkiäkään taistelusta, mikä on hyvä.

"Etkö sitten halua lähteä pois tästä kuuttomasta yöstä?" Isildur kysyy.

"Haluan – vaikka ei kai pitäisi. En kaipaa mukaan sotaan, niin kuin jotkut."

"Minä en tiedä sodasta sen enempää kuin sinäkään, _senya_ , mutta sen tiedän, ettei meistä kukaan haluaisi mennä sotaan. Jos joku muuta väittää, hän on joko hullu tai typerä. Joka tapauksessa, näyttää siltä, ettei minun perheeni osa ole taistella, ainakaan vielä, sillä isäni on pyytänyt minut pohjoiseen. Mutta uskon, että hän päättää lähettää omat joukkonsa avuksemme, ja haluaa neuvotella kanssani sitä ennen."

"Kuinka suuri armeija isoisällä on?"

"Toivottavasti niin suuri, että saamme pidettyä Sauronin kurissa." Mutta samalla Isildur pudistaa päätään, sillä toivoa ei todellisuudessa ole. "Ehkä saamme hänet pidettyä kurissa jonkin aikaa, mutta emme pysty kukistamaan häntä, emme millään keinoin. Hän selvisi siitä, kun maa murtui hänen allaan ja vesimassat syöksyivät hänen ylitseen, joten kuinka mikään sellainen ase, mitä meillä on, pystyisi riistämään häneltä hengen? Lopulta hän kuitenkin voittaa, sillä hän on kuolematon eikä häntä voi haavoittaa."

Aratan katsoo isäänsä vakavana. "Eivätkä aseemme pysty kaikkiin hänen palvelijoihinsakaan."

"Eivät. Emme voi muuta kuin yrittää puolustaa maatamme ja torjua hänen iskunsa, ja toivoa että saamme jostakin odottamatonta apua. Lännen valtiailta sitä on turha odottaa – sen on historia osoittanut."  

Isildur palaa takaisin Tähtien Kupoliin. Hän on allapäin ja väsynyt, mutta hänen täytyy puhua veljensä kanssa ennen kuin lähtee pohjoiseen. Ensin hän menee kuitenkin hetkeksi kammioon, jonne Yúlanerin ruumis on viety odottamaan hautaamista. Siellä ei ole ketään muuta, ja se on hyvä. Yúlaner makaa kivisellä korokkeella, ikään kuin vain nukkuisi tyynen rauhallisesti. Isildur koskettaa käsiä, jotka on asetettu hänen rinnalleen, mutta ne ovat aivan kylmät. Vain silmänräpäys, ja kahdensadan vuoden ystävyys on ohi. Ystävyys, jonka kaltaista Isildur ei enää koskaan voisi kokea. Hän kääntyy kiireesti ja lähtee kammiosta ennen kuin tunteet saavat vallan. Hänellä ei ole varaa tuntea heikkoutta ja epätoivoa nyt, kun hänen väkensä on peloissaan ja vailla kotia. Hänen olisi oltava tyyni ja määrätietoinen, jotta kansa ei sanoisi häntä pelkuriksi, joka pakenee pohjoiseen ja jättää maansa puolustuksen veljensä harteille.

Neuvotteluhuoneessa Isildur kohtaa veljensä lisäksi appivanhempansa ja Carastionin. Carastion haluaisi haudata isänsä Emyn Arnenille, mutta Anárion on kieltänyt tämän – kukaan ei saa toistaiseksi poistua Osgiliathista. Lindissë ja Vëantur kyselevät, mihin Yúlaner sitten pitäisi haudata, sillä Osgiliathissa ei ole sopivia kukkuloita, ja he haluavat ehdottomasti haudata Yúlanerin korkealle paikalle niin kuin heidän suvussaan on aina tehty.

Vëantur on nykyään hopeahiuksinen mutta yhä täysissä voimissaan, joskin hän on viime vuosina keskittynyt rakennusten suunnittelun sijaan enemmän puutarhanhoitoon. Gondor saa kiittää häntä paljosta, sillä monet merkittävimmistä rakennuksista, kuten Tähtien Kupoli, Orthanc ja Minas Ithil ovat ainakin osaksi Vëanturin käsialaa. Lindissë, joka on paljon miestään nuorempi, on yhä hyvin hehkeä ja muistuttaa Marillëa hätkähdyttävän suuresti.

"Miten poikani kuoli?" kysyy Vëantur, kun huomaa Isildurin saapuneen.

"En haluaisi puhua siitä", toteaa Isildur.

"Mutta pian sinä lähdet, ja keneltä minä sitten kysyn, kun olet mennyt? Ties koska tulet takaisin. Vain otatko minut ja vaimoni mukaasi pohjoiseen?"

"Tekisin sen mielelläni, mutta ettekö jää mieluummin pojanpoikanne luo tällaisena aikana?"

"Minä en ainakaan haluaisi lähteä, sillä en viihdy pohjolan viimoissa", sanoo Lindissë. "Sääli kuitenkin, että viet tyttäreni minulta."

"Minä pidän hänestä huolta. Ja minä lupaan, että näet hänet vielä, vaikka siihen voikin mennä aikaa."

Kaikki, Anárion mukaan lukien, odottavat kuitenkin, että Isildur kertoisi heille edes jotain Yúlanerin kuolemasta, eikä hänen auta kuin koota sekavat muistikuvansa jonkinlaiseksi kertomukseksi. Hänen on vaikea puhua aaveista ja siitä miten hirveitä ne olivat. Suru uhkaa taas saada hänestä vallan, ja hänen on keskeytettävä tarinansa hetkeksi ja nieleskeltävä kyyneliään.

"Ja isäni oli siis ainoa, joka uskalsi käydä niitä vastaan, niinkö sanotte?" Carastion kysyy.

"Niin. Saamme kaikki kiittää häntä hengestämme, sillä jos hän ei olisi tehnyt mitään, emme olisi tienneet, ettei niitä vastaan voi taistella asein. Olisimme ehkä kaikki syöksyneet niitä vastaan ja suoraan kuolemaamme. Mutta nekin pelkäävät jotain - tulta. Sen vuoksi teidän täytyy tästä lähtien pitää tulia palamassa kaikkialla minne menette. Mutta älkää palatko Emyn Arnenille, sillä Ithilien ei ole enää turvallinen. Anduinin länsirannalla hieman Osgiliathista etelään kohoaa monta kaunista kumpua, joista yhteen voitte valmistaa Yúlanerin viimeisen leposijan."

"Hyvä on. Me kuuntelemme sinua, koska olet kuninkaamme ja sukulaisemme", sanoo Vëantur.

Isildur kääntyy vielä sukulaispoikansa puoleen. "Carastion, isäsi paikka on luonnollisesti nyt sinun. Nyt kun minä joudun lähtemään, on jonkun jäätävä johtamaan ritareitani ja sotilaitani, sillä en voi ottaa mukaani kuin muutamia. Ketään pojistani en tohdi jättää, joten tehtävä jää sinulle, jos vain otat sen vastaan."

"Tietysti minä otan. Se on minulle suuri kunnia, enkä halua mitään enempää kuin kostaa isäni kuoleman taistelemalla Sauronia vastaan."

Viimein Yúlanerin perheenjäsenet ovat tyytyväisiä saamiinsa selityksiin ja he poistuvat. Isildur jää kahden veljensä kanssa. Hän huokaa syvään ja istuutuu. Anárion tuo hänelle viiniä.

"Sinä puhuit hyvin. Olin jo pulassa heidän kanssaan", hän sanoo. "Mutta miten Marillë voi? Tämän täytyy olla raskasta hänellekin."

"Hän hukuttaa surunsa työhön. Kauan hän ei siitä lohtua enää saa, sillä lähdemme huomenna. Mutta en minä Yúlanerista halunnut puhua, vaikka hän ehkä onkin syynä siihen, miksi aloin ajatella tätä asiaa. Me emme nimittäin ole koskaan vakavasti puhuneet siitä, mitä tapahtuu sitten, kun me ja meidän isämme olemme poissa. En haluaisi tätä sanoa, mutta ne ajat saattavat olla lähempänä kuin kukaan meistä uskaltaa arvata."

"Veljeni, sinä totisesti tiedät kuinka piristää ihmisiä ankeina aikoina", Anárion toteaa, mutta hänen hymynsä jää vaisuksi. "Mutta se mitä sanot, on totta, ja meidän on tarpeen puhua siitä." Anárion kaataa itselleenkin viiniä ja istuu tuolille veljensä viereen. "Kuten tiedät, olen kasvattanut Meneldilistä seuraajani, sillä minusta on parempi, että noudatamme Andúniën ruhtinassuvun perimysjärjestystä, emmekä sitä, jota Númenorin kuninkaat käyttivät. Ei minulla ole mitään tyttären perimystä vastaan – päinvastoin, usein toivon, että Tar-Aldarion olisi elänyt hieman aiemmin, ja laki olisi ollut voimassa jo siihen aikaan, kun esiäitimme Silmarien syntyi. Hänestä olisi tullut Númenorin kuningatar."

"Niin minäkin tapasin ajatella, mutta nyt en tiedä, olisiko sittenkään ollut hyvä, jos meistä olisi tullut Númenorin kuninkaita. Kuka tietää, vaikka valta olisi sokaissut meidätkin, ja mekin olisimme sortuneet? En halua edes ajatella sitä."

"Totta, unohtakaamme ajatusleikit ja keskittykäämme siihen, miten asiat todellisuudessa ovat. Kuten sanoin, minulla ei ole mitään sitä vastaan, että Sildë perisi minut, sillä hän on viisas ja oikeudenmukainen nainen. Mutta me tiesimme jo Númenorista tullessamme, että täällä voimme joutua taistelemaan paikastamme, eikä Sildë voi johtaa sotilaita taisteluun. Meneldil on sen vuoksi minun perijäni, ja koska hänellä on Cemendur, katson että sukulinjani on turvattu."

"Se on selvä. Minun tieni puolestaan vie Annúminasiin. Ehkä isäni kutsui minut pohjoiseen osaksi sen vuoksi, että haluaa valmistaa minua tuleviin tehtäviini. Pohjoisen valtaistuin on minun jälkeeni Elendurin, ja Aratanin hänen jälkeensä."

"Elendur ei ole vielä liian vanha mennäkseen naimisiin ja saadakseen perillistä."

"Ei olekaan, mutta minä en enää usko siihen. Ja vaikka en haluaisi erottaa Ciryonia veljistään, luulen, että niin täytyy olla. Toiveeni on, että Ithilieniä suojelisi joku minun perillisistäni, sillä siitä maasta ja nousevan kuun valosta on tullut minulle rakas. Ja Ciryon on siellä syntynyt ja kasvanut, ja rakastaa maata ehkä vielä enemmän kuin minä. Mutta en voi jättää häntä tänne vielä, sillä hän on liian nuori ja tietämätön, ja maa on sodassa. Sen vuoksi kokeneempi Carastion saa hoitaa tehtävää minun poissaoloni aikana."

"Olimmeko me valmiita kuninkaiden töihin silloin, kun aallot heittivät laivamme tämän maan rannoille?"

"Emme, mutta meillä oli toisemme ja aikaa opetella tehtäviämme rauhan vallitessa. Mutta kuten huomaat, nyt kun sota on niskassamme, olemme yhtä ymmällämme kuin ensimmäisenä päivänä tässä maassa. En voi jättää Ciryonia tällaisen kaaoksen keskelle."

"En minä sitä odottanutkaan. Minä annan Carastionille kaiken tuen ja avun, minkä pystyn."

Isildur huokaa ja nousee tuolilta. "Tässä me vain arvailemme. Onko edes mieltä suunnitella tulevia aikoja? Kenties pojillamme ei kohta ole enää mitään perittävää. Saatamme menettää koko Ithilienin, Osgiliathin, ja loputkin. Pelkään ajatella sitä, pelkään katsoa tulevaan. Se kaikki näyttää olevan mustan varjon peitossa. Ja sydämessäni tiedän, etteivät kaikki meistä enää nouse sen alta."

Anárion tulee veljensä luo, laskee molemmat kätensä tämän harteille ja katsoo tätä silmiin. "Minä valtaan Minas Ithilin sinulle takaisin, keinolla millä hyvänsä. Ithilieniä en anna viholliselle, vaikka hänellä olisi kaikki maailman lohikäärmeet joukoissaan. Lakkaa huolehtimasta, isoveli. Me olemme selvinneet Atalantën tuhosta, ja me selviämme tästäkin!"

"Näkisinpä minä yhtä paljon valoa tulevassa kuin sinä, veljeni", lausuu Isildur, mutta löytää jostakin kasvoilleen hymyntapaisen.


	20. Valapatot

Míriel lipuu tasaisesti pitkin Belfalasin rannikkoa. Sää kirkastui Anduinin käännyttyä länteen, ja nyt matkalaisten yllä kaartuva taivas on sininen ja paljas, vain muutamat valkeat haituvat juovittavat sitä siellä täällä. Synkkä pilvilautta ja sen alainen varjo ovat jääneet itään matkalaisten selkien taakse. Se on helpotus. Sauron loi pilven tulivuorensa avulla, jotta hänen örkkinsä pystyisivät taistelemaan, oli sitten yö tai päivä, puhumattakaan niistä hirveistä olennoista, jotka tulivat tyhjästä ja lannistivat taistelutahdon kylmällä kauhullaan. Elendur ei tahdo muistella niitä, ja toivoo, ettei kukaan enää tule kysymään häneltä, kuinka hän keksi niiden pelkäävän tulta. Hän on joutunut kertomaan sen tarinan jo liian monta kertaa.

Se oli tapahtunut sattumalta. Elendur oli määrännyt lisää soihtuja ja tulia muurille, koska tiesi valon häikäisevän örkkejä ja heikentävän niiden osumatarkkuutta. Rientäessään muurilla soihtu kädessään hän oli tuntenut kätensä osuvan johonkin, ja vaikka hän ei nähnytkään mikä se oli, samalla hetkellä hän kuuli korvia riipivän kirkaisun siitä kohtaa, ja ilma tuntui äkkiä lempeämmältä, ikään kuin pohjoisesta käyvä viima olisi nopeasti tyyntynyt. Ymmärtämättä täysin mitä teki, hän vei soihtuja sotilaille, jotka yhä kyyristelivät lamaantuneina paikoillaan, ja pyysi heitä heiluttamaan niitä ympärillään. Kylmyys kaikkosi, ja sotilaista tuli jälleen toimintakykyisiä.

Vasta paettuaan muurilta ja nähtyään isänsä mustakaapuisten olentojen piirittämänä, hän ymmärsi, että olennot olivat samanlaisia kuin ne, jotka olivat aiheuttaneet muurilla koetun kylmyyden ja kauhun. Ne olivat vain pukeneet kaavut ylleen, kenties paljastaakseen hahmonsa kuninkaalle, eivätkä ne näkyvinä olleet yhtään vähemmän pelottavia kuin näkymättöminä. Elendur heitti soihdun isälleen viime hetkellä. Jos hän olisi lähtenyt muurilta vähän aiemmin, olisi hän varmasti ehtinyt pelastaa Yúlaner-enonkin.

He ovat tällä matkalla pysähtyneet kaikissa suurimmissa kylissä kertomassa asukkaille, mikä on tapahtunut ja kehottamassa jokaista asekuntoista miestä liittymään Anárionin joukkoihin. Käsky on jo kiirinyt ympäri Gondoria nopeiden ratsulähettien viemänä, mutta ei ole pahitteeksi, jos myös toinen kuninkaista kävisi levittämässä sanaa ja antamassa ensikäden tietoa tapahtuneesta. Itään noussut varjo näkyy pitkälle länteen, ja täyttää ihmisten mielet pelolla ja ihmetyksellä.

Elendur katselee etelään, kohti pahaa Umbaria, jonka kuninkaat epäilemättä muodostavat pian liiton Sauronin kanssa, tai kenties he ovat olleet liitossa jo pitkään, tienneet jotenkin, että Sauron selvisi Númenorin tuhosta. Kenties he järjestivät ne kaikki iskut tahallaan, jotta Gondorin kuninkaiden huomio pysyisi etelässä, ja Sauron saisi rauhassa valmistella suurta hyökkäystään.  

Isä syyttää siitä itseään. Hän sanoo, että hänen olisi pitänyt huomata, mitä oli tulossa. Hän on vakuuttunut siitä, että Minas Ithil olisi yhä heidän, jos hän olisi ollut tarkkaavaisempi. Elendur ei oikein usko siihen – lopultakin he hävisivät Sauronin noidankonstien vuoksi eivätkä siksi, että solaan rakennettu muuri murtui. Mutta isä ei kuuntele muita kuin itseään tässä asiassa.

Elendur yllättyy vähän, kun isä tulee hänen vierelleen katselemaan kohti etelää. Tämä on ollut synkällä päällä koko matkan, ja pysytellyt enimmäkseen omissa oloissaan.

"Mustia purjeita ei liene näkynyt", hän toteaa.

"Ainakaan minä en ole nähnyt."

"Umbarissa kuitenkin tiedetään tästä, olen siitä varma. He hyökkäävät Gondoriin ennemmin tai myöhemmin. Minun ei olisi pitänyt lähteä. Anárion ei voi puolustaa Pelargiria ja Osgiliathia yhtä aikaa."

"Hänen vävynsä johtaa Pelargirin puolustusta."

Isä tuhahtaa. Hän ei anna paljon arvoa Anárionin tyttärien aviomiehille. Hän on kaiketi yhä sitä mieltä, että olisi löytänyt veljentyttärilleen kyvykkäämmät puolisot, jos olisi saanut päättää asiasta.

"No, en minä siitä tullut puhumaan", isä toteaa. "Halusin tietää, mitä mieltä olet nyt, kun olet tahtomattasi joutunut matkustamaan laivalla. Tiedän, että olisit varmasti mieluummin jäänyt Osgiliathiin."

"En ainakaan sen vuoksi, että olisin pelännyt merta ja purjehtimista", Elendur sanoo.

"Olet siis päässyt eroon kammostasi."

"Sen jälkeen, mitä näin Minas Ithilissä, tämä on pelkästään rauhoittavaa."

Elendur ei oikeastaan haluaisi puhua aiheesta. Hän ei ole koskaan pelännyt varsinaisesti merta tai laivoja, vaan pikemminkin muistoja, jotka ne tuovat tullessaan.

"Kuulehan, oikeastaan minä halusin vain sanoa, että tiedän, mitä silloin vuosia sitten Pelargirissa tapahtui. Tiedän, että yhdessä niistä laivoista, jotka Umbar tuhosi, matkusti sinun ystäväsi. Tiedän, että se oli sinulle raskas isku. Olit nuori, ja se tapahtui liian pian Akallabêthin häviön jälkeen. Minun ei olisi pitänyt jättää sinua silloin huomiotta."

" _Atarinya_ , miksi otat nyt puheeksi nämä ikuisuus sitten tapahtuneet asiat? En syytä sinua mistään. Sinä olit kiireinen Osgiliathin rakennustöiden ja kaikkien muiden velvollisuuksiesi vuoksi, ja minä ymmärsin sen aivan hyvin jo silloin. Se on mennyttä, eikä minusta ole tarpeellista puhua siitä enää."

"Hyvä on. Halusin vain varmistaa, ettei tämä matka aiheuta sinulle lisää kärsimystä."

"Tuskinpa mikään voisi enää lisätä meidän kärsimystämme."

* * *

He lähtevät purjehtimaan Ringloa ja Ciriliä pitkin sisämaahan Calembeliin. Vaikka se tuo ylimääräisen mutkan matkaan, Ciryon odottaa jo muutaman päivän lepoa maissa. Sitä paitsi hän on oppinut vuosien varrella tuntemaan hyvin Ailinelin, ruhtinas Maionin nuoremman tyttären. Neidosta on kuin huomaamatta tullut hänen ystävänsä, ja he ovat vaihdelleet kirjeitä säännöllisesti. Vanhemmat ovat hiljaa hyväksyneet tämän ystävyyden, mikä tietysti tarkoittaa vain yhtä asiaa.

Kun he lähestyvät Calembelin satamaa, Ciryon tuntee isänsä kämmenen laskeutuvan olalleen. " _Yonya_ , sinä ymmärtänet, ettei sinun ole sopiva sitoa itseäsi keneenkään naiseen juuri nyt", tämä lausuu vakavana.

Ciryon nolostuu ja toivoo, ettei isä olisi ottanut asiaa puheeksi. Asian pitäisi olla itsestään selvä. Hän ei ole edes harkinnut kosivansa Ailineilia pitkään aikaan, ei ehkä koskaan. Hän ei ole nimittäin vielä päättänyt, mitä haluaa. Vaikka Ailinel on sievä ja piristävällä tavalla epäsovinnainen neito, Ciryon ei voi olla vertaamatta häntä Calethiin. Ailinel ei ole koskaan herättänyt hänessä samanlaista rakkauden huumaa niin kuin Caleth. Ja nyt he ovat menossa pohjoiseen, ja ehkä, kuka tietää, Ciryon pääsee viimein näkemään Calethin uudelleen.

" _Atarinya_ , totta kai minä ymmärrän sen", Ciryon vastaa isälleen. "Me noudatamme samoja tapoja kuin haltiat, emmekä hanki lapsia sellaisina aikoina, kun on vaarana, että vanhemmat joutuvat toisistaan eroon."

"Hanki lapsia?" isä tokaisee selvästi häkeltyneenä. "Eikö ole vähän aikaista puhua lapsista? Minä tarkoitin, että olet mielestäni vielä liian nuori. Ystävyytesi Ailinel-neidin kanssa on kestänyt pitkään, ja arvelen, että neito odottaa jo sinun siirtoasi. Mutta pelkäänpä että teidän kahden täytyy vielä odottaa. Enkä tiedä, kuinka pitkään."

" _Atar_ , ei Ailinelilla ole mikään kiire kenenkään vaimoksi, saati äidiksi", Ciryon sanoo. "Hän on kirjeissään sanonut, ettei aio mennä naimisiin vielä pitkään aikaan, koska hän haluaa tehdä kaikenlaista muuta mielenkiintoista ennen kuin luopuu omasta elämästään ja ryhtyy jonkun miehen palvelijaksi. Tuskin hän edes suostuisi, jos minä kysyisin!"

"Vai niin hän on sanonut", toteaa isä yllättyneenä. "Minä pidin häntä sävyisänä neitona."

"Oletko koskaan edes puhunut hänen kanssaan?" Ciryon huokaa. "Hän ajattelee monesta asiasta eri tavalla kuin muut naiset, ja sen vuoksi minä hänestä pidänkin."

Kiusallista, miettii Ciryon. Kenties joskus vielä koittaisi sekin päivä, kun isä lakkaa sekaantumasta hänen asioihinsa, mutta Ciryon ei oikein jaksa uskoa siihen.

He viettävät Calembelissa muutaman päivän. Kaupungissa ja sitä ympäröivillä vehreillä nummilla ei ole tietoakaan idässä vaanivasta uhkasta. Ciryon käy ratsastamassa Ailinelin kanssa joka päivä, ja iloitsee joka hetkestä, vaikka ilma onkin kolea ja alituinen tihkusade kastelee heidän vaatteensa läpikotaisin. Silti hän on tyytyväinen, kun he jatkavat taas matkaansa kohti pohjoista.

* * *

Isildurin väsymys kasvaa päivä päivältä. Minas Ithilin menetys ja kaikki siihen johtaneet tapahtumat pyörivät hänen päässään taukoamatta, armotta, ja jokainen yksityiskohta on pinttynyt hänen mieleensä niin, ettei hän voi lopettaa niiden ajattelemista vaikka haluaisikin. Mitä ne hirveät olennot olivat? Miksi ne olivat tulleet hakemaan häntä? Ja miksi niiden päällikkö vaihtoi aseensa, kun Yúlaner asettui häntä vastaan? Ja miksi juuri Yúlaner päätti uhrata itsensä, miksei joku toinen? Miksei Isildur itse ollut uhrannut itseään, miksei hän ollut lupautunut lähtemään aaveiden mukaan? Ehkä se olisi päättänyt hyökkäyksen, ehkä Sauron olikin halunnut vain hänet, kostaakseen sen, kun hän oli kerran varastanut Valkoisen Puun hedelmän suoraan Sauronin kätyreiden nenän edestä.

Mutta Isildur ei ollut uskaltanut uhrata itseään. Hän oli vain seissyt kauhusta jähmettyneenä ja katsonut sivusta, kun Yúlaner surmattiin. Hän, joka kerran piti itseään Númenorin rohkeimpana miehenä, miehenä, joka uskalsi muuttaa maailmaa. Mutta nyt hän viimeistään tajuaa, ettei ole muuta kuin pelkuri, joka haluaa pelastaa oman nahkansa. Täällä hän purjehtii kaikessa rauhassa sotaa pakoon, ja muut saavat kuolla puolustaessaan hänen maataan. Kuinka hän voisi enää koskaan tämän jälkeen palata etelään ja nimittää sitä kuningaskunnakseen?

Isildur ei voi näyttää näitä ajatuksiaan ulospäin. Hänen on muistettavansa velvollisuutensa. Korkea kuningas on käskenyt poikansa pohjoiseen, ja tämän on noudatettava käskyä. Hänen on käyttäydyttävä kuin mies, joka suorittaa tärkeää tehtävää, ja tietää tarkalleen miksi on sitä tekemässä.

Morthond on pitkä ja ikävä virta purjehtia ylöspäin. Mereltä käyvä tuulenvire helpottaa matkantekoa, mutta vain hieman. Silti tämäkin vierailu on tehtävä, sillä Morthondissa asuu paljon väkeä, myös vuorten ihmisiä, jotka aikanaan vannoivat uskollisuutta Isildurille. Isildur ei muistele edellistä vierailuaan Vuorten kuninkaan luo hyvällä, mutta tässä sodassa kaikki asetta pitämään kykenevät käsiparit ovat tarpeen. Ehkä Anárion ja päälliköt saavat heidät pidettyä kurissa, ja ehkä he ovat hurjia ja vahvoja taistelussa, miettii Isildur.

Morthondin herra Berenor ottaa heidät lämpimästi vastaan. Sana sodasta on kiirinyt tähän tummaan laaksoonkin, ja Berenor on jo lähettänyt suurimman osan sotilaistaan marssimaan kohti itää. Hän itsekin aikoo lähteä, kunhan saa loput joukoistaan kokoon. Kylässä on vielä asekuntoisia miehiä, jotka empivät lähtöä, koska ovat tuskin koskaan pitäneet talikkoa kummempaa asetta käsissään.

"Entä vuorten ihmiset?" Isildur kysyy.

"Hekin ovat saaneet sanan sodasta", kertoo Berenor, "mutta heistä ei ole näkynyt vilaustakaan sen koommin. Lienevät menneet vuorille piileskelemään. Luulen, että sinun on käytävä puhumassa heillekin, jos aiot saada heistä ketään liikkeelle."

"Kenties he kaipaavat muistutuksen valasta, jonka taannoin vannoivat minulle", murahtaa Isildur. Ajatus kuningas Buldarin tapaamisesta uudelleen ei ilahduta häntä lainkaan.

Kolme päivää myöhemmin Isildur seisoo Erechin kukkulalla suuren mustan kiven vierellä. Kiven kohdalla kulkee raja, joka erottaa vuoristolaisten maat laakson ihmisten maista, ja rajaa on viime vuosien aikana kunnioitettu molemmin puolin. Se on siksi luonteva paikka tapaamiselle, mutta Vuorten kuningas on myöhässä. Taivaalta vihmova sade ei juuri kohota Isildurin mielialaa. Ne muutamat miehet, jotka lähtivät hänen mukaansa seisovat hieman kauempana kivestä, ja liikehtivät levottomasti kylmässä säässä.

Viimein kuningas Buldar ja hänen seurueensa saapuvat kukkulan juurelle. Buldar on ottanut mukaansa useita sotilaita, ja heillä on sotakirveet käsissään. Buldar ei pidä kiirettä kavutessaan rinnettä ylös.

"Valitsitte ikävän päivän tapaamiselle", tervehtii Buldar päästyään laelle. "Tällaisina päivinä me mieluiten pysyttelemme sisätiloissa. Teikäläisistä en tiedä."

Kuningas Buldar on muuttunut. Nuoresta miehestä on tullut vanha ja tanakka. Hänen vatsansa on kasvanut ja partansa harmaantunut.

"Tapaamisenne on teidän valintanne", sanoo Isildur. "Teidät on kutsuttu liittymään Gondorin joukkoihin, jotka marssivat itään Osgiliathiin ja Pelargiriin taistelemaan Sauronia vastaan. Olette kuulleet uutiset hänen paluustaan, ja sen, että kaikki Gondorin miehet on määrätty sotaan. Ette kuitenkaan ole lähteneet, ja sen vuoksi olen nyt kutsunut teidät tänne, muistuttaakseni teitä velvollisuudestanne. Mikä teitä viivyttää? Eikö sää ole mieleenne? Sen luulisi olevan murheistanne pienin tällä hetkellä."

Buldar naurahtaa. "Kieltämättä tällaisella ilmalla olisi ikävä marssia sotaan. Mutta emme olisi lähteneet, vaikka nyt olisi kevät kukkeimmillaan, sillä olen muuttanut mieleni. Kauan sitten te tulitte ja teitte minuun vaikutuksen, mutta olin silloin nuori mies, enkä vielä tiennyt mihin elämässä uskoa. Nyt näen kaiken selvästi. Teidän armeijallanne ei ole toivoa Mustaa Ruhtinasta vastaan. Miksi me vaihtaisimme kotimme varmaan kuolemaan? Ei, me olemme valinneet toisin. Me aiomme pysyä täällä ja taistella Mustan Ruhtinaan puolesta täältä käsin."

On kuin koko luonto olisi hetkeksi hiljentynyt kuuntelemaan, kuinka petturuus nosti päätään keskellä nuoren Gondorin suurinta hätää. Ainakaan Isildur ei kuullut muuta kuin nuo sanat, ja ne saivat hänen verensä kiehumaan.

"Mutta te olette vannonut pyhän valan Erun nimeen tällä kivellä monta vuotta sitten, eikä sitä valaa voi rikkoa. Te olette meidän liittolaisiamme, miellyttipä se teitä tai ei. Viimeisen kerran: liittykää joukkoihini ja marssikaa Pelargiriin ja taistelkaa siellä mereltä tulevaa pahaa vastaan, niin olette täyttäneet valanne ettekä joudu kokemaan Erun kostoa."

"Vala sitä ja vala tätä, hah! Silkkaa sanahelinää! Minua eivät sido valat, jotka olet vannonut oman jumalasi nimeen. Melkor on paljon voimallisempi kuin sinun jumalasi, ja hän nauraa kuullessaan tyhjät sanasi. Kun te typerykset menette tapattamaan itsenne itään, me täytämme täällä tehtävän, jonka olemme saaneet Mustalta Ruhtinaalta: hyökkäämme naistenne ja lastenne kimppuun, jotka hölmöydessänne olette vieneet puolustuskyvyttömiin maalaiskyliinne muka turvaan!" Buldar alkaa nauraa.

Äkillinen raivo on saada Isildurin hyökkäämään paljain nyrkein petturikuninkaan kimppuun. Mutta samalla kun hän astuu lähemmäs Buldaria iskeäkseen tätä, hänen toinen kätensä koskettaa ohimennen kiven kylmää pintaa, ja hän ymmärtää samalla hetkellä, ettei Buldarin ole määrä kuolla nyt. Kuolema olisi hänelle liian lempeä rangaistus.

Isildur laskee toisen kätensä kiven pinnalle, ja toisella hän tarttuu kiinni Buldarin kauluksesta, kiskaisee tämän lähemmäs ja pakottaa tämän katsomaan itseään silmiin. "Tästä petturuudesta sinä maksat hirveän hinnan", hän sanoo ääni jäätävänä kuin pohjoinen meri. "Sinä olet oleva viimeinen kuningas. Ja niin kauan kuin länsi on itää mahtavampi, on kansasi kirottu eikä lepää ennen kuin olet täyttänyt valasi. Sillä tämä sota kestää luvuttomat vuodet ja kerran vielä teitä kutsutaan ennen loppua."

Sitten Isildur paiskaa Vuorten kuninkaan maahan, ja katsoo silmät leiskuen, kuinka tämä perääntyy. Buldar ei sano enää mitään, vaan pakenee kukkulaa alas taakseen vilkaisematta, kompastuu ja lopulta pikemminkin ryömii kuin kävelee alas tielle.

"Mene! Mene ja kuihdu luolaasi, valapatto!" Isildur huutaa hänen peräänsä.

Kun Isildur kääntyy omiinsa päin, nämä kavahtavat häntä. Isildur ei välitä siitä, vaan harppoo kukkulaa alas sen juurella odottavien hevosten luo. Hämmentynyt Ohtar ojentaa hänelle ohjakset, jotka Isildur nappaa itselleen sanaakaan sanomatta. Hän ratsastaa taakseen katsomatta takaisin Berenorin talolle kylmän sateen piiskatessa hänen kasvojaan. Hän on täynnä vihaa, pettymystä ja raivoa luopioita kohtaan. Eikö häntä ole jo koeteltu tarpeeksi tässä elämässä? Tarvittiinko vielä tämäkin, että tuollaiset kurjalaiset kääntyvät häntä vastaan?

Hänet on petetty! Mutta ei ilmaiseksi. Ne miehet matelisivat vielä luoliensa lattioilla ja anelisivat armoa Erulta, turhaan. 


	21. Nainen menneisyydestä

Marillë katsoo Berenorin talon portailta, kuinka hänen miehensä, poikansa ja muut miehet saapuvat takaisin Erechin kukkulalta. Isildur tulee ensimmäisenä, hylkää hevosensa ja marssii mitään näkemättä, tai mistään välittämättä, pääovesta sisään. Marillë katsoo hänen peräänsä, tietäen kysymättäkin, että asiat eivät ole menneet hyvin. Hän tietää myös, ettei ole järkevää rientää miehen perään, kun hän on tuossa mielentilassa. Marillë odottaa, kunnes hänen poikansa saapuvat pihaan. Kaikki kolme ovat vakavia ja vaitonaisia.

"Arvaan, että vuoristolaiset eivät suostuneet lähtemään sotaan", Marillë toteaa, kun pojat ovat nousseet portaat.

"Eivät todellakaan", toteaa Ciryon. "Ne olivat kaikessa hiljaisuudessa ryhtyneet Sauronin palvelijoiksi. Ja ne olivat saaneet Sauronilta tehtävän hyökätä maaseudun kylissä asuvien naisten ja lasten kimppuun!"

"Ciryon, meidän ei tarvitse puhua tästä nyt", Elendur sanoo tiukasti. "Se, mitä Sauron on heitä käskenyt tekemään, ei liikuta meitä enää. Isämme on pitänyt siitä huolen. Ne miehet eivät liity Sauronin joukkoihin sen enempää kuin meidänkään."

"Niinkö? Mitä hän on tehnyt?" Marillë kysyy. Isildurilla oli mukanaan vain kourallinen miehiä.  

"Selitän myöhemmin", Elendur toteaa.

Pojat ovat kylmissään vietettyään koko päivän ulkona sateessa. Marillë huolehtii ensi töikseen siitä, että nämä pääsevät lämpimään kylpyyn. Isilduria ei näy missään, eikä Marillë kysele hänen peräänsä. On parasta antaa miehen rauhoittua niin kuin tämä parhaaksi näkee.

Marillë palaa huoneeseen, joka hänelle osoitettiin vierailun alussa, ja pysähtyy sen ovelle. Isildur makaa Marillën vuoteella syvässä unessa, märät vaatteet yhä yllään. Marillë huokaa. Hän osasi jo aavistaa tämän tapahtuvan. Isildur ei ole nukkunut kunnolla pitkään aikaan, ja oli selvää, että hänen voimansa ehtyisivät ennemmin tai myöhemmin. Mitä tahansa Erechin kivellä tapahtuikin, se on vaatinut veronsa.

Olisi mies silti voinut valita jonkin toisen paikan missä maata. Kun he saapuivat Berenorin luo, Isildurille annettiin oma huone toisaalta kartanosta. Ei tietysti ole missään mielessä tavallista, että pariskunta heidän iässään nukkuu yhä samassa huoneessa, eikä Marillë halunnut huomauttaa asiasta, kun Berenorin ystävällinen rouva johdatti hänet tähän viehättävään kamariin. Isildurille järjestely ei kuitenkaan sopinut. Hän ilmestyi illalla Marillën huoneeseen ja totesi, että vuode oli riittävän suuri heille molemmille ja heittäytyi sille nukkumaan. Marillë ei väittänyt vastaan, mutta myöhemmin yöllä hän toivoi, että olisi, sillä Isildur oli jälleen kerran herännyt kesken uniensa ja valvottanut sitten Marillëakin kolistelemalla pitkin huonetta koko loppuyön. 

Liian paljon pahaa on tapahtunut liian lyhyessä ajassa, eikä Isildurille ole jäänyt aikaa toipua Yúlanerin kuolemasta ja kohtaamisesta Sauronin aaveiden kanssa. Marillëlla on vielä muutama kuivattu _athelasin_ lehti mukanaan, ja hän on yrittänyt saada Isildurin lepäämään ja hengittämään niiden tuoksua, mutta laihoin tuloksin. On muka liikaa tekemistä. Laivassakaan Isildur ei ole suostunut lepäämään, vaikka Aratan hoitaa kapteenin virkaa. "Ei minussa ole mikään vikana", oli mies väittänyt, kun Marillë oli ehdottanut yrttihoitoa. "Minä voin aivan riittävän hyvin. Minua ärsyttää suuresti tuo vihjailusi, että olen muka niin heikko, että tarvitsisin lepoa."

Matka jatkuu heti seuraavana päivänä. Isildur nousee aamulla, mutta ei näytä paljonkaan levänneemmältä kuin edellisenä päivänä. Hän ei suostu puhumaan siitä, mitä Erechin kivellä tapahtui, eikä Marillë kysele asiasta enempää. Pojat ovat joka tapauksessa kuvailleet äidilleen sen, minkä he näkivät. Elendur mainitsi sanan "kirous", joka kuulosti Marillën mielestä turhan vahvalta. Tuskin sentään Isildur oikeasti saattoi kirota kenenkään sielua ikuiseen kadotukseen, mutta Elendur väittää näin todella olevan. Nämä miehet jäisivät vaeltamaan aaveina maan päälle niin kauaksi aikaa, että täyttäisivät valansa. Marillë miettii hieman levottomana, millaisen miehen vaimoksi oikein tulikaan suostuneeksi.

He purjehtivat alas Morthodia, kunnes saavuttavat Edhellondin. He pysähtyvät sinne päiväksi, ja jatkavat sitten matkaa, ohi sataman kauniiden haltialaivojen, ja sitten pitkin Gondorin harvaan asuttua lounaisrannikkoa. Laiva ohittaa Anfalasin vehreät, mutta hiljaiset rannat, ja kauempana häämöttävät Pinnath Gelinin kukkulat, kiertää Andrastin niemimaan, ja kääntyy sitten viimein kohti pohjoista.

Päivät laivalla seuraavat toisiaan samanlaisina. Oikealla rannikon maisemat vaihtelevat vain hieman, ja vasemmalla avautuu valtameren loputon sinisyys. Tuulet sentään ovat heille suotuisat ja meri tyven, ja jos pilvilautat toisinaan harmaannuttavatkin taivaan, eivät ne tuo mukanaan muuta kuin heikkoa sadetta.

He ohittavat Rautkymin suiston, ja saapuvat maille, joita kutsutaan Enedhwaithiksi. Marillë on kuullut, että joskus aikanaan se oli metsäistä seutua, jossa asui paljon yksinkertaista väkeä pienissä yhdyskunnissaan vailla johtajaa. Sitten númenorilaiset purjehtivat maahan kuninkaanpoika Aldarionin johdolla, ja ihastuivat metsiin, sillä siellä kasvavat puut olivat vankkoja ja niitä oli paljon. He katkoivat puut kirveillään ja sahasivat niistä lautoja laivojaan varten. Täällä kukaan ei tullut valittamaan metsän tuhosta, toisin kuin kotona Númenorissa. Ja niin he kaatoivat puita ahkerasti molemmin puolin Gwathlóa, Harmaavirtaa, ja perustivat sen suuhun suuren satamakaupungin, Lond Daerin, jossa rakennettiin laivoja ja josta puutavaraa kuljetettiin Númenoriin asti.

Alkuperäiset asukkaat pelkäsivät aluksi númenorilaisia ja välttelivät heidän kohtaamistaan, mutta kun heidän metsänsä eläimineen ja kasveineen alkoivat huveta eivätkä he voineet enää elää omalla tavallaan metsästäen ja luonnonantimia keräten, he yhdistivät voimansa ja alkoivat hyökkäillä númenorilaisia vastaan. Númenorilaiset vastasivat vihalla, ja kaatoivat puita entistä säälimättömämmin. Kun Sauron sitten aloitti sotansa haltioita vastaan, liittyivät metsien ihmiset hänen joukkoihinsa, toivoen että Sauron ajaisi númenorilaiset tiehensä. Mutta Sauron hävisi sodan, eikä henkiin jääneillä metsäläisillä ollut enää sen jälkeen kotia, sillä sodan tuoksinassa loputkin metsistä oli melkein kokonaan hävitetty.

Nykyinen Enedhwaith on autiota seutua, ja siellä asuu vain alkeellista kalastajaväkeä, jonka alkuperää he tuskin tietävät itsekään. Maata halkoo Pohjantie, jonka kunnossapidosta Arnor ja Gondor vastaavat yhdessä, vaikka itse maata ei lasketa kuuluvaksi kumpaankaan valtakuntaan.

He saapuvat viimein Harmaavirran suistolle ja satamakaupunkiin, joka nykyään tunnetaan nimellä Lond Daer Enedh, Suuri Väli-Satama, koska se on pohjoisen Lindonin ja etelän Pelargirin välillä. He pysähtyvät siellä kuitenkin vain lyhyesti, koska Isildur haluaa kiirehtiä virtaa ylös kohti Tharbadia. Se on tärkeä risteyskaupunki, jossa Harmaavirta ja Pohjantie kohtaavat. Sieltä matka jatkuisi hevosilla ja vaunuilla kohti Annúminasia, mikä ei ehkä ollut yhtä miellyttävä tapa matkustaa kuin purjehtiminen, mutta ainakin se toisi hieman vaihtelua.

Marillë istuu hytissään heidän lähestyessään Tharbadia. Hän yrittää tehdä itselleen kampausta, mutta ilman kamarineitiä hiusten laittaminen on hankalaa, ja seinään ripustettu kuvastin on toivottoman pieni ja epätarkka. Hän katuu sitä, että antoi kamarineitinsä jäädä äitinsä luo Gondoriin. Mutta äidillä ei olisi ollut ketään muuta, kun isä ja veli lähtivät sotaan, joten Marillë oli heltynyt. Hän löytäisi itselleen uuden neidin pohjoisesta.

Isildur istuu sängyllä ja pyörittelee _palantíria_ käsissään. Hänen oli tarkoitus raportoida kiven avulla matkan etenemisestä isälleen, mutta etäisyys pohjoiseen on osoittautunut liian suureksi. Amon Sûlin suurella kivellä Elendil olisi ehkä voinut tavoittaa Ithilin kiven, ja he olisivat voineet vaihtaa kuulumisensa, mutta Isildur ei ole kuullut isästään mitään koko matkan aikana.

"Hän on lähtenyt meitä vastaan Tharbadiin eikä ole matkalla voinut olla sinuun yhteydessä", Marillë toteaa.

"En usko siihen. Hänellä on muitakin kiireitä. Pelkään, että jokin on vialla. Kuka tietää, vaikka Vihollisella olisi ollut pohjoisessakin liittolaisia, ja he ovat saaneet käskyn hyökätä?"

"Olisimme varmasti kuulleet siitä Lond Daerissa. Sinuna minä alkaisin huolehtia vasta sitten, jos isäsi ei ole Tharbadissa."

Isildur huokaa lannistuneena ja asettaa kiven takaisin sametilla vuorattuun kirstuunsa. Marillë on saanut jonkinlaisen kampauksen valmiiksi, ja hän katsoo miestään, jonka hiukset hapsottavat silmillä ja jolla on yllään ikivanha, helmasta repeytynyt pellavapaita.

"Et suinkaan aio astua laivasta tuon näköisenä? Siellä saattaa olla kansaa vastassa."

"Kyllä he minut tunnistavat."

"Sitä minä juuri pelkään! Tule nyt tähän tuoliin, niin kampaan hiuksesi. Sitten etsimme sinulle paremmat vaatteet."

Isildur tuhahtaa, mutta kun vaimo edelleen katsoo häntä vaativasti, hän nousee ja istuu peilin eteen. Marille alkaa kammata miehensä hiuksia päättäväisesti. Tämä katsahtaa Marillëen peilin kautta.

"Ne ovat alkaneet harmaantua", hän sanoo apeana.

"Harmaantua? Muutama hopeinen suortuva ei ole harmaantumista", sanoo Marillë. "Sinussakin taitaa olla turhamainen puolesi."

"Alan tuntea itseni vanhaksi. Vaikka ei kai pitäisi, kun oma isäni on vielä täysissä voimissaan, mutta niin se vain on. 220 vuotta ei ole nuorukaisen ikä."

"Luulen, että se on vain väsymystä. Kohta olet taas entiselläsi."

"Tätä väsymystä ei lepo paranna.”

Marillë jatkaa miehensä hiusten selvittelyä hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Hän toivoo hartaasti olevansa oikeassa siinä, että mies piristyy päästessään Annúminasiin. Hän ei muista, koska Isildur olisi viimeksi ollut yhtä pahalla päällä yhtä pitkään. Númenorin tuhon jälkeenkään Isildur ei ollut antanut itsensä murehtia, vaan oli keskittynyt uuden elämän rakentamiseen Keski-Maahan. Nyt tilanne on kuitenkin toinen. Laivalla ei ole ollut riittävästi tekemistä, eikä mikään ole estänyt miestä vellomassa synkissä ajatuksissaan. 

Kun Marillë on saanut miehen hiukset kammattua, hän ryhtyy penkomaan heidän vähäisiä matkatavaroitaan löytääkseen tälle ehjän paidan. Kun hän nousee matka-arkun luota, Isildur on tullut hänen taakseen. Mies vetää vaimon syliinsä, ja painaa tätä tiukasti itseään vasten, niin että tämä saattaa tuntea, kuinka levottomasti hänen sydämensä pamppailee.

"Sinä olet minulle liian hyvä", mies sanoo hiljaa.

Marillë ei tiedä, mitä vastata siihen.

* * *

Tharbadin satama on ääriään myöten täynnä väkeä. Kaiketi kaikki haluavat nähdä vilauksen miehestä, josta on jonakin päivänä tuleva kahden kuningaskunnan Korkea Kuningas. Isildur seisoo laivan kannella eikä edes yritä hymyillä ihmisille. Äkkiä hänen harhaileva katseensa kuitenkin pysähtyy johonkin. Ihmiset ovat muodostaneet kunniakujan laiturille, ja sen päässä seisoo Elendil Pitkä tähti otsallaan. Marillë hymyilee itsekseen. Hän oli varma, että Korkea Kuningas olisi heitä vastassa, mutta on silti helpotus nähdä hänet.

Isilmëkin on tullut. Annúminasin kuningatar seisoo miehensä rinnalla yhtä vaikuttavana ja huolellisesti laittautuneena kuin aina ennenkin. Marillë kiittää onneaan, että ymmärsi siistiä Isilduria hieman ennen heidän saapumistaan. Isilmë on näissä asioissa tarkka, ja olisi muussa tapauksessa vaatinut Marillëa heti selittämään, miksi hänen poikansa näyttää niin nuhjuiselta. Miehen hyvinvointi ja ulkonäkö ovat vaimon vastuulla, oli Isilmë opastanut Marillëa ennen häitä. Esikoispojan luovuttaminen vieraan naisen käsiin oli selvästi epäilyttänyt Isilmëä, eikä tämä kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeenkään ole pystynyt täysin vakuuttumaan Marillën kyvystä huolehtia rakkaasta pojastaan. Kenties hänen pelkonsa on aiheellinen.

Kun laiva pysähtyy ja he laskeutuvat siitä pois, Marillë tarttuu miestään käsivarresta, jotta tämä ei kiirehtisi saman tien isänsä luo. Isildur katsahtaa häneen ja yrittää astella kuninkaallisella arvokkuudella kujaa pitkin. Kansalaiset tuijottavat heitä hiljaisen uteliaisuuden vallassa, sillä vaikka Isildur on käynyt joitakin kertoja pohjoisessa, ei kansa tunne häntä hyvin, ja useimmat näkevät hänet nyt ensimmäisen kerran. Pojat ja aseenkantajat tulevat heidän perässään, ja Marillë kuulee jonkun yleisöstä henkäisevän ihmetellen: "Ovatko nuo kaikki hänen poikiaan?"

Elendilillä on talo Tharbadissa, sillä hän vierailee kaupungissa säännöllisesti. Talo on niin lähellä satamaa, että he siirtyvät sinne jalkaisin. Isilmë kaappaa Marillën käsipuoleensa ja vetää hänet hieman kauemmas miehistä.

"Minä olen tuonut teille paljon lämpimiä vaatteita Annúminasista matkaa varten, ja otin vapauden teettää muutamia uusia, jotka toivottavasti ovat mieleenne. Ne eivät tietenkään ole Gondorin muodin mukaisia, sillä me emme täällä välitä Gondorin muodista, vaan otamme mallia pikemminkin Rivendellin haltioista. Katsokaamme niitä, kun olet syönyt ja saanut hieman levättyä. Ja arvaanko oikein, ettei Elendurilla vieläkään ole mielitiettyä? No, huolesi ovat ohi, sillä minä olen löytänyt hänelle sopivan: oikein viehättävän ja maineeltaan moitteettoman nuoren neidon kohtuullisen hyvästä suvusta. Järjestän tapaamisen mahdollisimman pian, kun pääsemme Annúminasiin. Koskaan ei ole huono aika keskustella avioliitosta, sanovat muut mitä hyvänsä."

Marillë hymyilee itsekseen. Elendur joutui kestämään teehetkiä Isilmën valitsemien neitosten kanssa viimeksikin, kun he vierailivat pohjoisessa. On valitettavaa, etteivät pojanpojan ja isoäidin naismaut yleensä vastaa toisiaan.

* * *

Annúminas, Lännen Torni, on uljas valkea kaupunki Nenuial-järven syleilyssä. Evendimin kukkulat suojaavat sitä lännessä ja etelässä, ja järvi, jota kutsutaan myös Hämyvedeksi, levittäytyy suurena ja tyynenä sen pohjoispuolella. Idässä virtaa Baranduin, jota maaseudun väki sanoo Rankkivuoksi. Virtaa pitkin kulkevat monet veneet, jotka kuljettavat ihmisiä ja tavaroita joen varren kyliin.

Ciryon kulkee järven rantaa seurailevaa kapeaa tietä pitkin aseenkantaja Targon seuranaan. He saapuivat edeltävänä iltana, mutta Ciryon ei halunnut jäädä linnaan lepäämään. Hänestä parasta lepoa on kulkea rauhassa kaupungissa ja ihmetellä samalla luonnon ja rakennusten kauneutta. Nimittäin Annúminasissa luonto on kaikkialla läsnä. On suuri sininen järvi, jonka kaltaista Ciryon ei ole ennen nähnyt eikä osannut kuvitella sellaisia olevankaan. Se on kuin meri, mutta ei tuoksu suolaiselta, eivätkä aallot lyö rantaan yhtä suurina. Hän saattaa juuri ja juuri nähdä vastarannan häämöttävän jossakin kaukana sinertävän udun keskellä. Vaikka ilma on hyytävä, Ciryon näkee yksinäisen kalastajaveneen purjeen valkeana sirppinä sinisyyden keskellä. Mutta luontoa on muuallakin kaupungissa, sillä Annúminasissa useimmat kadut ovat hiekkaa eivätkä kiveä, ja niitä reunustavat joka puolella pensaat ja puut, jotka kätkevät talot osittain taakseen. Ciryon näkee harmaaturkkisia oravia, jotka kiipeilevät pitkin havupuiden runkoja ja säksättävät toisilleen. Pian Ciryon ja Targon ohittavat pienen metsikön, josta kuuluu lasten iloisia kiljahduksia, kun nämä leikkivät hyppelemällä kivenlohkareelta toisella ja yrittävät olla koskettamatta maata.

Koska on talvi, ja lunta saadaan kohta, nurmi on kaupungissa kellastunut, ja lehtipuut ovat paljaita ja kuolleen näköisiä. Ciryon ei ole koskaan kokenut tällaista talvea, ja vaikka isoäiti valittelikin, ettei Ciryonin ensikohtaaminen pohjoisen kanssa tapahdu keväällä, kun luonto puhkeaa eloon ja väriloistoon talven harmauden jälkeen, ei Ciryon ole pahoillaan. Hänestä kaikki kaupungissa on kaunista ja ihmeellistä, vaikka luonto onkin sillä hetkellä kietoutunut kylmänkosteaan verhoon.

Targon on työntänyt kädet viittansa sisään ja hänen hampaansa kalisevat.

"Herrani, eikö olisi jo aika palata linnaan?" hän ehdottaa toiveikkaasti.

"Minua huvittaisi kääntyä tuosta seuraavasta risteyksestä kaupunkiin päin, ja etsiä sieltä tie takaisin linnaan. Emme ole vielä nähneet kunnolla, millaisia talot ovat täällä. Olemme nähneet vain muutaman pihan puiden runkojen lomasta."

"Kuten haluatte. Ehkä viima on talojen toisella puolella vähemmän pureva kuin tässä rannassa."

Rantatiestä erkanee kaupunkiin johtava pieni hiekkatie, jolle he kääntyvät. He kulkevat kahden valkean kivitalon välistä suuremmalle tielle, joka on päällystetty harmailla pyöreillä kivillä. Siellä heitä vastaan tulevat hevosrattaat ja muutamia arvokkaasti pukeutuneita herroja ja rouvia. Rantakadun talot lähellä kuninkaan linnaa näyttävät olevan kaupungin suurimpia ja hienoimpia. Kenties Elendilin tärkeimmät ministerit asuvat niissä.

Yhdestä pihasta astuu kadulle vaaleatukkainen nainen palvelijattaren kanssa. Hän on pukeutunut harmaaseen viittaan ja vetänyt hupun päähänsä. Nainen lähtee kävelemään Ciryonia ja Targonia kohti, ja kun hän on lähempänä, Ciryon pysähtyy niille sijoilleen voimatta uskoa silmiään. Myös nainen pysähtyy ja tuijottaa Ciryonia. Naisen huulille nousee hymy.

"Ciryon! Mikä yllätys!" hän huudahtaa.

"Caleth! Kuinka te siinä oikein olette?" Ciryon sanoo ja katsoo naista silmiin, yhä yllättyneenä näkemästään.

"Tässä on minun kotini", Caleth sanoo ja heilauttaa kättään taaksepäin. "Ettekö muistanut, että asun nykyään täällä? Kuulin, että saavuitte eilen kaupunkiin. Minä toivoinkin näkeväni teidät ennemmin tai myöhemmin, mutta en odottanut sen tapahtuvan näin pian."

Ciryon tiesi kyllä, että Caleth asuu kaupungissa, sillä tämän mies Farion työskentelee Elendilin neuvonantajana. Hänkään ei vain osannut odottaa näin yllättävää kohtaamista. Nyt kun Caleth on siinä hänen edessään, hän muistaa heidän pienen lemmenseikkailunsa kolmen vuosikymmenen takaa kuin se olisi tapahtunut eilen. He olivat olleet nuoria ja vastuuttomia, mutta Ciryon ei ole koskaan katunut hetkeäkään sitä, mitä tapahtui. He eivät koskaan kirjoittaneet toisilleen sen jälkeen. Kenties kumpikin pelkäsi kirjeiden joutuvan vääriin käsiin, tai muuten vain himmentävän ensirakkauden ihanuutta. Mutta Ciryon ei unohtanut neitoa, eikä luopunut toivosta nähdä tämä jonakin päivänä uudelleen.

"Mutta tehän olette kylmissänne", Caleth toteaa huomatessaan Targonin ja tämän sinertävät huulet. "Ciryon, ettekö ole antanut palvelijallenne kunnollisia vaatteita? On varmaan parasta, että menemme hetkeksi sisään. Minun piti viedä muutamia tavaroita eräälle sukulaisrouvalle, mutta hän voi odottaa niitä hetken", Caleth sanoo ja viittaa koriin, jota hänen palvelusneitonsa kantaa.

Ciryon ottaa kutsun vastaan ja seuraa Calethia hänen kotiinsa. Pian he istuvat talon kauniissa, vihreillä verhoilla ja matoilla koristetussa salongissa höyryävät teekupit edessään. Targon näyttää kiitolliselta. Ciryon vähän häpeää sitä, ettei osannut huolehtia Targonin ylle lämpimämpiä vaatteita. Tällä on yllään sama ohut villaviitta, jota piti laivamatkalla, ja joka on varmaan peruja jostakin vuosien takaa, sillä se on ainakin kahdesta kohtaa paikattu. Targon on lähtöisin köyhästä perheestä maaseudulta, ja tottunut hyvin vähään, ja se että hän sotilaskoulutuksessa osoittautui harvinaisen lahjakkaaksi miekkailijaksi, ei ole lainkaan lisännyt Targonin ymmärrystä omasta arvostaan.

"Toivottavasti miehenne ei paheksu sitä, että vierailen luonanne", Ciryon toteaa.

"Miksi ihmeessä hän paheksuisi? Päinvastoin hän pettyisi minuun, jos kuulisi että kohtasin teidät kadulla, enkä kutsunut teitä teelle. Ciryon, on niin paljon sellaista, mistä haluaisin puhua kanssanne! Niin paljon aikaa on kulunut siitä, kun viimeksi näimme. Tulettehan tapaamaan minua toistekin? Ei suinkaan Elendil ole järjestänyt sinulle tekemistä koko siksi ajaksi, kun viivytte kaupungissa?"

"Ainakaan lähiviikoiksi minulla ei tietääkseni ole velvollisuuksia", Ciryon sanoo. "Meidän on tarkoitus vain levätä kaikkien koettelemuksiemme jälkeen. Ja kun sää muuttuu leudommaksi, isä ja Elendil ratsastavat länteen tapaamaan Gil-galadia. Sellaista puhetta minä kuulin tänä aamuna, vaikka isä sanoikin, ettei hänellä ole aikaa mihinkään sellaiseen. Hän haluaisi kerätä heti sotajoukot kokoon ja lähteä takaisin Gondoriin, mutta luulenpa, että Elendil päättää täällä. Uskon siis, että meillä on kylliksi aikaa kuulumisten vaihtoon."

Caleth hymyilee Ciryonille. Ja katsellessaan naista, tämän vaaleita hiuksia ja kauniita kasvoja, Ciryon muistaa taas, miksi rakastui neitoon kauan sitten.


	22. Pojasta polvi pahenee

_Annúminas, vuonna 3430 Toista Aikaa_

Keskitalven juhla on ohi. Mettarë oli tänä vuonna varsin erilainen kuin yleensä: hiljainen ja vaatimaton juhla perheen kesken, mutta ei heistä kukaan suurempia juhlallisuuksia olisi kaivannutkaan. Suurin synkkyys on alkanut helpottaa taivaalta sataneen lumen myötä, ja Gondorista on tullut hyviä uutisia. Anárion on torjunut Vihollisen iskut Osgiliathissa, eikä Umbar ole vielä hyökännyt Pelargiriin.

Uutiset saivat Isildurin mielialan vihdoin kohoamaan. Marillë pelkäsi jo, että kaikki tapahtunut oli Isildurille liikaa. Hän ei ole pitkään aikaan ollut oma itsensä, ja heti heidän saavuttuaan hän alkoi riidellä isänsä kanssa. Isildur ei voinut ymmärtää, miksi Elendil ei lähettänyt miehiä heti etelään Anárionin avuksi. Elendil selitti, ettei hänellä ollut niin paljon sotilaita, että heitä kannatti lähettää marssimaan erämaiden läpi keskellä kylmintä talvea. Arnorin kansa on harvalukuinen: siellä ei ole asunut númenorilaisia ennen kuin Elendil purjehti Lindoniin neljällä laivallaan. Tharbad ja Lond Daer Enedh oli hylätty haltioiden ja Sauronin sodan jälkeen, ja vasta Elendil asutti ne uudelleen. Alkuperäisasukkaita eleli siellä täällä pienissä kylissään, ja vaikka he olivatkin tunnustaneet Elendilin kuninkaakseen, eivät he olleet hetkessä valmiita sotaan.

Mutta Isildur oli väsynyt ja vihainen, eikä suostunut kuuntelemaan selityksiä. Hän haukkui isänsä pelkuriksi, ja syytti tätä Gondorin hylkäämisestä. Hän jopa arveli ääneen, että Elendil oli kutsunut hänet Arnoriin vain, koska halusi varmistaa, että hänen perijänsä säilyy hengissä. Arnor oli kaukana Mordorista, ja siksi paremmassa turvassa. Miksi siis riskeerata enempää kuin oli pakko? Sitten Isildur ilmoitti, että lähtisi saman tien takaisin Gondoriin, ja paineli suoraan ulos aamiaispöydästä, jonka ääressä tämä viimeisin sananvaihto oli tapahtunut.

Marillë oli katsonut miehensä perään huolestuneena, ja Elendur oli jo noussut lähteäkseen noutamaan isänsä takaisin, kun Elendil tyynesti kielsi heitä tekemästä mitään.

”Nälkä ajaa hänet takaisin illalliseen mennessä”, oli Korkea Kuningas todennut ja pyytänyt palvelijaa tuomaan toisen kupillisen karhunvadelmateetä. 

Isilmë oli esittänyt huolensa siitä, ettei poika ollut pukeutunut riittävän lämpimästi ulkoilua varten.

Elendil ja Isilmë tietysti tunsivat poikansa ja tämän tempaukset. Isildur oli haastanut riitaa ja kapinoinut läpi nuoruutensa, joten tämä ei ollut heille mitään uutta. Ja kuten Elendil oli ennustanut, lievästi kylmettynyt Isildur palasi kuin palasikin illan hämärryttyä takaisin linnaan, mutta ei suostunut puhumaan kenellekään eikä tullut illallispöytään, vaan söi huoneessaan lukkojen takana.

Lopulta Elendil oli kuitenkin saanut vakuutettua poikansa siitä, ettei Gondor ollut välittömässä vaarassa tuhoutua, vaikka Isildur olikin lähtenyt pois. Anárionin Kiven kautta kertomat uutiset vahvistivat tämän. Hän vakuutti myös, ettei kukaan etelässä pitänyt Isilduria pelkurina, joka oli paennut sotaa. Tuskin hänen poissaoloaan edes huomattiin – ainahan hän oli ollut jossakin matkoilla, neuvottelemassa muiden kansojen kanssa tai tutkimassa maita ja mantuja. Kaikki olivat jo silloin tienneet, että lopulta Isildur menisi pohjoiseen isänsä luo, joten oli oikeastaan ollut samantekevää, mitä hän teki etelässä tai tekikö mitään. Nämä sanat eivät varsinaisesti ilahduttaneet Isilduria, mutta ainakin hän lopetti jankuttamisen paluusta Gondoriin.

Elendil järjesti Isildurille tehtävän, sillä tiesi poikansa olevan parhaimmillaan silloin kun tällä oli jotakin tekemistä. Hän sai lähteä värväämään miehiä Arnorin maalaiskylistä Elendilin armeijaan. Hänen tuli kertoa heille etelän sodasta, aivan kuten hän oli tehnyt matkustaessaan Gondorin rannikkoa myöten pohjoiseen. Elendur ja Aratan lähtivät mukaan, mutta Ciryonille annettiin lupa jäädä tutustumaan Annúminasin ja kuninkaanlinnan elämään, sillä tämä vieraili kaupungissa ensimmäistä kertaa.

Nyt Mettarën aikaan kaikki ovat kuitenkin pysytelleet linnassa. Lunta on satanut paljon, ja Isildur on joutunut toteamaan, että he voisivat jatkaa vierailujaan kyliin vasta kun ilma lämpenisi. Marillë hoitaa tunnollisesti velvollisuutensa, eli pitää seuraa Korkealle Kuningattarelle ja tämän hovinaisille, kun he nauttivat teetä ja pikkuleipiä ja kirjailevat liinavaatteita kuningattaren omassa salongissa. Isilmëllä on myös tapana kiertää koko linna joka päivä, ja huolehtia siitä, että kaikki tavarat pysyvät paikoillaan ja palvelusväki aisoissaan. Marillën tehtävä on seurata anoppiaan näillä tarkastuskierroksilla.

"Jonakin päivänä sinä olet tämän linnan emäntä", Isilmë muistuttaa häntä. "Sinun on opittava tuntemaan linnan salaisuudet ja linnan väki ja mikä tärkeintä, linnan väen salaisuudet."

Elendilin pojanpoikien saapuminen on tiettävästi aiheuttanut pienimuotoisen myrskyn palvelusväen keskuudessa. Palvelustytöt kiistelevät siitä, kuka nuorista herroista on komein ja kuka kohteliain ja kuka viisain, ja miespalvelijat puolestaan muistuttelevat neitejä siitä, ettei näiden ole sopivaa edes katsoa niin korkea-arvoisiin herroihin päin. Palvelusneitien mielipiteet ovat tiettävästi jakautuneet, mutta Marillë arvelee Aratanin saaneen paljon ääniä kaikissa kategorioissa. Aratan on rauhoittunut ja kypsynyt viime vuosina, eikä se ole suinkaan vähentänyt hänen suosiotaan naisten keskuudessa.

Joutilaisuus on tehnyt Isildurista levottoman. Hän kuljeksii päämäärättä pitkin linnaa, ja säikyttelee palvelusväkeä ilmaantumalla paikkoihin, joihin kuninkaalliset eivät yleensä tule. Keittäjätär pudotti tiettävästi koko suolasirottimen pataan, kun kuninkaanpoika tuli äkkiarvaamatta tiedustelemaan, mitä on lounaaksi.

Eräänä päivänä Isildur ilmestyy naisten salonkiin kesken ompelutyön, kaappaa Marillën syliinsä ja suutelee tätä välittämättä lainkaan siitä, että hänen äitinsä ja hovinaiset katselevat esitystä vierestä kulmat kohollaan. 

"Isildur? Etkö näe että minun askareeni on kesken?" Marillë puuskahtaa kasvot kuumottaen, kun on saanut pyristeltyä itsensä irti miehen otteesta.

Isildur nappaa ompelukseen vaimonsa kädestä ja viskaa sen huolettomasti tuolille. "Tule, minulla on mielessä vähän toisenlaisia askareita sinulle", hän sanoo arvoituksellisesti.

Marillë saa juuri ja juuri mutistua anteeksipyynnön kuningattarelle ennen poistumistaan. 

Isilmë ei tietenkään moiti poikaansa jälkeenpäin, kun Marillë varovasti huomauttaa hänelle kahden kesken, että Isildur voisi toisinaan olla hieman tahdikkaampi.

"Isildur on aina ollut hieman vallaton", Isilmë sanoo hymyillen, ikään kuin kyseessä olisi herttainen, jopa toivottava ominaisuus miehessä. "Sinun pitäisi olla ymmärtäväisempi häntä kohtaan. Tällaisena aikana on tärkeää, että vaimo on miehensä tukena. Minusta on ikävää, että sinä valitat nyt, kun hän alkaa saada elämänilonsa takaisin."

"Isildur ei ole enää kovin nuori, ja hänestä tulee jonakin päivänä Annúminasin Korkea Kuningas", Marillë huomauttaa. "Minä toivoisin, että hänen käytöksensä täällä olisi hieman… no, kuninkaallisempaa."

"Ei sinun siitä tarvitse huolehtia, lapsihyvä", toteaa Isilmë melkein hämmästyneenä siitä, että moinen huoli saattoikin eksyä hänen miniänsä päähän. "Kun hän saa Elendilmirin otsalleen, hän näyttää kuninkaalta, ja kansa polvistuu hänen edessään, olipa hän sitten tehnyt millaisia typeryyksiä hyvänsä sitä ennen. Sinäkin varmaan pidät Elendiliä täydellisenä miehensä, etkö pidäkin? No, minä voin paljastaa sinulle, että hänessäkin on puutteensa. Kyllä minäkin olen joutunut kestämään yhtä sun toista tämän avioliiton aikana."

Jos Marillëlla olikin mielessä vastaväitteitä, tällainen paljastus saa hänet unohtamaan ne. Hän ei kysele Isilmëlta enempää, vaan palaa miehensä luo. Lienee parasta, että Marillë vahtii miestään itse, kunnes tämä oppii tavoille.

* * *

Neidon nimi on Melethil. Kun isoäiti kertoi hänestä, Elendur päätti antaa tytölle mahdollisuuden. Elendur tuntee entuudestaan Melethilin veljen, Merilinin, joka on nykyisin Ohtarin hyvä ystävä ja palveli Minas Ithilin kaartissa. Merilin ei kuitenkaan lähtenyt pohjoiseen, sillä hän koki velvollisuudekseen jäädä puolustamaan Gondoria ja valtaamaan Minas Ithil takaisin, kuten hän Ohtarille kehuskeli. Ohtarkin olisi mielellään jäänyt etelään, mutta hän ei tietenkään voinut, kun kuningas suuntasi pohjoiseen.

Elendur ja Melethil istuvat nyt kahdestaan pienessä kirjastossa linnan toisessa kerroksessa teekupit edessään. Vieressä on pieni ikkuna, josta avautuu näkymä järvelle. Sen jälkeen kun Elendur on kertonut Melethilille tämän veljen kuulumiset, hänen on vaikea keksiä mitään uutta sanottavaa. Merilinin vuoksi kaiketi kuningatar Isilmë kuvailee tytön tulevan ainoastaan kohtuullisen hyvästä suvusta. Merilinin käytöksessä on arvatenkin ollut toivomisen varaa jo ennen tämän tuloaan Gondoriin, mutta sisar ei ole innokas puhumaan veljensä aiemmista tempauksista.

Elendur tietää katseensa harhautuvan ikkunaan liian monta kertaa. Tilanne on vain niin kiusallinen. Tyttö on kohtelias, ja pitää yllä keskustelua, kuten hänelle opetettu, ja käsittelee harmittomia aiheita kuten säätä, muotia ja juhlia. Ja sopivissa väleissä Elendur toteaa "ihanko totta?" tai "kiinnostavaa" niin kuin hyvin kasvatetun kuninkaanpojan kuuluu.

Elendur ei usko, että tyttö viihtyy hänen seurassaan yhtään paremmin kuin hän itse viihtyy tytön seurassa. Hän ei tiedä, kuinka neitoja viihdytetään, tai kuinka heidät saadaan hymyilemään ja paljastamaan jotakin pientä omasta itsestään. Varmaan Melethilkin kotiin päästyään kertoisi ystävättärilleen, kuinka ikävystyttävä Elendur on, ja vaikka olisikin hienoa olla kuningatar jonakin päivänä, hinta olisi aivan liian kova.

Huoneen ovi tempaistaan auki, ja Aratan astuu sisään. Hän pysähtyy kuin seinään nähdessään Elendurin ja Melethilin.

"Ai, en tiennytkään että täällä on joku!" hän huudahtaa. "En kuullut käytävään mitään ääniä."

"Mitä sinä täältä etsit?" Elendur kysyy melkein yhtä yllättyneenä, mutta kiitollisena keskeytyksestä.

"Kirjaa."

"Mitä kirjaa?"

"Ihan mitä tahansa. Isä käski minun noutaa hänelle jonkin kirjan. Hän on kuulemma pitkästynyt." Aratanin katse kiinnittyy Melethiliin. Parilla harppauksella hän on pöydän luona ojentamassa neidolle kättään. "Hauska tavata. Minä olen Aratan."

Neito tarttuu käteen ja vastaa tervehdykseen. Ja kuin taikaiskusta hän alkaa hymyillä koko kasvoillaan. "Miten mukavaa tavata teidät. Olen kuullut teistä paljon", hän sanoo. "Ettekö istuisi hetkeksi seuraamme? Eikö se kävisi?" Melethil osoittaa viimeiset sanat Elendurille.

"Totta kai. Pyydän palvelijaa tuomaan Aratanillekin teekupin", Elendur sanoo. Hän on varsin helpottunut siitä, että veli osui paikalle keventämään tunnelmaa.

Ei kestä kauankaan, kun Aratan on saanut neidon huomion puoleensa. Hän kertoo innoissaan siitä, kuinka on nähnyt joidenkin nuorukaisten laskevan mäkeä kaupungin laitamilla kohoavalla kumpareella. Pojat joko istuivat kelkan päällä tai sitten heidän jaloissaan oli eräänlaiset pitkät ja ohuiksi veistetyt laudankappaleet, ja Aratanin itsensä tekisi myös mieli kokeilla sen kaltaista urheilua. Kohta hän jo yllyttää neitoa mukaan mäenlaskuun, eikä kuuntele lainkaan, kun Melethil selittää, ettei sellainen ole sopivaa ajanvietettä hienolle neidille.

"Teidän täytyy tulla. Luulen, että tiedätte siitä paljon enemmän kuin minä, vai olenko väärässä?"

"No, ette täysin. Kaikki me täällä olemme joskus laskeneet mäkeä, mutta minä en ole tohtinut moneen vuoteen…"  
"Ei haittaa! Haluan, että tulette ja näytätte minulle, miten se tapahtuu. Minä hankin meille jostakin kelkan. Ja Elendur? Kai sinäkin tulet?"

"Luulen, ettei minulla ole aikaa moisiin hullutuksiin", Elendur toteaa vältellen. Aratanin poikamainen into saa Elendurin tuntemaan itsensä toivottoman vanhaksi ja väsyneeksi.

"Älä ole tuollainen tylsimys. Kai sinä voit edes kerran elämässäsi tehdä jotain hauskaa?"

"Kylmässä ja märässä lumessa pyöriskely ei ole minun mittapuullani hauskaa."

"Et ole edes kokeillut sitä. Minä vaadin, että tulet mukaamme, ja tuomitset lajin vasta sitten kun olet kokeillut sitä vähintään kerran!"

Lopulta Elendur lupaa lähteä. Täytyyhän jonkun olla paikalla varmistamassa, ettei Aratanin ja Melethilin mäenlasku pääse kehkeytymään liian vauhdikkaaksi.

* * *

Calethin aviomies Farion tulee joka aamu Elendilin linnaan hoitamaan kuninkaan asioita. Elendil järjestää neuvotteluja melkein joka päivä ministeriensä kanssa, ja Farion osallistuu niihin. Kenties Ciryoninkin pitäisi, mutta hän on toistaiseksi onnistunut livahtamaan ulos linnasta ennen kuin kukaan on ehtinyt pyytää häntä mukaan.

Sanoo Caleth mitä hyvänsä, Ciryonista on viisainta vierailla naisen luona silloin, kun tämä on yksin talossaan. Ciryon ottaa yleensä Targonin mukaan, koska aseenkantajan läsnäolo saa vierailut vaikuttamaan harmittomammilta. Eikä Targonilla ole mitään sitä vastaan. Hän on ilmeisesti iskenyt silmänsä Calethin kamarineitiin, tai niin Ciryon ainakin hartaasti toivoo, sillä Calethilla on myös tytär, joka on pian naimaiässä.

He juovat yleensä teetä, minkä jälkeen Targon palaa takaisin linnaan tai menee juttelemaan Calethin palvelusväen kanssa, tai mitä nyt ikinä keksiikään. Ciryon ei kysele tämän tekemisistä sen enempää kuin tämä kyselee isäntänsä tekemisistä. Ciryonille riittää, että hän saa hieman kahdenkeskistä aikaa Calethin kanssa.

Ciryon tuntee hieman syyllisyyttä, kun hän ajattelee Ailinelia kaukana Calembelissa. Hän ei kuitenkaan ole lupautunut neidolle, eikä tämä hänelle, joten mitään ongelmaa ei pitäisi olla. Silti, Ailinelin perheellä ja Ciryonin perheellä on tietyt odotukset, eikä Ciryon voi jättää niitä täysin huomiotta. Eikä kyse ole siitäkään, ettei Ciryon pitäisi Ailinelista. Caleth vain sattui olemaan hänen ensirakkautensa, ja vaikka hän luuli unohtaneensa naisen, hän tietää nyt, ettei se ollut sellaista rakkautta, jonka voisi vain unohtaa. Se ei ollut mikään nuorukaisen päähänpisto, uteliaisuuden ja kokeilunhalun aikaansaama lemmenseikkailu, vaan jotain syvempää, ja naisen kohtaaminen uudelleen sai sen taas syttymään. Caleth on häneltä kielletty, mutta siitä huolimatta nainen vetää häntä puoleensa pahemmin kuin _mithril_ kääpiötä.

Aiemmilla kerroilla Caleth on esitellyt Ciryonille taloaan ja sitä ympäröivää pihaa ja puutarhaa, ja he ovat puhelleet huolettomasti menneistä vuosista, tapahtumista, joilla ei ole suurta merkitystä, mutta jotka on mukava jakaa toisen kanssa. Mutta kun he ovat tapailleet muutaman kerran, alkaa olla vaikea keksiä harmittomia ja keveitä puheenaiheita.

"Olet yhtä ihastuttava kuin silloin, kun ensikerran näin sinut", Ciryon tunnustaa äkkiä, kun he ovat kahden Calethin pukeutumishuoneessa. Caleth ja hänen miehensä ja tyttärensä ovat saaneet illalliskutsun, ja Caleth on päättänyt kysyä Ciryonin mielipidettä leningistä, jonka aikoo pukea ylleen.

Caleth laittaa pois hopeanhohtoisen puvun. "Imartelet minua. En ole enää yhtä hehkeä kuin silloin. Perhe-elämä vaatii veronsa."

"Olet yhtä hehkeä, ellet sitten vielä hehkeämpi. Minä tarkoitan sitä. Kenties avioliitto sopii sinulle."

Caleth naurahtaa. "Jos olisin saanut päättää, en olisi mennyt naimisiin niin nuorena. Mutta en halua valittaa, sillä minulta ei puutu mitään."

"Etkö ole kaivannut minuakaan?"

"Minä olen ajatellut sinua usein, Ciryon", sanoo Caleth. "Sinä annoit minulle muiston, jollaista olin toivonut. Meillä oli hauskaa yhdessä, eikö ollutkin? Mutta se on mennyttä."

"Mennyttä? Miksi sitten olet kutsunut minut taloosi?" kysyy Ciryon kiihtyneemmin kuin aikoi. Hän on hämmentynyt tilanteesta. Hän tietää, että pukeutumishuone on naisten valtakuntaa. Sinne ei kutsuta ketä tahansa miestä. Äkkiä hän tarttuu naisen käsiin ja puristaa ne omiinsa.

Caleth näyttää hieman hämilliseltä, mutta ei yritä vetää käsiään pois. "En ole aivan varma itsekään. Mutta totuus on, että vaikka minulta ei puutukaan mitään, voisin olla onnellisempi. Vaikka kukapa voisi olla onnellinen nyt, kun Vihollinen on palannut? Sota on alkanut, ja tulevaisuus on varjon alla."

"Olet oikeassa, eikä se varjo väisty pitkään aikaan", Ciryon toteaa. Hän astuu vähän kauemmas naisesta, mutta ei irrota otettaan. Hän toivoo, ettei Caleth olisi muistuttanut häntä sodasta juuri nyt.

"Ehkä minä vain haluan viettää kanssasi hiukan aikaa ennen kuin joudut lähtemään", toteaa Caleth ja hymyilee surumielisesti. "Farion työskentelee niin ankarasti. Hän palaa yleensä vasta hieman ennen illallista. Ja nyt viime aikoina hän on ryhtynyt harjoittamaan ruumistaan sotaa varten, ja käyttää siihen jokaisen vapaahetkensä. Hän aikoo marssia sotaan Elendilin joukoissa."

"Niin kuin me kaikki", Ciryon sanoo.

"Yritän sanoa, että Farion ei ole oikeastaan huomioinut minua moneen vuoteen. Yhteen aikaan hän toivoi poikaa, mutta nyt hän näyttää luopuneen haaveestaan. Hän on sanonut olevansa tyytyväinen siihen, mitä on saanut. Aivan niin kuin haltiat, hän suuntaa nyt huomionsa toisenlaisiin harrasteisiin, pois perhe-elämästä."

"Sanotaan, että elämä koostuu useista eri vaiheista, ja että kukin kestää vain aikansa. Lapset ja perhe-elämä ovat onnellisin vaihe, olen kuullut, mutta se kestää vain hetken. Ja ehkä niin todellakin on, vaikka minun isäni ei ole tainnut kuulla, että on muitakin vaiheita kuin perhe-elämä", Ciryon toteaa. "Hän sekaantuu yhä minun asioihini, ikään kuin olisin pieni lapsi, eikä hän varmaan koskaan jätä minun äitiäni rauhaan, niin iljettävää kuin sitä onkin ajatella!" 

Caleth nauraa. "No, sinun isäsi kyllä tunnetaan. Hänessä palaa sellainen tuli, ettei se varmaan koskaan sammu. Jotkut sanovat, että se ajaa hänet tekemään vielä jotakin todella hölmöä, mutta minusta ei ole paha asia, vaikka mies ei saisikaan kyllikseen vaimostaan, jos vaimo ajattelee samalla tavalla. Elrosilaisten mittapuulla sinun äitisi on vielä nuori, eikä hän varmaan ole vielä haluaisikaan siirtyä elämässään seuraavaan vaiheeseen. Enkä minäkään totta puhuen olisi halunnut."

He katselevat toisiaan tovin hämärässä huoneessa.

"Sinä toivot siis minun antavan sinulle sen, mitä miehesi ei halua sinulle antaa?"

Calethin kasvot punehtuvat. "Ymmärrät oikein. Onhan se tietenkin väärin. Mutta se onnistui viimeksikin. Kukaan ei koskaan saanut tietää."

Ciryon hymähtää. "Paitsi ehkä Targon ja minun isäni."

"Kanteliko Targon isällesi? Kuinka ihmeessä annat hänen vielä palvella itseäsi?"

"Tottumuksesta kai ja mukavuudenhalusta", Ciryon huokaa. "Hyviä palvelijoita on vaikea löytää ja minä pidän Targonista. Mutta en minä häntä syytä. Isällä on tapana saada haluamansa asiat selville. Hän olisi varmaan saanut minut tunnustamaan ilman Targoniakin. Mutta minä olen nyt vahvempi, eikä niin enää tapahdu."

Caleth hymyilee ja asettaa kätensä Ciryonin harteille. "Siinä tapauksessa olen sinun. Saat tehdä minulle mitä haluat!"

Tällaista pyyntöä Ciryon on odottanut. Hän ei kaipaa enempää rohkaisun sanoja, vaan painaa naisen seinää vasten ja suunsa tämän huulille. Hänen antaa käsiensä vaeltaa naisen vartaloa pitkin, tunnustellen kohtia, jotka on ehtinyt unohtaa, ja vetää tämän hameidenhelmoja ylemmäs. Caleth toppuuttelee häntä hellästi, ja sanoo, että heidän olisi parasta siirtyä toiseen huoneeseen – sellaiseen jonka oven saa lukkoon. Ciryon olisi ollut valmis ottamaan naisen vaikka heti siinä paikassa, mutta ymmärtää, että on parempi malttaa hetki. Sängyssä se tapahtuisi mukavammin.

* * *

Aratanin oli tietysti ollut pakko kokeilla hyppyriä. Jos Annúminasin nuorukaiset osasivat hypätä siitä suksillaan, niin ei se voinut kovin vaikeaa olla. Aratan on sentään Korkean Kuninkaan pojanpoika, kolmas perimysjärjestyksessä. Hän ei mitenkään voisi epäonnistua!

Nyt Elendur ravistelee veljeään, joka makaa pökertyneenä jäisessä rinteessä. Tämä taisi lyödä päänsä kaatuessaan, sillä hänen otsassaan on haava. Melethil on melkein hysteerinen.

"Vaikka minä kielsin häntä!" hän vaikeroi. "Mikä häntä vaivaa? Miksi hän ei puhu? Ja mitä me nyt teemme?"

"Minä en ainakaan kanna häntä linnaan", Elendur tuhahtaa. Luulisi, että veljelle olisi tähän ikään mennessä kehittynyt jonkinlainen itsesuojeluvaisto, mutta jos olikin, se näytti katoavan heti, kun lähettyville ilmaantui viehättävä neito.

"Entä minun sukseni?" valittaa heidän vieressään seisova nuorukainen. "Kai Elendil teettää minulle uudet, sillä nämä ovat poikki eikä niitä voi korjata. Minun ei olisi pitänyt lainata näitä. Olisi pitänyt arvata, etteivät etelänmaalaiset osaa laskea."

"Mutta minusta oli kyllä eri riemukasta katsoa, kuinka etelän prinssi meni mukkelis makkelis!" hihkaisee nuorukaisen pikkuveli, joka on korkeintaan kymmenen ikäinen.

Aratan näyttää havahtuvan siihen, että hänestä tehdään pilkkaa. Hän nousee hitaasti istumaan ja parahtaa kivusta. Hän ei pysty liikuttamaan toista käsivarttaan kunnolla.

"Kuinka pitkälle minä hyppäsin?" hän kysyy ja katsoo taakseen kohti mäkeä.

"Et lähellekään sitä, mihin minä hyppään huonoimmillani", väittää suksensa menettänyt poika.

"Se olisi ollut ihan kelpo suoritus, jos olisit pysynyt pystyssä", lohduttaa Elendur. "Pystytkö kävelemään? On parasta, että palaamme linnaan nyt heti. Sinä olet loukkaantunut."

Aratan nousee varovasti toista kättään pidellen. Elendur tarjoaa hänelle tukeaan ja he lähtevät etenemään hitaasti kohti alempana kulkevaa tietä. Melethil rientää heidän mukaansa, eikä suostu menemään kotiinsa, vaikka Elendur niin kehottaa. Neito näyttää yhä pelkäävän, että Aratan saattaisi heittää henkensä minä hetkenä hyvänsä.

Matka linnaan on onneksi lyhyt. Aratan kiidätetään heti vuoteeseen odottamaan parantajia, vaikka hän vakuuttaa olevansa ihan kunnossa. Palvelusväki tuntuu olevan Aratanista enemmän huolissaan kuin yksikään kuninkaallisista. Lopulta isä päättää olla odottamatta parantajaa, ja tarkastaa Aratanin vammat itse.

"Tämä se vielä puuttuikin!" hän puhisee vihaisena katsellessaan Aratanin sinipunaista, turvonnutta käsivartta. "Sauron on mielissään, kun vastustajat hankkiutuvat hengestään eroon ilman, että hänen tarvitsee tuhlata nuolen nuolta. No, kätesi vaikuttaa olevan murtunut. Se tarkoittaa, että joudut pitämään hetken verran taukoa tyhmistä tempauksista."

"Luulisi, että tuossa iässä osaa jo vähän varoa!" hän puuskahtaa vielä astuessaan pois vuoteen luota.

"Onneksi hänen ei käynyt pahemmin", toteaa äiti tyynesti. Hän kääntyy Elendurin ja Melethilin puoleen, jotka odottavat ovella. "Hyvä, että te kaksi olitte paikalla ja toitte hänet kotiin. Pian on illallisaika. Jääthän toki syömään kanssamme?" hän kysyy neidolta.

"Voi, mielelläni jäisin, mutta luulen, että lähden kotiin. Minulla ei ole sopivaa asua illalliselle Korkean Kuninkaan linnassa. Toivottavasti Aratan toipuu pian. Ehkä voisin tulla vierailemaan hänen luonaan huomenna?"

Äiti katsoo Melethiliä hieman yllättyneenä. "No, miksi ei. Se voisi piristää häntä."

Elendur saattaa Melethilin pääovelle ja palaa sitten yläkertaan. Vanhemmat eivät kysele enempää Melethilistä, mikä on hyvä.


	23. Yhteenotto

Aurinko lämmittää jo, vaikka hanki peittää yhä itsepintaisesti maata. Elendil ilmoittaa, että pian tulisi aika lähteä Lindoniin neuvottelemaan Gil-galadin kanssa. Heidät on kutsuttu haltiakuninkaan hoviin, mikä ei voi tarkoittaa mitään muuta kuin sitä, että Gil-galad suunnittelee lähtevänsä itsekin sotaan Sauronia vastaan. Se herättää Isildurissa pelonsekaista toivoa. Haltiat ja _dúnedain_ yhdessä saattaisivat pystyä haastamaan Sauronin, mutta olisiko se riittävästi? Monta vuosisataa sitten númenorilaiset ja haltiat puolustautuivat yhdessä läntisiin maihin hyökännyttä Sauronia vastaan, torjuivat hänet, ja kukistettu Vihollinen vetäytyi Mordoriin punomaan uusia juonia. Sekö olisi heidän tavoitteensa nytkin, häätää Sauron Mordoriin nuolemaan haavojaan joksikin aikaa? Vai yrittäisivätkö he mahdotonta: Sauronin suistamista vallasta lopullisesti?

Isildur kannatti Sauronin lopullista tuhoamista, mutta miten se onnistuisi, sen saisivat viisaammat selvittää. Hän kannattaisi sitä, vaikka hinta olisi kova, sillä Sauronin paluu yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan johtaisi ajan mittaan suurempiin tappioihin, ja kenties seuraavalla kerralla Sauron onnistuisi ja saisi kaikki hyvyyden ja vapauden puolustajat ajettua mereen.

Isildur katselee vielä hetken maisemia linnan parvekkeelta. Ilma on kolea, mutta aurinko paistaa korkealta ja ilmassa on kevään tuntua. Astuessaan parvekkeelta käytävälle Isildur on törmätä Melethil-neitoon, joka on jälleen menossa tapaamaan Aratania mukanaan korillinen täynnä herkkuja. Tyttö niiaa syvään ja tervehtii kuningasta pahoitellen kiireisiä askeleitaan.

"Sinä hemmottelet hänet pilalle", Isildur sanoo ankaraa teeskennellen.

"Mutta Teidän Korkeutenne, hän on vielä niin kovin heikko", tyttö vingahtaa.

Aratan tietää kyllä, mitä tekee. Hän vetäytyy kamariinsa aina ennen neidon saapumista, asettuu lojumaan vuoteelleen ja esittää kuolemansairasta. Sairaus ei kuitenkaan estä häntä ahmimasta neidon tuomia leivonnaisia hyvällä ruokahalulla, ja kun neito on lähtenyt, hän rientää jatkamaan touhujaan. Käsi ei enää juuri vaivaa häntä, ja hän pystyy jo ampumaan jousella ja käyttämään miekkaakin vähän aikaa. Mutta joidenkin naisten hoivavietti on vahva, ja Aratan tietää, kuinka tällaiset neidot hurmataan.

"Tuollainen määrä herkkuja ei ole hyväksi kenenkään vatsalle", huomauttaa Isildur ja osoittaa neidon koria. "Kuka tietää, vaikka tietämättäsi tai täysin tietoisesti ylläpitäisit poikani sairautta syöttämällä hänelle liikaa makeaa. Ymmärrät varmaan, että kuninkaana minun täytyy aina epäillä niitä, joita en vielä täysin tunne."

"Oi ei, en minä sellaista tekisi! Ja minä takaan, että nämä ovat aivan hyviä eivätkä aiheuta vatsavaivoja. Minä itse autoin kokkiamme näiden pikkuleipien leipomisessa", tyttö selittelee hätääntyneenä.

"Oli miten oli, luulen että minun on takavarikoitava näistä osa tarkempia tutkimuksia varten", Isildur sanoo.

"Totta kai, Teidän Korkeutenne, olkaa niin hyvä", Melethil sanoo ja ojentaa koria kuningasta kohti. Tämä poimii yhden pussukoista. Sen sisällä on herkulliselta tuoksuvia vaaleita pikkuleipiä.

"Tämä riittää. Menehän nyt, mutta muista, että minä pidän sinua silmällä. Salamurhaajat ovat yleensä juuri niitä, jotka vähiten sellaisilta vaikuttavat."

Neito valahtaa kalpeaksi, änkyttää jotain ja hipsuttaa tiehensä.

* * *

"Huijasit sitten pikkuleipiä nuorelta tytöltä?" puuskahtaa Marillë, kun Isildur on esitellyt hänelle päivän saaliin. "Siinäpä vasta herrasmiehen teko."

"Ne tuoksuivat niin hyviltä", Isildur puolustautuu. "En voinut mitenkään vastustaa kiusausta. Tiedät, että minulla on lukuisia hyveitä, mutta itsehillintä ei kuulu niihin."

Marillë pudistelee päätään. "Sinulla taitaa olla tekemisen puutetta."

Isildur istuu tyytyväisenä divaanille ja alkaa rouskuttaa pikkuleipiä. Hän ojentaa niitä vaimoaan kohti, mutta tämä kieltäytyy.

"Minun ei tee ollenkaan mieli."

"Mutta sinä pidät pikkuleivistä. Minä ajattelin sinua, kun otin ne."

"Niin varmaan. Mutta ei, minä en halua niitä nyt. Niiden tuoksu melkein etoo minua. Olisi parempi, jos veisit ne pois tästä huoneesta."

"Mutta sinä olet aina ollut makean perään."

"Lakkaa inttämästä ja vie ne pois."

Isildur tuijottaa vaimoaan. Naisten oikkuja on mahdoton ymmärtää, mutta viisasta totella. Niinpä hän nousee ja vie pikkuleivät toiseen huoneeseen. Hän kätkee ne kirjoituspöydän laatikkoon, ja toivoo, ettei Elendur löydä ja syö niitä.

Marillë on kyllä oikeassa siinä, että Annúminasissa ei ole paljonkaan tekemistä Isildurille. Elendur ja Aratan ovat ottaneet vastuun Elendilin armeijaan liittyneiden uusien miesten koulutuksesta. Isildurin tehtäväksi on jäänyt isänsä neuvostossa istuminen, vaikka tällä onkin jo riittävästi neuvonantajia. Arnor olisi kuitenkin jonakin päivänä Isildurin, ainakin toivottavasti, joten hänen olisi opittava tuntemaan sen maat ja kansat.

Isildurin tärkein tehtävä on viestiminen Anárionin kanssa Annúminasin kiven välityksellä, mutta siihen ei kulu paljon aikaa. Hän odottaa kuitenkin malttamattomana yhdeksättä tuntia, jolloin he olisivat taas yhteydessä toisiinsa. Vaikka muut sanoisivat mitä, hän ei osaa olla huolehtimatta veljestään. Kuinka tämä onnistuisi yksin kantamaan vastuun koko Gondorin puolustamisesta? Koko heidän yhteisen hallituskautensa ajan Isildur on ottanut päävastuun tärkeimmistä ja vaikeimmista tehtävistä, kuten armeijan ja laivaston perustamisesta ja Gondorin vesien puolustamisesta Umbaria vastaan. Ne tehtävät pitivät hänet kiireisinä silloin, kun hän oli Gondorissa eikä hänelle ollut jäänyt kovin paljon aikaa istua valtaistuimellaan Tähtien Kupolissa. Anárion oli pitänyt vastaanottoa, jakanut neuvoja ja langettanut tuomioita kansalaisille. Sotastrategiat eivät koskaan olleet kiehtoneet pikkuveljeä, eikä tämä ollut missään aselajissakaan yltänyt Isildurin tasolle. Isä sanoo Anárionilla olevan johtamistaitoa, mutta Isildur ei jaksa uskoa, että sellainen voisi pitkään suojata veliparkaa tositilanteessa.

Myöhemmin iltapäivällä Isildur suuntaa kohti tornia, jonne Annúminasin kivi on asetettu. Se on pieni, kuten Ithilin kivi, mutta se on virittynyt katsomaan kauas etelään Ogiliathin Suurkiveen, joten Isildurin on helpompi käyttää sitä yhteydenpitoon kuin omaa kiveään, joka on suunniteltu Anorin kiven pariksi. Ithilin kivellä yhteyden saaminen Osgiliathin kiveen on, jos ei mahdotonta, vähintäänkin työlästä. Kun Isildur yrittää käyttää sitä, hän joutuu kääntelemään sitä ympäriinsä ennen kuin löytää oikean asennon, ja sittenkin yhteys saattaa yhtäkkiä katketa ilman syytä.

Taistelut Ithilienissä käydään öisin, joten aamut Anárion käyttää lepäämiseen. Nyt kun Osgiliath on turvattu ja vihollinen vetäytynyt kauas Anduinilta, Anárion on ryhtynyt suunnittelemaan Minas Ithilin takaisinvalloitusta. Torniin asettuneita aaveita on kuitenkin vaarallista uhmata. Isildur varoittaa veljeään hätiköimästä, sillä hän muistaa liian hyvin, miten hirvittäviä olennot ovat. He pohtivat hetken sitä, voisiko valtaamisessa hyödyntää salakäytävää, jonka pää on hyvän matkan päässä metsän siimeksessä, ja joka johtaa linnan eteläiseen siipeen, yhteen kellareista. On mahdollista, etteivät viholliset ole löytäneet käytävää, ja yllätyshyökkäys sitä kautta voisi olla mahdollinen, vaikkakin hyvin vaarallinen.

Keskustelun jälkeen Isildur menee Elendilin työhuoneeseen antamaan raporttinsa. Isän hiirulaismainen neuvonantaja Farion kirjaa kaiken muistiin sanasta sanaan. Isildurin on vaikea ymmärtää, mihin niin tarkkaa kirjanpitoa tarvitaan.

Neuvottelun jälkeen Isildur suuntaa takaisin kohti huoneita, joissa hän perheineen asuu. Käytävällä hän kuulee jonkun kiirehtivän perässään. Se on Farion. Hän pysähtyy, olettaen että jokin asia jäi Farionille epäselväksi ja tämä tulee pyytämään tarkennusta.

"Teidän korkeutenne", Farion sanoo ja vilkuilee Isilduria hieman epävarmasti. "Kyse on yksityisluontoisesta asiasta."

"Mennään työhuoneeseeni", Isildur sanoo, hieman kummastuneena.

Farion on _dúnadaniksi_ lyhyt mies, vähän yli kuuden jalan mittainen, Marillën pituinen. Hänen ryhtinsä ja olemuksensa ovat kuin miehellä, joka ei juuri vietä aikaa ulkona, vaan viihtyy paremmin takkatulen ääressä kirjojen ja papereiden parissa. Isildur ei väheksy sitä, vaikka onkin itse erilainen, sillä miehiä tarvitaan monenlaisiin töihin. Farion on uuttera mies, ja on tiettävästi tehnyt kaikkensa osoittaakseen olevansa arvollinen virkaan, jonka peri isältään muutamia vuosia sitten.

"Mikä on asianne?" Isildur kysyy sulkiessaan työhuoneen ovea.

"Se koskee poikaanne", sanoo Farion.

"Ketä heistä?"

"Nuorinta. Tietooni on vasta hiljattain tullut, että hän on vaimoni ystävä."

Isildur joutuu muistelemaan hetken, ennen kuin saa palautettua mieleensä Farionin vaimon. Fornostin Caladaerin tyttäriä, vaalea neito, joka oli perheensä kanssa Elendurin satavuotisjuhlissa, ja johon Ciryon silloin iski silmänsä. Eikä se ollut jäänyt pelkkään tanssimiseen ja käsi kädessä kulkemiseen. Se oli ikävää, mutta sellaisia nuorukaiset ovat, ja vaikka heitä kuinka yrittäisi opastaa ja vahtia, he keksivät kyllä keinot saadakseen haluamansa. Isildur oletti kuitenkin Ciryonin unohtaneen neidon vuosien varrella.

"Olen tietoinen siitä, että hän tuntee vaimonne. Huolettaako se teitä?" Isildur kysyy.

"Vaimoni tunteminen ei ole väärin, mutta olen kuullut tyttäreltäni, että pojallanne on ollut tapana vierailla vaimoni luona sillä aikaa, kun minä hoidan töitäni täällä linnassa. Kysyin asiasta vaimoltani, ja hän sanoi, että Ciryon on käynyt muutaman kerran nauttimassa kupillisen teetä, sillä tämä on hänen vanha ystävänsä."

Isildur ei pidä tällaisista uutisista. Ciryonin pitäisi ymmärtää paremmin. Ei ole missään mielessä sopivaa, että hänenlaisensa mies vierailee naimisissa olevan naisen luona, kun tämä on yksin talossaan. Mikään ystävyys ei ole peruste tällaiselle käytökselle, jos puhdas ystävyys ilman taka-ajatuksia nyt ylipäänsä on mahdollinen miehen ja naisen välillä. Isildur ei sellaiseen usko.

"Minä puhun hänen kanssaan", Isildur lupaa. "Varmastikin hänen vierailujensa syy on täysin harmiton."

Farion ei näytä vakuuttuneelta. Hän epäröi hetken ennen kuin puhuu. "Tyttäreni antoi ymmärtää, että kyse on ollut muustakin kuin kuulumisten vaihdosta."

"Se on varsin raskauttava väite. Mitä todisteita tyttärellänne on?"

"Hän on kuullut ääniä vaimoni makuukamarin lukitun oven takaa."

"Ja mistä tiedätte, ettei hän ole keksinyt tätä omasta päästään?"

"Mitä syytä hänellä olisi valehdella tällaisesta asiasta?"

Isildur tietää kyllä, että Elendilin neuvonantajan tyttärellä tuskin saattaa olla mitään syytä pilata Korkean Kuninkaan ja tämän suvun mainetta tällaisilla väitteillä. Arnorissa ei ole ketään, joka voisi onnistuneesti anastaa vallan Elendililtä, ovat ajat kuinka epävakaat hyvänsä. Isildurin alkaa olla vaikea pysyä tyynenä Farionin edessä, mutta hänen on tehtävä parhaansa.

"Kenties tyttärenne on erehtynyt. Joillakin nuorilla naisilla on hyvin vilkas mielikuvitus."

"Tyttäreni on hyvin järkevä. Jos hän epäilisi vähänkin, hän ei olisi kertonut asiasta minulle. Hän on huolissaan perheestämme. Hän pelkää, että poikanne aikoo karata jonnekin yhdessä vaimoni kanssa."

"No, Ciryon ei kyllä karkaa mihinkään niin kauan kuin minussa henki pihisee. Sen verran minä ainakin voin luvata. Otan hänet puhutteluun. En usko, että hän on tehnyt mitään väärää, mutta kuulostaa siltä, että hän on selityksen velkaa."

"Toivon teidän tekevän niin. Kohtaisin hänet itse, mutta kunniani vaatisi minua haastamaan hänet kaksintaisteluun, enkä haluaisi tehdä sitä, kun kyse on Elendilin pojanpojasta. Minä kunnioitan kuningastani, enkä halua aiheuttaa hänelle ylimääräistä huolta tällaisena aikana. Mutta oikeutta minä vaadin."

"Minä selvitän tämän asian Ciryonin kanssa, ja huolehdin siitä, ettei hän enää vieraile talossanne. Muuta en nyt lupaa, sillä en saata uskoa, että poikani olisi todella syyllistynyt mihinkään sopimattomaan."

"Ymmärrän, että totuuden selville saaminen tässä asiassa on vaikeaa. Sen vuoksi tyydyn siihen, että poikanne pysyy vastedes poissa talostani, ja poissa minun vaimoni lähettyviltä."

Isildur saattelee Farionin pois huoneesta. Suljettuaan oven hän nojautuu sitä vasten. Hän huomaa vapisevansa päästä jalkoihin, tietämättä onko se järkytystä, raivoa vai niitä molempia. Miten Ciryon on saattanut? Naimisissa olevan naisen kanssa? Isildurille itselleen ei olisi koskaan tullut sellainen edes mieleen, ja Aratanillakin on hänen tietääkseen ollut riittävästi järkeä kiertää rouvasihmiset kaukaa. Kyseessä on rikos, ja olkoon kuinka Korkean Kuninkaan pojanpoika, hänet pitäisi tuomita, jos todisteita vain olisi riittävästi. Farion ei ole keksinyt tätä, siitä Isildur on varma. Vika on Ciryonissa – se poika on jostain syystä mennyt pilalle vuosien varrella.

* * *

Ciryon saapuu linnaan hieman ennen illallista ja on menossa kohti huonettaan vaihtaakseen vaatteensa, kun isä nappaa hänestä kiinni ja vetäisee hänet työhuoneeseen. Ciryon tietää olevansa vaikeuksissa ilman, että isän tarvitsee sanoa sanaakaan. Isän silmät leiskuvat samaa tulta kuin silloin, kun Vuorten kuningas ilmoitti kääntyneensä Sauronin puolelle.

Calethin tytär on sitten kertonut. Ciryon on tavannut tytön pari kertaa, ja tämä katsoi häntä hyvin epäluuloisena kummallakin kerralla. Caleth kertoi tyttärensä olevan lukutoukka, hyvin isänsä kaltainen, ja viettävän kaiken aikansa omassa huoneessaan kirjojensa parissa, mutta ilmeisesti tytär oli kuitenkin toisinaan hiiviskellyt käytävillä ja vakoillut heitä kahta.

"Mikä sinua vaivaa?" kysyy isä ja ottaa askelen lähemmäs Ciryonia. "Miksi teet näin minulle? Haluatko sinä pilata meidän kaikkien elämän touhuillasi?" Hän puhuu hiljaa, sillä ei halua kenenkään käytävällä kuulevan heidän keskusteluaan, mutta se vain lisää hänen sanojensa uhkaavuutta.

"Mitä tahansa oletkin kuullut, se on valetta."

"Älä edes yritä - minä näen kasvoistasi, että se on totta! Mikä on tämä pakkomielle Caladaerin tyttäreen?"

"Sitä sanotaan rakkaudeksi."

"Älä viisastele! Jos todella rakastaisit häntä, et olisi usuttanut häntä aviorikokseen! Olisit tyytynyt ihailemaan häntä kaukaa etkä olisi sekaantunut hänen elämäänsä!"

"Onko sinulla tästä omaa kokemusta vai kuinka muuten tiedät, mikä on oikea tapa rakastaa toisen omaa?"

Ciryon tietää kyllä, ettei ole viisasta ärsyttää isää, kun tämä on valmiiksi raivoissaan. Hän yrittää kuitenkin pelata aikaa puhumalla, sillä isän raivo ei yleensä kestä kovin pitkään. Nyt se ei kuitenkaan riitä. Isä tarttuu Ciryonia paidan rinnuksista ja nostaa tätä niin, että tämän jalkapohjat irtoavat lattiasta. Hän tuijottaa Ciryonia hyvin läheltä. "Touhuissasi ei siis ole mitään väärää, sitäkö yrität sanoa? Että olet kuninkaanpoika, ja saat tehdä mitä lystäät piittaamatta siitä, mitä lait ja moraali sanovat?"

Ciryon aikoi sanoa jotain puolustuksekseen, mutta sanat juuttuvat hänen kurkkuunsa. Äkkiä hän on taas pikkulapsi, jolle ilmoitetaan, että isä on palannut kotiin ja tahtoo nähdä nuorimmaisensa. Hän muistaa sen pelonsekaisen jännityksen, jonka käytävästä kantautuvat raskaat askeleet hänessä herättivät, ja kuinka kovalta isän ote tuntui, kun tämä nosti hänet tuolille seisomaan ja aloitti kuulustelunsa. "No, oletko ollut kiltisti? Oletko tehnyt kaikki tehtäväsi huolella? Onko opettaja ollut sinuun tyytyväinen? Mitä? Puhu selvästi äläkä piipitä niin kuin linnunpoika!"

Isä hellittää otteensa. "Minä luulin, että sinustakin kasvaisi jonakin päivänä mies, mutta ei, olet samanlainen onneton rääpäle niin kuin aina ennenkin!"

Ciryon puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin. Hän on saanut tarpeekseen. Isä on aina pitänyt häntä itseään alempana ja heikompana, ei tasavertaisena aikuisena miehenä, niin kuin vanhempia veljiä. Nyt se saisi loppua.

"Sinä et ole koskaan edes yrittänyt ymmärtää minua!" hän huutaa takaisin, välittämättä siitä, että joku käytävällä voi kuulla. "Olet aina päättänyt minun puolestani, mitä minä saan tehdä, haluta tai ajatella. Tätä ei olisi tapahtunut, jos olisit antanut minun mennä naimisiin Calethin kanssa. Hän on minun elämäni rakkaus!"

Isä läimäyttää häntä täysin äkkiarvaamatta. Ciryon nostaa käden poskelleen järkyttyneenä, ja kääntyy lähteäkseen huoneesta, mutta isä tarttuu häntä paidan selkämyksestä.

"Minä en lopettanut vielä!"

Ciryon pysähtyy. Hänen poskeaan kirvelee lyönnin jäljiltä, eikä hän voi mitään silmiinsä nousseille kyynelille. Hän ei koskaan ole halunnut muuta, kuin hitusen arvostusta isältään. Mutta isä ei ole koskaan pitänyt häntä minään, vain jonakin ärsyttävänä esteenä suunnitelmiensa tiellä.

"Kuinka minulla voi olla sinunlaisesi poika?" isä sanoo. "Minun pitäisi kieltää sinut. Jos minä olisin tarpeeksi viisas, minä kieltäisin sinut tältä seisomalta ja lähettäisin sinut tiehesi. Et ole ansainnut paikkaasi tässä suvussa."

"Tee se sitten!" Ciryon kivahtaa. "En minä olisi edes halunnut syntyä tähän kirottuun sukuun. Mitä muuta te olette tehneet kuin paenneet uppoavalta saarelta? Varsinaisia sankareita. Mihin ajattelit paeta, kun Sauron on valloittanut tämänkin maan?"

Isä näyttää siltä, kuin harkitsisi vakavasti poikansa tappamista. Mutta Ciryon ei enää kavahda hänen edessään. Hän katsoo isää takaisin, kädet nyrkissä ja valmiina iskemään, jos isä kohottaisi kätensä uudestaan. Mutta isä ei tee mitään. Hän tuijottaa Ciryonia vielä hetken jäätävästi, mutta pudistaa sitten päätään, pettyneenä ja turhautuneena. "Ei tämä ole ensimmäinen kerta, kun kuulen tuollaista puhetta poikani suusta. Se on sääli. Minä pidin sinua Aratania viisaampana."

Ciryonilla ei ole siihen mitään sanottavaa.

"Ja sinä pysyt tässä suvussa, halusit tai et", isä jatkaa. "En voi häätää sinua pois, koska se tekisi tästä tapauksesta isomman kuin mitä se on. Farionilla ei ole tarpeeksi todisteita, minkä hän tietää itsekin. Hän olisi voinut järjestää niitä, jos olisi halunnut. Hän olisi voinut jäädä todistajien kanssa odottamaan, kun menet seuraavan kerran tapaamaan hänen vaimoaan ja yllättää teidät, mutta hän ei tehnyt sitä, koska ei halua aiheuttaa vaikeuksia kuninkaalleen. Hän on kunniallinen ja viisas mies, jonka kaltaista hänen vaimonsa ei ansaitse. Meidän on järjestettävä hänelle hyvitys tapahtuneesta, mutta sinulle hän ei esitä muita vaatimuksia kuin sen, että pysyt tästedes poissa hänen vaimonsa lähettyviltä. Vai onko sekin liikaa vaadittu? Olisiko sinusta mieluisampaa, jos Farion surmaisi sinut kaksintaistelussa?"

"Hänellä ei olisi mahdollisuuksia minua vastaan."

Isä naurahtaa väheksyvästi. "En olisi siitä yhtä varma. Minä olen nähnyt hänen harjoittelevan Elendilin joukoissa, ja hän on parempi kuin miltä näyttää. Hänellä on jotakin, mitä sinulta puuttuu: älyä, päättäväisyyttä ja kykyä ajatella tekojensa seurauksia muutamaa sekuntia pidemmälle."

Ciryon vaikenee. Hän on liian väsynyt jatkaakseen riitelyä.

"Et ole vielä vastannut minun kysymykseeni", isä muistuttaa häntä.

Ciryon huokaa. "Minä en tapaa häntä enää."

"Emmekä me puhu tästä koskaan kenellekään, emme tästä keskustelusta emmekä mistään muustakaan, mikä liittyy tähän naiseen. Ymmärrätkö?"

"Tietysti, _atar_. Ja minä pyydän anteeksi."

"Säästä anteeksipyyntösi Farionille."

Isä antaa Ciryonille viimein luvan poistua. "Jätän tänään illallisen väliin. En voi hyvin", tämä sanoo mennessään kohti ovea.

"Sinä tulet ruokasaliin ja käyttäydyt aivan kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut." 

Ciryon menee huoneeseensa ja seisoo hetken avoimen ikkunan ääressä. Hänen kasvojaan polttaa yhä lyönnin jäljiltä. Hän toivoo, että järveltä puhaltava viima saisi hänen kasvonsa viilentymään ja pyyhkisi pois kyynelten jäljet. Hetken hän pohtii puoliksi vakavissaan, että hyppäisi alas ikkunasta. Siitä kohtaa on suora pudotus kivetylle sisäpihalle. Mutta se olisi itsekäs teko, ja väärin niitä kohtaan, jotka eivät ole tehneet Ciryonille pahaa, väärin eritoten isoisää ja äitiä kohtaan.

Sota tulisi tarpeeksi pian.


	24. Elostirion

Kirkastuva aurinko saa lumet viimein vetäytymään Annúminasiin johtavilta teiltä, ja vaikka nurmi ei vielä viherräkään, katsoo Elendil, että säät sallivat matkan Lindoniin. Mukaansa hän haluaa Isildurin ja Ciryonin. Hänen mielestään Ciryonin on viimein päästävä näkemään Tornikukkulat ja katsomaan meren yli länteen. Sen olisi pitänyt tapahtua jo aiemmin, hän sanoo neuvottelussa, jossa matkaa suunnitellaan. Hänen sanoissaan on moitetta Isilduria kohtaan, joka ei pystynyt järjestämään Ciryonille matkaa pohjoiseen silloin, kun maassa oli vielä rauha. Jokaisen Elendilin perillisen on päästävä katsomaan länteen edes kerran elämässään, sanoo Korkea Kuningas.

Ciryon olisi ehkä joskus muulloin lähtenyt Lindoniin mielellään, mutta nyt ajatus pitkästä ajasta tien päällä isän seurassa ei houkuttele häntä lainkaan. Hän ja isä eivät ole puheväleissä. Kukaan muu kuin he kaksi eivät tiedä syytä, vaikka jotkut ehkä arvaavat, että se liittyy Calethiin. Ainakin Targon, mutta tämä on uskollinen Ciryonille, eikä ole laverrellut arveluistaan eteenpäin. Juorut ovatkin nyt viimeinen asia, mitä Ciryon kaipaa vaikeuttamaan elämäänsä.

Isoisän vuoksi Ciryon kuitenkin päättää lähteä. Elendil on aina ollut ymmärtäväinen ja kunnioittava Ciryonia kohtaan, eikä hän ole koskaan vähätellyt tätä niin kuin isä ja veljet.

Äskettäin isoisä antoi Ciryonin lukea luonnoksensa Akallabêthista kertovasta tarinasta. Se on surullinen kertomus, ja Ciryonista tuntuu, että sen luettuaan hän ymmärtää isoisäänsä entistä paremmin. Tämän ei ollut helppoa pitää kansaansa koossa Númenorin viimeisinä vuosina, sen jälkeen, kun Amandil oli purjehtinut länteen apua etsimään. Ar-Pharazôn valmisteli sotaa Lännen valtiaita vastaan, mihin Elendil ei tietenkään halunnut sekaantua, ja sen vuoksi Sauronin sotilaat olivat jatkuvasti hänen kintereillään, pidättäkseen tämän maanpetturina ja viedäkseen tämän Sauronin tuomittavaksi. Mutta Elendil onnistui välttämään sotilaat, ja hän sai rakennettua laivat väelleen ja johdatettua nämä lopulta turvaan.

Isä on myös kokenut sen kaiken, mutta siitä huolimatta hän ei näytä antavan Elendilille sitä arvoa, jonka tämä olisi ansainnut, tai siltä se ainakin Ciryonista näyttää. Väittää vastaan ja haastaa riitaa, samalla tavalla kuin Aratanilla on tapana, kun isä yrittää käydä järkevää keskustelua hänen kanssaan.

He lähtevät matkaan eräänä kylmänä, mutta kirkkaana kevätaamuna. Mukana ovat aseenkantajat sekä joukko ritareita turvaamassa matkaa, sillä tällaisina aikoina teillä liikkuu kaikenlaisia pahoja olentoja. Annúminasin tienoilla on havaittu useita susilaumoja ja Sumuvuorten örkkejäkin he saattaisivat kohdata, vaikkeivät ne yleensä uskaltaudukaan näin kauas länteen.

He ratsastavat pitkin tietä, joka seuraa Baranduinin länsirantaa. Matkan varrella on muutamia kyliä, joissa he voivat yöpyä, mikä tekee matkanteosta kohtuullisen mukavaa. Ithilin kivi on heidän mukanaan, jotta he voivat pitää yhteyttä Annúminasiin matkan aikana. Eräänä iltana heidän istuessaan leirissä, Ciryon seuraa, kun isä valittaa isoisälle, että Ithilin kivi toimii pohjoisessa huonosti. Isoisä toteaa, että kiven käyttö vaatii hieman kärsivällisyyttä. Sitten hän näyttää isälle, kuinka se asetetaan oikeaan asentoon. Isä kuuntelee neuvoja vastahakoisesti, mutta lakkaa valittamasta, kun pääsee vaihtamaan ajatuksia Elendurin kanssa. Ajatusten vaihtoa Ciryon sen uskoo olevan – hän ei itse ole koskaan päässyt kokeilemaan kiven käyttöä.

Ciryon ei puhu isänsä kanssa matkan aikana, mutta se ei haittaa, sillä isoisä pitää hänelle seuraa ja kertoo hänelle tarinoita Pohjois-Valtakunnan menneisyydestä. Isoisä kertoo, että melkein koko Arnor kuului kerran Gil-galadin maihin, vaikka haltiat ovat asuneet pääasiassa rannikolla Ered Luinin länsipuolella tai Imladrisissa Hithaeglirin kupeessa.

Useiden päivien ratsastuksen jälkeen he saapuvat suurelle Itä-Länsitielle, joka johtaa suoraan Lindonin pääkaupunkiin Mithlondiin, Harmaisiin Satamiin. Ennen Mithlondia edessä on kuitenkin vielä pitkä matka asumattomien maiden läpi. Tiheä ja synkkä metsä reunustaa tietä molemmin puolin, ja vaikka Ciryon ei halua sitä myöntää, hän toivoo hartaasti metsän loppuvan ennen kuin heidän tarvitsee leiriytyä yöksi, sillä tummarunkoisissa puissa on hänen mielestään jotakin uhkaavaa. On kuin ne katsoisivat häntä, eivätkä ollenkaan suopein silmin.

"Tässä ovat jäänteet niistä metsistä, joita esi-isämme kaatoivat laivojensa rakennusmateriaaliksi ja joita tuhoutui myös haltioiden sodassa Sauronia vastaan", kertoo Elendil. "Kerran lähes koko Eriador oli näiden metsien peitossa, ja haltiat kulkivat niissä laulaen ja herätellen puita unestaan. He opettivat puut puhumaan kanssaan. Niinä aikoina Keski-Maa oli hyvä ja kaunis paikka eikä pahuutta tunnettu."

"Puhuivatko nuo puut niin kuin ihmiset? Ja osaavatko jotkut niistä yhä puhua?" Ciryon kysyy ihmetellen.  

"Kenties, mutta minä luulen, etteivät ne kuitenkaan puhuisi meille. Ne näyttävät aika vihamielisiltä, jos minulta kysytään, enkä pitäisi viisaana mennä häiritsemään niitä. Ellei sitten Isildur haluaisi mennä kokeilemaan onneaan? Hänellä on rohkeutta tehdä sen tapaisia asioita. Näillä puilla voisi olla mielenkiintoisia tarinoita kerrottavana."

Isildur tuhahtaa. "Luulen, että ne kantavat meille vielä kaunaa esi-isiemme tekojen vuoksi. Kaksi vuosituhattakaan tuskin riittää niille anteeksiantoon. Ja ei – minä en mene puhumaan puiden kanssa, en edes vaikka ne vaikuttaisivat ystävällisiltä, koska se olisi liian omituista. Missä niiden kasvot muka ovat? En tietäisi mihin kohtaan katsoa, kun puhuttelisin niitä."

Ciryon on ollut näkevinään tuijottavia silmiä mustissa rungoissa, mutta ei sano siitä mitään. He ratsastavat edelleen, kun ilta-aurinko paistaa heidän silmiinsä ja vajoaa vähä vähältä kaukana edessä siintävien vihertävien kumpujen taa. Ciryon on helpottunut, kun metsä alkaa harveta tien pohjoispuolella. Heidän ei sittenkään tarvitsisi leiriytyä vihaisten puiden kurkottelevien oksien alle. Ciryon on useammin kuin kerran ollut tuntevinaan hipaisun päälaellaan, vaikka oksat eivät siinä kohtaa olleet erityisen matalalla.

* * *

Kuningatar Isilmën luona käy vieraita melkein joka päivä. He ovat Annúminasin ylhäisön naisväkeä, jotka tulevat nauttimaan teetä ja vaihtamaan kuulumisia kuningattaren ja tämän hovinaisten kanssa. Marillën on vaikea ymmärtää, kuinka Isilmë jaksaa pitää seuraa näille naisille joka ikinen päivä. Nyt kun hän on Annúminasissa, hänen velvollisuudekseen on tullut emännöidä teekutsuja yhdessä Isilmën kanssa, ja hieman kauhuissaan hän miettii, onko hänen kenties jatkettava perinnettä sitten, kun Elendil ja Isilmë ovat poissa. Sitten hänen mieleensä juolahtaa, että jos niin kävisi, hän olisi itse asiassa hyvin onnekas, eikä hänellä olisi pienintäkään syytä valittaa. Kuinka kauan nämä kutsut saisivat vielä jatkua, ennen kuin sota muuttaisi kaiken, hän pohtii synkkänä, samalla kun rouvat keskustelevat innokkaasti silkistä, jota Imladrisin haltiat ovat kutoneet, ja joka on hirvittävän kallista, mutta yllä satumaisen keveää ja pehmyttä. Hän ei edes kuule, kun rouvat kysyvät, onko Elendur käyttänyt paljon sitä ihanaa viittaa, jonka haltiat antoivat tälle syntymäpäivälahjaksi vuosia sitten.

Melethil-neiti ja hänen äitinsä ovat tänään paikalla. Marillë arvelee, että neito olisi varmaan paljon mieluummin Aratanin seurassa kuningattaren salongissa hovinaisten keskellä, mutta Melethilin kohteliailla kasvoilla näy merkkiäkään tyytymättömyydestä. Marillë on yllättynyt siitä, miten hyvin Aratan tulee toimeen tämän hillityn ja sävyisän neidon kanssa. Aratan ja Melethil viettävät pitkiä aikoja keskusteluihin syventyneenä, ja Marillë on usein ollut paikalla valvomassa tilannetta. Aratan tuntee Keski-Maan taruston yllättävän hyvin, ja vaikka hänen kertomuksensa vilisevät örkkejä ja tulta syökseviä lohikäärmeitä, sotia ja aseita, Melethil kuuntelee niitä tarkkaavaisesti ja esittää älykkäitä kysymyksiä. Númenorin historia ei Aratania ole koskaan juuri kiinnostanut, ja jopa kuninkaiden ja kuningattarien nimet ja hallituskaudet olivat hänelle aikanaan vaikeita oppia, mutta ehkäpä Keski-Maan vaiherikkaampi ja sotaisampi menneisyys on herättänyt hänen uteliaisuutensa ja saanut hänet oppimaan asiat nopeammin.

Marillë pitelee urhoollisesti teekuppia käsissään, vaikka hänen tekisi mieli mennä lepäämään. Hän on tuntenut itsensä epämääräisellä tavalla voipuneeksi jo jonkin aikaa. Pöydälle on asetettu korillinen samanlaisia pikkuleipiä, joita Isildur kähvelsi Melethililtä – ne lienevätkin Melethilin ja hänen äitinsä tuomia – ja niiden voimakas vaniljainen tuoksuu etoo edelleen Marillëa. Hän on jo kahdesti joutunut kieltäytymään, kun joku ystävällisistä rouvista on kehottanut häntäkin maistamaan niitä.

"Ne tuoksuvat kyllä herkullisilta", Marillë vakuuttaa hymyillen, "mutta olen todellakin aivan täynnä. En saisi alas murentakaan."

"Lapsihyvä, ruokahalusi on ollut tiessään jo pitkän aikaa. Oletko varmasti kunnossa?" Isilmë kysyy.

"Olen, ei minulla ole hätää. Luulen, että tämä äkillinen muutos elämässämme on vain saanut minut hieman uupumaan. Mutta luulen sen menevän ohi ajan mittaan."

"Me elämme vaikeita aikoja, ja vain vaikeammiksi ne muuttuvat", huokaa Isilmë. "Luulen, että meistä itse kunkin kestävyys joutuu vielä koetukselle."

Rouvat myöntävät, että näin todellakin on, mutta kukaan ei ole halukas keskustelemaan tulevasta sodasta enempää. Sen sijaan he alkavat kysellä Marillëlta jälleen kerran Etelä-Valtakunnan tapahtumista, ja tietääkö Marillë, onko sen ja sen ruhtinaan esikoispoika vihdoin avioitunut, ja mitä kuuluu sille yhdelle harvinaisen omapäiselle neidolle, joka jostain syystä meni naimisiin sen kohteliaan mutta pelokkaan oloisen lossarnachilaisen nuorukaisen kanssa. Marillë toivoo hetken, että hänen äitinsä olisi sittenkin lähtenyt heidän mukanaan pohjoiseen, sillä tämä olisi varmasti osannut vastata rouvien kysymyksiin Marillëa paremmin.

Kun he ovat hyvästelleet rouvat, Isilmë laskee kätensä Marillën käsivarrelle.

"Minä olen seuraillut sinua jo jonkin aikaa, ja mielessäni on käynyt eräs ajatus. Et suinkaan sinä ole raskaana?"

Marillë tuntee punan nousevan kasvoilleen. Kuinka hänen anoppinsa saattoi ajatella tuollaista asiaa, saati puhua ajatuksensa ääneen? "Ei, en tietenkään. Eihän se toki olisi edes mahdollista."

"Kuinka niin ei olisi?"

"No, Ciryonista on jo viisi vuosikymmentä. Lapsemme ovat aikuisia miehiä, emmekä me voi saada enää uusia."

Isilmë katselee häntä hetken arvioiden. "Jos tarkoitat, että olet liian vanha, niin et sinä minun mielestäni ole. Tunsin Atalantëssa naisen, joka sai viimeisensä melkein 170-vuotiaana, etkä sinä ole vielä niin vanha. Ja sinä olet sitä paitsi Elrosin sukua, ja siltä suvulta voi odottaa melkein mitä hyvänsä. Sinä olet terve ja vahva, ja vuodet ovat kohdelleet sinua hyvin."

Marillë ei tiedä mitä ajatella. Voisiko hän todellakin olla raskaana? Edellisestä kerrasta on niin kauan, että hän hädin tuskin muistaa, millaista on olla raskaana. Hetken aikaa hän tuntee ilonsekaista toivoa, mutta sitten hän ajattelee miestään. Isildur ei haluaisi lasta, ei varsinkaan nyt.

Númenorilaisen tavan mukaan ei ole sopivaa tulla raskaaksi, jos on vaarana, että mies joutuu lähtemään pois kotoa pitkäksi ajaksi tai jos ajat ovat muuten epävarmat. Näin oli ollut Númenorin viimeisinä vuosina, ja monet haltiamieliin kuuluvat avioparit välttivät silloin lapsen saamista, ja niin olivat Marillë ja Isildurkin tehneet Elendurin synnyttyä. Ja kun he olivat sitten saapuneet Keski-Maahan, aloitti Isildur matkustelun. Oli rakennettava uusia kaupunkeja, koti Ithilieniin, oli määriteltävä rajoja ja tehtävä sopimuksia muiden kansojen parissa, oli koottava armeija ja valmistettava laivasto. Isildurilla ei ollut aikaa pysytellä kotona seitsemää tai kahdeksaa vuotta lapsen vuoksi, niin kuin oli sopivaa. Mutta kahdesti hän suostui: sen jälkeen kun Osgiliath oli valmistunut Anduinin rannoille, ja sen jälkeen kun Minas Ithilin säihkyvä torni oli noussut Varjovuorten kupeeseen. Silloin Isildur oli ollut valmis pysähtymään hetkeksi ja ihastelemaan työnsä hedelmiä.

Ehkä he olisivat voineet hankkia vielä neljännenkin lapsen, mutta sellaista he eivät saaneet. Isildur ei harmitellut asiaa, sillä hänestä kolme poikaa oli enemmän kuin hän oli osannut toivoa. Hän oli pikemminkin mielissään siitä, ettei hänen enää tarvinnut olla erossa vaimostaan vain sen vuoksi, että suunnitteli matkaa. Ja Isildurhan suunnitteli matkoja alituiseen, ja silloin kun hän oli kotona, hän halusi nauttia vaimonsa seurasta niin paljon kuin oli mahdollista. He olivatkin tulleet avioparina varsin läheisiksi näinä viime vuosikymmeninä, jopa siinä määrin, että se herätti hovissa ja kansassakin kummastusta. Oli kuin he olisivat vasta silloin todella oppineet tuntemaan toisensa.

Marillë olisi joka tapauksessa halunnut vielä yhden lapsen. Hän oli toivonut tytärtä, jonka olisi saanut pitää aina lähellään, tai ainakin siihen asti, kun tämä menisi naimisiin. Pojista tuli Isildurin poikia heti, kun nämä olivat riittävän suuria istumaan hevosen selässä. Isildur vei heidät mukanaan, ja Marillën iltapäivät muuttuivat yksinäisiksi, kaikista ympärillä parveilevista hovinaisista huolimatta.

Mutta miksi hänen hedelmällisyytensä olisi nyt yhtäkkiä palannut, viidenkymmenen vuoden jälkeen? Siinä ei ole mitään järkeä, eikä mitään hyvääkään tällaisena maailmanaikana, sodan uhan alla.

"En minä jaksa uskoa, että niin olisi asian laita", Marillë toteaa lopulta, sillä toista vaihtoehtoa hän ei halua ajatella. "Luulen että tämä on vain väsymystä, sillä tämä kaikki epätietoisuus tulevasta rasittaa minua."

"Rasittaa, koska odotat lasta, eikö niin? No, luulenpa, että saamme vastauksen tähän kysymykseen ennen pitkää", toteaa Isilmë.

* * *

He ovat ratsastaneet useita päiviä Itä-Länsitietä pitkin. Tie kaartuu nyt hetkeksi hieman pohjoiseen kiertäessään suuret vaarat, jotka kohoavat ratsastajien vasemmalla puolella. Niiden takana jossakin kaukana häämöttää meri, mutta ennen sitä kohoavat vielä jylhät Tornikukkulat, joiden luo Elendil haluaa viedä heidät ennen kuin he jatkavat matkaa Mithlondiin.

"Jos kiiruhdamme, ehdimme Emyn Beraidille yöksi", sanoo Elendil. "Voimme yöpyä yhdessä torneista, ja kiivetä sitten aamulla Elostirioniin."

Ciryonilla ei ole mitään kiiruhtamista vastaan, sillä hän nukkuu mieluiten katto päänsä päällä, vaikka he eivät olekaan kohdanneet matkallaan vaaroja. Baranduin tuntuu pitävän sudet ja örkit kaukana, tai sitten haltioiden maan läheisyys saa pahuuden olennot karttamaan näitä seutuja. He ovat ohittaneet viehättäviä vehreitä niittyjä ja kumpuilevia nummia, joilla ei kuitenkaan asu ketään, sillä maat ovat liian kaukana kaupungeista. Tiellä heitä vastaan tuli muutama kääpiö, jotka olivat tulossa Sinivuorten kaivoksilta. Kääpiöt kuuntelivat kiinnostuneina Isildurin kuulumiset etelästä, vaikka he jo tiesivätkin suurin piirtein, mitä on tapahtunut. Kääpiöt olivat matkalla Moriaan, ja lupasivat viedä uutiset eteenpäin kuninkaalleen Durinille. Myös joukko Imladrisin haltioita tuli heitä vastaan. He olivat palaamassa Tornikukkuloilta, sillä vaikka tornit ovat Gil-galadin lahja Elendilille, sallii tämä haltioiden vierailla siellä aina, kun nämä haluavat.  

Kun he viimein saapuvat torneille, aurinko roikkuu oranssinpunaisena lännessä siintävän meren yllä. Ciryon pysäyttää hetkeksi hevosensa ihaillakseen laskevan auringon kultaamia torneja, jotka nousevat kolmen metsäisen kukkulan laella lähes vieri vieressä. Rakennelmista näkee heti, etteivät ne ole ihmiskätten työtä. Jykevät muurit eivät ympäröi niitä mistään suunnasta, sillä ne eivät ole nousseet vartioimaan maata miltään uhkaavalta vaaralta, vaan tuomaan lohtua länttä kaipaaville ihmisille ja haltioille.

Seuraavana aamuna Ciryon kiipeää Elendilin ja isänsä perässä Elostirioniin, joka on torneista korkein. Siellä on seitsemäs näkykivi: se, joka ei ole yhteydessä muihin kiviin, vaan katsoo länteen. Elendil sanoo käyvänsä täällä joka vuosi. Kivellä näkee jopa Tol Eressëan, joka on nykyisin piilotettu maan piiristä ja vain haltialaivan saavutettavissa. Ja se, joka haluaa, saa näkyviinsä myös sen maan, jota ei enää ole.

Musta kivi on samankaltainen ja lepää samanlaisella marmoripöydällä kuin Ithilin kivi. Ciryon ohittaa sen ja menee ikkunan luo, josta näkee Luninlahden ja ulapan kaukana horisontissa. Meren pinta kimaltelee safiirinsinisenä taivaan lakea kohti kipuavan auringon säteissä. Se on sama meri kuin kotona etelässä, mutta silti se on erilainen, ikään kuin tyynempi ja lempeämpi. Ciryon ei näe vaahtopäitä, vain iloisesti liplattavaa vettä ja sen yllä kaartelevia suurisiipisiä merilintuja.

"Ciryon, etkö tahdo katsoa kiveen?" Elendil kysyy.

Ciryon kääntyy, katsahtaa nopeasti isäänsä ja laskee katseensa. "Tahtoisin, mutta en osaa, _atar atarinyo_."

"En katsonut hänen tarvitsevan sellaista taitoa", Isildur tokaisee väliin. "Enkä myöskään usko, että hänellä on tarpeeksi mielenlujuutta Kiven käyttöön."

"Tiesit kyllä, että kuninkaan poikana hänen kuuluu oppia tämä taito", Elendil toteaa, mutta ei selvästikään halua kiistellä asiasta juuri nyt. "Tämä Kivi on kuitenkin erityinen, eikä sen käyttöön tarvita taitoa. Me vain katsomme, emmekä pyri yhteyteen. Tule, Ciryon, ja kokeile."

Ciryon siirtyy Kiven luo. Hän katsoo sitä kiinteästi, niin kuin on nähnyt isänsä tekevän Ithilin kiven kanssa. Ensin hän ei näe muuta kuin syvänmustan pinnan, joka ei kiiltävyydestään huolimatta heijasta lainkaan valoa – se on musta kuin yö. Mutta hetken päästä jotakin tapahtuu. Kiven pinta näyttää väreilevän, ja siihen muodostuu kuva, ei kiveen itseensä vaan pikemminkin Ciryonin mielen silmien eteen. Hän näkee merta, vihreitä niittyjä ja kaupungin, jonka edustalla kohoaa valkoinen torni. Sen huippu välkehtii kirkkaana auringon valossa. Se on Avallonën torni, Ciryon tietää, vaikkei hän ole koskaan nähnyt siitä edes kuvaa. Hän ahmii näkyä silmillään, mutta samalla torni alkaa nopeasti etääntyä, ja suuret kimmeltävät vesimassat kiitävät hänen allaan, kunnes hän huomaa seisovansa korkean vuoren huipulla, ja Avallonën torni on vain kirkas pilkahdus läntisessä horisontissa.

Hän tietää missä on. Hän katsoo maailmaa Meneltarman huipulta. Hän näkee lännessä Andúniën niemimaan, sen monen eri vihreän sävyissä värisevät niityt ja kukkulat, kultaisina hohtavat metsät ja raikkaana virtaavan sinisen Nunduinen. Jossakin siellä oli kerran heidän sukunsa koti, kaukaisessa rantakaupungissa, jossa ihmiset lauloivat ja leikkivät ja tekivät työtä sen verran kuin oli tarpeellista, ja rakastivat haltioita vailla pelkoa vainosta. Siellä ei ollut örkkejä, ei susia eikä lohikäärmeitä, ei petokseen taipuvia ihmissydämiä.

Sen näyn katsomiseen olisi voinut uppoutua vaikka koko päiväksi. Ciryon ei ole varma, kuinka kauan aikaa on kulunut, kun jokin palauttaa hänet nykyhetkeen ja hän irrottaa katseensa näkykivestä.

"Kauan on siitä, kun Tol Eressëan haltiat toivat seitsemän kiveä lahjaksi isälleni", huokaa Elendil. "Se oli vain vähän ennen sitä, kun meidät pakotettiin jättämään Andúnië. Haltiat tulivat yöllä, salassa, sillä emme olisi saaneet tavata heitä. Ne olivat ihmeellinen lahja, jollaista isäni ei ollut osannut odottaa. Haltiat aavistivat jo silloin, että me tulisimme tarvitsemaan sellaista lahjaa, näkykiviä, jotka auttaisivat meitä pitämään yhtä silloin, kun joudumme kauas toisistamme. Mutta he kertoivat myös, että seitsemän lisäksi on vielä kahdeksaskin kivi, ja se on meren takana Avallonën valkoisessa tornissa. Ja se kivi on tämän seitsemännen, Elostirionin kiven pari, ja sen ansiosta me näemme kaukaisen lännen."

Elendil kehottaa Isilduria katsomaan kiveen. Tämä tekee niin, ikään kuin mieliksi isälleen, eikä siksi että haluaisi oikeasti nähdä kiven tarjoamat näyt. Hän viettää kuitenkin melko pitkän tovin kiven ääressä, ja kun hän viimein vetäytyy kauemmas, hän näyttää oudon levottomalta. Hän ei kerro, mitä näki, mutta toteaa, että Ciryonin ja hänen on nyt aika jättää torni.

"Isäni haluaa katsoa kiveen rauhassa. Eikä hän lopeta aivan heti. Me voimme puhua vähän sillä aikaa", hän sanoo, kun he laskeutuvat portaita alas.

Ciryon seuraa isäänsä ulos. Tornin juurella odottavat Ohtar ja Targon luovat heihin kysyvän katseen, mutta isä kehottaa heitä pysymään paikoillaan. Hän haluaa puhua poikansa kanssa kahden kesken, eikä täällä uhkaa mikään vaara. Tornia ympäröi kaunis niitty, jolla kasvaa monenvärisiä kevätkukkia. Lännessä kukkulan rinne on jyrkkä, ja sen partaalle on pystytetty muutamia kivestä veistettyjä penkin tapaisia, ilmeisesti meren ihailua varten. Isä suuntaa ripein askelin niiden luo. Hän istuu niistä keskimmäiselle ja alkaa katsella kiinteästi kohti lännessä avautuvaa merenlahtea. Ciryon istuu viereiselle penkille, ja miettii, pitäisikö hänen olla huolissaan vai helpottunut siitä, että isä haluaa puhua hänen kanssaan. Keskustelut isän kanssa eivät yleensä ole päättyneet hyvin, mutta kenties riita on parempi kuin pitkään jatkuva puhumattomuus.

"Minulla ei ole hyviä muistoja näistä rannoista", isä sanoo synkästi ja vaikenee sitten.

Ciryon tuijottaa eteensä hämmentyneenä. Päivä on lämmin ja kaunis, ja mereltä käyvä kevyt tuulenvire leyhyttää hänen hiuksiaan. Hän näkee valkopurjeisen laivan kaukana horisontissa. On vaikea sanoa, onko se menossa poispäin vai lähestymässä satamaa.

Lopulta isä huokaa, ikään kuin muistaisi äkkiä, että hänellä on ikävä velvollisuus hoidettavana.

" _Yonya_ , sinä tiedät, ettemme voi viedä riitaamme Mithlondiin. Se aiheuttaisi hämmennystä haltioissa. He haluaisivat auttaa meitä, mutta se ei olisi hyväksi – ei ole haltioiden asia sekaantua ihmisten kiistoihin."

"Ymmärrän sen, _atarinya_."

"Enkä minä ainoastaan sen vuoksi tahdo puhua. Tämä on joka tapauksessa jatkunut liian pitkään. Minun olisi pitänyt selvittää tämä asia jo ennen lähtöämme, mutta olin vakuuttunut siitä, etten ollut tehnyt mitään väärää. Mutta nyt olen tullut toisiin ajatuksiin. Minun on pyydettävä sinulta anteeksi."

"Mutta _atar_ , minä olen se, joka on tehnyt väärin. En voi puolustella tekoani millään tavalla. Voin vain luvata, ettei niin tapahdu enää toista kertaa."

"Sinulla on kyllä oikeus puolustaa itseäsi", isä vastaa. "Se, mitä tapahtui, ei ollut kokonaan sinun syytäsi. Minä lupaan olla suuttumatta, jos tarjoat kunnon selityksen."

"Minä tein väärin. Ei ole mitään, mitä voisin sanoa puolustuksekseni."

"Tällaisissa rikoksissa on aina kaksi osapuolta."

"Ei olisi herrasmiesmäistä syyttää naista."

"Mutta nainen on tässä se osapuoli, joka on naimisissa, ja siten vielä syyllisempi. Niin minä asian näen."

"Minäkin olen melkein lupautunut Ailinelille."

"Sitä minä ihmettelen. Luulin että pidät Maionin tyttärestä. Etkö ajatellut ollenkaan häntä ollenkaan, kun teit sen minkä teit? Juorut kulkevat pohjoisen ja etelän välillä yllättävän nopeasti. Tekosi saattaa vielä pilata välimme ruhtinas Maionin kanssa."

"Minä en ajatellut juoruja sillä hetkellä, _atar_ ", Ciryon toteaa. "Caleth… oli onneton. Hän oli pettynyt aviomieheensä. Farion ei pystynyt tarjoamaan hänelle asioita, joita hän toivoi saavansa. Minä… minä kaiketi ajattelin tekeväni hyvänkin teon, kun annoin hänelle sen, minkä hän pyysi. Jos olisin kieltäytynyt, en olisi tuntenut itseäni enää mieheksi. Minulla ei ollut vaihtoehtoja, tai siltä se ainakin tuntui sillä hetkellä. Nyt kun ajattelen asiaa, ymmärrän että minun olisi pitänyt torjua hänet – olla se järkevä osapuoli, joka osaa hillitä tunteensa, mutta kenties minä en vain ole tarpeeksi järkevä."

Ciryon pelkää sanoneensa liikaa, ja hän vaikenee. Isä ei puhu toviin mitään, mutta hän ei vaikuta vihaiseltakaan.

"No, sinulla on kuin onkin jotain, millä puolustaa itseäsi", hän toteaa lopulta. "Ja kenties niin on naisenkin kohdalla, jos avioliitto on ollut onneton. Ei se tietenkään ole oikeutus aviorikokselle, mutta se tekee siitä jollakin tavalla ymmärrettävän. Anárion langetti silloin tällöin tuomioita tällaisissa tapauksissa. Hän oli yleensä lempeä. Harvemmin ihmiset pelkästään ilkeyttään pettävät."

"Ja mikä on minun tuomioni? En tiedä, kuinka voisin hyvittää tekoni." 

"Meidän on neuvoteltava siitä Farionin kanssa. On tärkeää, että hän tuntee saaneensa riittävän korvauksen, jotta hänen ei tee mieli kostaa meille. Eikä sinun tarvitse huolehtia siitä. Isäni hoitaa asian."

Ciryon hätkähtää. "Tietääkö isoisä?"

"Totta kai. Kerroin hänelle heti seuraavana päivänä. Kuninkaan täytyy tietää, jos hänen lähimpien neuvonantajiensa joukossa on sellainen, joka kantaa kaunaa, ja mahdollisesti hautoo kostoa kuninkaallisille."

"Minä ihmettelen, että Elendil antaa minun yhä kulkea seurassaan."

"Ei hän ollut kovin vihainen. 'Sääli, ettei kukaan ehtinyt varoittaa Ciryonia siitä naisesta', hän sanoi. Ilmeisesti Caladaerin tyttären maine ei ole puhtoisin mahdollinen. Äitini ei salli hänen edes tulla linnaan, paitsi joihinkin suurimpiin juhliin miehensä seurassa. Minusta on ikävä rikkoa sinun romanttiset unelmasi, Ciryon, mutta pelkään pahoin, ettet ole ainoa, jonka tämä nainen on vietellyt."

Ciryon tuijottaa merelle. Hänen on vaikea uskoa kuulemaansa. Caleth on ehkä erilainen kuin useimmat muut naiset, mutta ei hän kuitenkaan ole kevytkenkäinen. Ei varmasti. Kyse täytyy olla ilkeistä juoruista. Naiset levittävät sellaisia niistä naisista, joille ovat kateellisia. Calethia varmasti kadehtitaan ainakin tämän kauneuden vuoksi.

"Ja Ciryon, nyt viimein pääsemme palaamaan siihen, miksi todella halusin puhua kanssasi. Minun on pyydettävä sinulta anteeksiantoa. Sanoin sinulle asioita, joita olen sittemmin katunut. Toivon, että voisin vetää ne takaisin. Minä en tahdo sinun ajattelevan, että olisin valmis hylkäämään sinut, jos syystä tai toisesta petyn johonkin, mitä olet tehnyt. Minä en vihassani osannut hillitä itseäni tai sanojani."

"Minä annan anteeksi. Olet sinä sanonut pahasti Aratanillekin."

"Tiedän, ja minä kadun sitäkin. Se pilasi välini häneen pitkäksi aikaa. En halua, että sinun kohdallasi käy samoin. Toivon, että ymmärrät, että minä yritän vain säästää teidät niiltä virheiltä, mitä itse aikanani tein. Minä kuvittelin olevani voittamaton enkä siksi varonut mitään, ja sain maksaa siitä kalliin hinnan."

Ciryon katsoo isäänsä, ja toivoo että tämä kertoisi lisää. Isä ei juuri koskaan puhu nuoruudestaan. Ciryon tietää, ettei isän maine Númenorissa ollut kovin hyvä, koska tämä oli viettänyt turhan railakasta elämää, mutta että hän paransi sittemmin tapansa ja tuskin kukaan enää muistaa hänen nuoruutensa hölmöilyjä. Mutta kaikesta päätellen tarinaan kuuluu muutakin. Isä ei kuitenkaan enää sano mitään vaan katsoo jonnekin kauas länteen, missä ei enää näy valkoisia purjeita. 


	25. Gil-galad

Annúminasin linnan keittiössä on tähän aikaan vuodesta vain vähän yrttejä, sillä edellisenä kesänä kuivatut ovat lopussa ja uudet ovat vasta alkaneet kasvaa linnan keittiöpuutarhassa. Inkivääriä vielä on, mutta muistakin kasveista olisi hyötyä. Sen vuoksi Marillë haluaa lähteä tutkimaan Baranduinin rantaniittyjä kaupungin itäpuolelle, ja mahdollisesti kiivetä eteläisten Evendim-vuorten alemmille rinteille etsimään joitakin hyödyllisiä yrttejä. Elendur ja Estelmo lähtevät hänen turvakseen.

Kevät on pitkällä, jo kääntymässä kesäksi. Luonto on muuttunut vihreäksi, ja vaikka kaikki yrtit eivät vielä ole ryhtyneet versomaan, ne jotka kasvavat, ovat nyt parhaimmillaan. Elendur kysyy, voisivatko hän ja Estelmo auttaa kasvien keräämisessä, ja Marillë pyytää heitä etsimään nuoria nokkosia, kamomillaa ja vadelmanlehtiä.

Noin tunnin rannassa vaeltelun jälkeen Marillën kori on jo melkein täynnä. Hän istuu rantakivelle hetkeksi lepäämään ja katsoo virtaavaa vettä. Joen vesi on sameaa, vaikka järvi, josta se saa alkunsa, on kirkas. Elendur asettaa äitinsä koriin kimpullisen nokkosia ja valittaa niiden polttaneen häntä.

"Enkö minä pyytänyt teitä poimimaan niitä varoen?" Marillë toteaa hymähtäen.

"Ne näyttivät niin viattomilta", Elendur toteaa ja hieroo käsiään harmissaan. "Mistä tämä äkillinen into yrttien keräilyyn?"

"Muuten vain. Kaipasin jotakin tekemistä."

Elendur katsoo äitiään kysyvänä. "Väsyttääkö sinua, _emmë_? Isä kysyy joka ilta vointisi perään, ja olen sanonut, että voit hyvin. Mutta miksi hän kyselee, ja voitko sinä todellisuudessa hyvin?"

Isildur oli ennen lähtöään ollut huomaavinaan, että Marillë oli tavallista väsyneempi, mutta Marillë oli vakuuttanut olevansa täysin kunnossa. Niin hän oli silloin kuvitellutkin. Viime päivien aikana Marillë on kuitenkin varmistunut asian todellisesta laidasta. Oudon olon syynä ei voi olla mikään muu kuin se, että hän kantaa lasta sisällään, niin uskomatonta kuin se onkin. Sen vuoksi hän on palautellut mieleensä muutamia yrttijuomia, jotka auttoivat häntä voimaan paremmin aiemmilla kerroilla.

Ja vaikka ajat ovat synkät, Marillë ei voi olla tuntematta kiitollisuutta. Hän on halunnut tätä lasta jo vuosikymmenet, ja hän on päättänyt, ettei se, mitä Isildur tulee asiasta ajattelemaan, muuta asiaa miksikään.

"En ole sairas, _senya_. Kyse on aivan muusta. En kuitenkaan halua, että kerrot siitä vielä isällesi. Hänen pitää kuulla se minulta itseltäni, kun hän palaa."

Elendur katsoo häntä, laskeutuu hänen vierelleen kiven ääreen. " _Emmë_ , ymmärränkö oikein? Kyse on lapsesta, eikö olekin?"

"Niin on", Marillë vastaa.

Elendur kietoo äkkiä kätensä äitinsä ympärille ja rutistaa häntä. "Tämä on iloinen uutinen! Vihdoin hiukan valoa tähän synkkyyteen!"

"Minä toivon, että isäsi on samaa mieltä. Mutta lupaathan, ettet puhu tästä kenellekään toistaiseksi?"

"Lupaan, totta kai. Vaikka luulen, ettei se pysy salassa pitkään."

* * *

Haltiakuningas odottaa heitä linnansa portailla, liikahtamatta ja arvokkaana, mutta heti kun hän näkee Elendilin, hän lähtee rientämään matkalaisia vastaan. Elendil hypähtää ratsunsa selästä, ja vastaa ystävänsä halaukseen.

" _Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo_!" hän huudahtaa.

"Ei ole suurempaa iloa kuin nähdä sinut jälleen, rakas ystävä!" vastaa Gil-galad. Hän pitää käsiään Elendilin harteilla ja tutkii tätä pitkään katseellaan.

Ciryon tuijottaa haltiakuningasta samalla, kun ojentaa ratsunsa ohjakset hajamielisesti Targonille. Gil-galad on pitkä, tummahiuksinen haltia, ja voimakkaamman näköinen kuin yksikään Ciryonin aiemmin näkemistä. On kuin yksi entisaikojen väkevistä haltiasotureista olisi loikannut alas seinävaatteesta ja päättänyt jatkaa taisteluaan hyvyyden ja oikeuden puolesta uudella ajalla. Haltian kasvot ovat kuitenkin ystävälliset, paljon lempeämmät kuin Ciryon osasi odottaa. Vanhoissa taruissa haltiakuninkaat ovat aina ylpeitä ja ankaria, mutta Gil-galadissa ei näy merkkiäkään näistä piirteistä, vaikka ne varmasti ovat Gil-galadissakin ja tulevat esiin, kun tilanne niitä vaatii.

Ciryon seisoo isänsä vierellä, joka näyttää hieman vaivaantuneelta odottaessaan, että Gil-galad ja Elendil saavat tärkeimmät kuulumisensa vaihdettua. Lopulta Gil-galad kuitenkin huomaa isän ja Ciryonin.

"Siinä on hän, joka pelasti Valkoisen Puun Sauronin kynsistä", toteaa Gil-galad hymyilevin silmin. "On ilo kohdata sinut jälleen."

"Ilo on minun puolellani", sanoo isä ja kumartaa haltiakuninkaalle.

"Sinun ei tarvitse kumartaa minulle", sanoo Gil-galad. "Siitä lienee sinun mittapuullasi kauan, kun viimeksi kohtasimme, mutta minä en ole unohtanut sinua, ja pidän sinua ystävänäni, niin kuin isääsi."

"Se on minulle suuri kunnia", vastaa isä yhä hyvin muodollisena. "Saanko esitellä kolmannen poikani, Ciryonin. Hän on pohjoisessa ensimmäistä kertaa."

Gil-galad siirtää tutkivan katseensa Ciryoniin. "Ciryon, olet nuori, enkä ole tavannut sinua ennen. Muistutat olemukseltasi hämmästyttävästi isääsi, kun tämä vieraili maassani ensimmäistä kertaa ollessaan vielä lapsi haltioiden vuosissa mitattuna. Kasvoiltasi olet kuitenkin enemmän äitisi kaltainen, vai olenko väärässä?"

"Minua on usein verrattu äitini isään", Ciryon vastaa hämillisenä ja hän kumartaa kuninkaalle isänsä tapaan. 

"Olet saanut nimesi Tar-Ciryatanin mukaan", jatkaa Gil-galad. "Muistan kun hän purjehti suuren laivaston kanssa avukseni sodassamme Sauronia vastaan. Hän oli mahtava sotapäällikkö. Jos tahdot, voin kertoa hänestä sinulle myöhemmin enemmän."  
"Se olisi hyvin kiehtovaa", vastaa Ciryon epävarmasti.

"Hän sai nimekseen Ciryon, koska kuvittelin hänestä tulevan suuri merenkävijä, mutta taisin nähdä väärin", sanoo Isildur. "Tar-Ciryatanin myöhemmät tekemiset Keski-Maassa veronkantoineen ja kansan alistamisineen me mieluiten unohdamme."

"No, miksi ei noin nuoresta miehestä voisi vielä kehkeytyä oivallinen merikapteeni", toteaa Gil-galad ja silmäilee Ciryonia päästä jalkoihin, kuin arvioiden olisiko tästä epävarmasta ja hoikasta nuorukaisesta mihinkään. "Hän tarvitsee vain harjoitusta", kuuluu tuomio.

Heidän ensimmäinen iltansa Mithlondissa kuluu haltiakuninkaan pöydän runsaista antimista nauttien ja leväten. Gil-galad ei kysele heiltä mitään etelän tapahtumista. Tärkeimmät uutiset ovat joka tapauksessa jo aika päivää sitten kiirineet hänen korviinsa. He tapaavat myös toisen suuren haltiaruhtinaan, Círdanin, joka rakentaa laivat, jotka kuljettavat haltioita meren takaiseen valtakuntaan. Círdan on haltioista vanhin, ja jotkut sanovat, että hän on ollut siitä asti, kun Elbereth sytytti tähdet Keski-Maan taivaalle. Círdanin iätöntä olemusta katsoessaan Ciryon voi hyvin uskoa tämän. Tämä sataman lähelle rakennettu linna on Círdanin koti, saa Ciryon tietää, ja Gil-galad asuu pohjoisemmassa, mutta on tullut tänne tavatakseen Elendilin ja pitämään neuvoa tämän kanssa.

Miten Círdan pystyy rakentamaan laivan, joka voi purjehtia meren taa, käy yli Ciryonin ymmärryksen. Hän on kuullut, että mikä tahansa ihmisten laiva, joka yrittää purjehtia länteen, päätyy lopulta takaisin sinne, mistä on lähtenytkin. Haltiat voivat nousta laivaan ja lähteä, kun Keski-Maa alkaa kyllästyttää heitä, elleivät he sitten ole Pannan alaisia, mutta ihmisten on pysyttävä täällä ja kuoltava. Ciryonin tekisi itsensäkin mieli lähteä pois nyt, kun sota on tulossa, ja hän miettii, käykö sellainen koskaan Círdanin ja Gil-galadin mielessä. Hän on hieman ihmeissään siitä, että niin monet haltiat näyttävät haluavan jäädä. Satamassa ei näy yhtään lähtöön valmistautuvaa haltialaivaa.

Ciryon ei kadehdi haltioita. Haltiat ovat erilaisia ja hekin joutuvat suremaan, vaikka heidän surunsa ovat erilaiset kuin ihmisillä. He joutuvat katsomaan sivusta, kuinka kaikki heidän ympärillään elää aikansa ja sitten kuolee, kuinka kaikki kaunis, mitä he rakastavat, tuhoutuu ja syntyy kenties vielä uudelleen, mutta ei yhtä kauniina. Siinä missä ihmiset murehtivat omaa katoavaisuuttaan, on haltioille maailma katoavainen, kuin virtaa, jonka keskellä he seisovat muuttumattomina ja ulkopuolisina, ja jonka mukaan he yrittävät heittäytyä, mutta turhaan. Ihmiset kamppailevat sitä virtaa vastaan ja toivovat, ettei se veisi heitä koko ajan kohti kuolemaa, mutta haltioille kuolema ei ole tuho, vaan lahja, pääsy pois maailmasta, jonka katselemiseen he ovat väsyneet. _Valarin_ armosta he saavat ehkä joskus purjehtia Amaniin, joka kaiketi on muuttumaton niin kuin he itsekin. Mutta miltä maailma todella näyttää ja tuntuu jonkun sellaisen kuin Círdanin silmin, sitä Ciryon ei edes yritä ymmärtää.

Seuraavana päivänä Gil-galad järjestää neuvottelun, johon osallistuu Ciryonin ja hänen isänsä ja isoisänsä ja Círdanin lisäksi muutamia tärkeitä haltioita. Haltiat haluavat kuulla tarkan selostusten siitä, kuinka Sauron hyökkäsi Minas Ithiliin. Ciryon ei mielellään muistelisi sitä, vaikka tapahtumasta on jo aikaa.

Isä kuvailee tapahtumat niin kuin ne tapahtuivat, antamatta tunteiden värittää kertomustaan. Aaveista hän sanoo vain sen, että ne olivat kammottavia ja niiden läsnäolo näytti vievän sotilailta taistelutahdon. Gil-galad haluaa kuitenkin tietää niistä lisää. Isä jatkaa silmin nähden vastahakoisena, mutta uskaltamatta kieltäytyä haltiakuninkaan pyynnöstä.

"Ne olivat näkymättömiä ihmissilmille, mutta mitään henkiolentoja ne eivät olleet. Niillä oli ruumis, mutta se tuli esiin vasta kun ne heittivät mustat kaavut ylleen. Sillä tavalla ne tekivät itsensä näkyväksi minulle", hän jatkaa. "Ja ne tuntuivat levittävän kylmyyttä ympärilleen, ei niin kuin pohjoisesta käyvä tuuli, vaan pikemminkin kylmyyttä, joka jäätää sisältäpäin. Minä… en kyennyt taistelemaan niitä vastaan. Eräs toinen kykeni. Hän osti sillä minun henkeni, ja menetti kaupassa omansa."

Isä vaikenee. Gil-galad ja muut haltiat katsovat häntä ymmärtäväisinä. Sitten haltiakuningas kääntyy Ciryonin puoleen, ja pyytää tätäkin kertomaan taistelusta.

Ciryon yllättyy. "Isäni kertoi jo kaiken, mikä on tärkeää."

"Mutta sinä olit muurilla sillä aikaa, kun isäsi kohtasi aaveet linnan pihalla. Kerro meille enemmän siitä, kuinka puolustit muuria", Gil-galad kehottaa.

Hieman epäröiden Ciryon aloittaa kertomuksensa. Kaikki kuuntelevat häntä hiljaa, ja haltioiden kiinnostuneet ilmeet rohkaisevat häntä kertomaan tarkemmin kaikesta, minkä hän muistaa. Hän mainitsee jopa asioita, jotka eivät aiemmin tuntuneet tärkeiltä, kuten sen, kuinka monet sotilaista vajosivat maahan ja alkoivat valittaa, kun aaveet tulivat. Elendur sanoi silloin, että kyseessä on jokin Sauronin juoni, noidankonsti, jolla tämä yrittää sekoittaa taistelijoiden päät, ja ehkä veljen määrätietoisuus siinä tilanteessa auttoi Ciryonia säilyttämään oman rohkeutensa. Mutta Aratan oli heistä ehkä kaikkein rohkein, sillä hän kimpaantui oudon kylmyyden tulosta ja hänen silmänsä paloivat kuin tuli, kun hän alkoi räyhätä kovaan ääneen niin Sauronille kuin sotilaillekin, jotka antoivat noidankonstien lannistaa itsensä. Mutta kammottavia olentoja ne silti olivat, ja jos Elendur ei olisi niin nopeasti keksinyt niiden kaihtavan tulta, kenties pelko ja synkkyys olisivat ennen pitkää vallanneet heistä jokaisen.

"Tämä ei ole ensimmäinen kerta, kun kuulen Yhdeksästä", Gil-galad toteaa sitten. "Mutta tämä viimeistään varmistaa sen, mitä olemme jo arvelleet. Kurja on se kohtalo, joka lankesi niiden yhdeksän miehen ylle, jotka ottivat vastaan Sauronin tarjoamat sormukset. Mutta yhtään kääpiötä hän ei liene saanut palvelukseensa, tai muuten olisimme kuulleet siitä jotakin." 

"Yhdeksän miestä?" ihmettelee Isildur.

"Nämä sormusaaveet, tai _nazgûl_ , kuten niitä Mordorin mustalla kielellä kutsutaan, eivät ole muuta kuin kuolevaisia ihmisiä", kertoo Gil-galad. "Jotkut heistä olivat kerran númenorilaisia ruhtinaita, niin uskomme."

"Mahdotonta. Mikä taika voisi muuttaa ihmisen tuollaiseksi olennoksi? Tämä käy yli minun ymmärrykseni."

"Sauron on voimallinen hahmo, Morgothin palvelija alkujaan, kuten hyvin tiedät. Hän pystyy monenlaiseen pahaan. Onko tarina Celebrimborista, Sauronista ja mahtisormuksista sinulle aivan vieras, Isildur?"

"Tiedän vain, että Celebrimbor takoi kolme sormusta, jotka hän antoi haltioille, mutta Sauron halusi ne itselleen. Siitä sai alkunsa pitkä sota, johon Tar-Minastir lähetti laivaston, ja sitä johti hänen poikansa Ciryatan", vastaa Isildur.

Ciryon ei tiennyt edes tuon vertaa. Hän kuvitteli Sauronin hyökänneen haltioiden kimppuun yksinkertaisesti siksi, että vihasi heitä ja halusi valloittaa heidän maansa ja häätää heidät pois. Niin se oli hänelle aikanaan opetettu, eikä mistään sormuksista silloin puhuttu.

"Siinä tapauksessa tiedät vain osan tarinasta", Gil-galad toteaa. "Ymmärrän kyllä, minkä vuoksi, sillä mahtisormuksista ei ole sopiva puhua avoimesti. Elendilille minä olen kuitenkin kertonut koko tarinan."

"En ole nähnyt tarpeelliseksi tai edes viisaaksi kertoa sitä eteenpäin, en edes pojilleni", Elendil toteaa. "Sinä totesit, ettei sitä tulisi levittää kevein perustein, enkä ole nähnyt vankkoja perusteita, paitsi kenties nyt, kun sota on tulossa."

"Olet tehnyt oikein, _meldonya_. Sormukset ovat vaarallisia, ja mitä harvempi niistä tietää, sen parempi. Tämä on asia, josta tulemme neuvottelemaan vielä myöhemmin, mutta luulen, että nyt on koittanut se hetki, jolloin meidän tulee kertoa pääkohdat Isildurille ja hänen pojalleen, jotta he ymmärtäisivät paremmin, mitä ne heidän kohtaamansa hirvittävät olennot olivat."

Sitten Gil-galad kertoo mahtisormuksista. Hän aloittaa siitä, kuinka Eregionin haltiasepot takoivat monta sormusta Sauronin opastamina, sillä Sauron käytti silloin nimeä Annatar, ja haltiat uskoivat hänen olevan _valarin_ lähettiläs, jonka tehtävä oli antaa apua haltioille. Mutta salassa Sauron takoi Yhden Sormuksen, jonka alaisia muut sormukset olivat, ja jonka avulla hän pystyi hallitsemaan muiden sormusten kantajia. Celebrimbor oli kuitenkin laatinut yksin kolme muuta sormusta, toisenlaisella voimalla, toisenlaiseen tarkoitukseen, eivätkä ne olleet Yhden Sormuksen alaisia. Kun hän tajusi Sauronin pettäneet haltiasepot, hän meni Lórieniin pitämään neuvoa Galadrielin kanssa, sillä Galadriel oli suuri valtiatar ja Celebrimborille rakas. Galadriel ehdotti, että Kolme kätkettäisiin Sauronilta, ja vietäisiin eri paikkoihin kauas Eregionista, jotta Sauron ei voisi löytää niitä. Celebrimbor antoi yhden sormuksista Galadrielille, ja kaksi muuta hän vei Lindoniin Gil-galadille. Muutkin sormukset, joita oli yhteensä kuusitoista, he piilottivat. Kenties viisainta olisi ollut tuhota ne kaikki silloin, mutta siihen heidän tahdonvoimansa ei riittänyt, sillä sormukset olivat kaunista työtä, vaivalla taotut ja ne pitivät sisällään suuria voimia.

Kun Sauron sai selville, että Celebrimbor oli kapinoinut häntä vastaan, hän hyökkäsi Eregioniin ja kidutti Celebrimboria, jotta tämä paljastaisi sormusten olinpaikat. Celebrimbor kertoi, missä Seitsemän ja Yhdeksän olivat, koska ne olivat vähäpätöisempiä ja Sauronin sormukselle alisteisia, mutta Kolmen olinpaikkoja hän ei suostunut paljastamaan. Lopulta Sauron antoi surmata Celebrimborin, sillä hän arvasi että Kolme oli haltioilla, ja että Lindonissa olisi ainakin yksi niistä.

"Loput te tiedättekin", Gil-galad toteaa. "Suuresta sodasta huolimatta Sauron ei saanut Kolmea käsiinsä, mikä on hyvä, mutta hänellä on kuitenkin Yksi, jonka hän itse takoi, ja jonka kautta hän käskyttää nyt Yhdeksän Sormuksen kantajia. Seitsemän sormusta hän on ilmeisesti antanut kääpiöille, mutta ei liene saanut heitä valtaansa, mikä on meidän onnemme. Kuitenkin pelkästään Sauronin oma mahtisormus ja Yhdeksän yhdessä tekevät hänestä erittäin vahvan, vahvemman kuin koskaan aiemmin. Ja kuten tiedätte, hän ei koskaan unohtanut númenorilaisia, jotka auttoivat haltioita voittamaan sodan häntä vastaan. Te tiedätte, kuinka hän juoniensa avulla sai ajettua maanne tuhoon, ja melkein koko kansanne pyyhkäistyä pois maan päältä. Mutta kun hän huomasi Minas Ithilin säihkyvän tornin Varjovuorten kupeessa, hän ymmärsi, ettei ollutkaan saanut tehtäväänsä suoritettua loppuun asti, ja nyt hän suuressa vihassaan aikoo sormustensa avulla tuhota teistä viimeisetkin."

"Mutta kuten totesitte, haltioilla on yhä Kolme hallussaan. Eikö niistä olisi hyötyä sodassa Sauronia vastaan? Varmasti nekin ovat hyvin voimallisia, vaikka en väitäkään ymmärtäväni niiden saloja", Isildur toteaa.

"Niitä me emme voi käyttää", Gil-galad sanoo. "Vaikka Celebrimbor takoikin Kolme yksin, ne ovat silti kytköksissä Sauronin Sormukseen, koska Celebrimbor käytti häneltä saamiaan oppeja niitä takoessaan. Jos me laittaisimme ne käsiimme, hän tuntisi meidän läsnäolomme ja saisi selville Sormusten olinpaikat ja muutakin, ja sitä emme halua." 

"Kuinka sitten käymme taistoon Sauronia vastaan? Hänen palvelijansa ovat hirveitä, enkä minä saata ymmärtää, kuinka taistella sellaisia olentoja vastaan, joita ei voi surmata miekoin eikä nuolin", Isildur jatkaa.

"Me ryhdymme suunnittelemaan tätä asiaa, kun olemme kokoontuneet Imladrisiin", Gil-galad toteaa. "Sillä _dúnedain_ eivät ole tässä asiassa yksin. Te purjehditte meidän avuksemme, kun Sauron ahdisti meitä, ja nyt on tullut meidän vuoromme auttaa. Vaikka asumme kaukana hänen maastaan, haluamme hänestä eroon yhtä suuresti kuin tekin."

Kun neuvottelu on ohi, ja he kävelevät pois salista, Ciryon tuntee isänsä käden laskeutuvan olkapäälleen.

"Sinä puhuit tänään hyvin", hän sanoo, ei muuta.

Ciryon tuntee kasvavansa hieman lisää pituutta sillä hetkellä.


	26. Yllätyksiä

Marillë seisoo linnan ovella, pihalta nousevien portaiden yläpäässä. On yhä valoisaa, vaikka he ovat jo syöneet illallista. Pohjoisessa aurinko painuu mailleen myöhään tähän aikaan vuodesta.

Elendur tulee ulos ja pysähtyy äitinsä rinnalle. "En usko, että he saapuvat yhtään nopeammin, vaikka odotamme ulkona", hän toteaa ja hymyilee.

"Mutta hän sanoi, että saapuisi illalliselle, eikö sanonutkin?" Marillë kysyy, sillä aiemmin päivällä Elendur oli puhunut Isildurin kanssa Annúminasin kiven välityksellä.

"Ehkä tämä valo on hämännyt heitä, ja he luulevat, että on varhaisempi kuin onkaan."

"Elendilin ei uskoisi menevän sellaiseen harhaan."

"Oli miten oli, en usko, että meillä on syytä huoleen", Elendur vakuuttaa.

He seisovat hetken hiljaa illan hämyssä. Päivä on ollut lämmin, paljon lämpimämpi kuin Marillë odotti pohjoisessa voivan olla, ja hiipuessaan se kietoo heidät pehmeän viileään vaippaan. Nenuial on aivan tyyni. Vastarannan kukkulat heijastuvat sen pinnasta kuin kuvastimesta. Jossakin pajulintu laulaa surumielistä sävelmäänsä.

Lintu vaikenee, kun Elendilin torvi soi kaupungin portilla. Pihaan tulee heti eloa, kun palvelusväki kiirehtii ulos ottamaan isäntäänsä vastaan. Kuningatar Isilmë purjehtii linnasta kaksi hovinaista seuranaan. Aratania ei näy, sillä hän lähti saattamaan Melethiliä kotiin illallisen jälkeen.

Marillë odottaa miestään jännittyneenä, sillä hänen vatsansa on pyöristynyt kovasti viime viikkoina, ja nyt linnassa tietävät nekin, joille mitään ei ole kerrottu. Hän toivoo, ettei Isildur hämmenny liikaa nähdessään hänet.

Seurue saapuu pihaan, ratsastajat jättävät hevoset vastaan tulleiden tallipoikien haltuun. Isildur näyttää hyväntuuliselta, kun hän harppoo tasanteelle nousevat portaat ja rientää suoraan vaimonsa luo. Hän kaappaa vaimonsa syleilyynsä, niin kuin aina, eikä sano mitään. Lopulta hän hellittää otteensa ja katsoo Marillën kasvoja uteliaana. "Sinä olet muuttunut", hän toteaa ja tarkastelee häntä lisää. "Sinussa on uudenlaista hehkua. Vai onko matka haltioiden maahan sekoittanut minun muistikuvani?"

"Siihen minä en osaa sanoa mitään, mutta kenties minussa todella on jotain erilaista", Marillë vastaa.

"Vai niin! Tervehdit minua arvoituksin. Juuri niitä minä kaipaankin saapuessani kotiin iltamyöhällä, väsyneenä ja nälkäisenä kuin susi, juuri päästyäni eroon haltioista!"

Hän vaientaa Marillën vastaväitteet suutelemalla tätä. Sitten hän kääntyy Elendurin puoleen ja vetää tämän mukanaan sisään linnaan. Hän haluaa puhua jostakin niin tärkeästä, ettei se voi odottaa huomiseen tai edes siihen, että hän saa syötyä illallista. 

Marillë katsoo miehen perään ihmeissään siitä, ettei tämä näyttänyt huomanneen mitään. No, kenties se oli liikaa vaadittu väsyneeltä matkamieheltä. Mutta sitten Ciryon on Marillën luona ja tervehtii tätä melkein yhtä innoissaan kuin isänsä.

"Mikä teitä viivytti?" Marillë kysyy.

"Viivytti? Pikemminkin me kiirehdimme, sillä isä oli aliarvioinut matkaan kestävän ajan. Mutta onneksi ehdimme ennen yötä, sillä nukun yöni mieluummin linnassa", Ciryon vastaa. Ja samalla kun hän puhuu, hänen katseensa käy äitinsä vatsanseudulla, sitten kasvoilla ja taas vyötäröllä uudestaan. " _Emmë_ …?" hän aloittaa hämmentyneenä. "Et suinkaan sinä ole…? Voiko olla mahdollista…?"

"Rakas _senya_ ", sanoo Marillë, hymyillen. "Luulenpa, että joudut kohta luopumaan asemastasi perheen kuopuksena."

"Voi _emmë_!" Ciryon huudahtaa ja rutistaa äitiään. "Voiko olla mitään parempaa? En saata uskoa, että minusta tulee isoveli! Opetan hänelle kaiken, minkä osaan, oli sitten tyttö tai poika! Koska me saamme tavata hänet?"

Ciryonin into huvittaa Marillëa, ja tämä joutuu rauhoittelemaan häntä ja toteamaan, että vauva tulisi maailmaan vasta syksyllä. Hän pyytää, ettei Ciryon sanoisi mitään isälleen, sillä hän haluaa kertoa uutisen Isildurille itse.

Kun matkalaiset ovat menneet nauttimaan myöhäistä illallista, Marillë menee valmistautumaan nukkumaanmenoa varten. Kamarineiti auttaa Marillëa vaihtamaan ylleen yöasun. Kun neiti harjaa Marillën hiuksia, tämä kertoo kuinka Isildur ei lainkaan huomannut hänen tilaansa, ja he ihmettelevät yhdessä, miten sokeita miehet voivatkaan toisinaan olla. Näkevät ja kuulevat vain sen, mitä odottavat.

Sitten pukeutumishuoneen ovelta kuuluu kopautus, mutta ennen kuin Marillë ehtii pyytää tulijan sisään, Isildur avaa oven ja marssii vaimonsa luo. Kamarineiti näyttää lievästi kauhistuneelta siitä, että mies on juljennut astua naisten yksityisalueelle.

"Se on jo ihan hyvä!" toteaa Isildur kamarineidille, joka aikoo jatkaa Marillën hiusten harjaamista. "Ja suokaa anteeksi, että tungettelen tällä tavalla, hyvä neiti, mutta tulin noutamaan vaimoani." Hän tarttuu Marillën käteen ja vetää tämän ylös tuolilta. Kamarineiti jää tuijottamaan heidän jälkeensä.

"Tuo tyttö ei ole tottunut siihen, että ryntäät noutamaan minut kesken iltatoimieni", Marillë huomauttaa, kun he astuvat makuuhuoneeseen.

"Odottelu kyllästyttää minua", Isildur toteaa ja painaa oven kiinni. Hän vetää Marillën lähelleen ja katselee tätä hehku silmissään. "Olen kaivannut sinua enemmän kuin pystyt kuvittelemaan."

Niin hän sanoo aina palattuaan pitkältä matkalta, varsinkin jos on juonut pari viinipikarillista liikaa illallisen aikana. Hän kumartuu suutelemaan Marillëa, ja samalla hänen kätensä vaeltavat tunnustellen pitkin naisen vartaloa. Vähän ajan päästä hän vetäytyy ja katsoo vaimoaan silmissään sama huvittunut hymy kuin aiemmin linnan edustalla. "Jokin on todellakin muuttunut. Sinä tunnut erilaiselta – jotenkin pyöreämmältä ja pehmeämmältä. Sanotaan, että vierailu haltioiden maassa muuttaa miestä, ja niin on kai käynyt minulle. Haltiat ovat jotenkin saaneet pyyhittyä mielestäni sen, miltä sinä tunnut. Mutta ei hätää, pian minä muistan taas."

Isildur ojentaa kätensä riisuakseen yöpaidan Marillën päältä, mutta nainen tarttuu miehen käsiin ja työntää ne päättäväisesti kauemmas.

"Malta nyt edes hetki! Etkö sinä vieläkään ymmärrä, mitä uutisia minulla on?" Marillë huokaisee tuskastuneena.

"Ne uutiset voivat aivan hyvin odottaa aamuun. Elendur sanoi jo, ettei mitään ole tapahtunut matkani aikana, tai ei ainakaan mitään sellaista, mitä hänellä on lupa kertoa. Kyllä minä huomasin, että kaikki katselivat minua jotenkin salamyhkäisinä, kun söin illallista – se on Aratan, eikö olekin? En nähnyt häntä koko iltana. Varmaan välttelee minua tarkoituksella. Hän on siis tehnyt jotain typerää ja peruuttamatonta, mutta minä en halua kuulla siitä nyt. Otan pojan puhutteluun aamulla, ja mietitään sitten sen jälkeen, mitä tehdään. Miksi pilata tämä yö huonoilla uutisilla?"

Marillë pudistelee päätään, hän ei tiedä pitäisikö hänen olla huvittunut vai ärtynyt. "Ei Aratan ole tehnyt mitään – tällä kertaa joudut etsimään syyllistä vieläkin lähempää. Etkö vieläkään ymmärrä?" hän siirtää miehen kädet suoraan vatsalleen. "Sinun neljäs lapsesi on pahoittanut mielensä siitä, ettet kiinnitä häneen mitään huomiota."

Mies tunnustelee Marillën vatsaa epäuskoisena. "Neljäs lapseni…", hän mutisee aivan kuin ne olisivat vieraan kielen sanoja, joiden merkityksen hän on unohtanut. "Oletko aivan varma, että tämä on sitä, mitä luulet sen olevan? Kenties sinun pitäisi kysyä joltakin parantajalta?"

" _Valarin_ tähden, mitä muuta tämä voisi olla? Minä tunnen hänen liikkeensä. Lapsi potkii minua innolla kaiket yöt, mutta nukkuu päivät. Pelkään, että hänestä tulee enemmän kaltaisesi kuin yhdestäkään aiemmasta."

Miehen kasvot kalpenevat, ja hän käy entistä vakavammaksi. "Neljäs? Sen ei pitäisi olla mahdollista. Ei enää meidän iässämme. En ole koskaan kuullut, että nainen voisi saada lapsen vielä sinun iässäsi."

Marillë voisi loukkaantua miehen sanoista. "Olenko minä sinun mielestäsi vanha?"

Isildur vetäytyy kauemmas. Hän tuijottaa vaimoaan ja tämän vatsaa yhä epäluuloisempana. "Sinä olet sanonut, ettet voi saada enää lapsia. Sinä olet huijannut minua."

"Minä luulin, etten voi saada enää lapsia, Isildur. Miksi minä valehtelisin sellaisesta asiasta?"

"Olet juoninut tämän minun selkäni takana! Olet kehitellyt salassa jonkin… taikajuoman, joka on mahdollistanut tämän! Niiden kaikenmaailman yrttiesi kanssa!"

"Keskellä talvea, täällä linnassa? Vaikka minulla olisikin ollut yrttejä, ei minulla ole taitoa tehdä sellaista ihmejuomaa."

"Mutta kuinka tämä sitten on mahdollista? Tässä ei ole mitään järkeä!"

"En osaa selittää tätä yhtään paremmin kuin sinäkään. Mutta jostakin syystä ovat _valar_ päättäneet antaa meille tämän lapsen juuri nyt."

"Sitten he pitävät minua pilkkanaan! Minä en suunnittelut tätä, enkä minä halunnut tätä! Eikö minulla ole jo tarpeeksi muitakin murheita?"

Marillën järkytykseksi miehen silmät täyttyvät äkkiä kyynelistä. Tämä kääntyy ja marssii ovesta ulos käytävään, mutta Marillë rientää hänen peräänsä.

"Isildur, rauhoitu!" hän tarttuu miehen käsivarteen. "Tämä on lapsi eikä maailmanloppu!"

"Tämä on minulle liikaa!" mies parahtaa ja ravistaa kätensä irti.

Marillë tarttuu häneen uudestaan. "Minä olen tästä yhtä yllättynyt kuin sinäkin. Mutta joskus näin vain tapahtuu. Joskus kestää pitkään, ennen kuin naisen keho on valmis uuteen lapseen, ja minä luulen…"

"Ei! En halua kuulla noista asioista! Ne eivät kuulu miehille!" 

Kuningatar Isilmë tulee käytävään omasta huoneestaan. "Miksi te nuoret metelöitte täällä käytävässä tähän aikaan yöstä?" hän toruu. "Minun iässäni hyvät yöunet ovat kultaa kalliimmat."

"Miksi minulle ei kerrottu, että näin voi tapahtua? Minä en ole ottanut tällaista asiaa huomioon suunnitelmissani! Minä vaadin selityksen! Järkevän selityksen!" Isildur huutaa, samalla tavalla kuin hän huutaa neuvonantajilleen silloin, kun rahakirstun hoitaja ilmoittaa, ettei uuden laivan rakentamiseen tai matkaan ole varoja.

"Kyllähän sinä tiedät, _yonya_ , että lapset tulevat toisinaan yllättäen. Enkö minä opettanut sinua varautumaan siihen jo silloin kun olit nuori, ja varsin vastuuton käytökseltäsi? Vaikka etpä sinä minua kuunnellut, joten miten voisit tietää sen nyt", Isilmë huokaa.

"Mutta tämä on naurettavaa, tai olisi, jos kyse ei olisi näin vakavasta asiasta! Minulle on aina ollut kunnia-asia se, etten hylkää lapsiani, kun he ovat pieniä. Koko ikäni olen noudattanut sitä sääntöä, niin kuin Uskollisen kuuluu tehdä, ja tunnollisesti vaikkakin vastentahtoisesti olen joutunut usein laittamaan kuningaskuntani asiat vaimoni edelle. Se oli kärsimystä, mutta kyse oli minun kunniastani, joten minä selvisin siitä, ja kun vaimoni sitten totesi, ettei hän voi saada enempää lapsia, minä olin iloinen, koska –"

"Lopeta, Isildur. Sinun ei tarvitse mennä yksityiskohtiin", Isilmë toteaa ankarasti. "Jos totta puhutaan, minä olen aina ollut sitä mieltä, että tuo sinun pakkomielteesi noudattaa näitä iänikuisia tapoja pilkuntarkasti ei ole ollut kovin terveellinen."

"Mitä? Pitäisikö meidän hylätä kaikki se, minkä olemme haltioilta oppineet ja ryhtyä elämään kuin Kuninkaan Miehet?"

Marillë katsoo miestään huolestuneena. Tämän silmissä on fanaattinen palo, niin kuin sellaisella, joka on valmis kuolemaan aatteensa puolesta vaikka saman tien. Marillë toivoo, ettei olisi kertonut lapsesta vielä mitään, vaan olisi antanut miehen huomata asian itsekseen tai olla sitten huomaamatta – kaipa tämä olisi jossakin vaiheessa pistänyt merkille vaimonsa syliin jostakin ilmaantuneen vauvan.

"Minä ehdotan vain kohtuullisuutta", Isilmë sanoo, rauhallisesti ja ääntään korottamatta. "Me emme ole haltioita, eikä meillä ole aikaa odottaa vuosisatoja sitä, että maailmassa on rauha ja isät ja äidit voivat pysytellä kotona lastensa kanssa kunnes nämä ovat riittävän vanhoja huolehtimaan itse itsestään. Sinä tiedät sen kyllä. Ei kukaan ajattele, että olet päättänyt ryhtyä Kuninkaan Mieheksi, koska vaimosi on raskaana epätavallisena ajankohtana."

"Haltiat joka tapauksessa alkavat miettiä, olenko hylännyt kansani tavat. He ovat jo valmiiksi jotenkin epäluuloisia minua kohtaan. Varsinkin Círdan – ei hän sanonut mitään mutta näin sen hänen katseestaan. Hän jopa kysyi isältäni, kenen haltuun hän aikoo jättää Annúminasin sodan ajaksi. Voitteko kuvitella? Círdan varmaan toivoisi minun jäävän pois sodasta!"

Marillën tekee mieli todeta, että kenties _valar_ antoivat heille tämän lapsen juuri siinä toivossa, että Isildur jäisi kotiin vaimonsa turvaksi. Mutta hän pysyy hiljaa, sillä Isildur on jo valmiiksi riittävän raivoissaan. 

"Tämä vain lisää heidän vakuuttuneisuuttaan siitä, ettei minun kykyyni tehdä tärkeitä päätöksiä voi luottaa", Isildur jatkaa. "Heille jokainen lapsi on tarkkaan harkittu päätös. Eivät he ymmärrä, jos heille ryhtyy selittämään jotain yllätyslapsesta."

"No, siinä tapauksessa sinun kannattaa ryhtyä pohtimaan, miten selität tämän haltioille", Isilmë toteaa. "Elendil sanoi, että lähdemme Rivendelliin pian. Marillë ja lapsi tulevat olemaan siellä hyvässä turvassa sodan ajan. Siis, jos sinua ylipäänsä kiinnostaa vaimosi ja lapsesi kohtalo. Kuulostaa kovasti siltä, että olet huolissasi vain itsestäsi ja mitä sinusta ajatellaan. No, minä olen saanut tästä keskustelusta tarpeekseni. Kenties järkesi palaa aamuun mennessä. Ja Marillë-kulta, aja hänet yöksi muualle, jos hän ei pyydä sinulta anteeksi käytöstään", Isilmë toteaa ennen kuin palaa makuukamariinsa.

Isildur jää seisomaan keskelle käytävää ja katsoo äitinsä makuukamarin sulkeutunutta ovea. Hän huokaa, ja kääntyy sitten katsomaan Marillëa. "Oletko kunnossa?" hän kysyy.

"Miksi en olisi?"

"Minun ei olisi pitänyt suuttua, ei varsinkaan nyt, kun olet tuossa tilassa." Hän astuu lähemmäs ja tarkastelee vaimoaan päästä jalkoihin. "No niin, kyllä tämä varmasti järjestyy. Olet käynyt tämän läpi aiemminkin. Sinulle tämä kaikki on varmasti jo aivan tuttua, ja tiedät mikä on normaalia ja mitä tulee tapahtumaan. Joka tapauksessa, minä selvitän, ketkä ovat tämän kaupungin parhaat parantajat ja vaadin, että he muuttavat linnaan ja valvovat sinun hyvinvointiasi joka hetki. Mikään ei saa mennä nyt vikaan. On parasta, että menet heti lepäämään, ennen kuin kylmetyt täällä käytävällä pelkässä yöpuvussa." 

Hän tarttuu Marillëen ja ohjaa tämän päättäväisesti takaisin makuuhuoneeseen. Marillë ei vastustele, koska hän ei halua olla käytävällä enää silloin kun Elendil ja pojat tulevat nukkumaan – he ovat varmaankin jääneet loppuillaksi pelipöydän ääreen keskustelemaan matkasta.

Isildur on selvästi edelleen poissa tolaltaan. Hän alkaa häärätä vuoteen ympärillä ja siirtelee peittoja ja tyynyjä pois Marillën tieltä. "Entä lapsi? Onko se kunnossa?" hän kyselee samalla. "En ymmärrä, miksi ryhdyin raivoamaan. Pelästytin varmasti lapsen, eikä se voi olla sille hyväksi."

"Isildur, istu nyt alas ja rauhoitu. Lapsi tuskin huomasi mitään, nukkui vain. Sinusta minä olen eniten huolissani. Eihän tämä ole sinulle liian järkyttävä uutinen? En halua, että vajoat taas synkkyyteen."

Isildur kääntää äkkiä katseensa pois ja istuu vuoteen toiselle puolelle. Hän peittää kasvonsa, ja kestää jonkin aikaa, ennen kuin hän sanoo mitään. Marillë menee vuoteeseen ja toivoo, että Isildur päättää tehdä samoin jossakin vaiheessa yötä.

"Minun on vain niin vaikea ymmärtää, miksi tämä tapahtui juuri nyt. Minä en usko sattumaan. Tämä lapsi syntyy tarkoituksella juuri nyt", Isildur sanoo lopulta.

"No, mikä se tarkoitus onkin, jää nähtäväksi. Ellet halua sitten etsiä käsiisi jotakuta, jolla on näkemisen lahja. Parempi sellainen, kuin itselläsi."

"Ei, minä en halua tietää tulevaisuudesta mitään. Ei se voi kuitenkaan mitään hyvää olla, sillä näen itse vain mustaa", Isildur sanoo kiireesti. Sitten hän nousee. "Pyydän anteeksi, että kiivastuin. Tiedän, että olet iloinen tästä lapsesta. Sinä halusit aina neljännen lapsen, ja olen tuntenut syyllisyyttä siitä, etten ole voinut sitä antaa. Ehkä se on tämän lapsen tarkoitus, olla viimeinen lahjani sinulle ennen kuin lähden sotaan ja kuolen. No, minä jätän sinut nyt rauhaan. Olen jo häirinnyt sinua ja lasta tarpeeksi tänä yönä."

Isildur suuntaa kohti ovea, mutta Marillë pyytää häntä jäämään. Mies epäröi, mutta alkaa sitten riisua vaatteitaan hämillisen ja apean oloisena. Marillë toivoo, että mies voisi ajan myötä sopeutua ajatukseen tulevasta lapsesta ja unohtaa synkät ennustuksensa. Marillë itse on oikeastaan melko iloinen siitä, ettei Isildur tule viemään kaikkia hänen lapsiaan mukanaan sotaan. 

* * *

Ihmisten ja haltioiden liitto on tarkoitus solmia loppukesästä Amon Sûlilla. Isildur oli suunnitellut, että Marillë lähtisi sinne hänen ja poikien kanssa, ja että he kulkisivat sen jälkeen yhdessä Gil-galadin ja Elendilin armeijojen mukana Rivendelliin, missä he aloittaisivat valmistautumisen sotaan. Mutta Marillën tilan vuoksi tämä ei onnistuisi. Marillën pitäisi olla Annúminasissa siihen asti, kun lapsi on syntynyt ja senkin jälkeen kestäisi pitkään, ennen kuin pieni lapsi voisi lähteä pitkälle matkalle kohti Rivendelliä. Isildurin olisi kuitenkin mentävä Rivendelliin armeijoijen mukana ja luultavasti he ehtisivät marssia sotaan ennen kuin Marillë ja lapsi saapuisivat Rivendelliin. Isildur pohtii asiaa, pyörittelee sitä mielessään, kunnes on aivan suunniltaan ja epätoivoinen. Hän ei halua joutua eroon vaimostaan vielä, se olisi tarpeeksi tuskallista myöhemminkin. Miksi lapsen pitää tulla juuri nyt? Se on väärin.

"Me tietysti lähetämme Marillën Imladrisiin etukäteen, mahdollisimman pian", toteaa Elendil, kun Isildur on lopulta esittänyt huolensa isälleen. "Elrond ottaa hänet mielihyvin vastaan. Imladrisissa hän saa kaiken avun mitä tarvitsee lapsen synnyttämisessä ja hoivaamisessa."

"Mutta se on pitkä matka ja täynnä vaaroja. Eikä hän ole ennen ollut Imladrisissa, enkä minäkään. Minä pelkään lähettää hänet sinne yksin. Kuka lähtee hänen turvakseen?"

"Etkö sinä itse jouda?" Elendil kysyy, melkein huvittuneena. "Ei olisi lainkaan pahitteeksi, jos joku meistä menisi Rivendelliin kertomaan siitä, mistä Lindonissa puhuimme ja sovimme. Vai lähetätkö mieluummin Ciryonin?"

"Tietysti minä menen itse, jos sallit minun lähteä", Isildur sanoo.

"Vaikka mielelläni sanoisin, että olet ollut minulle korvaamaton apu täällä, niin tosiasiassa luulen selviytyväni ilman sinua. Mutta odotan tapaavani sinut Amon Sûlilla Uruin puolivälissä."

"Sinne minä tietysti tulen."

"Ja luulenpa, että äitisi lähtee myös Imladrisiin. Hän ei halua päästää Marillëa silmistään. Mitä olen kuullut ja jaksanut kuunnella, hän on lapsesta valtavan innoissaan. Hovissa on aina ollut liian vähän lapsia. Vaikka kieltämättä olemme kaikki hieman yllättyneitä siitä, että kauan kaivattu pienokainen syntyy sinulle ja vaimollesi, eikä jollekin pojistasi."

"Poikieni lapset saavat luvan odottaa siihen asti, kunnes heidän vanhempansa ovat naimisissa", Isildur tokaisee siihen. 

Isildur ryhtyy heti valmistelemaan matkaa. Hänestä ei ole syytä vitkastella. Sitä paitsi hän on kuullut paljon Imladrisista, ja arvelee, että sen ilmasto voisi olla terveellinen lasta odottavalle naiselle. Siellä olisi luontoa ja rauhaa, ja enemmän tietämystä parantamisesta kuin missään muualla Keski-Maassa. Huolimatta siitä, että Marillë on vannonut tuntevansa olonsa erinomaiseksi, Isildur ei ole vakuuttunut. On epätavallista, että hänen ikäisensä nainen saa lapsen, vaikka jotkut väittävätkin, ettei sellainen ole täysin tuntematonta joissakin Elrosin suvun haaroissa. Vëanturin suvun tiedetään olevan erittäin pitkäikäistä, ja kenties Marillën esiäitien joukosta löytyy muitakin kypsässä iässä synnyttäneitä. Yhtä kaikki, Marillën olisi saatava kaikki apu, mitä tästä maailmasta löytyisi.

Isildur on juuri antanut palveluspojalleen listan kaikista matkaa varten tarvittavista tavaroista – niitä on luonnollisesti paljon, kun naisia on mukana – kun Aratan ilmestyy yhtäkkiä hänen selkänsä taakse ja onnistuu säikäyttämään hänet.

" _Atarinya_ , on yksi asia, josta minun täytyy puhua, eikä se voi odottaa kovin pitkään", poika selittää.

"Sen on parasta olla jokin mukava asia, sillä minulla on jo tarpeeksi huolenaiheita tässä elämässä."

"Se on mukava asia", Aratan sanoo.

"No, älä sitten pidä minua enää jännityksessä."

"Minä… minä olen aikeissa kosia Melethiliä."

Isildur osasi jo odottaa tätä. Hän näki jo ennen Lindonin matkaan, mihin suuntaan asiat olivat kehittymässä, ja hän toivoi vain hartaasti, etteivät ne etenisi sinne liian nopeasti. Hänellä ei ole mitään syytä vastustaa poikansa valintaa, koska tyttö tulee hyvämaineisesta suvusta, jonka jäsenet ovat aina olleet vahvasti Uskollisia. Aratan saisi tytöstä vahvan puolison rinnalleen. Kenties kuningattaren jonakin päivänä, jos kaikki menisi niin kuin Isildur joskus ennakoi, joskaan hän ei nykyään uskalla luottaa yhteenkään aiempaan suunnitelmaansa.

Isildur katsoo Aratania ankarasti, sillä poikaa ei kuulu päästää helpolla, kun kyse on näin vakavasta asiasta. "Vai sellaista olet suunnitellut. Haluat sitoa tämän neidon itseesi, jotta hän muistaisi odottaa sinua kärsivällisesti sodasta kotiin, eikä ryhtyisi haikailemaan muiden miesten perään."

Aratan tuijottaa häntä ymmällään, mutta sitten hänen katseensa kovenee. "En varmasti, en minä sellaista ajattele. Ja keiden miesten perään hän muka haikailisi? Eihän tänne jää muita kuin vanhuksia ja pikkupoikia."

"Pojat kasvavat nopeasti, ja moni vanhus voi tarjota neidolle turvaa ja vakaan elämän, ja ennen kaikkea hyvän perinnön."

Aratan tuhahtaa. "Sinä pilailet. En minä halua sitoa Melethiliä itseeni, mutta minun olisi helpompi lähteä sotaan tietäen, että täällä on joku, joka odottaa minua kotiin. Siis joku muukin kuin äitini."

"Ja ilman kihlausta tämä neito unohtaa sinut saman tien, niinkö ajattelet? Aratan, sinä tiedät, ettei tämä hetki ole sopiva, eikä meillä ole edes aikaa järjestää kihlajaisjuhlaa."

"Mutta milloin sitten olisi hyvä hetki? Kuka tietää, koska tämä sota päättyy, tai päättyykö se koskaan? Ja kuka sinä olet minua arvostelemaan, kun olet itsekin päättänyt hankkia lapsen juuri ennen sotaa!"

"Päättänyt hankkia! Se lapsi oli… Tarkoitan, että emme…"

"Tarkoitat sanoa, että lapsi oli vahinko."

"Minä en tarkoita sanoa mitään! Eikä yksikään lapsi ole vahinko: jotkut heistä vain tulevat yllättäen. Eikä sillä muutenkaan ole mitään tekemistä sinun asiasi kanssa!" 

Isildur tajuaa korottaneensa ääntään jälleen kerran. Sitä tapahtuu usein Aratanin kanssa. Sellaisia he vain ovat, kumpikin kiivastuu yhtä helposti, ja yhteenotto on valmis, vaikka mitään riidanaihetta ei aluksi olisi edes ollut. Hän pakottaa itsensä rauhoittumaan.

"Kenelle muulle sinä olet puhunut tästä?" hän kysyy.

"Melethil odottaa minun kosintaani, ja hän on puhunut siitä vanhempiensa kanssa."

"Ja he hyväksyvät tämän?"

"Niin Melethil on antanut ymmärtää."

"Vaikka maineesi on mitä on?"

"Täälläpäin minua tiettävästi pidetään melko kunnollisena, niin yllättävää kuin se onkin."

Isildur tarttuu poikaansa harteista ja katsoo tätä vakavana. "Ja sinä olet aivan varma, että tätä sinä haluat?"

"Minä olen. Minä haluan, että kaikki saavat tietää, että hän kuuluu minulle, ja minä hänelle, ja että minä… rakastan häntä", Aratan lausuu uhmakkaana, mutta samalla liikutusta äänessään. 

Isildur ei voi olla hymyilemättä. Aratan on kasvanut niin paljon. Ikä on tuonut viisautta, vaikka hänessä asuva ilkikurinen pojanviikari tuskin katoaisi koskaan. Äkkiä hän halaa poikaansa.

"Hyvä on, mene sitten ja pyydä häntä. Mutta älä ylläty, jos et saakaan sitä vastausta, jota toivot. Naisilla on oikkunsa ja he saattavat alkaa epäröidä silloin, kun mies kuvittelee kaiken olevan selvää."

"Kiitos, _atar_. Minä olisin kyllä mennyt ilman lupaasikin, mutta ajattelin, että näin on parempi. Et varmaan kaipaa enää uusia yllätyksiä!"

Isildur naurahtaa ja käskee pojan kiirehtiä, ennen kuin tämä menettäisi rohkeutensa ja alkaisi itse epäröidä. Hän on iloinen poikansa puolesta. Kuninkaanpojan arvonmukaisille kihlajaisjuhlille heillä ei olisi aikaa, eivätkä sellaiset olisi sopineetkaan tähän maailmanaikaan, mutta pieni juhlaillallinen ennen kuin hän ja Marillë jättäisivät Annúminasin, järjestyisi kyllä.

Kukaties tämä antaisi vielä toivoa kansalle. Jos kuninkaalliset uskaltavat hankkia lapsia ja kihlautua juuri ennen sotaa, tulevaisuus ei voi olla täysin synkkä.


	27. Ystävä kaukaa

_Imladris, Vuonna 3430 Toista Aikaa_

Kaikkien eteerisen hentojen haltianeitojen keskellä Marillë tuntee itsensä _múmakiksi_. Hänestä on nopeasti tullut Imladrisin suurin nähtävyys, kirjaimellisesti. Ihmiset pyrkivät yleensä olemaan hienovaraisia ja välttämään liiallista huomion kiinnittämistä raskaana olevan naisen vatsanseutuun, mutta haltioille tällainen käytäntö lienee tuntematon. He katsovat Marillëa avoimen uteliaina, ja rohkeimmat tulevat kysymään, millaiselta tuntuu, kun oman kehon sisällä kasvaa lapsi. Marillë yrittää suhtautua heidän uteliaisuuteensa ymmärtäväisesti, sillä vain harvalla haltianaisella on omaa kokemusta raskaana olemisesta. Silti hän toivoisi, että saisi olla omassa rauhassaan. Hänen piireissään on tapana, että nainen välttää tarpeetonta kanssakäymistä raskaana ollessaan, varsinkin viimeisinä kuukausina. Mutta täällä parantaja tulee oitis kysymään, voiko hän huonosti, jos hän viivyttelee aamuisin makuukamarissaan. Haltioiden mielestä hänen olisi liikuttava, tehtävä kävelyretkiä ja ratsastettava, ja jopa uimista he ovat suositelleet, mitä Gondorissa olisi pidetty varsin pöyristyttävänä harrasteena Marillën tilassa olevalle naiselle. Isildur tietysti innostui haltioiden ehdotuksista, mutta on toistaiseksi onnistunut saamaan Marillën vain kävelemään Sumuvuorten alemmille rinteille, joilta on kaunis näkymä alas Bruinenin halkomaan laaksoon. Mies kuitenkin vannoo saavansa Marillën vielä jokeenkin, jos ei muuten niin kantamalla.

Yllättävää kyllä, haltiat eivät juuri näytä ihmettelevän heidän päätöstään hankkia lapsi tällaisena maailmanaikana. Elrond vaikutti tosin hieman tavallista varautuneemmalta, kun he saapuivat laaksoon. Asiaa ei auttanut yhtään se, kun Isildur yritti selittää vaimonsa tilaa. Hän koki kaiketi pakottavaa tarvetta antaa jokin selitys, sillä haltiat tietysti pyrkivät hankkimaan lapsia vain silloin, kun maailmassa on rauha ja vanhemmat ovat valmiita olemaan yhdessä ainakin muutamia vuosisatoja. Hän ryhtyi posket punoittaen kertomaan jotakin "pohjoisen ilmanalan yllättävistä vaikutuksista naisen herkkään elimistöön", mikä puolestaan sai Elrondin hämmentymään entisestään. Silloin Marillë totesi kiireesti, että lapsi oli hankittu Marillën itsensä toiveesta, sillä hän oli halunnut jonkun, kenestä huolehtia sillä aikaa, kun mies ja pojat ovat sodassa. Lapsen seura auttaisi häntä pitämään ajatuksensa poissa taistelukenttien kauhuista ja niinpä ero Isildurista olisi helpompi kestää.

Elrondin ilme oli heti kirkastunut. "Ymmärrän sen. Ihmislapsi vaatii paljon hoitoa ja huomiota, mutta äideille tämä on tiettävästi miellyttävää ajanvietettä. Niin olen kuullut. Haltialapset taas, no, he ovat erilaisia. He ikään kuin tyytyvät vähempään, eivätkä vaadi niin paljon äitinsä aikaa."

"Niin, minun lapseni puolestaan ovat aina vaatineet paljon, mutta heidän hoitamisensa on ollut varsin mukavaa, kuten sanoitte, ja varsinkin jos apunani on muutama lastenhoitaja."

"Minä tietysti autan sopivien hoitajien löytämisestä. Lapseltanne ei tule puuttumaan mitään sinä aikana, kun hän asuu täällä."

Kenties Elrond oli kertonut eteenpäin Marillën perustelut lapselle, kenties jopa muuan haltianeidolle nimeltä Celebrían, joskaan mikään ei näyttänyt viittaavan siihen, että kukaan haltianaisista tohtisi pyytää mieheltään niin suurta asiaa. Uteliaisuutta se on kuitenkin heissä herättänyt, ja moni on tullut tapaamaan Marillëa ja kertomaan, että he haluaisivat auttaa tätä lapsen hoidossa, jotta hekin saisivat muuta ajateltavaa kuin sodan kauhut.

Imladris on valtavan kaunis, vehreä laakso, ja sen rakennuksissa näkyy haltioiden huolellinen kädenjälki ja vertaansa vailla oleva taiteellinen silmä, mutta silti paikka on Marillëlle vieras. Elrond on pyytänyt Marillëa olemaan kuin kotonaan, kulkemaan siellä missä haluaa, sillä hänen talonsa on avoin kaikille eikä siellä ole vierailta kiellettyjä alueita, mutta Marillë tuntee silti olevansa yksin ja eksyksissä. Hänen oloaan ei helpota se, että Isildur lähtee kohta Amon Sûlille, jossa Elendilin ja Gil-galadin on tarkoitus vannoa liitto. Pojat ovat vielä Annúminasissa, ja seuraavat sieltä isoisäänsä Amon Sûlille, ja marssivat sitten yhdessä koko armeijan kanssa Imladrisiin.

* * *

Imladris on tehnyt Isilduriin syvän vaikutuksen. Elrond on rakentanut kauniin linnoituksensa Bruinen-virran ja Sumuvuorten väliin. Sitä ei ole helppo valloittaa mistään ilmansuunnasta. Isildur toteaa tyytyväisenä, että voi jättää vaimonsa, tulevan lapsensa ja äitinsä turvallisin mielin tänne sodan ajaksi. Aratan olisi halunnut lähettää Melethilinkin tänne, mutta se ei olisi ollut sopivaa, kun kyse on vain kihlatusta. Pian kaikki Melethilin sukulaisetkin olisivat kärkkymässä turvapaikkaa haltialaaksosta, ja varmasti Melethil viettäisi sodan ajan mieluummin ystäviensä ja perheensä läheisyydessä kuin haltioiden keskellä. Aratan oli tietysti ajatellut itseään ja sitä, ettei hänen tarvitsisi sanoa vielä hyvästejä Melethilille. Äkillisen myötätunnon puuskassa Isildur oli luvannut, että Aratan saisi vierailla Annúminasissa aina, kun sotavalmistelut sen sallisivat, ja alkoi vasta jälkeenpäin katua lupaustaan. Aratan oli kuin ihmeen kaupalla ollut herrasmies tähän asti, mutta lähestyvä sota voisi saada hänet unohtamaan sopivaisuussäännöt.

Isildur ei missään nimessä halua kärrätä enää yhtään raskaana olevaa naista Elrondin eteen, varsinkaan sellaista, joka ei ole vielä naimisissa kenenkään kanssa.

Rivendelliin on jo saapunut monia ylhäisiä haltioita. Galadriel ja Celeborn tyttärineen ovat tulleet Lórienista, mutta kuningas Amdíria ei ole toistaiseksi näkynyt. Kenties hän tekee kuten Suuren Vihermetsän Oropher ja valmistautuu sotaan omissa oloissaan. Illalliset haltioiden parissa ovat joka tapauksessa mielenkiintoisia. Tarjottu ruoka näyttää hyvin kevyeltä, sellaiselta, ettei sen uskoisi pitävän raavaan ihmismiehen nälkää kovinkaan pitkään, mutta toisin on. Leivät ja keitot ovat yllättävän täyttäviä ja niiden syöminen piristää jostain syystä myös mieltä. Elendur varmasti ilahtuu, kun näkee runsaan kasvisvalikoiman. Tämä onkin varmaan ainoa paikka Keski-Maassa, jossa hänen ruokavalionsa ei herätä suurta ihmetystä, vaikka suurin osa haltioista syökin silloin tällöin metsästämiensä eläinten lihaa.

Galadriel on vaikuttava näky, ja Isildurin katse pysähtyy illallisten aikana usein tähän ihmeelliseen naiseen. Kerrotaan, että Fëanor pyysi kolmesti Galadrieliltä yhtä tämän hiussuortuvista, sillä ne hohtivat kuun hopeaa ja auringon kultaa, ja olivat kauneinta mitä Fëanor oli koskaan nähnyt. Kolmesti hän sai kieltävän vastauksen, ja lopulta Fëanor meni ja takoi kolme _silmarilia_ , joihin vangitsi kuun ja auringon valon. Siitä ei tietenkään seurannut mitään hyvää, niin kuin tarinat kertovat. Ja vaikka Fëanor on mennyt aikaa sitten, Galadriel istuu yhä pöydässä kauniina ja kalpeana kuin aamunkoitto kirkkaan syysyön jälkeen.

Erään illallisen aikana Galadrielin tutkiva katse kohtaa Isildurin, ja tästä tuntuu kuin haltia puhuisi hänelle äänettömin ja arvoituksellisin sanoin. Ne sanat maalaavat hänen mieleensä kuvia tulevista ajoista, jolloin hän istuu mahtavana kuninkaana Annúminasin valtaistuimella, ja kaikki Keski-Maan kansat kumartavat hänen valtikkansa alla. Mutta Isildur ei tunnista kuvista itseään – mies valtaistuimella on pikemminkin Ar-Pharazôn Kultainen mahtinsa huipulla, jonka kova katse etsii väsymättömänä niitä harvoja, jotka vielä tohtivat vastustaa hänen valtaansa. Tälle miehelle ei riitä mikään, eivät mitkään rikkaudet tai saavutukset, eivät uskolliset alamaiset, eivät ennen kuin koko maailma on hänen vallassaan ja hän itse kuolematon. Näky kauhistuttaa Isilduria, ja hän kääntää katseensa pois haltianaisesta. Samalla lumous särkyy ja Isildur tajuaa istuvansa edelleen illallispöydässä, ja annos hänen lautasellaan on yhä koskematon.

Isildur vilkaisee hämillisenä vaimoonsa, ja kohtaa tämän tyytymättömän katseen.

"Minua väsyttää", nainen toteaa.

"Mene sitten nukkumaan. Tulen perässä sitten, kun olen syönyt", Isildur vastaa ja alkaa hotkia ruokaansa.

Marillë huokaa, mutta ei nouse paikaltaan, ja Isildur ymmärtää valinneensa väärät sanat.

Isildur nousee pöydästä lopulta yhtä aikaa Marillën kanssa, mutta nainen ei halua mennä Tulisaliin niin kuin muut. Se on huono merkki. Sen sijaan Marillë pysähtyy pienen, tyhjän parvekkeen kohdalle ja vetää miehen mukanaan sinne. Hiipuva kesäilta on miellyttävän lämmin, mutta Isildurin ei nyt sallita ihailla sitä.

"Onhan hän näyttävä nainen, mutta sinun käytöksesi on jo varsin törkeää!" Marillë aloittaa kiivaasti. "Etkö kuullut tai nähnyt, miten ne palvelusneidit tirskuivat? En ole eläessäni ollut niin häpeissäni."

"En minä huomannut mitään", Isildur puolustautuu, ymmärtämättä edes mistä hänen vaimonsa puhuu. Kun hän käsittää Marillën tarkoittavan Galadrielia, hän häkeltyy. "Enhän minä tarkoituksella häntä katsellut! Luulen, että hän pakotti minut siihen, ikään kuin vangitsi minun katseeni. Minun on vaikea selittää sitä, mutta hän ikään kuin puhui minulle ilman ääntä, eikä se olisi onnistunut ilman silmiin katsomista."

"Mitä niin salaista se mahtoi olla, ettei hän voinut sanoa sanottavaansa ääneen?"

"Se viesti oli enemmän kuin puhetta... Se oli arvoitus, mutta kenties myös jonkinlainen varoitus."

"Minäpä valaisen asiaa! Varoitus on tämä: jos näen sinun vielä kerrankin tuijottavan Galadrieliä suu puoliksi raollaan kuin keskenkasvuisella pojankoltiaisella, joka näkee ensi kertaa vähäpukeisen naisen, niin minä pyydän mestari Elrondia järjestämään minulle oman makuukamarin toiselta puolelta taloa!" 

Marillë nostaa päätään ja aikoo lähteä parvekkeelta, mutta Isildur asettuu oviaukkoon. Hän ei suostu kuuntelemaan tuollaisia syytöksiä omalta vaimoltaan.

"En minä tuijottanut häntä sillä tavalla, en varmasti! Minä katsoin häntä kuin mies, joka näkee harvinaisen veistoksen, jolla on pitkä ja ihmeellinen historia. Hädin tuskin muistan, että hän on nainen. Minun silmiini hän näyttää melkein haltiamieheltä, samanlainen hän ainakin on mitaltaan ja muodoltaan. Sinulla ei ole mitään syytä olla mustasukkainen. Sinäkin hymyilit Celebornille, enkä minä siitä välittänyt. Eivät haltia ja ihminen voi rakastua toisiinsa, eivät ainakaan, jos ovat järjissään, joten en ymmärrä, mistä olet suuttunut."

"Sitten et anna paljon arvoa Beren Yksikätiselle, esi-isällemme aikojen takaa." 

"Ne olivat toisenlaisia aikoja, jolloin ihmisetkin olivat toisenlaisia. Haltiat ja ihmiset olivat niihin aikoihin paljon enemmän tekemisissä toistensa kanssa, joten ei varmasti ole ihmekään, että jotkut heistä sattuivat rakastumaan toisiinsa, mutta erittäin harvinaista se oli silloinkin. Nyt pelkkä ajatuskin olisi mahdoton. Yritän sanoa, ettei sinulla ole mitään syytä tuntea kateutta haltianaisia kohtaan. Minun silmissäni sinä olet kaunein kaikista, ja jos olen loukannut sinua, minä pyydän anteeksi."

Marillë ei vastaa. Hän kääntyy ja katsoo alas laaksoon ja sen pohjalla virtaavaan jokeen, joka erottuu hopeisena nauhana hämärtyvässä illassa. Hän laittaa kädet puuskaan ja murjottaa.

"Minä olen kyllästynyt siihen, kuinka kaikki osoittelevat ja kuiskuttelevat, kun kuljen heidän ohitseen. Minä en viihdy täällä, Isildur."

Isildur käsittää, että kuten monesti aiemminkin, naisen pahantuulisuuden todellinen syy on jossain muualla kuin tämä ensin antoi ymmärtää. Tässä tapauksessa se ei paljon lohduta Isilduria, sillä hän on se, joka toi naisen tähän haltiavaltakuntaan. Marillë ei kaikkien kuningatarvuosiensa aikana ole oppinut pitämään siitä, että joutuu huomion keskipisteeksi.

Isildur astuu lähemmäs vaimoaan, kietoo kätensä tämän ympärille takaa päin ja vetää tämän lähelleen. "Luulen, että kaikki muuttuu sitten, kun armeijat saapuvat. Sen jälkeen noilla haltianeidoilla riittää muutakin katseltavaa kuin sinun vatsasi. Ja pian pääset siitä kuitenkin eroon."

Isildur tuntee naisen hiljalleen rentoutuvan otteessaan. Synkät ajatukset näyttävät kaikkoavan tämän mielestä yhtä nopeasti kuin ne tulevatkin. Siinä asiassa Isildur ihailee vaimoaan: tällä on oikkunsa ja murheensa, mutta tämä ei anna niiden lannistaa itseään.

"Kumpaa sinä toivot?" Marillë kysyy tovin päästä.

"Me olemme jo puhuneet tästä", mies vastaa.

"Sinä haluaisit tytön."

"Minä tiedän, että siitä tulee tyttö. Ja tiedän, että sinäkin haluat tyttären, jolle voisit ommella sieviä mekkoja ja jonka hiuksiin sitoa hempeän värisiä silkkinauhoja."

"En kiellä sitä… Ja luulisin, että tyttärestämme tulisi hyvin kaunis", Marillë sanoo. "Ja hänellä riittäisi kosijoita."

"Uskaltakoot vain! Minä häädän heidät pois, sillä tyttärestä tulee meidän vanhuuden turvamme. Hän saa jäädä pitämään meille seuraa siihen asti, kunnes kuolemme – sen jälkeen tehköön niin kuin haluaa."

Marillë naurahtaa. "Oletpa sinä armelias! Lienee sittenkin parempi, että saamme pojan."

Isildur hiljenee hetkeksi pohtimaan tätä epätodennäköistä vaihtoehtoa. "Kenties. Pojat ovat yksinkertaisempia, ja meillä on heidän kasvattamisestaan runsaasti aiempaa kokemusta", hän myöntää. "Silti minä haluaisin tyttären, vaikka en tiedäkään yhtään miestä, joka olisi hänen arvoisensa. Sopivan puolison etsiminen olisi silkkaa painajaista. Tiedän sen, koska veliparkani on joutunut käymään sen läpi kolmesti, eikä yksi tyttäristä lopulta kelpuuttanut ainuttakaan kosijoistaan." 

He palaavat käytävään viilenevästä illasta, ja Isildur saa suostuteltua Marillën hetkeksi istumaan iltaa Tulisaliin. Takkatuli palaa siellä kesälläkin, mutta sali ei silti tunnu liian lämpimältä. Isildur pitelee koko ajan Marillëa lähellään ja varastaa silloin tällöin suudelman, kun he kuuntelevat haltioiden lauluja, joiden sanoissa menneet ajat heräävät eloon.

* * *

Galadrielin tytär Celebrían tulee eräänä päivänä Marillën luokse ja ryhtyy kyselemään tältä Númenorista. Marillë toivoisi voivansa kertoa enemmän, mutta hänen vuotensa Númenorissa kuluivat enimmäkseen Rómennan pienissä ympyröissä, eikä hän pysty kuvailemaan kovinkaan tarkkaan saaren eri kolkkia. _Mallornejakaan_ Marillë ei koskaan päässyt näkemään, joten hän voi kertoa vain sen, minkä on kuullut mieheltään. Niitä kasvoi länsirannikolla Andustarissa, jossa Isildur kävi isänsä ja veljensä kanssa Tar-Palantirin valtakaudella, jolloin Uskolliset saivat matkustella vapaammin kuin edellisen tai seuraavan kuninkaan aikoina.

"Voi, toivon että pääset joskus käymään Lothlórienissa!" huudahtaa Celebrían. "Sillä siellä _malinornët_ elävät yhä, vaikka sanotaan, että niiden loisto on vain varjo siitä, mitä se oli Númenorin länsirannoilla. Äitini sai puiden siemenet Gil-galadilta, joka puolestaan oli saanut ne lahjaksi Númenorin Aldarionilta. Lindoniin ne eivät juurtuneet, mutta meidän metsässämme ne kukkivat kultaisina keväisin, ja pudotessaan terälehdet levittävät kultaisen maton kaikkialle metsään. Kevät on kauneinta aikaa Lórienissa. Teidän täytyy luvata, että lähdette sinne joskus kanssani!"

Marillë tuntee itsensä harvoin vanhaksi haltioiden keskuudessa, mutta Celebríanin nuorekas into ja uteliaisuus saavat hänet muistamaan omien vuosiensa painon, vaikka ne varmasti ovat vain murto-osa Celebríanin vuosista. Marillë lupaa kuitenkin lähteä, jos se vain koskaan on mahdollista. Hän ei mielellään ajattele asioita pitkälle tulevaisuuteen sodan häämöttäessä niin lähellä. Kuka tietää millainen tämä maailma olisi kymmenen tai kahdenkymmenen vuoden päästä? Olisiko Unenkukan maata edes olemassa enää silloin? 

Celebrían ei peittele uteliaisuuttaan Marillën tilaa kohtaan. Hän haluaa tietää kaiken siitä, millaista on kantaa lasta sisällään ja synnyttää se ja millaista on hoivata vauvaa. Äidiltään hän ei halua näistä asioista kysellä.

"Hän ja isäni ovat siirtyneet elämässään seuraavaan vaiheeseen jo kauan sitten. He eivät ajattele enää vauvoja eivätkä lapsia, paitsi ehkä muistellessaan minun lapsuuttani, mutta he tekevät niin vain harvoin", hän selittää.

"Mutta voiko ihminen neuvoa haltiaa tässä asiassa? Emmekö ole liian erilaisia?" 

"Oi, tuskinpa vain. Meillä odotus tosin kestää hieman pitempään, mutta vauvat ja pikkulapset ovat samanlaisia, olivatpa ne ihmisiä tai haltioita. Mutta kolmannen vuotensa lopulla ihmislapset alkavat kasvaa nopeammin, ikään kuin heillä olisi kiire päästä siihen hahmoon, jossa viettävät suurimman osan lyhyestä elämästään."

Marillë kertoo haltianeidolle niin paljon kuin tohtii. Hän arvelee yhä, etteivät ihmislapset ole aivan samanlaisia kuin haltialapset, väittää Celebrían mitä tahansa. Marillën tietojen perusteella haltialapset oppivat puhumaan, kävelemään ja tanssimaan vuoden ikään mennessä, ja etteivät haltiat lapsuudessaan juurikaan tarvitse aikuisten huolenpitoa tai opastusta. Sen vuoksi hän jättää mainitsematta, että hänen poikansa oppivat kirkumaan, juoksemaan karkuun ja lyömään pikku nyrkeillään loistavasti kahden vuoden ikään mennessä, eivätkä ainakaan omasta mielestään tarvinneet aikuisten huolenpitoa, vaan polkivat jalkaa, jos joku erehtyi heitä opastamaan. Hän sanoo vain, että siihen on varmasti syynsä, miksi ihmislapset kasvavat ja aikuistuvat nopeammin kuin haltialapset, ja että sillä saattaa olla jotain tekemistä heidän äitiensä hermojen säästymisen kanssa.

Marillë on toki huomannut, kuinka Celebrían katsoo Elrondia, ja kuinka nämä kaksi aina istuvat lähekkäin illallisella ja Tulisalissa. Celebrían siis tuskin kyselee lapsiin liittyvistä asioista pelkästään ystävällisyyttään. Kuitenkin kun Marillë tutustuu haltianeitoon paremmin, hän huomaa viihtyvänsä tämän seurassa, ja uskoo että he keksivät puhuttavaa vielä muustakin kuin lapsista.

* * *

Isildur alkaa valmistautua Amon Sûlin matkaan. Gil-galad on lähettänyt Elrondille sanan, että hänen armeijansa on koossa, ja se lähtee pian suurelle marssille kohti itää. Isildur on Ithilin kiven kautta saanut tietoja isältään, ja myös tämä on lähtemässä sotilaineen Annúminasista, ja ne miehet, jotka asuvat matkan varren kylissä ja kaupungeissa, liittyvät hänen joukkoihinsa marssin aikana. Amon Sûlilla haltioiden ja ihmisten armeijat kohtaavat, ja siellä vannottaisiin liitto, jota ei koskaan unohdettaisi.

Isildur haluaa olla silloin isänsä rinnalla. Elrond ei lähde, sillä hän haluaa ottaa armeijat vastaan ja toivottaa nämä tervetulleiksi Imladrisiin oman talonsa portailla. Sitä paitsi, hän ei halua jättää taloaan isännättömäksi, kun paikalla on arvovaltaisia vieraita ja lisää on saapumassa.

"Teette tietysti niin kuin näette parhaaksi", Isildur vastaa, vaikka hän hieman ihmetteleekin asiaa, sillä hän ei itse jättäisi valaa väliin mistään hinnasta. Jotkut ehkä paheksuvat sitä, että mies lähtee matkalle vaimonsa ollessa raskaana, mutta Marillë ei pahastu tästä, eikä tämä ole Imladrisissa vailla seuraa. Marillën aika ei sitä paitsi koita vielä pariin kuukauteen, ja Isildur uskoo palaavansa haltiakotoon hyvissä ajoin sitä ennen.

"Lähetän kuitenkin paikalle edustajani", jatkaa Elrond. "Erestor, tiedätkö missä hän on? Odotin häntä mukaan tähän tapaamiseen", hän toteaa neuvonantajalleen, joka seisoo hieman kauempana huoneessa järjestellen Elrondin papereita.

"Hän lähti varhain aamulla ratsastamaan", vastaa Erestor. "Käyn katsomassa onko hän palannut."

Isildur ja Elrond jäävät odottamaan.

"Mitä luulette, miten pitkään kestää ennen kuin olemme valmiit sotaan?" Isildur kyselee.  

"Tiedämme sen sitten, kun olemme valmiita. Tai sitten voi käydä niin, että on lähdettävä, vaikka epäilisimme vielä itseämme."

"Ettekö pysty katsomaan tulevaan ja tekemään arviota siitä, milloin lähdemme?"

"En, sillä siihen vaikuttavat monet seikat, eikä asia ole yksin minun päätettävissäni."

"Hyvä on, mutta en voi olla ajattelematta veljeäni, joka puolustaa maatamme ilman minun ja isäni tukea. Ja vaikka pohjalaiset ovatkin nyt tulleet hänen avukseen, minä silti pelkään sitä hetkeä, kun puolustus murtuu. Me tunnemme Vihollisen ylivoiman. Ehdimmekö ajoissa? Mutta toisaalta en haluaisi lähteä vielä pitkään aikaan, sillä sydämeni on täällä."

"Ymmärrän teitä hyvin", Elrond vastaa ja näyttää melkein hämilliseltä.

Isildur pohtii, miettiikö Elrond Celebríania, mutta samassa ovi aukeaa ja Isildur unohtaa koko haltian kanssa käymänsä keskustelun. Erestor tuo nimittäin mukanaan hyvin pitkän haltiaruhtinaan, jonka hiukset kimaltelevat kuin kulta auringossa ja hetkessä koko huone näyttää hetkessä hieman valoisammalta. Isildur ponkaisee ylös tuoliltaan niin nopeasti, että se kaatuu kumoon.

Elrond esittelee tulijan. "Tässä on Glorfindel. Lienet kuullut hänestä", hän toteaa. Isildur tuijottaa tarunhohtoista haltiaa sanattomana, unohtaen kaikki kohteliaisuussäännöt. Hän ei saa änkytettyä edes tervehdystä.

"Mutta", hän toteaa sen sijaan ja kääntyy katsomaan Elrondia täysin ymmällään.

"Ymmärrän kyllä, miksi olet yllättynyt. Mutta hän on palannut", Elrond sanoo. "Hän on tullut tänne meren takaa auttaakseen meitä sodassa Sauronia vastaan."                         

Glorfindel tarttuu Isildurin käteen ja hymyilee. "Terve tavattuamme, Isildur Elendilion, Valkoisen Puun pelastaja. On kunnia tavata teidät viimein."

Mitä vastata tarujen sankarille, joka seisoo äkkiä ilmielävänä suoraan silmien edessä, juuri sellaisena kuin historian kirjat ovat hänet kuvanneet? Isildur tuntee oman pienuutensa tämän haltian rinnalla, sillä tapahtui mitä hyvänsä, hänen tekojaan tuskin muisteltaisiin tarinoissa jälkeenpäin niin kuin Glorfindelin urotöitä. Silti haltiaruhtinas pitää häntä kunnioituksensa arvoisena.

"Länsi ei ole hylännyt meitä tälläkään kertaa", hän huokaa lopulta, ääni hieman värähtäen.


	28. Liitto

_Amon Sûl, Vuonna 3430 Toista Aikaa_

Sankkojen metsien ja soiden keskellä kohoaa korkea vaara, jonka huipulle Elendil on rakennuttanut valkean linnoituksen. Amon Sûl on Suuren Idäntien varrella, ja sieltä on hyvä näkymä kaikkiin ilmansuuntiin, mutta se on myös hyvin tuulinen paikka, minkä vuoksi kansa kutsuu sitä Viimapääksi. Nyt linnoitus on täynnä toinen toistaan uljaampia sotureita, jotka ovat tulleet todistamaan juhlallista hetkeä.

Haltiat ovat saapumassa. Elendur seisoo Elendilin ja isänsä vieressä Amon Sûlin tornin huipulla, ja katsoo kuinka Gil-galadin armeija marssii lännestä ja lähestyy ihmisten vartiotornia. Se on henkeä salpaava näky, samaan aikaan sekä innoittava että uhkaava. Toivo läikähtää Elendurin rinnassa, kun hän näkee haltioiden hopeisina säihkyvät sotisovat ja auringonsäteissä kultaisina kimaltavat keihäänkärjet, mutta samalla se herättää hänessä uudenlaisen pelon. Vasta sillä hetkellä hän todella ymmärtää sisimmässään, että sota on totta, ja se odottaa heitä kaikkia, ja että se, kaikesta heidän uljaudestaan ja rohkeudestaan huolimatta, saattaisi pyyhkäistä heidät kaikki pois tämän maan päältä.

Tornissa on näkykivi, yhtä suuri kuin Osgiliathissa, mutta tällä kertaa he vain luovat kunnioittavan silmäyksen siihen ohi kulkiessaan, ja kiirehtivät alas tervehtimään saapuvaa Gil-galadia. Vala vannottaisiin pian.

Glorfindel on linnoituksen pihalla, ja seisoo matalan harjanteen päällä liikkumatta kuin kaunis ja ihmeellinen, muinaisilta ajoilta säästynyt veistos, jonka _valar_ ovat herättäneet eloon. Kun Elendur eilen näki haltiaruhtinaan ensimmäistä kertaa, hän ällistyi niin, että hänen silmissään pimeni hetkellisesti ja hän joutui ottamaan tukea Aratanista. Veli tietysti riemastui, ja Elendur on varma, että saa kuulla vitsailua tapauksesta koko sodan ajan ja kauemminkin. Aratan itse tuskin räpäytti silmiään Glorfindelin nähdessään, eikä sillä ollut mitään tekemistä mielenlujuuden kanssa. Aratan ei yksinkertaisesti pysty ymmärtämään, kuinka merkittävä asia haltian paluu on. "Mikään ei yllätä minua, kun kyseessä on haltia", tämä tokaisi ja kohautti hartioitaan. Elendur toivoo, että voisi itsekin suhtautua yhtä välinpitämättömästi asioihin, joita ei ymmärrä.

Glorfindel ei ole kuka tahansa haltia. Elendur on lukenut haltioista lapsuudestaan asti, ja Glorfindelin taistelu _balrogia_ vastaan Gondolinissa oli aina yksi hänen lempitarujaan. On käsittämätöntä, että hänen lapsuuden sankarinsa seisoo yhtäkkiä hänen edessään elävänä ja hengittävänä, ja uljaampana kuin hän koskaan osasi kuvitella. Elendurin mieleen palautui tietysti melkein heti se epäonninen näytelmä Gondolinin tuhosta, jonka hän vuosikausia sitten käsikirjoitti _mettarë_ -juhlaa varten, mutta jonka ohjaaja onnistui pilaamaan; Glorfindeliäkin näytteli joku tummatukkainen typerys. Elrond oli katsomassa näytelmää, ja hän on nyt varmasti kertonut siitä kaiken Glorfindelille, ja he molemmat ovat yhdessä päivitelleet sitä, kuinka vähän Elendilin pojanpoika tietää haltioiden historiasta.

"Kaikkea sinäkin murehdit!" isä puuskahtaa, kun Elendur on kertonut hänelle huolestaan. "Eiköhän Elrondilla ole ollut tärkeämpääkin puhuttavaa Glorfindelin kanssa. Sitä paitsi Glorfindel on paljon mukavampi kuin voisi kuvitella. Sinun pitäisi antaa käsikirjoituksesi hänelle luettavaksi. Luulen, että hän arvostaisi yritystäsi. Voisit jopa saada häneltä lisätietoja tapahtumista."

"Se kirjoitus jäi Minas Ithiliin örkkien runneltavaksi", Elendur toteaa eikä asia harmita häntä yhtään. "Mutta minä kirjoitan uuden, entistä paremman. Ehkä Glorfindel suostuu kertomaan Gondolinin tuhosta jotakin sellaista, mitä tarut eivät tunne, vaikka en tiedäkään, tohdinko koskaan kysyä. Kenties hän ei halua muistella menneitä aikoja."

"Ainakaan minä en ole vielä koskaan tavannut haltiaa, joka ei haluaisi vatvoa mennyttä loputtomiin, enkä usko, että Glorfindel on tässä poikkeus, vaikka hän elääkin nyt toista elämäänsä Keski-Maassa", isä toteaa.

Kun Gil-galad armeijoineen on hetken levähtänyt, kokoontuvat kaikki, niin ritarit, aseenkantajat kuin sotilaatkin Amon Sûlin laelle ja rinteille seuraamaan valan vannomista. Linnoituksen vierellä on pieni niitty, jonka keskellä on matala kumpare ja sen päällä valkeasta kivestä muotoiltu miehenkorkuinen veistos. Veistos esittää venettä, jonka keula osoittaa kohti kaukaista länttä, ja sen ympärillä kasvaa tiheänä taivaansinisten kukkien meri. Se on muistomerkki, jonka Elendil on pystyttänyt isälleen Amandilille, joka monia vuosia sitten katosi merelle etsiessään _valarin_ apua pimeyttä kohti luisuvalle Númenorille.

Sen muistomerkin vierelle asettuvat ihmisten ja haltioiden korkeat kuninkaat. Heillä on yllään täysi sotavarustus, Elendilin kypärässä on hopeiset siivet, ja mustassa viitassa Valkoinen Puu Seitsemän tähden alla. Gil-galadin sotisovassa on valkoisia tähtiä ja hän loistaa itsekin kuin keskipäivän sineä uhmaava tähdenlento. Elendurin sydän lyö kiivaasti, kun hän katsoo valan vannojia. Se on suuri hetki.

Gil-galad aloittaa. Hän pitelee kädessään keihästään Aeglosia, ja asettaa samalla toisen kätensä veistoksen päälle. Hän puhuu suurella, syvällä äänellä, joka on kuitenkin samalla pehmeä ja täynnä toivoa. Hän puhuu suurhaltioiden kielellä ihmisten ja haltioiden menneestä liitosta, jossa _edain_ tulivat auttamaan haltioita, kun nämä kävivät katkeraa sotaansa Melkoria vastaan. Toisin kuin muut kaltaisensa, _edain_ eivät kääntyneet pimeyteen, ja siitä uskollisuudesta heidät palkittiin. Mutta lahjasaarikaan ei ollut turvassa pimeydeltä, jonka mahti oli yhä hirvittävä, ja joka valtasi useimmat _edainista_. Mutta sittenkin oli vielä niitä, jotka pysyivät uskollisina _valarille_ ja lännelle ja jotka pyristelivät vastaan, eivätkä suostuneet antautumaan pahan valtaan. Mutta heitä oli vähän, aina liian vähän.

Sen vuoksi on tullut aika haltioiden ojentaa vuorostaan auttava käsi Uskollisille, Haltiamielille, _dúnedainille_ , jolla nimellä heidät Keski-Maassa nykyisin tunnetaan.

"Ja sen tähden lupaan minä omissa nimissäni, että haltioiden ja lännen ihmisten välillä on ainiaan vallitseva ystävyys, ja että heidän vihollisensa ovat meidän vihollisiamme, ja mikä hätä heitä uhkaakin, me käytämme viimeiset voimamme heitä auttaaksemme. Tämä lupaus kestäköön niin kauan, kun Keski-Maassa on haltioita, ja älköön kukaan tätä valaa rikkoko, jottei Varjo ja kirous laskeutuisi hänen päälleen."

Ja sen jälkeen Elendil ottaa kuun ja auringon valoa hohtavan Narsilin esiin huotrastaan ja kohottaa sen korkealle ilmaan. Hän asettaa toisen kätensä veistokselle ja puhuu kirkkaalla äänellä: "Ja samoin vannon minä nimissäni _dúnedainin_ ikuista ystävyyttä haltioiden kanssa, ja että olemme aina tuleva haltioiden avuksi, silloin kun he apuamme kaipaavat. Muistuttakoon tämä vala aina Tähden Maan loistosta ja pysyköön se niiden varjeluksessa, jotka istuvat Lännen valtaistuimilla ynnä sen Yhden joka ainiaan on kaikkien valtaistuinten yläpuolella."

Ja sillä hetkellä nousee lännestä kevyt puhuri, joka saa liput ja viirit liehumaan, ja auringon tuli kultaa sotureiden kilvet ja kypärät.

* * *

Armeijat viipyvät Amon Sûlilla vain sen verran, että Lindonin haltiat ja Arnorin ihmiset saavat hieman levättyä pitkän marssin jälkeen. Sitten sotajoukko lähtee kohti Imladrisia, jonne on vielä ainakin kahdentoista päivän matka, jos sää pysyy suosiollisena. Suurin osa sotaväestä on matkassa jalkaisin, ja nekin joilla on ratsut, kulkevat jalkamiesten tahtia.

Isildurilla on hevonen, kuten hänen pojillaan ja aseenkantajilla, ja he ratsastavat aivan Elendilin perässä. Isildur kysyy vuorotellen jokaiselta pojaltaan, mitä tämä on tehnyt sillä aikaa, kun hän on ollut Rivendellissä. Aratan ei juuri kerro itsestään, sillä hänestä tärkeämpää on kaikki se, mitä Melethil on tehnyt. Hän kertoo seikkaperäisesti seinävaatteesta, joka neidolla on työn alla – siinä on númenorilaisia kukkia.

"Missä hän on niitä mahtanut nähdä?" Isildur kysyy. "Me toimme kauneimmat mukanamme ja istutimme ne, mutta ne jotka juurtuivat, ovat nyt levinneet ympäriinsä niin, että niitä tuskin voi sanoa enää númenorilaisiksi. Ja mitä muihin kukkiin tulee, tuskin niistä on jäänyt jäljelle edes piirroksia. Kuinka hän tietää, miten kuvata ne oikein?"

"Mutta _atar_!" tuhahtaa Aratan närkästyneenä. "Se on seinävaate eikä mikään kasviopillinen tutkielma. Hän ompelee siihen sellaisia kukkia, joita hän kuvittelee Númenorissa kasvaneen. Siitä tulee hyvin kaunis. Hän ompelee kauniimmin kuin meidän äitimme. Jopa kauniimmin kuin kumpikaan isoäitimme!"

Ciryonin ja Elendurin tuskastuneesta huokailusta voi päätellä, ettei Aratan suinkaan puhu Melethilin ompelutaidosta ensimmäistä kertaa.

"No, en minä sitä epäilekään", Isildur toteaa. "Armollinen äitini ei olisi kuunaan harkinnut häntä poikani puolisoksi, jos hänen ristipistonsa olisivat olleet epäsiistejä. Eikä myöskään Marillëa minulle", hän lisää pohdittuaan asiaa. "Ompelutaidon merkitystä sukumme jatkuvuudelle ei sovi väheksyä."

He leiriytyvät yöksi tienvarteen suureen rinkiin, jonka laidoilla kiertää muutama tarkkasilmäinen sotilas vahdissa, mutta tuskin tästä maankolkasta löytyy sellaista örkki- tai susilaumaa, joka uskaltaisi hyökätä näin mittavan armeijan kimppuun. Tunnelma leirissä on iloinen ja leppoisa, sillä vaara on vielä kaukana, niin kartalla kuin ajatuksissakin. Haltiat laulavat nuotioiden äärellä, kuten heidän tapansa on, ja ihmiset yrittävät nukkua sen minkä pystyvät. Isilduria ei väsytä, joten hän lähtee leirin laitamille vartioon Ohtarin kanssa.

"Kukaties kohtaat vielä sukulaisiasi, kun taistelun aika koittaa", Isildur toteaa aseenkantajalleen. "Pohjalaiset ovat liittyneet Anárionin joukkoihin."

"Ehkä niin, mutta en usko, että kasvatti-isäni Euric on siellä", Ohtar toteaa. "Hän ontuu jalkaansa eikä varmaankaan kykene taistelemaan."

"Ihmettelisin kuitenkin, mikäli emme tapaisi äitisi veljeä."

"Toivon näkeväni hänet. Aldred-eno syöksyi aina ensimmäisenä jahtiin, jos joku sanoi nähneensä örkkejä lähimailla. Ja ehkäpä hänellä on uutisia äidistäni."

"Taidat kaivata äitiäsi."

"Eivätkö kaikki kaipaa äitejään? En ole nähnyt häntä kahdeksaan vuoteen."

"Minä teen kaikkeni, jotta pääset vielä tapaamaan hänet."

Ohtar on kasvanut miehuuteen nopeasti. Hän on vasta kahdenkolmatta, mutta on olemukseltaan yhtä uljas kuin kuka tahansa täysimittainen, monet taistelut nähnyt sotaurho. Hän ei kavahda kenenkään katsetta eikä nöyristele vanhempien ja viisaampien edessä, ainakaan enempää kuin on välttämätöntä. Se tietysti herättää huomiota. Tarina siitä, että Ohtar olisi jonkun Gondorista lähteneen, pohjalaisten luona yöpyneen matkamiehen poika, ei ole järin uskottava, kun Númenorin kuninkaiden veri paistaa nuorukaisen kirkkaasta katseesta ja siitä ylpeästä tavasta, jolla tämä kantaa itsensä. Isildur on selitellyt tätä sillä, että poika on ottanut mallia kuninkaastaan. Elendilin ei kuitenkaan tarvinnut kuin vilkaista poikaa, kun hän jo veti Isilduria sivummalle ja vaati kuulla totuuden.

Harvat tietävät, kuka pojan isä on, ja niin on parasta, ainakin toistaiseksi. _Valarin_ avulla Isildur ehkä saisi pidettyä pojan hengissä tämän sodan läpi, ja sitten, mikäli tarpeellistä, olisi pojan syntyperä tehtävä tiettäväksi ja annettava tälle se perintö, mikä tälle kuuluu. Mutta tällä hetkellä on kuninkaan aseenkantajan asema pojan arvolle riittävä.

Marillën mielestä sellainen asema on liiankin riittävä. Hän ei kaiketi vieläkään suostu näkemään pojassa muuta kuin äpärän, jonka läsnäolo hovissa on häpeäksi niillekin, joilla ei ole tämän syntymän kanssa mitään tekemistä. Naisen olisi jo aika muuttaa asennettaan. Poika ei ole syyllinen olemassaoloonsa, eikä tätä pidä siitä rangaista. Silti, Marillë tuntuu ajattelevan, että pojan olisi parempi olla jossakin piilossa, kenties tallipoikana tai muussa vähäisemmässä roolissa, missä tämä ei kiinnittäisi kenenkään huomiota. Mutta se olisi loukkaus pojan syntyperää kohtaan. Ohtar ansaitsee enemmän.   

Isildur ja Ohtar kulkevat tien pohjoispuolella ja katselevat pimeään erämaahan. Vähenevän kuun ja kaukaisten tähtien valo valaisee sen verran, että he saattavat nähdä kauempana, kivikkoisen niityn takana kohoavan läpitunkemattoman havumetsän ääriviivat sinisenmustaa yötaivasta vasten. Haltiat ovat lopettaneet laulunsa, ja kenties ryhtyneet nukkumaan, jos heidän tapaansa maata hiljaa tähtiä katsellen voi kutsua nukkumiseksi.

"Tiedät varmasti, että jos seuraat minua sotaan, joudut suoraan etulinjaan", Isildur toteaa.

"Tiedän sen, _aranya_ , ja odotan sitä. Se on minulle suuri kunnia."

"Oletko varma? Olet nuori etkä tiedä sodasta mitään."

"Minä haluan palvella teitä, _aranya_ , ja toivon että ette kiellä sitä minulta. Ja sitä paitsi olen teille yhä kiitollisuudenvelassa siitä, että otitte minut huostaanne. Minun lapsuuteni Rhovanionissa ei ollut kovin onnellinen, kuten hyvin tiedätte."

"Lieneekö siinä riittävästi syytä lähteä tapattamaan itseään?"

Ohtar on kertonut Isildurille lapsuudestaan, ja siitä kuinka joutui kärsimään, koska oli muukalainen perheessään, ja kuinka kovasti hän ilahtui, kun sitten eräänä päivän heidän kyläänsä tuli miehiä, jotka olivat kuin hän itse, mutta vain suurempia ja voimakkaampia, kuin hänen uniensa sotasankarit. Mutta vaikka häntä ei olisi löydettykään, hän olisi kukaties kuitenkin joutunut tarttumaan jonkinlaiseen aseeseen pohjalaisten rientäessä _dúnedainin_ avuksi, ja kenties hänen mahdollisuutensa selvitä ovat kuitenkin paremmat _dúnedainin_ riveissä. Ainakin Isildur tekisi kaikkensa sen eteen.

"Sinun täytyy harjoitella ankarasti, kun pääsemme Imladrisiin. Niin kuin meidän kaikkien, mutta sinun erityisesti, koska olet nuori ja sinulla on ollut vähiten aikaa kehittää taitojasi."

"Enkö minä päihittänyt kaikki muut viime kesien kilpailuissa, ainakin ratsastuksessa, uinnissa ja painissa? Ettekö itse sanonut, että olen luonnonlahjakkuus?"

Isildur naurahtaa. "Ylpeyttä sinulta ei ainakaan puutu. Mutta nyt sinun on aika niellä se. Kestävyydestä ja nopeudesta on hyötyä sodassa, mutta miekkaa, kilpeä ja keihästä sinun on opittava käyttämään taitavammin. Palatkaamme leiriin. Luulen, että olemme seisseet vartiossa riittävän pitkään, ja voimme herättää Elendurin ja Estelmon jatkamaan."

* * *

Kesä viipyilee vielä haltialaaksossa, kun mahtavat armeijat ylittävät Bruinenin kahlaamon, mutta aamuinen tuulenvire tuo mukanaan syksyä ennakoivaa kirpeyttä. Elrond Puolhaltia on portilla vastassa ja toivottaa soturit tervetulleiksi juhlallisin sanoin. Hän on työskennellyt ankarasti löytääkseen yösijan jokaiselle päällikölle ja sotilaalle, ritarille ja aseenkantajalle. Väliaikaisia asumuksia on kohonnut alas laaksoon, virran varren niityille ja vuorten alemmille rinteille, mutta monelle on tilaa myös haltialaakson taloissa. Jotkut Elendilin ritareista ottavat hieman kummeksuen vastaan huoneen haltiatalosta. Moni haltia on utelias ja haluaa majoittaa juuri ihmissotilaan, jotta oppisi lisää kuolevaisista.

Isildur menee Elrondin taloon etsimään vaimoaan, joka ei jostain syystä ollut vastassa talon edessä. Isildur ehtii jo pelätä pahinta, mutta helpottuu huomatessaan, että hänen nuorin lapsensa on yhä siellä, missä hänen lähtiessään, joskin tämä näyttää vaativan enemmän tilaa itselleen.

"Näytät yhtä hehkeältä kuin lähtiessäni", Isildur sanoo vaimolleen ja suukottaa tämän huulia kevyesti.

"Hehkeältä? Heräsin vasta vähän aikaa sitten, jos on mahdollista puhua heräämisestä, kun on nukkunut tuskin silmällistä koko yönä. Sinun jälkikasvusi potki minua koko yön, ja nyt hän tietysti nukkuu tyytyväisenä kun sai kammettua minut ylös pedistä. Siinä mielessä hän on aivan kuin sinä."

Isildur naurahtaa. "Hän oli varmasti vain pitkästynyt. Tule, haluan että tapaat Gil-galadin ja Círdanin!" Isildur tarttuu Marillëa kädestä ja lähtee päättäväisesti johdattamaan tätä ulos.

"Nytkö? En minä heitä halua tavata, vaan poikani. Minne he ovat menneet?"

"He ovat vielä ulkona, kieltämättä ihmeissään siitä, ettet ollut meitä vastassa talon edustalla. Mitä sinä oikein ujostelet?"

Marillë on pysähtynyt keskelle huonetta. Hän kietoo kätensä suojelevasti vatsansa ympärille. "On tuskin sopivaa, että minun tilassani oleva nainen juoksentelee pitkin pihoja. Olen hämmentävä näky, varsinkin miehille, ja aivan erityisesti haltiamiehille. "Etkö vielä äsken ollut huolissasi siitä, että haltiat pitävät sinua epäilyttävänä, kun olet saattanut vaimosi raskaaksi juuri kun olet lähdössä vuosiksi sotaan?"

"Ajatelkoon mitä tahtovat. Elrond ainakin näytti nielevän selityksen siitä, että sinä kaipasit seuraa sodan ajaksi. Sitä paitsi, olet liian iso, että voisin enää piilotella sinua. Parasta on, että tulet näyttäytymään ja annat ymmärtää, että tämä kaikki on vakaan harkintamme tulosta."

Marillë ei vieläkään liikahda paikoiltaan. Isildur katsoo tätä voimatta ymmärtää, mitä häpeämistä asiassa mahtaa olla. Hän itse on pelkästään ylpeä vaimostaan; tämähän kasvattaa uutta elämää sisällään, mikä on suurin ihme maailmassa. Lopulta hän astuu aivan vaimonsa eteen. Hän irrottaa naisen kädet vatsan ympäriltä. Sitten hän työntää naisen hartioita vähän taemmas, ja tarttuu tätä kevyesti leuasta ja nostaa sitä ylemmäs. "Nyt näyttää paremmalta. Muista, että sinä olet kuningatar, ja sinä määrität sen, mikä on sopivaa ja mikä ei. Tartu nyt käsivarteeni, niin menemme tapaamaan haltioiden valtiaita."

"Sinä unohdat, että minä olen nainen, joka haluaa noudattaa samoja tapoja kuin kaikki muutkin naiset", Marillë puuskahtaa, mutta tarttuu silti miehen käteen ja lähtee huoneesta hänen rinnallaan.

"Etkä ole", Isildur sanoo hymyillen. "Sillä, jos olisit sellainen, minä en olisi koskaan pyytänyt sinua vaimokseni!"

Gil-galadin ympärille on kerääntynyt suuri joukko Imladrisin haltioita, jotka kaikki haluavat esittäytyä haltioiden mahtavimmalle valtiaalle. Kun haltiakuningas huomaa Isildurin tuoneen vaimonsa ulos, hän tulee heti tervehtimään tätä. Isildur ei ole kertonut hänelle vaimonsa tilasta, mutta jos haltia yllättyykin, siitä ei näy mitään merkkiä hänen kasvoillaan.

"Onnittelen teitä, hyvä kuningatar. Näen, että tämä lapsi on hartaasti toivottu", hän sanoo ja hymyilee.

"Sitä hän on", Marillë vastaa hämillään. "Kiitän teitä, teidän ylhäisyytenne."

Myös Círdanin kasvoilla on lämmin hymy hänen tavatessaan Marillën. "Uusi elämä sodan aattona valaa toivoa meidän kaikkien sydämiin", haltia lausuu juhlallisesti.  

Pojat tervehtivät äitiään huomattavasti riehakkaammin. He halaavat häntä ja haluavat kokeilla tämän vatsaa tunteakseen vauvan potkut, kuuntelematta lainkaan Marillën selityksiä siitä, että vauva nukkuu eikä sen vuoksi juuri liiku.

"Mutta _emmë_ , vatsasi on aivan valtava! Oletko varma, ettei siellä ole kahta?" Aratan huudahtaa tuijottaessaan äitiään.

"Lakkaa pelottelemasta äitiparkaa!" sanoo Ciryon.

"Parasta olla vain yksi, sillä kaksi uutta teidänlaistanne veisi järjen keneltä tahansa", huomauttaa Elendur.

"Meidänlaistamme! Mistä tiedät, ettei sieltä tule kahta uutta sinua?" Aratan sanoo. "Isä joutuisi ihan ymmälleen, kun ei osaisi päättää ketä teistä kolmesta rakastaa eniten."

"Minä kuulen, mitä te puhutte", toteaa Isildur, joka on seissyt aivan poikien takana. "Ja kenties nyt on parasta, että menette sisään lepuuttamaan matkasta väsyneitä päitänne. Kenties illallisella teistä irtoaa jo jotain järkevää puhetta, vaikka en laske toivoani sen varaan."


	29. Perijä

Ciryon on kuullut Imladrisista paljon. Nyt kun hän näkee paikan ensimmäistä kertaa, hän voi vain todeta, ettei mikään kerrottu ole tehnyt täyttä oikeutta laaksolle. Rivendell on linnoitus, turvapaikka, jonka Elrond löysi väelleen melkein kaksituhatta vuotta sitten, kun Sauron hyökkäsi haltioita vastaan aikeenaan ottaa Kolme Sormusta itselleen. Rivendell on kuitenkin aivan erilainen kuin muut linnoitukset, joita Ciryon nähnyt. Täällä ei ole kivimuureja, vallihautoja eikä korkeuksiin kohoavia vartiotorneja. Hän näkee vain taidolla rakennettuja taloja vuoren rinteessä, koristeellisia pylväitä ja siltoja monenlaisten puiden ja pensaiden keskellä. Kylä on satumaisen kaunis, niin kuin kaikki mitä haltiat ovat tehneet, mutta tärkeintä on sen sijainti. Se on suojaisassa laaksossa tietymättömien teiden päässä, ja väitetään, että kaikki sitä etsivät kulkevat harhaan, ellei mestari Elrondin hyvä tahto ole heidän puolellaan. Ja vaikka tämä olisi pelkkää puhetta, kylää on silti lähes mahdoton valloittaa. Ylhäältä sitä suojaavat jyrkät rinteet, ja alhaalta tapahtuvaa hyökkäystä vastaan olisi haltioiden helppo puolustautua jousin ja nuolin. Rivendellissä ei ole koskaan taisteltu ja suokoon _valar_ , ettei niin tapahtuisi vastaisuudessakaan.

Sotavalmistelut ovat täydessä vauhdissa. Elrondin talossa järjestetään joka päivä neuvotteluja, mutta niiden lisäksi ihmiset ja haltiat kokoontuvat ainakin kaksi kertaa päivässä Bruinenin varren niitylle harjoittelemaan taistelemista miekoin ja jousin. Koska heitä on paljon, he ovat jakaantuneet harjoitusvuoroihin. Elendur, Aratan ja Ciryon ovat saaneet päävastuun _dúnedainin_ kouluttamisesta, mutta isä ja isoisä käyvät joka päivä tarkastelemassa edistymistä ja antamassa neuvoja pojille.

Syyspäivä on lämmin, ja Ciryon istuu kivellä niityn reunalla leväten äskeisen miekkailuharjoituksen jälkeen. Se, että on johtaja, ei tarkoita, että saisi vain istua ja jaella käskyjä alemmilleen, niin kuin isä häntä terävästi muistutti tänäkin aamuna. Ciryon käärii paitansa hihat ylös ja ottaa kulauksen vettä leilistään. Hän miettii, miksi kyseinen sääntö ei näytä koskevan isää – Ciryon ei ole nähnyt tämän kädessä miekkaa kertaakaan sen jälkeen, kun he saapuivat laaksoon.

Ciryon katsoo veljeään, joka makaa nurmella vähän matkan päässä. Aratan ei oikeastaan ole rasittunut - hän päihitti Ciryonin melko helposti - mutta hän viettää nykyään paljon aikaa unelmoiden silmät ummessa rakkaastaan, joka on jäänyt Annúminasiin. Ciryon ei tiedä olisiko veljelleen kateellinen vai säälisikö tätä. Rakkaus on selvästi sekoittanut Aratanin pääparan, mutta toisaalta Ciryon ei muista, koska olisi viimeksi nähnyt veljen nauravan niin paljon - olkoonkin että hän nauraa enimmäkseen itsekseen ilman mitään näkyvää syytä.

Ciryonkin ajattelee välillä Calethia, vaikka yrittää unohtaa naisen parhaansa mukaan. Ciryon lähetti tälle lyhyen kirjeen ennen lähtöään, jossa pyysi vielä kerran anteeksi aiheuttamaansa harmia, mutta ei saanut naiselta minkäänlaista vastausta. Sitten hän kuuli Aratanilta, joka oli kuullut Melethililtä, että Caleth tyttärineen on muuttanut Annúminasista Fornostiin lapsuudenkotiinsa, ilmeisesti jotta tämän ei tarvitsisi olla yksin sodan aikana. Se, ettei nainen lähettänyt Ciryonille mitään viestiä asiasta, kertonee omaa kieltään siitä, ettei tämä halua olla enää missään tekemisissä hänen kanssaan.

Calethin mies Farion on tietysti Rivendellissä, mutta viimeiseksi Ciryon häneltä menisi kysymään Calethin kuulumisia. Hän ei ole kyennyt pyytämään mieheltä edes anteeksi, eikä varmaan pystyisi siihen myöhemminkään. Parasta olisi, jos hänen ei tarvitsi koskaan enää kohdata miestä silmästä silmään. Hän ei kuitenkaan ihmettelisi, vaikka joutuisi vielä istumaan samaan illallispöytään tämän kanssa. Hän pohtii hetken, miten selittäisi mestari Elrondille, minkä vuoksi hänen ei pitäisi joutua istumaan samassa pöydässä ministeri Farionin kanssa, mutta huomaa sen pian mahdottomaksi tehtäväksi.

"Tällaista vetelehdintääkö te kutsutte harjoitteluksi?"

Ciryon säpsähtää ja suoristautuu hetkessä. Isä on jälleen kerran hiipinyt hänen taakseen ääneti kuin varjo.

"Me vain lepäämme hetken", Ciryon sanoo kiireesti. Aratan makaa edelleen liikkumatta, itsekseen hymyillen, eikä näytä huomanneen isän saapumista. Isä istuutuu heidän välissään olevalle kivelle, ja katsoo niityllä kirmaavia sotilaita mitään näkemättömin silmin. Hän on varmaan juuri ollut jossakin neuvottelussa, ja kenties siinä käsitellyt asiat pyörivät yhä hänen mielessään.

"Heistä tulee päivä päivältä parempia", Ciryon sanoo jotain sanoakseen, mutta isä ei vastaa. Tämä vaikuttaa oudon levottomalta, nykii hihojaan ja haroo hiuksiaan, ja vilkuilee tuon tuostakin taakseen Elrondin taloon päin.

Aratan nousee istumaan ja tuijottaa hetken isää.

" _Atar_?" hän huudahtaa. "Nytkö se tapahtuu?"

"Niin luulen. Mutta minut häädettiin pois, eikä kysymyksiini vastattu", hän toteaa.

"Naiset osaavat hoitaa nämä asiat keskenään", Aratan toteaa.

"Niin, mutta minä en luota noihin haltianaisiin. Mitä he tietävät ihmisten lasten syntymisestä? En ole vakuuttunut siitä, että se on aivan samanlaista kuin haltioilla, vaikka mistä minä tietäisin. Joka tapauksessa, he käskivät minua olemaan huolehtimatta."

"Se menee varmasti hyvin. Äidille tämä kaikki on tuttua. Luulenpa, että hän saisi synnytettyä lapsen ilman apuakin", Aratan sanoo.

"Mutta minun täytyy tehdä jotakin! Minä olen kuningas, minulla pitäisi olla oikeus päästä todistamaan lapseni syntymää!" isä huudahtaa. Hän nousee kiveltä ja alkaa rampata edestakaisin harjoituskentän laitaa pitkin.

"Aratan, on parasta että haastat hänet kaksintaisteluun", Ciryon huomauttaa, kun isä on kauempana. "Hän tarvitsee jotain muuta ajateltavaa."

"Mitä? Miksi minä? En minä halua taistella häntä vastaan."

"En minäkään halua. Hän suuttuu, jos minä voitan, ja suuttuu, jos minä häviän, koska se osoittaa, etten ole harjoitellut riittävästi."

"Elendur saa taistelut isän kanssa päättymään aina tasapeliin. En vain tiedä, miten hän tekee sen. Pahus, miksi me väitimme, että pärjäämme ilman häntä ja annoimme hänen mennä nuuskimaan Elrondin kirjastoa? Hän ei tule sieltä ulos koko päivänä."

Lopulta Ciryon ja Aratan kuitenkin armahdetaan, sillä isä löytää Ohtarin ja ryhtyy harjoittamaan tätä miekan käytössä. Pojat palaavat Elrondin taloon kysymään uutisia äidistään, mutta palvelijatar ohjaa heidät ystävällisen päättäväisesti Tulisaliin odottamaan.

* * *

Omasta mielestään Isildur oli kauan poissa, ainakin tunnin. Mutta kun hän menee kysymään vaimonsa voinnista, hänet patistetaan jälleen lempeästi muualle odottamaan. Hän tuijottaa turhautuneena suljettua ovea, jonka takana hänen vaimonsa juuri nyt yrittää saattaa heidän viimeistä lastaan maailmaan. Miten kauan siinä voi muka kestää? Jonkin täytyy olla vialla.

 _Valarin_ armosta lapsen synnyttäminen ei ole erityisen kivuliasta tai vaarallista Númenorin naisille. Mutta he eivät ole enää Númenorissa. Isildur on kuullut, että jotkut naiset Keski-Maassa ovat kuolleet synnytykseen. Ajatus on kauhea, ja kun se kerran iskostui Isildurin mieleen, hän ei ole voinut sitä unohtaa. Ei, vaikka Marillë on vakuuttanut, että ainakaan hänelle synnyttäminen ei ole ollut täällä sen vaikeampaa kuin Númenorissa.

Isildur palaa kamariin, joka annettiin hänelle työhuoneeksi, kun he tulivat Elrondin taloon. Hän pohtii hetken, pitäisikö hänen ilmoittaa Anárionille, että heidän sukunsa on saamassa uuden jäsenen, mutta päättää jättää sen myöhemmäksi. Hänen on vaikea keskittyä mihinkään, kaikkein vähiten kommunikointiin Ithilin kiven välityksellä. Hän istuu alas ja haroo hetken hiuksiaan. Sitten hän nousee tuolilta ja alkaa ravata huonetta päästä päähän.

Isildur ei ole koskaan erityisemmin pitänyt vauvoista. Mitättömiä rääpäleitä, joista ei ikinä uskoisi voivan kasvaa aikuisia miehiä. Silti niillä on käsittämättömän kova ääni. On oikein, että naiset huolehtivat niiden hoidosta, koska heidän hermonsa soveltuvat paremmin sellaiseen työhön. Silti on väärin, että he salaavat lapsen syntymän miehiltä. Miehillä pitäisi olla oikeus tietää, kuinka lapsen tulo maailmaan oikein tapahtuu. 

Isildur ei ollut kotona silloin, kun Elendur aikanaan syntyi. Hän oli lähtenyt aamupäivällä ratsastamaan, ja palatessaan Anárion oli pysäyttänyt hänet ja pyytänyt hänet luokseen pelaamaan nopilla ja korteilla. Isildur oli sanonut, ettei se käynyt, koska hänen vaimonsa oli viimeisillään, mutta Anárion oli puhunut viinistä ja uunituoreista leipomuksista ja saanut hänet lopulta suostuteltua mukaansa. Ja niin hän oli mennyt, ja paikalle oli tullut myös Yúlaner, ja muutamia muita heidän ystäviään ja he olivat viettäneet varsin hauskan illan, ja kun Isildur oli myöhään yöllä palannut kotiinsa, hänet vietiin oitis tapaamaan perillistä. Isildur oli tuntenut syyllisyyttä ja häpeää siitä, että oli ollut pitämässä hauskaa muualla niin tärkeän tapahtuman aikana, ja oli kestänyt pitkään, ennen kuin hän oli ymmärtänyt, että se kaikki oli ollut ennalta sovittua ja järjestettyä, ja että illanvieton tarkoitus oli ollut pitää Isildur poissa jaloista esikoisen syntymän ajan.

"Kun sinulla on tapana sekaantua aina kaikkeen sellaiseen, mikä sinulle ei kuulu", oli Anárion puolustautunut.

Isildur oli päättänyt vakaasti, että toista kertaa häntä ei petettäisi. Mutta Aratan oli syntynyt salakavalasti, paria viikkoa aiemmin kuin olisi pitänyt, sillä aikaa, kun Isildur oli ollut pitämässä vastaanottoa Anárionin kanssa Tähtien Kupolissa. Kun Isildur tuli kotiin, lapsi tuhisi tyytyväisenä kehdossaan eikä osoittanut minkäänlaisia katumuksen merkkejä, vaikka oli juuri huijannut isäänsä.

Joten totta kai Isildur oli varmistanut, ettei vastaavaa enää pääsisi käymään kolmannen kohdalla. Hän halusi ehdottomasti olla läsnä, kun lapsi syntyisi. Hän oli kuningas, ja hänellä oli oikeus todistaa lapsensa syntymä ja varmistaa, ettei kukaan esimerkiksi vaihtanut lasta toiseen. Niinpä, kun hänelle kerrottiin, että kuningatar oli ryhtynyt synnyttämään, hän oli marssinut suoraa päätä kamariin välittämättä estelyistä. Hänellä ei ole selkeitä muistikuvia siitä, mitä sitten tapahtui. Hän on melko varma, että oli nähnyt verta. Se oli ollut selvä merkki siitä, että asiat olivat menossa pahasti vikaan, ja että hänen vaimonsa oli kuolemaisillaan. Hän ei kestänyt nähdä verta, kun kyse oli hänen vaimostaan. Hän oli varmaankin mennyt hieman sekaisin, sillä hän ei muista mitään muuta Ciryonin syntymästä. Hänet oli varmaankin viety pois kamarista häiritsemästä, eikä hän siinä mielentilassa ollut enää muistanut vastustella. Marillë itse ei kuulemma ollut edes huomannut, että Isildur oli ollut huoneessa.

Tällä kertaa Isildur ei aio tunkeutua huoneeseen, mutta hän päättää mennä kysymään asioiden edistymisestä vielä kerran.

* * *

Isää ei näy illallisella. Ciryon ei tiedä, onko se hyvä vai huono merkki. Kun he ovat lopettelemassa illallista, palveluspoika juoksee Elendurin luo ja kertoo, että heitä odotetaan. Kaikki kolme kiirehtivät puoliksi juosten talon eteläiseen siipeen, jossa vanhempien huoneet ovat. Käytävä on tyhjä, mutta Elendur koputtaa suureen tammioveen, johon on kaiverrettu koristeellisia kuvioita. Oven avaa palvelijatar, joka päästää heidät sisään ja kehottaa heitä menemään eteenpäin makuukammioon.

Ciryon ilahtuu nähdessään äitinsä istuvan vuoteella hyvinvoivan näköisenä. Äiti pitelee sylissään jotain, mikä näyttää kangaskääröltä, mutta jossakin siellä mytyn sisässä on Ciryonin pikkusisarus. Isä partioi vuoteen äärellä uhkaavana kuin pentuaan vahtiva susi, valmiina puraisemaan käden irti jokaiselta, joka tulee liian lähelle. Kun hän näkee poikiensa saapuvan, hän astuu syrjään, jotta nämä pääsevät tervehtimään tulokasta.

Aratan on kahdella harppauksella vuoteen ääressä ja sieppaa lapsen syliinsä. "Tässäkö kaikki? Tällainen kirppu! Oletteko aivan varmoja, ettei sinne jäänyt vielä toista?" hän huudahtaa muka järkyttyneenä.

"Luulen, että olisin huomannut, jos niin olisi", äiti toteaa kärsivällisesti.

"Kaikki se vouhotus tällaisen pikku otuksen vuoksi", Aratan jatkaa vauhtiin päästyään. "Mutta olkoon kitukasvuinen tai ei, Melethil rakastuisi tähän oikopäätä! Hän rakastaa vauvoja! Minä taidan viedä tämän Melethilille, koska ettehän te tätä tarvitse. Olette liian vanhojakin kasvattamaan lasta. Kaikki luulevat, että olette lapsen isovanhempia." 

Isää vitsit eivät huvita. Hän ottaa vauvan Aratanilta väittäen, että lapsiparka pelkää tämän elämöintiä. "Sitä paitsi tämä on paljon suurempi kuin sinä olit syntyessäsi", hän sanoo. "Totta puhuen, minun oli vaikea uskoa sinua pojaksi, koska olit niin pieni, enkä ollut aivan vakuuttunut sittenkään, kun kapalosi oli riisuttu. No, Ciryon, tule tervehtimään pikkuveljeäsi", isä kehottaa.

Ciryon astelee kuuliaisesti katsomaan vauvaa lähempää. Hänen lieväksi kauhukseen isä lykkää lapsen hänen syliinsä. Vauva tuntuu lämpimältä ja painavammalta kuin Ciryon odotti, eikä se ilmeisesti mene rikki niin helposti kuin hän on kuvitellut. Lapsi raottaa hieman silmiään ja vaikuttaa varsin tyytyväiseltä, eikä ollenkaan pelästyneeltä siitä, että häntä on viskelty sylistä toiseen koko olemattoman lyhyen elämänsä ajan. Ciryon ei osaa muuta kuin tuijottaa lasta. Hän ei ole koskaan pitänyt vastasyntynyttä sylissään. Ja tuleeko enää koskaan pitämään, sen tietävät vain _valar_.

Ciryon ojentaa vauvan Elendurille, joka ottaa lapsen ja pitelee tätä yllättävän varmoin ottein. Elendur vahvistaa, että lapsi on todellakin kookkaampi kuin Aratan ja Ciryon olivat vastasyntyneinä, joten tästä varmasti kasvaisi suuri ja vahva mies. Ciryonista tuntuu epämukavalta ajatella, että veljet ovat joskus pidelleet häntäkin sylissään ja arvatenkin vitsailleet hänen pienuudestaan. Siitä he tosin vitsailevat vielä tänäkin päivänä, sillä jotkut asiat eivät muutu. Uusi vauva toivon mukaan välttyisi Ciryonin kohtalolta, ja kasvaisi seitsemän jalan pituiseksi niin kuin kuninkaallisen kuuluu.

* * *

Marillë on iloinen ja helpottunut siitä, että raskaus on viimein ohi. Hän oli jo aivan kyllästynyt kantamaan lasta sisällään. Isilmë on hankkinut Rivendelliin lapsenpiian, nuoren mutta tomeran neitosen Annúminasista, joten Marillë voi nyt vihdoin keskittyä lepäämään ja keräämään voimiaan. Synnytykset eivät tietysti koskaan olleet vaivattomia, mutta neljännen kohdalla hän tiesi jo mitä odottaa, ja kaikki sujui niin kuin edellistenkin kanssa. Silti hän tuntee itsensä nyt väsyneemmäksi kuin aiemmin, mihin on ehkä syynä hänen korkea ikänsä. Lapsen saaminen verottaa aina voimia, mutta kenties Rivendellin kaltainen rauhan tyyssija auttaisi häntä toipumaan tavallista nopeammin.

Poika on suloinen vauva, vaikka osoittaa jo merkkejä vahvasta luonteesta. Lapsi tuntuu kaipaavan huomiota silloinkin, kun mikään ei ole vialla, mutta se ei haittaa Marillëa, sillä hän voisi viettää kaiket päivät lasta ihaillen ja leikittäen. Hän antaa mielihyvin hoitajan pestä vauvan, vaihtaa tämän kapalot ja tehdä muut likaiset työt, mutta hän imettää lapsen itse. Vaikka jotkut ylhäiset naiset ovat sitä mieltä, ettei naisen tule ruokkia lastaan niin kuin lehmä ruokkii vasikkaansa, Marillë ei ole samaa mieltä. Jos luonto on suonut naiselle kyvyn imettää lastaan, miksi tämä mahdollisuus pitäisi jättää käyttämättä?

Isildur on mennyt lapsesta sekaisin, mikä ei yllätä Marillëa. Marillë ei muista, koska olisi viimeksi nähnyt miehensä näin onnellisena. Poissa ovat kaikki epäilyt siitä, mitä haltiat heistä ajattelevat sekä murhe siitä, että hän joutuu kohta jättämään lapsen sodan vuoksi. Marillë katsoo viisaimmaksi olla puuttumatta miehen iloon millään tavalla, vaikka se hieman ärsyttääkin häntä. Isildur haluaa näyttää lasta jokaikiselle vastaantulijalle, ja on pakahtua ylpeyteensä, ikään kuin poika olisi yksin hänen aikaansaannostaan, ja vaimo vain toimittaa tämän kruununjalokiven esittelytelineen virkaa.

Isildur antoi lapselle nimeksi Valandil, koska tämä on _valarin_ lahja _dúnedainille_ sodan kynnyksellä, niin kuin hän sanoo, ja lapsen syntymä tarkoittaa, että toivo elää nyt ja ikuisesti, kunhan he kaikki muistaisivat pysyä _valarin_ ystävinä. Lisäksi on muistettava, että ensimmäinen Andúniën ruhtinas oli myös nimeltään Valandil, ja kukaties tästäkin lapsesta tulisi ensimmäinen laatuaan, missä asiassa, se jäisi nähtäväksi.

"Mutta meillä on ollut tapana antaa lapsillemme ainutlaatuiset nimet, sen sijaan, että valitsisimme nimen menneisyyden suurmiesten joukosta", huomautti Marillë.

"Tästä lapsesta tulee vielä jotakin suurta ja merkittävää, ja sen vuoksi hän ansaitsee nimen, jolla on suuri historia", Isildur totesi, eikä Marillëlla ollut siihen mitään sanottavaa. Isildur on kuningas, ja saa päättää miksikä hänen lapsiaan kutsutaan.

Isildur vie Valandilin joka ilta Tulisaliin, jossa pienokainen on aina kunniavieras ja kaikkien huomion kohde. Haltiat ovat jo ehtineet sepittää laulun Valandilille, jossa tälle povataan niin pitkää ikää, menestystä kuin rakkauttakin. Marillën lohtuna on, ettei Valandil itse tule muistamaan tästä kaikesta mitään, sillä muuten tästä varmasti kasvaisi omahyväisin ja ylpein pikkuprinssi, mitä Keski-Maa on koskaan nähnyt.

"Ajatelkaa, neljä poikaa!" huudahtaa Isildur, kun he istuvat Tulisalissa alati palavan takkatulen ääressä ja kuuntelevat haltioiden hiljaista musisointia. Isildur on suorittanut tämän laskutoimituksen useita kertoja viime päivinä, mutta lopputulos saa hänet yhä yllättymään. "En tiedä ketään toista miestä, kenellä olisi yhtä monta poikaa! Kaikki kunnia veljelleni, jolla on neljä lasta, mutta näistä kolme on tyttäriä. Hän sai niitä, koska on lempeä ja huolehtivainen luonteeltaan. Minä taas olen liian miehekäs saadakseni tyttäriä."

"Fëanorilla oli seitsemän poikaa", huomauttaa joku haltioista.

"Minä tarkoitin ihmismiestä", Isildur vastaa hieman närkästyneenä. 

"Minun kasvatti-isälläni oli viisi poikaa, jos en laske itseäni", toteaa Ohtar. "Ja kylällä asui eräs, jolla oli yhdeksän."

"Kääntyykö aseenkantajanikin minua vastaan?" huudahtaa Isildur. "Hyvä on, unohtakaamme pohjalaisetkin. Tarkoitan _dúnedainia_. En tiedä ketään meidän ylhäisestä kansastamme, jolla olisi yhtä monta poikaa. Ja nyt lienee parasta, että lähdemme yöpuulle ennen kuin joku ehtii todistaa tämänkin väitteeni vääräksi."

Marillë on tyytyväinen, että Isildur tajuaa olla uhoamatta enempää. Marillë kantaa lapsen lastenkamariin. Koska poika herää useita kertoja yössä vaatimaan ruokaa, Marillë on järjestänyt itselleen vuoteen sinne. Isildur seuraa häntä huoneeseen, mikä järkyttää lapsen hoitajaa, sillä se ei ole miesten aluetta. Isildur ei kuitenkaan malttaisi jättää poikaa hetkeksikään silmistään.

Marillë laskee vauvan kehtoon, ja Isildur asettuu istumaan sen ääreen ja silittelee pientä, hentojen hiussuortuvien peittämää päätä. Marillë huokaa ja pyytää hoitajaa jättämään heidät hetkeksi kahden. Marillë ei muista, että Isildur olisi jäänyt toivottelemaan vanhemmille pojilleen hyvää yötä, kun nämä olivat vauvoja. Hän ei juuri viettänyt aikaansa poikiensa kanssa ennen kuin nämä olivat riittävän isoja harjoittelemaan jousiammuntaa ja ratsastamaan hevosella, paitsi ehkä Elendurin, sillä tämä oli esikoinen ja suuri ihmetyksen aihe Isildurille. Mutta silloinkin hän oli vain käynyt katsomassa vauvaa kerran päivässä ja oli pidellyt tätä sylissään kömpelösti ja oudoksuen. Hänestä vauvat olivat omituisia, eikä hän sietänyt niiden itkua. Nyt näyttää melkein siltä kuin mies haluaisi auttaa vauvan hoitamisessa, niin naurettava ajatus kuin se onkin.

Viimein Isildur nousee. Hän astuu Marillën luo, vetää tämän syliinsä ja halaa tätä lujasti. Hän näyttää yhtäkkiä onnettomalta. Äskeinen riemu näyttää nopeasti kääntyneen suruksi, kun hän pääsi pois muiden katseiden alta.

"En kestä sitä, että joudun pian jättämään hänet", hän kuiskaa lohduttomana.

"Älä ajattele sitä."

"Minä yritän, mutta en onnistu siinä. Minä rakastan tuota pikku veijaria aivan liikaa."

Hän toivottaa Marillëlle hyvää yötä ja astuu huoneesta hämärään käytävään.


	30. Neuvonpito

_Imladris, Vuonna 3433 Toista Aikaa_

Elendur on päivä päivältä vakuuttuneempi siltä, että _dúnedain_ -armeija on valmis. Miehet ovat oppineet nopeasti, ja he ovat jo varsin uljas näky, kun ovat saaneet vastataotut miekat käsiinsä ja kiiltävät kypärät päähänsä. Suuri osa heistä on ensimmäisen, toisen tai kolmannen polven númenorilaisia, niiden jälkeläisiä, jotka purjehtivat Keski-Maahan Elendilin laivoissa. Lahjamaan vaikutus näkyy heissä yhä vahvana, toisin kuin monissa Etelä-Valtakunnan maaseudun asukkaissa, joiden esi-isät muuttivat Númenorista Keski-Maahan jo vuosisatoja sitten. Etelässä ovat monet avioituneet vähäisempien kansojen kanssa, ja se tuntuu vähentävän jälkeläisten elinikää ja elinvoimaa. Mutta on pohjoisen armeijassakin mukana vähäisempien kansojen ihmisiä: lyhytkasvuisia, parrakkaita, mutta kuitenkin ruumiiltaan vahvoja ja kovaan työhön tottuneita miehiä, eivätkä he sotisovissaan näytä _dúnedainia_ heikommilta.

Ei kuitenkaan ole Elendurin päätettävissä, koska he lähtisivät. Aivan vielä se ei tapahdu, sillä talvi lähestyy, eivätkä pohjoisen ihmiset tee pitkiä marsseja talviaikaan. Sen vuoksi Elendur on alkanut opettaa miehille jousiammuntaa. Se ei ole tarpeellinen taito kaikille, sillä Mordorin portilla taistelu käytäisiin joka tapauksessa kasvotusten mies miestä vastaan, tai mies örkkiä vastaan, eikä heillä edes ole riittävästi jousia, mutta perusteiden hallinnasta ei varmasti olisi kenellekään haittaa. Jotkut heistä hallitsevat jo perusteet, sillä he käyttävät jousia metsästykseen, ja erityisen lahjakkaiksi osoittautuvia voitaisiin harkita jousimiesyksiköihin, jos he osaisivat käsitellä myös hevosia, ja osuisivat maaliin myös ratsailta.

Niityn laitaan on asetettu kolme maalitaulua. Elendur näyttää sotilaille mallia. Hän asettuu puoliväliin kenttää ja ampuu nuolen reunimmaiseen tauluun, lähelle keskikohtaa. Sitten hän komentaa kolme miestä eturivistä ottamaan jouset ja tekemään saman perässä. Hän antaa ohjeita, korjaa heidän asentoaan, mutta siitä huolimatta nuolet sinkoilevat minne sattuu. Elendur huokaa. Ilmeisesti nämä nuorukaiset eivät ole koskaan ennen nähneet jousta tai nuolta. Hän käskee miehiä astumaan sivummalle, ja pyytää kahta koulutuksessa avustavaa ritaria näyttämään mallia vuorostaan. He onnistuvat paremmin, eikä Elendur heiltä vähempää odottanutkaan. Hän kääntyy uudelleen sotilaiden puoleen.

"No niin? Onko joukossanne ketään, joka olisi ampunut joskus aiemmin? Haluaisiko hän tulla koettamaan?"

Nuorukaiset vilkuilevat toisiaan ja saappaankärkiään ja mumisevat jotain epämääräistä vastaukseksi. Elendur odottaa mutta kukaan ei astu esiin. Hän aikoo juuri käskeä kolme uutta epävarman näköistä nuorukaista kentälle, kun jostakin hyvin kaukaa viuhuu nuoli vain hieman hänen päänsä yli, ja iskeytyy suoraan reunimmaisen maalitaulun keskipisteeseen, Elendurin äsken ampuman nuolen viereen. 

"Tähän tapaanko?" kuuluu heleä huudahdus kentän kaukaisimmasta päästä.

Elendur katsoo taakseen. Häntä kohti astelee vaalea, vihreisiin ja ruskeisiin pukeutunut haltia kepein askelin ja hymy huulillaan.

"Mitä tuo oli? Yritittekö tappaa minut?" Elendur ärähtää, kun haltia on lähempänä.

Haltia nauraa. "Eihän se mennyt läheltäkään. Oletteko te noin pelokas?"

"Jos teidän tekee mielenne harjoitella, on parasta että teette sen omienne parissa." 

"Luulen, että minusta olisi enemmän hyötyä opettajana", haltia toteaa. "Harjoitusta en kaipaa. Osaan jo ampua niin hyvin kuin on mahdollista, oli haltia tai ihminen."

"Jousenne on pienempi ja kevyempi kuin meidän. Tuskin sillä saa kaadettua muuta kuin kaikkein pikkuruisimman örkin."

"Te tuskin saisittekaan", haltia sanoo naurahtaen. "Mutta kun tietää, mihin tähtää, tällä jousella kaataa vaikka _múmakin_."

"Sen minä totisesti haluaisin nähdä", Elendur tokaisee.

"Te ihmiset olette kovin varomattomia toiveidenne kanssa. Luulenpa, että jos oikeasti kohtaisitte hirmuisen _múmakin_ , te järkyttyisitte niin, että juoksisitte karkuun ettekä uskaltaisi katsoa, kun minä surmaan sen jousellani."

Elendur saa nieltyä kiukkunsa vain vaivoin. Hän ei ole koskaan tavannut yhtä ylimielistä haltiaa. Eikö tämä tiedä, kenelle puhuu? Elendur toivoo, että haltia jättäisi heidät rauhaan. Ylivertaisen ampujan läsnäolo harjoituksissa vain lannistaa hänen sotilaansa. Eihän näillä ole mitään mahdollisuutta päästä lähellekään sitä tasoa, jonka tämä haltia on saavuttanut satojen, ehkä tuhansien elinvuosiensa aikana.

Mutta haltia ei tee elettäkään poistuakseen. Hän katsahtaa nuoriin sotureihin ja sitten taas Elenduriin.

"Te olette Isildurin poika, mutta kuka heistä?" hän kysyy.

"Te tulitte tänne kutsumatta, joten lienee teidän tehtävänne esittäytyä ensin ja selittää millä asialla olette. En ole nähnyt teitä aiemmin."

"Taidatte olla pojista ensimmäinen, kun olette noin tietoinen omasta arvostanne. No, minä olen Thranduil, Suuren Vihermetsän kuninkaan Oropherin poika. Isäni lähetti minut tänne selvittämään, milloin lähdemme haastamaan Sauronin. Olette viivytelleet täällä jo pitkään, mutta nyt kun katson näitä ihmisiä tässä kentän laidalla, alan ymmärtää minkä vuoksi. Tuollainen joukkio ei pärjäisi sodassa puoltakaan päivää ilman vuosien uurasta harjoittelua."

Haltia on siis korkea-arvoinen, mutta se ei oikeuta häntä puhumaan noin vähättelevästi. Elendur esittelee itsensä lyhyesti ja kääntyy sitten sotilaidensa puoleen ja sanoo harjoituksen jatkuvan. Thranduil siirtyy vähän sivummalle ja katselee heidän touhujaan omahyväinen hymy huulillaan. Miehet eivät ammu yhtään paremmin, useista yrityksistä huolimatta, ja Elendur joutuu tekemään kaikkensa pysyäkseen kärsivällisenä tilanteessa.

Jonkin ajan kuluttua haltia astuu takaisin kentälle ja alkaa lupaa kysymättä selittää sotilaille, kuinka heidän pitäisi seistä, pidellä nuolta ja jännittää jousta. Elendur ei pidä siitä, että haltia sekaantuu hänen tehtäviinsä, mutta kun nuolet alkavat löytää paremmin maaliin, hän vaikenee ja antaa Thranduilin jatkaa. Tämä on kaiketi niitä hetkiä, jolloin miehen on vain nöyrryttävä, niin katkeralta kuin se tuntuukin.

Jonkin ajan päästä Aratan ja Ciryon tulevat kentän laitaan omien ryhmiensä kanssa, ja Elendur lopettaa harjoituksen. Veljet katsovat Thranduilia uteliaana, ja tämä esittäytyy heille sangen kohteliaasti. Sitten haltia lähtee Elendurin perässä kohti Elrondin taloa.

Talon edessä on kivetty etupiha, jolla on penkkejä ja useita kukkaistutuksia. Talo on rakennettu mäenrinteeseen, ja etupihaa reunustaa puusta rakennettu matala aita. Elendur näkee nuorimman pikkuveljensä kirmailevan edestakaisin pitkin pihaa ja huitovan pienellä puumiekallaan kohti kukkaistutuksia. Tämä huitaisee aseensa valkokukkaisen pensaan läpi niin että lukuisat terälehdet sinkoilevat ilmaan ja putoilevat pojan päälle.

" _Atya_ , _atya_! Katso! Sataa lunta!" hän hihkuu.

Elendur näkee isänsä astuvan esiin pylvään vierestä, josta tämä seuraili huvittuneena pojan touhuja. "No, no! Nyt saa riittää kukkien tuhoaminen, tai suututat vielä mestari Elrondin."

Elendur nousee pihaan johtavat portaat. Valandil riemastuu huomatessaan isoveljensä ja juoksee tätä vastaan. Elendur nappaa pojan syliinsä.

"No, pikkusotilas! Mitä sinä olet tänään puuhaillut?"

"Minä piirsin!" hihkaisee poika.

"Vai niin? Mitä sinä piirsit?"

"Karhun ja peikon ja lohikäärmeen… niin ja entvaimon! Mutta tyhmä Erestor pyyhki ne pois!"

"Erestor antoi hänelle hiilenpalan ja paperia", selittää Isildur. "Ja kun paperi loppui, poika jatkoi piirustamista lattioihin ja seiniin."

"Ne olivat varmasti todella hienoja kuvia", Elendur sanoo.

Sitten Isildur huomaa Thranduilin, joka on noussut pihaan Elendurin perässä.

"Thranduil! Oletko se todella sinä? Terve tavattuamme!" hän huudahtaa ja syöksyy syleilemään haltiaa. "En tiennyt, että olit jo tullut!"

"Rakas ystävä! Siitä on jo tovi, kun viimeksi tapasimme!" Thranduil vastaa.

Isildur katsoo häntä, pidellen yhä käsiään haltian harteilla. "Tovi? Vuosia on vierähtänyt vähintään sata siitä, kun vierailin Emyn Duirilla."

"Sata tai kaksi, minulle sillä on vähän merkitystä. Mutta näen, että sinä olet muuttunut."

"Tiedän sen. En ole enää nuori mies, ja se näkyy."

"No, en minäkään ole enää nuori haltia, vaikka se ei näkyisikään. Korviimme kantautui, että sukuunne on kuitenkin syntynyt iltatähti. Tässäkö hän on?" Thranduil kääntyy katsomaan poikaa, jota Elendur pitelee sylissään. Valandil tuijottaa Thranduilia uteliaana. "On hassua, miten samalta ihmislapset ja haltialapset näyttävät", haltia sanoo. "Tuskin huomaisin eroa, ellen sitten kurkistaisi noiden hiussuortuvien alle ja katsoisi hänen korvansa muotoa." Sitten Thranduil katsoo suoraan Elenduriin ja hymyilee hieman arvoituksellisesti. "Vaikea uskoa, että vain muutama hetki sitten tämä tässä oli samankokoinen."    

Isildur nauraa. "Totisesti! Nämä kasvavat nopeasti." Sitten hän vakavoituu, ilo katoaa silmistä. "Elimme silloin toisenlaisia aikoja, mutta sama pelko sydämissämme. Eikä meillä nyt ole laivoja, joilla paeta tuhoa."

"Laivoja on", Thranduil muistuttaa, "mutta ei paikkaa minne mennä. Sillä en minäkään jättäisi Keski-Maata, tapahtui miten hyvänsä. Tämä on ainoa koti, joka minulla on."

Kun he menevät taloon, Elendur on yhä yllättynyt siitä, että isä ja Thranduil ovat mitä ilmeisimmin hyviä ystäviä vuosien takaa. Elendur kuvitteli tuntevansa isänsä läpikotaisin, mutta tämä näyttää ehtineen tehdä paljon sellaista, mistä Elendurilla ei ole ollut aavistustakaan.

"Minusta hän on ylimielinen", Elendur toteaa myöhemmin illalla, kun he istuvat Tulisalissa illallisen jälkeen.

Isä naurahtaa. "Et ole tavannut hänen isäänsä. Oropher melkein ampui minut, kun seurueeni astui hänen mailleen, vaikka olimme ilmoittaneet tulostamme hyvissä ajoin ennakkoon. Ei kuulemma halunnut ihmisiä linnansa maille. Mutta Thranduil tuli väliin ja vakuutti isänsä siitä, että olisi viisasta ottaa minut ystävällisesti vastaan. Sinun täytyy ymmärtää, että nämä haltiat ovat asuneet pitkään omissa oloissaan keskellä metsää, eivätkä he suhtaudu muihin kansoihin yhtä hyväntahtoisesti ja ymmärtäväisesti kuin Lindonin ja Imladrisin väki."

"Onko Keski-Maassa yhtäkään paikkaa, jossa et olisi joskus käynyt? En lainkaan muista sinun vierailleen Eryn Galenissa."

"Tottahan minä halusin tietää, millaista väkeä naapureissamme ja vähän kauempanakin asuu. Ja mitä Suuren Vihermetsän matkaan tulee, se tapahtui samalla matkalla, jolla kävin ensi kertaa tutustumassa pohjalaisiin ja Anduinin laakson asukkaisiin. Olit nuori, ja olimme vasta saapuneet Keski-Maahan. En varmaan katsonut tarpeelliseksi kertoa sinulle matkojeni yksityiskohtia, kun minulla oli silloin niin paljon muutakin tekemistä."

"Pelargirin aikoja", Elendur sanoo hiljaa ja vaikenee. Hän ei muistele niitä aikoja lämmöllä.

"Viihdyin silloin paremmin matkoilla kuin sinun ja äitisi luona. Tiedät kyllä, miten suuresti olen katunut sitä."

Elendur kääntyy äkkiä isäänsä päin ja tarttuu hänen käsiinsä. " _Atarinya,_ kadut turhaan! Katso nyt: tässä me olemme lähdössä sotaan, mutta emme ole yksin. Pohjalaiset ovat jo tukenamme, ja nyt myös Eryn Galenin ylpeä kuningas on liittymässä meihin. Ja ketkä muut vielä? Meillä on ystäviä kaikkialla Keski-Maassa, kiitos sinun matkojesi."

Isä hymyilee. "Odotamme kääpiökuningas Dúrinin saapuvan Moriasta aivan näinä päivinä. Ja Lórienin kuningas Amdír on myös tulossa Gil-galadin neuvonpitoon."

"Lisää liittolaisia!" Elendur huudahtaa. Sitten hän kääntyy takaisin saliin päin ja näkee Thranduilin toisella puolella, salohaltioiden joukossa. Heidän katseensa kohtaavat, ja Elendur kääntyy nopeasti muualle. Thranduil vaikuttaa oudolta ja aivan erilaiselta kuin muut haltiat. Muut haltiat pyrkivät ihmisten seurassa kätkemään sen, että ovat erilaisia ja ajattelevat eri lailla, mutta Thranduil ei näytä tekevän niin. Aiemmin päivällä tämä ei lainkaan peitellyt sitä tosiasiaa, että haltiat ovat monessa asiassa ihmisiä taitavampia, ja tuntui vieläpä olevan siitä ylpeä. Elendur ei osaa päättää, pitäisikö hänen olla vihainen Thranduilille tällaisen röyhkeyden vuoksi, vai kenties kiittää tätä siitä, että tämä tohtii olla oma itsensä vähäisempien olentojen seurassa.

* * *

Morian kuningas Durin IV saapuu Imladrisiin kolmen seuralaisen kanssa. Haltioiden ja kääpiöiden välit eivät aina ole olleet lämpimät, ja laaksosta löytyy nytkin monta sellaista, joiden mielestä kääpiöitä ei olisi kaivattu mukaan Gil-galadin suureen neuvonpitoon. Sodassa heidän kirveistään ja vahvoista käsivarsistaan olisi toki hyötyä, mutta tarvitseeko heidän todella saada tietoonsa kaikki _eldarin_ suunnitelmat?

Isildur kohtaa kääpiökuninkaan sattumalta, kun tämä astelee kapealla tiellä Elrondin talon lähettyvillä. Durin katselee kiinnostuneena haltioiden rakennuksia, eikä huomaa Isilduria ennen kuin he melkein törmäävät. Valandil on Isildurin mukana, sillä heillä on ollut tapana käydä lyhyellä kävelyllä aina aamuisin ennen kuin Isildur joutuu rientämään neuvotteluihin tai harjoituskentälle. Poika on kolmevuotias, eikä hänen tiedonjanollaan ole rajoja. Hän on kiinnostunut aivan kaikesta maan ja taivaan välillä, ja vaatii isäänsä kertomaan jokaisen näkemänsä kasvin ja hyönteisen nimen, ja tuohtuu jos ei saa asiantuntevaa vastausta. Jos vain mahdollista, Isildur viettäisi kaiken aikansa pojan seurassa. Valandil todella on _valarin_ lahja - hän on tuonut mittaamattoman määrän iloa tähän muuten synkkään aikaan, kuin auttaakseen isäänsä kestämään paremmin tulevien vuosien kauheudet.

Isildur tervehtii kääpiöiden valtiasta ja kysyy kohteliaasti, millaisen vaikutelman tämä on saanut haltialaaksosta ja sen rakennuksista. Isildur on kerran käynyt Moriassa ja hän on nähnyt miten suuressa arvossa kääpiöt pitävät rakentamisen taitoa. Hän kuulisi mielellään, mitä mieltä kääpiöt ovat Osgiliathista, mutta arvelee, ettei tule koskaan saamaan kääpiökuningasta vieraakseen, sillä kääpiöt eivät ole taipuvaisia matkustelemaan huvin vuoksi.

Durinille puhuessaan Isildur ei lainkaan huomaa, kuinka Valandil tuijottaa kääpiötä silmät ihmetyksestä ymmyrkäisinä. Kohta pieni käsi hamuaa kohti pitkää ja tuuheaa valkeaa partaa. Yhtäkkiä Durin kiljaisee, kun hänen partaansa nykäistään kokeilevasti.

"No! Päästä irti kuninkaan parrasta, hupsu!" huudahtaa Isildur, samaan aikaan sekä järkyttyneenä että äärimmäisen huvittuneena. Hän tekee kaikkensa, ettei purskahtaisi nauruun, sillä hän tietää, miten tärkeä ja merkityksellinen parta on kääpiöille. Mitä pitempi ja paksumpi parta, sitä kunnioitettavampi on sen kantaja, ja Durinin tuuhea, maata hipova parta on varmasti hienompi kuin yhdelläkään muulla hänen kuningaskunnassaan. Isildur tarttuu Valandilin käteen ja vetää sen kauemmas kääpiökuninkaan parrasta hellästi mutta päättäväisesti.

Durinin kasvot ovat muuttuneet hyvin punaisiksi, ja hän sukii partaansa kiivaasti ikään kuin pelkäisi sen sotkeentuneen.

" _Atya_! Tuon sedän naamasta kasvaa turkki!"

"Minä pyydän anteeksi poikani käytöstä", Isildur sanoo, ja yrittää peittää naurunpuuskan yskimällä. "Hän ei ole ennen nähnyt partaa, ei varsinkaan tuollaista, tuota, valioluokan… kasvojen koristusta."

Durin rykäisee. "No, mitäpä tuosta. Tuollaiset vintiöt eivät osaa pitää näppejään erossa asioista, jotka eivät heille kuulu. Te ihmiset opitte vasta sitten, kun olette polttaneet kätenne, jos opitte silloinkaan. Teidän on parasta pitää häntä silmällä, Elendilin poika, ja itseänne myös", kääpiö opastaa Isilduria.

"Minä yritän", Isildur vastaa. Hän toivottaa kääpiölle hyvää päivänjatkoa, kaappaa lapsen syliinsä ja kiiruhtaa takaisin Elrondin taloon.

Hän uskaltaa nauraa tapahtuneelle vasta kertoessaan siitä vaimolleen lastenkamarin suljetun oven takana.

"No, kyllä minäkin haluaisin tunnustella hänen partaansa", Marillë toteaa tyynesti. "Onkohan se kovin karhea? Kutiseeko se? Ja eikö hänelle tule kuuma kesällä, kun aurinko lämmittää?"

"Se oli yllättävän pehmeä, kun käteni hipaisi sitä irrottaessani pojan kättä", Isildur paljastaa.

Valandil puolestaan on löytänyt palikat, jotka haltiat antoivat hänelle syntymäpäivälahjaksi. Hän ilmoittaa ryhtyvänsä rakentamaan "kääpiökuninkaan linnaa", ja Isildur päättää auttaa poikaa.

* * *

Gil-galad ja Elrond järjestävät neuvonpidon salaisessa paikassa, pienellä sisäpihalla, jonka olemassaolosta Isildur ei ole tiennyt mitään, vaikka on asunut Imladrisissa yli kolme vuotta. Talven selkä on taittunut ja auringon lämmittävät säteet lankeavat kivettyyn pihaan. Paikalla ovat Gil-galadin ja Elrondin lisäksi Erestor ja Glorfindel Elrondin talon väestä, Círdan ja hänen palvelijansa Galdor Mithlondista, Celeborn ja Galadriel sekä kuningas Amdír poikansa Amrothin kanssa Lórienista, Thranduil Suuresta Vihermetsästä, kääpiökuningas Durin Moriasta, ja ihmisten pohjoista ja eteläistä valtakuntaa edustavat Elendil ja Isildur.

Gil-galad pitää ensimmäisen puheenvuoron, jonka aluksi hän toivottaa kaikki lämpimästi tervetulleiksi. Tervehdysten ja esittelyjen jälkeen hän käy varsinaiseen asiaan. "Kuten kaikki tiedämme, Sauron on hyökännyt ihmisten Eteläiseen Kuningaskuntaan suurella voimalla. Hän ei siis kuollut Númenorin tuhossa, kuten me hetken ehdimme toivoa, vaan palasi vaivihkaa takaisin Mustaan Torniinsa Mordorin maahan. Kukaan ei tiettävästi ole nähnyt hänen hahmoaan, vaan hän on lähettänyt taisteluun voimalliset palvelijansa, _úlairin,_ jotka paremmin tunnetaan nimellä _nazgûl_ , sormusaaveet. Uskomme, että hyökkäyksen syynä on Sauronin viha _dúnedainia_ kohtaan. Arvatenkin hänen päämääränään oli tuhota kaikki Númenorin asukkaat, mutta kun hän huomasi Elendilin ja tämän poikien selviytyneen, hän päätti iskeä niin pian kuin pystyi, jotta ihmisten mahti ei pääsisi kasvamaan liian suureksi, ja uhaksi hänelle itselleen.

"Monet meistä muistavat, kuinka _edain_ tulivat avuksemme Ensimmäisellä Ajalla sodassa Morgothia vastaan. Ja nekin, jotka eivät muista, ovat siitä kuulleet. Muistamme myös, etteivät ihmiset unohtaneet meitä senkään jälkeen, kun saivat Lahjamaan _valarilta_. He purjehtivat avuksemme Keski-Maahan, kun tarvitsimme heitä. Olemme nyt täällä, koska on selvää, että haltioiden on vuorostaan autettava ihmisiä taistelussa yhteistä vihollistamme Sauronia vastaan. Sillä vaikka Sauron olisi heikko, eikä hän aikoisi edetä haltiavaltakuntiin asti, silti olisi velvollisuutemme auttaa näitä Uskollisia, jotka eivät hylänneet meitä silloinkaan, kun heidän hairahtuneet kuninkaansa kielsivät kaiken yhteydenpidon haltioiden kanssa ja rankaisivat niitä, jotka yhä pysyivät haltioiden ystävinä ja rakastivat _valaria_.

"Mutta kaikki me tiedämme, että Sauron ei ole niin heikko. Tiedämme, että vaikka hänen ruumiinsa jäi aaltojen alle Númenorin tuhon myötä, hänen paha henkensä jatkoi elämäänsä, ja nopeammin kuin osasimme odottaa, se otti jälleen hahmon. Viisaimmat meistä arvelevat, että tämän mahdollisti Sormus, johon hän on vuodattanut omaa pahaa itseään, ja kun se on hänen hallussaan, voi hän rakentaa itsensä uudelleen ja palata johtamaan Mustaa Maata, vaikka hänen ruumiinsa olisi tuhoutunut. Ne, jotka ovat perehtyneet sormustietoon, tietävät myös, että Sormuksessa on sellaista voimaa, joka tekee hänestä hyvin vahvan, ja koska hänellä on nyt _úlairi_ , hän on vahvempi kuin koskaan aiemmin. Jos emme pian puutu asiaan, hän saa nujerrettua ihmisten vastarinnan eikä mikään estä häntä etenemästä ja valloittamasta koko Keski-Maata omakseen, pala palalta. Mikään kansa yksinään ei pysty häntä pysäyttämään. Sen vuoksi tämä sota ei ole yksin _dúnedainin_ ja haltioiden, vaan tarvitsemme avuksemme kaikki ne, jotka tahtovat eroon Sauronista."

Näiden vakavien sanojen jälkeen kaikki saavat kertoa oman kantansa asiaan, mutta kukaan ei ryhdy kiistämään sitä, minkä Gil-galad on sanonut. Sotaan on käytävä, sen he kaikki tietävät, ja sen vuoksi he ovat kokoontuneet tänne. He ryhtyvät pian suunnittelemaan yksityiskohtaisemmin sitä, miten aikovat käydä vastarintaan. Aluksi Isilduria pyydetään kertomaan, jälleen kerran, miten tapahtumat ovat edenneet kaukana Gondorissa alkaen siitä, kun Orodruin purkautui ja hän ymmärsi Sauronin palanneen.

Isildur kertoo tapahtumat siinä järjestyksessä kuin ne tapahtuivat, ja päätyy ensimmäistä kertaa puhumaan siitä, kuinka vuorten ihmiset, jotka olivat aikaisemmin solmineet liiton hänen kanssaan, pettivät lupauksensa ja kääntyivät Sauronin puolelle. Kun hän kertoo kirouksesta, jonka hän langetti heidän päälleen, jotkut haltioista kohottavat kulmiaan – ele, jota harvoin näkee heidän tyynillä kasvoillaan.

"Minä vain sanoin ääneen sen, mikä heitä väistämättä odottaa: että he eivät pääse lepoon ennen kuin ovat täyttäneet valansa", Isildur toteaa. "Eru ei ota luokseen niitä, jotka ovat rikkoneet Hänen silmiensä alla vannotun valan."

"Moni ihmisten vuosi kuluu, ennen kuin valapatot saavat tilaisuuden sovittaa rikoksensa", lausuu Círdan, "mutta se päivä koittaa vielä. Niiden, jotka ovat täällä silloin, on tärkeää muistaa se. Ihmisten muisti on lyhyt, eikä vuoristolaisten tarina ole loppuun kirjoitettu."

Isildur kertoo myös uutiset, jotka on saanut etelästä Ithilin kiven kautta. Minas Ithil on nyt Anárionin hallussa eikä vihollinen ole uhannut kaupunkia vähään aikaan. Se saattaa olla merkki siitä, että Sauron tietää Liitosta ja on kerännyt suurimman osan joukoistaan takaisin Mordoriin valmistautuakseen Liiton hyökkäystä vastaan. Anárion on silti ollut kiireinen, sillä Umbar on hyökännyt Pelargiriin monella laivalla, ja hän on joutunut lähettämään osan Gondorin vahvuudesta puolustamaan rannikkoa.

Gil-galad kuuntelee tätä tarkkaan. "Umbarin kuninkaat tunnetaan Gondorissa nimillä Herumor ja Fuinur", hän kertoo läsnäolijoille. "Mutta mitä me tiedämme näistä miehistä ja heidän aikeistaan? He ovat liitossa Sauronin kanssa, mutta heillä lienee omiakin tavoitteita. Mitä Sauron on heille luvannut?"

"Tiedän heistä vain vähän", Elendil toteaa. "Mutta he myivät sydämensä pahuudelle jo varhain, jo paljon ennen kuin Sauron tuli Númenoriin. He olivat Kuninkaan Miehiä, hyvin äärimmäisessä mielessä, ja tekivät sen tiettäväksi kaikille. Luulen, että he purjehtivat Umbariin vasta vähän ennen Númenorin tuhoa. Sauronin käskystä, kenties. Sauron tarvitsi luotettavia apulaisia johtamaan Keski-Maan ihmisiä."

"Sauron lienee siis valinnut heidät uskotuikseen jo Númenorissa", jatkaa Gil-galad. "Se voisi selittää, miksi he onnistuivat nousemaan Umbarin kuninkaiksi niin helposti ja lyhyessä ajassa. Sauronin suosio lienee auttanut heitä pyrkimyksissään. Vai mitä arvelet, Isildur? Sinä kenties tunsit heidät isääsi paremmin, koska he ovat ikäisiäsi?"

Kaikki kääntyvät katsomaan Isilduria. Hän ei sano hetkeen mitään. Tämä on aihe, josta hän ei haluaisi puhua. Hän ei haluaisi edes ajatella niitä kahta miestä, jotka pitkään edustivat hänelle suurinta pahaa maailmassa. Kuinka monta kertaa hän seisoi Pelargirin satamassa ja katsoi etelään ja hautoi sotaa, johon hänellä ei ollut riittävästi laivoja eikä miehiä. Silloin hän oli uskonut, että jos Herumor ja Fuinur voitaisiin kukistaa, ei hänellä olisi enää mitään pelättävää missään ilmansuunnassa.

"He ovat pahoja, enemmän petoja kuin ihmisiä", Isildur sanoo, yrittäen pitää äänensä vakaana. "He kantavat Sauronin henkeä mukanaan ja levittävät sitä kansansa keskuuteen. He ovat eläviä osoituksia siitä, että Sauronin työ kantaa hedelmää silloinkin, kun tämä itse on poissa. Ei Sauron tarvitse siihen mitään noidankonsteja, kummallisia sormuksia tai taikakaluja – hänen tarvitsee vain käännyttää riittävän monta typerystä puolelleen ja alistaa heidät tahtonsa alle. Loppu hoituu itsestään."

"Silti Herumor ja Fuinur ovat vain ihmisiä, ja kerran käännytetyn ihmisen voi käännyttää toiseenkin kertaan", toteaa Thranduil.

"Kenties", vastaa Isildur, "mutta nämä kaksi voi käännyttää vain Mandos – pois saliensa ovelta. He eivät ole Sauronin orjia. He haluavat asua omalla tavallaan, suurissa ja kauniissa kullalla silatuissa palatseissaan yltäkylläisyyden keskellä ja orjien palveltavina. En ole nähnyt heidän maataan, enkä haluakaan nähdä, mutta sen väitetään olevan mittaamattoman suuri ja vauras, melkein kuin Armenelos Ar-Pharazônin valtakauden huipulla. Mutta se ei tietenkään riitä Herumorille ja Fuinurille - he haluavat vallata Gondorin itselleen ja käyttää maata omiin tarkoituksiinsa ja alistaa sen kansan orjikseen. Tietysti he pystyttäisivät sinne muutaman temppelin Melkorin kunniaksi ollakseen mieliksi Sauronille." 

"Ja Sauronille riittäisi muutama temppeli?" Gil-galad kysyy.

"Aluksi kyllä. Sauronin lopullisena tavoitteena on tietysti tuhota kaikki vähänkin kaunis – muuttaa kaikki maat samanlaiseksi kiveksi ja tuhkaksi kuin millainen hänen omansa on – mutta ei hän ryhdy sotaan ellei ole pakko. Paljon mieluummin hän huvittelee katselemalla, kuinka hänen myrkylliset ajatuksensa leviävät ihmisten keskuudessa, ja kuinka nämä alkavat tapella keskenään ja lopulta tuhoavat itse itsensä. Se onnistui Númenorissa, ja epäilemättä hän suunnitteli tekevänsä saman Keski-Maassa, jos me Uskolliset emme olisi tulleet sinne hidastamaan Herumorin ja Fuinurin toimia."

Haltiat nyökkäävät vakavina. Gil-galad kiittää Isilduria. Keskustelu jatkuu, mutta Isildurin on vaikea keskittyä kuuntelemaan sitä. Hänen päänsä on taas täynnä suunnatonta vihaa ja raivoa Herumoria ja Fuinuria kohtaan. Hän ei tietenkään kertonut kaikkea, mitä heistä tietää.

Hän päättää työntää sen hirveän tapahtuman Armenelosissa pois mielestään. Hänen pitäisi keskittyä kuuntelemaan, mitä neuvonpidossa sanotaan. Mutta ensi yönä hän taas valvoisi, sen hän jo tietää. Hän ei ole koskaan voinut unohtaa, mitä oli tehnyt ja mitä se oli maksanut. Hän ei ehkä ollut tappanut Lôminzilia, mutta ilman häntä neito olisi varmasti yhä elossa.

Neuvottelu kestää lukuisten puheenvuorojen vuoksi pitkään. Kaikilla on jotakin sanottavaa. Viimein keskustelu kääntyy heidän sotansa perimmäiseen tavoitteeseen, ja siihen miten he sen saavuttaisivat.

"Meidän on tuhottava Sauron", sanoo Gil-galad. "Mikään vähempi ei voi olla päämäärämme. Ja tuhotaksemme Sauronin ei riitä, että tuhoamme hänen ruumiinsa, vaan meidän on riistettävä häneltä myös Sormusten Sormus.

"Ja kuinka me teemme sen?" kysyy Glorfindel. "Pitääkö hän Sormusta sormessaan vai onko se hänellä jossakin varmassa säilössä, lukkojen takana Tornissaan?"

"Uskon, että hän pitää Sormusta sormessaan, jotta saa sen täyden voiman käyttöönsä."

"Ja entä Sormus? Kuinka varmistamme, ettei hän saa sitä enää haltuunsa?" Glorfindel jatkaa.   

"Minun kantani on, että Sormus pitäisi tuhota. Niin kauan kuin se on olemassa, on vaarana, että se päätyy takaisin Sauronin käsiin, ennemmin tai myöhemmin, sillä tässä maassa ei ole sellaista piiloa, joka olisi täysin varma. Ei, vaikka heittäisimme sen meren syvyyksiin, sillä olemme nähneet merien muuttavan muotoaan, mannerten kohoavan ja katoavan jälleen pinnan alle." 

"Sananne ovat viisaat", virkkoo Celeborn, "mutta kuinka tuhotaan Sormus, joka ei ole tavallista kultaa ja jota tavallinen tuli ei sulata?"

"Kenties Celebrimbor osaisi antaa siihen vastauksen, mutta valitettavasti hän ei ole enää keskuudessamme", Gil-galad toteaa.

"Mutta minä olen keskustellut hänen kanssaan, ja silloin me puhuimme valtasormusten tuhoamisesta", lausuu Galadriel. "Ja kadun nyt sitä, ettemme tuhonneet kaikkia sormuksia heti, kun tiesimme Sauronin petoksesta, sillä ilman muita sormuksia on Yksi Sormus, jos ei vaaraton, niin ainakin selvästi vähäisempi voimaltaan. Mutta sormukset olivat kauniita ja tuntui olevan sääli hävittää ne niin pian takomisen jälkeen. Silloin Celebrimbor kertoi minulle, että ainoa tapa tuhota sormukset on heittää ne samaan tuleen, jossa ne taottiinkin."

"Sauronin Sormus pitää siis heittää Tuomiovuoren tuleen, sillä siellä Sauron sen takoi", Gil-galad toteaa. "Ja kun olemme Mordorissa, on Tuomiovuorikin lähellä."

"Tehtävä vaikuttaa silti toivottomalta", sanoo Elendil. "On epävarmaa, pääsemmekö edes Mordoriin, sillä kuten olemme kuulleet, Mustan Ruhtinaan armeija on hirmuinen. Ja jos pääsemmekin, emme saa Sormusta itsellemme muuten kuin kukistamalla Sauronin taistelussa, mikä lienee mahdotonta, jos Sormus tekee hänestä tuhoutumattoman."

"En tiedä, miten se voi onnistua, _meldonya_ , mutta meidän täytyy silti yrittää. Meillä ei ole muuta vaihtoehtoa: joko teemme sen tai kuolemme sitä yrittäessämme", vastaa Gil-galad.

Kun neuvottelu viimein päättyy, Isildur on uupunut ja pyörällä päästään. Hän tietää nyt, mihin Sauronin kuolemattomuus perustuu, ja millä keinolla se voitaisiin riistää tältä. Silti se tuntuu kaukaiselta asialta, mahdottomaltakin. Kuka tietää, miten kauan sota edes kestäisi? Se voisi kestää vuosia, vuosikymmeniä, jopa vuosisatoja, ja ratkaisu jäisi heidän perillistensä harteille. Hän on apealla mielellä palatessaan vaimonsa luo, mutta Valandilin näkeminen piristää häntä. Poika on väsyksissä, mutta Marillë ei laittanut häntä nukkumaan ennen Isildurin paluuta. Isildur nostaa pojan syliinsä ja suukottaa tämän mustien kiharoiden peittämää päätä, ja lähtee sitten viemään pienokaista kohti lastenkamaria.

Hän toivoo hartaammin kuin koskaan, ettei joutuisi viettämään koko loppuelämäänsä sodassa.


	31. Lôminzil

Toisinaan Isildur ajattelee, että ansaitsee ne painajaiset ja muistot, jotka palaavat aina uudelleen pilaamaan hänen yönsä ja päivänsä, ja jotka kerran melkein tuhosivat hänet kokonaan. Ne ovat kuitenkin mitätön rangaistus siitä rikoksesta, johon hän sortui. Elrond sanoi aikanaan, että hänen pitäisi olla armollinen itselleen. Haltia sanoi, ettei syy ollut hänen, että hän oli uhri. Mutta ilman hänen sekaantumistaan Kuninkaan Miesten asioihin sitä ei olisi tapahtunut, joten eikö se tehnyt hänestä syyllisen?

Isildur oli jo lapsena kehuskellut tovereilleen, että hänestä tulisi mies, joka muuttaisi maailman. Hän oli vannonut, ettei aikonut vain istua ja katsoa vierestä, kuinka Kuninkaan Miehet vallottaisivat Númenorin pala palalta. Hän oli kysynyt isoisältään ruhtinas Amandililta, miksei tämä ollut myrkyttänyt kuningas Ar-Gimilzôria, joka oli kohdellut Uskollisia törkeästi. Amandilhan oli kuninkaan neuvonantaja, ja olisi varmasti voinut juonia murhan. Mutta Amandil oli kärsivällisesti selittänyt, että ruhtinaan piti olla ystävä niidenkin kanssa, joista ei pitänyt. Andúniën ruhtinaat tunnettiin Uskollisten puolustajina, mutta virallisesti he olivat aina olleet puolueettomia, ja sen vuoksi oli Amandil saanut pitää paikkansa Ar-Gimilzôrin neuvostossa, vaikka tämä oli vihannut Uskollisia. Isildur varmasti ymmärsi, että jos ruhtinas menettäisi asemansa kuninkaan lähipiirissä, ei olisi enää ketään, joka huolehtisi Uskollisten turvallisuudesta.

Isildur ymmärsi sen, vastahakoisesti, mutta oli vielä mieheksi kasvettuaankin sitä mieltä, että suurin osa Númenorin ongelmista poistuisi, jos Kuninkaan Miehillä ei olisi vahvaa johtajaa.

Kun Isildur oli seitsemänkolmatta, isoisä kutsui hänet luokseen Armenelosiin, jossa asui asemansa vuoksi. Isildurin oli tullut aika esittäytyä kuninkaalle ja hoville, sekä oppia jotakin niistä tehtävistä, jotka häntä odottaisivat sitten, kun hänestä tulisi ruhtinas.

Aiemmin Isildur oli vain leikkinyt ajatuksella, että tappaisi Pharazônin. Hän oli suunnitellut tekevänsä sen salaa ja yksin, koska ei halunnut vaarantaa isoisänsä asemaa Armenelosissa eikä usuttaa Kuninkaan Miehiä kostoiskuihin. Mutta se oli ollut enemmän yltiöpäisen nuorukaisen haaveilua sankariteosta, kuin jotakin, minkä hän voisi oikeasti tehdä. Kun hän sitten pääsi Armenelosiin, hänestä alkoi tuntua, ettei hanke olisi mahdoton. Hän alkoi pohtia tarkemmin, kuinka voisi sen toteuttaa. Se ei tulisi olemaan kovin yksinkertaista, sillä Pharazôn ei liikkunut missään ilman henkivartijoitaan, ja oli tietysti sanomattakin selvää, ettei hän kutsunut taloonsa ketään, jonka uskollisuutta epäili. Kuninkaan palatsissa Pharazôn vieraili harvoin, ja siellä oli mahdotonta tehdä mitään ilman, että kukaan huomaisi. Isildur tarvitsi siis tarkempia tietoja kuninkaan veljenpojan tulemisista ja menemisistä, sillä täytyi olla jokin paikka, jossa Pharazôn oli suojaton.

Herumor ja Fuinur olivat jo siihen aikaan isoja kihoja Kuninkaan Miesten keskuudessa. He palvelivat Pharazônin henkivartiokaartissa, ja he tapasivat istua iltaa eräässä tavernassa kaupungin laitamilla tovereidensa kanssa. Isildur suostutteli ystävänsä Yúlanerin mukaansa, kun hän lähti tutustumaan tähän tavernaan. Yúlaner ei pitänyt sitä hyvänä ajatuksena, mutta Isildur tiesi, mitä oli tekemässä.

Isildur tietysti tunnettiin jo joka puolella Armenelosia, ja se, että hän tunkeutui Kuninkaan Miesten kantapaikkaan, herätti väistämättä huomiota. Ensimmäisillä kerroilla Isildur istui hiljaa ja keskittyi kuuntelemaan, mitä hänen ympärillään puhuttiin. Kuninkaan Miehet eivät tietenkään puhuneet mistään tärkeästä, kun paikalla oli joku, johon he eivät luottaneet. Moni miehistä oli ollut Keski-Maassa Pharazônin valloitusretkillä, ja Isildur pyysi heitä kertomaan matkoistaan. Hän osasi näytellä uteliasta ja jopa innostunutta. Hän kysyi, kuinka Pharazônin sotaretkille pääsi mukaan. Hänelle naurettiin ja sanottiin, ettei Pharazôn huolinut mukaansa Isildurin kaltaisia hemmoteltuja aatelispoikia, jotka juoksisivat kiljuen karkuun villi-ihmisen kohdatessaan. Isildur ei tästä suuttunut, vaan kertoi olevansa varsin hyvä ampumaan jousella. Silloin joku paljasti, että Pharazôn todellakin valmisteli uutta matkaa ja etsi miehiä sitä varten, mutta Isildurin oli parasta keskittyä ompelutöihinsä ja jättää sodankäynti miehille.

Todellisuudessa Isildur ei tietenkään katsonut hyvällä Pharazônin matkoja Keski-Maahan, kuten ei kukaan muukaan, joka oli Uskollinen sydämeltään. Pharazôn esiintyi jumalana Keski-Maan yksinkertaisille ihmisille, orjuutti nämä ja pakotti louhimaan rikkauksia sekä raatamaan rakennustöissä númenorilaisten siirtokunnissa. Mutta tieto siitä, että Pharazôn oli pian lähdössä uudelle matkalle, oli arvokas. Isildur arveli voivansa iskeä, kun Pharazôn oli menossa laivalle. Matka Rómennan satamaan oli pitkä, mutta Isildur kuvitteli tuntevansa reitin tarpeeksi hyvin. Matkan varrella oli metsikköisiä seutuja, ja puiden lomasta hän voisi ampua Pharazônia varsijousella ilman, että kukaan ehtisi nähdä, kuka sen oli tehnyt. Hän etsisi sopivan väijymispaikan ja odottaisi siellä oikeaa hetkeä.

Hänen pitäisi vain hankkia jostakin varsijousi – hän itse ei tietenkään omistanut asetta, joka oli tehty vain tappamista varten. Isoisä paheksui varsijousia suuresti. "Kuka tahansa idiootti osaa surmata niillä ilman koulutusta", oli hän todennut, kun he olivat nähneet niitä kuninkaan asevarastossa. Ar-Gimilzôr oli aikanaan teettänyt niitä Keski-Maan sotaretkiä varten, mutta ne olivat tiettävästi jääneet melko vähälle käytölle, koska Kuninkaan Miehet pitivät enemmän miekoista. Isildur itse oli opetellut ampumaan tavallisella käsijousella jo lapsena, mutta hänelle ei ollut tullut silloin mieleenkään, että nuolta voisi käyttää myös tappamiseen. Jousiammunta oli hänen perheelleen urheilua, jossa kilpailtiin ampumalla maalitauluihin.

Isildur oli varsin tyytyväinen suunnitelmaansa, mutta sitten muuan välikohtaus mutkisti asioita. Tavernassa palveli muuan kaunis nuori neito nimeltä Lôminzil, johon varsinkin Herumor oli mieltynyt. Tyttö itse ei selvästikään ollut imarreltu, kun mies tarttui häneen ja pakotti hänet istumaan syliinsä tai kopeloi hänen vartaloaan. Isildur seurasi tätä aluksi sivusta, koska ei halunnut suututtaa Herumoria, mutta lopulta hän sai kuitenkin tarpeekseen ja huomautti, että Herumorin pitäisi jättää tyttö rauhaan. Se ei tietenkään saanut Herumoria muuttamaan käytöstään, vaan pikemminkin tästä oli hupaisaa, että Isildur yritti puolustella tyttöä. Ei kai tämä vain ollut ihastunut neitoseen?

Neito oli kyllä kiinnitänyt Isildurin huomion. Hän oli poikkeuksellisen kaunis tyttö, sinisilmäinen ja vaaleatukkainen, pitkä, sorja ja vahva, niin kuin useimmat Armenelosissa, ja sen vuoksi aivan erilainen kuin Rómennan pienet, ujot ja tummat tytöt. Lopulta eräänä iltana, kun Isildur oli saanut kerättyä riittävästi rohkeutta juomistaan tuopillisista, hän lähestyi tyttöä juuri, kun tämä oli tarjoilemassa Herumorille, ja kaappasi neidon syliinsä. Hän julisti, että Lôminzil olisi tästä lähtien hänen naisensa, ja sitten hän suuteli neitoa. Lôminzilia ei tällä tavoin hurmattu, ja Isildur sai palkkioksi kipakan läimäytyksen kasvoilleen. Kaikki nauroivat, Isildur seisoi hämmentyneenä keskellä lattiaa, ja neito pakeni tiskin taakse. Yúlaner tuli paikaltaan nopeasti ja raahasi Isildurin ulos tavernasta. Hän sanoi, etteivät he menisi sinne enää koskaan uudelleen. Ei ollut viisasta kajota Herumorin naisiin.

Mutta Lôminzil ei ollut Herumorin nainen, Isildur oli siitä varma. Hän palasi seuraavana päivänä yksin tavernaan, ja hänellä oli mukanaan kukkia sekä laatimansa kirje, jossa hän pahoitteli käytöstään. Hän sanoi olleensa liian humalassa ja että hän oli vain yrittänyt saada Herumorin lopettamaan tytön lähentely. Hän oli tietenkin toiminut väärin, mutta siinä mielentilassa suunnitelma oli vaikuttanut oivalliselta. Hän sanoi myös, että voisi järjestää tytölle työpaikan muualta, jos tämä ei viihtynyt tavernassa. Lôminzil sanoi, ettei kaivannut uutta työpaikkaa ja että Isildurin olisi parasta pysyä poissa hänen silmistään.

Isildurista kuitenkin tuntui, että hänen pitäisi vielä yrittää hyvitellä tyttöä ja ehkä saada tämä ymmärtämään, ettei tämän ollut pakko kestää Herumorin huomionosoituksia. Muutamaa päivää myöhemmin hän vei neidolle lahjaksi pienen meripihkakorun. Neito ei millään olisi halunnut ottaa sitä vastaan, mutta antoi lopulta periksi; luultavasti vain siksi, että hänellä oli kiire eikä Isildur olisi muuten jättänyt häntä rauhaan.

Kun Isildur tuli tapaamaan Lôminzilia kolmatta kertaa, tämä loi häneen tuskastuneen katseen ja pyysi että hän odottaisi, kunnes taverna suljettaisiin. Isildur odotti kärsivällisesti, ja kun tyttö oli varma, että kaikki asiakkaat olivat poistuneet, tämä istui hetkeksi Isildurin pöytään.

Lôminzil vaati Isilduria kertomaan, miksi tämä oli alkanut käydä tässä tavernassa ja tehdä tuttavuutta Kuninkaan Miesten kanssa. Se oli alkanut herättää kysymyksiä kaupungissa, sillä kaikki tiesivät, että Andúniën ruhtinaat olivat Haltiamieliä, vaikka eivät sitä ehkä ääneen sanoneetkaan. Ainakin tähän asti olivat olleet.

Isildur epäröi vastaustaan. Hän ei ollut varma, voisiko luottaa tyttöön. Hän näki nyt ensimmäistä kertaa hopeisen, vihreillä kivillä koristetun sormuksen neidon vasemmassa kädessä. Se oli Barahirin sormuksen jäljitelmä, joita númenorilaiset olivat aikanaan valmistaneet paljon. Se oli silloin ollut eräänlainen Uskollisen tunnusmerkki, josta puolueeseen kuuluvat tunnistivat toisensa ilman, että asiaa tarvitsi sanoa ääneen. Nykyisin sormuksen tosin saattoi nähdä melkein kenen tahansa sormessa, sillä Kuninkaan Miehet pitivät koruista, ja nämä sormukset olivat käyneet harvinaisiksi ja olivat siksi arvokkaita. Suurin osa Kuninkaan Miehistä ei enää tuntenut Barahirin sormuksen tarinaa, saati sitä, että se oli Andúniën ruhtinassuvun perintökalleus ja symboloi ihmisten ja haltioiden välistä ystävyyttä.

"Olen täällä isoisäni pyynnöstä. Hän toivoo, että Uskollisten ja Kuninkaan Miesten välit lähentyisivät, ja minun pitäisi toimia siinä esimerkkinä. Tar-Palantir on Uskollinen, ja on vielä toivoa, että hän saa kansamme yhdistettyä", Isildur sanoi, niin kuin sanottiin silloin kun Tar-Palantirista tuli kuningas.  

Lôminzil katsoi häntä silmiin ja pudisti päätään. "Et usko tuohon itsekään. Varoitan sinua: ajelehdit vaarallisilla vesillä. Tämä kaupunki ei ole turvallinen. Kuningas on heikko, eikä yleensä ole edes paikalla – hän viettää yhä enemmän aikaansa länsirannikolla katuen sukunsa tekemisiä ja toivoo, että lännestä tulisi jonkinlainen pelastus. Hän ummistaa silmänsä ja kääntää selkänsä juuri kun häntä eniten tarvittaisiin. Hänen tyttärensä on naimaton, vaikka miespuolinen perijä olisi kuninkaalle ehkä paras pelastus, mitä kuvitella saattaa. Riippumatta siitä, mitä laki sanoo, tämä kaupunki kuuluu Pharazônille, ja kukaties ennen pitkää koko maa on hänen."

"Jos hän pysyy hengissä", lisäsi Isildur siihen. Hän tutki neitoa katseellaan. Tämän ilmekään ei värähtänyt.

"Ja mikä häntä uhkaisi?"

"Maailma on täynnä vaaroja. Hänen laivansa voi upota, tai Keski-Maan _múmakil_ voivat talloa hänet jalkoihinsa."

"Kukaties, mutta en laskisi toivoani sen varaan."

Isildur hymyili ja vaihtoi kielen _sindariksi_. "Tai sitten joku voisi yrittää tappaa hänet."

"Epäilen, että tästä maasta löytyy ketään tarpeeksi hullua ja tyhmänrohkeaa ihmistä yrittämään sellaista," vastasi neito sujuvasti samalla kielellä, mutta kesken lauseen hänen ilmeensä muuttui. "Et voi olla tosissasi."

"Miksi en olisi? Ja kuka muukaan sen uskaltaisi tehdä? Minä en ole sellainen mies, kuin ehkä kuvittelet. Minä olen mies, joka uskaltaa muuttaa mailmaa."

"Meidän ei pitäisi puhua tästä", tyttö sanoi. Hän nousi kiireesti pöydän äärestä.

"Mutta täällä ei ole ketään muuta. Ja sinuun minä luotan. Sinä puhut haltiakieltä. Sinä olet Uskollinen."

"Olen, ja niin on setänikin, joka omistaa tämän tavernan", vastasi Lôminzil. "Sen vuoksi minä asunkin hänen enkä perheeni luona. Se on kuitenkin salaisuus, eikä se saa tulla ilmi. Se, että olet ryhtynyt piirittämään minua, ei ole jäänyt Kuninkaan Miehiltä huomaamatta. Pharazônilla on vakoojia kaikkialla. Olet varmaan kuullut huhuista, joita meistä liikkuu. Että Andúniën ruhtinaan pojanpoika on rakastunut tavernatyttöön, joka ei kuitenkaan huoli Haltiamieltä. Tällaisena sen huhun on syytä pysyäkin. Jos annan periksi, luuletko että Kuninkaan Miehet käyvät enää tavernassamme? Joutusimme perikatoon, sillä Uskollisia on täällä vähän ja heillä on omat kantapaikkansa."

"Jos sinä huolisit minut, ei sinun tarvitsisi enää tehdä tätä elääksesi."

"Älä ole typerä, Isildur."

Isildur meni tytön luo ja tarttui hänen käsiinsä. "Kuten jo sanoin, minä olen mies, joka uskaltaa muuttaa maailmaa. Se tarkoittaa myös sitä, että minä uskallan ottaa vaimokseni sen, jonka haluan, enkä välitä, mitä sukuni siitä sanoo."

"Etkä siis välitä, vaikka sukusi kieltäisi sinut?"

"Eivät he tekisi niin. Minä olen heille liian tärkeä", sanoi Isildur.

Lôminzil pudisti päätään. "Sinä olet aivan liian varma itsestäsi."

Isildur oli varma itsestään. Hän oli tottunut saamaan sen, minkä halusi, vaikka se joskus vaatikin työtä. Ei hän tietenkään aikonut ottaa Lôminzilia vaimokseen. Hän oli vielä liian nuori ajattelemaan avioliittoa, ja sitten kun sen aika tulisi, hän ottaisi jonkun hyvämaiseisen neidon, jonka vanhemmat olisivat hänelle valinneet. Ei siksi, etteikö hän uskaltaisi valita itse vaimoaan – hän ei vain halunnut vaivata päätään sellaisella asialla. Mutta ajatus tavernatytöstä kuitenkin viehätti häntä – isän ja äidin kauhistuneet ilmeet, kun hän palaisi Armenelosista sellaisen kanssa, olisivat kyllä näkemisen arvoisia. Tytöstä tulisi hyvä palvelijatar kotikartanoon.

Hän suuteli neitoa, eikä tämä tällä kertaa vastannut läimäytyksellä. "Sinä voit luottaa minuun. Minä vien sinut mukanani Rómennaan ja järjestän siellä sinulle hyvän ja turvallisen elämän", Isildur lupasi. Hän yritti suudella tyttöä uudelleen, mutta tämä työnsi Isildurin kauemmas.

"Sinun on aika lähteä."

"Enkö saa jäädä yöksi?"

"Kuinka typeränä minua pidät?" Lôminzil sanoi. "Se, että työskentelen tavernassa, ei tarkoita, että olen valmis antautumaan saman tien kenelle tahansa lipeväkieliselle miehenalulle. Sitä paitsi, setäni tulee hetkenä minä hyvänsä katsomaan, miksi minulla kestää näin kauan tavernan siivoamisessa."

Isildur ei alkanut väittää vastaan. Ennen lähtöään hän kuitenkin kysyi, olisiko Lôminzil valmis auttamaan häntä. "Tarvitsisin tietooni päivän, jolloin Pharazôn lähtee matkalleen."

"Sinä olet siis yhä sitä mieltä, että haluat tappaa hänet?" neito kuiskasi.

"Niinhän minä sanoin. Minä osaan ampua tarkasti ja juosta nopeasti. Varsijousen saan kuninkaan asevarastosta."

"Sinä olet hullu."

"Jos kuulet mitä tahansa puhetta lähdöstä…"

"En lupaa mitään."

"Kirjoita viesti _sindariksi_. Kuninkaan Miehet eivät ymmärrä sitä."

"Hyvä on. Mutta en halua nähdä sinua tässä tavernassa enää. Tästä on tulossa liian vaarallista. Lähetän sinulle viestin, jos se on tarpeen, mutta muuten emme voi tavata."

Isildur ei antanut neidon varovaisuuden lannistaa itseään. Hän keksisi kyllä keinon tavata tämä uudelleen. Nyt kun hänellä oli liittolainen, hänestä alkoi tuntua, että hänen oli todella vietävä suunnitelmaansa eteenpäin. Tähän asti se oli ollut hänelle enemmän leikkiä ja kuvitelmaa, mutta nyt se oli tullut astetta todellisemmaksi. Pystyisikö hän todella siihen? Seuraavana päivänä Isildur pyysi linnan asemestaria esittelemään erilaisia varsijousia, joista jotkut ampuivat nuolen pitkälle mutta olivat jokseenkin epätarkkoja, kun toiset taas kantoivat lyhyemmälle, mutta olivat keveitä ja niillä oli helppo tähdätä. Kun asemestari tiedusteli, mistä Isildurin äkillinen kiinnostus näitä aseita kohtaan oli peräisin, tämä väitti olevansa lähdössä villisikajahtiin Armenelosin pohjoispuolella olevaan metsään.

Eräänä päivänä muutama Pharazônin sotilas tuli katsomaan hänen ammuntaharjoituksiaan. He kysyivät, oliko hän yhä kiinnostunut lähtemään Keski-Maahan. Pharazônilla oli nimittäin pulaa taitavista jousiampujista, erityisesti sellaisista, jotka soveltuivat johtamaan miehiä. Isildur ilmoitti olevansa valmis lähtemään vaikka heti. Hän toivoi, että sotilaat kertoisivat hänelle lähtöpäivän, mutta sen sijaan he pyysivät hänet mukaansa ilmoittautumista varten.

Isildur johdatettiin varuskunta-alueelle, jossa Pharazônin sotilaat asuivat. Hän asteli sotilaiden perässä erääseen taloon, eikä hän osannut epäillä mitään ennen kuin hänet vietiin portaita alas hämärään ja kolkkoon kellarikammioon. Hän ei nähnyt siellä Pharazônia, eikä kirjuria tai ketään muutakaan, joka olisi ottanut hänen tietonsa ylös. Paikka näytti pikemminkin vankityrmältä. Hän näki kahleita, jotka olivat kettingeillä kiinni kammion seinissä ja katossa. Kammion toisella laidalla seisoivat Herumor ja Fuinur.

Lôminzil seisoi miesten keskellä, ranteet sidottuina. Tämän hiukset roikkuivat avonaisina ja mekko oli repeytynyt edestä. Kun he saapuivat, tyttö nosti päätään ja loi Isilduriin pelästyneen katseen. Isildur pysähtyi niille sijoilleen eikä saanut sanaa suustaan.

"No niin. Haluat siis mukaan matkalle Keski-Maahan. Se sopii oikein hyvin", Herumor lausahti. "Mutta ensin sinun pitää läpäistä testi. Pharazôn ei tietenkään voi ottaa mukaansa sellaisia henkilöitä, joiden taitavuudesta, saati luotettavuudesta hän ei voi olla täysin varma."

Yksi sotilaista ojensi Isildurille varsijousen. 

"Testi on yksinkertainen ja helppo", Herumor jatkoi. "Meillä on tässä kohde, kuten jo huomasit. Ota huomioon, että kohde saattaa juosta karkuun, samaan tapaan kuin Keski-Maan villit, mutta ei kuitenkaan liian kauas, sillä olemme lukinneet oven. Mitä nopeammin saat hänet hengiltä, sitä paremmaksi arvioimme suoritukseksi. Ja neitokin pääsee vähemmällä."

Isildur katsoi tytön kauhun laajentamia silmiä. "Oletteko hulluja? Päästäkää hänet menemään!"

"Noinko sinä sanot sodassakin, jos Pharazôn käskee sinun ampua vihollisen?" Herumor kysyi, selvästikin nauttien tilanteesta.

"Tuo tyttö ei ole vihollinen! Hän on täysin viaton! Antakaa hänen mennä."

Herumor kumppaneineen nauroi. "Vai täysin viaton! Kaikkea sitä kuulee."

"En ymmärrä tätä. Miksi olette vanginneet hänet? Luulin että pidit hänestä", Isildur totesi. Hän mietti kuumeisesti, miten pääsisi pois tilanteesta ja kuinka saisi neidon pelastettua.

"Minä pidinkin. Sääli, hän oli oikein hyvä tyttö siihen asti, kunnes sinä pilasit hänet."

"Minä en ole tehnyt mitään! Olen saanut tarpeekseni tästä pelleilystä! Minä en aio ampua häntä, enkä lähteä matkallekaan." Isildur paiskasi aseen maahan. Hän otti askelen lähemmäs tyttöä, mutta sotilaat tarttuivat häneen ja estivät häntä liikkumasta.

"Siinä tapauksessa tulemme olemaan täällä vielä pitkään. Katsos kun me muut emme ole kovin hyviä osumaan nuolella."

Isildur yritti päästä irti Herumorin sotilaiden otteesta, mutta tajusi pian, kuinka heikko oli voimiltaan koulutettuja, suurikokoisia sotilaita vastaan.

"Laittakaa hänet kahleisiin. Minulla ei ole koko yötä aikaa", Herumor äyskäisi heille.

Isildur riuhtoi ja potki, minkä pystyi, mutta ei voinut estää miehiä. Hänen kummankin ranteensa ympärille asetettiin ruosteinen kahle.

"Te kumpikin varmaan jo arvaatte, mikä on todellisuudessa kokoontumisemme syy", Herumor jatkoi. Hän otti taskustaan pienen paperikäärön, ja avasi sen. "En väitä ymmärtäväni, mitä tässä lukee, mutta tunnen onneksi henkilöitä, jotka osaavat tulkita tätä saastaista haltiakieltä. Viestissä mainitaan päivä, jona herramme Pharazôn suunnitteli lähtevänsä kohti satamaa. Minä ihmettelen kovasti, miksi tavernatytön hallusta löytyi tällainen viesti. No, yhtä kaikki, me emme ole niin tyhmiä kuin ehkä luulet, Isildur. Harjoituksia varsijousella? Sangen kiehtovaa, kun ottaa huomioon, että Amandil yritti joitakin vuosia sitten saada läpi lain, joka kieltäisi niiden käytön. Miksi hänen pojanpoikansa on nyt äkkiä niistä niin innoissaan?"

"Minä halusin mukaan matkalle Keski-Maahan", Isildur yritti selittää. "Varsijouset ovat paljon tehokkaampia sodassa villi-ihmisiä vastaan kuin käsijouset."

Herumor oli haukottelevinaan. "Varsijousia, salamyhkäisiä tapaamisia yömyöhään, haltiakielisiä viestejä. Pharazôn ei ilahtunut kuullessaan tästä. Kyseessä on selvästikin ruhtinaan juoni häntä vastaan. Amandil havittelee kruunua itselleen, ja on nyt päättänyt hankkiutua eroon pahimmasta kilpailijastaan."

Isildur järkyttyi tällaisista puheista. "Minun isoisälläni ei ole mitään tekemistä tämän kanssa."

"Mutta myönnät, että sinulla on?" Häijy hymy kohosi Herumorin kasvoille.

"En minä niin sanonut", Isildur totesi, mutta se oli myöhäistä. Hän oli sanonut liikaa.

"Olen kuullut tarpeeksi", Herumor totesi.

Herumor näytti kädellään pienen merkin, ja samalla hetkellä Isildur kuuli kettinkien kitinää. Hän näki yhden sotilaista kiertävän seinässä olevaa kampea, ja samassa hän huomasi kahleidensa nousevan ja nostavan hänen kätensä ylös ilmaan. Sotilas jatkoi veivaamista, kunnes Isildur roikkui kahleistaan ilmassa, niin että vain hänen varpaansa juuri ja juuri ulottuivat maahan.

Herumor katseli häntä tyytyväisenä. "Monen miehen kielenkannat ovat avautuneet, kun he ovat roikkuneet tarpeeksi pitkään tässä laitteessa. Mutta onneksesi sinulla on kerkeä kieli, ja kerroit jo melkein kaiken, minkä halusimme tietää. Mutta nopeammin pääset alas, kun paljastat vielä muidenkin juonessa olevien nimet."

"En ymmärrä, mitä tarkoitat. Päästäkää meidät heti menemään. Tuhlaatte vain aikaanne."

Fuinur alkoi nauraa. "Päästäisimme teidät jatkamaan Pharazônin salamurhan suunnittelua? Ei se taida tulla kyseeseen, vai mitä Herumor?"

Lôminzil oli seurannut tilannetta sivusta eikä ollut sanonut mitään. Isildur ymmärsi nyt, miksi tyttö oli ollut niin varovainen. Hän tunsi Herumorin ja Fuinurin paljon Isilduria paremmin. Hän oli palvellut heitä tavernassaan arvatenkin jo pitkään, kukaties vuosia, ja kuunnellut heidän puheitaan. Hän oli tiennyt, millaisiin tekoihin he pystyvät, jos ryhtyvät epäilemään jonkun olevan uhaksi heidän herralleen. Tämä ei luultavasti edes ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun he toivat jonkun tähän kidutuskammioon.

Nyt Lôminzil kuitenkin astui lähemmäs ja puhui. "Teidän täytyy päästää hänet menemään. Hän ei ole tehnyt eikä suunnitellut mitään, mikä olisi uhaksi Pharazônille. Hän on pelkkä poika, jolla on liian suuret luulot itsestään."

"Kukaan ei kysynyt sinun mielipidettäsi", Fuinur ärähti.

Herumor kääntyi kuitenkin tyttöön päin ja hymyili julmaa hymyään. Hän otti tyynen rauhallisesti veitsen taskustaan, tarttui tyttöön ja repäisi veitsen avulla mekon tytön yltä. Tyttö kamppaili vastaan, mutta Fuinur läimäytti ja tönäisi häntä niin lujaa, että hän menetti tasapainonsa ja kaatui maahan. Herumor laskeutui maahan hänen päälleen. Lôminzil pyristeli vastaan ja huusi, mutta turhaan.

"Sido hänen suunsa", Herumor totesi Fuinurille, joka repäisi palan tytön mekosta ja sitoi sen tämän suun ympärille.

"Lopettakaa!" Isildur huusi. "Te halusitte nimiä. Minä kerron, kunhan vain jätätte tytön rauhaan!"

"Tuki tuonkin suu", Herumor tokaisi. "Olen kyllästynyt kuulemaan valheita. Onko kukaan tuosta porukasta, joka kutsuu itseään Uskollisiksi, koskaan sanonut yhtä totuuden sanaa? Valehtelijoita, juonittelijoita ja teeskentelijöitä kaikki tyynni. Valtaa he hamuavat, aikovat päästä kuninkaiksi vehkeilyllään."

Kun Fuinur ja sotilaat tulivat laskemaan Isildurin hetkeksi alas kahleista suukapulan sitomista varten, tämä ryhtyi vastarintaan käyttäen kaikkia voimiaan, mitä hänellä oli jäljellä. Hän potki ja löi heitä minkä pystyi kahleista huolimatta, huusi että hän tappaisi heidät kaikki, yritti puskea heitä päällään ja purra, mutta hän oli kuin lapsi kaatamassa jättiläistä puumiekallaan. Kohta hän roikkui jälleen katosta, tällä kertaa hieman korkeammalla kuin hetki sitten. Hänen varpaansa eivät enää ylettyneet maahan.

Hän puristi silmänsä kiinni, jotta hänen ei tarvitsisi nähdä, mitä Herumor ja Fuinur tekivät tytölle. Se oli hänen syytään. Hän oli johdatellut nämä miehet Lôminzilin kimppuun.

Myöhemmin hän mietti, mitä hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä toisin, jotta olisi saanut tytön pelastettua. Hän olisi voinut ampua Herumorin varsijousella heti alkuunsa. Hänellä oli ollut tilaisuus siihen. Hän olisi voinut tarjota miehille rahaa, lahjoa edes yhden sotilaista liittolaisekseen. Hän olisi voinut tarjota omaa henkeään vaihtokaupassa. Mikään näistä ei ehkä olisi pelastanut tyttöä, mutta ainakin hän olisi yrittänyt tehdä jotain, sen sijaan että vain odotti avuttomana, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi.

Kun Herumor ja Fuinur olivat lopettaneet, tyttö ei enää liikkunut. Isildur tiesi, että tyttö oli jo hänen apunsa ulottumattomissa. Lôminzil oli vaikuttanut neidolta, joka mieluummin luopuisi elämästään, kuin antautuisi miehelle vastoin tahtoaan. Isildur tunsi kyynelten nousevan silmiinsä. Hän ei saattanut uskoa sitä, mitä oli juuri tapahtunut. Hän ei ollut ikinä kuvitellut joutuvansa todistamaan mitään niin hirveää.

Herumor pyöritteli veistä käsissään, kuin tuumien, mihin sillä iskisi. Hän katseli Isilduria ikään kuin harkiten, mutta lopulta hän tarttui Lôminzilia hiuksista, nosti tämän päätä ja leikkasi veitsellä tämän kurkun auki. Sitten hän asteli Isildurin luo, ja kehotti sotilaita laskemaan hänet alas. Isildur vajosi maahan istumaan. Hän oli aivan turta. Kaikki hänen voimansa tuntuivat kadonneen. Hän olisi halunnut hyökätä Herumorin kimppuun ja kuristaa tämän, vaikka se olisi maksanut hänen oman henkensä, mutta hän ei kyennyt edes liikuttamaan käsiään.

Herumor laskeutui maahan hänen eteensä. "Voi voi. Etpä taidakaan olla enää niin rohkeata poikaa. Mihin se kaikki uho oikein katosi?" Hän pyyhki veitsensä huolellisesti Isildurin paitaan. Sitten hän katsoi tytön ruumista ja pudisteli päätään. "Katso nyt, Isildur, mitä sinä olet tehnyt. Voi tyttöparkaa. On kauheata, millaisiin hirmutekoihin mies pystyy, kun ei saa vastakaikua rakkaudelleen. Kansalla riittää puhuttavaa pitkäksi aikaa. Etkö sinä yhtään ajatellut, miten suurta kärsimystä tämä aiheuttaa, ei vaan tytön, vaan myös sinun perheellesi? On niin kurjaa nähdä oma kultapoika hirsipuussa, vai mitä? Vai kuolisitko ehkä mieluummin miekkaan tai kenties hukkumalla viinitynnyriin? Ehkä kuningas on armelias ja antaa sinun valita."

"Kukaan ei tule uskomaan, että minä olisin tehnyt tämän", Isildur sanoi vaisusti, kun Herumor oli irrottanut suukapulan. Se ei kuulostanut kovin vakuuttavalta edes hänen omissa korvissaan, ja miehet nauroivat.

"Mutta kuka muukaan se olisi voinut olla? Eihän täällä ollut ketään muuta kuin sinä. Me kaikki olemme tänään herramme Pharazônin yksityisissä juhlissa, pelaamme ja juomme siellä viiniä ja naisiakin riittää, paljon parempia kuin tämä tässä oli", Fuinur naurahti.

Miehet irrottivat kahleet Isildurin käsistä. Hän oli vapaa menemään, mutta kun hän yritti nousta, hän horjahti. Sotilaat auttoivat hänet ulos varsin kovakouraisesti, ja naureskelivat samalla, että Pharazônilla ei todellakaan ollut mitään syytä pelätä Uskollisia, jos heidän parhaat miehensä olivat tällaista laatua.

Yö oli laskeutunut ja kaupunki hiljainen. He saattoivat Isildurin eräälle syrjäiselle kujalle, jossa tämä nojautui seinää vasten ja istui maahan. Ennen poistumistaan Herumor pudotti tytön tappamiseen käyttämänsä veitsen Isildurin eteen.

"Ehkä keksit sille vielä käyttöä tänä yönä", hän tokaisi. "Sellaista käyttöä, mikä nopeuttaisi asioita, ja ehkä helpottaisi Amandilin tuskaa. Julkinen teloitus kun on niin kovin vahingollinen suvun maineelle. Ehkä voit vielä säästää isoisäsi aseman kuninkaan neuvostossa.”

Isildur puristi veistä kädessään jonkin aikaa, mutta ehkä hänellä ei vain ollut tarpeeksi voimia tai uskallusta jäljellä. Sen sijaan hän nousi ja lähti kulkemaan vaivalloisesti kohti Amandilin taloa. Hän tärisi ja voi pahoin, mutta samalla viileä yöilma tuntui selkeyttävän hänen ajatuksiaan sen verran, että hän ymmärsi heittää veitsen matkan varrella näkemäänsä kaivoon. Kotiin päästyään hän hiipi sisään palvelusväen ovesta. Hän heitti vereen tahriintuneen paidan ensi töikseen huoneensa tulisijaan, johon oli sytytetty valkea häntä odottamaan. Sitten hän peseytyi, pukeutui puhtaisiin vaatteisiin ja etsi Amandilin. Tämä istui yhä asiakirjojensa ääressä, sillä työskenteli mielellään yön rauhallisina tunteita. Isildur kertoi, että aamun valjettua löydettäisiin tytön ruumis, ja että jotkut väittäisivät, että Isildur oli murhannut tytön. Mutta Isildur ei ollut tehnyt mitään, ei muuta kuin hieman liehitellyt tyttöä tavernassa, ja että jotkut olivat suuttuneet siitä ja järjestäneet koston. Hän ei uskaltanut mainita nimiä, vaan väitti, että tiesi siitä vain huhun perusteella, jonka oli kuullut tavernassa, kun oli käynyt kyselemässä tyttöä.

Amandil oli ryhtynyt toimiin saman tien, sillä aamunkoitto oli lähellä. Tieto tytön kuolemasta oli levinnyt nopeasti kaupungissa, ja murhaajan jahti alkoi, mutta kaikki Isilduria koskevat epäilyt hylättiin melkein heti, sillä useat todistajat sanoivat Isildurin olleen myöhään iltaan asti harjoittelemassa jousiammuntaa kuninkaan palatsin lähellä olevalla harjoittelukentällä. Pahaksi onneksi hän oli pudonnut hevosen selästä, kun oli harjoitellut ammuntaa ratsailta, ja hänet viety saman tien kotiin Rómennaan toipumaan kolhuistaan. Useita päiviä myöhemmin löydettiin eräs sotilas kuolleena, ja tultiin siihen tulokseen, että hän oli syyllisyydentunnossaan tappanut itsensä. Isildur oli melko varma, että tämä oli yksi paikalla olleista sotilaista, jonka vaitioloon ei täysin luotettu, ja joka oli hiljennetty varoitukseksi muille.

Amandil lähetti Isildurin välittömästi takaisin Rómennaan. Ruhtinas ei ollut mielissään. Hän ei saattanut uskoa, että Isildur oli joutunut murhasyytösten kohteeksi. Miksi tämä oli mennyt suututtamaan Kuninkaan Miehet? Eikö häntä ollut kielletty sekaantumasta heidän asiohinsa, mihin tietysti laskettiin mukaan myös heidän naisensa? Amandil nimittäin arvasi, että Kuninkaan Miehillä oli jokin osuus tähän asiaan, mutta Isildur ei suostunut myöntämään sitä. Hän kieltäytyi puhumasta asiasta, minkä Amandil tulkitsi niin, että häntä oli uhkailtu. Ruhtinas antoi asian olla.  

Myöhemmin Isildur oli pohtinut, olisiko hänen kannattanut kertoa totuus Amandilille. Mutta mitä hyötyä siitä olisi ollut? Amandil ei olisi voinut tehdä mitään. Pharazônilla oli liikaa valtaa, niin kuin Lôminzil oli sanonut, ja Herumor ja Fuinur olivat hänen suojattejaan. Jos Amandil olisi syyttänyt näitä kahta murhasta, hovi olisi ajautunut kaaokseen, eikä kuninkaalla olisi ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin erottaa Amandil neuvostostaan tilanteen rauhoittamiseksi.

Suurin syy hänen vaikenemiselleen oli kuitenkin häpeä. Hän ei voinut antaa itselleen anteeksi lapsellista kuvitelmaansa, että olisi muka yksin saattanut pysäyttää Pharazônin ja Kuninkaan Miehet, kun useat aiemmat Uskollisten sukupolvetkaan eivät olleet voineet sitä tehdä. Hän oli kuvitellut olevansa voittamaton, niin kuin vain hemmoteltu aatelispoika, joka on aina saanut kaiken haluamansa, saattoi luulla. Ja hänen hölmöytensä vuoksi oli viaton neito kuollut, raaimmalla mahdollisella tavalla. Isildur ei aikonut koskaan tunnustaa sitä kenellekään. Hän päätti olla ajattelematta tapahtunutta sekä sitä, minkä se oli hänelle opettanut: että hän oli typerys, maailma oli paha, ja että he kaikki kulkivat kohti tuhoa ja kuolemaa.

Ainoa tapa selviytyä oli ummistaa silmänsä ja paeta, niin kuin kuningas teki.


	32. Jäähyväiset

_Imladris, Vuonna 3434 Toista Aikaa_

Viimein kaikki on valmista. Miehet ovat saaneet koulutuksen ja varusteet sotaa varten: kypärät ja panssaripaidat, keihäät, miekat ja kilvet hohtavat naarmuttomina auringonpaisteessa. Päälliköiden kypärät ovat _mithriliä_ , ja huhutaan että kuninkailla ja ruhtinailla olisi teräshopeaa panssaripaidoissaankin. Sotilaiden katseet ovat lujat ja päättäväiset, kun he kokoontuvat vuorten yli kiemurtelevan polun päähän odottamaan komentajiensa lähtökäskyä.

Elendil seisoo Elrondin talon edustalla ja näyttää Narsilia nuorimmalle pojanpojalleen. Se on vanha miekka, kääpiö Telcharin ajan aamunkoitossa takoma, ja kun Elendil kääntelee terää, se heijastaa vuoroon _anarin_ kultaa, vuoroon _isilin_ hopeaa. Valandil katselee sitä silmät loistaen ja ojentaa kättään sitä kohti. Elendil antaa pojan koskettaa aseen jalokivin koristettua kahvaa. Miekka on pitempi kuin lapsi itse.

Sitten Narsil menee huotraansa, ja Elendil astuu vaimonsa luo. He puhuvat hiljaa. Elendil riisuu Barahirin sormuksen ja antaa sen Isilmën käsiin.

Isildur ei tiedä mitä antaa Marillëlle. Hän itse on leikannut vaimoltaan ja pojaltaan hiussuortuvat, tummanruskean ja yönmustan, ja asettanut ne pieneen kultaiseen rasiaan, joka roikkuu ketjussa hänen rintaansa vasten.

"Sinä olet antanut minulle jo tarpeeksi", nainen toteaa. Hän nostaa Valandilin syliinsä ja sipaisee tämän poskea. Lapsi katselee hämmentyneenä ympärilleen. Hän ei näytä aivan ymmärtävän, mihin kaikki ovat menossa, ja miksi hän itse ei pääse mukaan.

Isildur on lohduton. "Anna hänet minulle vielä hetkeksi." Hän ottaa lapsen ja halaa tätä lujasti.

On tullut aika lähteä. Elendil suuntaa jo kohti joukkoja, jotka odottavat johtajaansa. Marillë lausuu viimeiset jäähyväiset pojilleen. Hänen tavallisesti niin meluisat isot poikansa ovat nyt aivan hiljaisia ja vakavia. Ciryon syleilee äitiään pitkään, eikä edes yritä estää kyyneliä valumasta poskilleen.

"Älä ole meistä huolissasi", sanoo Aratan, mutta hänen äänensä on vaisu, eikä hän uskalla sanoa enempää, tehdä katteettomia lupauksia.

Myös Elendurin tummat silmät ovat täynnä surua. Syleiltyään äitiään hän katselee äitinsä kasvoja pitkään, kuin yrittäen painaa niiden kaikki yksityiskohdat mieleensä.

"Lupaa minulle, että muistat aina olevasi enemmän kuin äiti ja vaimo. Me emme ole koko elämäsi", hän sanoo.

"Minä lupaan, _senya_ ", Marillë sanoo, mutta ei halua ajatella poikansa sanoja. Hän kääntyy katsomaan heitä kaikkia. "Älkää tekään olko minusta huolissanne. Veljenne ja minä olemme täällä turvassa, tapahtui mitä hyvänsä."

Pojat lähtevät. Heidän varusteensa hohtavat kultaisina ja hopeisina, mustissa viitoissa säihkyy hopealangalla punottu Valkoinen Puu. Marillë katsoo hetken heidän peräänsä ennen kuin kääntyy hyvästelemään miehensä. Mutta Isildur on kadonnut. Marillë etsii häntä ensin pihalta, ja menee sitten sisälle taloon. Se on autio ja hiljainen, sillä kaikki ovat ulkona jättämässä jäähyväisiä rakkailleen. Marillë kurkistaa sisään tyhjiin huoneisiin, ja näkee Isildurin niistä yhdessä.

Mies pitelee yhä Valandilia sylissään ja katselee samalla ulos ikkunasta, josta avautuu näkymä alas laaksoon. Marillë huokaa hiljaa ja pakottaa itsensä pysymään rauhallisena. Hän on jaksanut tähän asti murtumatta, ja ehkä hän jaksaisi vielä tovin. Hän itkisi sitten, kun kaikki olisivat menneet.

Valandil hihkaisee huomatessaan äitinsä. Isildur ei käänny, mutta hän laskee pojan maahan, ja tämä rientää äitinsä helmoihin. Marillë silittää pojan päätä, mutta työntää tämän hellästi kauemmas. Hän astuu lähemmäs miestään. "Isildur?"

Mies pyyhkii kasvojaan ja huokaa, pudistaa päätään. "Miten minä pystyn tähän?" hän toteaa tukahtuneella äänellä. "En tahdo jättää teitä kahta. En tahdo astua tuolle tielle, jonka päässä odottaa kuolema."

Marillëkaan ei halua Isildurin lähtevän, mutta tämän on pakko. Hänen on pysyttävä vahvana nyt, kun mies ei siihen pysty.

"Entä kolme muuta poikaasi? Aiotko sinä hylätä heidät? Hekin tarvitsevat sinua", hän muistuttaa.

"Enpä tiedä", Isildur mutisee. "Luulen, että he pärjäävät joka tapauksessa. Isäni johtaa armeijaa. Mihin minua edes tarvitaan?"

"Isildur, lopeta. Tiedät kyllä, että isäsi tarvitsee sinua, niin kuin poikammekin. Älä kiusaa itseäsi tuollaisilla ajatuksilla."

Isildur huomaa Valandilin, joka on tullut heidän viereensä, ja laskeutuu vielä kerran polvensa varaan katsoakseen lasta tarkemmin, painaakseen mieleensä kaikki tämän piirteet. Hän pörröttää pojan hiuksia ja suutelee tämän otsaa. "Minä rakastan sinua, _senya_. Sydämeni hajoaa palasiksi, kun joudun jättämään sinut. Kunpa et unohtaisi minua", hän sanoo hiljaa. Poika tuijottaa isäänsä silmät suurina. 

"Ei hän unohda", Marillë toteaa lapsen puolesta.

Mies nousee, ottaa vaimonsa kasvot käsiensä väliin ja painaa vielä viimeisen, kevyen suudelman tämän huulille.

"Meitä kahta ei mikään voi erottaa", hän sanoo. "Sinä kuljet aina sydämessäni, minne tahansa menenkin."

"Ja jos et palaa luokseni, minä seuraan sinua sinne, minne olet mennyt."

"Tulet sitten kun joudat. Sinulla on täällä vielä aivan kylliksi tehtävää. Minä odotan sinua kyllä."

Sitten mies kääntyy ja kävelee pois taakseen katsomatta. Marillë pitelee poikaa, jotta tämä ei säntäisi isänsä perään.

* * *

On kevät, ja auringon lämpö on saanut vuoriston pienet puut ja pensaat viheriöimään. Polun laidalla kasvaa ruohoa ja matalakasvuisia kukkia eri väreissä. Nousu ylös vuorille on raskas, kun yllä on täysi sotavarustus, ja hiki kastelee pian Elendurin hiukset kypärän alla. Hän riisuu kypärän, kuten hänen veljensä ovat tehneet, vaikka sen kantaminen kädessä ei auta paljon. Heillä ei ole niin paljon hevosia matkassa, että ne riittäisivät kantamaan ritareiden kaikkia varusteita, ja tuskin Gil-galad edes haluaisi alentaa mahtavia sotaratsujaan kuormajuhdiksi.

Ratsumiehet taluttavat hevosiaan kapealla ja kivikkoisella polulla. Niin eläimet kuin miehetkin kompuroivat, ja jotkut valittavat, että heidän olisi pitänyt valita toinen reitti – mennä vuorten länsipuolta ja sitten Calenardhonin kautta Osgiliathiin, mutta matka olisi sitä kautta paljon pitempi, ja kestäisi kauemmin ratsain kulkeviltakin. Sitä paitsi valittu reitti muuttuisi helpommaksi heti, kun he pääsisivät vuorten yli, sillä Anduinin vartta pitkin etelään kulkee laakson ihmisten rakentama leveä soratie.

Suurin osa sotilaista on allapäin. Estelmo pyyhkii vaivihkaa silmiään, mutta Elendur ei kysele, ketä hän on jäänyt suremaan. Elendurin tietoon ei ole tullut, että Estelmolla olisi ollut rakastettu. Kenties hän suree jo valmiiksi sitä, mikä on edessä, niin kuin he kaikki. Elendur tarkkailee myös isäänsä, joka on ollut synkällä päällä jo viikkoja. Tämä on ennustanut oman kuolemansa niin monta kertaa, ettei kukaan enää jaksanut esittää siihen vastaväitteitä. Elendurilta kuolema oli sen sijaan evätty. "Sinä juokset pakoon, jos tilanne sitä vaatii. Erityisesti, jos minä käsken. Minä en tahdo mitään sankarikuolemia tähän perheeseen. Viisaampaa on paeta, sanovat viisaat mitä hyvänsä", isä totesi. Elendur ei tehnyt lupauksia.

"Ainoa hyvä asia tässä on se, että näemme taas Anárion-sedän", toteaa Aratan, joka astelee Elendurin perässä. "Meneldilistä tosin on varmasti tullut entistä sietämättömämpi."

"Onko Meneldil ollut mukana taisteluissa, vai onko hän jäänyt Minas Anorin muurien suojiin 'huolehtimaan asukkaiden turvallisuudesta', vai kuinka hän sitten puolusteleekaan pelkuruuttaan", Ciryon pohtii.

"Minä en ainakaan olet kuullut, että Meneldil olisi ollut rintamalla", Aratan sanoo. "Hän olisi varmaan telonut itsensä omalla miekallaan, jos ei tahallaan niin vahingossa, että pääsisi takaisin kotiin."

"Mitä kummaa jupinaa minun korviini kantautuu?" puuskahtaa isä ja pysähtyy äkisti. Hän luo ankaran katseen nuorempiin poikiinsa. "Vaikka olette kuninkaallisia, ei se oikeuta teitä puhumaan noin halventavasti muista kuninkaallisista. Tietäkää siis, että Meneldil on puolustanut Osgiliathia ja myöhemmin Minas Ithiliä vähintään yhtä urhoollisesti kuin isänsä, ja mukana on ollut myös Meneldilin poika Cemendur, vaikka tämä on vasta puolivälissä neljättäkymmentään, ja siis pelkkä koltiainen."

"Poika on varmaan itkien roikkunut Anárionin viitassa ja anellut, että he lähtisivät jo kotiin", naurahtaa Aratan.

"Puhu vasta sitten, kun olet todistanut, ettet itse käperry isoisäsi viitan alle tiukassa tilanteessa", isä tokaisee.

Elendil, joka on kulkenut edempänä, hidastaa puolestaan ja katsahtaa heihin kaikkiin. "Mitä kuulenkaan? Onko Cemendur tarttunut jo miekkaan? Kun viimeksi näin pojanpojanpoikani, hän oli sylivauva. Miten aika rientääkään."

"Lapset kasvavat nykyään nopeammin kuin entisaikoina", isä väittää. "Vaikea minunkin on uskoa, että veljelläni voisi olla asekuntoinen lapsenlapsi. Mutta pianhan näemme, onko asia todella niin, vai onko veljeni liioitellut hänen avujaan."

He pitävät kiirettä, jotta pääsisivät vuorten läpi kulkevasta solasta ennen kuin yö on liian pitkällä. He joutuvat taivaltamaan pitkään auringonlaskun jälkeen, mutta saavuttavat lopulta Sumuvuorten itäiset alarinteet. Taivas on tähdetön, mutta ilma lämmin, eivätkä miehet vaivaudu pystyttämään telttoja suojikseen tämän yön ajaksi. He sytyttävät nuotioita ja laukuista otetaan esiin Rivendellistä mukaan pakattua tuoretta evästä. Suurin osa ryhtyy käristämään lihaa nuotioilla, mutta Elendur ottaa vain leivän ja murtaa siitä palan itselleen. Hän tottui Rivendellissä saamaan ravitsevia, kasviksista koostuvia aterioita, ja nyt pelkkä lihan tuoksu tuntuu olevan hänelle liikaa.

Isä tulee istumaan Elendurin viereen. Hänellä on käsissään iso kimpale paistettua siankylkeä. Hän katsoo Elenduria vakavana.

" _Yonya_ … Minä olen pitkään sietänyt sinun nirsoiluasi, mutta nyt luulen, että sinun on tullut aika lopettaa se. Et selviä tästä sodasta leivällä ja porkkanalla. Sinun täytyy ryhtyä syömään kunnollista ihmisten ruokaa."

Hän ojentaa lihanpalaa Elenduria kohti, ja tämä kavahtaa vaistomaisesti kauemmas. "Ei, _atar_. Minä selviän kyllä. Olen selvinnyt tähänkin asti."

"Sinä olet alkanut näyttää jopa Ciryonia heiveröisemmältä, nyt kun hän on harjoittanut ruumistaan ja miehistynyt. Onhan sinulla kestävyyttä, mutta miten on voiman laita? Minas Ithilin taistelu oli lyhyt, ja sinä selvisit hyvin. Mutta miten käy sitten, kun joudumme taisteluun koko Mordorin voimaa vastaan? Se sota ei pääty päivässä."

" _Atarinya,_ minä pyydän, että annat minulle mahdollisuuden. Jos olen nääntymässä nälkään, eikä muuta ruokaa ole, sitten minä syön lihaa, mutta anna minun valita itse siihen asti."

"Se valinta voi olla edessäsi pikemmin kuin luulet, joten miksi pitkittää asiaa? Meillä ei kohta ole muuta syötävää kuin suolattua lihaa ja kuivaa leipää. Älä kuvittele, että saat Mordorissa tuoreita kasviksia. On parasta tottua syömään sitä, mitä muutkin."

Elendurin tekee melkein mieli antaa isälleen periksi ja ottaa siankylki vastaan. Hän tietää, että isä on aidosti huolissaan ja tarkoittaa hänen parastaan. Mutta Elendur tietää myös, ettei isä jättäisi häntä yksin lihan kanssa, vaan jäisi vahtimaan, että hän varmasti myös söisi sen.

Äkkiä heidän edessään seisoo kaunis hahmo, jonka ympärillä hehkuu vaalea kehä yön pimeydessä.

"Elendur Isildurion, kuninkaiden poika, ettekö tulisi ruokailemaan haltioiden leiriin? Me olemme valmistaneet hyvää muhennosta linsseistä ja juureksista. Takaan, että astelet sen turvin vakaasti koko seuraavan päivän, vaikka jättäisit aamiaisen väliin."

"Juuri mitä minä kaipasin! Kuinka tiesitte?" Elendur huudahtaa. Hän nousee nopeasti ylös ja muistaa isänsä vasta kun on ottanut pari askelta Glorfindelin perässä. " _Atar_ , ei kai ole väliä, vaikka menisinkin haltioiden leiriin?"

"Pidä hauskaa", isä toteaa, yhä yllättyneenä haltian äkillisestä ilmestymisestä.

Elendur huomasi jo Rivendellissä, että viihtyy haltioiden keskuudessa paremmin kuin olisi voinut kuvitella. Haltiat eivät ole lainkaan niin etäisiä ja arvokkaita kuin hän kaiken lukemansa ja kuulemansa perusteella oli otaksunut. Pikemminkin he ovat uteliaita. Illallisella he kyselevät häneltä Númenorista, ja kaikista esineistä ja opeista, joita lännen haltiat antoivat númenorilaisille entisinä aikoina. He eivät aina pysty käsittämään sitä, miten lyhyen elämän Elendur on elänyt, ja ettei hän suinkaan voi tietää kaikkea heidän saarensa historiasta, saati tuntea sen menneitä kuninkaita henkilökohtaisesti. Ja ei, hän ei koskaan tavannut lännen haltioita, sillä nämä lopettivat vierailunsa Númenorissa jo paljon ennen Elendurin isänkin syntymää.

Aamun valjettua soturit jatkavat matkaa kohti itää. He pääsevät tasaisemmalle maalle ja kulkevat nyt hyvin pidettyä tietä pitkin. Sitä käyttävät Rhovanionin ihmiset, jotka ovat perustaneet kyliään kummankin puolen Anduinia. Joki kulkee alhaalla laaksossa sinisenä nauhana, ja sitä ympäröivät orastavat pellot ja auringon väriloistoon herättämät kukkakedot. Kauempana idässä häilyy jo Suuri Vihermetsä, kuin vihreä muuri maailman reunalla. On vaikea uskoa, että senkin takana asuu vielä ihmisiä.

Armeijat ylittävät Anduinin leveää siltaa myöten. Siellä täällä heidän menoaan ihmettelee joukko laaksolaisia, jotka ovat hetkeksi unohtaneet aherruksensa pelloilla ja ryytimailla. Päälliköt pysähtyvät muuan kylään, ja saavat kerättyä lisää väkeä armeijaansa.

"Mitä muuta he osaavat paitsi juosta örkkejä pakoon?" Isildur kysyy isältään katsellessaan lyhyenläntiä, ruskeatukkaisia ja -partaisia miehiä, jotka eivät näytä erityisen hurjilta. Nämä ihmiset eivät ole pohjalaisia, mutta kuitenkin samaa sukua, vaikka ulkonäöstä sitä ei huomaa. Laaksolaiset ovat eläneet pitkään melkein kuin villit, metsän ja joen antimien varassa, mutta viime vuosikymmeninä viljelystaito on hiljalleen levinnyt heidänkin keskuuteensa.

"He ovat taistelleet örkkejä vastaan useammin kuin sinä", Elendil toteaa. "Heidän aseensa ovat huonot, mutta he haluavat auttaa, ja minä otan heidän apunsa vastaan. Emme ole siinä asemassa, että voisimme ylenkatsoa ketään."

Soturit saavat kuulla, että Anduinin itärannalla on viime vuosina vilistänyt jatkuvasti örkkejä. Niitä lienee liikkeellä nytkin, mutta ne ovat piiloutuneet nähtyään tuhansien keihäänkärkien kimmellyksen ja tuulessa lepattavat moniväriset viirit ja liput. Jotkut niistä ovat epäilemättä kiirehtineet viemään sanan herralleen siitä, että Liiton armeijat ovat liikkeellä. Örkit eivät hyökkäisi näin suuren armeijan kimppuun edes kiusaa tehdäkseen, mutta miehet lisäävät silti vartioita leirin ympärille yön ajaksi.

Seuraavana päivänä armeijat ohittavat risteyksen, josta lähtee tie itään Emyn Duirille, mutta Oropheria ei näy siellä. He ehtivät kulkea useita päiviä kohti etelää, ennen kuin he kohtaavat Oropherin lähetit. Nämä tulevat metsästä, ja laskeutuvat kapeaa haltiapolkua pitkin alas laaksossa kulkevalle tielle, ja Elendur näkee jo kaukaa, että Thranduil johtaa ryhmää.

Thranduil pysähtyy Gil-galadin eteen ja ilmoittaa, että Vihermetsän armeijan pääjoukot saapuisivat aamulla, ja että Gil-galadin ja Elendilin miehet voisivat leiriytyä metsään puiden suojiin seuraavaksi yöksi. Kuningas Oropher on kuitenkin päättänyt tarjota muutamille henkilöille yösijan läheisestä talosta, jossa hän itsekin lepää seuraavan yön. Hänellä on metsän eri kolkissa muutamia vaatimattomia asumuksia, joissa hän yöpyy silloin, kun matkustelee valtakunnassaan.

Vieraslista on varsin lyhyt. Sille kuuluvat Gil-galad, Elrond, Círdan, ja Elendurin yllätykseksi Elendil poikansa ja pojanpoikiensa kanssa. Varsinkin Ciryon ilahtuu, sillä hän ei liiemmin pidä leirielämästä.

"Miksi kaikki aina sanovat, että Oropher on pöyhkeä? Minusta hän on ystävällinen, kun antaa joidenkin meistä yöpyä talossaan!" Ciryon toteaa innostuneena.

"Mutta on varsin röyhkeää jättää Celeborn ja Glorfindel ja moni muu arvokas haltiaruhtinas taivasalle", Elendur huomauttaa. "Luulen, että tämä ei ole muuta kuin hänen tapansa osoittaa, ketkä ansaitsevat hänen suosionsa, ja keiden persoonaa hän ei pidä yhtä suuressa arvossa."

"No, minä en välitä, niin kauan kun hän pitää minua riittävän arvokkaana", Ciryon toteaa huolettomasti.

Itsekseen Elendur kuitenkin ihmettelee. Elendilin pääsyn hän vielä olisi ymmärtänyt, sillä ihmisten armeijan ylintä johtajaa ei voinut jättää huomiotta, mutta on hieman erikoista, että hän veljineen on myös kutsuttujen listalla, sillä Oropher ei ole koskaan edes tavannut heitä.

Thranduil johdattaa heidät Oropherin talolle. "Kyseessä on vain pieni, vaatimaton metsästysmaja, jossa ei ole kovin monta huonetta", hän toteaa heidän astuttuaan portista pihamaalle. Oikeastaan kyseessä on pikemminkin pieni haltiakylä kuin yksittäinen talo – Oropher ei toki koskaan matkusta ilman huomattavaa seuruetta. Korkeita puita kasvaa kaikkialla; ne varjostavat kapeita, havunneulasten peittämiä hiekkapolkuja, ja piha kylpee vaaleanvihreässä, hämyisässä valossa. Haltioiden mökkejä on vaikea huomata puunrunkojen lomasta, sillä ne on tehty ruskeasta puusta ja harmaasta kivestä ja niiden katot on verhottu havuilla ja sammaleella. Samaa tyyliä edustaa pihan keskellä kohoava Oropherin talo, vaikka se onkin paljon suurempi. He astuvat sisään tammiovesta. Lankuista tehdyt lattiat narisevat ihmismiesten saappaiden alla, kun he kulkevat pitkin pääkäytävää; haltioiden askeleet ovat äänettömät.

Elendur huomaa joutuvansa jakamaan huoneen veljiensä kanssa. Se on hieman epämukavaa, sillä veljet saavat aina aikaan kovan metelin, minne tahansa menevätkin. Nytkin pelkästään siitä, kuka nukkuu missäkin vuoteessa, sillä yksi sängyistä on leveämpi kuin kaksi muuta. He tönivät ja sättivät toisiaan yrittäessään kumpikin valloittaa suurimman vuoteen. Elendur laskee varusteensa kapealle sängylle lähinnä ovea. Seurattuaan hetken veljiensä kiistelyä hän muuttaa mielensä.

"Minä olen meistä vanhin ja kruununperijä ja sen vuoksi tämä suurin vuode kuuluu minulle!"

Aratan ja Ciryon tuijottavat häntä närkästyneinä, mutta ottavat varusteensa ja vievät ne jupisten kapeampien sänkyjen päälle.

Thranduil tarjoutuu esittelemään taloa Elendurille ja tämän veljille. "Puinen talo ei ole järin suuri, kuten Thranduil jo kertoi, mutta varsin kiinnostava ja viehättävä kivitaloihin tottuneen Elendurin mielestä. Myöhemmin he pääsevät tapaamaan itsensä haltiakuninkaan illallispöydässä. Tämä on vaalea, niin kuin Thranduilkin, mutta vakavampi ja hiljaisempi. Puhuessaan hän kuulostaa yllättävän ystävälliseltä, vaikka hän kertookin lähinnä omasta valtakunnastaan ja siitä, kuinka ainutlaatuinen ja ihmeellinen Eryn Galen on. Hän ei ole kovinkaan kiinnostunut siitä, mitä muissa valtakunnissa on tapahtunut. Hän sanoo tienneensä Sauronin paluusta jo aikaa sitten, sillä hänen tiedustelijansa näkivät Mordorin savut Amon Lancin huipulta, ja hän itsekin matkusti toteamaan sen omin silmin. Suuri Vihermetsä on liian lähellä Mordoria ja sen kiroja, hän toteaa. Ja äkkiä tuli syttyy hänen silmiinsä. Hän sanoo hautoneensa sotaa jo pitkään ja harmitelleensa sitä, ettei hänen kansansa yksin ole riittävän vahva Sauronia vastaan. Hän sanoo olevansa enemmän kuin valmis astumaan mukaan Liittoon, sillä tuskin kukaan haluaa tämän metsän kaltaisen _valarin_ ihmeen joutuvan varjon alle.


	33. Ruskeat maat

Soturit marssivat, päivät vaihtuvat, mutta maisemat pysyttelevät samankaltaisina. Lännessä virtaa Anduin suurena ja vuolaana, idässä kohoaa Eryn Galen synkkänä ja salaperäisenä. Mutta lopulta maasto muuttuu kumpuilevaksi, ja vasemmalla Vihermetsän puiden latvat nousevat yhä korkeammalle, ja puusto käy harvemmaksi. Koko seurue pysähtyy, kun se näkee Amon Lancin paljaan laen kohoavan puiden keskeltä. Siellä, sen huipulla oli kerran salohaltioiden pääkaupunki ja heidän kuninkaansa Oropherin koti. Mutta kuten Oropher aiemmin kertoi, sieltä on myös suora näkymä Mordoriin, eikä se miellyttänyt Oropheria, ja sen tähden hän hylkäsi kaupunkinsa ja muutti pohjoisempaan metsään jo vuosisatoja sitten.

Pian armeijojen marssittua Amon Lancin ohi heidän joukkoonsa liittyvät Lórienin kuningas Amdír poikansa Amrothin ja salohaltioidensa kanssa sekä Morian Durin kääpiösotureidensa kera. Kääpiöitä ei ole paljon, mutta suurine kirveineen ja miekkoineen he näyttävät sitäkin hurjemmilta. Kukin heistä vastaa varmasti voimassa ja taidossa useampaa salohaltiaa. Tätä kukaan ei tosin tohdi sanoa ääneen, jotta Oropher ja Amdír eivät pahastuisi.

Örkkejä vilahtelee siellä täällä yhä useammin, ja kerran tai kaksi väittävät jotkut nähneensä oudon ratsastajan suuren mustan hevosen selässä. Olento oli joukkojen etenemisen nähdessään kirkaissut korvia vihlovasti, kääntynyt nopeasti ja ratsastanut hurjaa vauhtia kohti Morannonia.

"Sauronin tiedustelijoita. Hän osaa odottaa meitä", Elendil toteaa. "Isildur, milloin viimeksi yritit saada yhteyden Anárioniin? Kenties nyt olisi hyvä hetki koettaa uudelleen."

He ovat leiriytyneet yötä varten Suuren Vihermetsän ja Entvaimojen puutarhan väliseen erämaahan. Täältä Isildurin pitäisi pystyä tavoittamaan ainakin Osgiliathin kivi, kenties Minas Anorinkin, jos siihen olisi tarvetta. Isildur menee telttaan, joka on pystytetty, koska ilta on harmaa ja enteilee koleaa yötä. Hän ottaa kiven esiin sametilla vuoratusta kirstusta. Hän on kantanut sitä omassa repussaan koko matkan, sillä se on liian arvokas kuormahevosen selkään. Hän miettii hetken, olisiko voinut löytää Rivendellin ja nähdä vilauksen vaimostaan ja pojastaan, jos olisi ottanut Kiven esiin aiemmin. Nyt välimatka on liian pitkä, joten sitä olisi turha edes yrittää. Hän huokaa. Ehkä näin on parempi. Heidän näkemisensä vain palauttaisi kaipuun hänen sydämeensä.

Kiven vartija vastaa ja lähtee noutamaan Anárionia, joka on onneksi yhä Osgiliathissa. Isildur ei ole pystynyt puhumaan veljelleen sen jälkeen, kun lähti Imladrisista, ja on helpotus kuulla hänestä jälleen. Isildur kertoo kaiken oleellisen heidän matkastaan ja Sauronin tiedustelijoista.

" _Sauron on kerännyt melkein kaikki joukkonsa_ ", Anárion vastaa. " _Kuten tiedät,_ _mustat númenorilaiset ja haradrim vetäytyivät jo viikkoja sitten sekä Porosilta että Pelargirista, ja luulen, että Sauron on vetänyt heidätkin Mordoriin. Hän odottaa kovaa iskua. Enkä usko, että hän yrittää enää Cirith Dúathin läpi Minas Ithiliin, mutta jos kuitenkin yrittää, Carastion on miehittänyt linnan ja vahvistanut muuria. Minusta on jo jonkin aikaa tuntunut, että istun täällä Osgiliathissa tyhjänpanttina. Joukkoni ovat valmiit seuraavaa haastetta varten, ja pohjalaiset ovat käymässä suorastaan levottomiksi._ "

" _Hyvä_ ", Isildur vastaa. " _Näemme siis Mustalla Portilla. Jos odotat vielä kaksi päivää ja lähdet sitten, saavuttanemme Ephel Dúathin pohjoiskärjen samoihin aikoihin. Yhdistäkäämme siellä voimamme ennen kuin etenemme._ "

Armeijat jatkavat kulkuaan kohti etelää ja jossakin kaukaisuudessa häämöttävää Mustaa Maata. Matkan määränpää ei houkuttele ketään, mutta ennen sitä heille on kenties luvassa vielä hetken lepo miellyttävässä ympäristössä. Suoraan edessä kajastaa nimittäin vielä kaistale vihreää: entvaimojen puutarhat. Gil-galad ja Elendil ovat suunnitelleet, että he lähestyisivät entvaimoja seuraavana päivänä ja tiedustelisivat näiden halukkuutta yhteistyöhön. Entvaimot ovat herkkiä ja arvaamattomia, eivätkä ehkä haluaisi asettua tukemaan sodan kumpaakaan osapuolta, mutta kysymisestä tuskin olisi haittaa. Sota ei olisi hetkessä ohi, ja olisi hyvin todennäköistä, että taistelu portilla ja sen toisella puolella jatkuisi vielä sadonkorjuuaikaan, ja kenties vielä monen seuraavankin sadonkorjuun aikaan. Olisi hienoa, jos entvaimot voisivat osallistua sotilaiden muonittamiseen tarjoamalla heille osan puutarhansa antimista. Eivätkä entvaimot tietenkään jäisi ilman palkkiota. Haltiat antaisivat heille taimia ja siemeniä ja ohjeita sellaisten harvinaisten kasvien ja yrttien kasvattamiseen, joita ei haltiavaltakuntien ulkopuolella tavattu, ja joista voitiin valmistaa erityisiä voimia sisältäviä ruokia ja juomia. Mutta sitä, tarttuisivatko nämä puutarhoistaan ylpeät olennot tarjoukseen, eivät osaa haltioista viisaimmatkaan nähdä ennalta.

Kuitenkin kun he alkavat pystyttää leiriä illan hämärtyessä, erottavat tarkkasilmäisimmät haltiat liikettä kaukana siintävien hedelmäpuiden ja marjapensaiden varjoissa, eivätkä siellä liikkuvat olennot ole entvaimoja. Kauhukseen haltiat huomaavat, että olennot ovat örkkejä, ja että ne pitelevät punaisina pisteinä erottuvia soihtuja käsissään. Ja hetken kuluttua näkevät heikompisilmäiset ihmisetkin, kuinka puut ja pensaat alkavat yksi toisensa jälkeen roihahdella liekkeihin. Vaikka ratsumiehet olisivat saman tien pinkaisseet nopeaan laukkaan, he eivät olisi ehtineet paikalle ajoissa. Välimatka on liian suuri ja örkkejä liian monta, ja ne vilistävät ympäriinsä tuikkien kasvustoja tuleen, ja tuli alkaa levitä nopeasti. Nopeasti alkava rankkasade voisi ehkä sammuttaa liekit, mutta sellaista ei voimallisin haltiakaan pysty taikomaan. Soturit katsovat tyrmistyneinä ja avuttomina, kuinka tuli leviää puutarhoissa, ja kuinka musta, synkkä savupatsas nousee korkealle ilmaan niiden yläpuolelle.

"Ei, ei entvaimojen puutarhoja! Kuinka he saattavat!" huutaa Thranduil. Hän on vieraillut useasti olentojen luona ja oppinut heiltä paljon.

"Missä entvaimot ovat? Ovatko he päässeet pakenemaan?" kysyy Glorfindel.

Mutta vaikka haltiat haravoivat tienoota katseillaan, kukaan heistä ei pysty näkemään missään pakenevia puumaisia olentoja.

"Toivon, että he ovat ylittäneet Anduinin ja menneet Woldin yli Fangorniin", Thranduil toteaa. "Siellä asuvat heidän miehensä, entit. Kenties nyt on viimein tullut aika heidän palata yhteen."

"Siihen minä en usko", Celeborn toteaa. "Enttien ja entvaimojen tiet ovat jo pitkään kulkeneet eri suuntiin. Jos entvaimot ovat selvinneet liekeistä, he ovat menneet itään, vaikka siellä heillä on vähän toivoa."

" _Atarinya_ , mitä entit ovat?" Ciryon kysyy. Isä ei vastaa. Ciryon kääntyy katsomaan häntä, ja näkee tämän tuijottavan lamaantuneena kaukaisuuteen, kohti liekehtiviä puutarhoja. "Sinä tunsit heidät", hän jatkaa muistaessaan tarinat, joita isä kauan sitten kertoi vierailustaan entvaimojen puutarhaan.

"Ehkä he ovat kuitenkin ehtineet pakenemaan", Elendur toteaa toiveikkaasti. "Ehkä he huomasivat lähestyvät örkit ja lähtivät pakoon hyvissä ajoin."

Isä puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin. "Eikö Sauron Petturin pahuus tunne mitään rajaa!" hän huudahtaa. "Entvaimot olivat viattomia, niin viattomia kuin mitkään elävät olennot voivat olla!" Hän pudistaa päätään, tahtomatta uskoa tapahtunutta. Lopulta hän huokaa ja katsoo Ciryoniin. "Sinä kysyit enteistä. Olen kuullut niistä ehkä kerran, kaksi aiemmin, mutta luulin niiden olevan jonkinlaisia taruolentoja. Ikinä mielessäni ei käynyt, että heillä voisi olla jokin yhteys entvaimoihin."

"Etkö ole käynyt Fangornissa koskaan, _atar_?" kysyy Elendur. "Kenties entitkin olisivat halunneet lähteä sotaan."

Isildur pudistaa päätään. "Enpä usko. Jos he ovat samantapaisia olentoja kuin entvaimot, luulen niiden palavan liian helposti. Ja jos minulta kysytään, niin ei, en jaksa uskoa sitäkään, että entvaimot olisivat selvinneet. Entvaimot eivät liiku kovin nopeasti."

Gil-galad tuijottaa ankarana etelään, kohti tulipaloa, joka laajenee yhä leveämmälle alueelle. "Sauron on tehnyt tämän hidastaakseen meidän kulkuamme! Hänellä on kiire koota joukkonsa, ja näin hän saa itselleen lisää aikaa valmistella Portin puolustusta. Me emme pääse tästä ennen kuin tulipalo on sammunut, ja kuka tietää miten kauan siihen menee, sillä maasto täällä on kuivaa ja liekeillä on paljon nieltävää. Saatamme joutua vielä perääntymään noiden liekkien edeltä."

"Jos muu ei auta, kenties voimme ylittää Anduinin ja ohittaa tulipalon joen toiselta puolelta", toteaa Galdor.

"Mahdotonta. Vaikka pääsisimme yli, kääntyessämme takaisin joutuisimme kiertämään Emyn Muilin länsirinteet ja rämpimään hetteisten soiden yli päästäksemme Morannoniin", vastaa Gil-galad. "Itse asiassa, tuskin edes pääsisimme soiden yli, vaan uppoaisimme kaikki, vai mitä mieltä olet, Isildur, joka tunnet nämä seudut meistä parhaiten?"

"Minä kiertäisin ne suot niin kaukaa kuin mahdollista", Isildur toteaa. "Kaikki Nindalfille vaeltamaan erehtyneet ovat vähintäänkin kastuneet läpikotaisin, ja jotkut ovat uponneet suonsilmään, tai sellaista Pohjois-Ithilienin asukkaat ovat minulle kertoneet. Itse en ole soille mennyt. Eikä tämän kokoinen armeija pääsisi niiden yli, paitsi ehkä ensimmäiset – sen jälkeen tarvitsisimme veneitä ja nekin varmaan juuttuisivat liejuun."

"Meidän olisi siis kierrettävä tulipalo idän kautta", Gil-galad toteaa, "mutta idässä ei ole vettä juotavaksi, eikä paljon mitään muutakaan, paitsi Vihollisen palvelijoita, joten sinne emme mene."

He tulevat siihen tulokseen, että kaikki kiertotiet vievät liiaksi sekä aikaa että voimia, joten heidän ainoaksi vaihtoehdokseen jää odottaminen. Kenties _valar_ huomaisivat heidän ahdinkonsa ja lähettäisivät rankkasateen sammuttamaan tulipalon, tohtivat jotkut toivoa. Seuraavana päivänä palot roihuavat kuitenkin yhä ja ilma on sankka niistä kohoavasta savusta, eivätkä he voi muuta kuin seistä ja katsella lamaantuneina, kuinka tuli syö pois ennen niin vehreän maan. Isildurin mieleen nousee uusi huoli: Anárion on jo lähtenyt kohti Morannonia, ja uhkaa joutua sinne ensimmäisenä ja yksin.

"Sauron on suunnitellut tämän", Isildur huudahtaa puhuessaan isänsä kanssa. "Hän havaitsi Anárionin lähdön ja järjesti palon hidastaakseen meitä, jotta emme pääse Anárionin avuksi, kun Sauron hyökkää hänen kimppuunsa. Anárionin armeija on liian heikko, eikä se kestä riittävän pitkään Sauronin mahtia vastaan, kun taistelu käydään aukeassa maastossa Sauronin maan edustalla."

"Enpä tiedä. Olisiko sana Anárionin lähdöstä voinut saavuttaa hänet niin nopeasti, että hän ehtii järjestää tällaisen tuhotyön?" Elendil pohtii.

"Sauronilla on ne kammottavat palvelijansa, _nazgûl_. Ne ovat näkymättömiä ja kiitävät paikasta toiseen kuin tuuli."

"Kenties, jos ne ovat kasvattaneet siivet", Elendil toteaa. "Mutta en sano, ettei Anárion ole vaarassa. Sauron tietää, että hän on tulossa, ja yrittää varmasti hidastaa häntä tavalla tai toisella, niin kuin hän teki meillekin. Anárion osaa odottaa sitä, mutta hän saattaa ottaa tarpeettomia riskejä, jos kuvittelee meidän olevan lähettyvillä ja valmiina tulemaan hänen avukseen."

"Ja niin kauan kuin tuo palo roihuaa, emme voi lähettää ketään häntä varoittamaan!" huudahtaa Isildur tuskastuneena.

Elendil katsoo häntä pitkään ja merkitsevästi. 

"No, voisin tietysti pyytää Osgiliathin Kiven vartijaa lähettämään nopeasti sanan Anárionille. Anárion ei ole vielä kaukana Osgiliathista, ja ehtii saada viestin ajoissa", Isildur toteaa, nolona, siitä ettei heti muistanut asiaa. Totta puhuen, hän ei ole koskaan pitänyt kovin paljon Kiven kautta puhumisesta.

"On hyvä, että sinulla on Ithilin kivi mukanasi. Se on ase, jonka kaltaista Sauron ei pysty edes kuvittelemaan, ja siitä on meille vielä paljon hyötyä."

Kolmantena päivänä osa paloista on sammunut itsestään, kun liekit ovat kalunneet maan niin, ettei jäljellä ole enää muuta kuin hiekkaa ja kiveä. Samalla taivaalle nousee kaukaa eteläiseltä mereltä suuria, siniharmaita pilviä, jotka tuovat mukanaan tasaisen sateen. Se tukahduttaa Liiton helpotukseksi loputkin liekeistä, ja armeijat pääsevät jatkamaan marssiaan hiiltyneen maan läpi. Sateen tauottua maa kuivuu nopeasti, ja askeleiden maasta irrottama lämmin tuhka nousee sakeana sumuna heidän ympärillään. Kun he viimein saapuvat Emyn Muilin alarinteille, he kaikki ovat harmaita, kuin olisivat itsekin palaneet, mutta sodanjanossaan niin hurjia, etteivät anna sellaisen sivuseikan pysäyttää itseään.

He pysähtyvät pudistelemaan tuhkaa yltään. Ciryon marisee ja pärskii yrittäessään pyyhkiä kasvojaan rievulla, jonka on kostuttanut juomavedellään.

"Miksei meillä ole enempää vettä mukanamme? Minä tahdon kylpyyn. Suuni on täynnä tuhkaa ja hädin tuskin saan vedettyä henkeä. En pidä tästä yhtään!"

"Lopeta valittaminen", Isildur ärähtää. "Jos tämä on sinusta kurjaa, niin odotapa kun pääsemme Mustalle Portille."

"Mehän olemme mustia ja harmaita kuin örkit", jatkaa Ciryon. "Sauron vielä luulee, että olemme täydennysjoukkoja Sumuvuorilta."

"Mutta sehän on hyvä!" Aratan innostuu. "Hän avaa meille Portin ja marssimme suoraan hänen linnaansa ja yllätämme hänet!"

"Meitä lienee siihen liian monta, mutta jotkut meistä voisivat muodostaa pienen tiedustelujoukon ja yrittää tunkeutua Mustaan Torniin. Sellaiset, jotka ovat pieniä ja vikisevät paljon, niin kuin örkit", Isildur sanoo ja katsahtaa merkitsevästi Ciryoniin.

Ciryon laskee katseensa nolona eikä sano enää mitään. Hän katuu, ettei ymmärtänyt olla hiljaa, kun isä oli vieressä kuulemassa. Isä itse ei kai koskaan tunne kipua tai epämukavuutta, tai ei ainakaan välitä niistä, ja odottaa että muut ovat samanlaisia. Äkkiä hän kuitenkin tuntee isänsä käden hartiallaan.

"No et kai sinä leikinlaskusta pahastunut?" tämä kysyy. "Ja kyllä sinä saat vielä kylpysi: tuolla Emyn Muilin etelärinteillä on useita vuoripuroja, joissa virtaa puhdasta vettä. Mutta sinun on parasta pitää kiirettä, ennen kuin nuo salohaltiat ehtivät varata parhaat tukanpesupaikat itselleen."

Monet salohaltiat näyttävät tosiaan kiirehtivän melkein juoksujalkaa kohti edessä oikealla häämöttävää kukkulajonoa. Matka on tosin vielä pitkä, ja menisi ainakin päivä ennen kuin Ciryon pääsisi puhdistautumaan. Hän huokaa tuskastuneena, yskii vielä vähän ja alkaa siirtää jalkaa toisen eteen.

* * *

Maasto soiden lähettyvillä, Emyn Muilin eteläpuolella on pehmeää ja ruohikkoista. Sen poikki virtaa muutama hento puro, jotka saavat alkunsa kukkuloilta. Armeijan johtajat neuvottelevat siitä, miten vedenkuljetus taistelukentälle tulisi järjestää. Morannonille on täältä vielä matkaa.

"Pohjois-Ithilienistä se onnistuisi helpommin", Isildur sanoo. "Matka sieltä on hieman lyhyempi kuin täältä, ja vesi maistuu paremmalta. Sieltä saamme ruokaakin: metsässä asuu paljon villieläimiä ja puroista saa kalaa, ja myöhemmin syksyllä saanemme hedelmiä kylien puutarhoista."

"Se on hyvä, mutta meillä täytyy olla useampi kuin yksi paikka, josta saamme juotavaa ja syötävää", toteaa Gil-galad. "Sauron tekee kaikkensa vaikeuttaakseen olojamme, ja pyrkii katkaisemaan huoltoreitit. Mitä useammasta suunnasta haemme vettä ja muonaa, sitä vaikeampi hänen on estää meitä."

"Veden saannin varmistaminen on nyt tärkeintä", Elrond toteaa. "Meillä on vielä suuret varastot _lembasia_ , josta liikenee myös ihmismiehille, jos olette jo syöneet omat matkaleipänne."

"Matkaleipää meillä on yllin kyllin, sillä eihän sitä kukaan vapaaehtoisesti syö, niin kauan kun muutakin on tarjolla, mutta en kieltäydy _lembasista_ , jos sitä minulle tarjotaan", Isildur toteaa. Hän on aina halunnut maistaa haltioiden matkaleipää. Se on tehty jonkinlaisesta erikoislaatuisesta maissista, jota kasvaa vain haltiavaltakunnissa, ja johon mikään tauti ei koskaan iske. Siksi kai leipäkin kuuluu maistuvan hyvältä ja olevan erittäin ravitsevaa.

"Anárion on varastoinut Pohjois-Ithilieniin muonaa, joten emme joudu heti turvautumaan metsästykseen ja kalastukseen", huomauttaa Elendil. "Vesi on tärkeintä, ja luulen että joudumme hakemaan sitä Emyn Muililta Pohjois-Ithilienin ohella."

"Veljestäni puheen ollen – missä hän on? Hänen olisi pitänyt saada sana, jonka lähetin, ja jäädä odottamaan meitä Pohjois-Ithilieniin. Mutta tiedustelijamme eivät ole nähneet hänestä mitään merkkiä," Isildur sanoo ja toivoo heti isänsä katseen nähdessään, ettei olisi sanonut ajatustaan ääneen.

Ehkä hänen pitäisi antaa Kivi suosiolla isälle. Mutta Elendil on tarkka näissä asioissa. Ithilin kivi on Isildurin, ja vain hän ja hänen perijänsä saavat käyttää sitä.

Isildurin tarvitsee vain löytää riittävän suojaisa paikka Kiven käyttöön. Näkykivet ovat aina olleet heidän sukunsa salaisuus, josta tietävät vain harvat, eikä sota muuta tilannetta. Sotilaat alkavat tietysti ennemmin tai myöhemmin ihmetellä, kuinka Isildur saa kaikki tietonsa, mutta sitä he ovat ihmetelleet ennenkin. Kansan keskuudessa uskotaankin yleisesti, että kuninkailla on yliluonnollisia kykyjä: että he näkevät kymmenien peninkulmien päähän ja pystyvät lähettämään viestejä toisilleen pelkästään ajatusten voimalla, eivätkä sellaiset kuvitelmat haittaa Isilduria ollenkaan. Ripaus mystisyyttä pukee kuningasta paremmin kuin mikään kruunu tai valtikka.

Jonkin matkan päässä lännessä on suuri kivenlohkare, ja sen vieressä muutamia matalia lehtipuita. Isildur etsii katseellaan Elenduria, ja näkee tämän juttelevan Glorfindelin, Thranduilin ja joidenkin muiden haltioiden kanssa lähellä paikkaa, johon haltiat rakentavat leiriään. Hän kutsuu pojan luokseen. Hän ei oikein tiedä, mitä ajatella Elendurin ystävystymisestä haltioiden kanssa. On toki hyvä asia, että Elendur tulee toimeen haltioiden kanssa – sitä edellytetään ihmisten kuninkailta – mutta onko kuitenkaan normaalia viettää noin paljon aikaa heidän seurassaan? Elendur varmasti ihailee heitä, ja haluaa oppia heiltä paljon asioita, eikä siinä ole mitään väärää, mutta entä jos tämä ihailu muuttuisi kateudeksi? Isildur pudistaa päätään omille ajatuksilleen. Hän on juuri jättänyt nuorimman poikansa kasvamaan haltialaaksoon, ja tästä jos kenestä hänen pitäisi olla huolissaan. Jonakin päivänä Valandil katsoisi itseensä ja ymmärtäisi olevansa erilainen kuin leikkitoverinsa, eikä Isildur olisi häntä lohduttamassa ja neuvomassa. Marillë tekisi parhaansa, mutta hän on nainen, eikä voisi koskaan täysin ymmärtää poikansa sielunelämää.

Nyt Isildurilla on kuitenkin muuta ajateltavaa. Hän johdattaa Elendurin siirtolohkareen luo.

"Haluan, että vahdit, että kukaan ei tule paikalle, kun minä katson Kiveen", hän ilmoittaa. "Ja jos en onnistu löytämään Anárionia, sinä saat koettaa."

"Hyvä on, _atar_."

Isildur ottaa syvänmustan kiven kirstusta esiin. Hän asettaa sen maahan matalalle kivelle, ja tukee sitä hieman sammalella, jotta se pysyisi paikallaan. Hän joutuu kääntelemään sitä puolin ja toisin, kunnes viimein kiven mustissa syvyyksissä alkaa kiemurrella värejä, joista rakentuu hiljalleen kuva.

Isildur ymmärtää heti katsoneensa liiaksi itään, sillä hänen edessään on Musta Portti: se on korkea ja jykevä, ja tiukasti suljettu. Sen harjalla partioi örkkejä, ja siinä on monia pieniä aukkoja myrkkynuolia ampuvia jousimiehiä varten. Portti on rakennettu kiinni sen molemmin puolin kohoaviin synkkiin vuorenrinteisiin, ja vuorilla vaeltaa lukuisia örkkejä ja villi-ihmisiä jouset käsissään. Tuostako heidän olisi tarkoitus kulkea sisään? Ja mikä heitä odottaisi portin toisella puolella? Isildur ei halua katsoa sinne, Mordorin Mustaan Maahan, mutta entä jos Anárion on jäänyt vangiksi, ja häntä oltaisiin parhaillaan kuljettamassa kohti Barad-dûria, Sauronin kuulusteltavaksi ja kidutettavaksi? Hänen pitäisi saada varmistus, että niin ei ole.

Udûnin laakso on mustanaan taistelijoita. Kivessä ne ovat pikkuruisia, kuin iljettäviä, mustia syöpäläisiä, jotka ovat löytäneet ruokakomeron ja pilanneet sen sisällön. Paljonko niitä on, miljoona? Alueen haravoiminen Anárionin löytämiseksi tuntuu mahdottomalta. Isildur keskittää näkymää, mutta se auttaa vain sen verran, että hän pystyy erottamaan toisistaan örkit, metsien ja vuorten villit sekä kaukana idässä asuvat oudot kulkijat, joita sanotaan itäläisiksi. Ja siellä on lukuisia peikkoja, joiden koko vaihtelee kahden miehen korkuisesta jättimäiseen. Hän on näkevinään lohikäärmeenkin, tai jonkin muun, yhtä suuren tulta syöksevän olennon. Mustia númenorilaisia ja heidän orjiaan _haradrimia_ ei vielä näy, mutta olisi vain ajan kysymys, kun nekin liittyisivät joukkoon. Ja jossakin näiden kaikkien keskellä ovat kaiketi _nazgûl_ , näkymättömissä, tai sitten mustissa kaavuissaan, mustien hevosten selässä, mutta niitä Isildur ei pysty erottamaan, eikä edes haluaisi.

Isildur irrottaa katseensa näkymästä, hylkää Kiven. Synkkyys saa hänet valtaansa. Mitä toivoa heillä on tuollaista joukkoa vastaan? Koko yritys tuntuu naurettavalta. Olisi parempi, jos he vetäytyisivät linnoituksiinsa ja yrittäisivät puolustaa niitä parhaan taitonsa mukaan niin kauan kuin pystyisivät.

"Mitä näit? Löysitkö hänet?" Elendur kysyy.

Isildur tuijottaa hetken poikaansa, kykenemättä enää muistamaan, miksi katsoi Kiveen. Pian hän kuitenkin palaa tähän hetkeen ja päättää unohtaa äskeiset mietteensä. On typerää menettää toivo ennen kuin ensimmäinenkään nuoli on irronnut jänteeltä. "Ei, etsin kaiketi väärästä suunnasta", hän toteaa.

"Mitä sitten näit? Näytät ahdistuneelta."

"Näin Sauronin armeijan. Mutta siitä on turha puhua. Me tiedämme muutenkin, että se on valtava, ja että koetuksesta tulee kauhea."

Elendur ei kysele Sauronin armeijasta enempää. "Haluatko, että minä katson? Pohjois-Ithilienissä on muutamia hyviä piilopaikkoja, joihin Anárion miehineen on saattanut vetäytyä odottamaan saapumistamme, mutta ne voivat olla piilossa _palantíriltakin_."

"Tee niin", Isildur sanoo. Häntä ei huvita käyttää Kiveä nyt.

Isildur katselee kohti itää ja miettii, miksi hänen piti syntyä tällaiseen aikaan, kun maailma ja ihmisten historia käy läpi suurta mullistusta, jonka lopputulos on viisaimmiltakin salattu. Hän haluaisi vain olla ja elää rauhassa, olisi valmis vaikka vaihtamaan kuninkuutensa tavallisen, maata viljelevän miehen, tai jopa hänen renkinsä osaan, jos se takaisi, ettei hänen tarvitsisi ryhtyä tähän epätoivoiseen taistoon eikä nähdä kaikkea sitä hävitystä, kuolemaa ja kurjuutta, joka edessä väistämättä odottaisi.

Elendur kohottaa hetken kuluttua päänsä Kivestä. "En nähnyt setää, mutta Ithilienin pohjoisosissa liikkuu Gondorin sotilaita. En usko, että meillä on syytä huoleen."

"Toivon, että olet oikeassa", vastaa Isildur. "Lähetän joka tapauksessa muutaman miehen Pohjois-Ithilieniin etsimään heitä ja viemään sanan saapumisestamme."

Isildur laittaa Kiven takaisin kirstuun ja työntää sen reppunsa pohjalle. Sitten he palaavat sotilaiden luo kertomaan, että Anárionin joukot eivät luultavasti ole enää kaukana. Matka kohti Mustaa Porttia voisi jatkua heti aamun valjettua.


	34. Ensimmäinen monista

_Dagorlad, Vuonna 3434 Toista Aikaa_

Gil-galad näyttää muurahaiselta seisoessaan valtaisan rautaportin edessä. Hänen vierellään on Elrond, lippu kädessään, ja toisella puolella ihmisten kuningas Elendil. Heidän takanaan ovat Isildur, kääpiökuningas Dúrin, ja haltiakuninkaat Amdír ja Oropher.

"Mustan Maan Ruhtinas astukoon esiin!" he huutavat. "Olemme tulleet vaatimaan hyvitystä hänen pahoille teoilleen sekä sitä, että hän lähtee Keski-Maasta ikuisiksi ajoiksi!"

Mitään ei tapahdu. Tummat pilvenlonkareet ovat peittäneet auringon, tummentaneet taivaan niin, että on hämärää kuin yöllä. Jossakin kaukana Tuomiovuoren huipulla salamoi. Kova tuuli nousee Mordorin maasta. Sitten äkkiä kajahtavat torvet ja rämähtävät rummut soimaan kukkuloilla portin molemmin puolin. Portin keskellä oleva ovi raottuu, ja yksi kerrallaan ne astuvat ulos, kuin varjot mustissa kaavuissaan, hirvittävien hevosten selässä. Ne kiertävät lähettiläät, asettuvat piiriksi heidän ympärilleen. Heidän johtajansa pysähtyy Gil-galadin ja Elendilin eteen ja katsoo heitä punaista tulta leiskuvilla silmillään.

"Houkat!" hän rääkäisee äänellä, joka on täynnä jäätä, ja se tunkeutuu tuulen myötä luihin ja ytimiin. "Luuletteko pystyvänne uhmaamaan Pimeyden Herraa?"

Yhdeksän alkaa nauraa kirskuvaa nauruaan, joka saa osan kauempana seisovista sotilaista peittämään korvansa.

"Länsi on voittanut idän ennenkin", sanoo Gil-galad äänellä, joka on tyyni ja peloton. "Te tiedätte sen. Ja tekisitte viisaasti, jos nyt perääntyisitte ja veisitte mukananne armeijanne ja pyytäisitte Mustaa Herraanne antautumaan Lännen edessä."

"Pimeyden Herra ei pelkää muutamaa isottelevaa haltiaherraa eikä varsinkaan paria kiukuttelevaa ihmismiestä!" aave äyskäisee. "Tietäkää, että hän on jo pitkään seurannut teidän tekemisiänne Tornistaan, ja nauranut makeasti teidän hulluudellenne. Että voikin olla yksinkertaista pyyhkäistä teidät kaikki pois maan pinnalta häntä häiritsemästä! Tulette tänne omin jaloin ja tarjoudutte kuolemaan vapaaehtoisesti täällä hänen omalla portillaan. Mutta, koska Pimeyden Herra on armelias, hän antaa teille mahdollisuuden pelastaa henkiriepunne, kunhan vain suostutte muutamiin kohtuullisiin ehtoihin."

"Ja mitä ehtoja hän mahtaa asettaa?" kysyy Elendil.

Aaveiden herra kääntää punaisen katseensa ihmisten kuninkaaseen. "Ensinnäkin teidän on vannottava vala, ettei kansanne enää koskaan käy sotaan Pimeyden Herraa vastaan. Toiseksi kaikki maat Anduinin itäpuolella ovat siirtyvä Pimeyden Herran hallintaan ikuisiksi ajoiksi. Ja mitä länsipuolisiin alueisiin tulee, ne ovat oleva veronalaisia Pimeyden Herralle. Lisäksi seuraavat linnat ja varustukset on luovutettava Pimeyden Herralle, jotta hän voi antaa ne asunnoiksi uskollisille palvelijoilleen: Minas Ithil, Minas Anor, Osgiliath, Orthanc, Annúminas, Amon Sûl ja Fornost."

Isildur on kuunnellut keskustelua kasvavan raivon vallassa. "Te ette saa niistä yhtäkään!" hän huudahtaa samalla kun astuu isänsä rinnalle.

"Emmekö?" aave nauraa. "Kuka meitä estää? Sinäkö? Mutta emmekö jo valloittaneet yhden sinun pikku linnakkeistasi? Se oli aivan liian valkoinen, mutta muuten sangen miellyttävä asumus. Muutostöiden jälkeen sopiva kenelle tahansa meistä."

"Menkää kertomaan Mustalle Herrallenne, että me emme suostu hänen ehtoihinsa!" tokaisee Elendil, ja Gil-galad vahvistaa hänen sanansa.

Aave katsoo heitä vuoronperään kylmää raivoa huokuen. "Valitsette siis mieluummin kuoleman! Saamanne pitää!"

Ja samassa aaveet ovat tiessään, kuin äkillinen myrskypuhuri olisi vienyt heidät mennessään. Torvet pärähtävät soimaan toistamiseen, ja Musta Portti alkaa avautua hitaasti, suuren jyrinän ja räminän saattelemana. He näkevät nyt, että Sauron ei tyydy Portin puolustamiseen, vaan hän aikoo hyökätä, työntää liittolaiset pois kynnykseltään. Hän tuntee oman voimansa, ja tietää että tämä on taistelu, jota hän ei voi hävitä, mutta mitä nopeammin hän saisi vastustajansa surmattua, sitä suloisemmalta voitto tuntuisi. Jokainen Portin edustalla seisova haltia tai ihminen vetää miekkansa esiin, ja ilman että kenenkään heistä tarvitsee huutaa käskyä ääneen, ryhmittyvät sotilaat heidän taakseen. Yksi yli-innokas vuorella partioiva örkki ampuu heitä kohti, mutta nuoli putoaa tomuun kauas heidän eteensä.

Ja sitten Portti on kokonaan auki, ja he näkevät edessään suuren joukon mustapukuisia hahmoja, niin örkkejä kuin ihmisiäkin. Jossakin kaukana aaveiden johtaja rääkäisee, torvet soivat kolmannen kerran, ja Vihollisen joukot lähtevät etenemään tasatahtia marssien kuin jokin maailman pahuudesta voimansa ammentava mylly, jonka tehtävänä on jauhaa uskosta ja toivosta tuskaa ja murhetta mahdollisimman nopeasti ja tehokkaasti. Mutta ennen kuin pelko ehtii lamaannuttaa Liiton sotilaat, ilman täyttävät haltioiden hopeatorvien heleät mutta uhmakkaat sävelet.

Isildur katsoo taakseen ja näkee, että lännen armeijat ovat järjestyneet niin kuin he ennalta sopivat: ihmiset ja kääpiöt portista katsoen oikealla, haltiat vasemmalla, ratsumiehet eturintamassa, jousimiehet taaempana, ja heidän takanaan kaikki jalkamiehet. Jossakin siellä ovat myös Elendur, Aratan ja Ciryon komentamassa omia komppanioitaan. Mutta missä on Anárion? Veli ei ole saapunut, ja siksi heitä on vähemmän, paljon vähemmän kuin oli tarkoitus. Pelko ja jännitys melkein salpaavat Isildurin hengen, kun hän kääntyy taas seuraamaan mustien joukkojen lähestymistä. Mitään tämänkaltaista hän ei ole koskaan kokenut. Minas Ithilissä muuri erotti hänet vihollisesta, mutta täällä hänen on otettava hyökkäys vastaan vain miekka ja kilpi suojanaan. Gil-galadin kädessä hohtaa Aeglos, valmiina iskuun, mutta hän ei ole antanut hyökkäyskäskyä.

"Mitä me odotamme?" kysyy Oropher, joka on siirtynyt Gil-galadin viereen. "Annammeko niiden jyrätä meidät?"

"Pysyttelemme nuolenkantaman päässä noista vuorista", vastaa Gil-galad. "Malta Oropher!"

"Minä olen marssinut tänne omaa armeijaani johtaen, enkä minä ole kenenkään käskyvallan alainen. Nuo vuorilla istuvat örkit eivät ole meille uhka, toisin kuin nuo, jotka etenevät meitä kohti."

Ja äkkiä salohaltioiden kuningas kääntyy ja kutsuu Thranduilin ja muut ylimmät päällikkönsä lähemmäs. "Annammeko vihollisen tulla ja jyrätä meidät?" hän huutaa heille. "Meidän on iskettävä nyt, kun Portti on auki, ja raivattava tiemme Mordoriin väkipakolla! Vai luuletteko että Sauron jättää portit auki sittenkin, kun on saanut armeijansa ulos? Ei, hän päästää ulos vain sen verran, kuin arvioi tarvitsevansa, ja sulkee sitten Portin. Nyt on meidän ainoa tilaisuutemme!"

Gil-galad puuttuu keskusteluun. "Sinä tiedät, Oropher, että taistelua Portista ei voiteta yhdessä päivässä. Jos nyt ryntäämme portista sisään, se suljetaan takanamme ja olemme loukussa, miljoona örkkiä ja muuta vihollisen palvelijaa ympärillämme."

"Mutta meillä ei ole sellaista muurinmurtajaa, joka tuon Portin rikkoisi. Meidän on saatava se hallintaamme nyt heti ja työnnettävä vihollinen syvemmälle Udûniin. Muuta keinoa ei ole!"

Ja ennen kuin kukaan ehtii estää häntä, Oropher huutaa hyökkäyskäskyn, ja syöksyy kohti Mordorin joukkoja soturinsa kannoillaan. Lórienin kuningas Amdír seuraa ystäväänsä. Hetken näyttää siltä, kuin Gil-galad, Elrond ja Círdan olisivat jähmettyneet paikoilleen, tyrmistyneinä siitä, että Oropher uhmasi Gil-galadia, mutta se hetki menee ohi, eikä Gil-galad vieläkään anna hyökkäyskäskyä. He katsovat, kuinka salohaltioiden ohuet miekat iskeytyvät yhteen örkkien ja idän ihmisten kirveiden kanssa.

Vasta sitten Gil-galad määrää ratsumiehet Oropherin avuksi. Ratsastajat kaartavat ohi päälliköiden, ja syöksyvät vihollismereen keihäiden kärjet välkehtien. Mutta sormusaaveet ovat valmiina omine ratsuineen, ja vaikka heitä on vain yhdeksän, on heidän voimansa sellainen, että se saa uljaimmatkin haltiaratsut nousemaan takajaloilleen, pudottamaan ratsastajansa ja pakenemaan täyttä laukkaa mikä mihinkin suuntaan.

Viimein Gil-galad huutaa etenemiskäskyn, jonka Elendil toistaa. Isildur vaihtaa nopean, huolestuneen katseen isänsä kanssa. Hän ei saata uskoa, että hetki on viimein tullut. Hän ei tunne olevansa valmis.

"Sinä tiedät mitä tehdä", Elendil toteaa, mutta hänenkin kasvoiltaan paistaa epävarmuus, jollaista Isildur ei ole niillä koskaan nähnyt.

Sitten he lähtevät juoksuun kohti Porttia, kentälle, joka pöllyää harmaata tuhkaa sotureiden askelten alla.

Isildur syöksyy eteenpäin, jättää pelkonsa taka-alalle, sillä sille ei ole nyt aikaa. Hän on tappanut örkkejä ennenkin, ja tietää ettei niistä ole vastusta hänen miekalleen. Hän iskee sillä oikealle, vasemmalle, eikä laske olentoja, jotka kaatuvat sen voimasta, ei katso ovatko ne örkkejä, villi-ihmisiä puunuijineen vai kirvestä kantavia itäläisiä, sillä hänelle ne kaikki ovat samoja: vihollisia, jotka on surmattava tai tultava niiden surmaamaksi. Vain sen hän huomaa, ettei joukossa ole ketään hänenkaltaistaan, sellaista joka kerran oli númenorilainen. Joko he eivät ehtineet ajoissa Portille tai sitten Sauron säästää heitä myöhempää varten, sillä he ovat parempia taistelijoita kuin alemmat ihmiset tai örkit, ja siksi vaikeammin korvattavissa.

Taistelu aaltoilee levottomana edestakaisin, kuin pieni järvi myrskyn kourissa, välillä kohti Morannonia, välillä kohti pohjoisen erämaata. Jokaisen surmatun örkin tai villin korvaa uusi samanlainen, ja heitä vyöryy raukeamattomana aaltona avonaisesta Portista, eivätkä liittoutuneet pääse raivaamaan tietään Portille, eikä se olisi viisastakaan, sillä heitä on liian vähän ja he joutuisivat nopeasti piiritetyiksi niin kuin Gil-galad sanoi. Sauronin sotilaita on kentällä ainakin kolminkertainen määrä Liiton sotilaisiin nähden, mutta Portin toisella puolella odottaa vielä monin verroin enemmän.

Ei kestä kauaakaan, kun ennalta suunnitellut muodostelmat hajoavat, ja kukin näyttää taistelevan omaa taisteluaan, oman henkensä puolesta. Isildurin sydän palaa vihasta, ja se on ainoa voima, joka häntä ajaa eteenpäin. Hän kuulee huutavansa käskyjä miehilleen, käskee heitä tappamaan, pyytää heitä jakamaan vihansa. Hän janoaa kostoa kaikkea hänen itsensä ja hänen kansansa kokemaa vääryyttä kohtaan, sillä Sauron on kaiken pahan alku ja juuri, ja siksi Sauronin ja kaikkien hänen palvelijoidensa on kuoltava. Viholliset ovat kasvottomia, ilmeettömiä, sydämettömiä olentoja, ja siksi ei ole väärin tappaa heitä. 

Sitten Isildur ei näe enää yhtään örkkiä, itäläistä tai villi-ihmistä ympärillään. Ne ovat kaiketi joko kuolleet tai paenneet hänen raivonsa edessä. Hän katsoo ympärilleen, kun outo, levoton hiljaisuus laskeutuu taistelukentälle. Lähettyvillä harhailee eksyneen näköisiä sotilaita kypärissään ja sotisovissaan, jotka vielä muutama tunti sitten kiilsivät uutuuttaan, mutta ovat nyt kolhuilla ja mustan ja punaisen veren tahrimia. Väsynyt, kumarainen hahmo tulee Isildurin luo ja laskee kätensä hänen hartialleen.

" _Atarinya_ , vihollinen näyttää hetkeksi vetäytyneen. Meidän on aika levätä."

Pimeässä on vaikea hahmottaa ajan kulua, mutta jossakin kaukana, lännen taivaan pohjukassa häilyy oranssinpunainen kajo. He ovat taistelleet koko päivän. Isildurin on vaikea uskoa sitä, mutta hänen ruumiinsa kuolemanväsynyt ja kaikkialta kipeä. " _Senya_ , oletko sinä kunnossa?" hän kysyy.

"Olen. Tai ainakin luulen niin."

"Ciryon ja Aratan?"

"He ovat jo leirissä."

"Entä Ohtar?"

"Hän on kunnossa. Hän jäi vartioimaan leiriä, niin kuin aamulla määräsit. Etkö muista?"

"Muistan tuskin omaa nimeäni."

He astelevat hitaasti kohti leiriä, joka on lännempänä, lähempänä Emyn Muilia ja karuja niittyjä, joilla kasvaa kituliasta ruohoa. Jostakin idempää kuuluu vielä taistelun ääniä, miekkojen kalahduksia ja miesten äännähdyksiä. Vihollinen ei ole vetänyt kaikkia sotilaitaan pois kentältä.

"Sauron on sulkenut Portin", Elendur kertoo. "Mutta hän vain valmistautuu hetken aikaa seuraavaa iskua varten. Hän lähettää uuden joukon kimppuumme vielä tämän yön aikana, niin luulen."

"Montako kaatunutta?"

"En tiedä, enkä halua ajatella sitä nyt."

He ohittavat kävellessään useita ruumiita, ja monet niistä näyttävät salohaltioilta, mutta Isildur ei tohdi katsoa tarkemmin. Muutamia ihmisiä ja haltioita kiertää kuolleiden lomassa, nostaa heitä paareille, ja kantaa heidät hiljaa pois kohti lännessä olevaa suurta niittyä. Siellä maa on pehmeää, koska se on lähellä suota, ja sinne he ovat päättäneet haudata kaatuneensa.

Leirissä palavat monet nuotiot ja ilmassa leijuu ruoan tuoksu. Ohtar kiirehtii auttamaan varusteet pois isäntänsä yltä. Isildurin teltassa on vadillinen pesuvettä, ja hän pesee nopeasti örkin veren käsistään ja kasvoiltaan ennen ruokailua. Sitten hän menee suureen telttaan, jonka keskellä olevan pöydän ääressä hänen isänsä ja nuoremmat poikansa jo istuvat.

"Hyvää työtä", Elendil toteaa. "Tosin seuraavalla kerran toivon, että sanot minulle jotain ennen kuin otat _dúnedainin_ johtajuuden itsellesi."

"En minä ottanut johtajuutta itselleni", Isildur mutisee istuutuessaan isänsä viereen. Hänen muistikuvansa päivän tapahtumista ovat varsin sumeita ja hajanaisia.

"Kaikki lähtivät seuraamaan sinua", Elendil jatkaa. "Enkä minä paheksu sitä. Oli viisasta yrittää piiritystä, vaikka joukko näyttikin suurelta. Itse en olisi ottanut moista riskiä. Mutta sinä onnistuit, ja luulen, että juuri se lopulta käänsi tämän ensimmäisen taistelun meidän eduksemme. Sauron joutui vetämään henkiin jääneet palvelijansa Portin taakse miettiäkseen seuraavaa iskuaan."

Isildur tuijottaa ilmeettömänä palvelijoita, jotka tuovat astioita pöytään. "Eikö Anárionista ole vieläkään kuulunut mitään?"

"Hänen armeijaansa ei ole näkynyt. Luulen, että Sauron on järjestänyt väijytyksen, mikä on hidastanut Anárionin etenemistä. Muuta selitystä tuskin voi olla. Mutta minä uskon, että Anárion on kunnossa, ja että hän saapuu tänne pian. Älä ole huolissasi hänestä."  
"Kunpa voisinkin olla huolehtimatta."

He ovat kaikki hetken hiljaa ja keskittyvät odottamaan illallisen valmistumista. Sitten Elendil puhuu uudelleen.

"Oropher on kuollut."

Isildur huokaa, pudistaa päätään. "Suuri menetys heti ensimmäisenä päivänä. Mutta kenties se oli odotettavissa. Hänen olisi pitänyt malttaa ja totella Gil-galadin käskyä. Me sovimme, ettemme pyri valloittamaan Porttia ennen kuin Vihollinen on kärsinyt riittävän suuret tappiot, mutta hän ei kuunnellut meitä. Ehkä meidän olisi pitänyt kertoa _palantírista_. Paljastaa hänelle, että meillä on keinomme tarkkailla Vihollisen sotilaiden määrää. Entä Thranduil? Amdír?"

"He elävät vielä", sanoo Elendil.

Isildurin koko ruumista kolottaa ja väsymys painaa hänen raajojaan. Samoin on varmasti muidenkin laita. Hän katsoo jokaista poikaansa vuoron perään, kysyy muutamia yhdentekeviä kysymyksiä vain varmistaakseen, että he ovat jokseenkin kunnossa mieleltään ja ruumiiltaan. Ciryonia hän katsoo pitkään; poika näyttää äkkiä vieraalta hänen silmissään. Mitä on tapahtunut sille hennolle ja huolitellulle nuorukaiselle, joka vietti päivänsä rakkaudesta haaveksien ja runoja sepittäen? Isildur näkee edessään vahvan ja leveäharteisen soturin, joka vähät piittaa naarmusta poskessaan tai sekaisin olevasta tukastaan, sillä on tärkeämpää syödä ja levätä, jotta on huomenna valmis uuteen koitokseen.

Ylpeyden sijaan Isildur tuntee surua poikansa muutoksesta. Hän olisi voinut antaa pojan kirjoittaa runojaan. Hän olisi voinut jättää tämän Rivendelliin, Marillën ja Valandilin turvaksi, ja jos kaikkein pahin tapahtuisi, _dúnedainin_ tulevaksi valtiaaksi. Mutta ei, hän oli nähnyt pojan herkkyyden heikkoutena, jonakin minkä kova käsi voisi koulia pois. Hän oli toivonut, että pojasta tulisi vahva ja rohkea, paranneltu versio Isildurista itsestään, sellainen, joka olemassaolollaan vahvisti hänen asemaansa ja valtaansa, tekisi hänestä ikään kuin kuolemattoman. Mutta ei hän poikaa sotaan ollut halunnut, ei keskelle tätä kaikkea hävitystä ja kuolemaa.

Isildur tuijottaa ruokakulhoaan, joka on täynnä höyryävän kuumaa lihamuhennosta. Hän on nälkäinen, mutta ajatuskin syömisestä kouristaa hänen vatsaansa.

"Olosi kohenee, kun olet syönyt", Elendil toteaa hänelle. Kaikkitietävä isä, niin kuin aina.

"En haluaisi poikieni joutuvan kokemaan tätä kaikkea", Isildur toteaa hiljaa.

Elendil huokaa ja hymyilee surumielisesti. "En minäkään."

Elendur ilmoittaa äkkiä menevänsä haltioiden leiriin syömään. Isildur ei ryhdy estelemään, sillä hän aikoo mennä itsekin käymään Thranduilin luona hieman myöhemmin. Hän pakottaa itsensä nielemään lusikallisen. Muonamiehet ovat tehneet parhaansa, mutta haltioiden ruoka olisi taatusti parempaa.

"Thranduil kaipaakin varmasti nyt lohtua", Aratan sanoo. Äänensävyssä on jotain, mistä Isildur ei pidä.

"Sinunkin olisi varmasti hyvä käydä esittämässä osanottosi Thranduilille. Hän on nyt Eryn Galenin kuningas", Isildur huomauttaa Aratanille. Tämä vain hymähtää ja jatkaa ruokakulhonsa tyhjentämistä.

Valon kajastus lännessä himmenee, ja mustuus valtaa tienoon. Leiriin sytytetään lisää tulia, ja useampia sotilaita jalkautuu vartioon. Elendil sanoo, että Isildurin ja poikien on parasta mennä lepäämään seuraavaa iskua varten, mutta syöminen on piristänyt Isilduria, ja hän suuntaa haltioiden leiriin niin kuin suunnitteli. Hän tietää, ettei ole mitään, mitä hän voisi sanoa Thranduilin lohduksi, mutta olisi epäsopivaa jättää tämän suru huomioimatta.

Hän löytää Thranduilin telttansa ulkopuolelta, nuotion äärestä. Elendur on hänen vierellään.

"Me kostamme vielä isäsi", Isildur toteaa Suuren Vihermetsän uudelle valtiaalle. "Onko mitään mitä voisin tehdä hyväksesi?"

Thranduil nostaa katseensa. Hän näyttää väsyneeltä ja jollakin tavalla vanhemmalta kuin ennen, vaikka hänen kasvonsa eivät olekaan muuttuneet. "En osannut odottaa tätä", hän sanoo. "Vaikka kenties minun olisi pitänyt. Isäni oli käymässä kärsimättömäksi. Hänellä oli tapana matkustaa Amon Lancille, josta hän katseli kohti etelää, näki tai oli näkevinään siellä punaisen loimun jo silloin kun useimmat meistä vielä luulivat Sauronin jääneen aaltoihin. Sodan kuvat virisivät hänen mielessään jo silloin. Siitä tuli hänelle pakkomielle."

"Ja olisiko auttanut, vaikka olisit aavistanut isäsi kohtalon?"

"Ei. Hän ei olisi kuunnellut minun eikä kenenkään muunkaan neuvoa", Thranduil huokaa.

He ovat hetken hiljaa, kuunnellen leirin öistä elämää, mutta valtavasta koostaan huolimatta siitä lähtee ääntä tuskin enempää kuin tuulesta, joka tuivertaa kitukasvuisten pensaiden lehdissä ja kuivuneissa ruohonkorsissa.

"Hän on nyt mennyt eteenpäin ja jättänyt taakkansa minun kannettavakseni", toteaa Thranduil lopulta. "Te kaksi, tuletteko ja autatteko minua hautamaan hänen ruumiinsa?"

"Nytkö?" Isildur sanoo. "Kenties meillä olisi myöhemmin enemmän aikaa hautajaisten järjestämiseen."

"Tuskin se vaati erityisiä järjestelyjä. Hän itse on jo muualla, ja hänelle varmasti riittää se, että kohtelemme hänen taakseen jättämäänsä ruumista kunnioittavasti ja viemme sen pois näkyvistä niin kuin tapana on."

"Mutta varmasti ainakin Gil-galad pitäisi kutsua paikalle lausumaan muutamia sanoja hänen muistolleen." 

"Miksi? Isäni ei pitänyt hänestä."

"Mutta Gil-galad on korkea-arvoisin haltioista, ja ainakin meidän _dúnedainin_ keskuudessa on tapana, että kansamme korkea-arvoisin, tai hänen edustajansa, on läsnä hautajaisissa ja siunaa vainajan haudan lepoon."

"No, isäni on mennyt Mandosin Saleihin, joten en ymmärrä, miksi meidän pitäisi 'siunata hänet haudan lepoon'", Thranduil toteaa. "Mutta käyn kutsumassa Amdírin ja Amrothin paikalle, sillä isäni piti heistä. He haluavat ehkä katsoa hänen ruumistaan vielä kerran."

Hieman myöhemmin he kantavat Oropherin kevyillä paareilla niitylle, jonne kuolleet haudataan. _Dúnedainin_ keskuudessa vainajat haudataan yleensä korkeille paikoille, kukkuloiden laelle tai edes mäen rinteeseen, mutta Emyn Muilin rinteet ovat liian kaukana, eivätkä ne muutenkaan olisi riittävän kauniit ja soveliaat, joten kaikkien on tyydyttävä niittyyn. Isildur ei pidä siitä. Hänestä on luonnotonta haudata niin monta ihmistä ja haltiaa yhteen ja samaan paikkaan. Millainen tästä niitystä tulisi sitten, kun vuodet olisivat vieneet sodan muiston mennessään? Kukkisiko _alfirin_ tällaisessa paikassa, vai muuttuisiko niitty karuksi ja kuolleeksi niin kuin maa Mordorin portin edustalla, jota taitavinkaan puutarhuri ei milloinkaan saisi heräämään eloon?

Thranduil ei näytä pitävän asiaa tärkeänä. Soihtujen valossa he löytävät paikan, jossa kasvaa matalia pensaita, ja he kaivavat matalan haudan niiden keskelle.

"Näiden pensaiden perusteella sinun on helppo löytää hauta, kun haluat käydä muistamassa isääsi", Isildur sanoo.

"Muistan hänet ilman hautaakin. Tuskin käyn tällä paikalla enää, ellen sitten kaadu itse, ja te päätätte haudata minutkin tähän", Thranduil toteaa. "Mutta sittenkin täällä olisi vain minun ruumiini."

Isildur katsoo hetken kuollutta haltiakuningasta. Tämän vartalossa on monia haavoja, kaksi niistä nuolen jättämiä. Haltiat kestävät paljon, ja paranevat haavoista, jotka ihmisille ovat kuolemaksi, mutta Oropher sai niitä liian monta. Isildur arvaa, ettei kuolema tullut nopeasti. Hän miettii, oliko Thranduil isänsä vierellä tämän tehdessä kuolemaa, ja ehtivätkö he puhua, mutta ei tohdi kysyä asiasta.

Isildur neuvoo, että Oropher pitäisi haudata miekkansa kanssa, ellei sitten Oropherin toiveena ollut jättää miekka Thranduilille. Tämän haltia kieltää, ja he asettavat Oropherin pitkän miekan hänen rintansa päälle. He täyttävät haudan ääneti ja seisovat sitten hetken hiljaa matalan kumpareen ympärillä. Kukaan haltioista ei tahdo lausua sanoja Oropherin muistoksi. Sitten he palaavat leiriin. Isildur on surullinen ja ymmällään, sillä nämä eivät olleet kuninkaan arvon mukaiset maahanpanijaiset, mutta Elendur vakuuttaa, että he ovat tehneet juuri niin kuin Thranduil toivoi, ja samaa varmasti olisi toivonut Oropherkin. Haltiat eivät jätä Ardaa niin kuin ihmiset, ja jos he kuolevat, he saattavat vielä saada ruumiinsa takaisin ja jatkaa elämäänsä Amanissa. He eivät näe kuolemaa yhtä lopullisena kuin ihmiset.

Isildur katsoo Elenduria huolissaan. Tämä puhuu ääneen asioista, joista ihmisten ei kuuluisi tietää tai joista heidän ainakin tulisi vaieta. Elendur on viettänyt liikaa aikaa haltioiden kanssa, ja siinä piilee vaara. Hän pysäyttää pojan ennen kuin tämä menee telttaansa, ja varoittaa tätä haikailemasta itselleen samanlaista kestävyyttä kuin haltioilla on. Kenties olisi parempi, jos tämä viettäisi tästedes aikansa ihmisten parissa ja keskittyisi ihmisten asioihin. Mutta Elendur pudistaa päätään isänsä varoituksille. Hän vakuuttaa, ettei kadehdi haltioita, sillä hänellä ei ole siihen mitään syytä. Isildur on liian väsynyt ryhtyäkseen väittelemään asiasta, joten hän tyytyy pojan sanoihin ja kehottaa tätä nukkumaan niin hyvin, kuin tämä tällaisessa paikassa pystyy. Jos Eru sallisi hänen elää, hän puhuisi pojan kanssa myöhemmin uudestaan.


	35. Kosto

Aluksi Isildur ei huomaa vastustajassaan mitään erityistä. Tämä on samanlainen, harmaa, hahmoton olento, jollaisia hän on iskenyt kuoliaaksi koko päivän. Mutta tämä ei suostu kuolemaan yhtä helposti. Miehen miekka on suora, pitkä ja terävä, ja hän käyttää sitä taidolla; torjuu iskun toisensa jälkeen melkein kuin olisi lännen mies itsekin. Isildur on välttänyt katsomasta vihollisiaan kasvoihin, mutta nyt hän etsii katseellaan miehen silmät, sillä hänen täytyy saada tietää.

Hän näkee kirkkaat, siniset silmät, jotka leiskuvat vihaa ja jotain muuta, kostonhimoa ehkä. Päätä ja kasvoja suojaa _mithril_ -kypärä, ei kovinkaan erilainen kuin Isildurilla itsellään, mutta siihen on upotettu punaisia jalokiviä, jotka muodostavat silmän tapaisen kuvion. Sotisopa hohtaa uutuuttaan, ja sen renkaat ovat pienet ja tiheät, ja käsivarsia, keskivartaloa ja reisiä suojaavat vankat kullanhohtoiset teräslevyt. On siis niin kuin Isildur pelkäsi: Kuninkaan Miehet, mustat númenorilaiset ovat liittyneet taisteluun.

Isildur on väsynyt. Pitkä päivä on jo laskemassa mailleen, tai niin hän uskoo, sillä alituisessa hämärässä, jonka Sauron on nostattanut, yö ja päivä eroavat toisistaan vain vähän. Hänen käsivartensa ovat kipeät, ja hän on välillä vaihtanut miekkansa vasempaan käteensä säästääkseen oikeaa hankalampia vihollisia varten. Hänen mieleensä hiipii huolestuttava ajatus siitä, että on saattanut kohdata voittajansa. Kenties taru loppuu hänen osaltaan tähän kaksintaisteluun. Joskus se loppuisi joka tapauksessa. Hän kohtaa vastustajansa katseen uudelleen, ja äkkiä epäilys vaihtuu kauhuksi. Hän tuntee miehen.

Mies syytää suustaan sanoja kielellä, jonka Isildur kuvitteli unohtaneensa. Umbarin kuningas Fuinur tietysti tunnisti hänet jo paljon aiemmin, ja varmasti tarkoituksella etsi juuri Isildurin vastustajakseen. Mikä olisi hienompaa, kuin esitellä viholliskuninkaan päätä seipään nokassa? Fuinur nauraa Isildurin oivallukselle. "Siitä on niin kauan, niin kauan", tämä sanoo _adûnaiciksi_. "Mutta kuka voisi unohtaa? Minä tiedän, että sinä muistat, Isildur. Sinulla on sama pelästynyt ilme kuin sinä päivänä."

Isildur ei sano mitään, sillä hänellä ei ole siihen voimia. Hän on uuvuksissa. Hän on taistellut koko päivän, ja hänen jäsenensä ovat muuttuneet raskaiksi ja kipeiksi. Vaatekerros panssarin alla on hiestä märkä ja liimautunut ihoon. Hän ei ole tänäänkään pitänyt taukoja, vaikka Korkea kuningas käski hänet leiriin lepäämään pariinkin otteeseen. Hän uhmasi käskyä, sillä taistelu oli imaissut hänet mukaansa, eikä hän malttanut lopettaa.

Miksi Fuinurin piti löytää hänet juuri nyt? Isildur tietää, ettei apua ole tulossa. Hänen ympärillään on käynnissä monia samanlaisia kaksintaisteluja, Númenorin mies toista Númenorin miestä vastaan. Metallin terävät kalahdukset ja miesten vihan ja tuskan älähdykset täyttävät ilman. Mutta Fuinurkin alkaa väsyä. Kun Isildur pitää pintansa, vastustajan iskut käyvät hitaammiksi ja tämä joutuu perääntymään. Fuinur katsoo ympärilleen, ja huutaa miehiään tulemaan avuksi. Isildur löytää lisää voimaa seuraavaan iskuunsa, ja vaikka Fuinur saa sen torjuttua kilvellään, tämän tasapaino järkkyy hetkeksi. Isildur näki jo aiemmin heikon kohdan panssarissa käsivarren alla, ja nyt kun hänellä on tilaisuus, hän työntää miekkansa sinne nopeasti, niin syvälle kuin pystyy. Fuinur vajoaa maahan.

"Joudut vielä maksamaan tästä!" Fuinur ähkäisee ja sylkäisee verta. "Taistelusi on turhaa. Tiedät sen minkä minäkin: että Pimeys on mahtavin, ja ettei mikään voi sitä voittaa!"

Isildur huohottaa raskaasti. Hän nojaa miekkaansa katsoessaan, kuinka hänen entinen kiduttajansa kouristelee maassa, yskii ja korisee. Hän ei tee mitään nopeuttaakseen tämän pääsyä kärsimyksistään. Kun Fuinur vetää viimeisen hengenvetonsa, mikään tunne ei liikauta Isildurin sydäntä. Hän riisuu kypäränsä viilentääkseen itseään ja kääntyy palatakseen leiriin. 

Mutta samassa kuuluu karjahdus hänen takaansa. Hän joutuu sukeltamaan maahan väistääkseen hurjan iskun. Se on Herumor. Isildurin ei tarvitse edes katsoa, sillä hän tuntee miehen pelkästä äänestä. Tietysti se on Herumor. Herumor ja Fuinur ovat aina olleet erottamattomat, ja tietysti he myös taistelevat rinta rinnan. Isildurin olisi pitänyt ymmärtää varautua siihen.

Isildur puristaa miekkaansa, yrittää ryömiä kauemmas, ja ehtii juuri ja juuri kierähtää selälleen välttääkseen Herumorin seuraavan iskun. Hän ei pysty tekemään mitään puolustaakseen itseään: kilven hän pudotti maahan hetki sitten kerätessään voimiaan Fuinurin surmaamisen jälkeen, miekka on hyödytön tällä etäisyydellä, eikä hän saa tilaisuutta ottaa _eketiä_ vyöltään. Herumor on raivon sokaisema ja sohii miekallaan minne sattuu, ja Isildur onnistuu väistelemään iskuja juuri ja juuri kiemurtelemalla maassa sinne tänne kuin hiiri haukan kynsien alla.

"Vähäjärkinen houkka! Pysy paikallasi!" Herumor puuskuttaa. "Tai minä saatan vielä osua!"

Järjettömät sanat saavat Isildurin jähmettymään paikalleen, mutta vain hetkeksi. Herumor huutaa käskyjä lähettyvillä taisteleville sotilailleen, mutta näillä on muita kiireitä. _Dúnedain_ antavat umbarilaisille kelpo vastuksen. Herumor ärjäisee, pudottaa äkisti miekkansa maahan ja heittäytyy Isildurin päälle koko painollaan.

Herumor ei ole pieni mies eikä kevyt kaikkien panssareidensa ja teräslevyjensä kanssa. Isildurista tuntuu kuin olisi jäänyt taivaalta pudonneen tähdenpalasen alle. Herumor kiertää kätensä hänen kaulansa ympärille ja puristaa kovaa. Isildur saa kiinni miehen ranteista, mutta hänellä ei ole voimia irrottaa tämän käsiä. Hän potkii jaloillaan ja pyristelee samalla, kun yrittää turhaan vetää henkeä. Juuri kun hänen silmissään alkaa pimetä, Herumor hellittää otteensa ja iskee Isilduria nyrkillä kovaa.

"Nyt! Paikallasi, sinä kurja, haltioiden aivopesemä rotta! Meillä on käsky ottaa sinut kiinni elävänä. Pimeyden Ruhtinas haluaa tavata sinut. Sinun pitäisi olla kiitollinen. Hän tarjoaa henkilökohtaisen audienssin vain harvoille."

Isildur haukkoo henkeään, eikä kunnolla ymmärrä mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuu. Joka tapauksessa Herumor ärjäisee äkkiä tuskasta ja hänen otteensa hellittää. Isildurilla on juuri ja juuri tarpeeksi voimia työntää Herumor pois päältään. Hän kierähtää kauemmas, ja viettää hetken aikaa verta syljeskellen. Kun hän kohottaa päätään, hän näkee miehen, joka osoittaa miekallaan maassa makaavaa Herumoria.

"Mitä haluat tehdä hänelle?" mies kysyy.

Isildur nousee hitaasti. Tuntematon mies ilmeisesti iski Herumoria kilvellä tai jollakin muulla esineellä, ja nyt tämä katsoo heitä maasta raivostuneena mutta uskaltamatta liikkua. Herumor olisi arvokas vanki, mittaamattoman arvokas. Hänen täytyy olla perillä Sauronin suunnitelmista.

Isildur ottaa _eketin_ vyöltään ja kävelee Herumorin eteen. Hän haluaisi sanoa jotakin, mutta mitä hyötyä siitä olisi? Ei ole sellaisia sanoja, joihin hän voisi pukea kaksisataa vuotta jatkuneen vihan ja kostonhimon. Hän osoittaa miestä veitsellään, muistaen elävästi, kuinka Herumor kerran pyöritteli samanlaista asetta käsissään, ikään kuin olisi pohtinut, tappaisiko sillä Isildurin vai Lôminzilin.

Herumor tuijottaa Isilduria, ja äkkiä ilkeä hymy nousee hänen kasvoilleen. "Mitä näenkään? Aiotko sinä tappaa minut, vaikka tiedät, miten arvokas minä olen? Haudotko vieläkin kostoa sen tytön vuoksi?" Herumor nauraa. "Miten romanttista… ja järjetöntä. Ajattele, jos minä olisin silloin aikanaan ollut samanlainen pölvästi? Kuulin muuten, että otit myöhemmin vaimon. Pakosta ehkä? No, hänen elämänsä tulee muuttumaan kovasti sen jälkeen, kun Pimeyden Herra on voittanut tämän sodan."

Isildur ei anna Herumorin jatkaa. Hän survaisee _eketin_ suoraan miehen suuhun. Ei hän oikeastaan ollut aikonut tappaa miestä niin äkillisesti, mutta hänen oli pakko. Herumor olisi puhunut. Koko leiri olisi saanut tietää, eikä Isildur voinut sallia sitä.

Herumor retkahtaa maahan ja jää korisemaan siihen, hitaasti leviävän verilammikon keskelle. Isildur kääntää katseensa pois. Hän huomaa, että taistelu näyttää nyt tauonneen hänen ympäriltään. Suurin osa Herumoria ja Fuinuria seuranneista eteläisistä ja Kuninkaan Miehistä on joko kaatunut tai paennut. Äkkiä Isilduria pyörryttää ja hän pikemminkin kaatuu kuin istuutuu maahan. Hän ei vähään aikaan kuule eikä näe mitään, vaikka onkin etäisesti tietoinen miehestä, joka laskeutuu hänen viereensä, ja tarjoaa hänelle vettä leilistään.

"En olisi halunnut sekaantua kaksintaisteluusi, mutta näytti siltä, että olit avun tarpeessa", mies toteaa, kun Isildur on vähän vironnut.

Miehen äänensävyssä on jotain tuttua. Isildur katsoo tätä tarkemmin, ja näkee hymyn, jonka tuntisi ikipimeyden keskelläkin. "Anárion! En saata uskoa, että olet siinä!"

"Minä viivästyin. Kerron siitä myöhemmin. Olen niin helpottunut, että löysin sinut tämän kaaoksen keskeltä ehjänä. Vaikka totta puhuen, näytät aika piestyltä. Oletko kunnossa?"

Isildur nousee maasta. Pahin heikotus on mennyt ohi. "Olen, tai olisin, jos osaisin pitää huolta itsestäni." Hän tarkistaa vammansa, ja toteaa että saisi mustan silmän, ja että hänen huulestaan ja suustaan vuotaa yhä verta Herumorin iskun jäljiltä, mutta näkö ja hampaat vaikuttavat olevan toistaiseksi tallella.

Äkkiä he huomaavat, että heidän ympärillään harhailee muutamia pelokkaan näköisiä eteläisiä. He ovat viskanneet pois aseensa, ja möyrivät nyt polvillaan maassa Isildurin ja Anárionin jalkojen juuressa ja lausuvat valittavalla äänellä sanoja, joita kumpikaan heistä ei ymmärrä.

"Ilmeisesti he tajuavat nyt, etteivät heidän kuninkaansa olleetkaan jumalia, vaan lihaa ja verta olevia ihmisiä, jotka voivat kuolla taistelussa siinä missä he itsekin", Isildur toteaa. "Tuo lienee heidän tapansa osoittaa katumusta."

"Ei, veljeni", Anárion toteaa vakavana. "Minä luulen, että he vain tajusivat palvoneensa vääriä jumalia, ja ovat nyt löytäneet itselleen uudet."

Eräs tummaihoinen ja ruskeatukkainen, vaskihaarniskaan ja monenlaisiin koruihin pukeutunut eteläinen on ryöminyt aivan Isildurin jalkojen juureen, ja tarttuu tämän likaisiin saappaisiin ja mutisee anelevalla äänellä ilmeisesti jonkinlaista rukousta. Isildur kavahtaa kauemmas.

"Me emme ole mitään jumalia", hän sanoo kiireesti haparoivalla _adûnaicillaan_. "Me säästämme teidän henkenne, kunhan vannotte, ettette enää koskaan taistele Sauronin puolella, ja teette työtä meille." Hän ei ole lainkaan varma siitä, että eteläiset ymmärtävät. Muutama _dúnadan_ ihmettelee tilannetta veljesten vieressä, ja Isildur käskee heitä ottamaan eteläiset kiinni ja viemään nämä muiden vankien joukkoon.

Anárionin nuori aseenkantaja tuo Isildurin miekan, kilven ja kypärän takaisin. Isildur katsoo vastentahtoisesti Herumorin maassa makaavaa ruumista. Sotavangit saisivat kerätä ruumiit pois ja haudata tai polttaa ne, miten tahansa, kunhan hankkiutuisivat niistä eroon. Mutta hän ei voisi lähteä ennen kuin on katsonut vihollisiaan viimeisen kerran silmästä silmään.

Isildur menee Herumorin ruumiin luo, kumartuu ja vetää kypärän pois kuolleen päästä. Anárion tekee saman Fuinurille. Isildur tuijottaa Herumorin kuolleita kasvoja. Hänen toivoo, että nyt, kun on nähnyt ne elottomina, ne eivät enää koskaan palaisi hänen painajaisiinsa. Mutta samalla hän huomaa asian, jonka on jo aavistanut: Herumor ja Fuinur ovat molemmat vanhoja miehiä. Kummankin kerran vaalea tukka on nyt harmaa, ja heidän ennen niin uljaspiirteisillä kasvoilla on nyt syviä uurteita. 

"Mutta eivätkö he ole ikäisiämme?" Anárion ihmettelee. "Vuodet eivät ole kohdelleet heitä hyvin."

"Tuollaiset vanhukset minun olisi pitänyt pystyä tappamaan vasemmalla kädellä", toteaa Isildur vaisusti. Voitto ei maistu hyvältä, jos se maistui miltään ennen tätä havaintoakaan.

"He marssivat kentälle ensimmäistä kertaa vasta tänään", Anárion toteaa. "Ja arvelen, että he tulivat ensitöikseen etsimään juuri meitä."

"Luulen, että kuolemanpelko on saanut nämä kaksi vanhentumaan ennen aikojaan", Isildur toteaa. "Niin kuin tapahtui monelle Númenorissa."

"Kuolema on nyt joka tapauksessa löytänyt heidät, pelkäsivät he sitä tai eivät, ja kunnia siitä on enimmäkseen sinun. Minä sanon, että laittakaamme kypärät takaisin heidän päihinsä, ja ottakaamme voitosta kaikki irti niin kauan kuin voimme. Emme me heitä kypärineen hautaa, tai saamme vielä kääpiöiden vihat niskaamme. Heidän sotisovissaan näyttää olevan enemmän _mithriliä_ kuin meidän. Mistä tytöstä Herumor muuten puhui ennen kuin surmasit hänet?"

"Kuolevan horinoita. En ymmärtänyt niistä mitään."

Myöhemmin illalla, kun he toipuvat päivän koettelemuksista suuressa teltassa illallisen äärellä, Anárion kertoo matkastaan Mustalle Portille. Lähtiessään Anárion jätti vahvan miehityksen Pelargirin lisäksi Osgiliathiin ja Minas Ithiliin, ja pienempiä joukkoja kaikille Anduinin ylityspaikoille. Carastion on yhä Minas Ithilissä Isildurin kaartin sotilaiden kanssa. He olisivat tietysti halunneet lähteä taisteluun, mutta Anárionista oli parempi pitää linnake vahvasti miehitettynä.

Anárionin marssiessa kohti Morannonia Sauronin joukot huomasivat hänet ja hyökkäsivät hänen armeijansa kimppuun Pohjois-Ithilienissä. Örkit olivat piiloutuneet kukkuloille ja pääsivät melkein yllättämään heidät, mutta eniten vaikeuksia koitui siitä, kun ne sytyttivät metsän tuleen ja etenemisestä tuli lähes mahdotonta. Kesti aikansa, ennen kuin he pääsivät kiertämään palot. Anárion kertoo myös, etteivät Anórienin metsissä asuvat omituiset villi-ihmiset näytä liittyneen Sauronin joukkoihin. Anárionin etenemistä häiritsivät vain Mordorin örkit, joten metsäläiset lienevät vetäytyneet piiloihinsa odottamaan, että sota menisi ohi.

Isildur on helpottunut siitä, että veli on saapunut, mutta hänelle ei jää juuri aikaa kuulumisten vaihtoon. Tieto Umbarin kuninkaiden surmista on kiirinyt yli koko taistelukentän, ja häneltä pyydetään tuon tuostakin yksityiskohtaista kuvausta tapahtumien kulusta. Elendurin, Aratanin ja Ciryonin silmissä on sellainen ihmetyksen sekaista ihailua huokuva katse, jollaista Isildur ei koe ansainneensa. Myös Meneldil ja tämän poika Cemendur kuuntelevat tarinaa innokkaasti. Cemendur on kuin nuorempi versio Meneldilistä, hiljainen ja teräväkatseinen nuorukainen, mutta hänen hymynsä ulottuu silmiin asti, niin kuin isoisällään.

Viimein Isildur nousee ja ilmoittaa menevänsä lepäämään. Juhlat arvatenkin jatkuisivat vielä pitkään, mutta hän on saanut kaikesta huomiosta ja hälinästä tarpeekseen. Hän menee omaan telttaansa, jota valaisee yksinäinen lyhty. Hän heittäytyy vuoteelle, joka on teltan perällä, ja hänen olonsa on levoton ja tyhjä. Hän huokaa ja kääntyy kyljelleen, poispäin valosta, mutta hetken päästä hän on varma, ettei voisi nukkua.

Koko ikänsä hän halusi kostaa Herumorille ja Fuinurille, mutta nyt hän toivoo, ettei hänen olisi tarvinnut kohdata heitä enää uudelleen.

Isildur nousee istumaan. Hän tuijottaa hetken täriseviä käsiään. Miksi tämän täytyy olla niin vaikeaa? Eikö hän todellakaan koskaan pystyisi elämään normaalisti, ilman painajaisia ja välähdyksinä mieleen palaavia muistoja?

Välillä on ollut parempia aikoja, jolloin hän on melkein unohtanut sen tapauksen, mutta sitten tuska taas palaa, kutsumatta ja arvaamattomana. Se vaanii häntä yksinäisten makuukammioiden pimeissä nurkissa, kerjäläisten anovissa katseissa, naisten ja lasten itkussa, tai joskus vain auringonlaskussa läntiseen mereen. Se ei ole vain alakuloa ja surua, vaan jotain paljon voimakkaampaa. Nytkin se ojentelee mustia lonkeroitaan häntä kohti, valmiina painamaan hänet hukuksiin niihin tummiin vesiin, joissa ei ole muuta totuutta kuin se, että Pimeys on mahtavin. Aivan niin kuin Fuinur kuollessaan sanoi.

Isildur istuu vuoteella ja hieroo ohimoitaan, eikä voi lainkaan hyvin. Toivottavasti mikään ei mennyt rikki hänen päänsä sisällä, kun Herumor löi häntä. Joskus päävammaa ei huomattu ennen kuin vasta sitten, kun mies meni nukkumaan eikä enää herännyt.

Teltan ovi raottuu ja Isildur näkee isänsä astuvan sisään. Tämä tervehtii häntä hymyillen, ja asettuu istumaan tuolille lähelle vuodetta. "Raskas päivä jälleen takanapäin", hän toteaa reippaasti. "Pian taistelu kuitenkin ottaa toisen suunnan. Anárionin saapuminen on meidän pelastuksemme."

"Jos niin tahdot uskoa, _atar_."

"Etkö sinä sitten tahdo? Olet alamaissa, vaikka sait suuren voiton. Se huolestuttaa minua. Mutta tulin, koska Gil-galad on kuullut Herumorista ja Fuinurista ja myös hän haluaisi tavata sinut."

Isildur huokaa. "Hän arvatenkin haluaa tietää, miksi en ottanut Herumoria vangiksi. Minulla olisi ollut siihen tilaisuus. Mutta… " Isildur pudistaa päätään. Hän ei halua puhua tästä isälleen. "Minulla on päänsärkyä, ja haluaisin vain nukkua, _atar_."

"Onko sinulla _athelasia_?"

Isildur huokaa, nousee vuoteelta ja kävelee toiselle seinustalle, muka etsimään _athelasia_ varusteidensa seasta. Todellisuudessa hän ei välitä. Hän haluaa väin vältellä isänsä kaiken näkevää katsetta.

Hän muistaa äkkiä isänsä ilmeen, kun tämä tuli noutamaan häntä eräästä rähjäisestä kievarista maaseudulta, päivän matkan päästä Rómennasta etelään. Hänellä ei tähän päivään mennessä ole aavistustakaan, kuinka oli päätynyt juuri siihen kievariin ja niin kauaksi kotoaan, mutta luultavasti hän oli paennut sinne jotain aiheuttamaansa skandaalia. Armenelosista palattuaan hän oli nimittäin ryhtynyt juomaan, sillä humalassa muistot hämärtyivät edes jollain tavalla siedettäviksi.

Hän oli lopulta joutunut myymään suurin piirtein kaiken omaisuutensa, jotta sai rahaa juominkeihinsa, eikä hänellä enää ollut varaa maksaa laskuaan eikä mitään keinoa päästä kotiin sen jälkeen, kun oli myynyt hevosensa jollekin huijarille. Ehkä kievarin isäntä oli lähettänyt viestin Elendilille, jotta tämä tulisi korjaamaan jälkikasvunsa talteen. Joka tapauksessa isä oli ilmaantunut huoneen ovelle ja komentanut Isildurin ylös vuoteesta, jossa tämä oli maannut tympääntyneenä ja huonovointisena. Isildur pikemminkin raahautui seiniä pitkin kuin käveli isänsä perässä portaat alas, mutta siitä huolimatta hän muistaa yhä tarkasti isänsä kireän ilmeen, kun tämä kaivoi kukkarostaan maksun majatalon isännälle. Se ilme ei ollut ainoastaan vihainen, vaan siinä oli myös häpeää siitä, että hänen, kunnioitetun ruhtinaanpoika Elendilin, pojasta oli kasvanut heittiö. Isildurin käytös oli ollut monella tapaa ala-arvoista niitä muutamina Armenelosin paluun jälkeisinä kuukausina. Hän ei ollut tehnyt mitään niistä tehtävistä, jotka isä oli hänelle määrännyt, vaan oli karannut sataman kapakoihin, tapellut merimiesten kanssa, tuhlannut rahaa viinaan, uhkapeleihin ja naisiin, eivätkä edes hänen äitinsä kyyneleet olleet hillinneet hänen touhujaan. Hänen arveluttava maineensa oli syntynyt juuri niinä kuukausina, eikä kansa suinkaan unohtanut niitä aikoja, vaikka Isildur oli myöhemmin parantanut tapansa.

Sinä päivänä Isildur oli vihannut itseään, ja kun hän oli saanut kammettua itsensä hevosen selkään, hän yritti pyytää isältään anteeksi, mutta tämä vastasi, että he keskustelisivat asiasta seuraavana päivänä. Sen jälkeen isä oli aivan hiljaa koko kotimatkan, mikä merkitsi, että hän oli suunniltaan raivosta.

Isildur ei ollut missään vaiheessa suostunut kertomaan isälleen, mitä Armenelosissa oli oikeasti tapahtunut. Isä tiesi tietysti, ettei Amandilin kehittämä alibi pitänyt paikkansa, mutta Isildur ei kertonut hänelle enempää kuin oli Amandilille kertonut. Hän ei suostunut tunnustamaan, että Lôminzil olisi merkinnyt hänelle yhtään mitään, mutta isä ehkä arveli jotakin muuta, ja ehkä tämä sen vuoksi oli suhtautunut niinkin kärsivällisesti Isildurin holtittomaan käytökseen. Joka tapauksessa, noudettuaan rahattoman poikansa kotiin, isä otti tämän puhutteluun ja ilmoitti, että juomingit loppuisivat siihen paikkaan. Isildurin olisi ryhdyttävä tekemään työtä. Ja koska tulevan ruhtinaan tehtävät eivät mitä ilmeisimmin kiinnostaneet häntä, hän saisi mennä työhön telakalle, jossa isä parhaillaan rakennutti uutta laivaa. Vahvoille työmiehille oli aina tarvetta.

Isildur meni telakalle, kahden vartijan saattamana kuin rangaistusvanki, ja siellä hän kantoi lautoja, sahasi, vasaroi ja maalasi niin kuin muutkin työmiehet. Hän ei pitänyt työstä, mutta ei myöskään nurissut eikä muutenkaan puhunut kenellekään, ei edes silloin, kun miehet vitsailivat ja sanoivat, että oli jo aikakin, että Elendil pisti hulttiopoikansa ruotuun. Isildur työskenteli ankarasti ja pitkään joka päivä, niin että kun hän illalla palasi kotiinsa, hän oli niin väsynyt, että nukkui yönsä unia näkemättä. Hän vihasi itseään ja elämäänsä, mutta isä oli kaiketi tyytyväinen.

Kun laiva oli valmis, isä vei Isildurin ja Anárionin merille opettelemaan purjehtimista. Kuninkaan luvalla he purjehtivat Lindoniin tapaamaan haltiakuningas Gil-galadia. Sen matkan oli kai tarkoitus olla palkinto, mutta Isildur olisi mieluummin pysynyt kotona. Hän oli kuullut, että haltiat osasivat lukea ihmisten mielistä kaikki näiden salaisuudet.

Lindonissa oli kaunista ja rauhallista, ja haltiakuningas lämmin ja ystävällinen, mutta Isildur ei saanut rauhaa. Hän vältteli haltioita parhaansa mukaan, ja pysytteli suurimman osan ajasta huoneessaan. Hän makasi siellä yksin ja murehti elämäänsä, ja tuli pian siihen tulokseen, että Lindonin kauneus oli harhaa, sillä todellisuudessa kaikki hyvä maailmassa oli tuhoon tuomittua. Hän ihmetteli, kuinka jotkut niinkin viisaat kuin haltiat pystyivät ummistamaan silmänsä pahuudelta, joka väijyi aivan nurkan takana.

Eräänä yönä Isildur heräsi painajaiseen. Hän makasi hetken vuoteellaan hikisenä ja sydän pamppaillen. Hän yritti muistuttaa itseään siitä, miten asiat oikeasti olivat tapahtuneet: että hän itse ei ollut tappanut Lôminzilia – Herumor ja Fuinur olivat sen tehneet. Silti painajaisissa hänen omat kätensä olivat ne, jotka kastuivat neidon verestä.

Hän nousi vuoteelta ja meni ulos viileään ja suolantuoksuiseen yöilmaan. Gil-galadin palatsi oli lähellä rantaa. Hän otti muutamia askeleita kohti kohisevaa, mustaa merta, ja seisahtui korkealle kalliolle, jonka alla vaahtopäät iskeytyivät terävään kivikkoon. Hän kohotti katseensa kohti horisonttia, jossa tähtien täyttämä taivas kohtasi vellovan meren. Äkkiä hän näki edessään ratkaisun, ja sen myötä jonkinlaista toivoa. Hänen tarvitsisi ottaa vain yksi askel eteenpäin, niin hän pääsisi pois kaikesta pahasta. Hän tiesi äkkiä, että Länsi ottaisi hänet vastaan, että hän ei ollut niin paha, että hänet karkotettaisiin tyhjyyteen. Hän oli äkkiä varma siitä, että tämä oli ainoa tarjolla oleva ratkaisu, ja myös se perimmäinen syy, minkä vuoksi kohtalo oli tuonut hänet tähän maahan.

Mutta ennen kuin hän ehti pelastaa itsensä, joku tarttui häneen ja veti häntä rajusti taaksepäin, pois kielekkeeltä. He molemmat menettivät tasapainonsa, mutta Isildur riuhtaisi itsensä nopeasti irti toisen otteesta ja perääntyi järkyttyneenä. Tulija ei ollut hänen isänsä tai veljensä, vaan yksi haltioista. Kuinka tämä oli rohjennut tulla ja puuttua hänen asioihinsa?

Haltia nousi maasta ja katsoi Isilduria vakavana. "Jotkut sanovat sitä lännen kutsuksi. Se iski sinuun äkillisesti ja kovaa, koska olet nuori ja varomaton ja sinun tunteesi ovat vahvat. Mutta vaara on nyt ohi."

Isildur tajusi, että haltia oli korkea-arvoinen, eikä kukaan vähempi kuin Elrond Puolhaltia, Elrosin veli. Hän oli entistä kauhistuneempi. "Jätä minut rauhaan!" hän huusi, sillä ei kyennyt olemaan kunnioittava siinä mielentilassa.

"Pelkään, etten voi tehdä sitä."

"Onko sinut määrätty vahtimaan minua?"

"Olen täällä omasta tahdostani. Minulla on tapana kävellä tätä rantaa pitkin aina tähän aikaan yöstä, varsinkin tähtikirkkaalla säällä", haltia sanoi. "Näin sinut sattumalta, mutta nyt tiedän, ettei se ollut sattumaa. Kohtalo on määrännyt henkesi minun käsiini, vaikka en vielä ymmärräkään, minkä vuoksi."

Isildur ajatteli paeta. Haltia tuskin juoksisi hänen peräänsä. Mutta äkkiä hänen jalkansa tuntuivat hyvin painavilta, eivätkä ne suostuneet liikkumaan. Hän tunsi kauhukseen kyynelten nousevan silmiinsä, ja hän käänsi nopeasti selkänsä haltialle. Hän ei missään nimessä halunnut itkeä haltian nähden. Miksi hän ei voinut vain kuolla ja päästä pois tästä kaikesta kärsimyksestä?

Hänen voimansa olivat lopussa, ja hän vajosi maahan pitkin pituuttaan. Hän hautasi kasvonsa ja kyyneleensä kalliolla kasvavaan nurmeen ja yritti tukahduttaa itkunsa, mutta se oli mahdotonta. Hän tunsi haltian laskeutuvan vierelleen ja laskevan kätensä hänen selkänsä päälle. Haltian lohdutusyrityksessä oli jotakin epävarmaa, ikään kuin hän ei olisi koskaan ennen nähnyt kenenkään itkevän, eikä sen vuoksi oikein tiennyt, kuinka tilanteessa tuli menetellä.

Isildur ei jälkeenpäin oikein muistanut, minkä vuoksi oli lopulta päättänyt nousta maasta ja kertoa Elrondille. Ehkä Elrond oli vain vaikuttanut henkilöltä, jonka vaikenemiseen saattoi luottaa. Ehkä hän oli kokenut jonkinlaista heimolaisuutta haltian kanssa, niin omituiselta kuin se tuntuikin. Mutta vain he kaksi olivat sinä yönä vaeltaneet niillä kallioilla, ja ehkä se merkitsi jotain. Tai sitten hän oli vain halunnut pois kiusallisesti tilanteesta, ja ajatteli että kertomalla totuus se tapahtuisi nopeimmin.

Hän kertoi haltialle Lôminzilista, neidosta, joka oli ollut rohkea, vahva, ja kaunis, niin kuin Hadorin huoneen naiset ovat, ja se, että tämä nyt oli kuollut, oli Isildurin syytä. Hän kertoi, kuinka oli joutunut katsomaan vierestä, kuinka tätä oli kidutettu ja kuinka tämä oli surmattu, ja ettei hän ollut tehnyt mitään, vaikka varmasti, jos hän olisi yrittänyt tarpeeksi, hän olisi voinut tehdä jotain. Hän olisi voinut ampua Herumorin, kun siihen oli tilaisuus. Ehkä se ei olisi pelastanut tyttöä, mutta ainakin hän olisi tehnyt jotain. Hän oli järkyttynyt siitä, millaiseen pahuuteen ihmiset pystyvät. Hänelle ei koskaan ollut tullut mieleenkään, että joku voisi saada nautintoa toisen kiduttamisesta ja tappamisesta. Mitä Númenorin ihmisille oli tapahtunut? Hän ei kyennyt puhumaan tästä isänsä tai isoisänsä kanssa. He eivät olisi kuitenkaan ymmärtäneet, vaan olisivat kauhistuneet siitä, että Isildur oli suunnitellut kuninkaan veljenpojan murhaa, mikä oli maanpetos. Lopuksi hän totesi olevansa varma siitä, että Kuninkaan Miehet tuhoaisivat Númenorin ennen pitkää, tai ainakin he tuhoaisivat Haltiamielet, ja Sauron puolestaan luultavasti tuhoaisi Keski-Maan, ja koska mitään toivoa ei ollut, hän oli päättänyt kuolla.

Haltia kuunteli selostusta tarkkaan, eikä kiistänyt mitään, minkä Isildur sanoi. Kun Isildur oli vaiennut, haltia poimi maasta sileän, mustan kivenmurikan ja painoi sen hänen käsiinsä.

"Kuvittele, että tämä kivi sisältää kaiken tuskasi, kaiken sen, minkä ajattelet tehneesi väärin sekä kaiken sen väärän, mikä sinulle tapahtui ilman omaa syytäsi. Pidä sitä mukanasi ja anna sen painon muistuttaa sinua näistä vääryyksistä. Mutta muista myös, että se on vain yksi kivi, yksi lukuisista maailmassa, ei koko maailma."

Isildur piti kiveä käsissään ja mietti, oliko kyseessä jokin haltioiden taika. Hän ei rohjennut kysyä asiasta, vaan totteli haltiaa ja laittoi kiven taskuunsa. 

Elrond istui hänen seuranaan sen yön, ja monena muunakin yönä, kunnes Isildur lähti takaisin kotimatkalla. He eivät juurikaan puhuneet, mutta se, ettei Elrond ollut hylännyt Isilduria kuultuaan tapahtuneesta, merkitsi tälle paljon. Mikään ei varsinaisesti muuttunut sen matkan jälkeen – tuska, viha ja syyllisyys piinasivat Isilduria edelleen, mutta Elrond oli kuitenkin saanut hänet luopumaan aikeestaan tappaa itsensä. Kuinka se auttaisi maailmaa, jos Isildur päättäisi lähteä? Sillä Elrond halusi uskoa, että jotakin toivoa oli vielä jäljellä. Niin kauan kuin maailmassa eli yksikin hyvä olento, joka jaksoi toivoa, ei voinut sanoa, että toivo oli kokonaan menetetty.

Isildur kantoi Elrondin antamaa kiveä jonkin aikaa mukanaan, ja oppi vihaamaan sitä, ja lopulta hän heitti sen suutuspäissään mereen eräällä purjehdusmatkallaan muutamia vuosia myöhemmin. Se ei tietenkään vienyt pahoja muistoja pois, mutta siihen mennessä hän oli oppinut jollakin tavalla hallitsemaan niitä, eivätkä ne enää pitäneet häntä otteessaan koko aikaa.

Isildur löytää rasian, jossa kuivatut _athelasin_ lehdet ovat. Hän oli ajatellut säästää ne myöhemmäksi, mutta asettaa rasian pöydälle isänsä mieliksi.

"Sinä et koskaan puhunut siitä, mitä Armenelosissa tapahtui", Elendil toteaa.

"Miksi otat tuon puheeksi nyt?"

"Tiedät kyllä. On aina ollut selvää, että sinulla oli jotain henkilökohtaista Herumoria ja Fuinuria vastaan."

Isildur kohauttaa harteitaan. "No, eivät he olleet mitään mukavia miehiä."

"Ja he tekivät paljon pahaa jo Númenorissa. Amandil arveli, että he olivat sen tytön murhan takana. Älä kuvittele, etten minä muista sitä tapausta. Vaikka et koskaan myöntänyt sitä, minä arvasin, että sillä tytöllä oli sinulle suuri merkitys."

" _Atar_ , minä en todellakaan halua muistella menneitä juuri nyt. Kuten sanoin, olen väsynyt."

"Minä ymmärrän sen. Mutta Gil-galad ei ole aivan niin ymmärtäväinen, kun kyse on ihmisen väsymyksestä. Kuten arvelit, hän todellakin kummeksui sitä, että et ottanut Herumoria vangiksi. Suoraan sanottuna hän oli aika vihainen. Olisi hyvä, jos voisit sanoa hänelle jotakin, mikä vakuuttaisi hänet siitä, että teit oikean ratkaisun."

Isildur huokaa syvään ja pudistaa päätään. " _Valar_ minua auttakoon. En tahdo joutua Gil-galadin epäsuosioon."

"Miksi et halua puhua siitä? Minä en koskaan ymmärtänyt, miksi et voinut kertoa tapauksesta omalle isällesi. Mietin, mitä olen tehnyt väärin kanssasi. Jos he uhkailivat sinua, olisin kuvitellut sinun luottavan siihen, että pystyn pitämään sinut turvassa."

Isildur tuijottaa teltan seinää, eikä suostu kohtaamaan isänsä tutkivaa katsetta. "Kyse ei ollut mistään sellaisesta."

"Se tyttö oli sinulle hyvin tärkeä. Olitteko te… rakastavaisia?" isä kysyy hiljaa, ikään kuin ajatus orastaneesta skandaalista hirvittäisi häntä yhä.

Isildur käännähtää nopeasti isäänsä päin, vihastuneena tästä ristikuulustelusta. "Tyttö! Ei hän ollut mikä tahansa tyttö! Sinä ehkä ajattelet, että kyseessä oli joku satunnainen tavernan palvelustyttö, johon minä nuoruuden typeryydessäni hullaannuin, ja että kenties on vain hyvä, että hän kuoli ennen kuin kukaan Rómennassa sai tietää. Mutta hän oli paljon enemmän. Hänen nimensä oli Lôminzil, enkä ole koskaan sen jälkeen tavannut ketään hänen kaltaista naista. Minä rakastan vaimoani, mutta olisin luultavasti rakastanut myös Lôminzilia, jos hän olisi saanut elää. Mutta me emme olleet rakastavaisia, vielä. Se juttu on paljon monimutkaisempi kuin mitä kuvittelet."

Isän ilmekään ei värähdä. "Kerro minulle sitten lisää, vapauta minut harhaluuloistani."

"Herumor ja Fuinur kumppaneineen todellakin murhasivat Lôminzilin, siinä sinä ja Amandil olitte oikeassa. He halusivat näyttää minulle todellisen luontonsa, jotta minä oppisin pelkäämään heitä ja Pharazônia enkä sekaantuisi heidän asioihinsa. He tietysti toivoivat, että minut olisi todettu syylliseksi murhaan, mutta Amandilin vaikutusvallan vuoksi siihen oli vain pieni mahdollisuus. Luulen, että heidän pääasiallinen suunnitelmansa oli suistaa minun järjiltäni, jotta minä häpäisisin sukuni ja tappaisin itseni. He eivät tietenkään voineet murhata minua suoraan, se olisi herättänyt liikaa kysymyksiä. "

Isä katsoo häntä aavistuksen kalvenneena. "Sinä siis tiesit varmuudella, että Pharazôn oli sen takana?"

"Tietysti. Minä olin siellä. He houkuttelivat minut siihen tyrmään, mihin Lôminzil oli vangittu, ja laittoivat minut kahleisiin ja pakottivat katsomaan, kun he –" Isildur vaikenee äkisti. Hän on äkkiä itkun partaalla. "Onko tässä jo tarpeeksi syytä vihata niitä kahta? Menenkö nyt kertomaan tämän Gil-galadille?" 

"Se ei ole tarpeen", kuuluu ääni toiselta puolen telttaa. Isildur hätkähtää nähdessään Gil-galadin, joka on juuri astunut sisään. "Pahoittelen, että tunkeudun paikalle, mutta päätin tulla katsomaan, mikä teitä kahta viivyttää. Palvelijasi päästi minut sisään telttaan."

Isildur katsoo haltiakuningasta järkyttyneenä eikä tiedä mitä sanoa. Elendil pyytää ystäväänsä astumaan peremmälle ja osoittaa tälle tuolin. Isildur jää seisomaan ja miettii, voisiko jotenkin paeta paikalta.

"Nyt minä alan viimein ymmärtää", isä toteaa hiljaa. "Ymmärrän nyt, miksi voit niin huonosti sen jälkeen, kun tulit kotiin. Jos olisin tiennyt…"

"Unohda se, _atarinya_."

"… en olisi kohdellut sinua niin viileästi. Ajattelin, että surit rakastettua, joka oli surmattu, koska Kuninkaan Miehet eivät olleet katsoneet hyvällä sellaista suhdetta. Minusta sinun olisi pitänyt ymmärtää, että tällainen oli mahdollista, ja välttää sen vuoksi sekaantumista Kuninkaan Miesten naisiin. Mutta nyt tiedän, että totuus oli paljon pahempi."

"En kuullut tarinaa alusta", Gil-galad toteaa, "minkä vuoksi en täysin ymmärrä asiaa. Miksi Herumor ja Fuinur pitivät sinua niin suurena uhkana, että katsoivat tarpeelliseksi hankkiutua sinusta eroon näin ovelalla tavalla?" 

Haltiakuninkaalle Isildur ei voi valehdella, vaikka haluaisikin. "Koska minä suunnittelin Pharazônin salamurhaa. Houkuttelin Lôminzilin mukaan juoneen, ja se maksoi hänen henkensä. Tapaus oli siis minun omaa syytäni. Minun on yksin kärsittävä sen seuraukset, enkä ansaitse kenenkään sääliä tai ymmärrystä." Isildur kääntyy poispäin kuninkaista ja ottaa pari askelta kohti vuodettaan. "Nyt olen kertonut kaiken tarpeellisen ja toivon, että saan käydä lepäämään vähäksi aikaa."

"Miltä maailma mahtaisikaan nyt näyttää, jos Númenorin väärä kuningas olisi kuollut ennen kuin hän ehti kaapata vallan ja tuoda Sauronin Númenoriin?" Gil-galad toteaa. "Sinun poikasi on rohkea, Elendil. Hän on samaa lajia kuin kaukaiset esi-isänsä Ensimmäisellä Ajalla."

"Ja minä olen ollut sokea hänen rohkeutensa edessä. Luulin että hän lähti Armenelosiin juhliminen ja naiset mielessään. Eikä Amandilkaan kaiketi huomannut mitään, tai jos huomasi, hän piti sen omana tietonaan. Me pohdimme aikanamme Pharazônin surmaamista, mutta vasta sen jälkeen, kun hänestä oli tullut kuningas, jolloin se oli liian myöhäistä. Emme osanneet nähdä yhtä pitkälle kuin Isildur. _Senya_ , kuuntele mitä meillä on sanottavanamme."

Isildur pyyhkii silmänsä vaivihkaa ennen kuin kääntyy kohtamaan näiden kahden suuren miehen kasvot. Hän ei osannut odottaa tällaista suhtautumista.

Gil-galad puhuu. "Et voi syyttää itseäsi siitä, mitä tälle naiselle tapahtui ja mitä jouduit todistamaan. Se oli yksin Pharazônin ja hänen oppipoikiensa aikaansaannosta, vai sanoisinko, että Sauronin ja hänen oppi-isänsä aikaansaannosta, sillä heidän henkensä mädätti Númenorin saarta jo paljon ennen kuin Sauron astui sinne itse omassa persoonassaan. Jos Pharazôn olisi ollut viisas valtias, hän olisi osoittanut armoa sinua kohtaan. Hän olisi nuhdellut sinua ja tarjonnut sopimusta, armahdusta vastineeksi uskollisuudesta. Mutta Pharazônin katse oli lyhyt ja kapea, hän näki vain uhkia mahdollisuuksien sijaan. Sen vuoksi Sauronilla oli helppo työ saada hänet pauloihinsa."

"Mutta…", Isildur sanoo, yrittää tarrata vielä epätoivoisesti kiinni jostakin, mihin on kahden vuosisadan aikana uskonut. "Minun suunnitelmani oli typerä. Olin varomaton, ja se maksoi Lôminzilin hengen."

"Mistä tiedät, etteivät he olisi surmanneet häntä joka tapauksessa? Sanoit, että hän lähti mukaan suunnitelmaasi. Hän oli siis Uskollinen. Kuninkaan Miehet surmasivat lopulta kaikki Uskolliset, jotka löysivät Armenelosista", Elendil toteaa.

"Sinun täytyy olla itsellesi armollinen, Isildur."

Isildur huokaa syvään ja yrittää saada tunteensa kuriin. Hänen on vaikea uskoa, etteivät isä ja Gil-galad tuomitsekaan hänen menneitä tekojaan. On tapahtunut aivan toisin, kuin hän oli kuvitellut. Äkkiä hän on niin väsynyt, että hänen on vaikea pysyä pystyssä.

Isä kiirehtii hänen tuekseen ja auttaa hänet vuoteeseen. "Nyt sinun täytyy levätä. Kaksi päivää lepoa, se on käsky. Äläkä edes kuvittele uhmaavasi sitä."

"Hyvä on, _atar_." Isildur arvelee, ettei ehkä heräisikään ennen kuin kahden päivän päästä.

"Ja pyydän, ettet kanna kaunaa siitä, että pakotin sinut puhumaan. Tiesin, että minun olisi tehtävä se juuri tänään, tai muuten tilaisuus olisi iäksi mennyt. Ymmärräthän sinä? Etkö tekisi itse samoin, jos epäilisit pojallasi olevan jokin salaisuus, joka aiheuttaa hänelle suurta tuskaa?"

"Minä tunnen poikani. Ei heillä ole sellaisia salaisuuksia", Isildur vannoo varmuudella, jollaista voi kokea vain ollessaan puoliksi unessa.


	36. Isänsä poika

Hetken aikaa Elendur luulee näkevänsä tähtiä. Mutta se on mahdotonta: täällä taivas on aina musta kuin nokeentunut katto, eikä sen lävitse pääse pilkahtamaan mikään taivaan valo.

"Nouse ylös!"

Elendur ei pysty liikkumaan. Jalat ovat tunnottomat, kylkeen koskee ja päässä pyörii. Joku tarttuu hänen käsivarteensa ja vetää hänet armoa tuntematta irti maasta. Samaan aikaan kuollut örkki kaatuu aivan hänen viereensä.

"Käskinkö minä sinun sekaantua tähän? Jaloillesi nyt, et voi jäädä siihen!"

Elendur nousee hitaasti. Hän huomaa seisovansa aseettomana keskellä taistelun melskettä. Hän näkee Estelmon ja muiden sotilaiden hakkaavan örkkejä kuoliaaksi hänen ympärillään ikään kuin olisivat raivaamassa itselleen polkua tappavan myrkyllisen aluskasvillisuuden läpi. Vähän matkan päässä makaa suuri vuorenpeikko, harmaana ja kuolleena kuin kivi. Elendur tappoi sen, sen hän muistaa. Hän iski miekkansa suoraan sen rintaan, kohtaan, jossa arveli sen sydämen olevan. Peikko ei ollut pitänyt siitä – se oli huitaissut Elendurin pois, niin kuin mies huitaisee pois pistävän hyönteisen – mutta pisto oli riittänyt viemään otukselta hengen. Ikävä kyllä, miekka on yhä peikossa, piilossa jossakin otuksen valtavan ruhon alla.

Örkkilauma pakenee _dúnedainin_ vihan edessä. Elendur katsoo, kuinka hänen isänsä käskee sotilaansa niiden perään. Isä on raivoissaan. Örkkien rohkeus pettää heti, kun peikot ja isoimmat örkit on surmattu. Tällä menolla _dúnedain_ eivät koskaan saisi tuhottua noita pieniä, inhottavia, raukkamaisesti pakenevia rottia. Hän kääntyy katsomaan Elenduria, yhä vihasta puhisten.

"Vieläkö sinä vain seisot siinä! Tämä taistelu ei ole ohi! Meidän on saatava nuo hengiltä, tai emme koskaan pääse Portille asti!"

"Minulla ei ole enää miekkaani."

"Mene ja ota se sieltä, mihin sen hukkasit!"

Elendur tuijottaa peikkoa. Hän ehti toivoa, että isä antaisi hänen palata leiriin. Hän on loukannut kylkeään ja lantiotaan, ja pelkkä käveleminen tuottaa tuskaa. Isä ei piittaa, vaan marssii vihaisesti peikon ruhon luo ja yrittää työntää sitä. "No? Tulkaa auttamaan!"

Elendur ja Estelmo kiirehtivät peikon luo ja yhdessä he saavat kieräytettyä otuksen selälleen. Elendurin kylki on kuin tulessa – hän on varma, että jotain on mennyt rikki. Estelmo ei tee elettäkään palauttaakseen miekan isännälleen, joten Elendur joutuu itse kiskomaan sen irti peikosta. Ase on kauttaaltaan mustan veren ja kellertävän liman peitossa, ja vaistomaisesti hän pudottaa sen maahan, ja vajoaa samalla itsekin polvilleen äkillisen pahoinvoinnin vuoksi.

Isä katsoo vuoroon peikonruhoa ja poikaansa. Hän ei ole tyytyväinen, vaikka Elendur on juuri tehnyt suuren teon. "Ei peikkoa noin kuulu tappaa", hän jatkaa saarnaansa. "Oikea tapa on väsyttää se ja iskeä sitä selkään, kun sen huomio on muualla. Mitä jos se olisi kaatunut päällesi? Tilanne oli sitä paitsi täysin minun hallinnassani. Sinun ei todellakaan olisi tarvinnut syöksyä mukaan kaksintaisteluuni sankariteot mielessäsi. Ikään kuin minä en itse osaisi pitää huolta itsestäni!"

Elendur oli tullut paikalle juuri, kun peikko oli tarttunut isän kilpeen ja viskannut sen toiselle puolelle taistelukenttää kuin lapsen leikkikalun. Ja peikko oli näyttänyt vahvasti siltä, että aikoi tehdä seuraavaksi saman isälle. Oli sulaa hulluutta yrittää kellistää vuorenpeikko yksinään. Hän ei kuitenkaan sano mitään isälleen. Häneen koskee liikaa, jotta hän jaksaisi alkaa väitellä asiasta.

"Minä en ole kunnossa, _atar_. Minun on palattava leiriin."

Isä katsoo Elenduria kuin tämä olisi juuri ilmoittanut, että on samantekevää, kuka sodan voittaisi.

"Mene sitten", hän äyskäisee. "Mutta minä pidän Estelmon."

"Hyvä on", Elendur sanoo. Estelmo ei vaikuta erityisen ilahtuneelta siitä, että joutuu jatkamaan taistelua, mutta heistä kumpikaan ei voi olla noudattamatta kuninkaan käskyä.

Elendur lähtee vaeltamaan vaivalloisesti kohti leiriä. Hän roikottaa miekkaansa kuin eläimen raatoa ja pohtii, ketä pyytäisi puhdistamaan sen. Teltalleen päästyään hän huomaa Aratanin aseenkantajan Celairin maleksivan toimettomana vähän matkan päässä, Aratanin teltan edustalla.

"Missä Aratan on?"

Celair heilauttaa päätään haavoittuneiden telttoihin päin. "Yksi niistä mustista númenorilaisista sai väännettyä hänen olkapäänsä sijoiltaan. Mutta hän on muuten ihan kunnossa, vihainen vain, koska Elendil käski hänen palata leiriin."

Elendur ei ole yllättynyt. Arataniin on iskenyt sama sotahulluus kuin isäänkin, ja luultavasti vain jonkin ruumiinosan täydellinen irtoaminen saisi hänet harkitsemaan taistelemisen keskeyttämistä. Mutta siinä missä isä on koko ikänsä harjoittanut ruumistaan ja aseenkäyttöään melkein pakkomielteisesti, on Aratan ollut huolettomampi, ja kaiketi sen vuoksi tämä on ehtinyt jo tässä vaiheessa kärsiä niin monesta pienemmästä ja suuremmasta vammasta, että on varmaan itsekin lakannut pitämästä niistä lukua. Isä on raivonnut Aratanille useaan kertaan tämän varomattomuuden vuoksi, minkä vuoksi Aratan on viime aikoina liikkunut enimmäkseen Elendilin joukoissa.

"Autatko minua riisuutumaan varusteistani? Isäni omi Estelmon."

Celair empii hieman pitempään, kuin olisi sopivaa kuninkaanpojan edessä, mutta seuraa lopulta Elenduria tämän telttaan. Celairissa on hieman laiskurin vikaa, niin kuin rikkaiden perheiden joutilaissa nuorimmaisissa usein on. Celair rakastaa pelaamista ja vedonlyöntiä, ja etsii aina tilaisuuksia hankkia jotakin sellaista, minkä voisi myöhemmin vaihtaa rahaksi. Aratan on ollut alituisessa rahapulassa sen jälkeen, kun otti Celairin aseenkantajakseen.

"Miksiköhän Hänen Korkeutensa ei ole vieläkään ottanut Ohtaria mukaan taisteluun?" Celair tuumailee irrottaessaan haarniskan rintaa suojaavaa osaa Elendurin yltä. "Ohtar on pystyvä sotilas. Ei hänen kuuluisi täyttää soppakulhoja täällä leirissä."

"Kuninkaan mielestä Ohtar ei ole vielä valmis", Elendur toteaa, sillä se on ainoa selitys, jonka hän on isältään kuullut.

"Joku voisi sanoa, että kuningas suojelee Ohtaria. Olemme pohdiskelleet, miksi tämä sotilas on hänelle niin tärkeä. Kaikenlaisia huhuja liikkuu. Kukaan ei näytä tietävän, kuka Ohtarin isä on. Ohtar väittää, että hänen isänsä on joku satunnainen kulkija, mutta moni epäilee, että hän valehtelee. Minkä vuoksi?"

Celair on suurin piirtein viimeinen ihminen maailmassa, jolle kannattaa uskoa salaisuus. Hän myisi sen eteenpäin välittömästi riittävän hyvän tarjouksen saatuaan. Elendur ei sano mitään, vaan katsoo aluspaidan alta paljastuvaa ihoaan. Hänen kylkensä punertaa ja hänen lantiolleen on muodostumassa suuri mustelma. Hän koettelee varovasti aristavaa kohtaa kyljessään, ja pohtii, pitäisikö hänen käydä näyttämässä sitä parantajille. Hän putosi kyljelleen luultavasti melko korkealta. Ilman _mithril_ -haarniskaa hänelle olisi voinut käydä vielä pahemmin. Celair katselee mustelmia kunnioittavasti ja haluaa tietää, kuinka Elendur sai ne. Elendur kertoo tarinan, sillä on hyvä saada Celairin ajatukset pois Ohtarista.

Celair hakee Elendurille vettä peseytymistä varten ja huomauttaa miekasta, jonka tämä on hylännyt teltan ovensuuhun.

"Voin puhdistaa sen, mutta se maksaa teille", hän ilmoittaa reippaasti.

"Unohda se."

"Aratan arvelee, että te tunnette Ohtarin alkuperän. Isänne kertoo teille asioita, joita hän ei jaa Aratanin ja Ciryonin kanssa."

"Kenties, mutta tästä asiasta tiedän vain sen, minkä Aratankin tietää."

"Aratan sanoo vain, ettei hän ainakaan ole pojan isä. Mutta kaikki me näemme, että Ohtar on ylhäistä syntyperää. Hän näyttää kovasti teiltä kolmelta. Hän voisi olla veljenne."

"Varmasti voisi, mutta en tiedä siitä enempää. Anna olla, puhdistan aseeni itse."

Celair lähtee teltasta selvästi pettyneenä, kun ei saanut mitään mehevää irti Elendurista. Celair palautti kuitenkin Elendurin mieleen tehtävän, joka hänen pitää hoitaa. Isä ilmoitti aamulla, että veisi tänään Ohtarin tapaamaan pohjalaisten päällikköä Aldredia. Aldred väitti kerran, että Ohtar olisi Aratanin aikaansaannoksia, eikä isä ole antanut sitä Aldredille anteeksi. Ainakaan luultavasti. Isä ei ole puhunut aiheesta mitään vuosikausiin, eikä Elendurkaan ole ottanut asiaa esille. Huhuja tietysti liikkuu, mutta niitä liikkuu kuninkaallisista joka tapauksessa, eikä Elendur ole antanut niiden häiritä itseään. Joka tapauksessa, hänen olisi mentävä varoittamaan pohjalaispäällikköä etukäteen. _Dúnedainin_ ja pohjalaisten välien olisi syytä pysyä hyvinä tämän tapaamisen jälkeenkin.

Puhdistautumisen jälkeen Elendur tuntee olonsa paremmaksi. Jos kylki kipeytyisi entisestään, hän kävisi näyttämässä sitä parantajille, mutta nyt se ei vaivaa häntä kovin paljon. Hän lähtee teltasta ja astelee kohti leirin läntisintä laitaa, jonne pohjalaiset ovat majoittuneet. Pohjalaiset tulivat Anárionin joukkojen mukana, ja Aldred on heidän johtajansa. Kuningas Theobald on pohjalaisten mittapuulla korkeassa iässä, eikä lähtenyt sen vuoksi mukaan sotaan. Aldred on kuninkaan serkku, ja tiettävästi myös perijä Theobaldin läheisimpänä miespuolisena sukulaisena.

Ilta on pitkällä, ja pohjalaiset ovat lopettaneet taistelun siltä päivältä. Nuotioita syttyy sinne tänne. Elendur joutuu kysymään muutamalta mieheltä, mistä hän löytäisi Aldredin, ja lopulta hän näkee tutulta vaikuttavan hahmon istumassa penkillä nuotion äärellä. Mies näyttää vanhemmalta kuin heidän viimeksi kohdatessaan. Hänen lyhyessä parrassaan ja palmikoidussa tukassaan on harmaata.

Aldred siemailee juomaa leilistään, ja ilahtuu nähdessään Elendurin, vaikka joutuukin tiedustelemaan "kuka niistä kolmesta te taas olittekaan". Aldred pyytää Elenduria istumaan toiselle penkille, ja he vaihtavat hetken aikaa kuulumisia. Elendur kiittää siitä, että pohjalaiset ovat tulleet heidän avukseen sotaan Sauronia vastaan.

"On tämä meidänkin sotamme. Olemme saaneet tarpeeksemme örkkilaumoista, jotka piinaavat kyliämme ja hävittävät viljelyksiämme. Teikäläisillä varmasti on kaikenlaista muutakin hampaankolossa Sauronia vastaan, mutta me haluamme vain elää rauhassa. Ja on kai niin, että jos emme tee jotain, olemme kohta kaikki hänen vallassaan ja joudumme maksamaan veroa hänelle, ja ne hänen hirvittävät palvelijansa kulkevat joka paikassa vahtimassa tekemisiämme. Mutta riittää tästä aiheesta, sillä minä haluan kuulla nyt mukavampia uutisia. Missä on sisarenpoikani Alaric? Kai hän on mukana sodassa?"

"Aikeeni oli juuri kertoa hänestä", Elendur toteaa. "Hän todellakin on täällä mukana, ja toivoo suuresti tapaavansa teidät ja saada kuulumisia äidistään. Mutta isänikin haluaa tavata teidät. Hän tuo pian Ohtarin – tarkoitan Alaricin – tänne, ja vaatii samalla selitystä erääseen asiaan. Tulin varoittamaan teitä siitä."

"Vai niin. Saanko sitten kuulla, mikä se asia on, jotta ehdin valmistautua kuulusteluun?"

"Hän haluaa tietää, miksi väititte Aratania pojan isäksi. Isäni on aivan vakuuttunut siitä, että niin ei voi olla."

Aldred tuijottaa Elenduria hetken, sitten hän pudistaa päätään epäuskoisena. "Minun pitäisi siis muistaa, mitä tapahtui joskus aikoja sitten… mitä siitä onkaan, melkein kolmekymmentä vuotta?" hän sukii partaansa, ikään kuin se auttaisi häntä palauttamaan tapahtumat mieleensä. "Me olimme niin nuoria… Mutta sisareni kyllä sanoi, että kyseessä oli Aratan. Kun hänen tilansa tuli ilmi, me istuimme kaikki tuvassa ja isämme vaati saada tietää, kuka oli vastuussa. Hän oli hyvin vihainen, aivan punainen naamasta. Ja Albreda itki, ja minä kysyin: 'Oliko se Aratan?' ja hän nyökkäsi. Nimittäin kyllähän me tunsimme kuninkaanpoika Aratanin. Jo ennen kuin Gondorin kuningas saapui vierailulleen, pääkaupungissa puhuttiin, että hänen mukanaan tulee hänen poikansa, joka on naistenkaataja – niin kuin meillä päin on tapana sanoa – ja on parasta, että kaikki piilottavat sisarensa ja tyttärensä, ja mikseivät varmuuden vuoksi myös vaimonsa ja äitinsäkin vierailun ajaksi. Katsokaahan, meidän luonaan käy aina silloin tällöin kaupustelijoita ja maankiertäjiä Gondorista, ja heidän mukanaan kuulee kaikenlaisia juttuja. He kertoivat meille Gondorin kuninkaista, ja he sanoivat, että Isildurin pojista vanhin ja nuorin ovat kunnollisia, mutta keskimmäinen on vaarallinen, samanlainen hulttio kuin isänsäkin oli, siis ennen kuin tästä tuli kuningas. Kuningas ei tietenkään voi olla hulttio. Ja vaarallisella he tarkoittavat sellaista miestä, joka pystyy valloittamaan neidon sydämen yhdellä katseella – eräänlaista taikuutta näet. Sitähän lännen miehillä on, kun haltiat ovat opettaneet heille kaikenlaisia hämäriä temppuja."

Elendur pudistaa puoliksi huvittuneena päätään. "Mutta tuskin pelkkä naistenkaatajan maine riittää todistamaan, että Aratan todella on pojan isä."

"Ei toki. Minä muistan sen illan, kun se tapahtui. Me kaikki istuimme iltaa kylän suurimmassa tavernassa. Olimme tietysti innokkaita tutustumaan teikäläisiin, koska olitte omituisia ja puheenpartenne kuulosti hupaisalta. Aratan puhui paljon ja innokkaasti, ja ne harvat naiset, jotka olivat paikalla, kuuntelivat häntä silmät loistaen. Ja sisareni oli heidän joukossaan, sillä vaikka minä yritin, en voinut estää häntä tulemasta paikalle. Ja muistan kyllä, että Aratan hymyili Albredalle, ja että tämä hymyili takaisin, enkä minä pitänyt siitä ollenkaan. Ajattelin haastaa Aratanin tappeluun, mutta taisin nukahtaa pöytään ennen kuin ehdin toteuttaa aikeeni. Muistikuvani siitä illasta ovat siis hieman hatarat, mutta en näe mitään syytä epäillä sisareni kertomusta siitä, että hän todella vietti sen yön Aratanin kanssa."

"No, teidän on parasta kertoa tuo kaikki isälleni, ja kuunnella, mitä mieltä hän on. Isäni epäili aluksi, että valitsitte tarkoituksella juuri Aratanin syytöstenne kohteeksi, jotta ottaisimme pojan hoiviimme. Teidän on parasta miettiä, miten puolustaudutte tätä syytöstä vastaan."

"Me pohjalaiset puhumme totta, tai ainakin sen, minkä uskomme todeksi. Lähettäkää isänne tänne, niin voimme puhua asiat selviksi."

"Luulenpa, ettei minun ei tarvitse lähettää häntä."

Elendur näkee isänsä tulevan suoraan heitä kohti Ohtar mukanaan. Isä ei näytä yhtä pahantuuliselta kuin aikaisemmin, joten ehkä hän on unohtanut Elendurin heikkouden keskellä taistelua, tai sitten hän onnistui lopulta saamaan ne pakenevat örkit listittyä. Elendur veikkaisi jälkimmäistä, jos Celair olisi täällä haastamassa häntä vedonlyöntiin.

Isildur katsahtaa pohjalaispäällikköön ja näyttää vähän yllättyneeltä. "Aldred? Viimeksi kun kohtasimme, olitte nuorempi kuin tämä poika tässä." Hän viittoilee Ohtaria astumaan edemmäs. "Näen että moni vuosi on ehtinyt vieriä siitä päivästä, vaikka tuntuu kuin se olisi tapahtunut vasta eilen. Muistan teidät kyllä. Seisoitte kuninkaan rinnalla, ja ihmettelin, miksi hän oli ottanut niin nuoren miehen tärkeimmäksi ritarikseen. Tosin olihan kuningas Theobald itsekin vielä nuori."

Aldred tuskin kuulee Isildurin sanoja, sillä hänen katseensa on nauliutunut Ohtariin. Hän nousee penkiltä, mittailee poikaa katseellaan päästä varpaisiin. Ohtar on paljon häntä itseään pidempi. "Mitä olette syöttäneet hänelle!" hän parahtaa. "Hän oli pelokas ruipelo, kun lähti luotamme, ja nyt hän on kuin yksi teistä!" Aldred tuijottaa heitä kaikkia vuoronperään selitystä vaatien. "Onko tämä taas yksi niistä teidän haltiataioistanne?"

Isildur naurahtaa. "Hänestä vain kasvoi tuollainen, vaikka on hän toki suuri ja vahva meidänkin mittapuullamme. No, Ohtar, tervehdi enoasi, vai oletko tyystin unohtanut hänet?"

Ohtar ojentaa kättään Aldredia kohti, mutta tämä kaappaa pojan syleilyynsä. "Äitisi pyörtyisi sinut nähdessään. Montako vihulaista olet ehtinyt tappaa täällä ollessasi? Olet kai pitänyt lukua?"

"En yhtään, toistaiseksi, eno. Olen vartioinut leiriä, ja silloin kerran kun muutama örkki pääsi läpi, muut ehtivät tappaa ne minua ennen."

"Mitä kuulen? Vartioinut leiriä? Anteeksi nyt, hyvä kuningas", Aldred kääntyy Isildurin puoleen, "mutta oletteko te hullu? Miksi olette määrännyt vahvan soturin tiskaamaan ja kuorimaan perunoita? Eikö hänen kuuluisi olla tuolla taistelukentällä tappamassa, sillä siihen jos mihin hän varmasti pystyy?"

"En minä sitä epäilekään. Hän näytti kykynsä silloin, kun Sauron hyökkäsi Minas Ithiliin", isä sanoo. "Mutta täällä koetus on kovempi, eikä hän ole vielä valmis. En voi koko aikaa katsoa hänen peräänsä, kun taistelu on käynnissä."

"Kuulehan, Alaric, poikaseni. Me annoimme sinut pois, mutta jos olisimme tienneet, että sinusta oli kuoriutumassa tuollainen uljas kotka, olisimme pitäneet sinut. Nyt tarjoan sinulle tilaisuuden palata luoksemme. Teen sinusta marsalkan ja saat oman ratsujoukon johdettavaksesi. Minä teen sinusta monien laulujen veroisen sotaurhon."

Elendur ei ylläty nähdessään isänsä loukkaantuvan ehdotuksesta.

"Ohtar, sinä et tiedä mitään siitä, kuinka hevosia käytetään sodassa, saati kuinka johtaa miehiä. Sinut on koulutettu jalkamieheksi. Sitä paitsi, sinä olet yhä minun aseenkantajani, vaikka olenkin tilapäisesti vapauttanut sinut muihin tehtäviin."

Aldred ei ole tyytyväinen. "Miksi hän sinua oikein kutsuu? Nimesi on Alaric, ja sinä olet pohjalaiseksi syntynyt, vaikka näytätkin mereltä tulleelta lännen mieheltä. Minun joukossani saisit käyttää taitojasi ja voimaasi, ja oppisit paljon lisää."

Ohtar mittailee enoaan katseellaan, eikä pysty kätkemään innostustaan ja ylpeyttään. Hän on kuitenkin vannonut uskollisuuden valan Isildurille, ja se sitoo häntä, kunnes tämä vapauttaa hänet palveluksestaan. Elendur tietää, ettei isä pitäisi Ohtaria väkisin, jos tämä haluaisi lähteä, koska tyytymätön aseenkantaja olisi hänelle vain taakka.  

"Eno, minä kiitän tarjouksesta, mutta en voi ottaa sitä vastaan. Kuningas Isildur on nyt minun herrani."

Aldred näyttää pettyneeltä, mutta kohauttaa harteitaan. "No, jos istut mieluummin täällä leirissä kuin taistelet, olkoon niin. Taitojen haaskausta se minusta on."

"Haaskausta olisi myös lähettää taisteluun nuorukainen, joka on vielä liian kuumapäinen ja syöksyy kuolemaansa heti ensimmäisessä hyökkäyksessä", isä toteaa. "Mutta hänen aikansa koittaa pian. Nyt, istukaamme hetkeksi. Minulla on muutamia kysymyksiä, ja poikani arvatenkin on jo kertonut niistä teille."

Aldred kertoo saman tarinan, jonka hän hetkeä aiemmin esitti Elendurille. Isildur ei vaikuta tyytyväiseltä.

"Minäkin muistan, että Aratan istui iltaa tavernassa ja että sisarenne saattoi olla yksi niistä tytöistä, joille hän puhui. Se ei todista mitään. Saatan kuitenkin ymmärtää, miksi kuvittelitte hänen olevan syyllinen. Sen sijaan en ymmärrä, miksi sisarenne valehteli."

"Minä puolestani ihmettelen, kuinka voitte olla niin varma, ettei poikanne ole syyllinen", Aldred toteaa ja silmäilee Ohtaria samalla, ikään kuin varmistaakseen sen, minkä kaikki ovat aina nähneet: että yhdennäköisyys Arataniin on huomattava.

"Siitä yksinkertaisesta syystä, että minä tiedän varmuudella, kuka isä oikeasti on."

"Vai niin", Aldred sanoo hitaasti, ja on hetken vaiti. "Siinä tapauksessa minulle ei tule mieleen muuta selitystä kuin se, ettei sisareni halunnut paljastaa todellisen syyllisen nimeä."

"Hän olisi kuitenkin voinut sanoa jonkun muun kuin minun poikani nimen. Jos kyseessä olisi ollut joku Gondorin neito, olisin epäillyt juonta. Mutta ehkä sisaresi oli vain ajattelematon."

"Minun sisareni tuskin ymmärsi, miten arvovaltaista väkeä te olette. Kaikki puhuivat Aratanista ja hänen vaarallisuudestaan, joten sisareni oli helppo syyttää häntä."

"Hyvä on. Kenties olemme nyt kaikki yhtä mieltä siitä, että on aika unohtaa nämä Aratania koskevat syytökset. Hän on syyllistynyt paljoon, mutta tähän hän on syytön", toteaa Isildur. "Kenties oli kuitenkin hyvä, että häntä epäiltiin, sillä se sai hänet ajattelemaan vakavasti omaa käytöstään, ja ilokseni hän on muuttunut, ja on nyt kihloissa erään kunniallisesta suvusta tulevan neidon kanssa."

"Siinä tapauksessa minun pitäisi varmasti etsiä hänet ja onnitella häntä", Aldred sanoo. "Ja samalla pyytää anteeksi. Mutta Alaric, kuka sitten on isäsi? Kai kuninkaasi on kertonut sen sinulle?"

Ohtar katsoo vuoronperään Isilduria ja Elenduria. "On hän kertonut."

"Ohtar. Tiedät, etten toivo sinun puhuvan tästä asiasta, ainakaan vielä", Isildur toteaa.

"En minä kertoisi salaisuuttanne eteenpäin", Aldred toteaa. "Mutta tehkää niin kuin haluatte. En minä halua udella. Joka tapauksessa se on joku seurueestanne, ja Albreda tietää totuuden – kysyn häneltä, kun palaan kotiin. Ymmärrän jos haluatte suojella tätä henkilöä. Sanon kuitenkin, että hän teki hyvin typerästi. Sisareni ei ole kevytkenkäinen, mutta hän oli nuori ja hänen päänsä oli täynnä unelmia, joten tietysti hän ihastui nähdessään miehiä, joiden kaltaisia ei ollut ennen nähnyt. Oli häpeällistä käyttää sitä seikkaa hyväkseen."

"Tiedän sen", Isildur toteaa. "Tiedän myös, että se mies olisi hyvin pahoillaan. Olosuhteet saivat hänet hairahtumaan. Mutta ei hän ollut siihen yksin syyllinen."

He jättävät aiheen siihen, mutta istuvat vielä hetken ja vaihtavat kuulumisia. Aldred kertoo sisarestaan, jolla on lukuisia lapsia, vaikka osa heistä onkin jo kasvanut aikuiseksi ja muuttanut pois kotitalosta. Aldred itsekin on äskettäin avioitunut, ja hänellä on kotona odottamassa vaimon lisäksi pieni poika. Silloin Isildur kertoo Valandilista, ja hetken aikaa miehet vertailevat innostuneesti näyttäen käsillään, minkä kokoisia pojat ovat ja muistelevat, mitä kaikkea nämä ovat lyhyen elämänsä aikana ehtineet tehdä. Isildur kertoo tuhannennen kerran siitä, kuinka Valandil vetäisi kääpiökuningas Durinia parrasta, ja on pakahtua tyytyväisyyteensä saadessaan Aldredin räjähtämään nauruun.

Ohtarin kasvatti-isä Euric ei ole lähtenyt mukaan sotaan jalkansa vuoksi. Aldred kuitenkin lupaa, että kunhan sota on ohi, hän vie Ohtarin tapaamaan äitiään ja Euricia. Heillä olisi varmasti paljon puhuttavaa. Sitten Isildur alkaa tehdä lähtöä.

Elendur on tyytyväinen, että keskustelu on ohi, ja että isä vaikuttaa yhä hyväntuuliselta. Kun he ovat lähdössä, isä pysäyttää Elendurin ja kysyy, kuinka tämä voi.

"Minun olisi pitänyt kehua sinua hyvin tehdystä työstä", hän jatkaa. "Harva on pystynyt surmaamaan valtavan vuorenpeikon yhdellä iskulla. Mutta ajatukseni olivat vihan sumentamat sillä hetkellä, ja valitsin sanani väärin. Pidän huolta, että saat vielä ansaitsemasi kunnian siitä teosta."

"Kiitos, _atar_ , mutta en minä kaipaa kunniaa. Tein sen vain, koska halusin pelastaa sinut."

Isä haluaa välttämättä katsoa Elendurin kylkeä, vaikka he seisovat yhä keskellä pohjalaisten leiriä.

"Pelkkä mustelma", hän ilmoittaa. "Mutta sinun pitäisi syödä enemmän. Sinä olet liian laiha ja loukkaat siksi itsesi liian helposti. Syynä on arvatenkin se haltioiden ruoka – mitä enemmän sitä syöt, sitä enemmän muutut heidän kaltaisekseen. Sinun pitäisi syödä lihaa, ihmisten ruokaa."

Elendur miettii, milloin isä alkaa kohdella häntä kuin vertaistaan, eikä niin kuin lasta, jota pitää jatkuvasti neuvoa ja arvostella. Luultavasti ei koskaan. Isä mittailee Elenduria yhä katseellaan kuin kuvanveistäjä, joka on saanut valmiiksi varsin onnistuneen teoksen, mutta joka vielä pohtii, voisiko veistosta hieman parannella hiomalla pois särmän tai kaksi. Kenties sillä tavalla siitä tulisi täydellinen. Tai kenties hän löisi taltallaan vahingossa liian kovaa, ja koko veistos särkyisi tuhansiksi sirpaleiksi.

"Ja arvaanko oikein, että olet tänäänkin aikeissa mennä syömään haltioiden luo?" isä jatkaa.

"Minä lupasin mennä."

"Mene sitten, mutta tule ajoissa takaisin. Monet haluavat kuulla, kuinka surmasit sen peikon."

Elendur menee haltioiden leiriin ja suoraan Thranduilin teltalle. Hänen tarvitsee odottaa hetki ennen kuin hän näkee haltiakuninkaan palaavan taistelukentältä. Tämä astelee yhtä kevein askelin kuin aamulla lähtiessään, vaateparsi yhtä puhtaana ja hiukset yhtä moitteettomasti sidottuina. Vain tyhjentynyt nuoliviini paljastaa, että hän on tehnyt muutakin kuin jaellut käskyjä. Thranduil tervehtii Elenduria iloisesti ja kehottaa tätä astumaan sisään telttaansa siksi aikaa, kun hän siistiytyy ilta-ateriaa varten. Elendur ei ole käynyt muiden haltioiden teltoissa, mutta hän on varma, ettei Thranduilin asumus ole niistä ainakaan vaatimattomin. Teltassa on useampia, kankaan toisistaan erottamia huoneita, ja yhdessä niistä ovat Thranduilin peseytymistilat. Elendur odottaa pesuhuoneen ulkopuolella. Hän kuulee, kuinka vesi loiskuu ja pohtii, onko Thranduil jotenkin onnistunut raahaamaan kokonaisen kylpyammeen mukanaan sotaan.

Thranduil tulee kylpyhuoneestaan yllään uusi vaatekerta. "Menkäämme sitten syömään jotakin, vaikka en olekaan nälkäinen", hän toteaa. "Olisin jaksanut taistella pitempään. Ihmettelen, miksi Gil-galad on niin tarkka siitä, että lepäämme säännöllisin väliajoin, ikään kuin olisimme yhtä heikkoja kuin ihmiset. Olen kuitenkin päättänyt kuunnella häntä, toisin kuin isäni teki. Kenties se auttaa minua pysymään täällä hengissä jonkin aikaa."

Elendurin on vaikea saada selvää Suuren Vihermetsän valtiaasta. Thranduil ei ole paljastanut ikäänsä, mutta Elendur arvelee hänen olevan nuorempi kuin muut haltioiden valtiaat, sillä hän puhuu harvoin menneisyyden suurista tapahtumista, kuten haltioiden sodasta Sauronia vastaan. Hän kuuntelee myös mielellään kaikkea, mitä Elendur tietää kertoa Númenorista. Hänestä ei saa sellaista kaikkitietävää vaikutelmaa kuin vaikkapa Elrondista tai Gil-galadista, ja ehkä sen vuoksi hänen kanssaan on niin helppo puhua. Elendur kertoo hänelle tapaamisesta pohjalaispäällikön kanssa, ja Thranduil vastaa kertomalla muutamia tarinoita omista kokemuksistaan pohjalaisten kanssa. Lähellä Suurta Vihermetsää asuu monia pohjalaisia tai ainakin ihmisiä, jotka ovat heille läheistä sukua, mutta he vaikuttavat pelkäävän haltioita, ja suhtautuvat epäluuloisesti jopa ruokalahjoihin, joita haltiat ovat joskus yrittäneet antaa heille.

"Thranduil? Miksi minä?" Elendur kysyy lopulta, kun he istuvat tulen äärellä höyryävät linssikeittokulholliset käsissään.

"Miksi sinä mitä?"

"Tiedät kyllä mitä tarkoitan. Miksi sinä halusit ystävystyä kanssani?"

"Vaikka sinä et olisi millään halunnut olla missään tekemisissä kanssani, sitäkö tarkoitat?"

Elendur naurahtaa. "Hyvä on, tietysti minäkin halusin ystävystyä kanssasi, sen jälkeen kun opin ymmärtämään sinua hieman paremmin. Silti, sinä olet se, joka väkisin tuppautui seuraani silloin, kun olimme vielä Rivendellissä. Miksi ihmeessä? Minä olen, loppujen lopuksi, vain ihminen."

"Vastasit itse omaan kysymykseesi. Syy on se, että olet ihminen. Etkö ymmärrä?"

"En. Eikö sen pitäisi olla pikemminkin este ystävystymiselle?"

Thranduil pudistaa päätään epäuskoisena. "Joskus minusta tuntuu, että te ihmiset ajattelette tahallanne monimutkaisesti, jotta ette pitkästyisi. Te kaipaatte aina kaikenlaista tekemistä ja pohdiskeltavaa, jotta teidän ei tarvitsisi pysähtyä ja nähdä totuutta, joka on suoraan nenänne edessä. Minusta tässä ei ole mitään ihmeellistä. Katso ympärillesi: Gil-galadilla on oma ihmisensä, ja Elrondilla omansa, joten totta kai minäkin halusin itselleni ikioman ihmiseni. Kaikilla haltioiden valtiailla on oma erityinen ihmisensä, joten kun näin sinut, ajattelin että minun on pidettävä kiirettä ennen kuin Amdír, Amroth tai vaikkapa Celeborn nappaa sinut itselleen. Olithan asemaltasi ylhäisin yhä vapaana olevista ihmisistä - kaikella kunnioituksella setääsi Anárionia kohtaan, mutta hän ei ole Korkean Kuninkaan perijä."

Elendur tuijottaa Thranduilia epäuskoisena. "Keksit tuon samalla kuin puhuit."

"En suinkaan."

"Ei Elrondilla ole ihmisystävää. Jos ajattelet isääni, olet väärässä."

"Isäsi vaimo ja lapsi asuvat parhaillaan Elrondin talossa. Jos se ei ole merkki syvästä ystävyydestä, niin mikä sitten on?"

Elendur tuumii asiaa. "No, on tuossa perää. Mutta minusta isäni välit Elrondiin ovat silti varsin muodolliset. Hän pitää kyllä Elrondista, samaan tapaan kuin lapsi pitää kaukaisesta sedästä, joka vierailulle saapuessaan kehuu lapsen hiilipiirroksia ja kaarnavenekokoelmaa."

"Älä aliarvioi isääsi. Hän ei ole viisain tuntemani ihminen, mutta hänen ja Elrondin välillä on erityinen side. En vielä tarkalleen tiedä, mikä se on, mutta jonakin päivänä se valkenee minulle, jos saan elää siihen asti."

"Kenties Elrond arvostaa isäni viisautta enemmän kuin sinä."

Thranduil naurahtaa. "Me haltiat ymmärrämme viisauden eri tavalla kuin te ihmiset. Teidän mittapuullanne Isildur on varmasti hyvin viisas, sillä te pidätte viisaana ihmistä, joka tekee paljon hyvää. Isäsi teki hämmästyttävän nopeasti Gondorin maalaisväestä vauraan ja onnellisen ja sivistyneen kansan, ja haluaisi kaiketi seuraavaksi tehdä saman pohjalaisille. Mutta meidän haltioiden näkökulmasta viisaus on henkilössä itsessään eikä hänen teoissaan, sillä se, joka vain tekee viisaasti, tekee väistämättä toisinaan epäviisaasti. Viisautta on nähdä se, mikä teosta voi seurata, ja toimia tai olla toimimatta sen mukaisesti. Sinulla on isääsi enemmän sen kaltaista viisautta, ja niin on myös Elendilillä. Anárion on enemmän isäsi kaltainen, kuten myös veljesi. En tarkoita nuorinta – kenties hänestä tulee yhtä viisas kuin Elendilistä, kun saa kasvaa haltioiden huomassa."

"Minusta on hyvin loukkaavaa asettaa meidät tuolla tavoin arvoasteikolle ja vielä puhua siitä ääneen."

"Ja silti hymyilet."

"Vaikea minun on olla hymyilemättä, kun puheesi ovat minulle eduksi. Yrität saada minut ylpistymään."

"Ripaus ylpeyttä pukisi sinua."

"Ylpeys käy lankeemuksen edellä."

"Ja mihin sinä niin kovasti pelkäät lankeavasi, Elendur?"

Elendur vaikenee. Hän on unohtanut ruokansa, joten hän keskittyy hetkeksi syömiseen ja Thranduilin katseen välttelyyn. Hän alkaa hiljalleen ymmärtää, mistä haltian ystävällisyydessä oikeastaan on kyse, mitä tämä oikeasti haluaa, ja se herättää hänessä yhtä aikaa sekä pelkoa että toivoa. Mutta ei, hänen olisi unohdettava se. Hän lusikoi keiton nopeasti loppuun, laskee kulhon maahan ja nousee.

"Minun on palattava omaan leiriini. Kiitos jälleen ilta-ateriasta. Tuskin selviäisin täällä kauaakaan ilman niitä."

"Et vastannut kysymykseeni."

"En vastannut, koska en tiedä vastausta."

Thranduil katsoo häntä yhä kiinteästi. "Minä luulen, että tiedät aivan hyvin." 

"Minun on mentävä", Elendur sanoo, kääntää selkänsä haltialle ja kiirehtii pois teltasta.


	37. Tiet erkanevat

Taistelu Mustan Portin edustalla on raivonnut lähes vuoden. Kaikki ovat uuvuksissa ja kyllästyneitä, mutta väsymys painaa myös niitä, jotka tulevat Portin toiselta puolelta. Gil-galad ja Elendil valavat toivoa taistelijoihin: ratkaisu lähestyy, Portin puolustus murtuu, me jaksamme pidempään kuin vihollisemme.

Silti Sauronilla on vielä aseita käytössään. Kun örkit alkavat väsyä, hän lähettää taistoon hirveitä jättiläismäisiä eläimiä, joilla on syöksyhampaat kuin seipäät ja jalat kuin puunrungot, ja jotka tunnetaan nimellä _múmakil_. Niiden selkiin on kiinnitetty rakennelmia, joissa _haradrim_ ratsastavat ja joista käsin he ampuvat maassa olevia. Gorgorothin vuorenpeikot marssivat rivissä valtavat vasarat käsissään ja nuijivat kaikki tielleen sattuvat kuoliaiksi. Lórienin kuningas Amdír joutuu haltiasotureineen eroon pääjoukosta, ja hänet ajetaan kauas länteen lähelle niittyä, johon kaatuneet on haudattu. Yli puolet hänen joukoistaan kaatuu, ja kuningas itse heidän mukanaan.

Amroth ottaa isänsä kuoleman raskaasti. Isildur ja Elendur menevät auttamaan häntä isänsä hautaamisessa, niin kuin he taannoin auttoivat Thranduilia hautaamaan Oropherin. Isildur katselee nuorelta näyttävää haltiaprinssiä, kun tämä istuu vastatäytetyn haudan ääressä ja itkee katkerasti, kiroten sotaa, joka pakotti hänet ja hänen isänsä pois kodin rauhasta, pois suojaavien kultaisten oksien alta. Thranduil on asettunut hänen vierelleen ja kietonut kätensä hänen ympärilleen. Vihermetsän kuningas yrittää lohduttaa kohtalotoveriaan, ja muistuttaa, että Amdír odottaisi poikaansa meren takana, ja ne, jotka ovat yhä täällä, muistaisivat hänet ikuisesti lauluissaan. Tästä ei ole paljon apua. Amroth sanoo, ettei hän kestä enää nähdä verta ja väkivaltaa, ja sitä, kuinka kuolemattomia kuolee joka päivä niin kuin kärpäsiä; pitkät elämät päättyvät äkkiarvaamatta ja katoavat, ikään kuin niitä ei koskaan olisi ollutkaan.

Isildur miettii, onko Amrothista enää johtamaan Lórienin haltioita. Ei näitä toisaalta ole enää paljon jäljelläkään. Sota on ollut kauhistuttava salohaltioiden heimoille. Kun lukuun lasketaan Thranduilin joukot, jäljellä on vain hieman yli kolmannes siitä, mitä alun perin marssi sotaan. Uusia hautakumpuja on noussut lukuisia joka päivä, ja niiden rivistöt ulottuvat silmänkantamattomiin, jo aivan soiden laitamille asti. Iloluontoiset salohaltiat, jotka viettivät päivänsä puissa kiipeillen ja laulaen, eivät olleen tienneet sodasta mitään. He eivät pienillä jousillaan voineet mitenkään puolustautua Vihollisen järeitä nuijia ja sapeleita vastaan. Palaisiko heidän kansansa koskaan ennalleen, vai kantaisiko se tästä lähtien aina sodan kauhuja sydämessään?

" _Atarinya_ , tule. Emme voi tehdä täällä enempää", Elendur sanoo äkisti. Tämä kävelee pois jäämättä odottamaan isänsä vastausta tai hyvästelemättä haltioita.

Isildur seuraa poikaansa. Tämäkin taitaa olla kyllästynyt näkemään kuolemaa ja saattamaan tuttujaan hautoihin. Sota ei ole ollut armollinen _dúnedainillekaan_. Anárionin keskimmäisen tyttären Tindómën aviomies kuoli umbarilaisen ritarin miekkaan muutamia päiviä sitten, ja Anárion on ollut sen vuoksi poissa tolaltaan. Hänen tyttäriensä puolisot ovat olleet hänelle kuin omia poikia. Myös Farion, Elendilin neuvonantaja, joutui hiljattain peikon nuijan rusikoimaksi. Farionin kuolema oli Ciryonille kova isku. Tämä oli toivonut mieheltä anteeksiantoa taannoisen tekonsa vuoksi, mutta hänellä ei ollut rohkeutta pyytää sitä, ja nyt tilaisuutta ei enää koskaan tulisi.

Haavoittuneitakin on paljon. Lievemmin loukkaantuneita voidaan hoitaa leirissä, mutta ne, joilla on vakavampia vammoja, viedään Lórieniin saamaan hoitoa ja toipumaan. Lórienista käy viestinviejiä Imladrisissa, ja sitä kautta Isildur on saanut lähetettyä kirjeen vaimolleen, ja saanut siihen vastauksen. Se ei paljon helpota hänen kaipuutaan, mutta tieto siitä, että Rivendellissä elämä jatkuu niin kuin ennenkin antaa hänelle lohtua. Valandil kasvaa ja oppii uutta joka päivä, ja jaksaa kysellä yhä uudelleen, koska isä ja veljet palaavat kotiin. Poika ei tunne muuta kotia kuin Rivendellin, ja kaiketi luulee, että hän itse ja hänen vanhempansa ovat haltioita niin kuin kaikki muutkin hänen ympärillään.

Sitten koittaa päivä, josta Gil-galad ja Elendil ovat puhuneet. Se alkaa siitä, kun _múmakil_ nujerretaan. Thranduil saa selville heikot kohdat, joihin ampumalla otuksen saa horjumaan, ja lopulta kaatumaan maahan niin kuin sortuvan rakennuksen. Yksi tällainen kohta on niskassa, ja vaikka Isildur ei ikinä uskonut sellaista näkevänsä, tekee Thranduil sellaisenkin tempun, että kiipeää _múmakin_ selkään sen jalkaa pitkin, ampuu ensin yksi kerrallaan otuksen selässä ratsastavat eteläiset, ja lähettää sitten nuolensa suoraan eläimen niskaan. Eläimen kompuroidessa ja vajotessa maahan haltia hypähtää kevyesti pois sen selästä, ja lähtee etsimään seuraavaa saalista.

"Olisin minäkin tuohon pystynyt", väittää Aratan. "Mutta miekkamiehelle se on vaikeampaa, kun nuo eteläiset ehtivät ampua ennen kuin pääsen iskuetäisyydelle."

"Minä näin yhden elikon säntäävän ilman ratsastajia tuolla taistelukentän itälaidalla jokin aika sitten", Isildur toteaa. "Kenties sinun pitäisi mennä etsimään se ja todistaa, että olet sanojesi mittainen mies."

Aratan vaikenee ja kiirehtii jahtaamaan muutamia jalan liikkuvia eteläisiä, jotka vetäytyvät paraikaa kohti Porttia.

Illan suussa Vihollinen on vetäytynyt kokonaan Mustan Portin taa, mutta Liiton sotilaat onnistuivat estämään sen sulkeutumisen vierittämällä väliin suuren kivenlohkareen. Aukko ei kuitenkaan ole niin suuri, että siitä voisi hyökätä, ja sen vuoksi haltiat ampuvat koukkuihin kiinnitettyjä köysiä ylös Portin harjalle, ja ryhtyvät kiipeämään ylös. Köydet katkotaan ja ylhäältä ammutaan useita myrkkynuolia, mutta alhaalta vastataan ja useita örkkejä putoaa Portin päältä. Monien yritysten jälkeen uhkarohkeimmat miekkamiehet pääsevät kiipeämään Portin päälle. Rajun kamppailun jälkeen Portin yläosa on siivottu örkeistä. Lisää miehiä nousee ylös, ja he ampuvat Portin päältä kohti toisella puolella parveilevia örkkejä, ihmisiä ja muita otuksia, ja saavat nämä vetäytymään kauemmas.  

Liiton sotilaat löytävät valtavat vivut ja pyörät, joita vääntämällä he saavat kammettua Portin auki, ja nyt armeijat pääsevät marssimaan siitä sisään.

Heidän edessään on tasanko, joka tunnetaan nimellä Udûn. Sitä reunustavat lännessä ja etelässä Varjovuoret, ja idässä Tuhkavuoret, niin että se on kuin valtava kivinen kattila, jonka vuoret ovat valaneet kuolleeseen maahan. Laakso on täynnä örkkien varustuksia, tunneleita ja maanalaisia asevarastoja, mutta nyt se näyttää hiljaiselta ja autiolta. Edellä kohoava pölypilvi kertoo, että Vihollinen vetäytyy kovaa vauhtia kohti eteläistä suuta, Rautakitaa, ja valmistautuu puolustamaan seuraavaksi sitä, jotta Liitto ei pääsisi etenemään Gorgorothiin. 

"Perään!" huutaa Gil-galad. "Meidän on saavutettava heidät ennen kuin ehtivät Carach Angreniin asti. Meidän ei pitäisi olla vaikea päästä siitä läpi, ellei Sauron ole jättänyt sinne suurta miehitystä, mutta siihen en usko. Mutta siellä on vallihauta, jonka ylittää vain yksi kapea silta, ja on vaarana, että he ehtivät katkaista sen, ellemme pidä kiirettä. Tänä yönä emme lepää, sillä ainakaan minä en tahdo viettää tässä hornankattilassa aikaa yhtään pidempään kuin on pakko."

He järjestyvät ja lähtevät ripeään marssiin kohti edessä häämöttävää solaa, jonka molemmin puolin kohoavat Varjovuorista ja Tuhkavuorista kurottuvat korkeat harjanteet. Mutta hetken päästä Isildur pysähtyy ja tähyää taakseen. Hän ei ole nähnyt Aratania vähään aikaan. Tämä oli niiden joukossa, jotka kiipesivät ensimmäisinä Portin päälle. Hän kysyy ohi kiirehtiviltä miehiltä, ovatko he nähneet hänen poikaansa, mutta he pudistelevat päätään. Elendur palaa hänen luokseen.

"Miksi sinä jäit?" hän kysyy.

"Missä Aratan on? Näin, että hänen sotilaansa seurasivat isääni – missä hän itse on?"

"Luulin hänen olevan heidän joukossaan", Elendur toteaa. "Ainakin Ciryon on jo mennyt. Mutta monia haavoittuneita ja kaatuneita jäi Portille, ja Elendil määräsi muutaman sotilaansa huolehtimaan heistä. Kenties meidän pitäisi jatkaa matkaa, _atarinya_. Jos emme kohtaa Aratania, voimme myöhemmin lähettää jonkun Portille etsimään häntä." Elendur puhuu tyynesti, mutta molemmat tietävät, mitä pahimmillaan on voinut tapahtua.

"Minä en ole antanut hänelle lupaa jäädä", Isildur toteaa. "Jos menemme heti, saamme toiset vielä kiinni ennen kuin he ovat Rautakidassa."

Elendur ei väitä vastaan, ja niin he lähtevät rientämään takaisin Portille Ohtar ja Estelmo kannoillaan. Sieltä he löytävät kuin löytävätkin Aratanin. Hän on onneksi kunnossa. He kuulevat kahdelta muulta sotilaalta, mitä tapahtui. Aratanin aseenkantaja Celair sai Portin päällä käydyssä taistelussa pahoja haavoja. Aratan kantoi hänet alas ja yritti saada hänet heräämään, mutta turhaan. Mies oli jo kaiken avun ulottumattomissa. Nyt Aratan vain istuu maassa, kumartuneena aseenkantajansa ruumiin ylle eikä suostu liikahtamaan paikaltaan. 

Isildur tietää, miten läheinen Aratan oli Celairin kanssa. He olivat pikemminkin ystävykset kuin isäntä ja palvelija, ja olivat harjoitelleet ja taistelleet rinnakkain jo vuosikaudet. Silti, tällainen käytös ei ole millään tavalla hyväksyttävää. Aratan tietää varsin hyvin, että surun aika olisi myöhemmin.

"Aratan, on aika jatkaa matkaa", Isildur sanoo. Aratan ei värähdäkään. "Tiedät, ettet voi jäädä tähän. Meidän, jotka yhä elämme, on jatkettava."

Aratan huokaa. "Miksi en voi jäädä? Jonkun on jäätävä vartioimaan Porttia. Olen päättänyt, etten jatka enää edemmäs."

"Mitä puhetta tuo on? Minä käskin sinun jatkaa mukanamme", isä ärähtää. "Vai uhmaatko sinä kuningastasi?"

Aratan ei hievahda vielä hetkeen, mutta nousee sitten maasta synkkänä ja harmaana kuin pilvet Mordorin yllä. Isäänsä ja veljeensä katsomatta hän kerää miekkansa ja kilpensä ja lähtee raahustamaan kohti edessäpäin marssivaa joukkoa. Isildur ja Elendur aseenkantajineen seuraavat häntä.

Rautakidan silta on yhä ehjä Liiton sotilaiden saavuttaessa sen, mutta Sauronin joukot tekevät kaikkensa estääkseen heitä etenemästä. Suurimmat örkit asettuvat kirveineen ja nuijineen sillan toiseen päähän, ja samalla vallihaudan toiselta puolelta, korkean maavallin päältä lähetetään nuolisade toisensa perään niiden niskaan, jotka yrittävät sillalle. Taistelusta tulee verinen. Miehiä putoaa yksi toisensa jälkeen vallihautaan, jossa veden sijaan seisoo mustaa, kiehuvaa liejua, eikä kukaan sinne pudonnut nouse enää pintaan. Mutta Gil-galad ja Elendil eivät anna periksi – haltiasoturit vastaavat nuolisateeseen, ja miekkailijat raivaavat tietään yhä edemmäs sillalla. Sormusaaveet ilmaantuvat kuin tyhjästä ja yrittävät saada sotilaat horjumaan, mutta nämä ovat jo kauan sitten karaistuneet aaveiden levittämälle kauhulle.

Kahden päivän taistelun jälkeen Liiton sotilaat pääsevät vallihaudan yli. Sauronin joukot vetäytyvät Gorgorothin tasangolle, joka on valtava, kivikkoinen ja karu autiomaa. Jossakin sen keskellä seisoo Musta Torni, pahuuden tyyssija. Isildur ei näe tornia, sillä koko maa on pimeyden verhoama, ellei sitten keltainen valopiste kaukana etelässä ole peräisin siitä. Oikealla, hieman tornia edempänä nousee Orodruin, Tuomiovuori. Sen huippu hehkuu punaisena ja siitä nousee katkeamattomana pylväänä musta savu yhtyäkseen suurempaan pilveen, joka on pimentänyt taivaan heidän yllään sodan alkamisesta asti. Täällä pilvi on synkimmillään, eikä mikään kerro heille, onko yö vai päivä, mutta Gil-galad sanoo, että tähdet loistavat tuon pilven yläpuolella ja että heidän olisi aika käydä hetkeksi levolle ja kerätä voimiaan seuraavaa koitosta varten.

Maa on kiveä ja tuhkaa, ja tuntuu kovalta Isildurin selän alla. Mutta he jatkavat matkaa pian, eikä ole järkeä purkaa varusteita ja pystyttää telttaa niin lyhyttä lepoa varten. Taivaalla risteilee mustanharmaita pilviä, eikä niiden lomasta näy edes vilausta Gil-galadin lupaamista tähdistä. Ehkä jossakin niiden takana paistaa myös kuu, mutta Isildur on kadottanut sen. Hän on mennyt sekaisin päivistä, eikä tiedä, onko kuu nyt kasvava, vähenevä vai täysi. Hän tulee ajatelleeksi, että hänen olisi ehkä pitänyt sanoa jotain lohduttavaa Aratanille sen jälkeen, kun tämä menetti aseenkantajansa.

Äkkiä hopeatorvet soivat lähdön merkiksi. Isildur havahtuu, ja otaksuu että aamu on koittanut, vaikka hänestä tuntuu, että ehti tuskin sulkea silmiään. Isildur menee isänsä ja veljensä luo, ja he neuvottelevat hetken. Barad-dûr näkyy nyt paremmin kuin yöllä; sen musta hahmo häämöttää harmaan udun keskellä, ja sen monista ikkunoista pilkottaa valoa.

"Onko vaarana, että hän hylkää torninsa ja pakenee, kun näkee joukkojemme lähestyvän?" Isildur pohtii.

"Hän näkee meidät jo", Elendil toteaa. "Eikä hän pelkää meitä. Musta Torni on vahva, sitä ei voi verrata mihinkään ihmisten rakentamaan. Hän on käyttänyt torninsa pystytykseen kaikkia pahoja voimiaan, eivätkä ne ole vähäiset. Emme saa unohtaa, että hän on voimiltaan mittavin elävä olento tämän maan päällä."

"Oli elävä tai epäkuollut, hän tietää, että olemme tulleet tänne häntä hakemaan", Anárion sanoo. "Hän tietää myös, ettei voi käyttää meihin sitä keinoa, joka toimi Pharazôniin. Hän ei aio teeskennellä antautumista, jotta voisi sitten kietoa meidät pauloihinsa kauniilla puheilla ja tyhjillä lupauksilla. Mutta hän voisi teeskennellä pakoa; antaa meidän kuvitella, että hän pelkää meitä, ja sitten hyökätä meitä vastaan suunnasta, josta emme osaa hyökkäystä odottaa. Hänellä on mittava määrä liittolaisia tämän kirotun maan ulkopuolellakin. Mutta jos hän jää torniinsa ja joutuu meidän piirittämäksi, hänen vaihtoehtonsa ovat vähäisemmät."

"Puhut asiaa. Meidän tulee varautua siihen, että hän yrittää välttää piirityksen. Ja jos hän pääsee Umbariin, hän on turvassa, ja voi sieltä käsin suunnitella rauhassa kostoiskuaan", Isildur sanoo.

"Se on asia, johon meidän on syytä varautua", Elendil toteaa. "Mutta Mordorista on monta tietä ulos. Sellaisiakin, joista emme tiedä mitään."

"Mutta ainakin sen, jonka tiedämme, me tukimme", sanoo Isildur. "Minun kaupunkiini ei Sauron Petturin paha jalka koskaan astu."

* * *

Ciryonin pitäisi kai olla iloinen siitä, että he pääsivät viimein Mordoriin. Hän ei kuitenkaan löydä riemua sydämestään. Tämä maa on kuin rangaistus, paikka, josta kaikki maailman pahuus on lähtöisin ja johon se kaikki palautuu. Hän on itsekin tehnyt pahaa, mutta kenties hän ei siltikään kuulu tänne sen enempää kuin kukaan muu sotilas hänen ympärillään.

Aamiaiseksi on matkaleipää ja tilkka vettä. Ciryon miettii, mistä he saavat juotavaa tässä maassa, jonka harvoissa puroissa virtaa vain mustaa, myrkyttynyttä vettä. Jo nyt heidän vesivarojaan säännöstellään ankarasti. Isä palaa neuvottelusta ripein askelin, ja luo kyllästyneen katseen Ohtarin ojentamaan matkaleivän palaan.

"Olen nälkäinen, mutta olenko sentään noin nälkäinen?" hän huokaa, mutta ottaa palan ja alkaa järsiä sitä haluttomasti. "Ciryon, Aratan. Olen pohtinut asioita ja tehnyt päätöksen. Te kaksi saatte koota komppanian ja lähteä sen kanssa Minas Ithiliin. Vahvistatte kaupungin miehitystä sen varalta, että Sauron pakenee tornistaan ja yrittää päästä Cirith Dúathia pitkin Gondoriin ja sieltä Haradiin."

Aratan ja Ciryon vaikenevat ja tuijottavat isäänsä epäuskoisina. Aratanin ilme kiristyy. "Mitä? Minäkö jättäisin taistelun nyt? Carastion on jo Minas Ithilissä, ja linna on täysin miehitetty. Ja miksi Sauron yrittäisi paeta sitä kautta, kun on helpompiakin reittejä? Eteläisillä Varjovuorilla on ainakin yksi, ehkä useampia solia, joiden kautta mustat númenorilaiset ja _haradrim_ marssivat Sauronin avuksi."

"Sauron ei pelkää minua eikä minun linnaani. Se on lähin ja hänen silmissään helpoin reitti, ja lisäksi häntä huvittaisi suuresti valita juuri se reitti, jonka _dúnedain_ kuvittelevat huolella tukkineensa. Häntä kismittää yhä se, että Anárion sai vallattua kaupungin takaisin, ja haluaa kostaa sen tavalla tai toisella. Meidän täytyy osoittaa, että olemme vahvempia kuin hän odottaa. Teidän on siis mentävä sinne ja jos Sauron tulee, on teidän pidäteltävä häntä niin kauan, että ehdimme avuksenne. Se ei ole helppo tehtävä, mutta minä luotan teihin."

Ciryon luo katseensa länteen, ja kuvittelee näkevänsä Minas Ithilin huipun kalpean aavistuksen jossakin kaukana vuorten sylissä, ruskeanharmaan udun keskellä. Kaipuu takaisin kotiin, rakkaaseen synnyinkaupunkiin syttyy äkkiä hänessä vahvana, ja hän on valmis lähtemään vaikka saman tien. Mutta Aratan inttää vastaan.

"Tuo on pelkkää arvailua. Minä puolestani uskon, että Sauron pysyy tornissaan, koska hän on varma, ettemme ikimaailmassa pysty valloittamaan sitä. Pharazônin mahti on meren pohjassa, eikä meillä ole sellaista armeijaa, jota hänen todella tarvitsisi pelätä, tai niin hän luulee. Jos minä ja Ciryon menisimme Minas Ithiliin, istuisimme siellä tyhjänpanttina ties kuinka pitkään. Etkö usko minuun enää, _atar_? Onko se, mitä Portilla tapahtui syynä tähän? Luuletko, etten kestä tätä sotaa, että mieleni on järkkynyt, ja että minun on sen vuoksi lähdettävä? Minä olin hetken aikaa murheen murtama, enkä pystynyt ajattelemaan selvästi, mutta nyt haluan taas jatkaa taistelua. Tahdon kostaa Celairin ja kaikki muutkin, jotka Sauron on minulta vienyt."

"Saatat vielä saada kostosi Minas Ithilin muurilla. Ja vaikka en osaakaan lukea Sauronin ajatuksia, yhdestä asiasta olen varma: me emme häviä tätä sotaa sen takia, että Minas Ithil päästi Sauronin pakoon! Minä tiedän, että sinä ja Ciryon pystytte puolustamaan linnaamme. En voi luottaa tätä tehtävää kenenkään muun käsiin."

"Miksi et Elendurin? Hän varmasti pystyisi siihen vielä meitäkin paremmin", Aratan sanoo, mutta katse, jonka hän luo Elenduriin on kaikkea muuta kuin ihaileva.

Elendur istuu heidän vierellään ja mutustaa matkaleipäänsä puuttumatta mitenkään keskusteluun. "Aratan, sinä tiedät kyllä, että Elenduria tarvitaan täällä. Minä tarvitsen häntä ja hänen neuvojaan. Hän on minun perijäni, ja hänen paikkansa on minun rinnallani."  
Aratan tuijottaa isää entistä vihaisempana. Hän nousee äkisti seisomaan. "Minä en lähde!"

Isä nousee, tarttuu Aratanin käsivarteen ja estää tätä poistumasta. "Minä olen paitsi isäsi, myös sinun kuninkaasi etkä voi niskuroida minun edessäni. Jos sanon, että lähdet, niin sinä lähdet. Vai haluatko mieluummin, että sinut vangitaan ja kuljetetaan Osgialithin tyrmään mätänemään?"

Aratan riuhtaisee itsensä irti isän otteesta ja luo tähän hurjistuneen katseen. "Elendil on minun kuninkaani täällä, sinä et ole mitään! Minun ei tarvitse totella sinua!"

Keskustelu alkaa kiinnittää lähellä odottaneiden sotilaiden huomion, mutta isä ja Aratan eivät välitä siitä.

"Vai niin! Sovitaan sitten, että en ole sinun kuninkaasi. Et palvele minua enää, joten riisu haarniskasi, luovuta aseesi ja järjestä itsesi pois minun silmistäni!"

Aratan ei tee elettäkään. "Sinulla ei ole valtaa minuun", hän sanoo. "Elendil komentaa armeijaansa, ja me neljä olemme hänen ylimpiä päälliköitään. Me kaikki neljä, etkä sinä ole meidän yläpuolellamme!"

"Voit luopua aseistasi joko vapaaehtoisesti tai pakolla!"

"Yritä rauhoitella heitä, minä haen isoisän", Elendur sanoo hiljaa Ciryonille ja viilettää pois paikalta. Ciryon huokaa. Tämä ei päättyisi hyvin.

"Jos sinä olet kuningas, sitten olen minäkin! Gondor on varmasti ainoa paikka maailmassa, jossa kuninkaanpojat saavat kutsua itseään kuninkaiksi. Se oli varmasti sinun ideasi. Kuvittelit, että se tuo sinulle valtaa, kun et millään muulla tavoin olisi sitä saanut. Kyllä minä tiedän, ettei sinusta pidetty silloin, eikä pidetä nytkään. Ei kukaan olisi sinun käskyvaltasi alla, jos saisi vapaasti valita."

Aratan ärsyttää isää tahallaan. Ciryon on nähnyt tämän tapahtuvan monta kertaa, eikä hän vieläkään saata ymmärtää, mitä järkeä siinä on. Aratan vain virnistää, kun isä astuu lähemmäs ja kiskaisee rajusti rintaa suojaavaa _mithril_ -levyä, joka ei kuitenkaan irtoa.

"Liity vaikka pohjalaisiin mutta tätä haarniskaa et vie. Se kuuluu minulle, niin kuin kaikki muukin, minkä omistat!"

"Olet hullu", Aratan naurahtaa. Sitten hän aivan äkkiarvaamatta tönäisee isää rajusti. "Pysy kaukana minusta!"

Isä on aikeissa antaa takaisin samalla mitalla, kun Ciryon viimeisenä epätoivoisena tekonaan syöksyy heidän väliinsä. Jos he tappaisivat hänet, niin ainakin se tapahtuisi nopeasti. "Lopettakaa! Molemmat! Olette kumpikin yhtä hulluja!"

He pysähtyvät katsomaan Ciryonia kuin tämä olisi jokin uudenlainen, mahdollisesti vaarallinen eläin.

"Älä sekaannu tähän", isä tokaisee, mutta Ciryon ei hievahda paikaltaan.

Ciryon kääntyy Aratanin puoleen, joka puhisee raivosta ja on selvästi poissa tolaltaan. Hän asettaa kätensä veljensä hartioille ja katsoo tätä silmiin. Hän puhuu rauhoittavin, hiljaisin sanoin, niin kuin vauhkoontuneelle hevoselle puhutaan. "Tiedän, ettei tämä ole mennyt niin kuin sinä odotit. Olemme olleet täällä vuoden, etkä ole vieläkään päässyt tekemään niitä suunnittelemiasi sankaritekoja, joita tulevat sukupolvet muistelevat lauluissaan. Enkä minäkään ole. Mutta emme me pääse tekemään niitä tuolla Mustan Tornin juurellakaan. Sauronin varustusta ei voi murtaa mikään, sen me tiedämme, ja jos ja kun hän jää torniinsa, emme voi muuta kuin odottaa ja odottaa, että kaikki hänen örkkinsä ja orjansa ja petonsa kuolevat janoon ja nälkään, ja hän joutuu tulemaan alas, kun ei enää kestä sitä löyhkää. Se ei tapahdu heti. Sauron on varmasti aika kestävää tekoa, kun pääsi uponneesta Númenorista takaisin kotiinsa ilman laivaa. Luuletko, että meidän on todellakin parempi istua hänen torninsa alla vuosikaupalla kotilinnamme sijasta?"

"Mutta Sauronin tornin juurella on taatusti enemmän taisteluita kuin Minas Ithilissä", Aratan sanoo ja hän kuulostaa aivan keskenkasvuiselta pojalta, jota on juuri kielletty osallistumasta villisikajahtiin.

"Sauron yrittää tietysti saada piirityksen murrettua, ja jos hän onnistuu siinä, minä uskon, että hän suuntaa Minas Ithiliin. Ja vaikka ei onnistuisikaan, hän lähettää palvelijansa, ne hirveät mustat ratsastajat, Minas Ithiliin tekemään tuhoja, jotta huoltoreittimme lakkaisi toimimasta. Minas Ithil tarvitsee miestä, joka ei lannistu niiden olentojen edessä. Sinä et ole koskaan pelännyt niitä. Minas Ithil tarvitsee sinua."

Aratan huokaa. Hän astuu kauemmas Ciryonista ja pudistaa päätään. "Jos kyse olisikin vain siitä, että jonkun täytyy mennä Minas Ithiliin. Etkö tajua, että tämä on rangaistus minulle? En ole täyttänyt niitä odotuksia, jotka tuo minulle asetti." Aratan heilauttaa kättään isän suuntaan, joka seisoo nyt vähän matkan päässä ja tuijottaa jonnekin kaukaisuuteen.

"Minä luulen, että hän haluaa vain varmistaa, että säilymme hengissä. Jos totta puhutaan, olet ollut monessa täpärässä tilanteessa tämän taistelun aikana."

"Hän ei ole koskaan arvostanut minua tipan vertaa", Aratan jatkaa korottaen ääntään. "Minä olen aina ollut kaikessa huonompi kuin Elendur. Aivan kaikessa. Eräs opettajistani sanoi, ettei minua voi opettaa, koska olen hidasjärkinen, eli toivoton tapaus, ja isä uskoi häntä. Minulla ei ole edes tuota koiranpentukatsetta, jolla sinä aina saat isän lepytettyä."

"Mitä täällä on tapahtunut?" kysyy Korkea Kuningas astellessaan paikalle Anárionin ja Elendurin kanssa.

"Täällähän on nyt aivan rauhallista. Mitä sinä sanoit heille, Ciryon?" Elendur kysyy.

"Minä arvasin, ettei Aratan pitäisi ideasta", Anárion toteaa. "Mutta oletteko te jo päässeet sopuun?"

"Kyllä olemme", isä tokaisee samalla, kun kääntyy takaisin seurueeseen päin. "Olen päättänyt, että lähden itse Minas Ithiliin, ja että poikani saavat jäädä tänne Mordoriin, joka on enemmän heidän mieleensä. Mordorista lähteminen kun olisi heille rangaistus pikemmin kuin palkinto hyvästä työstä, ja osoitus siitä, etten arvosta heitä tipan vertaa. Joten olen päättänyt lähteä itse, sillä olen jo pitkään kaivannut lämmintä kylpyä sekä hyvää viiniä ja pehmeää vuodetta. Tuoretta ruokaakin siellä lienee, ellei Carastion miehineen ole syönyt Gondorin puutarhaa tyhjäksi."

"Vai niin", Elendil toteaa. "Kuulostaa mukavalta, mutta minä kiellän sen. Sinä jäät Mordoriin, ja Aratan ja Ciryon lähtevät niin kuin sovimme. Mikä kohta tässä suunnitelmassa oli vaikea ymmärtää?"

Aratan tuhahtaa. "Kun tämä kaikki on ohi, minut tullaan muistamaan hemmoteltuna prinssinä, joka vetelehti sodan ajan linnassaan tekemättä mitään hyödyllistä."

"Tai sitten sinut muistetaan kuninkaanpoikana, joka pysäytti Sauronin sen jälkeen, kun piiritys oli pettänyt ja koko hanke oli veitsenterällä", Elendil vastaa.

Aratan huokaa ärtyneenä ja potkaisee maassa olevaa kivenmurikkaa. "Jos Sauron todella tulee – mihin minä en usko – niin lähettäkää sitten edes viesti minulle, että tiedän varautua. Enhän minä edes tiedä miltä hän näyttää!"

"Tietysti. Se onnistuu nopeasti _palantírin_ kautta. Minas Anorin kivi on tuotava väliaikaisesti Minas Ithiliin, jos se vain sopii sinulle, Anárion?" Elendil toteaa.

"Tietysti. Ilmoitan asiasta Kiven vartijalle pikimmiten."

"Isildur? Sano minulle, että olet kouluttanut heidät käyttämään _palantíria._ "

Isä huokaa vaivaantuneena. "Ei minulla ole ollut aikaa."

"No, nyt sinulla on. Annan sinulle tunnin tätä varten. Pojat saavat harjoitella keskenään lisää sitten, kun pääsevät Minas Ithiliin.

Isä näyttää erittäin haluttomalta, kun hän kaivaa repustaan rasian, jossa Ithilin kivi on, ja ryhtyy etsimään paikkaa, jossa he voisivat katsoa Kiveen ilman, että kukaan ulkopuolinen näkee. Ciryon ja Aratan kävelevät hänen perässään kuolleiden piikkipensaiden taakse. Ciryon seuraa kärsivällisesti, kun isä asettaa Kiven maahan, istuu alas ja kääntelee _palantíria_ , kunnes se on oikeassa asennossa. Sitten tämä pyytää poikia katsomaan Kiveen ja kertomaan mitä he näkevät.

"Kivi on samanlainen kuin Elostirionin kivi", hän kertoo. "Siihen katsominen ei ole yhtään sen vaikeampaa."

Ciryon yrittää parhaansa, ja kuvittelee näkevänsä jonkinlaista hehkua kiven pinnassa, jos hän oikein pinnistelee. Aratan vilkaisee Kiveä vastahakoisesti, ja sanoo näkevänsä mustan, pyöreähkön kiven. Hän nousee maasta, mutta isä tönäisee häntä rajusti, niin että tämä putoaa polvilleen maahan Kiven eteen. "Me emme poistu tästä mihinkään ennen kuin olet antanut minulle asianmukaisen kuvauksen siitä, mitä näet Kivessä!"

Ciryon pelkää hetken, että uusi tappelu on valmis alkamaan, mutta Aratan tyytyy kiristelemään hampaitaan. "Sauron ehtii asettua taloksi Minas Ithiliin ennen kuin tämä pallo puhuu minulle."

"Kuinka vaikeaa se voi olla!" isä tuhahtaa. "Ette te ole tyhmiä. Teidän pitää vain keskittyä. Se on ainoa sääntö. Keskittyä ehdottomasti siihen, mitä olette tekemässä. Ette saa ajatella mitään muuta. Ette varsinkaan silloin, kun keskustelette jonkun kanssa Kiven välityksellä. Vaikka olisitte kuinka tylsistyneitä, älkää koskaan antako ajatustenne harhailla, sillä ne päätyvät heti vastapuolen tietoon. Minä en halua tietää koskaan mitään teidän naisistanne, onko selvä?"

Ciryon pohtii, miksi isä olettaa, että he ajattelisivat heti tylsistyessään jotakuta naista?

"Kuinka tässä voi keskittyä, kun sinä huohotat siinä niskaani?" Aratan ärähtää.

Isä marssii äkäisesti kauemmas. Ciryon seuraa häntä. Isä katsoo tyytymättömänä Aratania, kun tämä yrittää nähdä jotakin Kiven pinnassa.

"Miksi sinä olet hänelle koko ajan noin vihainen?" Ciryon kysyy, vaikka tietääkin, että olisi ehkä parempi olla hiljaa, kun isä on tällaisella päällä.

"Luulin, että hän olisi muuttunut, mutta tämä päivä osoitti, että hän on sama kuin aina ennenkin. Hän ei kunnioita minua, eikä minulla ole valtaa häneen. Mutta armeija ei toimi niin, että kukin tekee mitä haluaa. Hän on vaaraksi itselleen ja muille. Sinä saat valvoa häntä tästä lähtien – en usko, että hän saa mitään peruuttamatonta vahinkoa aikaan Minas Ithilissä."

" _Atar_. Hän on aina yrittänyt olla sinulle mieliksi."

"Hän on onnistunut piilottamaan hyvin sellaiset yrityksensä! Miellyttäköön minua nyt menemällä Minas Ithiliin."

Isä ei jaksa odottaa kauempaa, vaan menee Aratanin luo tivaamaan, mitä tämä näki. Ciryon arvelee, että Aratan keksii päästään, kun tämä kertoo nähneensä Minas Ithilin ja Carastionin seisomassa Cirith Dúathin muurilla. Isä teeskentelee olevansa tyytyväinen. Hän kehottaa heitä harjoittelemaan lisää Anorin kivellä, kun pääsevät Minas Ithiliin. Kenties _valarin_ armosta he pystyisivät jonakin päivänä vaihtamaan jonkin yksinkertaisen uutisen Kivien kautta.

Kun lähdön hetki koittaa, myös joukko haltioita tulee hyvästelemään heidät. Ciryonin mielessä käy, että näkee monet nyt viimeistä kertaa. Ketkä selviytyisivät ja ketkä eivät?

"Mikään ero ei ole lopullinen", lausuu Gil-galad hänen ajatuksilleen. "Elämää on muuallakin kuin tämän maan piirissä."

Ciryon kiittää häntä sanoista, vaikka ne eivät häntä lohdutakaan.

"Hyvästi sitten, pojanpoika", sanoo Elendil. "Toivon, että sinulla on minusta monia hyviä muistoja, joita kertoa lapsillesi parempina aikoina."

" _Atar atarinyo_ ", sanoo Ciryon hädissään. "Te tulette itse antamaan ne muistot lapsilleni."

"Kenties, mutta en usko siihen."

"Mitä tapahtuukin, pitäkää itsenne hengissä. Te ette ole ainoastaan minun poikiani", isä lausuu synkkänä.

" _Atar_ , me teemme parhaamme", Ciryon toteaa.

Aratan seisoo kädet puuskassa ja tuijottaa maahan. Isä katsoo tätä hetken odottaen. Sitten hän kääntyy ja astelee pois mitään sanomatta.

Ciryon ja Aratan kääntävät selkänsä Barad-dûrille ja Tuomiovuorelle, ja palaavat takaisin samaa reittiä kuin mitä tulivatkin, läpi Udûnin laakson ja ulos Mustasta Portista. Portista mennessään he ottavat mukaansa Celairin ruumiin, ja hautaavat sen Dagorladin laitamille, sinne missä muutkin kaatuneet lepäävät. Ja useiden päivien marssin jälkeen heitä tervehtivät Ithilienin ikivihreät puut ja lempeät, tuoksuvat tuulet, ja Ciryonista tuntuu melkein kuin hän olisi herännyt painajaisesta, mutta tunne menee pian ohi. Taistelun jäljet ovat runnelleet metsää siellä täällä, ja hän muistaa, ettei heidän kotinsakaan olisi enää sellainen kuin se kerran oli. Silti, varjo ei ole täällä niin painava kuin Mordorissa, ja mitä edemmäs he kulkevat, sitä kirkkaammaksi käy sää. Keskipäivän jälkeen pilkahtaa aurinko esiin idän pilvien takaa; niin kirkas että se häikäisee ja saa Ciryonin silmät vuotamaan vettä.


	38. Eiliant

_Gorgoroth, Vuonna 3435 Toista Aikaa_

He ovat yrittäneet parhaansa, jotta saisivat olonsa siedettäväksi tässä karussa, viheliäisessä maassa, jossa ei kasva mikään hyvä ja luonnollinen. Se ei ole onnistunut kovinkaan hyvin.

Päivän erottaa yöstä vain se, että silloin on pikemmin hämärää kuin pimeää, ja osa nuotioista ja lyhdyistä voidaan sammuttaa. Päivisin maasta hohkaava kylmyys katoaa, ja ilmasta tulee tukahduttava, ei kuuma, mutta raskas hengittää. Maa on rosoista ja kivikkoista, ja siellä täällä on kuoppia ja halkeamia, joihin varomaton kulkija kompastuu. Maasta nousee joistakin kohdin outoa huurua, ja pinnalla on kevyt kerros tuhkaa, sitä paksummin mitä lähemmäs Orodruinia mennään, ja se nousee harmaana pölynä ilmaan miesten askelten alla.

Päivät ovat pitkiä. Juuri mitään ei tapahdu. Yhtenä yönä Barad-dûrin muureilta hiipi örkkejä, jotka yrittivät sytyttää leirin tuleen, mutta palot sammutettiin nopeasti, ja haltiajouset lähettivät nuolisateen örkkien niskaan. Gil-galad ja Elendil eivät edes suunnittele hyökkäävänsä Sauronin linnoitukseen, sillä se on valtavampi, hirvittävämpi ja vahvempi kuin yksikään heistä osasi pahimmissa painajaisissaan kuvitella. Se on mustempi yötä, ja päätornin huipulla kohoaa neljä pinaakkelia kuin tappavaa torahammasta, ja sen ikkunoista välähtelee tuon tuostakin punainen, luonnoton hehku. Sauron on rakentanut linnansa käyttäen apuna Sormuksensa voimaa, eikä sen valtavan paksuja muureja voi mikään ihmisten tai haltioiden työkalu murtaa. Mutta ei Sauronkaan ole vielä lähettänyt koko armeijaansa Liiton kimppuun, sillä hänen menetyksensä Dagorladilla olivat mittavat, ja vaikka hänellä on arvatenkin yhä riittävästi örkkejä, peikkoja ja ihmisiä Torninsa puolustamista varten, hän arvioinee hyökkäyksen liian suureksi riskiksi tällä hetkellä. Liittolaisten paras ase on nälkä. Örkitkin tarvitsevat ruokaa, eikä sitä riitä linnoituksessa ikuisesti.

Piiritys on kestänyt kolme kuukautta. Liitto on levittänyt leirinsä Mustan Tornin ympärille, Tuhkavuorista erkanevan vuorijonon juurelle asti, ja pystyttänyt lukuisia telttoja suojikseen. Kääpiöt ovat jopa rakentaneet jonkinlaisia kivisiä majoja itselleen Tuhkavuorten rinteisiin, eivätkä ne näytä epämukavilta, ja ne suojaavat kuumalta ja kylmältä kenties paremmin kuin teltat. Tuhkavuorten vartiointi on sitä paitsi tärkeä osa piiritystä. Vuorilla saattaa olla kätkettyjä tunneleita, joita pitkin pääsee Barad-dûriin, ja heidän on pyrittävä löytämään ja tukkimaan ne.

Liittolaiset ovat perustaneet kaksi reittiä, joiden kautta he saavat ruokaa ja puhdasta vettä. Minas Ithil on lähempänä, ja sitä kautta he saavat nopeammin tavaraa, mutta samalla sinne vievä tie on vaarallisempi, sillä Sauron lähettää toistuvasti _nazgûlit_ häiritsemään kuljetuksia. Sormusaaveiden kulkua piiritetystä linnasta pois ja sinne takaisin on vaikea estää, sillä nämä liikkuvat näkymättöminä, eivätkä he ole toistaiseksi löytäneet paikkaa, johon ne kätkevät ratsunsa. Pidempi huoltotie kulkee Mustan Portin kautta aina Lórieniin asti, ja se on hieman turvallisempi, mutta hitaampi, ja sitä kautta tuotu vesi kelpaa vain peseytymiseen.

"Sauronin epäkuolleet orjat", murisee Isildur katsellessaan mustaa ratsastajaa, joka etenee kaukaisuudessa kohti länttä ja Minas Ithiliä. "Aina ne ovat minun kaupunkini kimpussa!"

Elendur ja Carastion katselevat sitä hänen viereltään. Carastion tuli Minas Ithilistä sen jälkeen, kun Isildurin nuoremmat pojat ottivat sen haltuunsa. Hän toi mukaan ne Isildurin kaartilaiset, jotka eivät aiemmin olleet liittyneet Anárioinin joukkoihin. He tulivat mielellään, sillä he halusivat kokea "oikean sodan", niin kuin he sanoivat. Heidän intonsa lienee laantunut nyt, kun he ovat päässeet näkemään, mitä elämä täällä todellisuudessa on. Istumista ja odottamista, mutta huomattavasti epämukavammissa oloissa kuin Minas Ithilissä.

"Täältä käsin noita olentoja on vaikea surmata, mutta Minas Ithilin muurilta voisi tähdätä niiden hevosiin", Carastion toteaa. "Minä vihaan noita olentoja, enkä halua mitään muuta niin kovasti kuin panna heidät maksamaan isäni surmaamisesta."

"Minä arvaan, ettei _nazgûl_ juuri välittäisi, vaikka hänen ratsunsa kuolisi", toteaa Isildur, "ja niillä itsellään tuskin on tarpeeksi henkeä tapettavaksi asti."

"Kuinka me sitten pääsemme niistä eroon?" kysyy Carastion.

"En tiedä. Kenties siihen tarvitaan hyvin voimallinen miekka, kuten Narsil, ja hyvin voimallinen mies."

"Ettekö siis usko, että minusta olisi siihen?"

Isildur ei ehdi vastata, sillä Elendur puuttuu puheeseen. " _Atarinya_ , etkö muista mitä Rivendellin neuvonpidossa puhuttiin Yhdeksästä ja Yhdestä? Sinä itse kerroit siitä minulle."

Rivendellin maininta saa Isildurin kääntämään katseensa kohti kaukaista länttä ja pohjoista, ja hän huokaa. "Siitä on kauan. Ehdin jo unohtaa. Niin tietysti. Kun saamme Yhden, saamme myös Yhdeksän."

"Onko se jotain niin salaista, ettei minulle voi kertoa?" Carastion kysyy.

"Minä kertoisin kyllä sinulle", Isildur toteaa. "Mutta ei ole minun päätettävissäni, kenelle näistä asioista puhutaan. Elendurille minä kerroin, koska hän ottaa paikkani, jos minä kuolen, ja siksi hänen täytyy olla perillä asioista. Mutta jos sinä tahdot tietää enemmän, sinun tulee mennä Korkean kuninkaan puheille."

Carastion pohtii asiaa hetken. "Tässä on ilmeisesti kyse jostakin suuremmasta, kuin mihin minut on tarkoitettu. Kenties ei ole minun kohtaloni surmata _nazgûlien_ johtajaa, vaikka olenkin sitä pitkään suunnitellut."

On vielä aamu, mutta Elendur on viettänyt koko yön vartiossa, ja hän päättää mennä lepäämään telttaansa. Teltan ovella seisoo kuitenkin haltia jousineen.

"Minulla teltassani olisi kylpyvettä", hän sanoo tyynesti.

Elendur pysähtyy. "Eikö sinun sitten pitäisi olla kylpemässä?"

"Kenties sinä tarvitset sitä minua enemmän."

Se on varmasti totta. Elendur ei pysty muistamaan, koska olisi viimeksi peseytynyt muuten kuin pyyhkäisemällä kostealla rievulla enimmät liat kasvoistaan ja käsistään.

"Olen aika väsynyt ja haluaisin levätä."

"Oikeasti, Elendur. Näen, että tahdot siihen kylpyyn. Miksi sinä koko ajan välttelet asioita, joita haluat tehdä? Minusta se on kummallinen tapa elää."

Thranduil asettuu teltan oven eteen kädet puuskassa ja katsoo itseään hieman kookkaampaa ihmismiestä vaativasti suoraan silmiin. Elendur katsoo hetken takaisin, mutta pudistaa sitten päätään ja huokaa. "Olkoon, sait minut ylipuhuttua."

"Viisaan ihmisen voi haltia ylipuhua, mutta typerän edessä on parempi olla vaiti."

Kun Elendur hieman myöhemmin nousee Thranduilin suuresta puisesta kylpyammeesta, hän huomaa vaatteidensa kadonneen. Niiden sijaan tuolilla on kauniisti viikattuna valkoinen pitkä kaapu, joka muistuttaa suuresti naisten aluspukua – sellaista, jota Elendur tietää äitinsä pitävän mekkojensa alla.

"Pilasi käyvät aina vain mauttomammiksi", ärähtää Elendur haltiakuninkaalle, jonka arvaa odottavan kankaisen seinän toisella puolella.

"Sinun vaatteesi olivat likaiset, mutta älä huoli, palvelijani pesevät ne, ja saat ne illaksi takaisin."

"Mutta en minä voi pukeutua tällaiseen… mekkoon? Vai miksikä sinä tätä kutsut?"

"Se on yksi minun kauneimmista kaavuistani, joita pidän nukkuessani. Nukkumaanhan sinä halusit? Mutta jos et tahdo sitä, älä suotta pukeudu siihen. En loukkaannu, vaikka päättäisit liikkua teltassani ilkosillasi."

Elendur vetää kaavun ylleen jupisten itsekseen ja astuu pois kylpyhuoneesta. Thranduil katsoo häntä pitkään ja hymyilee. "Kun olet puhdas, ja sinulla on tuo ylläsi, käyt melkein haltiasta. Tai ainakin puolhaltiasta, jolla on epämuodostuneet korvat ja rymistelevä kävelytyyli. Tule, haluan tarjota sinulle jotain syötävää."

He astuvat sisään toiseen huoneeseen, jonka seinät näyttävät siltä kuin ne olisi ommeltu sinisestä silkistä, ja Elendur on näkevinään tähtien tuikkivan kankaan pinnassa, mutta ehkä se on vain hänen väsyneiden silmiensä luomaa harhaa. Pehmeiden mattojen peittämällä lattialla on tyynyjä, joille he istuvat. Palvelija tuo heille kulhon, jossa on erilaisia kuivattuja hedelmiä ja pähkinöitä. Elendur tarttuu innolla kuivattuun omenaan, sillä hän ei muista koska olisi viimeksi saanut jotain makeaa.

"Miksi tämä kaikki?" hän kysyy.

"Eivätkö ihmiset koskaan osoita ystävyyttä toisilleen ilman, että siinä piilee jokin taka-ajatus?"

"Osoittavat kyllä… mutta minusta vain vaikuttaa kovasti siltä, että sinä pyrit tällä johonkin."

Thranduil huokaa. "Eikö syyni ole ilmiselvä? Olet vältellyt minua siitä asti, kun pääsimme Portista sisään. Vai alkoiko se jo aiemmin? Ja aina kun olen kysynyt, minkä vuoksi, väität että sinua on tarvittu muualla koko ajan. No, täällä Sauronin tornin juurella sinua tuskin tarvitaan missään yhtään sen enempää kuin minuakaan. Olen tylsistynyt ja kaipaan seuraa. Ja haluan tietää, miksi olet suuttunut minulle."  
"En minä ole suuttunut", Elendur toteaa. "Minusta vain alkoi tuntua, että minun on parempi pysytellä omanlaisteni parissa."

"Ja mikä tämän tunteen sai aikaan? Teinkö minä jotain, mikä loukkasi sinua? Et sinä yleensä loukkaannu kovin vähästä, sen olen huomannut. Se on varmaan veljiesi ansiota. Toisinaan toivon, että minullakin olisi veli, joka osoittaisi rakkauttaan kiusaamalla minua."

Elendur huuhtoo kuivatun luumun alas ihmeen raikkaalla viinillä, jota palvelija on kaatanut hänen pikariinsa. "Sinulla on parempaakin seuraa kuin minä. Omiesi parissa."

Hämmästys vaihtuu voitonriemuun Thranduilin kasvoilla. "Sinä siis olet kuin oletkin mustasukkainen!"

Elendur tuntee punastuvansa. Hänen olisi pitänyt puhua varovaisemmin. Kuinka hän onnistuikin unohtamaan, että haltiat lukevat ihmisten sydämiä kuin paperille kirjoitettuja tarinoita?

"Kenen vuoksi?" Thranduil tivaa. "Minä voin taata, ettei minulla ole mitään tekemistä Glorfindelin kanssa, vaikka hän on tietysti komea, mutta minun makuuni hän on liian… no, liian _noldo_."

"Amroth", sanoo Elendur.

Thranduil tuijottaa Elenduria hetken, sitten hän naurahtaa, pudistaa päätään. "Amroth? Hänenkö vuokseen sinä olet suuttunut? Siksikö, kun minä lohdutin häntä ja olin hänen seuranaan Amdírin kuoltua? Oi voi, tämähän on melkein lystikästä!"

"Ei siinä ole mitään lystikästä. Tehän olette kohtalotovereita. Olette kumpikin menettäneet isänne ja olette nyt kuninkaita. Teillä on paljon yhteistä."

Thranduil tuhahtaa. "Amrothilla on rakastettu Lórienissa, muuan haltianeito Nimrodel. Tai ehkä on väärin sanoa rakastettu, sillä neito ehkä juuri ja juuri sietää Amrothin seuraa, kunhan tämä pysyy käsivarren mitan päässä. Mutta Amroth-parka jaksaa toivoa. Ja kuka tietää, ehkä hänen onnensa vielä kääntyy. Salohaltianeidot ovat arvaamattomia – itse tosin kiertäisin heidät kaukaa. Siis jos olisin kiinnostunut naisista."

"Tuota minä en tiennyt", Elendur mutisee, entistä nolostuneempana.

"Ehkä sinun olisi pitänyt kysyä, sen sijaan että teet oletuksia ja ryhdyt murjottamaan niiden vuoksi."

"Haltioiden rakkauselämästä uteleminen täällä taistelukentällä tai missä tahansa muualla olisi saattanut minut nopeasti hyvin outoon valoon. Eivätkä haltiat minun tietääkseni mielellään juoruile."

"Sinä tiedät haltioista liikuttavan vähän, Elendur."

Thranduil katsoo Elenduria tiiviisti silmiin. Tämä haluaisi kääntää katseensa pois, mutta ei pysty, sillä Thranduil on vanginnut hänet. Luultavasti Elendur tiesi alusta asti, ettei Thranduilin ja Amrothin välillä ollut muuta kuin ystävyyttä, mutta oli tuntunut helpottavalta ajatella toisin, uskotella itselleen, että kaikki, mitä hän oli kuvitellut, oli todellakin pelkkää kuvitelmaa, jotain minkä voisi unohtaa ja mikä pitäisi unohtaa. Mutta nyt äkkiä kaikki on muuttunut, ja menneet kuukaudet ovat kuin pois pyyhityt. He ovat nyt Mordorissa, mutta Thranduil on yhä hänen vierellään. 

Se ei ole oikein.

Elendurilla ei ole pakotietä. Hän ei voi palata telttaansa pukeutuneena Thranduilin yöasuun, joka on kaikilla _dúnedainin_ mittapuilla naisten mekko. Estelmo tukehtuisi pidätettyyn nauruunsa, ja isä ajattelisi, että esikoinen on menettänyt järkensä, ja lähettäisi tämän Minas Ithiliin, ja ottaisi Aratanin takaisin ja nimittäisi tämän perijäkseen.

Thranduil tulee lähemmäs. Elendur hivuttautuu hänestä hieman kauemmas, mutta teltan seinä tulee vastaan. Thranduil lähestyy yhä, ja tarttuu molemmin käsin Elendurin ranteisiin. He istuvat nyt silmätysten. Thranduil katsoo Elenduria syvälle silmiin, eikä tämä pysty kääntämään katsettaan saati pakenemaan haltian otteesta.

"Elendur, sinä olet kylmä, kaunis ja kova, niin kuin huurteinen _mithril_ -kimpale, jonka joku huolimaton kääpiö on pudottanut kuormastaan pakkasyöhön. Täydellinen kuningas pohjoiselle kansalle, joka ei pelkää kipua eikä kuolemaa. Mutta sinussakin palaa liekki, ja vaikka olet yrittänyt, et ole saanut sitä sammumaan. Anna sen loimuta, Elendur, sillä sinä olet vahva, eikä se voi satuttaa sinua."

Thranduil ottaa äkkiä Elendurin kasvot käsiensä väliin ja painaa pehmeän suudelman tämän huulille. Samaan aikaan kaksi kyyneltä vierähtää Elendurin poskille.

"Sinä alat sulaa", Thranduil toteaa. Hänen huulillaan karehtii pieni, tyytyväinen hymy.

Elendur painaa päänsä alas ja yrittää hillitä kyyneleensä ja pamppailevan sydämensä. Kaikki on menossa pieleen, lankojen päät ovat lipsumassa hänen otteestaan. Kaikki oli hänen hallinnassaan niin pitkään, mutta sitten tuli sota, kaaos, uudet säännöt. Hänen ei koskaan pitänyt rakastua haltiaan, eikä varsinkaan mieheen. Hän toivoo, ettei haltia koskettaisi hänen olkapäätään ja puhelisi hänelle rauhoittavia sanojaan. Mutta hänessä ei ole tarpeeksi tahtoa suuttua haltialle, eikä voimaa nousta ylös ja paeta turvalliseen yksinäisyyteensä. Hän on liian väsynyt näytelmään, jota on kutsunut elämäkseen.

Elendur nostaa katseensa ja kohtaa Thranduilin ikimetsän väriset silmät.

"Thranduil… minä en voi pettää isääni enkä kansaani."

"Miksi sinä pelkäät niin tapahtuvan?"

"Sinä tiedät kyllä. Minun pitää ottaa vaimo, hankkia perillinen. Sitä minulta odotetaan."

"Täällä sodan keskelläkin?"

Elendur pudistaa päätään. "Sitten jos me voitamme, ja jos minä palaan Annúminasiin elossa."

"Siinä on aika monta ehtoa, ja siihen voi mennä kauan. Etkö voi hetkeksi unohtaa tulevan, ja keskittyä siihen, mikä on?"

"Minun nykyisyyteni on tarpeeksi vaikeaa ilman sinun rakkauttasikin. Minä en halunnut näin tapahtuvan."

"Minkä vuoksi? Eikö rakkaus pikemminkin helpota asioita, tuo lohtua synkkiin hetkiin? Vai pelkäätkö sinä isääsi? Että hän hylkää sinut, koska olet löytänyt sellaisen rakkauden, jota hän ei ymmärrä?"

Elendur ei sano mitään. Thranduil tuntee hänen ajatuksensa liian hyvin. "Hän ei ymmärtäisi sitä ollenkaan. Hän ajattelisi, että minä olen pettänyt hänet, huijannut häntä, ollut aina mieliksi, mutta samalla kätkenyt todellisen luontoni - tällaisen kauhean salaisuuden."

"Kauhean, todellakin. Mikä onkaan kauheampaa kuin se, että mies rakastaa toista miestä."

"Sinä olet haltia, etkä voi ymmärtää. Haltioiden keskuudessa asiat ovat toisin, sillä te elätte ikuisesti, eikä teidän tarvitse hankkia jälkeläistä, jos ette halua. Meidän ihmisten laita on toinen."

"Ikuisesta elämästä puhuminen kuulostaa sangen luottavaiselta, kun istuu kivenheiton päästä Sauronin Mustasta Tornista."

"Mutta sinä ymmärrät, mitä minä tarkoitan."

"En ole siitä lainkaan varma. Luuletko, että minun isäni ilahtui, kun ilmoitin, etten aio mennä naimisiin? Hän sanoi, että minun olisi joka tapauksessa hankittava perillinen, tavalla tai toisella. Vain perillinen turvaisi valtakuntamme jatkuvuuden näinä epävarmuuden aikoina. Eikä minulla ole veljeä, joka voisi hoitaa asian puolestani." 

Elendur huokaa. "Sukumme jatkuvuus ei ole, kiitos _valarin_ , pelkästään minun varassani. En silti usko, että isä voi antaa minulle anteeksi. Ehkä hän oppisi sietämään minua, mutta en olisi kuitenkaan enää mitään hänen silmissään. Eikä tämä edes ole ainoa asia, joka minussa on vialla. Olen salannut häneltä ja maailmalta muutakin. Jos hän vain tietäisi, tai jos kuka tahansa tietäisi, en olisi enää tässä."

"En ymmärrä", Thranduil toteaa.

Elendur nostaa epätoivoisen katseensa haltiaan.

"Hänen nimensä oli Eiliant."

Elendur ei tiedä, onko syynä viini, jota Thranduil hänelle juotti, mutta hänestä tuntuu mahdottomalta vaieta haltian kysyvän katseen edessä. Hän alkaa kertoa tarinaa Eiliantista, sinisilmäisestä nuorukaisesta, jonka isä oli savenvalaja ja äiti ompelijatar. Perheen isovanhemmat olivat tulleet Númenorista Pelargiriin aikaa sitten, jo silloin kun Andúnië tyhjennettiin. Eiliant halusi tutkimusmatkailijaksi: hän halusi purjehtia länteen etsimään kadonnutta Númenoria, vaikka ei ollut koskaan nähnyt koko maata, tai sitten hän halusi lähteä vaeltamaan pohjoisen vuorille etsimään kansoja ja olentoja, jonka kaltaisia etelässä ei osattu kuvitellakaan. Hänen haaveensa ja unelmansa tuntuivat vaihtuvan päivittäin. Eiliantin isä piti poikaa hulluna, ja kun hän kuuli, että Isildur ja Anárion olivat rakentamassa Gondorin armeijaa ja tarvitsivat uusia alokkaita, hän lähetti poikansa sotilaskouluun oppimaan järkevyyttä.

Elendur oli siellä auttamassa sotilaiden koulutuksessa. Vaikka hän oli itsekin nuori ja taitamaton, hän tiesi kuitenkin enemmän aseista kuin Pelargirin muut pojat yhteensä. Olihan isä opettanut häntä siitä asti, kun hän oli pikkulapsi Rómennassa. Isä ei juuri ehtinyt seurata koulunsa tapahtumia, sillä hänellä oli kiireitä muualla Gondorissa. Osgiliath kohosi Anduinin rannoille kovaa vauhtia, kansaa piti käydä tervehtimässä ja monenlaisista asioista sopia niiden kanssa, jotka asuivat Gondorin rajamailla. Häntä ei juuri näkynyt kotona sen ensimmäisen vuosikymmenen aikana, jonka perhe vietti Pelargirissa.

Sotilaiden koulutusta johti suuri ja väkevä vaaleatukkainen mies nimeltä Balkazîr, jonka huhuttiin joskus olleen Kuninkaan Mies, mutta joka oli vaihtanut puolta saatuaan tarpeekseen näiden harjoittamista julmuuksista. Balkazîr oli opetuksessaan kovakourainen, vaikka ei varsinaisesti ilkeä. Hän oli erityisen kova Eiliantia kohtaan, minkä vuoksi Elendur päätti ryhtyä suojelemaan poikaa ja opettamaan tätä itse aina, kun se oli mahdollista. 

Ei kestänyt kauaakaan, kun he ystävystyivät. Kaiketi he olivat aavistaneet alusta asti, että heillä oli enemmän yhteistä kuin päältä päin huomasi. Elendur oli toki käytännöllisempi kuin unelmointiin taipuvainen Eiliant, mutta tämän villit suunnitelmat innostivat häntä, eikä hän koskaan kyllästynyt kuuntelemaan Eiliantin mielikuvituksellisia tarinoita oudoista maista ja niiden vielä oudommista asukkaista. He viettivät lukuisia aurinkoisia iltapäiviä Anduinin rantakallioilla merilintuja katsellen, ja joskus he lainasivat pienen kalastajaveneen ja purjehtivat sillä melkein merelle asti. Sillä vaikka Elendur oli kokenut suuren aallon ja sitä seuranneen kauhean myrskyn, hän ei vielä silloin kammonnut merta ja purjehtimista. 

Kuninkaan ja savenvalajan poikien välinen ystävyys oli toki kummallinen seikka, mutta siihen aikaan useimmat ihmiset olivat liian kiireisiä ihmetelläkseen asiaa. Outoja asioita oli tapahtunut heistä useimmille jo aivan riittävästi yhden eliniän ajaksi. Harva Elenduria edes tunnisti Isildurin pojaksi, sillä häntä oli harvoin nähty kuninkaan rinnalla, ja Elendur otti tavakseen pukeutua yksinkertaisiin palvelijan vaatteisiin mennessään käsityöläisten kaupunginosaan.

Balkazîr näytti kuitenkin aavistavan, mistä oli kyse. Vai kuinka muuten tämä onnistui yllättämään heidät, kun he yhden pitkän päivän jälkeen pysähtyivät hämärälle kujalle hyvästelemään toisensa? Päällikön karjaisu keskeytti heidän suudelmansa ja säikäytti heidät niin, etteivät he ymmärtäneet edes juosta karkuun, vaan seurasivat Balkazîria, kun tämä ohjasi heidät kammioonsa puhuteltaviksi. Eiliantille mies totesi, että poika oli erotettu koulusta sopimattoman käytöksen vuoksi, ja ettei tämä halunnut nähdä häntä enää koskaan silmissään. Balkazîr ei kuunnellut Elendurin vastalauseita, vaan suorastaan heitti Eiliantin ulos huoneesta. Sitten mies kääntyi Elendurin puoleen ja totesi, että jos hän vielä kerrankin näkisi itse tai kuulisi jonkun nähneen tämän savenvalajan pojan seurassa, hän kertoisi kaikille, mikä tämä oli: luonnonoikku ja sukunsa häpeätahra.

Elendur oli aina tiennyt, että hänen kiinnostuksensa miehiä kohtaan oli vastoin luontoa ja väärin, mutta niin kauan kuin hän ei ollut rakastanut ketään, hän ei ollut pitänyt sitä ongelmana. Nyt hän toivoi, että olisi torjunut Eiliantin ja teeskennellyt olevansa niin kuin muutkin sotilaat. Silti hän ei pystynyt olemaan erossa rakkaastaan. Kaksi viikkoa hän istui iltansa yksin, kohtaloaan surkutellen, mutta sitten hän meni Eiliantin vanhempien talolle ja kysyi ystäväänsä.

Eiliant ei ollut siellä enää – hän oli lähtenyt merille. Laiva, jonka oli määrä purjehtia länteen etsimään merkkejä kadonneesta Númenorista, oli lähtenyt joitakin päiviä aikaisemmin ja Eiliant oli liittynyt miehistöön toteuttaakseen pitkäaikaisen unelmansa. Ja varmasti myös siksi, että oli kuvitellut Elendurin hylänneen hänet. Elendur oli siitä varma. Hän ei kuitenkaan koskaan saanut oletukselleen vahvistusta, sillä Eiliant ei palannut matkaltaan. Umbarin sotalaiva hyökkäsi aluksen kimppuun, ryösti ja poltti sen, ja koko miehistö surmattiin.

"Olen pahoillani", Thranduil sanoo hiljaa. "Kenenkään ensirakkauden ei pitäisi päättyä noin surkeasti."

"Ei pitäisikään", Elendur toteaa. "Mutta minä olisin kyllä selvinnyt, jos se olisi päättynyt siihen. Mutta minä olin nuori ja typerä, enkä antanut sen päättyä. Minä janosin kostoa. Oletko varma että tahdot kuulla loput? Sillä sen kuultuasi menetät kaiken kunnioituksesi minua kohtaan." 

Elendur ei katso haltiaan, mutta tuntee tämän hämmästyneen katseen itsessään. "Tuskinpa vain", Thranduil sanoo. "Mutta päätös on sinun. Kerrot sen verran kuin haluat."

"Loppu on lyhyt, ja kun olen päässyt tähän asti, en näe enää syytä lopettaa. Tahdon, että ymmärrät, miksi minä olen kaikista _dúnadaneista_ alhaisin, vaikka muut ehkä toista väittävät."

"Isä palasi tietysti kiireesti Pelargiriin kuultuaan, mitä yhdelle hänen laivoistaan oli tapahtunut. Hän oli suunniltaan raivosta, sillä tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen laiva, jonka umbarilaiset olivat tuhonneet. Hän alkoi epäillä, että joku Gondorissa välitti Haradiin tietoja laivojen lähtoajoista ja kulkureiteistä, sillä muuten tuntui mahdottomalta, että mustat númenorilaiset olivat aina paikalla, kun jokin Gondorin laivoista yritti länteen.

"Minun tilaisuuteni oli tullut. Olin etsinyt tapaa kostaa Eiliantin kuolema Balkazîrille, sillä jos tämä ei olisi erottanut Eiliantia koulusta, hän ei olisi lähtenyt matkalle. Menin isäni luo ja sanoin, että olin varma, että Balkazîr oli se, joka vakoili Umbarille. Isä kuunteli minua ja ennen kuin kunnolla tajusin, mitä olin tehnyt, isäni meni ja pidätti sen miehen. Ja jo samana päivänä Balkazîr hirtettiin. Selvästikään isäni ei välittänyt edes tutkia asiaa kunnolla, vaan luotti minun sanaani. Hänen oli saatava nopeasti joku tuomiolle laivan upottamisesta, sillä hänen suosionsa kuninkaana ei ollut kovin häävi - eihän hän edes ollut koskaan paikalla Pelargirissa silloin, kun tarvittiin, vaan antoi Anárionin hoitaa asiansa.

Elendur painaa päänsä ja peittää kasvonsa. "Minä murhasin sen miehen."

"En sanoisi niin", Thranduil toteaa.

"Sinä halveksit minua."

"On tietysti halveksittavaa antaa väärä todistus syyttömästä miehestä. Mutta on eri asia halveksia miestä kuin tämän tekoa. Ja sinun teostasi on kauan. Siitä täytyy olla ainakin sata ihmisten vuotta?"

"Sata ja kymmenen vuotta."

"Se on pitkä aika velloa itsesyytösten kourissa, jopa haltian mielestä."

"Minun olisi pitänyt tunnustaa valheeni isälleni, mutta enhän minä voinut. Se oli jo myöhäistä. Hän olisi paitsi raivostunut minulle, myös joutunut kärsimään seuraukset, sillä monet Pelargirissa pitivät Balkazîrista. En halua ajatella, mitä isälleni olisi tapahtunut, jos olisi paljastunut, että hän oli tuominnut kuolemaan syyttömän miehen. Joten pysyin hiljaa, ja päätin ottaa tapauksesta opikseni. Päätin olla kaikessa esimerkillinen niin, että isäni voisi olla minusta pelkästään ylpeä. Päätin opettaa itseni pitämään naisista. Se tosin on taito, jota en vielä tänäkään päivänä ole oppinut. Pelkään, etteivät ponnisteluni riitä, kun aikani tulee astua Mandosin Saleihin. Minä pelkään kuolemaa, Thranduil, sillä olen varma, että Námo lähettää minut kadotukseen Ar-Pharazônin ja muiden kaltaisteni seuraan. Minä pelkään tätä sotaa, Thranduil, mutta en voi näyttää sitä kenellekään. Koko elämäni on pelkkää valhetta, ja minä pelkään."

Elendur ei voi puhua enempää. Hän hengittää raskaasti. Kyyneleet putoilevat hänen silmistään, eikä hän voi vähään aikaan tehdä muuta kuin itkeä. Hän on etäisesti tietoinen siitä, että Thranduil on taas kietonut kätensä hänen ympärilleen. Haltia ei sano mitään, mutta Elendur tuntee hänestä hehkuvan lämmön: se on täynnä myötätuntoa ja ymmärrystä.

"Miksi Thranduil?" hän kysyy. "Miksi et käske minua pois nyt kun tiedät, millainen minä olen?"

"Koska minä pidän sinusta."

Elendur pyyhkii silmänsä kuiviksi ja katsoo haltiaan. Tämän silmät ovat kuin kaksi kristallinkirkasta lähdettä. Ne eivät piilota häneltä mitään.

"Vaikka minä olen -"

Haltia asettaa sormensa Elendurin huulille vaientaakseen tämän. "Sinä olet aivan liian ankara itseäsi kohtaan."

"Minä en ymmärrä…"

"Minä ymmärrän."

Thranduil kaataa lisää viiniä Elendurille ja pakottaa tämän juomaan sen. Sitten hän katsoo tätä vaativasti. "Älä torju minua jonkin menneen virheen vuoksi, Elendur. Et voi ikuisesti rangaista itseäsi tästä asiasta. Sinun täytyy jatkaa elämääsi. Se mies, jonka kuoleman aiheutit, ei kuulostanut minusta järin mukavalta. Eikö kuninkaanpojan nimittely luonnonoikuksi ole sitä paitsi maanpetos? Ainakaan minun valtakunnassani ei sellaista puhetta suvaittaisi."

"Tein väärin joka tapauksessa. Toimin itsekkäästi ja julmasti. En ole Elendilmirin arvoinen."

"Sinun on puhuttava isäsi kanssa. Luulen, että hän ajattelisi niin kuin minä, että olet jo rangaissut itseäsi riittävästi tämän asian vuoksi."

Elendur pudistaa päätään ja naurahtaa surumielisesti. "Sinä et tunne häntä tarpeeksi. Ehkä hän antaisikin minulle anteeksi sen, että pidän miehistä enemmän kuin naisista, ja sen, että valehtelin hänelle Balkazîrista. Mutta se, että minä salasin nämä asiat häneltä kaikki nämä vuodet, olisi hänelle liikaa. Hän ei sietäisi ajatusta siitä, että olen aina ollut uskollisena hänen rinnallaan ja totellut häntä joka asiassa, mutta sitten kuitenkin pitänyt sisälläni tällaisia synkkiä asioita, jotka hänen olisi kuulunut tietää. Hän ei voisi enää luottaa minuun. Hän miettisi, mitä muuta olen häneltä salannut. En halua edes ajatella, mitä seurauksia sillä olisi, jos hän menettäisi luottamuksensa minuun. Hän ei ole koskaan kunnolla luottanut veljiini, ja jos sama tapahtuisi minunkin kohdallani, se voisi murtaa hänet. Eikä niin saa tapahtua nyt, keskellä sotaa."

"Hyvä on, Elendur. Mutta salaisuuksilla on tapana tulla ilmi. Kenties olet vain pitkittänyt sitä, mikä on väistämättä edessäsi."

"Ehkä olen, mutta vakaa aikomukseni on viedä nämä salaisuudet mukanani hautaan."

"Jos et halua puhua isäsi kanssa, sinun on luotettava minuun. Ja minä sanon, että sinun on aika antaa itsellesi anteeksi. Minä en nimittäin aio hylätä sinua tämän asian vuoksi. Minä tahdon rakastaa sinua, tietäen että saan sinulta vastarakkautta."

Elendur tuijottaa haltiaa. Teltan ilma tuntuu äkkiä hyvin kuumalta. "Minä… minä en ole valmis tähän. Sinä olet Suuren Vihermetsän kuningas."

"Tiedän, että olen aikamoinen harppaus ylöspäin savenvalajan pojasta", Thranduil sanoo, ja hänen silmissään pilkahtaa tuttu hymy. "Mutta sinusta tulee Arnorin ja Gondorin Korkea Kuningas. Minun ei tarvitse katsoa sinua alaspäin."

"Minä tarvitsen aikaa, Thranduil. Minun täytyy ajatella."

"Hyvä on, mutta älä ajattele liian pitkään. Joskus on vain tartuttava hetkeen, jotta saisi onnen päästä kiinni."


	39. Haavoitetut

_Gorgoroth, Vuonna 3439 Toista Aikaa_

Viisi vuotta tuhkaa, kiveä ja kuolemaa. Sotilaat napisevat. He alkavat järjestäytyä ryhmiin. Jotkut sanovat, että heidän on viimein koottava kaikki voimansa ja hyökättävä Mustaa Tornia vastaan ja päätettävä tämä piina, kävi miten tahansa. Sodassa on otettava riskejä. Toiset vastustavat tällaisia aikeita ja muistuttavat, ettei heillä ole sellaisia välineitä, joilla Barad-dûrin portti murrettaisiin, ja vaikka olisikin, tornista lentäisi myrkkynuolten sade heidän niskaansa, ja he menettäisivät niin paljon miehiä, ettei linnan valtaaminen kuitenkaan onnistuisi. Miksi tapattaa itsensä turhaan kaiken tämän jälkeen? Kolmannet vähät piittaavat, mitä tehdään, sillä heidän mielensä täyttävät muistot kodista ja kaipuu sinne takaisin. Eivätkö he ole jo tehneet riittävästi? He ovat tappaneet örkkejä ja pahoja ihmisiä tuhansittain ja tuhansittain, ja kestäisi vuosikymmeniä, ennen kuin Sauron toipuisi sodasta ja voisi hyökätä uudestaan Gondoria vastaan. Länsi saisi levätä ja voimistua, ja olisi sitten valmiimpi kohtaamaan Sauronin uuden iskun.

Elendil sanoo, että heidän on maltettava. Vihollisen kurjuus kasvaa päivä päivältä. Piiritetystä kaupungista nousee tavanomaisen myrkyllisen höyryn ohella hautarovioiden kitkerä savu, eivätkä siellä palavat ruumiit ole liittolaisten surmaamia. Se päivä, jolloin Sauron antautuu, lähestyy vähä vähältä.

"Miksi antautuisi se, jota ei yksikään mies, ihminen tai haltia pysty surmaamaan?" kysyvät jotkut. "Varmasti hän pikemminkin pakenisi, kenties jonkin noidankonstin avulla, mitä emme pysty estämään. Saamme vielä huomata, että olemme istuneet täällä kaiken tämän ajan turhan päiten."

Elendilillä ei ole vastauksia näihin kysymyksiin. Hän ei voi muuta kuin pyytää miehiä malttamaan ja luottamaan päälliköihinsä.

Isildurilla on käsissään kaksi kirjettä, jotka saapuivat muutama päivä sitten. Ne toivat pilkahduksen valoa harmauden keskelle, ja hän on lukenut ne moneen kertaan. Valandil on kohta yhdeksän, ja juoksentelee suurimman osan ajastaan tovereidensa kanssa sen sijaan että istuisi Tulisalissa äitinsä ja isoäitinsä seurassa. Isildurin sydäntä puristaa, kun hän ajattelee poikaa, iltatähteä, joka kasvaa kovaa vauhtia, oppii uutta joka päivä, eikä hän pääse näkemään sitä. Marillë on kirjoittanut, ettei voi verrata poikaa tämän isoveljiin, sillä tämä on ihan omanlaisensa, hieman vallaton mutta iloinen poika, voimakastahtoinen ja nopea oppimaan kaikenlaista uutta, niin hyvässä kuin pahassa. Valandil on ystävystynyt muutamien salohaltialasten kanssa, ja on kuin yksi heistä leikkiessään joen varren niityillä. Hän kuitenkin kasvaa nopeammin kuin haltialapset, ja on sen vuoksi erityisasemassa – häntä ihaillaan ja kuunnellaan, ja hän saa yllytettyä haltialapset tekemään kaikenlaisia kolttosia. Ei Valandil ilkeyttään ole tottelematon, mutta hänellä on vilkas mieli ja vielä vilkkaammat jalat, ja Marillë ja Isilmë ovat yleensä liian kaukana ehtiäkseen estämään hänen hullutuksensa. Viimeksi Valandil sai päähänsä, että hän tovereineen voisi rakentaa lautan ja purjehtia sillä Bruinenin yli katsomaan suurta maailmaa. He kaatoivat muutaman nuoren koivun ja sitoivat rungot yhteen, mutta viritelmä ei kestänyt viiden lapsen painoa, ja se vajosi, ja kohta saivat naiset juosta ylhäältä kylästä kalastelemaan virrassa räpiköiviä lapsiaan, jotka onneksi olivat jokseenkin uimataitoisia. Valandilin mielestä se kaikki oli ollut ratkiriemukasta.

Valandil ei omassa kirjeessään puhunut lautasta, lienee jo unohtanut koko tapauksen, kun maailmassa on niin paljon muutakin jännittävää. Kirje on laadittu huolellisella käsialalla, mutta pitkä se ei ole, ja poika on varmaan joutunut ponnistelemaan saadakseen edes ne muutamat rivit aikaiseksi. Isildur pystyy melkein näkemään silmissään pienen mustatukkaisen pojan kirjoituspöydän ääressä, kynä tiukassa otteessa, kieli keskellä suuta piirustamassa koukeroisia kirjaimia hienolle paperille. Valandil ei ole tuhlannut mustetta itsestäänselvyyksiin tai muodollisuuksiin, vaan käy suoraan asiaan. Hänen mielessään on risteillyt kysymyksiä, joihin hän toivoo vastausta isältään, sillä äiti ja isoäiti eivät kaiketi ole osanneet vastata niihin poikaa tyydyttävällä tavalla. _Miksi ihmiset eivät elä ikuisesti niin kuin haltiat? Miksi minä olen suurempi kuin Galion, vaikka hän on jo seitsemäntoista? Millainen on se Eru Ilúvatar, jonka luo ihmiset menevät kuoleman jälkeen? Kuinka monta vuotta minun täytyy vielä kasvaa, että saan tulla mukaan sotaan?_

Kultainen poika. Isildur ei saa unta yrittäessään pohtia vastauksia pojan kysymyksiin. Marillëlle hänellä sen sijaan on jo vastaus mielessään. Naisen kirjeet ovat aina muodollisia ja kohteliaita, ikään kuin hän olettaisi Isildurin lukevan ne ääneen koko leirille. No, Isildur aikoo kiusallaan kirjoittaa vastauksen, jonka sisältö sopisi vain vaimon silmille. Tämä varmasti lukisi mielellään siitä, mitä Isildur sanoisi ja tekisi vaimolleen, jos olisi nyt tämän luona.

Isildur vie kirjeet hetkeksi takaisin kirstuun, jossa säilyttää tavaroitaan. Samalla hän ottaa esiin _palantírin_ , jolla hän katsoo joka päivä mustan linnoituksen muurien taakse. Hämärässä on vaikea nähdä, mutta hän pystyy silti tarkkailemaan Vihollisen joukkojen liikkeitä. Kaksi päivää sitten muurien takaa tuli suuri sotajoukko, jonka tarkoituksena oli tuhota Liiton leiri ja muonavarastot, sekä surmata mahdollisimman monta hevosta, joita liittolaiset käyttävät ruuan ja juoman kuljetuksessa. Taistelu oli lyhyt, sillä Liitto tiesi valmistautua siihen, ja Vihollinen maksoi siitä kalliisti.

Muurien takana on edelleen vilskettä. Näyttää siltä kuin Sauron valmistaisi joukkoja uuteen iskuun, ennen kuin liittolaiset saisivat korjattua aiemman aiheuttamat vahingot. Isildur välittää samalla uusimmat kuulumiset Ciryonille Minas Ithiliin. Ciryon on oppinut käyttämään Kiveä, mutta Aratanin kanssa Isildur ei ole päässyt puhumaan sen jälkeen, kun tämä lähti. Ciryonin kautta Isildur on saanut tietää, että Aratan on hoitanut ainakin osan tehtävistään ja ollut muutenkin enimmäkseen ihmisiksi. Ciryon tosin yrittää esittää veljensä parhaassa mahdollisessa valossa, eikä pysty täysin hallitsemaan mielikuviaan, joiden perusteella Aratan on ottanut yhdeksi tehtäväkseen Minas Ithilin viinikellarin tyhjentämisen. Se oli ilmeisesti säilynyt jokseenkin koskemattomana siitä lyhyestä ajasta, jonka linnake oli Vihollisen miehittämä. Isildur on päättänyt antaa asian olla toistaiseksi. Hänellä on nyt tärkeämpiäkin murheita.

Isildur laittaa Kiven takaisin kirstuun ja lähtee teltasta neuvotellakseen isänsä ja veljensä kanssa. He tapaavat Elendilin teltassa, jonne ovat saapuneet myös Meneldil ja Cemendur. Elendurista ei sen sijaan näy jälkeäkään. Isildur on jo alkanut tottua siihen, että hänen pojallaan on nykyisin parempaakin tekemistä kuin osallistua päälliköiden neuvotteluihin. Isildur ei pidä siitä. Hän on nähtävästi turhaan odottanut, että Elendur ymmärtäisi korjata tapansa. Hänen olisi puututtava tilanteeseen.

"Meidän on siis valmistauduttava taistelemaan tänä yönä", Elendil toteaa. "Sauron aikoo yllättää meidät pimeydessä. Ja katsokaa, Orodruinista nousee taas sankka, musta savu. Se ei ole sattumaa."

Kun he ovat puhuneet, he menevät katsomaan haavoittuneita. Parantajat hoitavat heitä taidokkaasti _athelasilla_ ja muilla yrteillä, mutta ne, jotka ovat lähellä kuolemaa, saattavat hyötyä kuninkaiden avusta. Isildur menee yhden kaartissaan palvelevan nuoren miehen vuoteen luo. Ohtar on valvonut pitkään nuorukaisen vuoteen äärellä, sillä tämä on hänen ystävänsä.

" _Aranya_ , hän ei ole puhunut tänään enää mitään", Ohtar sanoo surkeana. "Hän menee vain huonommaksi. Minkä vuoksi? Voitteko tehdä mitään?"

Isildur pyytää aseenkantajaansa väistymään ja istuu alas tarkastelemaan haavoittunutta. Isildur tuntee pojan, sillä tämä on hänelle jo melkein sukua, Aratanin kihlatun veli, Merilin. Tämä joutui taisteluun _nazgûlia_ vastaan, mutta haava ei ole lähtöisin sormusaaveen miekasta – jos olisi, poika olisi kuollut heti, ellei sitten Elrond olisi ehtinyt paikalle pelastamaan nuorukaista. Luultavasti häntä on haavoittanut Haradin miehen käyrä sapeli, sillä haavan muoto viittaa siihen, mutta selvää on, että häntä vaivaa myös Musta Henkäys. Siihen sairastuneet pystyvät alussa puhumaan, joskin heidän sanomisensa ovat sekavia, ja sitten he hitaasti vajoavat pimeyteen ja mykkyyteen, ja lopulta kuolevat, ellei _athelas_ pelasta heitä. Mutta yrtti yksin ei aina riitä, niin kuin näyttää olevan Merilinin kohdalla.

"Hän kulkee kohti Mandosin Saleja, mutta minä voin yrittää pysäyttää hänet ja kutsua hänet takaisin", Isildur sanoo. Pojan aika ei kenties ole vielä tullut täyteen. Isildurin täytyy nyt keskittyä, ja vedota Eru Ilúvatariin, jotta tämä antaisi pojan jäädä. Tässä maassa ei kuitenkaan ole helppo tavoittaa Erua. Usein Isildur epäilee, ettei Eru edes kuule häntä, kun lähellä asuu pahuuden suurin palvelija, joka pyrkii tukahduttamaan kaiken hyvän tunkkaisella varjollaan. Nyt hänen täytyisi kuitenkin yrittää.

Hän asettaa kätensä nuorukaisen nihkeänkylmälle otsalle ja tarttuu toisella kädellään pojan käteen. Sitten hän lausuu sanansa, vaikkakaan ei ääneen. "Merilin, kuninkaasi on tässä. Pyydän sinua palaamaan ja kääntämään selkäsi sille, joka vetää sinua puoleensa. Vielä ei ole sinun aikasi lähteä."

Merilin alkaa hengittää hieman voimakkaammin. Se on hyvä merkki. Isildur valelee hänen kasvojaan kostealla kankaalla, jonka on kostuttanut veteen, johon on ripoteltu _athelasia_. Se saa Merilinin säpsähtämään ja avaamaan silmänsä.

" _Aranya_!" hän huudahtaa melkein pelästyneenä. "Se ei ollutkaan unta."

"Ole rauhassa. Minä tulin varmistamaan, ettet kulje liian kauas, sillä me tarvitsemme sinua vielä. Ota nyt juotavaa ja lepää sitten."

"Kyllä, teidän korkeutenne. Toivon, että olen kohta taas valmis tarttumaan miekkaan."

Pojan tila ei ollut niin vakava, kuin Isildur oli pelännyt. Ohtar on riemuissaan ja kiittelee Isilduria niin vuolaasti, että tämä alkaa tuntea olonsa vaivaantuneeksi. Númenorin kuninkaat ovat aina voineet lähestyä Eru Ilúvataria ilon ja surun aiheissa, ja pyytää tämän johdatusta, ja tämä lahja on nyt siirtynyt verenperintönä Elendilin huoneelle, kun ihmisten ylin kuninkuus on sen hallussa. Se ei ole mitään sellaista, minkä Isildur on oppinut tai minkä hän kokee ansaitsevansa; se on hänen oikeutensa ja velvollisuutensa Erun valitsemana kuninkaana.

Aldred löytää Isildurin ja ohjaa hänet melkein kädestä kiskoen vuoteen luo, jolla makaa yksi pohjalaisten muutamista naissotureista. Isildur on aina tiennyt, että pohjalaiset antavat naistensakin harjoitella miekkailua ja ammuntaa, mutta hän ei olisi uskonut, että he ottavat nämä mukaan tähän suureen sotaankin. Miehen kuuluu suojella naista, ja on häpeäksi miehelle, jos naisenkin on tartuttava aseisiin. Kerran Isildur sanoi näin Aldredille, mutta vain kerran, sillä Aldred suuttui pahasti. Aldred sanoi, että heidän naisensa ovat monin verroin vahvempia kuin Gondorin hemmotellut nuorukaiset, ja pystyvät tappamaan siinä missä miehetkin. Eikä heitä muutenkaan käy pidätteleminen, jos he tahtovat sotaan. Jos Isildurilla oli epäilyksiä, sen kun menisi puhumaan naisille, mutta Aldred ei ottaisi vastuuta seurauksista.

Isildur ei mennyt. Joku toinen lienee kuitenkin kertonut Isildurin sanoista pohjalaisnaisille. Haavoittuneen ympärillä seisoo useita hänen tovereitaan, ja he kaikki silmäilevät Isilduria tuimina ja epäluuloisina.

"Miksi te hänet toitte, herra? Me halusimme sen toisen, sen jolla on ystävällinen hymy", toteaa yksi naisista omalla kielellään, mutta Isildur on oppinut sitä vähän Ohtarilta ja pystyy ymmärtämään puhetta.

"Minä tunnen Isildurin. Hän on mukavampi kuin miltä näyttää", toteaa Aldred, mutta ei kovin vakuuttavasti.

Isildur jättää pohjalaisten puheet omaan arvoonsa ja asettuu sairasvuoteen ääreen. Nainen makaa hiljaa ja liikkumatta, tyyni ilme kauniilla kasvoillaan. Isildur ei näe hänessä ulkoisia vammoja.

"Mitä hänelle tapahtui?" hän kysyy.

"Sai iskun päähänsä taistelussa", kertoo äsken puhunut nainen. "On ollut unessa siitä asti."

Isildurin mieliala laskee. Päävammoihin ei ole parannusta. Joskus sairas herää itsekseen ja saattaa olla terve, mutta se on harvinaista. Yleensä, jos uhri ylipäätään herää, hän on vähäjärkinen tai jotenkin muuttunut. Useimmiten käy kuitenkin niin, ettei loukkaantunut herää, vaan nukkuu kunnes kuolee nälkään ja janoon. Isildur päättää kuitenkin yrittää. Vaikka nainen ei heräisi, tämä saattaa silti kuulla kutsun unessaan, ja kenties hiljalleen vaeltaa takaisin niistä syvistä laaksoista, joihin on eksynyt. Hän kysyy naisen nimeä, ja asettaa sitten kätensä samoin kuin Merilinin kohdalla, ja kutsuu naista takaisin. Sitten hän vetäytyy kauemmas, ja katselee naisen nukkuvia, rauhallisia kasvoja, joiden ilme ei ole muuttunut. Hän ei ole tämän naisen kuningas, ja on mahdollista, ettei tämä halua totella häntä.

"En voi tehdä enempää hänen hyväkseen", Isildur toteaa. "Hän saattaa herätä, mutta saattaa olla, että hän jo liian pitkällä. Mutta tulkaa kertomaan minulle, jos hänen tilassaan tapahtuu muutosta."

"Tuossako kaikki?" kysyy yksi naisista. "Ehkä meidän pitäisi kysyä vielä sitä haltiaruhtinasta, mestari Elrondia."

"Kysykää, jos haluatte kuulla haltian suusta saman, minkä minä juuri sanoin."

Isildur kulkee vielä haavoittuneiden joukossa ja pysähtyy joidenkin luo. Sitten hän tapaa isänsä ja Anárionin parantajien telttojen ulkopuolelle. He ovat tehneet omat kierroksensa. Miehet puhuvat hetken siitä, ketkä loukkaantuneista voitaisiin lähettää Minas Ithiliin jatkamaan toipumistaan, ja sitten he menevät Gil-galadin luo keskustelemaan tulevasta yöstä.

* * *

Örkit eivät näytä vähentyvän, vaikka niitä kuinka surmaisi. Ihmissotilaita Vihollisella tuntuu olevan jokaisessa hyökkäyksessä hieman vähemmän kuin edellisessä, mutta örkit kai sikiävät silkasta pahuudesta ja maan tomusta. Elendur tuntee lievää mielihyvää nähdessään, kuinka ne pelkäävät häntä ja hänen miekkaansa. Haittana on se, että ne pakenevat ja osa ehtii muurien suojaan ennen kuin Elendur saa ne kiinni.

Kun tilanne hetkeksi rauhoittuu hänen ympärillään, hän aikoo lähteä etsimään Thranduilia. Haltiasta on tullut hänelle tärkeä. Hän ei koskaan kuvitellut, että pystyisi kokemaan sellaista läheisyyttä kenenkään ihmisen kanssa, Ensikansasta puhumattakaan. Thranduilin ansiosta hän toisinaan melkein nauttii tästä sodasta, niin hullua kuin se onkin. Mutta ennen kuin Elendur ehtii lähteä, hän huomaa isänsä, joka jahtaa paria itäläistä vähän matkan päässä. Nämä päättivät ilmeisesti viime hetkellä perua aikeensa haastaa viholliskuningas taisteluun. Mutta jokin on vinossa. Isä ontuu selvästi vasenta jalkaansa. 

Elendur juoksee isänsä luo. " _Atar_! Sinun jalassasi on nuoli!"

"Sitä on vaikea olla huomaamatta", isä vastaa kivusta ähkäisten. "Olisin vetänyt sen pois, mutta en ehtinyt, kun nuo itäläiset olivat hyökätä kimppuuni."

Nuoli on takareidessä, lähellä polvitaivetta.

" _Atar_ , sinun täytyy mennä saamaan hoitoa."

"Vedä se pois ja sido haava, niin voin ehkä jatkaa vielä jonkin aikaa. Näyttää siltä, että ne ovat vetäytymässä, mutta mitä useamman ehdimme tappaa nyt, sitä vähemmän niitä on vastassamme huomenna."

" _Atar_ , jos minä kosken siihen, saan luultavasti aikaan pelkkää vahinkoa. Mene heti parantajien luo, jotta minun ei tarvitse raahata sinua sinne väkisin!"

"Mistä alkaen minun on täytynyt ottaa vastaan käskyjä pojaltani?" tokaisee isä närkästyneenä. Hän vilkaisee uudestaan nuolta. Haavasta vuotanut veri on värjännyt hänen housunlahkeensa punaiseksi. Hän pudistaa päätään lannistuneena. "Ehkä olet oikeassa. Taitaa olla parasta, että menen nyt, kun pystyn vielä kävelemään. Lähetä Ohtar luokseni, jos törmäät häneen. Olin näkevinäni hänet tässä lähellä hetki sitten."

Elendur katsoo isänsä perään huolestuneena. Mahtoiko tämä huomata, että kyseessä oli musta nuoli? Ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt kertoa. Niissä on yleensä ollut myrkkyä. Elendur ei kuitenkaan ennätä pohtia asiaa enempää, sillä nyt kun isä on lähtenyt, hänen on lähdettävä kokoamaan miehiä viimeistä iskua varten. Aamunkoitto on lähellä. Vihollisen hyökkäys on jälleen epäonnistunut ja leiri on yhä pystyssä.

Jonkin ajan kuluttua taistelu on ohi ja Elendur palaa leiriin. Hän menee isänsä teltalle, ja löytää sieltä sekä Elrondin että Ohtarin. Hän pelästyy, sillä Elrond kutsutaan paikalle yleensä vain silloin, kun kyse on elämästä ja kuolemasta. Hän katsoo kauhun sekaisin tuntein isäänsä, joka makaa vuoteella liikkumatta.

"Isääsi on helpompi hoitaa, kun hän nukkuu", Elrond toteaa tyynesti. "Ja hän kaipaa nyt ennen kaikkea lepoa."

"Entä nuoli? Se oli myrkytetty, eikö ollutkin?"

"Oli, mutta sain sen poistettua siististi, eikä haava ole kovin syvä, joten en usko hänen saaneen liikaa myrkkyä suoniinsa. Älä ole huolissasi, Elendur, isäsi on selvinnyt pahemmastakin. Minä tulin, koska hän itse pyysi minua."

Haltia näyttää Elendurille lasipulloa, jossa on lääkejuomaa, jota isälle tulee antaa lisää, kun tämä herää. Se auttaisi kuumeeseen, joka tälle todennäköisesti nousee. Elendur kiittää haltiaa, ja kun tämä kerää tavaroitaan, hän huomaa jonkin kirkkaan ja vihreän välkähtävän haltian rinnalla.

"Onko tuo… _elessar_?" hän kysyy hämmästyneenä.

"On", Elrond toteaa, "mutta ei se, jonka sinä tunnet tarinoista. Eärendil vei sen mukanaan länteen kauan sitten. Mutta tämänkin on Celebrimbor tehnyt, ja antanut sitten lahjaksi Galadrielille. Galadriel oli Celebrimborille hyvin tärkeä, kuten ehkä tiedät."

Elrond antaa Elendurin ja Ohtarin katsoa jalokiveä lähempää. Se on kiinnitetty kotkan muotoiseen hopeiseen riipukseen.

"Se on minulla tosin vain lainassa", Elrond sanoo ja näyttää äkkiä hieman hämilliseltä.

"Se on kaunis", Elendur toteaa. "Se kätkee varmasti ihmeellisiä voimia."

"Jotkut uskovat, että siinä on voimaa, vaikkakaan ei samassa määrin kuin alkuperäisessä", Elrond sanoo. "Kenties se auttaa minua pelastamaan joitakin, joihin taitoni eivät muuten riittäisi. Mutta isäsi kohdalla niin ei ole – parantuminen on hänen omissa käsissään."

Elrond lähtee ja Elendur pyytää Ohtaria vahtimaan isää jonkin aikaa. "Palaan kohta telttaan ja päästän sinut sitten lepäämään."

"Entä te itse? Eikö teitä väsytä?"

"Ehdin nukkua myöhemmin. En usko, että Sauron hyökkää uudestaan vielä ensi yönä."

Elendur aikoo varmistaa asian myöhemmin _palantírista_ , kun hän on isänsä teltassa. Nyt hän rientää kertomaan Thranduilille, mitä on tapahtunut ja samalla siistiytymään taistelun jälkeen. Haltiakuninkaan teltasta ei näytä koskaan kylpyvesi loppuvan. Thranduil lohduttaa häntä sanomalla, että "isäsi kaltaisen miehen kellistämiseen tarvittaisiin, jos ei ämpärillistä, niin ainakin kulhollinen Mordorin myrkkyä", ja Elendur toivoo haltian olevan oikeassa.

Kenties Elrondin olisi pitänyt antaa isälle enemmän lääkettä, sillä iltapäivällä, juuri kun Elendur on saanut _palantírin_ asetettua takaisin kirstuun, isä havahtuu levottomasta unestaan. Hänelle on noussut kuume, niin kuin Elrond arveli, ja hän on kipeä muualtakin kuin haavasta. Elendur ottaa Elrondin valmistaman juoman ja vie pullon isälleen. Isä ei suostu juomaan sitä.

"Mikä minua vaivaa? Tuntuu kauhealta", hän valittaa.

"Sinuun osui myrkkynuoli ja olet siksi nyt sairas. Mutta huomenna olosi pitäisi olla parempi."

"Minä en pidä tästä ollenkaan! Eikö Elrondilla ole vastamyrkkyä tähän? Minä vihaan olla sairas. Eikä minulla ole aikaa maata juuri nyt."

"Tämä juoma auttaa sinua nukkumaan, ja levon pitäisi auttaa, _atar_."

Mutta isä ei suostu juomaan, vaan puhisee vihaisena ja kiroaa Sauronin ja tämän palvelijat noin tuhannetta kertaa tämän sodan aikana. Elendur ei ole ennen nähnyt isäänsä sairaana, mutta on kuullut tämän olleen hankala potilas silloin, kun poti Valkoisen Puun pelastamisesta saamiaan haavoja. Kiukuttelu yltyi samaa tahtia kuin hän voimistui. Nytkään mikään ei ole hyvin: sänky on liian kova, tyyny liian matala, vesi maistuu pahalta, on liian kuuma ja liian kylmä, on niin hämärää, ettei näe eteensä mutta valo saa silmät särkemään. Elendur etsii isälleen toisen tyynyn ja sytyttää vielä yhden lyhdyn telttaan, mutta isä ei ole tyytyväinen. Elendur yrittää uudelleen saada isänsä juomaan Elrondin lääkkeen, mutta tämä kääntää kasvonsa pois. "Ei nyt, _senya_. Minun täytyy puhua sinulle. Onko tänne tulossa muita?"

"Ei, _atar_ , lähetin Ohtarin lepäämään. Ja oletko varma, että jaksat puhua? Voisimme keskustella myöhemmin."

"Ei. Ymmärrän nyt, että saatan kuolla tässä sodassa hetkenä minä hyvänsä, ja jos vielä lykkään tätä, tämä asia saattaa jäädä kokonaan puhumatta. Minä en puhu tästä mielelläni, ja minä luulin, ettei minun tarvitsisi, mutta nähtävästi minun kuitenkin pitää."

Elendur istuu tuolille vuoteen ääreen pahaa aavistellen. "Mistä haluat puhua? Minä kuuntelen."

Isä katsoo häntä, kuumeesta huolimatta terävästi. "Arvaat sen kyllä. Ravaat haltian teltassa kuin se olisi omasi! Päivin ja öin, menet yksissä ja tulet toisissa vaatteissa – osa niistä selvästi Thranduilin – etkä välitä, vaikka sinut huomataan ja tekemisiäsi kummastellaan. Nytkin olet sitonut hiuksesi samalla tavalla kuin Thranduil – ja tuo nauhakin on varmasti hänen!"

Elendur tuntee punan kohoavan kasvoilleen. Pala nousee hänen kurkkuunsa eikä hän saa sanottua mitään puolustuksekseen. Mitä hän voisi edes sanoa? Isä on saanut selville hänen salaisuutensa ja nyt kaikki on lopussa. Jäljellä on vain tuomio, eikä hän tahdo kuulla sitä.

"Sen täytyy loppua", isä jatkaa vakavana. "Olet nyt rakkauden sokaisema, mutta kun ajattelet asiaa, ymmärrät, ettei ihmisen ja haltian suhde ole millään tavalla luonnollinen. Thranduil pitää sinua leikkikalunaan. Hän tietää kyllä, ettei voi pitää sinua kovin pitkään. Sinä tulet hyvin suurella todennäköisyydellä kuolemaan ennen häntä, hänen mittapuullaan hyvinkin nopeasti, ja vaikka niin ei kävisikään, te joutuisitte joka tapauksessa kuolemassa eroon toisistanne, kuten hyvin tiedät. Et voi lohduttautua sillä, että tapaatte jälleen toisella puolella. Joten mistään todellisesta rakkaudesta ei tässä voi olla kyse, ei ainakaan Thranduilin puolelta. Sinä olet hänelle kuin koiranpentu, jota on mukava paijata, mutta josta joutuu ennen pitkää luopumaan, mikä on surullista, mutta ainahan voi ottaa uuden tilalle."

Elendur ei tiedä mitä ajatella isänsä sanoista. Hän on tyrmistynyt eikä saa sanaa suustaan.

Isä ei tosin edes odota hänen puhuvan, vaan jatkaa: "Onnesi on, ettei kovin moni ole vielä huomannut asiaa; ajattelevat vain, että sinulla on ystäviä haltioiden leirissä. Mutta sen täytyy loppua nyt heti, ennen kuin joudut naurunalaiseksi ja menetät sotilaiden kunnioituksen. Et mene enää tapaamaan sitä haltiaa. Ymmärrätkö?"

Elendur ei edelleenkään pysty sanomaan mitään.

"Minä tiedän, että sinä ymmärrät", isä vastaa hänen puolestaan. "Ymmärrät, että sinun paikkasi on ihmisten luona, ja jos haluat miesrakastajan, valitset sellaisen ihmisten joukosta. Kieltämättä minä ihmettelen, miksi et tehnyt niin jo aikaa sitten. Mitä vikaa Estelmossa on?"

Elendur kohottaa katseensa varovasti. "Estelmossa?"

"Hän vaikuttaa mukavalta ja kunnolliselta nuorelta mieheltä, ja muistuttaa paljon sinua itseäsi. Olin varma, että tulisitte hyvin toimeen keskenänne."

" _Atar_ , minä ja Estelmo tulemme hyvin toimeen keskenämme. Mutta Estelmo pitää naisista."

"Niinkö? Oletko varma? Hän on pysynyt rinnallasi jo pitkään. Yleensä aseenkantajasi ovat vaihtuneet tiuhaan. Minä olen ajatellut, että sinä ja Estelmo…"

Elendur ei ole uskoa korviaan. Keskustelussa ei ole enää mitään järkeä. "Minun ja Estelmon välillä ei ole koskaan ollut mitään sellaista. Estelmo pitää naisista. Hän roikkuu mukanani siinä toivossa, että saa napattua itselleen jonkun neitosen, jonka minä olen torjunut."

Isä tuijottaa häntä hämmentyneenä. "No, siinä tapauksessa sinun täytyy etsiä rakkautta jostain muualta. Mutta ei haltioiden leiristä asti!"

" _Atar_ , minä en ole varma ymmärränkö oikein. Etkö sinä paheksu tätä? Että minä olen… tällainen. Vääränlainen."

Isä katsoo Elenduria hetken hämmentyneenä. "Miten niin vääränlainen? Sinunlaisiasi on aina ollut. Minä tunsin joitakin kaltaisiasi Rómennassa, ja minä pidin heistä, koska he eivät kilpailleet kanssani naisista. Minä olen jo pitkään aavistellut sinun olevan niin kuin nämä miehet, mutta en ajatellut sillä olevan merkitystä. Ehkä minun olisi kuitenkin pitänyt puuttua asiaan ja etsiä sinulle rakastettu. Tietysti parasta olisi, jos ottaisit lisäksi jonkun naisen vaimoksesi ja hankkisit hänen kanssaan perillisen, sillä en haluaisi valtikan siirtyvän Aratanin linjalle. Meidän tarvitsee vain löytää sellainen nainen, joka ei harmistu siitä, että sinulla on miesrakastaja. Joku sellainen, joka ei pidä miehistä, mutta tahtoo lapsen, olisi ihanteellinen. Hän antaisi sinun elää omaa elämääsi. Olen varma, että isoäitisi keksisi jostakin senkaltaisen naisen. Kenties minun pitäisi kirjoittaa--"

"Ei, _atar_. Tämä on asia, josta haluan päättää itse", Elendur sanoo. Hänen elämänsä on tarpeeksi monimutkaista ilman kulissiavioliittoakin.

"Mutta sinä sanoit jo, että ymmärrät. Minä tahdon, että sinä lupaat minulle, ettet tapaa enää sitä haltiaa. Onko selvä? Jos minä kuolen tähän haavaan, haluan että seuraajani on oikea mies, eikä mikään haltian hovinarri!"

Elendur ei sano mitään, sillä jos hän puhuisi, hän luultavasti sanoisi jotain, mitä katuisi. Sen sijaan hän tuijottaa teltan seinällä häilyvää varjoaan. Hän miettii, onko hän kovinkaan erilainen kuin tuo varjo. Mitä muuta hän on koskaan ollut kuin isänsä varjo, joka seuraa tätä, minne tämä meneekin ja tekee kaiken isänsä tahdon mukaan? Hän on aina ajatellut ensimmäiseksi isäänsä ja tämän odotuksia ja vasta sitten omiaan. Vasta Thranduil on opettanut hänelle, että asiat voisivat olla toisinkin. Hänellä on oikeus elää omaa elämäänsä. Ennen hänelle oli aina tärkeintä isän pitäminen tyytyväisenä. Nyt se ei enää tunnu niin tärkeältä. Vaikka isä hylkäisi hänet, hänellä olisi silti Thranduil.

" _Atar_ , minun täytyy kertoa sinulle jotakin. Olen salannut sen pitkään, ja on ehkä tullut aika kertoa siitä. Muistatko Eiliantin?"

"Anna jokin vihje. Päätäni särkee muutenkin."

"Hän oli savenvalajan poika, jota rakastin, kun asuimme Pelargirissa. Hän oli alokkaana koulussa, jossa minä opetin sotilaita päällikkö Balkazîrin rinnalla."

"Balkazîr", isä sanoo ja hänen ilmeensä kiristyy. "Häntä en voi unohtaa, vaikka haluaisin. Se kurja vakooja – melkein kuristin hänet omin käsin, kun sain hänet kiinni."

" _Atar_ , juuri hänestä minun piti puhua. Minä syytin häntä vakoojaksi, koska hän aiheutti Eiliantin kuoleman. Hän erotti Eiliantin sotilaskoulusta, ja sen vuoksi tämä lähti purjehtimaan, ja kuoli Umbarin sotalaivan hyökkäykseen."

"Aivan niin. Balkazîr oli Herumorin ja Fuinurin miehiä. Oli onneton sattuma, tai ehkä ei sittenkään sattuma, että se poika oli juuri siinä laivassa. Minä kyllä arvelin, että sinun ja sen pojan välillä saattoi olla jotain muutakin kuin ystävyyttä, mutta kuten jo sanoin, en pitänyt asiaa kovin merkityksellisenä, ja taisin unohtaa sen aika pian."

" _Atar_ , kuuntele minua. Balkazîr ei todellisuudessa ollut vakooja. Keksin sen päästäni, koska halusin kostaa hänelle Eiliantin kuoleman. Minä valehtelin. Hän kuoli syyttömänä."

Elendur välttelee isänsä katsetta, mutta kun tämä ei sano pitkään aikaan mitään, hän vilkaisee tätä varovasti. Tämä näyttää vajonneen omiin ajatuksiinsa.

" _Atar_? Minä pyydän anteeksi. Se, että hänet hirtettiin väärin perustein, on täysin minun syytäni. Minun olisi pitänyt tunnustaa se heti, mutta en pystynyt. Olin nuori ja pelkäsin."

Isä siirtää katseensa hitaasti takaisin Elenduriin. "Olet siis salannut tämän valheesi minulta kaikki nämä vuodet."

"Niin. Olen tehnyt väärin. Minä ymmärrän, jos ajattelet, etten ole enää tämän tunnustuksen jälkeen arvollinen perijäksesi."

"Etkö ole yhtään tuntenut syyllisyyttä ja kärsinyt tämän valheesi vuoksi? Etkö ole koskaan nähnyt painajaisia tämän miehen kohtalosta?"

"Olen tietysti."

Isä naurahtaa. Tämä on varmaan tulossa hulluksi. Elendur pelkäsi, että niin voisi käydä. Ajatus siitä, että hänen poikansa on valehtelija ja salailija on hänelle liikaa. Elendur miettii, olisiko nyt sopiva hetki paeta paikalta.

"Isäni oli oikeassa. Meillä kaikilla on salaisuutemme", isä jatkaa ja naurahtaa uudelleen. "Mikä mahtaa olla hänen omansa? Mutta mitä sinun tulee, Elendur, sinä on salannut tämän minulta aivan turhaan. Balkazîr _oli_ vakooja. Katseesi oli ilmeisesti terävämpi kuin ymmärsit. En minä tietenkään häntä heti tappanut, vaikka niin väitinkin. Me tutkimme hänen asuntonsa ja löysimme sieltä kyyhkyn, joka kantoi viestiä Umbarista. Balkazîr kuului Herumorin ja Fuinurin lähipiiriin."

"Mitä tarkoitat, _atar_? Miksi et ole kertonut tästä mitään?"

"Minä kuulustelin Balkazîria. Eikä siitä ollut tarpeen puhua kenenkään kanssa. Sain häneltä joitakin hyödyllisiä tietoja, muutamia nimiä. Ei hän tietystikään ollut ainoa vakooja Gondorissa. Eikä Balkazîr ollut läheskään niin järeää tekoa kuin miltä näytti. Häntä ei tarvinnut riiputtaa kahleissa kovinkaan pitkään, kun hän sai tarpeekseen. Ne ovat hirvittävän epämukavat. Ja hyvä niin, sillä minulla ei ollut halua satuttaa häntä enempää kuin oli tarpeen. Minä halusin vain tietoja. Ja sitten päästin hänet menemään. Hän sai palata Umbariin, tai mihin halusi. Ei minua kiinnostanut, kunhan kaikkosi mailtani. En ole nähnyt häntä täällä sodassa, joten luulen, että Herumor ja Fuinur hoitelivat hänet jo aikaa sitten. Paljastuneella vakoojalla ei ole kenellekään mitään käyttöä."

"Mutta minä luulin, että sinä hirtätit hänet."

"Niinhän minä sanoin. Mellakoitahan siitä olisi syntynyt, jos kansa olisi saanut tietää, että olin säästänyt Umbarin vakoojan hengen. En ole kertonut kenellekään. Isäni ja Anárion eivät olisi hyväksyneet kuulustelumenetelmääni. Mutta hän oli Herumorin ja Fuinurin mies, ja heidän kanssaan ovat kaikki keinot sallittuja, niin minä ajattelen."

Ärtymys alkaa hiljalleen kasvaa Elendurin sisällä. "Mutta _atar_ , minä syytin itseäni pitkään tämän miehen kuolemasta. En minä tiennyt, että hän oli oikeasti vakooja. Luulin, että olin tapattanut viattoman miehen! Miksi et voinut edes vihjata, että olit säästänyt hänen henkensä? Minun elämäni olisi ollut paljon parempaa ilman tämän miehen kohtaloa tunnollani."

"Minä kiitin sinua siitä, että olit paljastanut vakoojan, ja muistaakseni palkitsin sinut muutamalla kultarahalla ja sinä otit palkkiosi tyytyväisenä vastaan. Minä en nähnyt mitään syytä puhua asiasta enempää. On ikävää, että tunsit syyllisyyttä, mutta olit sen aivan itse aiheuttanut, ja kenties se oli sopiva rangaistus valheestasi – vaikka en olekaan varma, oliko se valhe, vai saiko aavistus sinut puhumaan totta. Nyt tiedät kuitenkin totuuden, ja kenties pääset syyllisyydestäsi. En tosin vieläkään ymmärrä, miksi halusit ottaa tämän puheeksi juuri nyt."

Kaikki nämä vuodet Elendur on elänyt peläten sitä hetkeä, kun kaikki paljastuisi. Että hän ei olisi vain vääränlainen, vaan myös valehtelija ja murhaaja, ja että isä käskisi hänen mennä, kadota vaikka Mordorin aavikoille, kunhan pysyisi loppuikänsä poissa hänen silmistään. Mutta nyt hän on saanut tietää, että hänen pelkonsa onkin ollut turha. Kuinka monta vuotta elämästään hän on elänyt vain puolinaisesti, montako vuotta menettänyt, koska hänen isänsä ei nähnyt tarpeelliseksi kertoa totuutta pojalleen? Tämä olisi voinut mainita asiasta, vaikka ohimennen, osoittaa sen verran luottamusta poikaansa kohtaan. Mutta ei, Elendur ei koskaan ole ollut hänelle muuta kuin palvelija, joka noudattaa hänen kummallisimpiakin oikkujaan, mutta jolle ei koskaan tarvitse antaa takaisin mitään.

" _Senya_ , minä en tuomitse sinua tästä valheesta enkä mistään muustakaan. Minä ymmärrän halusi kostaa sen pojan kuolema. Niin minä itsekin olisin tehnyt. Mutta sinä olet saanut _valarilta_ hyvyyden lahjan, ja sen vuoksi silloinkin, kun kuvittelet tekeväsi katalasti, sinä teetkin hyvin. Olet viisaampi kuin tiedätkään. Ymmärrän, että tunnet vetoa haltioiden luo, koska olet heidän kaltaisensa. Mutta sinun paikkasi ei ole siellä. Kun mietit asiaa, ymmärrät sen itsekin. Ja nyt luulen, että olen valmis juomaan loput tuosta Elrondin lääkkeestä. Jos ja kun herään, odotan, että löydän sinut teltastani sen sijaan, että minun täytyy pyytää jotakuta noutamaan sinut takaisin Thranduilin luota."

Elendur on äkkiä raivoissaan. Tähän asti hän on aina tukahduttanut vihansa, purrut hammasta, puristanut kätensä nyrkkiin ja pakottanut itsensä rauhoittumaan. Nyt hän ei pysty siihen, eikä edes haluaisi. Hän nousee, menee pöydän luo ja ottaa pullon, jossa Elrondin lääkejuoma on. Sen sijaan että antaisi sen isälleen, hän paiskaa sen päin pöytää, niin että se särkyy pirstaleiksi. Kallisarvoinen juoma valuu pöydälle ja maahan.

Hän kääntyy äkisti isäänsä päin. Hän syöksyy isänsä kimppuun, tarttuu tätä paidan rinnuksista ja katsoo tätä suoraan silmiin.

"Etkö tajua, että sinä tukahdutat minut! Anna minun olla! Minä olen sellainen kuin olen, ja teen niin kuin itse haluan!"

"Mikä sinua nyt vaivaa? Päästä irti!" isä ärähtää.

Elendur hellittää otteensa ja astuu taaksepäin. "Minä rakastan Thranduilia ja minä vietän hänen luonaan niin paljon aikaa kuin haluan! Sinä et voi minua estää! Minä en ole sinun orjasi, enkä sätkynukkesi! Sinä yrität tulla minun ja Thranduilin väliin, jotta voisit pitää minut ikuisesti kahleissasi! Mutta se loppuu nyt. Minä en hyväksy tätä enää. Minä menen ja sinun on turha huutaa perääni!"

Elendur ei odottanut, että isällä olisi tarpeeksi voimia nousta vuoteelta. Mutta nähtävästi tämä ei ole niin sairas kuin antoi ymmärtää, tai sitten tällä on piileviä voimia tällaisia tilanteita varten. Hän ponkaisee jaloilleen ja lähestyy Elenduria uhkaavana.

"Minä en kuuntele tuollaista puhetta oman poikani suusta. En ainakaan sinun suustasi! Sinä olet liian viisas alkaaksesi uhmata minua, kuningastasi. Sinä teet niin kuin minä määrään, ja minä käsken sinua nyt istumaan alas ja rauhoittumaan. Se haltia on kääntänyt pääsi minua vastaan ja puhunut sinut järjiltäsi. En ymmärrä, mitä iloa hän siitä saa, mutta minä en hyväksy sitä. Istu alas, nyt heti!"

Elendur ei hievahda paikaltaan. "Puhut minulle kuin koiralle. Minä en hyväksy sitä enää. Kiellä minut, jos haluat. Minä en välitä. En minä ole koskaan halunnut kuninkaaksi. Onnellisempi olisin, jos saisin olla yksi noista sotilaista, joiden nimiä et koskaan vaivautunut opettelemaan. Ainakin minulla olisi oma elämä jossakin tämän sodan ulkopuolella."

"Miksi sinun oikeutesi onneen on suurempi kuin minun? Luuletko, että minä halusin tätä silloin, kun olin nuori? Luuletko, että minä unelmoin siitä, että pääsen Mordoriin kitumaan ja kuuntelemaan, kuinka kiittämättömät nulikat aukovat minulle päätään? Mene haltiasi luo! Kirjoita Manwëlle ja kysy, saisitko vaihtaa lajia, kun olet liian hieno meidän ihmisten seuraan. Ehkä pääset vielä Valinoriin Tuorin seuraksi. Ala mennä! Häivy!"

Elendur katsoo hetken isäänsä, joka on alkanut vavista kivusta ja uupumuksesta, mutta ei tee elettäkään mennäkseen takaisin vuoteeseen. Sen sijaan isä puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin, ikään kuin odottaen, että Elendur kävisi hänen kimppuunsa, jotta pääsisi sitten lyömään tätä takaisin.

Elendur kääntyy ja astuu teltasta ulos Mordorin mustuuteen.


	40. Yllätysvieras

_Minas Ithil, Vuonna 3439 Toista Aikaa_

Ciryon seuraa muurilta, kuinka rattaat kolistelevat kivikkoista tietä pitkin kohti Minas Ithiliä. Lisää haavoittuneita tulee joka päivä, sillä tilanne Barad-dûrin juurella on kiristynyt. Se ei ole pelkästään huono asia. Sauronin kärsivällisyys alkaa huveta ja hän yrittää saada piirityksen murrettua kaikin mahdollisin keinoin. Mutta se kestää kyllä, sitä Ciryon ei epäile. Kuinka Liitto aikoo saada Sauronin ajettua tornistaan, sitä Ciryon ei osaa kuvitella, mutta se ei ole hänen murheensa. 

Ciryon tuntee ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään olevansa oikeasti hyödyksi. Hän vastaa nyt kaikista Minas Ithilin jokapäiväisistä asioista, kuten siitä, että linnaan tulee muonavaroja muualta Gondorista ja että taistelukentälle vietävä vesi on puhdasta. Kymmenien tuhansien sotilaiden ruokkiminen ja juottaminen ei ole yksinkertainen tehtävä, vaikka Aratan tuhahteleekin Ciryonin "hössötykselle". Aratan itse ei tee juuri muuta kuin seisoskelee muurilla tai tornin huipulla tähyilemässä itään ja odottamassa mahdollista hyökkäystä Minas Ithiliin. Hän on ottanut puolustuksen johtamisen vastuulleen ja rakennutti heti ensitöikseen pienen vartiotornin Mordorin puolelle, Cirith Ungolin päähän estämään Mordorin asukkeja tunkeutumasta polkua pitkin Minas Ithiliin, niin kuin he tekivät vuosia sitten hyökätessään linnaan. Vartiotornissa palavat tulet päivin ja öin ja sitä ympäröi vallihauta, niin että edes _nazgûl_ eivät ole päässeet hiipimään Minas Ithiliin pimeyden turvin, ainakaan toistaiseksi. Mutta Aratan sanoo, että sinne tulisi rakentaa suurempi ja vahvempi linnake sitten, jos ja kun sota joskus päättyy. Vaikka Sauron kukistettaisiin, paha ei koskaan täysin katoaisi Mordorista, ja Minas Ithiliä olisi suojeltava kaikin mahdollisin tavoin, jottei sitä enää koskaan valloitettaisi. Joka tapauksessa, linnaa ei ole toden teolla uhattu pitkiin aikoihin, mikä tarkoittaa, että Aratanilla on paljon vapaa-aikaa, jota hän kuluttaa siemailemalla viiniä hieman ahkerammin kuin olisi tarpeellista.

Ciryon on sen sijaan touhunnut päivät pitkät järjestellen linnaan sairastupia, joissa haavoistaan toipuvat voivat levätä ja viettää aikaa. Hänellä on tapana kierrellä potilaiden luona päivittäin tiedustelemassa vointia ja mahdollisia toiveita, jotka hän pyrkii parhaansa mukaan täyttämään. Sodassa kaatuneille hän on perustanut kalmiston Ithilduinin niityn laitamille, lehtipuiden katveeseen, jossa linnut livertävät ympäri vuoden. Se on hänestä varsin kaunis viimeinen leposija, ja hän on huolehtinut siitä, että jokaisella haudalla on laatta ja siinä nimi, niin että omaiset voivat myöhemmin tulla muistamaan poismennyttä oikealle paikalle.

Eilen linnaan tuotiin pohjalainen naissoturi, joka oli saanut taistelussa iskun päähänsä. Hän on jo varsin hyväkuntoinen, mutta ei pysty muistamaan sodasta mitään. Nainen on siitä harmissaan. Hän muistaa ratsastaneensa sotaan tehdäkseen suuria tekoja, mutta ei nyt kykene muistamaan ainuttakaan saavutuksistaan. Ciryon ei voi auttaa naisparkaa tässä asiassa, mutta hän on tehnyt kuitenkin parhaansa vakuuttaakseen tälle, että pelkästään ratsastamalla sotaan hän on tehnyt suuren palveluksen Keski-Maalle, ja että häntä tultaisiin ylistämään lauluissa monien sukupolvien ajan. Nainen on melko allapäin, mutta kuuntelee mielellään Ciryonin selostuksia sodan tapahtumista. Piirityksen aikaisista tapahtumista Ciryon tietää lähinnä vain sen, mitä on kuullut isältään _palantírin_ kautta tai mitä haavoittuneet ovat kertoneet, eikä se ole kovin paljon.

Pohjalaisnainen on omalla tavallaan puoleensavetävä, mutta ei muistuta lainkaan Ailinelia tai Calethia, vaan on paljon karkeampi kaikissa tavoissaan ja puheissaan, melkein kuin pohjalaismiehet. Ciryonin on välillä vaikea ymmärtää, miten kukaan _dúnadan_ on koskaan saattanut langeta pohjalaisnaiseen, mutta Ohtarin olemassaolo on elävä osoitus siitä, että se on mahdollista. Aratan ei suostu pohtimaan asiaa Ciryonin kanssa. Aratanin päähän ei mahdu nykyään kukaan muu nainen kuin Melethil, eikä hän välitä vaikka sotilaat vitsailevat, kuinka pohjolan neito onnistui kesyttämään etelän naistenmiehen, ja utelevat kuinka tämä sen teki; saiko neito selville jonkin Aratanin arkaluontoisen salaisuuden, jonka uhkaa kertoa kaikille, mikäli tämä hairahtuu, vai onko neito kenties noitien sukua. Aratan ei ole kuulevinaan tällaisia puheita, katselee vain kaihosilmin jonnekin pohjoisen suuntaan ja huokailee surumielisesti.

Ciryon on huomannut kaipaavansa sekä Ailinelia että Calethia. Hän miettii, onko väärin ikävöidä kahta naista yhtä aikaa, mutta hän ei voi tunteilleen mitään. Hän on saanut Ailinelilta muutaman kirjeen sotavuosien aikana, mutta Calethista hän ei ole kuullut mitään. Hän pohtii, mahtaako pohjoisessa olla kaikki hyvin. Äiti on kirjoittanut silloin tällöin, mutta hän kertoilee pääasiassa Valandilin tekemisistä, eikä ole maininnut Calethia kertaakaan – miksipä olisi, kun tuskin muistaa koko naista, eikä Ciryon ole tohtinut kysellä. Kenties Rivendelliin ei tule juuri uutisia ihmisten kaupungeista.

Ciryon tietää kyllä, että hänen pitäisi unohtaa Caleth, mutta se ei ole helppoa. Caleth on menettänyt miehensä, ja jollakin tavalla Ciryon tuntee olevansa velvollinen huolehtimaan siitä, että Calethilla on kaikki hyvin. Kenties hän vielä kirjoittaisi naiselle. On kaiketi täysin hänen oma asiansa, kenen kanssa hän käy kirjeenvaihtoa. Hän on luvannut isälleen, ettei koskaan enää tapaisi Calethia, mutta kirjoittamisesta isä ei sanonut mitään.

Isä ei varmaan kuitenkaan pitäisi ajatuksesta. Se tarkoittaa, että Ciryonin on todella keskityttävä, kun hän seuraavan kerran keskustelee isänsä kanssa _palantírin_ välityksellä. Ajatukset paljastavat ihmisestä paljon enemmän kuin puhe. Ciryonkin on saanut tietää isästään Kiven kautta paljon enemmän kuin olisi välttämätöntä – kuten sen, että tämä vieläkin lukee Ciryonin perheen suojeltavien joukkoon, yhdessä äidin ja pikkuveljen kanssa. Kaiketi sen vuoksi hänen puheensa näkykivessä tuntuu olevan täynnä lämpöä, kun hän kertoo sodan tapahtumista Ciryonille, ja arvatenkin jättää samalla raadollisimmat yksityiskohdat mainitsematta, jotta poika ei turhaan järkyttyisi. Isän silmissä Ciryon muistuttaa suuresti äitiään, ja hänen ajatuksensa tuntuvat usein karkailevan äidin suuntaan kesken keskustelun, mikä on hieman ärsyttävää, mutta samalla Ciryon tuntee jonkinlaista kunnioitusta isäänsä kohtaan. Löytäisikö Ciryon koskaan sellaista rakkautta, joka isän ja äidin välillä on aina vallinnut? Onko Aratanin löytämä rakkaus sellaista? Ainakin tämä tuntuu kulkevan isänsä jalanjäljissä, mitä kaipaamiseen tulee.

Ciryon palaa linnaan ja menee suureen saliin katsomaan, miten juhlan järjestelyt ovat edistyneet. Tänään on Aratanin syntymäpäivä, ja Ciryon toivoo, että illalla järjestettävä pieni juhla kohottaa veljen mielialaa. Tämä juhla ei tietenkään olisi mitään verrattuna siihen, miten he aikanaan juhlivat Elendurin satavuotispäivää, mutta näissä olosuhteissa on vaikea saada järjestettyä mitään mieleenpainuvaa. Vierainakin ovat vain ne sotilaat, jotka miehittävät linnaa sekä ne toipilaat, jotka ovat tarpeeksi hyvässä kunnossa. Mutta Ciryon on ainakin tehnyt parhaansa järjestääkseen maittavan ja runsaan illallisen sekä riittävästi juomaa.

Kun illallisen aika koittaa, Ciryon joutuu noutamaan Aratanin kammiostaan. Veli tuntuu tänään olevan vielä tavallistakin alakuloisempi. Ciryon patistaa hänet vaihtamaan ylleen jotain hieman parempaa virttyneen paidan ja polvista puhki kuluneiden housujen tilalle.

"Örkit veivät kaikki minun parhaimmat vaatteeni", Aratan huokaa. "En olisi ikinä arvannut niiden olevan persoja muodille."

Ciryon penkoo hetken Aratanin vaatearkkua ja löytää vähän siistimmän paidan, liivin, ehjät housut sekä vähän pidetyn viitan, ja käskee häntä pukemaan ne ylleen.

"Sinä olet kuninkaanpoika, ja varmaan joskus vielä kuningas, ja sellaisena sinun on esiinnyttävä noiden sotilaiden edessä."

"Veivätköhän örkit isän kruunun? En muista, koska olisin viimeksi nähnyt sen hänen päässään. Voisin pukea sen, ja esiintyä virkaa tekevänä kuninkaana."

"Älä sentään liikaa innostu."

He menevät juhlasaliin ja sotilaat puhkeavat saman tien iloiseen onnittelulauluun. Aratan näyttää vähän vaivaantuneelta, mutta Ciryon arvelee tämän silti nauttivan sisimmässään saamastaan huomiosta. He syövät ja juovat, laulavat ja pilailevat, ja sotilaat unohtavat nopeasti turhat muodollisuudet puhuessaan kuninkaan nuoremmille pojille. Heitä on aina kohdeltu tuttavallisemmin kuin Elenduria, eivätkä he ole siitä koskaan pahastuneet. Joinakin hetkinä, kun Ciryon istuu iltaa sotilaiden kanssa, hän tuntee olevansa melkein kuin he, tavallinen mies tavallisine iloineen ja suruineen, mutta vain melkein.

Aratan tyhjentää viinipikarillisia huolestuttavaan tahtiin, mutta Ciryon päättää olla puuttumatta siihen. Nyt on veljen juhlapäivä, eikä Ciryon halua olla ilonpilaaja.

"Kunpa Melethil olisi täällä", Aratan huokaa lopulta. Naisen muisteleminen ääneen alkaa aina, kun hänen humalatilansa on ylittänyt tietyn rajan. Ciryon kuuntelee kärsivällisesti. "Hän on unohtanut minut… Hän ei ole lähettänyt edes minkäänlaista onnentoivotusta minulle!"

"Rakas veli, tällaisena aikana tuskin voi odottaa minkään kirjeen saapuvan ajoissa."

"Niin kai… mutta on silti mahdollista, että hän unohtanut minut!"

"Minä en usko sitä."

"Kuinka voit sanoa noin, kun et edes tunne häntä! Naiset ovat arvaamattomia! Hän on varmasti löytänyt itselleen uuden miehen, jonkun vanhan ja varakkaan leskimiehen – sellaisen joka ei lähde vuosikausiksi sotaan."

Ciryon ei jatka väittelemistä. Kun illallinen on syöty, muutamat sotilaat, joukossa Targon ja Aratanin uusi aseenkantaja, asettuvat pöytien muodostaman ringin keskelle esittämään valmistamaansa pilailunäytelmää. He esittävät Isilduria ja Anárionia perustamassa Gondoria ja kiistelemässä kaupunkien sijainneista, lainsäädännöstä, vastuunjaosta sekä jostain syystä myös siitä, kummalla on etevämpi vaimo. Näytelmä saa sotilailta raikuvat suosionosoitukset, mutta Aratan vain hymähtää ja toteaa Ciryonille kuivasti, että olisi itse osannut näytellä isää osuvammin.

"Ilahduta sitten meitä omalla taidonnäytteelläsi", Ciryon kehottaa, mutta Aratan sanoo olevansa liian väsynyt.

Väitetystä väsymyksestään huolimatta Aratan istuu pöydässä vielä silloinkin, kun sotilaat alkavat yksi toisensa jälkeen vetäytyä yöpuulle. Aratan on aikalailla päissään ja nuokkuu ja huojahtelee siihen malliin, että Ciryon arvelee, että tämä on jäänyt vain, koska ei pääse omin voimin nousemaan pöydästä. Ciryon on juuri aikeissa tarjota auttavaa kättään, kun käytävästä salin ulkopuolelta kuuluu ääniä. Ciryon kääntyy yllättyneenä oven suuntaan ja miettii ovatko jotkut sotilaista päättäneet palata jatkamaan juominkeja, mutta kun ovi avautuu, hän hämmästyy vielä enemmän. Hetkeen hän ei osaa muuta kuin tuijottaa ovelle suu auki. Tuoli kolahtaa kovaäänisesti marmorilattiaan, kun Aratan ponnahtaa siltä ylös.

" _Atar_!" hän kiljaisee, ja kiipeää yllättävän ketterästi pöydän yli, vaikka kaataakin siinä sivussa muutaman tyhjän pikarin ja kannun.

"En kai minä ole myöhässä juhlasta?" huudahtaa isä astellessaan Aratania kohti. "Luulin, että pidot kestäisivät koko yön." Hän kaappaa Aratanin syleilyynsä, rutistaa tätä kovaa ja vetäytyy sitten käsivarren mitan päähän tarkastellakseen tämän kasvoja. "En saata uskoa, että siitä on jo sata vuotta, kun sinä riiviö tulit maailmaan! Kuinka nopeasti vuodet vierivätkään ja mitä kaikkea ne ovatkaan tuoneet tullessaan!"

Aratan purskahtaa itkuun. Hän painaa päänsä isänsä olkapäähän, ja tämä taputtaa häntä selkään. "Olen niin pahoillani, että joudut viettämään suurta päivääsi tällaisena maailmanaikana. Tiedät varmasti, että olisin järjestänyt sinulle samanlaiset juhlat kuin Elendurille, jos se olisi ollut mahdollista. Mutta nyt minä hädin tuskin pääsin juhliisi."

"Ei se mitään, _atar_ …", Aratan nyyhkyttää. "Minä olen iloinen, että pääsit tulemaan. Kuinka he edes päästivät sinut? Eihän tässä ole mitään järkeä."

Ciryon on vähintään yhtä ihmeissään kuin Aratan. Edes kuningas ei voi lähteä sodasta poikansa syntymäpäivän vuoksi, ja vaikka voisikin, ei isä ikimaailmassa tekisi niin, vaikka kyseessä olisi Elendur. Äkkiä Ciryon kuitenkin huomaa isän varovan toista jalkaansa, ja tajuaa tämän liikkuneen vähän vaivalloisesti, ei niin ripein ja pitkin askelin kuin yleensä.

"Ei se ole mitään", isä vastaa Ciryonin kysyvään katseeseen. "Joidenkin mielestä minun piti tulla tänne toipumaan. Ja kun muistin, mikä päivä on, minulla oli entistä enemmän syytä lähteä."

"Jos olisit lähettänyt viestin, olisimme voineet valmistautua tuloosi", Ciryon toteaa.

"Pieni yllätys piristää, eikö niin?" isä tokaisee. Hän tarttuu sitten Ciryoniin ja halaa tätä lujasti. "Olet tehnyt täällä ensiluokkaista työtä. Olen sinusta ylpeä. Mihin joutuisinkaan ilman teitä kahta?"

Ciryon pohtii, mikä isään on mennyt. Yhtäkkiä tämä tuntuu olevan täynnä rakkautta häntä ja Aratania kohtaan, vaikka viimeksi heidän nähdessään isä ja Aratan olivat tuskin puheväleissä. Isä vaikuttaa antaneen Aratanille anteeksi jopa sen, että tämä vastusteli lähtöä Minas Ithiliin, ja siinä sivussa kyseenalaisti isän aseman kuninkaana.

Ciryon käskee palveluspoikaa viemään nopeasti sanan keittiöön, jotta isälle tuotaisiin ruokaa ja juomaa. Juhlat eivät sittenkään loppuisi aivan vielä. 

* * *

Tuntuu oudolta kävellä taas kotilinnan käytävillä. Paikka on samaan aikaan sekä tuttu että vieras. Vihollinen sai aikaan paljon hävitystä, mutta sen jälkeen linnasta on huolehdittu hyvin, eikä siellä ole enää juurikaan merkkejä örkkien tuhotöistä. Vain täällä ennen asunut huomaa, mikä on toisin. Niin paljon puuttuu. Syvennys, jossa Tar-Míriel ylväänä seisoi, on nyt tyhjä – mitä iloa Vihollinen sai taulun tuhoamisesta, sitä Isildur ei saata ymmärtää. Hän teettäisi uuden kuvan. Gondorissa elää yhä paljon ihmisiä, jotka ovat nähneet Mírielin omin silmin. Alkuperäisen kuvan maalaaja on jo kuollut, mutta Isildur löytäisi jostakin toisen, yhtä taitavan taidemaalarin.

Hän jatkaa matkaa kohti entistä makuukammiotaan, mutta pysähtyy hetkeksi Elendurin huoneen kohdalla. Hän ei koskaan kuvitellut, että voisi tuntea sellaista kiukkua esikoistaan kohtaan. Se kiittämätön! Miten paljon hän on kärsinyt, että saisi rakennettua pojilleen hyvän elämän. Mitään muuta hän ei koskaan halunnut, kuin pitää poikansa ja vaimonsa onnellisina. Mutta yksi toisensa jälkeen ovat pojat nousseet häntä vastaan ja syyttäneet häntä elämänsä pilaamisesta. Ja sitten vielä Elendurkin! Hänen jos kenen olisi pitänyt ymmärtää, että Isildur haluaa vain poikiensa parasta.

Isildur ei kertonut Elendurin kanssa käydystä riidasta isälleen ja veljelleen. Mutta kyllähän nämä nopeasti ymmärsivät, että jokin oli pahasti pielessä. Isildur itse ei kunnolla muista, mitä sen jälkeen tapahtui, kun Elendur oli kääntänyt hänelle selkänsä ja häipynyt. Kuume oli joka tapauksessa pahentunut, eikä hän valveillakaan oikein tiennyt mikä oli totta ja mikä ei. Teltassa ravasi ihmisiä, jotka puhuivat hänelle kovalla äänellä, yrittivät hukuttaa hänet kaatamalla hänen kurkkuunsa haaleaa, pahanmakuista vettä ja ties mitä myrkkyä hänen vastusteluistaan piittaamatta. Isildur muistaa, että Elrondkin oli käynyt ihmettelemässä tilannetta. Haltian oli ollut vaikea ymmärtää, miksi hänen antamansa lääke oli valutettu pöydälle ja maahan sen sijaan, että se olisi nautittu hänen antamansa ohjeen mukaisesti. Hän oli ollut vihainen omalla hiljaisella tavallaan, mutta oli kuitenkin valmistanut lisää lääkettä, joka oli sitten auttanut Isilduria parantumaan.

Isildur oli mielestään ollut aivan kunnossa ja valmis taisteluun, mutta isä ja Anárion olivat alkaneet puhua Minas Ithilistä. Heidän mielestään Isildur tarvitsi toipumisaikaa. Typerä väite. Mutta he eivät antaneet periksi. He veivät hänen miekkansa ja kilpensä ja kaikki varusteensa niin, ettei hän päässyt pukeutumaan taistelua varten, vaan joutui istumaan vangittuna omaan telttaansa, kunnes oli tulla hulluksi. Lopulta hänen auttanut kuin antaa periksi ja lähteä. Hän oli kyllä muistanut, milloin Aratanin syntymäpäivä on, mutta oli alun perin suunnitellut onnittelevansa poikaa Kiven välityksellä. Hän oli ollut valmis yrittämään vaikka koko päivän, että yhteys onnistuisi. Todellisuudessa oli varmasti helpompi lähteä onnittelemaan poikaa itse paikan päälle.

Isildur ei silti ole antanut isälleen ja veljelleen anteeksi heidän juonitteluaan. Aivan kuin he kaikki olisivat kääntyneet häntä vastaan. Ehkä isä ja Anárion olivat puhuneet Elendurille ja asettuneet tämän puolelle, kuulematta lainkaan Isildurin kantaa. No, ainakin hänen on nyt mahdollista sopia asioista nuorempien poikiensa kanssa. Hän kaipaa ja tarvitsee liittolaisia. Hän on valmis antamaan Aratanille anteeksi tämän taannoisen niskoittelun. Toivon mukaan Aratankin ymmärtäisi nyt, ettei päätös lähettää tämä Minas Ithiliin ollut väärä.

Isildur jatkaa matkaansa. Väsymys painaa häntä pahemmin kuin hän haluaisi itselleen myöntää. Ratsastusmatka oli rankempi kuin hän oli osannut kuvitella, eikä jalka missään nimessä tunnu hyvältä. Lyhyt kävely linnan käytäviä pitkin on saanut sen taas särkemään. Kummallista miten pieni nuoli voi tehdä niin paljon vahinkoa.

Makuukammio ei ole sama paikka kuin ennen. Örkit ovat hajottaneet täältäkin huonekaluja ja tuhonneet tavaroita, ja ilman niitä huone näyttää karulta, mutta sillä ei ole mitään tekemistä asian kanssa. Tuskin Isildur edes muistaa, mitä tavaroita kammiossa pidettiin, sillä sieltä puuttuu kaikkein tärkein: Marillë. Isildur ei ole koskaan ennen joutunut astumaan huoneeseen ja huomaamaan, ettei hänen vaimonsa olekaan siellä.

Hän koskettaa kaulallaan roikkuvaa kultaista rasiaa, ja puristaa sen ja siellä olevat hiuskiehkurat nyrkkinsä sisään. Niin hän tekee aina, kun haluaa muistuttaa itseään siitä, että Marillë on turvassa ja odottaa häntä Valandilin kanssa. Nyt ele ei helpota hänen yksinäisyyttään lainkaan. Niin outoa kuin se onkin, hän tajuaa nyt selkeämmin kuin koskaan, että Marillë on hänen elämässään se, joka on pitänyt hänet kasassa. Kuka olisi uskonut, että siitä ujosta tytöstä, jonka hän oli hieman epäröiden ottanut vaimokseen, tuli lopulta hänen elämänsä kiintopiste?

Isildur kävelee kammion läpi ja astuu sisempään huoneeseen, joka kerran oli Marillën pukeutumishuone. Se on lähes yhtä tyhjä kuin makuukammio, mutta Isildur löytää kuitenkin arkun, jossa Marillë säilytti osaa vaatteistaan. Arkun lukkoa on yritetty potkia rikki, mutta örkit luultavasti päättivät sitten, ettei sisältö ole vaivan arvoinen. Isildur vääntää lukon auki taskuveitsellään.

Isildur ei ole varma, mitä odotti löytävänsä. Vaatteissa ei ole enää muuta tuoksua kuin pitkään käyttämättöminä lojuneiden vaatteiden tunkkainen haju. Isildur huokaa pettyneenä, mutta poimii silti arkusta vaatteen toisensa perään, yrittäen muistella miltä Marillë näytti niitä pitäessään, mutta ei pysty palauttamaan kuvia mieleensä. Mekot näyttävät kaikki samanlaisilta. Ei hänellä ollut tapana kiinnittää huomiota siihen, mitä hänen vaimonsa oli milloinkin pukenut ylleen, tärkeämpää oli se, mitä hepenien alta löytyi. Viimein hänen käteensä kuitenkin osuu vaatekappale, jonka hän muistaa. Se on läpikuultavasta, valkeasta silkistä ommeltu yöpaita, jonka helmassa on pitsikoristeita. Isildur osti sen aikanaan Númenorissa tuoreelle vaimolleen yllätyslahjaksi. Marillë ei ollut suostunut pitämään sitä kovin usein, koska se oli hänen mielestään säädytön. Isildurin mielestä se oli parasta, mitä Marillëlla saattoi olla yllään. Joko se, tai ei mitään, jos hän olisi saanut päättää.

Isildur palaa makuukammioon Marillën yöpaita kourassaan. Tottumus on ajaa hänet omalle puolelleen vuodetta, mutta äkkiä hän päättää toisin, ja asettuu vaimonsa puolelle. Vuodevaatteet ovat uudet ja puhtaat, eikä hän löydä niistäkään vaimonsa tuoksua. Hän hautaa kasvonsa tyynyyn turhautuneena, ja puristaa edelleen yöpaitaa kädessään.

* * *

Elendur makaa kyljellään ja katselee Thranduilia silmiin. Hän on hieman hengästynyt, mutta onnellinen. Thranduil hymyilee hänelle tavanomaista, ilkikurista hymyään. "Sinun isäsi pitäisi lähteä leiristä useammin, kun hänen poissaolollaan on sinuun tuollainen vaikutus."

He ovat Elendurin teltassa. Se on pienempi ja vähemmän mukava kuin Thranduilin, mutta ainakaan kukaan ei voisi väittää, että Elendur pakenee joka ilta haltioiden leiriin. Thranduililla ei ole mitään tällaista järjestelyä vastaan. Haltialla tuntuu lisäksi olevan kyky siirtyä paikasta toiseen niin, etteivät ihmiset huomaa häntä lainkaan.

"Minä en halua ajatella häntä nyt", Elendur toteaa. Hän laskee kätensä Thranduilin kyljelle ja kuljettaa sitä pitkin tämän paljasta ihoa. Iho on hyvin vaalea ja sileä ja se hohtaa himmeästi teltan hämäryydessä. Katosta roikkuu lyhty, mutta sitä tuskin tarvittaisiin. "Miten sinä teet tämän?" hän kysyy.

"Eikö ole mukavampaa, kun täällä on enemmän valoa?"

"En silti ymmärrä, kuinka tämä on mahdollista."

"Jotkut kutsuvat sitä haltiavaloksi."

"Ei tuo ole mikään vastaus."

Thranduil tarttuu Elenduriin ja pakottaa tämän kääntymään selälleen. Hän nousee Elendurin päälle ja suutelee tätä pitkään. Elendur yrittää puolivillaisesti rimpuilla pois Thranduilin otteesta, mutta antaa tälle sitten periksi.

"Sinun alituinen tiedonjanosi on hyvin väsyttävää", Thranduil toteaa lopulta samalla kun katsoo Elenduria tiukasti silmiin. "Niin oli varmasti jo silloin kun ensimmäiset ihmiset tulivat haltioiden luo - kysymyksiä kysymysten perään. 'Miksi teillä on tuollaiset silmät? Miksi teillä on tuollaiset korvat? Miksi te puhutte puiden kanssa?' Aluksi haltiat olivat varmasti imarreltuja ja kertoivat mielellään kaiken, minkä tiesivät, mutta kun kysymykset eivät vieläkään loppuneet, he alkoivat toivoa, että ihmiset menisivät pois ja jättäisivät heidät rauhaan."

"Sitäkö sinäkin toivot, että minä menisin pois? Tämä on minun telttani, ja minä lähden täältä vain jalat edellä!"

"Onpa minun ihmiseni kiivas tänään!" Thranduil naurahtaa. "Mutta kyllä minä hänet vielä kesytän."

"Sopii yrittää!"

Elendur tarttuu lujasti Thranduilin käsivarsiin, ja yrittää kammeta hänet pois päältään. Thranduil vastustelee, ja hetken ajaksi he uppoutuvat omituiseen painiotteluun. Se päättyy Elendurin eduksi, sillä vaikka Thranduil on heistä vanhempi, viisaampi ja kokeneempi, Elendurilla on enemmän raavasta voimaa. Thranduil valittaa, koska ottelu ei ollut hänen mielestään reilu, mutta Elendur ei välitä – hän on saanut Thranduilin alleen niin kuin aikoikin.

"Tätähän sinä haluat. Hävisit tahallasi. Kuinka typeräksi minua oikein luulet?"

"Elendur, sinä olet kuin jokin hyvin julma ja raaka eläin!"

Elendur naurahtaa ja keskittyy ottamaan sen mitä haluaa.

Hieman myöhemmin he makaavat rinnakkain vuoteella, ja Elendur miettii miten hullua tämä kaikki on. Ei kai voi olla oikein, että he kaksi saavat kokea näin paljon nautintoa maassa, joka on niin täynnä pahuutta? Thranduil hengittää raskaasti ja hohtaa selvästi kirkkaammin kuin hetkeä aiemmin. Elendur katsoo haltiaa ja nauraa. "Miksi te haltiat ette mene ja hohda tuolla tavalla öisin, kun me taistelemme? Näkisimme paremmin."  
"Kenties siksi, ettemme halua jokaista Mordorin nuolta rintaamme", Thranduil toteaa tyynesti, siitä huolimatta että hiki helmeilee hänen otsallaan. Elendur ei tiennyt, että haltiatkin voivat hikoilla, mutta päättää olla heittämättä mitään nasevaa huomautusta siitä.

"Minä luulen, että örkit sokaistuisivat teidän hohteessanne ja ampuisivat harhaan", Elendur toteaa hymyillen. "Jos vain Sauron tietäisi, kuinka hauskaa meillä on täällä leirissä. Se ei miellyttäisi häntä ollenkaan. Hän ei halua mitään hyvää maahansa."

Thranduil kääntää päätään Elenduriin päin. "Eiköhän hän jo aavistele jotain. Emmehän me muuten olisi viihtyneet hänen pihamaallaan näin kauan. Me olemme tuoneet tänne jotain sellaista, mitä hän ei voi sietää: iloa. Hän on jo vuosia kuunnellut, kuinka me laulamme ja nauramme iltaisin täällä alhaalla nuotioidemme ääressä. Mutta pian koittaa päivä, jona hän saa siitä tarpeekseen. _Valar_ meitä silloin varjelkoon. Mutta ei ajatella sitä nyt, sillä tämä hetki on liian kaunis."


	41. Auringonpimennys

_Gorgoroth, Vuonna 3440 Toista Aikaa_

Viimein he löysivät sen, viimeisen salaisen tunnelin, jonka kautta Barad-dûriin on kuljetettu muonaa ja uusia sotilaita. Se kulkee Tuhkavuorista erkanevan ulokkeen uumenissa, ja sen pää löytyy sen itäiseltä puolelta kapeasta solasta, jota on vaikea huomata kauempaa. Isildur johti joukkoa, joka lopulta löysi tunnelin suun. Hän oli lähtenyt etsintäretkelle, vaikka se olisi ehkä sopinut paremmin nuoremmille päälliköille, mutta hän oli lopen kyllästynyt Barad-dûrin juurella istumiseen ja tarvitsi vaihtelua.

Kun hän kiipesi vuoren rinnettä ylöspäin, hän näki, että idempänä maasto oli kumpuilevaa, ja että Tuhkavuorilta valui epämääräisiä mustavetisiä puroja alas tasangolle, mutta mitään elävää kasvustoa ei ollut sielläkään, ei edes orjantappurapensaita tai kitukasvuisia puunrähkiä, joita Varjovuorten itärinteillä Morgaissa kasvaa. Jossain kaukana etelässä, Núrnen-järven rannoilla on tiettävästi viljavia peltoja, joilla Sauronin orjat raatavat. Isildur oli nähnyt kaukana Tuhkavuorilta eteenpäin kulkevan tien ja sillä aasien vetämät kuormarattaat. Sieltä Mustaan Torniin on siis tullut ruokaa, jonka ansiosta Sauronin joukot ovat kestäneet piiritystä näin pitkään.

Tunnelin suulla ei ollut kovin vahvaa vartiota, ja Isildurin joukot saivat sen surmattua. Joukko kääpiöitä kiirehti heidän avukseen tukkimaan tunnelin suun suurilla kivillä, ja osa Isildurin sotilaista ja kääpiöistä jäi vartioimaan, ettei kukaan pääsisi enää astumaan tunneliin tai siitä ulos.

Nyt Isildur on palannut Barad-dûrin juurelle. Tunnelin tukkimisen seurauksena Sauronin tilanne on entistä tukalampi. Heidän tarvitsee nyt vain odottaa Sauronin seuraavaa siirtoa.

Elendur ei ollut mukana etsintäretkellä, ja niin oli varmaankin parasta. Isildur ei ole juuri ollut tekemisissä poikansa kanssa sen jälkeen, kun palasi Minas Ithilistä. Hän on edelleen sitä mieltä, ettei ole tehnyt mitään väärää ja että Elendur on hänelle anteeksipyynnön velkaa. Mitä jos Isildur olisi kuollut, kun Elendur tuhosi hänelle tarkoitetun lääkkeen? _Dúnedain_ eivät olisi antaneet sellaista tekoa anteeksi.

Eräänä harmaana iltapäivänä Isildur löytää itsensä keskeltä taistelua, jonka kuluessa örkit ja mustat númenorilaiset onnistuvat ajamaan _dúnedainin_ lähelle Tornia ympäröivää muuria, jonka päältä ammutaan myrkkynuolia. Ja ikään kuin se ei riittäisi, jostakin korkealta alkaa äkkiä lentää suuria kivenlohkareita. Yksi niitä putoaa vain hiuskarvan verran Isildurin ohi. Se säikäyttää Isildurin ja hän syöksyy päin edessään vellovaa örkkijoukkoa päästääkseen kauemmas muurista ja Mustasta Tornista. Hän raivaa tietään ja vilkuilee taakseen ja ylös, ja näkee että kiviä singotaan jostakin hyvin kaukaa ja ylhäältä, kenties itse päätornin huipulta.               

Mustia lohkareita jysähtelee maahan sekä Isildurin edessä että takana. Hän käskee sotilaansa vetäytymään nopeasti kauemmas Tornista. Tilanne on karmiva; örkit syöksyvät heidän kimppuunsa piittaamatta lainkaan siitä, että osa heistä itsestäänkin jää putoavien kivien alle. Se ei ollenkaan tyypillistä käytöstä örkeille, jotka ovat luonnostaan pelkureita ja mieluummin pakenevat kuin uhraavat itsensä. Isildurilla on täysi työ taistellessaan yhtä aikaa useata melkein itsensä kokoista örkkipäällikköä vastaan ja väistellessään ylhäältä putoavia kiviä. Hänen joukkonsa joutuvat äkkiä kaaoksen valtaan, kun miehet alkavat säntäillä minne sattuu yrittäessään väistää taivaalta putoavia tappajia. Isildur huutaa Ohtaria, ja kauempana hän näkee Anárionin samanlaisten vaikeuksien keskellä. Lopulta hänkin luopuu kaikista yrityksistään luoda järjestystä, ja päättää että oma henki on kallein, ja hän juoksee eteenpäin vailla muuta ajatusta kuin päästä nopeasti pois kivien ja nuolten kantaman alta. On kyse puhtaasta onnesta, ettei mikään lopulta osu häneen. Kun hän arvelee olevansa riittävän kaukana ja kääntyy hetkeksi, näky on lohduton. Useita hänen sotilaitaan makaa maassa elottomina. Jotkut lohkareista ovat niin isoja, että alle jääneestä näkyy vain käsi ja jalka. Syyllisyys siitä, ettei hän voinut pelastaa heitä, puristaa hänen sydäntään yhdessä raivon ja vihan kanssa.

Hän syöksyy kiukkuisena kahden lähettyvillä empivän pienen örkin kimppuun, ja sivaltaa kummankin keskeltä poikki ennen kuin nämä ehtivät edes harkita pakenemista. Isildur puhisee raivosta, hän haluaisi tappaa enemmän, kostaa jokaisen kuolleen miehen heti siinä paikassa. Äkkiä Ohtar juoksee hänen luokseen yhä ehjänä, ja se rauhoittaa häntä vähän.

"Oletko nähnyt Elenduria?" hän kysyy, mutta ei ehdi kuulla vastausta, sillä juuri sillä hetkellä hän näkee jotain, mikä pysäyttää hänen maailmansa. Kauempana, missä hänen veljensä on yhä vetäytymässä kauemmas muurista, putoaa vielä yksi kivenmurikka ja se osuu yhtä miehistä suoraan päähän. Tämä vajoaa maahan välittömästi ja jää makaamaan paikoilleen.

"Anárion!" Isildur huutaa, sillä hän tietää sydämessään, että se oli Anárion, vaikka välimatka on pitkä. Hän tuntee veljensä tavasta, jolla tämä liikkuu ja kantaa miekkaansa. Hän on säntäämäisillään veljensä luo, mutta Ohtar tarttuu häntä lujasti käsivarresta.

" _Aranya_ , ette voi mennä sinne. Kiviä putoaa yhä."

Isildur jää paikalleen ja tuijottaa maassa makaavaa miestä, odottaen että tämä jonkin ihmeen kaupalla nousisi ja pääsisi turvaan. Mutta aika kuluu ja veli makaa maassa yhtä liikkumattomana kuin kivi hänen vieressään. Sitten hän näkee, kuinka kaksi miestä juoksee Anárionin luo, ja raahaa tämän käsistä vetäen kauemmas muurista. Kiviä putoilee yhä, mutta harvemmin kuin hetki sitten.

Isildur riuhtaisee kätensä irti aseenkantajansa otteesta ja syöksyy paikalle. Hän heittäytyy maahan ja tarttuu veljeensä, ravistelee tätä ja hokee tämän nimeä, mutta veli ei liikahdakaan. Isildur kohtaa Meneldilin katseen. Tämä on toinen miehistä, jotka menivät hakemaan Anárionia. Meneldil näyttää kalpealta ja lamaantuneelta, eikä sano mitään. Isildur tarttuu veljensä kypärään ja vetää sen varovasti pois. Siihen on tullut suuri lommo, ja Isildur tuijottaa sitä hämmentyneenä, sillä kypärä on tehty _mithrilistä_. Hän laskee kypärän kiireesti maahan ja katsoo veljeään. Tämä näyttää aivan ehjältä. Missään ei näy verta.

"Meidän täytyy… viedä hänet leiriin", Meneldil toteaa lopulta. "Ehkä hänet voidaan parantaa."

Isildur nyökkää ja käskee Ohtaria juoksemaan parantajien luo, jotta nämä toisivat paarit. Olisi parasta, ettei veljeä raahattaisi ympäriinsä käsistä ja jaloista. Se saattaisi pahentaa vammoja.

Kuitenkin samalla hän tietää, että se kaikki on turhaa. Päävammat ovat aina vaikeita, vaikka mies hengittäisikin vielä. Mutta Anárionissa ei ole vähäisintäkään elonmerkkiä. Hän näkee saman ymmärryksen Meneldilin kasvoilla, mutta sen sanominen ääneen on mahdotonta. Se ei ole totta, niin kauan kuin kukaan ei sano sitä ääneen.

Anárion viedään leiriin. Sana on kiirinyt nopeasti ja Elrond rientää paikalle. Hänen ei tarvitse kuin vilkaista Gondorin nuorempaa kuningasta. Hän nousee ja luo surullisen katseen Meneldiliin ja Isilduriin. "Olen pahoillani."

"Eikö kuitenkin… Eikö mitään voida tehdä?" Meneldil kysyy. "Te olette haltia… Te osaatte parantaa kaikenlaisia vammoja!"

"Hänen kohdallaan taidoilla ei ole merkitystä", Elrond sanoo. "Hän kuoli heti, kun isku tuli. Olen pahoillani. Tämä on suuri menetys meille kaikille."

Meneldil vajoaa polvilleen isänsä ruumiin viereen. Hän tarttuu tämän käteen ja puristaa sitä. " _Atar_ …? Ei tämä ole mahdollista… Et sinä voi olla kuollut! _Atar_? _Atar_!"

Isildur kääntyy pois, sillä hän ei kestä katsoa veljensä elotonta ruumista enää yhtään pidempään. Hän on aivan turta, eikä tiedä mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä tai ajatella. "Minä näin kun se tapahtui…" , hän kuulee sanovansa. "Minun olisi pitänyt tehdä jotain. Minun olisi pitänyt juosta hänen avukseen jo aiemmin. Sen sijaan minä pakenin, hylkäsin omatkin mieheni… Ajattelin vain itseäni, siinä missä Anárion yritti huolehtia sotilaansa turvaan. Minun pitäisi maata tuossa kuolleena eikä hänen!"

Elendil ja Elendur saapuvat paikalle. Isildur saa tietää, että he ovat taistelleet kauempana, melkein toisella puolella Barad-dûrin kehää, mutta kiirehtivät paikalle heti, kun uutiset kantautuivat sinne asti. Isildur vetäytyy kauemmas, sillä isänsä kyyneliä hän ei kestä katsoa. Hän tuntee Elrondin käden laskeutuvan käsivarrelleen, mutta ravistaa sen pois ja lähtee kiireesti ulos parantajien teltasta.

Hän kulkee päämäärättömästi eteenpäin nopein askelin, vastaamatta kenenkään kysymyksiin, ohittaa telttarivistön toisensa jälkeen, kunnes ne päättyvät ja edessä on vain karua erämaata. Hän ei katsahda edes vartijoihin, jotka seisovat leirin laidassa ja huutavat hänelle ja kieltävät häntä poistumasta. Ampukoot hänet karkurina, jos haluavat. Hän on saanut kaikesta tarpeekseen.

Sitten hän pysähtyy. Tässä maassa ei ole edes merta. Meri, ja sen läntinen horisontti, on aina tuonut hänelle lohtua. Ensipurjehdus vei hänet Lindoniin, jossa hän ensimmäistä kertaa tunsi lännen kutsun, ja se melkein ajoi hänet mereen. Hän oli silloin ollut varma, että se mitä hänelle oli tapahtunut Armenelosissa, oli kaikista pahinta, mitä saattoi käydä, ja hyvä syy luopua elämästä.

Mitä muuta se oli ollut kuin maistiainen siitä, mitä vielä oli tulossa?

Kun he palasivat Númenoriin, Isildur oli jatkanut purjehtimista, opetellut hoitamaan kapteenin tehtäviä, saanut oman laivan, jolla hän purjehti useita kertoja saaren länsipuolelle, katsoi kaukaa mereltä kohti Andúniëta, jossa hänen sukunsa olisi kuulunut asua. Mutta vielä useammin hän katsoi länteen, joskus pitkäänkin. Hänen ei tehnyt enää mieli hypätä aaltoihin, mutta länsi veti häntä puoleensa, koska hän tiesi, että siellä, jossakin horisontin takana, oli valo.  

Sauronin maasta ei näe länteen, sillä Varjovuoret ovat edessä, mutta Isildur katsoo kuitenkin, yrittää nähdä läpi tylyn Tuomiovuoren ja sen yllä leijuvan savupatsaan, joka on pimentänyt auringon pysyvästi. Savun keskellä loimottavat tulet verenpunaisina, ryöpsähdellen ja singoten kipinöitä ylös korkeuksiin. Isildur laskee katseensa ja vajoaa tuhkan peittämään maahan polvilleen. Miten väärässä hän oli ollut. Tämä on kaikista pahinta. Pahempaa kuin Númenorin häviö, pahempaa kuin Yúlanerin menetys. Kuinka monta kertaa Sauron vielä iskisi häntä näin, veisi häneltä pois sen, mikä on kaikkein kalleinta?

"Teidän täytyy palata leiriin."

Isildur ei liikahdakaan paikaltaan. Tuntemattoman haltian käsi laskeutuu hänen olalleen. Isildur ei piittaa siitä. Seuraavaksi toisenkin haltian kädet tarttuvat häneen ja pakottavat hänet ylös maasta. "Ette voi kohdella minua näin!" hän ärähtää haltioille, mutta hänen äänessään ei ole voimaa. "Ettekö tiedä, kuka minä olen?"

"Tiedämme kyllä. Tulkaa nyt."

Isildur lähtee. Hän on lannistunut ja uupunut eikä keksi enää syytä vastustella. "Minä kaipasin vain hetken omaa rauhaa."

"Teidän tulisi etsiä sitä leirin rajojen sisäpuolelta. Saanko kysyä, mitä on tapahtunut?"

Isildurin on vaikea sanoa sitä, mutta vaikeneminen ei poista tapahtunutta. "Veljeni on kuollut. Luulen, että se on minun syytäni."

"Otan osaa. Tämä uutinen tekee meidätkin surullisiksi", toteaa toinen haltioista. "Kaikki meistä pitivät suuresti Auringon pojasta." He pysähtyvät paikalle, jossa haltiat seisoivat vartiossa. Toinen kaivaa laukustaan jotakin ja ojentaa sen Isildurille. Hän tunnistaa sen pieneksi pullolliseksi _miruvoria_. "Ottakaa se, olkaa niin hyvä. Se saattaa auttaa vähän."

"En voi ottaa sitä. Se kuuluu teille."

"Minullakin oli veli, mutta hän kaatui Dagorladilla. Minä en tarvitse enää annostani. Ottakaa se, minä pyydän. Suokaa minulle se kunnia, että saan olla edes jollakin tavalla avuksi."

Isildur katsoo vaaleaa haltiaa ja hänestä tuntuu, että vaihtoehtoina ovat vain lahjan hyväksyminen tai haltian tunteiden loukkaaminen. "Kiitän teitä", Isildur sanoo ja ottaa pullon. Hän ei voi viedä sitä ihmisten leiriin, joten hän avaa korkin ja siemaisee juoman nopeasti.

Melkein heti kun suloisen makea juoma on koskettanut hänen huuliaan, hänen mieleensä palautuu päivä, jona veli syntyi. Se oli aurinkoinen aamu, keskellä kesää. Linnut lauloivat puutarhassa kovaäänisesti, ja Isildur oli jo hereillä, kun lastenhoitaja tuli noutamaan häntä. Veli oli syntynyt sillä hetkellä, jona nouseva aurinko värjäsi Rómennan talojen katot kullanpunaisiksi, ja sanottiin, että hän oli hymyillyt, kun hänet asetettiin ensi kertaa äitinsä käsivarsille. Se oli ollut Isildurin lapsuuden iloisin päivä, ja hän muistaa pomppineensa innoissaan ympäri taloa, hihkuen, että hänellä oli nyt pikkuveli, ja sitten hän oli juossut ympäri naapurustoa julistaen sielläkin tätä ilosanomaa. Hänellä oli pikkuveli, eikä hänen tarvinnut olla enää koskaan yksin.

_Miruvor_ ei vähennä lainkaan surun tunnetta. Pikemminkin sen palauttama muisto tuo kyyneleet Isildurin silmiin. Hän istuu maahan ja painaa päänsä käsiinsä. Haltiat istuvat hänen lähellään, eivätkä sano mitään, mutta Isildurista tuntuu, ettei hän ehkä sittenkään ole yksin surunsa kanssa. Jopa täysin tuntemattomat Lórienin salohaltiat ovat pysähtyneet suremaan ihmisten kuninkaan poismenoa. Lopulta Isildur tuntee jonkinlaisen rauhan palaavan sisälleen, vaikka suru ei olekaan vähentynyt. Hän nousee, kiittää haltioita ja menee takaisin omiensa luo.

* * *

Piiritys jatkuu, vaikka _dúnedainilla_ on yksi kuningas vähemmän. Kivenmurikat lentelevät edelleen Mustan Tornin huipulta, ja miehet tekevät parhaansa, jotta ne eivät aiheuttaisi lisää uhreja.

"Joskus niiden on loputtava, ellei Sauron sitten päätä tehdä meille palvelusta ja purkaa Torniaan palasiksi", Isildur toteaa Ohtarille, kun he ovat jälleen kerran joutuneet vetäytymään murikoiden tieltä.

Jotain hyvääkin on sentään tapahtunut: Elendur ja Isildur pystyvät taas puhumaan toisilleen. Elendur tuli isänsä luo heti samana ilta Anárionin kuoleman jälkeen, katuvaisena ja surkeana, ja pyysi anteeksiantoa. Isildur tuskin kuuli niitä sanoja, sillä hän oli heti kaapannut poikansa halaukseen ja sanonut, että hän on se, jonka pitäisi pyytää anteeksi. Haltiat ovat heidän ystäviään. Ihmiset tarvitsevat haltioita, ja haltiat ihmisiä, sen tämä sota viimeistään oli osoittanut. Eikä haltian ja ihmisen välisessä rakkaudessa ole mitään väärää. Isildur oli tehnyt typerästi yrittäessään kieltää Elenduria tapaamasta Thranduilia. Hän oli tehnyt sen itsekkäistä syistä, koska ei halunnut jakaa Elenduria kenenkään kanssa, aivan niin kuin Elendur oli sanonut. Isildur ei kai koskaan ollut voinut täysin hyväksyä sitä, että vaikka Elendur oli perijä, hänellä oli oikeus omaan elämäänsä niin kuin nuoremmilla veljillään. Mutta nyt hän yrittäisi oppia hyväksymään sen. Heidän, ihmisten kuninkaiden, täytyi pitää yhtä näinä aikoina.

Anárion on haudattu Minas Anoriin, jonne Meneldil, Cemendur ja joukko ritareita ja sotilaita lähtivät häntä viemään. Kuningas ansaitsi arvonsa mukaiset hautajaiset. Elendil ja Isildur eivät kuitenkaan lähteneet, koska sota ei tauonnut, vaikka yksi johtajista olikin poissa. Nyt Meneldil on palannut Minas Anorista, ja ryhtynyt johtamaan isänsä joukkoja. Isildur seuraa Meneldilin tekemisiä aiempaa tarkemmin. Hän ei ole koskaan ollut aivan vakuuttunut veljenpoikansa taistelukyvyistä, mutta tämä näyttää kuitenkin tekevän hyvää työtä.

"Hän perii isänsä kruunun", Elendil toteaa yhtenä varhaisena aamuna, kun taistelu on tauonnut. "Mutta hänellä on vielä opittavaa. Anárion ei odottanut lähtevänsä vielä ja hänen työnsä kesken. Luulen, että sinun on valmistettava veljenpoikasi kuninkaan tehtäviin, kun se aika koittaa."

"Niin… Toivon, että se on mahdollista", Isildur huokaa. "Mutta kuka tietää, mitä vielä tapahtuu? Kuka tahansa meistä voi kuolla koska tahansa."

"Se on totta, mutta älä ajattele niin."

"Miten voisin olla ajattelematta? Jos niin tapahtui veljelleni, miksi ei minulle? Minä kuvittelin, että _mithril_ -kypärät ja -haarniskat auttaisivat meitä."

"Auttavat ehkä, mutta eivät tee kuolemattomiksi."

Isildur katsoo isäänsä, joka on vanhentunut silmissä. Anárionin kuolema oli kova isku. Vaikka isä ei koskaan sitä mitenkään ilmaissut, Isildur on aina tiennyt, että Anárion oli isälle heistä kahdesta rakkaampi. Isildur ei kanna siitä kaunaa. Hän kapinoi nuoruudessaan kaikkia isänsä määräyksiä vastaan ja aiheutti tälle valtavasti huolta ja murhetta, kun taas Anárion käyttäytyi enimmäkseen hyvin. Isildur oli oman tiensä kulkija, kun taas Anárion kysyi aina neuvoa isältä ja keskusteli pitkään tämän kanssa ties mistä aiheista, täällä sodassakin. He olivat enemmän ystävät kuin isä ja poika. Isildur ei ole koskaan päässyt niin lähelle isäänsä, eikä hän sellaista ole kaivannutkaan. Nyt hän kuitenkin toivoo, että voisi jotenkin paikata Anárionin jättämän aukon.

Isildur ei ole ennen pelännyt isänsä puolesta. Tämä on aina ollut Isildurin sankari, joku jota katsoa ylöspäin ja ihailla. Isä on ollut peruskallio, jonka varaan on turvallista rakentaa. Nyt hän näkee tämän kallion rakoilevan, ja se täyttää hänet pelolla ja huolella.

" _Atarinya_ , jaksatko sinä varmasti?"

"Onko minulla vaihtoehtoja? _Senya_ , minun on johdettava tätä armeijaa katkeraan loppuun asti."

"Mutta sinä voisit mennä Minas Ithiliin. Minä voisin ottaa armeijan johdettavakseni. En minä ole sinun veroisesi johtaja, eikä minusta koskaan sellaista tule, mutta minä tekisin parhaani."

"En minä sitä epäile. Sinä suoriutuisit siitä hyvin. Sinulta, _senya_ , ei ole koskaan puuttunut mitään muuta kuin luottamusta. Mutta tämä on tehtävä, jonka _valar_ ovat antaneet minulle, enkä voi hylätä sitä, enkä kansaani, ellei ole pakko. Se hetki, jota varten olen elänyt, lähestyy päivä päivältä. Sauron laskeutuu Tornistaan, eikä Narsil lepää minun kädessäni silloin."

Puhuessaan Elendil suoristautuu ja tuli syttyy hänen silmiinsä. Ehkä hämärä oli vain vääristänyt hänen piirteitään, sillä uurteet näyttävät äkkiä siliävän kasvoilta, ikä putoavan pois harteita painamasta.

Ei ole toista hänenlaistaan, Isildur miettii, mutta mahtaako Narsilkaan mitään Sauronia vastaan?


	42. Veriraha

_Gorgoroth, Vuonna 3441 Toista Aikaa_

Mustan Tornin muurit ovat pettäneet ja Liitto on päässyt sisään kiviseen kehään. Kukaan Liiton sotilaista ei ole koskaan nähnyt mitään yhtä vastenmielistä: linnoituksen kadut ja kujat ovat täynnä nääntyneiden örkkien, ihmisten ja muiden otusten raatoja, jotka on jätetty mätänemään siihen, mihin ne ovat kaatuneet. Löyhkä on hirvittävä. Itse Torni on yhä murtumaton, eikä heistä kenelläkään ole sellaisia voimia, joilla he saisivat sen portit aukeamaan. Sauron istuu siellä, Torninsa huipulla, ja _úlairi_ ovat hänen turvanaan. Epäilemättä hänellä on jossakin linnoituksen suojissa myös lihaa ja verta oleva henkivartiokaarti, jolle jäljellä olevat ruokavarat on säästetty. Mutta nekin loppuvat pian.

Päälliköt ovat kokoontuneet neuvottelemaan tilanteesta Barad-dûrin muurien ulkopuolelle, riittävälle etäisyydelle kuvottavasta löyhkästä.

"Me emme voi vain kiivetä Torniin ja vangita häntä", toteaa Elendil. "Se on lukittu ja vartioitu, ja Sauronilla itsellään on voimia, joilla hän pystyy puolustamaan itseään, vaikka kaikki hänen palvelijansa kaatuisivat kuolleina hänen jalkojensa juureen." 

"Nälkä ei ole ase Sauronia ja hänen sormusaaveitaan vastaan, kuten tiesimme jo käydessämme tähän yritykseen", jatkaa Gil-galad. "Me voisimme sytyttää Tornin tuleen, mutta en usko että mitkään liekit saisivat sitä tuhoutumaan kokonaan, ja tuskin ne vahingoittaisivat Sauroniakaan. Ei ole mitään keinoa, jolla saisimme hänet pakotettua ulos."

"Kuinka sitten pääsemme eteenpäin tästä tilanteesta?" 

"Sauron ei voi jäädä Torniinsa pitkäksi aikaa. Hänen kärsivällisyytensä on murenemassa. Jokainen vuosi täällä piirityksen keskellä on vähentänyt hänen valtaansa. Kaukaisissa etelän ja idän maissa ihmetellään jo nyt, mitä on tapahtumassa. Miksi mahtava Mordor on ollut jo pitkään hiljaa, eikä sen mustia palvelijoita ole näkynyt käskyttämässä alamaisia? Sauronin on paettava, tai hän joutuu huomaamaan, että hänen orjansa ovat hylänneet hänet ja löytäneet itselleen uudet kuninkaat. Piiritettynä on vaikea valloittaa maailma."

"Ja miten luulet hänen järjestävän paon? Hän ei pääse meidän piirimme läpi, sen hän tietää. Vai luuletko, että jossakin on vielä yksi salakäytävä?" Elendil kysyy.

"Salakäytävään minä en usko", Gil-galad toteaa, "sillä jos sellainen olisi, hän olisi jo käyttänyt sitä."

"Voimmeko sitten olla varmoja, että hän on yhä Tornissaan?" Isildur toteaa väliin. "Onko meistä kukaan nähnyt hänestä vilaustakaan koko tänä aikana? Kenties hän on mennyt jo aikoja sitten ja nauraa meille jostakin kaukaisesta turvapaikastaan."

Haltiapäälliköt katsahtavat häneen tavalla, josta Isildur arvaa, että hänen olisi pitänyt pysyä hiljaa ja tyytyä seuraamaan keskustelua sivusta. Selvästikään hän ei tiedä eikä ymmärrä kaikkea, mitä pitäisi.

"Hän on kyllä yhä Tornissaan, älä siitä huolehdi, Elendilin poika", Gil-galad toteaa. "Joillakin meistä on kyky vaistota hänen läsnäolonsa."

Isildur tulee ajatelleeksi Kolmea, joista kaksi on hänen tietojensa, tai arvauksiensa, mukaan ollut mukana sodassa: toinen Círdanilla, toinen Gil-galadilla itsellään. Mutta on sanottu, etteivät haltiat käytä niitä, koska ne ovat sidoksissa Sauronin sormukseen, ja sen vuoksi hän ei odottanut tuollaista vastausta. Hän ei kuitenkaan kysele haltioiden sormuksista enempää, sillä niihin liittyvät asiat eivät kuulu hänelle.

"Hyvä on, mutta kuten isäni kysyi, kuinka hän sitten kuvittelee pääsevänsä pakoon?"

"En pysty lukemaan hänen ajatuksiaan. Kenties hän tarjoaa meille jonkinlaista rauhansopimusta, jota tuskin voimme hyväksyä – ja sen hän hyvin tietää. Sen vuoksi uskon, että hän hyökkää vielä kerran, ja pian, ennen kuin hänen loput sotilaansa käyvät liian heikoksi, ja tulee itse alas sen hyökkäyksen turvin ja käyttää sitä hirvittävää voimaa, joka on hänen hallussaan. Hän ei usko sen pettävän, ja minun suurin pelkoni on, että hän on siinä oikeassa. Kovin koetus on meillä vielä edessäpäin."

Isildur oli jo ehtinyt toivoa, että voitto olisi lähellä, pelkkä ajan kysymys, mutta nähdessään Gil-galadin vakavat kasvot hän ymmärtää, että niin ei ole. Voitto on kyllä lähellä, mutta se on veitsenterällä, yhtä epävarma kuin sinä päivänä, jona he aloittivat marssin kohti sotaa. He ovat kulkeneet pitkän matkan ja ovat lähellä päätepistettä, mutta vasta siellä ratkeaisi, onko kaikki ollut turhaa.

* * *

Gil-galadin ennustus käy toteen. Päivä alkaa niin kuin mikä tahansa muukin päivä piirityksen aikana, mutta illan hämärtyessä tuntuu mustuus levittyvän painostavampana kuin pitkiin aikoihin, ja Orodruinin huipulta kuuluu pamauksia ja rätinää, ja punaisten tulten ryöppy saattelee ilmoihin synkän savupatsaan, mustan kuin myrskyä enteilevä ukkospilvi. Samalla näyttää itse Tornin huipulta leviävän verkkomaisia varjoja, jotka laskeutuivat alas, ja koko piiritetty kaupunki on pian kalsean sumun verhoama.

Sotilaat ovat sytyttäneet soihtuja ja tulia, mutta niiden tuomasta valosta on vähän apua eivätkä ne voi torjua kylmää kauhua, joka hiljalleen leviää linnoituksen ympärille kuin halla orastavalle pellolle, aikeenaan tuhota kaikki se, minkä he ovat suurella vaivalla sinne kylväneet. Elendur seisoo Thranduilin rinnalla, kun kylmä huuru ympäröi heidät, ja hän huomaa värisevänsä päästä jalkoihin.

"Hän on tulossa", Elendur sanoo, ja hänen äänensä tuntuu pysähtyvän kuin seinään raskaassa ilmassa.

"Vain Elbereth voi meitä nyt auttaa!" toteaa Thranduil.

Haltian ja ihmisen kädet puristuvat yhteen yön pimetessä heidän ympärillään.

Sauronin viimeiset sotilaat hyökkäävät Tornista musta viha kannoillaan. Heidän hyökkäyksellään on vain yksi tarkoitus: surmata niin monta Liiton sotilasta kuin mahdollista omasta kohtalostaan piittaamatta. Jättiläismäiset peikot ovat etulinjassa, ja niillä on käsissään valtavat tapparat, joilla ne kaatavat miehiä edestään kuin heinää. Niitä seuraavat kirveitä käyttävät kaukaisen idän raakalaismaiset ihmiset, suurimmat kaikista - ne, jotka Sauron on säästänyt tätä päivää varten. Eivätkä kaikki mustat númenorilaisetkaan ole kuolleet, vaan taitavimmat miekkamiehet elävät yhä ja ovat valmiit haastamaan _dúnedainin_ vielä viimeisen kerran. Tornin alaisista luolista hyökkää susien selässä ratsastavia valtavia örkkejä, ja heidän jälkeensä tummia eteläisiä sapeleineen. Taistelusta tulee katkera ja kova, eikä Elendur ehdi enää pelkäämään sitä hetkeä, jolloin itse Musta Ruhtinas saapuu, sillä epätoivoinen ja kiihkeä halu jäädä eloon täyttää hänen mielensä.

Viimein laskeutuvat _nazgûl_ , eikä niiden saapumista voi olla huomaamatta, vaikka ne ovat verhoutuneet yönmustiin kaapuihin ja ratsastavat vielä mustemmilla hevosilla. Ne viiltävät miehiltä jäseniä poikki kiitäessään tuulen nopeudella heidän ohitseen, ja ratsastavat edestakaisin, yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan läpi kaupungin, kunnes tie länsiportille ja siitä eteenpäin rotkon ylittävän sillan yli on selvä.

Elendur on saanut haavan kylkeensä, mutta hän tuskin huomaa sitä. Joku tarttuu häntä äkkiä takaapäin ja vetää syrjään, ja hetken hän kamppailee kauhuissaan vastaan, mutta lopettaa tajutessaan, että se on hänen isänsä. Isä tönäisee hänet kivenlohkareen taa, ja joukko sotilaita asettuu heidän ympärilleen suojaksi, jotta isä ja poika saavat vaihdettua tarvittavat sanat, ehkä viimeiset ikinä.

" _Senya_ ", isä sanoo raskaasti hengittäen. Hiki valuu hänen kalpeita kasvojaan pitkin kylmyydestä huolimatta ja hän tärisee holtittomasti. "Musta Ruhtinas on tulossa. _Nazgûl_ ovat järjestäneet hänelle tien, emmekä me voineet estää sitä, sillä ne ovat kai lakanneet pelkäämästä tulta. Mutta Gil-galad sanoo tietävänsä, minne Sauron on menossa, ja me lähdemme hänen peräänsä. Ehkä saamme hänet pysäytettyä, vaikka en osaa kuvitella miten. Sinä pysyt täällä ja teet selvää näistä pahan palvelijoista."

"Teen sen, minkä pystyn, _atarinya_."

"Totta puhuen, minä en usko selviäväni tästä hengissä. Olisin siksi halunnut sanoa sinulle vielä jotakin, mutta nyt en enää tiedä mitä. Elendur, sinä elät ja sinusta tulee hyvä kuningas, kävi tässä miten hyvänsä. Älä koskaan kuvittele mitään muuta."

"Minä, minä yritän…" Elendur menee sanattomaksi. Hän tarrautuu äkkiä isäänsä kuin olisi jälleen pikkulapsi, joka ei halua, että isä lähtee matkoilleen ja hylkää hänet, taas kerran.

"Olet aina ollut minulle rakas, _senya_ … Sinä olet parempi poika kuin mitä minunlaiseni mies on ansainnut. Minun on mentävä."

Hän työntää Elendurin kauemmas ja lähtee saman tien. Elendur katsoo hänen peräänsä kyynelten polttaessa hänen silmiään. Hän ei ehtinyt edes hyvästellä.

* * *

Viimein tulee hän, Sauron Petturi, Musta Ruhtinas, Pimeyden palvelija ja Morgothin oppipoika. Hän on suuri, valtavankokoinen, ainakin kahdesti pisimmän ihmismiehen mittainen, ja hän on pukeutunut gagaatinmustaan kiiltävään haarniskaan, joka näyttää kovemmalta kuin _mithril_ , eikä jätä mitään kohtaan hänen kehossaan vaille suojaa. Hänen kypärässään on terävät piikit ja silmikon takaa näkyy kaksi punahehkuista silmää, joiden katse saa kenet tahansa vajoamaan polvilleen kuin tulikuuma teräs olisi tämän juuri lävistänyt. Kädessään hänellä on valtava miekka, mutta hänen ei tarvitse käyttää sitä, sillä kaikki, niin omat kuin vihollisetkin, juoksevat pelon vallassa pois hänen tieltään, koska hän kantaa kauhun viittaa harteillaan.

Mikään tässä hahmossa ei muistuta sitä lumoavaa olentoa, jonka Ar-Pharazôn kerran toi mukanaan Númenoriin. Tämä hahmo huokuu pelkkää vihaa ja pahuutta. Hän ei hallitse hurmalla ja juonilla, vaan kauhulla.

Isildur katsoo Mustaa Ruhtinasta paikalleen jähmettyneenä, mutta kun Elendil huutaa häntä seuraamaan, elämä palaa hänen jalkoihinsa ja hän lähtee liikkeelle, rohkaistuneena ajatuksesta, että pian kaikki olisi ohi. He kaikki tuhoutuisivat, ja mitä pikemmin se tapahtuisi, sen parempi. Sen jälkeen ei olisi enää koskaan pelkoa, surua eikä kipua.

Sormusaaveet ratsastavat herransa vierellä ja jäljessä hevosillaan, ja estävät ketään tulemasta liian lähelle. Gil-galad ja Elendil ovat ensimmäisinä takaa-ajajien joukossa, Isildur seuraa isäänsä, ja Elrond ja Círdan tulevat Gil-galadin perässä. Heidän takanaan tulevat vielä uljaimmat _noldor_ -taistelijat, mutta mitä edes he kaikki yhdessä mahtaisivat suurinta pahaa vastaan?

He etenevät kohti Tuomiovuorta, koska siellä Sauronin voima on suurin ja kauhein, siellä missä hän on takonut Sormuksensa. Gil-galad käskee heitä pitämään kiirettä. Hän johtaa heitä säälimättä eteenpäin, säihkyen kirkkaana kuin tähti sotisovassaan. Edes Mordorin musta yö ei voi sammuttaa hänen loistettaan. Isildur miettii, ovatko he hulluja seuratessaan Sauronia hänen pahuutensa pesään, sillä juuri sinne Sauron haluaakin heidät johdattaa, jokaisen läntisten maiden suurimmista valtiaista, ja tuhota heidät siellä yksi kerrallaan. Heittäisikö hän heidät yksi kerrallaan Tuomivuoren tuliseen kitaan, vai iskisikö tuhkaksi yhdellä kamalalla miekansivalluksella? Teki hän sen miten hyvänsä, heidän tuhonsa odottaa siellä, elleivät he sitten jollakin ihmeellä saa Sauronia pysäytettyä ennen matkan päätä.

Vuori on jo aivan heidän edessään. Se jyrisee ja räiskähtelee ja värjää lieskoillaan yön punahehkuiseksi. Siellä täällä pitkin rinnettä leviää polttavia tulivirtoja, joita heidän on varottava. Glorfindel lähettää nuolen jousestaan, ja se kaataa yhden hevosista, joilla sormusaaveet ratsastavat. Círdan, Celeborn ja Galdor seuraavat Glorfindelin esimerkkiä, ja kohta ovat kaikki Sormusaaveet maassa paitsi niiden johtaja, ja niiden kulku käy vaivalloiseksi. Glorfindel, Celeborn ja Galdor ritareineen ryhtyvät ajamaan niitä takaa, ahdistavat ne sivuun tieltä, kohtaan jossa laavavirta katkaisee niiden etenemisen.

Sauron huomaa palvelijoidensa ahdingon, mutta ei pysähdy. Gil-galad ja Elendil juoksevat hänen perässään pitkin kapeaa polkua, joka lähtee kohoamaan loivasti vuoren rinnettä ylös. He ovat nopeampia kuin Sauron, jonka menoa suuri koko ja painava haarniska hidastavat. Isildur ei saata uskoa, että Gil-galad ja Elendil aikovat haastaa Sauronin kahdestaan. Hän katsoo Elrondiin, joka on hänen rinnallaan, mutta tämä ei selvästikään aio syöksyä kuninkaansa avuksi. Isildur ei tiedä, pystyisikö itse tekemään niin, jos isä käskisi hänet apuun.

Kohta Gil-galad ja Elendil ovat Sauronin edessä ja katkaisevat tältä tien. Vihollinen pysähtyy, ja luo punaista vihaa leiskuvan katseensa kuninkaisiin, jotka näyttävät uljailta, mutta toivottoman pieniltä ja mitättömiltä hänen edessään. Kuin pari pojanviikaria, jotka kuvittelevat voivansa kaataa teräkseen verhotun ritarin puumiekoillaan.

"Halajatte kuolemaa", sanoo Sauron äänellä, joka jyrisee kuin vuori. "Ja sen minä teille annan. Kumpi tahtoo ensin?"

"Erehdyt, Sauron!" huutaa Gil-galad hänelle. "Minä olen kohdannut sinut ennenkin, ja muistaakseni käännyit ja pakenit minua silloin. Tällä kertaa emme päästä sinua menemään."

Sauron heilauttaa valtavan miekkansa Gil-galadia kohti, mutta tämä väistää. Elendil rientää ystävänsä avuksi ja iskee Narsililla Sauronin käsivarteen. Haarniskasta lentää kipinä, mutta Sauron ei näytä vahingoittuvan. Sen sijaan hän kääntää tulisen katseensa Elendiliin. "Ja sinä sitten! Kurja kapinoiva rotta, joka pakeni laivaan, kun hänen kuninkaansa lähti sotaan. Ja sinä kutsut minua Petturiksi!"

"Kutsun, sillä jo Númenorissa oli niitä, jotka näkivät lävitsesi. Kaikkia sinä et koskaan saa puolellesi, et nyt, et koskaan!"

Miekat kalahtavat yhteen. Isildur ihmettelee sitä rohkeutta ja voimaa, joka saa Gil-galadin ja Elendilin hyökkäämään sekä torjumaan Sauronin tappavat iskut. Sauronin liikkeet ovat hitaat verrattuna kuninkaisiin, mutta voimaa hänen iskuissaan on niin paljon, että jos ne vain osuisivat, kumpikin kuolisi siihen paikkaan. Kuninkaiden iskut osuvat paremmin, mutta näyttävät tekevän vain vähän vahinkoa. Isildur seuraa taistelua paikalleen jähmettyneenä, pelosta ja ihmetyksestä tyrmistyneenä, mutta sitten hän äkkiä vaistoaa kylmän henkäyksen takanaan. Hän kääntyy nopeasti ja näkee sormusaaveiden kuninkaan tumman hahmon edessään. Kruununmallisen kypärän alla palavat punaiset silmät. Isildur kohottaa miekkansa.

"Parempi että pysyt minusta loitolla!" hän huutaa. "Yritit jo kerran, mutta sinä et minua saa."

"Voi hölmöä! Kaiken tämän jälkeen luulet vieläkin voivasi uhmata minua!" vastaa aavekuningas kolkolla äänellään.

Mutta aave liikkuu hitaasti, ikään kuin epäröiden. Hän tuntuu etsivän Sauronia, kuin kysyäkseen varmistusta sille, mitä Musta Herra haluaa päällikkönsä tekevän: surmatako tämä vihollinen vai ottaako tämä vangiksi. Isildur odottaa henkeään pidätellen, sillä hän ei voi muutakaan: miekka tuhoutuisi, jos hän iskisi sillä aavetta ja ilman sitä hän olisi kuoleman oma. Elendil ja Gil-galad taistelevat yhä Sauronin kanssa, mutta Isildur pystyy seuraamaan sitä vain silmänurkastaan. Círdania ja Elrondia tai muita haltioita ei näy. Isildur kuulee kuitenkin taistelun ääniä lähettyviltä – sormusaaveet ovat siis koonneet voimansa ja päättäneet kukistaa Elendilin ja Gil-galadin apujoukot.

Äkkiä Isildur kuulee hirveän metallisen karjaisun, ja hän kääntyy ja näkee Sauronin menettäneen miekkansa – jompikumpi on saanut sen iskettyä häneltä, ja melkein saman tien lentää välkkyvä Aeglos ilman halki, eikä se mene harhaan. Se iskeytyy suurella voimalla Sauronin paksuun haarniskaan ja uppoaa syvälle tämän rintakehään. Samalla hetkellä aave Isildurin edessä kiljaisee korvia riipivästi, niin että Isildur ei hetkeen kuule mitään. Aavekuningas ei riennä herransa avuksi, vaan perääntyy, pelästyneenä tästä oudosta käänteestä, jota ei odottanut. Sauron horjuu ja huojuu kuin puu myrskyn kourissa, mutta ei kaadu. Hänen silmänsä syttyvät entistä punaisempaan leiskuntaan, ja hän kohottaa mustan kätensä, ja nyt Isildur näkee, että käsi on syttynyt ja roihuaa kuin tulessa.

Sauron syöksyy eteenpäin ja tarraa palavalla kädellään Gil-galadiin. Gil-galad on avuton, kun Sauron nostaa hänet korkealle ilmaan. Elendil ei katso sitä sivusta, vaan iskee Narsilin Sauronin kylkeen, mutta se ei saa Mustaa Ruhtinasta hellittämään otettaan. Roihuava tuli lähtee leviämään Sauronin kädestä ja kohta liekit nuolevat haltiakuninkaan rintaa. Se on tulta, jota ei estä mikään haarniska, ei edes _mithrilistä_ tehty. Elendil ja Isildur katsovat avuttomina sivusta, kun haltiakuninkaan ruumis roihahtaa punaisiin liekkeihin. Tämä ei huuda, ei rimpuile, vaan ottaa vastaan sen, mikä on väistämätöntä. Elrond ja Círdan syöksyvät paikalle, mutta hekään eivät voi tehdä mitään. Kaikki on nopeasti ohi. Sauron viskaa roihuavan haltiakuninkaan maahan, ja samassa Gil-galadista on jäljellä vain kasa tuhkaa. Maasta kohoaa kevyt tuulenpyörre, joka pyyhkäisee tuhkan mukaansa ja lennättää sen kohti länttä.

Mutta haltiakuninkaan surma on verottanut Sauronin voimia. Tuli sammuu hänen kädestään ja punainen hehku hänen silmissään himmenee. Hän horjuu hetken ja yrittää löytää miekkansa, mutta hänen liikkeensä ovat liian hitaat. Elendil kohottaa Narsilin vielä yhteen, kuolettavaan iskuun. Hän sivaltaa sen syvälle Sauronin keskivartaloon, ja tämä painuu kaksinkerroin. Silti, kun kaikki vaikuttaa jo selvältä, Sauron kokoaa äkisti viimeiset voimansa ja tarttuu Elendiliin käsivarresta ja kaulasta, ja nostaa tämän maasta. Isildur kohottaa miekkansa, mutta hänen jalkansa ovat kuin lyijyä, ja samalla hetkellä kuuluu rusahdus, kun ihmisten kuninkaan niska murtuu. Sauron paiskaa Elendilin takaisin maahan kuin räsynuken, mutta sen tehtyään hän itsekin lyyhistyy maahan suurella ryminällä, kaatuu kyljelleen eikä enää liiku.

Muutaman hetken Isildur seisoo paikallaan lamaantuneena, mutta sitten hän syöksyy maassa makaavan isänsä luo.

" _Atar_? _Atar_?" Hän kääntää isänsä selälleen. Isildur ravistaa tätä varovasti, kutsuu uudelleen, mutta ei saa vastausta. Samalla hetkellä hän kuulee metallin kalahduksen, kun muutaman askeleen päässä lojuva Sauron liikauttaa valtavaa ruhoaan. Vihollinen siis elää yhä. Tietysti, eihän häntä voi tappaa. Hän kerää vain hetken voimiaan, ja sitten taas nousee ja iskee heidät muutkin kuoliaaksi tai polttaa tulisella kädellään. Mutta katsoessaan tuota kauheaa kättä, joka surmasi Gil-galadin ja hänen isänsä, Isildur huomaa siinä jotain. Hän muistaa jotakin tärkeää, mitä jossakin neuvonpidossa, jossain toisessa maailmassa, jonain toisena aikana, kerran puhuttiin.

Narsilin kahva pilkottaa hänen isänsä ruumiin alta, ja hän tarttuu siihen, mutta saa käteensä vain tyngän, elottoman palan terästä, josta kuun ja auringon valo on sammunut. Hän tuijottaa sitä hetken tyrmistyneenä, mutta puristaa sitten miekantyngän käteensä entistä varmempana.

Hän nousee ja ottaa vastahakoisen askelen lähemmäs Vihollista. Hän katsoo kättä, joka äsken loimusi tulen lailla, ja näkee siinä pilkahduksen kultaa, etusormessa. Se on siis Sormus, joka on otettava Sauronilta pois, sillä se on kaikkien hänen pahojen voimiensa alkulähde.

Isildur ottaa viimeisen askeleen, joka erottaa hänet olennosta, jota hän on vihannut ja pelännyt melkein koko ikänsä. Ja juuri sillä hetkellä Sauronin silmät avautuvat, ja hän luo Isilduriin tulisen katseensa. Sauron näkee hänet. Tietää, kuka hän on ja mitä hän on tullut tekemään.

Isildur survaisee miekantyngän Sauronin sormentyveen. Ja siinä samassa tapahtuu monta asiaa yhtä aikaa. Sauronin haarniska alkaa murentua palasiksi ritinöiden ja räiskähdysten säestämänä, ja samalla hetkellä kuuluu hirvittävä moniääninen tuskanvaikerrus, ei Sauronista itsestään, vaan tämän sormusaaveista. _Nazgûl_ pakenevat. Kun heidän herransa on poissa, on heidän olemassaolonsa vailla tarkoitusta. Ne haipuvat synkkinä henkinä ylös ja liitävät jonnekin kauas, mutta eivät länteen. Ja siinä missä Sauron hetki sitten makasi, on äkkiä vain kasa mustaa, murustunutta metallia, mutta joukossa on myös kirkasta hopeaa: Aeglosin kappaleet kaiken rojun keskellä. Isildur tuijottaa kasaa, ja varmemmaksi vakuudeksi hän nousee ja potkaisee sitä, ja se leviää ja katoaa maata peittävän kivipölyn ja tuhkan sekaan. Sauron on poissa, kuollut.

Tomun seasta pilkahtaa Sauronin sormus kirkkaana ja kultaisena. Isildur poimii sen käteensä, ja samassa hän parahtaa kivusta ja pudottaa sen takaisin maahan. Se oli tuskallisen kuuma ja poltti hänen kättään. Isildur ottaa Narsilin toiseen käteensä ja nostaa katkenneen terän kärjen varassa Sormuksen maasta. Hänen kätensä vapisee, mutta hän katsoo Sormusta tarkkaan. Se on suuri ja sileä kultainen rengas, johon on kaiverrettu kirjoitusmerkkejä Eregionin haltiakirjaimin. Samalla hetkellä tapahtuu jotain, mitä hän ei osannut odottaa: valonsäde lankeaa suoraan taivaasta ja saa Sormuksen kimaltamaan. Jossakin ylhäällä paistaa kuu. Sitä vuosikaudet peittänyt pilviverho on äkisti repeytynyt.

Valo on palannut. Sauronin valta on päättynyt. Varjo loittonee.

Hän kuulee haltioiden vaimeat askeleet. Elrond laskeutuu maahan hänen viereensä ja katsoo Sormusta. Äkkiä Isildur muistaa kultaisen rasian, jota on kantanut ketjussa mukanaan, ja kaivaa sen esiin hieman vaivalloisesti kipeällä kädellään. Hän avaa sen, varistaa maahan siellä olleet hiuskiehkurat ja asettaa varovasti Sormuksen rasian sisään.

"Isildur?" hän kuulee Elrondin sanovan.

Isildur napauttaa rasian kiinni ja pujottaa sen paitansa alle. Hän ei halua puhua nyt kenenkään kanssa. Hän haluaa vain palata isänsä luokse ja olla rauhassa.

Mutta haltia on armoton. "Isildur? Ymmärrät varmaan, että et voi ottaa sitä itsellesi."

Isildur huokaa. "Miksi en voisi?"

"Sinun pitää viedä se Sammath Nauriin ja pudottaa se Orodruinin tuleen. Sormus pitää tuhota."

"Miksi pitäisi? Minä haluan pitää sen. Minä iskin sen Sauronin kädestä. Minä otin sen hyvitykseksi siitä kaikesta pahasta, minkä hän on minulle tehnyt. Se on sentään pieni maksu, veriraha isästäni ja veljestäni."

Elrond on hetken hiljaa. "Moni meistä ansaitsisi hyvityksen Sauronilta. Siitäkin huolimatta minun on neuvottava sinua hylkäämään tämä esine. Muistat varmasti mitä puhuimme. Hänen voimansa perustui tuohon Sormukseen, kuten näit. Se kaikkosi heti, kun hän joutui siitä eroon. Mutta Sormus on yhä olemassa, ja sen myötä Sauronin voima kytee edelleen maailmassa. Se voi olla vaaraksi."

Isildur on liian uupunut väitelläkseen asiasta. "Olkoon, mutta minä en pelkää sitä", hän toteaa. "Elrond, olen väsynyt ja haluaisin olla hetken yksin."

Isildur kääntyy ja katsoo isänsä ruumista. Ehkä isä elää vielä. Tämä on vahva, niin vahva, ettei Isildur ole koskaan kuvitellut tämän voivan kuolla, ei oikeasti. Hän haluaa mennä isänsä luo, mutta nyt Círdankin asettuu hänen viereensä, koskettaa hänen olkapäätään eikä päästä häntä menemään.

"Sammath Naur on aivan tuossa lähellä. Nyt olisi hyvä tilaisuus hankkiutua siitä eroon. Sinun tarvitsee vain heittää se Tuomiorotkoon, ja silloin Sauronin paha voima on lopullisesti poissa, ja kaikki mitä hän on Sormuksensa avulla rakentanut, murtuu ja katoaa maan päältä. Vaikka oletkin väsynyt, neuvon sinua silti kuuntelemaan. Saatat vielä katua, jos jätät tämän nyt tekemättä."

Isildur ei saata uskoa, että haltiat käyvät hänen kimppuunsa tällaisella hetkellä. Hänen kärsivällisyytensä on lopussa. "Sanot, että kaikki mitä Sauron on rakentanut, hajoaa ja katoaa, jos Sormus tuhotaan. Eikö koko tämä pahuuden tyyssija ole hänen luomustaan? Miten meille kävisi, ja koko armeijalle, jos Sormus tuhottaisiin nyt? Eikö tämä koko maa tuhoutuisi, ja me sen myötä?"

"En tiedä varmuudella, mitä silloin tapahtuu", Círdan sanoo. "Tiedän vain sen, että toisinaan suuret uhraukset johtavat monin verroin suurempaan palkintoon."

Haltioiden viisastelu tällaisella hetkellä on Isildurille liikaa. Hän ponkaisee ylös maasta ja tuijottaa heitä hurjistuneena. "Suuri uhraus tosiaan! Hulluutta se olisi! Saattaa meidät kaikki kuolemaan kaiken tämän jälkeen! Minä en tee sitä! Sitä paitsi tämä Sormus on minun! Minä otin sen! Minä olen se, joka uskalsi antaa Sauronille lopullisen kuoliniskun, joten se kuuluu minulle. Sinä näit sen Elrond – se on kaunis esine, kaikista Sauronin töistä ainut kaunis. Varmaan haluaisit sen itsellesi, ja yrität sen vuoksi puhua minut luopumaan siitä! Olen kuullut tarpeeksi!"

Isildur kääntyy ja menee isänsä luo. Hän ei vieläkään kykene ymmärtämään, mitä on tapahtunut. Hän katsoo isänsä rauhallisia kasvoja, ja hänen ihmeekseen tämä näyttää taas nuorelta. Väsymys ja uurteet ovat pyyhkiytyneet pois hänen kasvoiltaan. Samalla hän kuitenkin tietää varmuudella, että isä on poissa. Jäljellä on vain ruumis. Varovasti hän irrottaa isänsä kypärän. Hiukset ovat syvän hopeiset ja Elendilmir on yhä hänen otsallaan, mutta kiven säihke on sammunut.

Haltiat seisovat rinnatusten vähän matkan päässä ja katsovat hämmentyneinä tätä ihmistä, joka päätti hetken mielijohteesta ottaa Sauronin Sormuksen itselleen. Tätä he eivät nähneet ennalta eivätkä osanneet siihen varautua.

"Ereinion aikoi ajaa Sauronin mahdollisimman ylös, kohti Sammath Nauria, ja hänen tarkoituksenaan oli, että me kaataisimme hänet ja heittäisimme hänet Sormuksineen Tuomiorotkoon, niin ettei kukaan joutuisi koskemaan siihen", Elrond toteaa. "Mutta Sauron oli liian vahva. Eikä tämä ole hyvä asia. Isildurin ei olisi pitänyt koskea siihen eikä edes katsoa sitä. Sormus on vaarallinen. Kenties se ehti jo kahlita hänet. Tiedämme menneisyydestä, että varsinkin ihmiset ovat alttiita Sauronin lumolle."

"Gil-galadin suunnitelma ei ollut ongelmaton." Círdan toteaa. "Sauronin voima kasvoi, mitä lähemmäs Tuomiorotkoa etenimme. Gil-galad tiesi kyllä, että saattaisimme epäonnistua, mutta hän uskoi, että jokin ratkaisu löytyisi. Hänen täytyi uskoa siihen, sillä muutenhan koko sota olisi ollut mieletön. Ja ainakin olemme ottaneet ensimmäisen ja vaikeimman askeleen: olemme saaneet Sormuksen pois Sauronilta."

"Mutta se ei ole turvassa Isildurin käsissä."

"Se ei ole turvassa kenenkään käsissä. Silti, jonkun muun käsissä se voisi olla vielä huomattavasti vaarallisempi", Círdan toteaa ja luo Elrondiin merkitsevän katseen.

"Siitäkin huolimatta se pitäisi tuhota minusta nyt heti, kun olemme täällä. Ei se ainakaan onnea hänelle tuo, eikä meille muillekaan."

"Olet oikeassa, mutta emme voi ottaa sitä häneltä väkisin. Hän otti sen omakseen, verirahaksi, niin kuin hän sanoi, ja hänellä oli siihen oikeus. Ja kuulit hänen huolensa. Sormuksen tuhoaminen luultavasti saisi aikaan tuhoa ja hävitystä laajemminkin tässä maassa. Turvallisinta olisi vetää armeijat pois Mordorista ennen kuin tämä esine hävitetään. Kenties ei ole tarkoitettu, että Sormus tuhottaisiin juuri nyt, kun me olemme täällä."

Elrond on hiljaa ja pohtii, onko tämä niitä hetkiä, joita hän myöhemmin katuisi, vai niitä, joita hän muistelisi tuntien helpotusta siitä, että teki oikean päätöksen vaikeassa tilanteessa.

"Elrond? Ymmärrät varmasti, ettei tämä asia ole enää sinun käsissäsi. Polku on valittu, mutta mitä sen päässä on, sitä kukaan ei näe ennalta", Círdan jatkaa.

"Ehdotat siis, että annamme asian olla?"

"Me tulimme tähän sotaan ihmisten avuksi, ja olemme auttaneet heidät niin pitkälle kuin pystymme. Ihminen otti Sormuksen itselleen, joten loppu on heidän käsissään. Muista, Elrond, että Keski-Maa ei ole enää meidän kotimme. Se on ihmisten koti, tai ainakin siitä on tulossa sellainen. Tämä Liitto tullaan tuntemaan Viimeisenä Liittona, sillä tästä eteenpäin joutuvat ihmiset kohtaamaan vihollisensa yksin ilman meidän apuamme. Kenties ihmiset vielä tuhoavat Sormuksen. Tai kenties se tuhoaa heidät. Vain aika näyttää, niin kuin ihmisillä on tapana sanoa."

"Mutta minäkin olen osaksi ihminen", Elrond toteaa.

"Sitten se on myös sinun huolesi, Elrond. Mutta vain osaksi."

Haltiat kävelevät pois. Heidän Korkea Kuninkaansa on poissa, eikä toista tule hänen tilalleen. Mutta he ovat myös saaneet jotain, millä voivat korvata osan siitä mahdista, jonka Gil-galad vei mennessään: Vilya, Nenya ja Narya ovat viimein vapaat Vihollisen tahdosta. 

* * *

Elendur näkee isänsä jo kaukaa. Hän juoksee tämän luo niin lujaa kuin pystyy, välittämättä kipeästä ja verta vuotavasta kyljestään. Vihollinen on kuollut, sen he ovat jo tajunneet, sillä kaikki örkit, peikot ja pedot pakenivat, ja suurin osa muistakin hänen palvelijoistaan menetti äkkiarvaamatta halunsa taistella. Osa Sauronin ihmisistä heittäytyi maahan ja anoi armoa, mutta jotkut mustat númenorilaiset jatkoivat yhä taistelua. Heitä oli kuitenkin vähän, eikä kestänyt pitkään, kun heidätkin saatiin kukistettua.

Taistelu on ohi. Ja sota on päättynyt, mutta Elendur ei pysty ajattelemaan sitä vielä. 

Thranduil on lähtenyt hänen kanssaan etsimään eloonjääneitä Tuomiovuorelta, mutta kun he lopulta löytävät isän ja isoisän, haltia jättäytyy kauemmas. Elendur näkee Elendilin makaavan maassa liikkumatta ja suru valtaa hänet. Hän rientää isänsä viereen ja kietoo kätensä tämän ympärille.

"Elendur!" isä huudahtaa kyyneltensä lomasta ja rutistaa häntä lujaa.

Sanoja ei ole eikä niitä tarvita. Kumpikin saa kuitenkin jonkinlaista lohtua siitä, että edes he kaksi selvisivät viimeisestä taistelusta hengissä. Muutamien pitkien hetkien kuluttua isä nousee maasta ja huomaa samalla, että hänellä on verta käsissään.

"Sinä olet haavoittunut", hän toteaa.

"Ei se ole mitään, _atarinya_ ", Elendur sanoo, mutta hänen olonsa on heikko, ja nyt kun kaikki on ohi, hänestä tuntuu, että vajoaisi mieluiten maahan niille sijoilleen ja nukkuisi, kunnes kaikki tuska olisi poissa.

"Minä autan sinut leiriin, _senya_."


	43. Arvoituksia

Sota on ohi, mutta Isildur ei lähde heti pois Mordorista. Vaikka Elendur olisi kunnossa, hän ei silti lähtisi, sillä hän haluaa ensin katsoa, mitä Sauron on jättänyt jälkeensä ja päättää, mitä sille tulisi tehdä.

Barad-dûrin torni on tehty mustaa taikuutta käyttämällä, mutta kun Isildur kulkee sen ympäri ja tarkastelee rakennusta kääpiö Dúrinin kanssa, he tulevat siihen tulokseen, että sen voi purkaa ihmisten voimin. Mikä taika sitä pitikin koossa, on selvästi rauennut, sillä Tornin seinässä näkyy jo halkeamia ja murenevaa kiveä.

"Tämä linnoitus hajotettakoon palasiksi niin, ettei jää kiveä kiven päälle", Isildur sanoo _dúnedain-_ sotilaille, jotka ovat seuranneet häntä. "Ja niin tehtäköön kaikille muillekin rakennuksille, joita Mordorin maasta löytyy, paitsi Portille. Sitä me vahvistamme entisestään, ja rakennamme sen laidoille korkeat vartiotornit, jotta yksikään vihollinen ei sitä kautta pääse palaamaan tähän kirottuun maahan."

Eräs kuninkaansa puheesta haltioitunut nuori sotilas potkaisee rumaa kivipatsasta, joka on pystytetty linnoituksen pihaan ja satuttaa varpaansa.

"Malttakaa vielä hetki", Isildur sanoo. "Ennen kuin purkutyöt aloitetaan, minä aion mennä sisään Mustaan Torniin ja katsoa mitä Vihollinen on kätkenyt sinne."

"Minua tuo paikka ei houkuttele", Dúrin sanoo. "Pahuuden muisto asuu näissä kivissä, ja mitä tahansa sisällä onkin, se ei ole ainakaan tätä kauniimpaa."

"Teen sen uteliaisuuttani", Isildur toteaa. "Seuratkoon minua ne, jotka uskaltavat."

"Viisaus ja uskallus eivät aina käy yksiin", sanoo Meneldil. "Minä ja poikani olemme nähneet tarpeeksi ja palaamme leiriin."

"Tee niin kuin tahdot", Isildur toteaa. 

Lopulta hänen kanssaan Mustaan Torniin menevät Ohtar, Carastion ja muutamia ritareita sekä Dúrin hetken emmittyään. Uteliaisuus ja kiinnostus kivityötä kohtaan kaiketi saivat kääpiökuninkaan muuttamaan mielensä.

Torni on melkein pilkkopimeä. Pienet ikkunat on peitetty rautaluukuin. Heillä on mukanaan soihtuja, mutta ne palavat kituliaasti. Ilma Tornissa on paksua ja raskasta hengittää, vaikka lämmintä siellä ei ole. He tutkivat ensimmäisen kerroksen aulaa. He eivät odota kohtaavansa enää vihollisia, sillä jos joku jäikin tänne Sauronin poistuttua, tämä on varmasti jättänyt piilopaikkansa aikaa sitten. He pitävät silti miekkoja käsissään, sillä koskaan ei voi olla liian varma.

Lattialla on kaikenlaista rojua ja roskaa, joka rasahtelee heidän saappaidensa alla. He eivät välitä katsoa tarkemmin, minkälaisen aineksen päällä kävelevät. He löytävät pian suuren oviaukon, joka johtaa valtavaan kivisaliin, jossa Sauron kaiketi piti hovia ja jakoi käskyjään ja tuomioitaan. Sen päässä on musta rautainen valtaistuin, suurin mitä he ovat koskaan nähneet. Se on karu ja vailla koristuksia, mutta sen selkänojaan on isketty muutama korkea piikki, joiden kärkiin on keihästetty erilaisten olentojen päitä. Isildur pohtii, kuuluivatko ne kenties päälliköille, jotka rohkenivat kyseenalaistaa herransa käskyjä ja menettivät päänsä varoituksena muille.

Kaikkialla salin lattialla lojuu joko nälkään tai väkivaltaan kuolleiden örkkien raatoja ja haju on lähes pyörryttävä. Suuret mustat pilarit nousevat korkeuksiin, ja arvatenkin sali on joskus herättänyt suurta pelkoa ja kunnioitusta Vihollisen palvelijoiden keskuudessa, mutta nyt se on vain autio, hylätty halli, eikä aiheuta vierailijoissa muuta kuin vastenmielisyyttä.

Ohtar ja Carastion valittavat ja sanovat saaneensa paikasta tarpeekseen. Isildur haluaa kuitenkin nähdä enemmän. Hän etsii määrätietoisesti portaita, joita pitkin pääsee Tornin huipulle. Hän löytää niitä etsiessään joitakin kammioita, mutta ei yhtäkään sellaista, jota voisi käyttää lepäämiseen tai virkistymiseen, edes minkäänlaista ruokailutilaa ei Tornissa näytä olevan. Mutta miksi olisikaan? Sauron ei ollut elävä olento niin kuin ihmiset, haltiat tai kääpiöt, ja mitkään ruumiilliset tarpeet tuskin ilmaantuivat häiritsemään hänen keskittymistään pahuuden töihin. Örkeillä ja muilla elävillä lienee ollut muonavarasto jossakin muualla kuin Tornissa.

Kompasteltuaan ja törmäiltyään vielä hetken pimeyden keskellä Isildur löytää portaikon valtaistuinsalin takaa. Hän astuu ensimmäisille askelmille välittämättä Ohtarin vastalauseista. Aseenkantaja ei haluaisi seurata isäntäänsä, mutta uskollisuus tätä kohtaan on niin vahva, ettei hän tohdi kieltäytyäkään. Carastion pyytää, ettei hänen tarvitsisi nousta Torniin, ja Isildur antaa hänelle luvan jäädä alas Dúrinin ja ritareiden kanssa.

Kultainen rasia roikkuu ketjussa Isildurin paidan alla, ja tuntuu oudon raskaalta kantaa. Jokainen askelma ylös on vaikeampi ottaa, ja kipu hänen oikeassa kämmenessään yltyy. Sormus poltti käden ihon rikki, kun hän koski siihen ensimmäisen kerran. Nyt kämmen on niin kipeä, että hänen on koko ajan varottava, ettei se osu mihinkään. Elrond katsoi palovammaa aiemmin ja sanoi, että se paranisi hitaasti, koska sen on aiheuttanut musta noituus, eikä käsi ehkä tulisi koskaan entiselleen. Elrondilla ei ole sodassa mukana välineitä sellaisen vamman parantamiseen, ja sen vuoksi hän kehotti Isilduria palaamaan Rivendelliin heti kun hänen velvollisuutensa sallisivat. Kenties haltialaaksosta löytyisi apu.

Mutta mitkään vaivat eivät saa nyt Isilduria pysähtymään. Uteliaisuus ajaa häntä nousemaan ylöspäin portaan toisensa jälkeen, ja loputtomalta tuntuneen kapuamisen jälkeen he ovat viimein huipulla. Huone on karu, mutta hieman valoisampi kuin alakerrokset, eikä ilma ole niin tunkkainen ja raskas. Täällä ikkunat ovat avoimet ja ne ovat korkealla, mutta kun Isildur kurkottaa hän pystyy katsomaan niistä alas. Hän näkee hyvin leirin ja kentän, jolla he taistelivat monia vuosia, ja tiet joita pitkin he kuljettivat muonaa ja aseita. Täällä Sauron on siis seisonut ja seurannut taistelujen etenemistä ja ollut hyvin perillä tapahtumista. Kun Isildur katsoo länteen, hän näkee kirkkaan, valkean välähdyksen siellä, missä hänen oma torninsa kohoaa. Kenties juuri sinä vuonna, kun Minas Ithil nousi korkeuksiinsa, Sauron ymmärsi, että osa númenorilaisista eli yhä. Siitä asti hän luultavasti valmistautui sotaan, kokosi joukkojaan vaivihkaa ja valmisteli yllätyshyökkäystä.

Isildur pujottaa käden paitansa alle ja koskettaa kultaista rasiaa. Rasia tuntuu lämpimältä hänen sormissaan. Hänen tekee mieli ottaa Sormus esiin ja katsoa sitä, ehkä kokeilla miltä se tuntuisi hänen sormessaan. Hän janoaa saada tietää tämän aseen salaisuuden. Mihin sen voima perustuu? Mitä se tekee kantajalleen? Tekeekö se tästä vahvemman, ylivoimaisen niin ruumiltaan kuin mieleltään? Parantaako se aisteja, niin että sitä käyttävä saattaa nähdä ja kuulla tarkasti peninkulmien päähän, jopa toisen ajatuksiin asti? Pystyisikö sen avulla istuttamaan omia aikeitaan toisen mieleen? Tekisikö se omistajastaan sellaisen, jota kuka tahansa oli valmis seuraamaan mihin tahansa, toteuttamaan jokaisen hänen käskynsä olipa se miten mieletön hyvänsä?

Sauron on poissa, mutta itä ja etelä ovat täynnä ihmisiä ja muita olentoja, jotka vaalivat hänen muistoaan. Voisiko Isildur Sormuksen avulla käännyttää pimeyden kansat puolelleen, niin ettei koko Keski-Maassa, itäisiä maata ja Haradia myöten, olisi enää ketään, joka vastustaisi häntä? Ei enää ketään, joka hautoisi pahoja aikeita, vaan kaikki olisivat puhdassydämisiä, kunnioittaisivat _valaria_ , haluaisivat oppia uutta _dúnedainilta_ ja haltioilta ja tulla yhtä viisaiksi kuin Númenorin kansa oli sen aamunkoitossa.

Voisiko Isildur tehdä Keski-Maasta uuden Númenorin?

"Teidän korkeutenne? Ehkä on jo aika palata."

Isildur hätkähtää kuullessaan Ohtarin äänen. Hän ehti jo unohtaa, että poika on Tornissa hänen kanssaan. Hän ei halua Ohtarin näkevän Sormusta. Ja sitä paitsi, hän tietää rasiaa avaamattakin, että se on vielä liian kuuma. Hänen olisi annettava sen olla kunnes se jäähtyisi. Hän ei halua vahingoittaa käsiään enää enempää.

Hän laskeutuu portaat alas Ohtarin perässä. Jokaisella askeleella hänen halunsa kokeilla Sormusta vähenee. Mitä hän oikein edes ajatteli? Hän otti Sormuksen muistoksi, perintökalleudeksi suvulleen. Hänen ei ole tarkoitus käyttää sitä, sillä mitä hän muka tietää Sormuksista ja niiden voimista? Kuinka sitä edes käytetään, ja minkälaista mustaa taikuutta sen käyttö mahtaa vaatia? Sitä paitsi, hänellä on aivan riittävästi tekemistä siinä, että saa asiat kuntoon läntisissä maissa nyt, kun sota on ohi. Olisi sulaa hulluutta sekaantua myös etelän ja idän asioihin.

* * *

Liiton armeija on saapunut Minas Ithiliin juhliakseen voittoa. Paikalla ovat _dúnedain_ , kääpiöt ja pohjalaiset, mutta haltioista suurin osa lähtenyt takaisin kotiinsa. Elrond vei mennessään Isildurin terveiset Marillëlle ja Valandilille ja lupauksen pikaisesta paluusta. Isildur lähtisi pohjoiseen heti, kun saisi asiat Etelä-Valtakunnassa järjestykseen.

Thranduil on kuitenkin tullut joukkoineen Minas Ithiliin, ainoana haltioiden valtiaista. Ciryon ihmettelee tätä, mutta arvelee, että Thranduilin salohaltioilla saattaa olla Ithilienissä sukulaisia. Ehkä haltiakuningas on tullut, koska yrittää saada osan Ithilienin haltioista muuttamaan kanssaan Suureen Vihermetsään, täydentämään sodassa huvennutta kansaansa. Ithilienin salohaltiat eivät olleet mukana Dagorladilla tai Barad-dûrin piirityksessä, koska heidän joukkonsa on pieni, eikä heillä ole koskaan ollut vahvaa johtajaa eikä aseitakaan. He auttoivat kuitenkin sodan aikana Minas Ithilissä tuomalla yrttejä haavoittuneille ja neuvomalla parantajia. Kenties jotkut heistä ovat valmiit ottamaan Thranduilin uudeksi herrakseen ja jättämään etelän. Se tekee Ciryonin vähän surulliseksi, sillä hän on aina pitänyt herkkäsieluisista salohaltioista ja näiden läsnäolosta kotimetsässään, vaikka nämä ovatkin yleensä pysyneet omissa oloissaan ja suostuneet tapaamaan ihmisiä vain harvoin.

Ciryon ja Aratan valmistelevat juhlaa. Aratan puhuu koko ajan siitä, kuinka pääsee kohta taas näkemään Melethilin. Voitonjuhlan sijaan hänen ajatuksensa ovat hääjuhlassa, ja siinä, mitä siellä syötäisiin ja juotaisiin, ketkä esiintyisivät siellä, ja olisiko väärin jättää Meneldil kutsumatta. Ciryon kuuntelee veljensä suunnitelmia kasvavan kärsimättömyyden vallassa. Aratan alkaa olla pahempi kuin kaikki heidän hössöttävät sukulaisrouvansa yhteensä.

"Oletko sinä nähnyt isää ja Elenduria tänään?" Ciryon kysyy, kun he laskevat viinitynnyreitä kellarissa ja arvioivat menekkiä. "Ovatko he vieläkin niin väsyneitä, etteivät jaksa yhtään auttaa meitä kahta?"

"Elendur varmaan lepää vielä. Kuulit mitä Thranduil sanoi. Vaikka veljemme haava on jo parantunut, hän on yhä uupunut jouduttuaan taistelemaan _nazgûlin_ kanssa. Hän tarvitsee aikaa toipuakseen entiselleen."

"Minä luulin, että _nazgûl_ olivat Orodruinilla viimeisen taistelun aikana ja Elendur Barad-dûrissa. Ja mistä alkaen Thranduil on ollut parantaja? Minä olen totta puhuen aika yllättynyt siitä, että hän tuli tänne juhlimaan sen sijaan, että olisi palannut omaan metsäänsä ja juhlinut siellä omalla tavallaan."

"No, hän on haltia… kuka haltioista ottaa selvän? Mutta minä luotan hänen sanaansa. Niin, mistä puhuimmekaan? Minä todellakin haluan Dorwinionin viiniä meidän häihimme. Kuulin kuinka Thranduilin salohaltiat kehuivat sitä, ja jos he pitävät siitä, sen täytyy olla todella laadukasta."

Ciryon saa tarpeekseen. Hän päättää mennä itse katsomaan, missä isä on. Isällä on kaiketi jonkinlainen haava kädessään, mutta sen ei pitäisi estää häntä osallistumasta valmisteluihin. Sitä paitsi, isä on nyt Korkea Kuningas, mahtavin valtias koko Keski-Maassa, eikä Ciryon millään voisi järjestää juhlaa kuulematta hänen mielipidettään. 

* * *

Isildur istuu kirjoituspöytänsä ääressä ja tutkii esinettä, jonka otti Sauronilta maksuksi menetyksistään. Nyt hänellä on viimein mahdollisuus tarkastella sitä huolella, oman kotinsa rauhassa. Hän on lukinnut oven varmuuden vuoksi. 

Sormus tuntuu vieläkin hieman lämpimältä, mutta nyt Isildur pystyy pitämään sitä kämmenellään ilman tuskaa. Hän näkee Sormuksen pinnassa punahehkuisia kirjaimia, mutta hän ei ymmärrä kieltä. Mordorin mustaa kieltä se varmasti on, sillä sanat kuulostavat karkeilta, ja arvatenkin sanovat jotain pahaa. Kirjaimet ovat kuitenkin Eregionin haltioiden kirjaimistoa. Tuskin Mordorin kielessä edes on omia kirjoitusmerkkejä tai jos on, niitä olisi mahdotonta kaivertaa näin siroksi kirjoitukseksi.

Kenties Isildurin muisti valehtelee, mutta hän voisi vannoa, että Sormus oli paljon suurempi silloin, kun se oli vielä Sauronin sormessa. Nyt Sormus näyttää siltä, että se voisi olla hänelle itselleen juuri sopiva, ilman että jäisi jumiin tai putoaisi pois.

Ajattelematta asiaa sen enempää, Isildur pujottaa Sormuksen vasemman kätensä etusormeen, ja melkein saman tien, kun kultainen pinta koskettaa hänen ihoaan, tuskan aalto lyö hänen lävitseen, niin nopeasti ja yllättäen, ettei hän voi olla parkaisematta kivusta. Kipu säteilee sormesta ympäri hänen kehoaan sykäyksin etenevänä poltteena, ja saa hänet taittumaan kaksin kerroin. Hän putoaa tuolilta, joka kaatuu lattiaan kovalla kolahduksella. Hetkeen hän ei kykene tekemään muuta kuin makaamaan käpertyneenä maassa, ollen varma kuolemastaan, kunnes jokin järjen ääni saa hänet ojentamaan oikean kätensä ja tempaisemaan Sormuksen irti. Tuska kaikkoaa saman tien. Hän makaa selällään lattialla, ymmärtämättä täysin mitä juuri tapahtui. Hän tajuaa etäisesti, että joku on oven takana ja hakkaa sitä vimmatusti.

Kestää hetken ennen kuin hän pääsee ylös. Hän on ihmeissään huomatessaan, ettei Sormus jättänyt minkäänlaista jälkeä hänen sormeensa, vaikka aiheutti silmitöntä kipua. Hän asettaa esineen varoen takaisin kultaiseen rasiaan, joka roikkuu edelleen ketjussa hänen kaulassaan. Hän ei ainakaan vielä ole keksinyt Sormukselle parempaakaan säilytyspaikkaa. On tärkeää, ettei se huku tai päädy kenenkään toisen käsiin. Siksi on parasta, että se on Isildurin ulottuvilla kaiken aikaa.

Hän vetää syvään henkeä ja menee sitten avaamaan oven. Siellä on Ciryon, tohkeissaan kuten yleensä. " _Atar_ , mitä tapahtui? Oletko sinä kunnossa? Miksi ovi oli lukossa?"

"Ei minulla ole hätää. Mitä asiaa sinulla on?"

Isildur päästää Ciryonin sisään. Tämä huomaa kaatuneen tuolin. " _Atar_? Oletko sinä varmasti kunnossa? Minusta kuulosti siltä kuin sinulla olisi ollut jokin hätänä. Olin juuri lähdössä hakemaan apua."

"Kuten näet, minä olen aivan kunnossa." Isildur sanoo ja nostaa tuolin harmissaan siitä, että Ciryon sattui paikalle juuri sillä hetkellä. Ciryonilla on totisesti taito olla väärässä paikassa väärään aikaan. Isildur ei halua kertoa Sormuksesta kenellekään, ei ainakaan vielä. Hän ei halua huhujen leviävän, tai kohta koko kansa vaatisi nähdä Sormuksen, ja joku voisi yrittää napata sen itselleen. Hän toivoo, että Ciryon jättäisi aiheen. "Mitä sinä haluat?"

"Johtuiko se kädestäsi?" Ciryon jatkaa ja katsahtaa Isildurin oikeaan käteen, johon on kääritty side. Se on vieläkin kipeä, ja haavasta tihkuu verensekaista nestettä, vaikka hän on hautonut sitä yrteillä niin kuin Elrond kehotti. "Eikö mestari Elrondkaan pystynyt parantamaan sitä?"

"Se on vaikea vamma", Isildur toteaa, helpottuneena siitä, että Ciryon on tehnyt omat johtopäätöksensä. "Mutta kenties Rivendellissä siihen löytyy parannus."

"Sait sen taistelussa Sauronia vastaan, tai niin olen kuullut. Sanotaan, että sinä annoit hänelle kuoliniskun."

"En olisi päässyt antamaan minkäänlaista iskua, elleivät Gil-galad ja isoisäsi olisi kaataneet häntä ensin maahan. Heidän ansiostaan Sauron kohtasi loppunsa, enkä halua viedä heiltä sitä kunniaa. Mutta minä en välittäisi puhua siitä sen enempää."

"Minä ymmärrän. Sen on täytynyt olla kauheata. En pysty kuvittelemaankaan, enkä edes haluaisi kuvitella. Mutta sanat eivät riitä kuvaamaan onneani siitä, että sinä selvisit."

Isildur taputtaa poikaansa olalle terveellä kädellään. "Ja minä olen onnellinen, että sinä selvisit", hän sanoo. "Tiedät kyllä, että olen joskus epäillyt sinua, mutta nyt huomaan, että kaikki epäilykseni ovat olleet turhia. Olet osoittanut arvosi."

"Kun ajattelin sitä, millainen nuorempana olin, ymmärrän epäilysi täysin. Enkä minä kanna kaunaa siitä, että kielsit minulta asioita, joita olisin halunnut. Sanoit kerran, että jonakin päivänä tulisin ja kiittäisin sinua. Nyt se päivä on koittanut. Kiitän sinua, koska en usko, että olisin nyt elossa, jos olisit antanut minun tehdä kaiken mieleni mukaan. En minä osannut pelätä silloin sotaa, enkä olisi koskaan oppinut puolustamaan itseäni ja kansaani, ellet olisi pakottanut minua oppimaan."

"Tämän vuoksi sinä siis pyrit huoneeseeni? Minä arvasin, että sen täytyy olla jotain tärkeää", Isildur sanoo hymyillen, vaikka tietääkin, ettei Ciryon häntä sen vuoksi etsinyt.

"Niin, ja oikeastaan toivoin myös, että kertoisit mielipiteesi juhlavalmisteluista."

"Vai niin? No, kunhan tarjolla on riittävästi ruokaa ja juomaa, minä olen tyytyväinen."

Ciryon haluaa kuitenkin viedä hänet juhlasaliin katsomaan ovatko pöydät hänen mielestään sopivasti järjestetyt ja onko hänestä oikein ripustaa myös Thranduilin lippu seinälle.

* * *

Elendur istuu juhlassa Thranduilin rinnalla. Ehkä syynä on liika viini, mutta hän ei välitä lainkaan siitä, mitä muut ajattelevat heistä kahdesta. Hän on iloinen siitä, että Thranduil päätti tulla Minas Ithiliin, vaikka Elrondin ja Amrothin haltiat lähtivät. Pian heidän olisi kuitenkin erottava, mutta ainakin tämä hieman viivästyttäisi sitä. Elendurin viimeisessä taistelussa saama haava parantui nopeasti, mutta hän esittää yhä toipilasta, sillä se takaa hänelle tietyn määrän rauhaa ja yksityisyyttä, joka puuttuisi jos hän olisi täysin terve. Ja Thranduil on tietysti hiipinyt hänen huoneeseensa aina, kun se on ollut mahdollista.

"Jos tämä on ihmisten käsitys lihattomasta illallisesta, ihmettelen totisesti, että olet yhä elossa, ja vielä kasvanut tuon kokoiseksi", Thranduil sanoo ja katsoo arvostellen leipäpaloja ja nahistuneita porkkanoita ja palsternakkoja, joita heidän eteensä on katettu.

"Kokkimme osasi kyllä tehdä maittavaa ruokaa, mutta hän kaatui sodassa", Elendur toteaa. "Luulen, etteivät Ciryon ja Aratan ole nähneet tarpeelliseksi etsiä uutta, ainakaan hyvää sellaista. Yksinkertaisille miehille kelpaa yksinkertainen ruoka."

Ciryon on vilkuillut Elenduria ja Thranduilia koko illan ihmettelevä katse silmissään. Välillä hän katsahtanut isään päin ikään kuin varmistaakseen, että tämäkin on tietoinen siitä, että Elendur ja Thranduil istuvat rinnakkain ja katsovat jatkuvasti toisiaan silmiin ja hymyilevät. Elendur päättää hieman kiusata pikkuveljeä ja silittää Thranduilin käsivartta tavalla, joka ei jätä mitään arvailun varaan.

"Veljesi on suloinen", Thranduil toteaa ja siemaisee viinilasistaan. Hän heittää monimerkityksisen silmäyksen Ciryoniin päin, joka kääntää kauhuissaan katseensa sivuun.

Elendur nauraa. "Vai suloinen? Pelkäänpä, ettet saisi paljon vastakaikua, jos menisit lausumaan hänelle tuollaisia kohteliaisuuksia."

"Enpä tiedä. Haastava hän varmasti olisi, mutta tuskin mahdoton. Minä olen kaunis, ja se hänenkin on myönnettävä. Ja minulla on tapana saada ihmiset löytämään itsestään uusia puolia."

"Minä suosittelen lämpimästi, että jätät yritykset sikseen, mitä Ciryoniin tulee. Nyt kun ajattelen asiaa, luulen että saisit sittenkin vastakaikua, ja olisi kovin ikävää nähdä sinun siron nenäsi murtuvan." Elendur hipaisee sormellaan Thranduilin nenänvartta. "Ciryon on vahvempi kuin miltä näyttää ja ärsytettynä vaarallinen, kuten Dagorladilla näimme."

Thranduil nauraa. "Luulet siis, että ihminen voisi onnistua murtamaan haltialta nenän? Sopii yrittää!"

"Kehotan sinua hiljentämään ääntäsi, sillä moni tässä salissa tulkitsisi tuollaiset sanat kutsuksi tappeluun!" Elendur toteaa.

Juhlaväen huomio on kuitenkin toisaalla. Aratan ja Meneldil haastavat riitaa, mikä tekee tunnelmasta entistä kotoisamman. Meneldil piikittelee Aratania siitä, ettei tämä ollut mukana Barad-dûrin piirityksessä, vaan "istui turvallisesti Torninsa huipulla katselemassa toisten kärsimyksiä, niin kuin eräskin, jonka nimeä emme tässä ilonjuhlassa mainitse". Aratan toteaa siihen, että hän on kuullut "luotettavalta lähteeltä", että Meneldil laski alleen Sauronin tullessa alas Tornistaan.

"Se on vale! Se on törkeä, perätön vale!" Meneldil karjuu posket punaisina. Aratan hirnuu tyytyväisenä, ja niin tekevät useimmat Ithilienin ritareista ja sotilaista. Kaikki ovat taitaneet unohtaa, että Meneldil on nyt Gondorin kuningas, tai ainakin hänestä on tulossa sellainen, kunhan kruunajaiset saataisiin järjestettyä.  

Elendur arvelee, että kunhan Meneldil on saanut päänsä selväksi, tämä alkaa käyttää valtaansa, ja naurajien lienee silloin parasta lähteä kiireesti pohjoiseen, jos haluavat välttyä ikävyyksiltä. Isä ei puutu tilanteeseen mitenkään. Hän näyttää poissaolevalta ja on tuskin koskenut juomaansa ja ruokaansa juhlan aikana. Elendur on siitä vähän huolissaan, mutta toisaalta isällä on aina ollut oikkunsa, ja ennen sotaakin hän vajosi välillä omiin ajatuksiinsa muiden seurassa eikä nähnyt eikä kuullut mitään. Hän on varmaan vielä poissa tolaltaan Orodruinin rinteen tapahtumien vuoksi. Isä on ollut hyvin vaitonainen siitä, miten tapahtumat etenivät ja kuinka Sauron kohtasi loppunsa. Ja uudessa Korkean Kuninkaan asemassa on hänelle enemmän kuin tarpeeksi totuteltavaa.

Thranduil kehottaa Elenduria olemaan huolehtimatta isästään. "Minä luulin, että sinä päätit jo aikaa sitten, ettet enää puutu isäsi asioihin?"

"Vaikea minun on olla puuttumatta, kun näen, ettei kaikki ole hyvin. Sitä paitsi, keitä muita hänellä enää on? Yúlaner on kuollut ja niin ovat Anárion ja Elendilkin. Minä olen nyt hänen tärkein neuvonantajansa ja uskottunsa."

"Ymmärrän kyllä huolesi. Näen, että isäsi on muuttunut, eikä siihen tarvitse haltian silmiä. Tuo poissaolevuus, mistä puhut, ei ole pelkkää väsymystä tai hajamielisyyttä. Se viimeinen taistelu muutti häntä. Ja yhtä asiaa minä olen ihmetellyt: mitä tapahtui Sauronin Sormukselle? Emme ole kuulleet siitä mitään sen jälkeen, kun taistelu päättyi."

Elendur kohauttaa olkapäitään. "Kaiketi se tuhoutui Sauronin mukana, tai niin minä oletan."

"Minä en olisi siitä niin varma", Thranduil toteaa ääntään madaltaen. "Mutta mitä tahansa sille tapahtuikin, minä totisesti toivon, ettei isäsi ottanut sitä itselleen. Se on vaarallinen esine eikä sen pidä joutua ihmisten käsiin. _Valar_ tietävät, ettei kulu kuin muutama sukupolvi, kun joku huoleton kuninkaanpoika on hävinnyt sen pelipöydässä Umbarin vakoojalle, ja kohta meillä on etelässä uusi Musta Ruhtinas."

Elendur pudistaa päätään huvittuneena, sillä Thranduil selvästi vitsailee, vaikka hänen kasvonsa ovatkin aivan vakavat. "Ei isä ole sitä ottanut. Jos olisi, hän olisi kertonut siitä minulle. Miksi hän salaisi sellaisen asian? Ole huoleti, Thranduil. Minä uskon, että Sormus on tuhoutunut eikä meidän tarvitse enää vaivata päitämme sillä tai millään muullakaan Sauroniin liittyvällä."

Elendur kehottaa Thranduilia ottamaan lisää viiniä, eikä tämä esitä vastaväitteitä.


	44. Auringon Torni

_Minas Anor, Vuonna 3441 Toista Aikaa_

Isildur ei ole koskaan rakastanut Minas Anoria niin kuin veljensä. Muualla on jo viileä syys, mutta Minas Anorissa kesä tuntuu jatkuvan aina vain. Aurinko porottaa eteläiseltä taivaalta kuumasti valkoisin kivin päällystetyille kaduille. Nousu seitsemännelle piirille on liian pitkä ja väsyttävä, vaikka istuisi hevosen selässä, ja sitä on mahdotonta tehdä herättämättä koko kaupungin huomiota. Kansan nostattama melu kantautuu alemmilta piireiltä ylemmille, ja väki rientää joka talosta ulos katsomaan, mitä on tekeillä. Isildurin saapuminen oli heillä tietysti ennalta tiedossa, ja vastaanotto on sen mukainen. Kaikki haluavat nähdä Korkean Kuninkaan, ikään kuin eivät olisi ennen häntä nähneet, ja "eläköön kuningas" -huudot täyttävät ilman.

Isildur sai Elendilmirin otsalleen kaksi viikkoa sitten. Kenties sen loisto on muuttanut häntä. Ihmisten silmissä näkyy sellaista pelonsekaista kunnioitusta, mitä hän ei ennen muista niissä nähneensä. Isildur ei ole varma, pitääkö siitä. Hän on sama ihminen kuin ennenkin, mutta muut eivät näytä ajattelevan samoin.

Isildur ei syntynyt kuninkaaksi. Jos hänen nuoruutensa päivinä joku olisi väittänyt, että hänestä tulee aikanaan kuningas, hän olisi nauranut. Mikä olisi voinut viedä kuninkuuden Ar-Pharazônilta? Eivät Andúniën ruhtinaat ainakaan, vaikka olivatkin toiseksi tärkein suku Númenorissa.

Mutta mahdoton tapahtui. Isildurin oli opeteltava kuninkaaksi sen jälkeen, kun Númenor oli tuhoutunut. Lordit kokoontuivat ja puivat asiaa ja tulivat siihen tulokseen, että valta kuului Andúniën ruhtinaille, joten oli välttämätöntä, että Elendilin perijä ottaisi kruunun Gondorissa. Isildur olisi halunnut luovuttaa vallan Anárionille, mutta siihen ei suostuttu. Se olisi ollut vastoin lakia sekä skandaali. Vanhin poika oli perijä eikä hänellä ollut oikeutta luovuttaa valtaa toiselle. He tarvitsivat vakaan ja kiistattoman johtajan, joka rauhoittelisi Númenorin tuhon pelästyttämää kansaa, ja vakuuttaisi heidät, että toivoa oli, vaikka kotimaa olikin menetetty. 

Isildur oli puolestaan toivonut, että joku olisi rauhoitellut häntä. Hän oli ollut järkyttynyt ja neuvoton uudessa tilanteessa. Hän oli seissyt monet yöt yksinään meren rannassa, katse lännessä, ja toivonut, että Amandil jonkin ihmeen kautta palaisi.

Lopulta isä oli päättänyt, että hänen poikansa jakaisivat vallan Gondorissa. Se oli ollut helpotus Isildurille. Ja myöhemmin hänen oli pakko myöntää, että hän oli vältellyt suurinta osaa kuninkaan tehtävistä. Hän oli matkustellut, ja neuvotellut ja tehnyt sopimuksia muiden kansojen kanssa, mutta sisäpolitiikan hän oli jättänyt Anárionin huoleksi. Gondorin kansa ei ollut koskaan oppinut tuntemaan häntä hyvin, saati rakastamaan häntä.

Ja kohta hänen olisi taas lähdettävä, asetuttava pohjoisen Annúminasiin ja jätettävä Gondor Meneldilille. Se herättää hänessä epämääräistä huolta.

He saapuvat viimein Auringon Tornin pihaan. Isildur laskeutuu hevosen selästä ja katsoo ympärilleen. Lähteenpiha näyttää samalta kuin ennenkin, tyhjältä. Sen keskellä on koristeellinen suihkulähde, jonka vesipisarat kimmeltävät auringonpaisteessa. Anárion pohti monta kertaa, mitä laittaisi pihansa koristukseksi, mutta ei pystynyt keksimään mitään, mikä vetäisi vertoja Minas Ithilin Valkoiselle Puulle.

Isildur näkee kolmen naisen lähestyvän, ja yksi heistä kiirehtii askeleitaan.

" _Alatulya, aranya, háno atarinyo_!" neito lausuu päästessään Isildurin luo. Hän tekee syvän hoviniiauksen.

" _Hantanyel, melda hína_ ", Isildur vastaa ja hymyilee. "Ei sinun tarvitse minulle niiata", hän jatkaa. Sildë on aina ollut Anárionin lapsista hänelle rakkain. Hetken hän pohtii, millainen kuningatar Sildëstä olisi tullut, jos heidän sukunsa olisi noudattanut Tar-Aldarionin lakia, jonka mukaan vanhin lapsi on perijä, oli mies tai nainen. Arvatenkin viisas valtiatar, mitä sopivin huolehtimaan rauhan aikaa elävästä kansasta.

"Vaikea minun on olla niiaamatta, kun edessäni seisoo Korkea Kuningas", Sildë toteaa, ja Isildur arvaa hänen muistelevan niitä kaukaisia iltapäiviä toisessa maailmassa, kun Isildur ei ollut hänelle muuta kuin joutilas setä, joka tuli viettämään aikaa heidän kotiinsa ja opetti tyttöä kiipeilemään puissa ja ampumaan ritsalla aina kun Auriën silmä vältti.

Isildur halaa Sildëä ennen kuin kääntyy Auriën puoleen. Nainen hymyilee hänelle, mutta Isildur ei voi olla huomaamatta, että vuodet alkavat painaa Anárionin leskeä. Aurië ei ole Elrosin sukua ja Anárionin menetys on varmasti verottanut hänen voimiaan. Meneldil tervehtii vaimoaan hillityn kohteliaasti. Isildur toteaa itselleen, että jos Marillë olisi tässä, hän ei pystyisi samaan pidättyväisyyteen. _Ei enää kovin pitkään_ , hän lohduttaa itseään. Gondorissa on vielä paljon tekemistä, mutta hän kiirehtisi askareitaan. Hän lähtisi heti, kun asiat olisivat kunnossa: tärkeimmät lait tarkistettu, ja kuninkuuteen kuuluvat asiat opetettu Meneldilille. Isildur neuvoisi tätä kyllä myöhemminkin _palantírin_ kautta, mutta on parasta käydä tärkeimmät asiat läpi henkilökohtaisesti.

Kun he ovat levänneet jonkin aikaa, Isildur pyytää saada nähdä veljensä haudan. Sildë lähtee hänen oppaakseen. Kuudennen piirin päässä olevaan muuriin on tehty portti, jonka takaa alkaa Mindolluinin rinnettä pitkin kiemurteleva tie. He kulkevat sitä pitkin, kunnes tulevat yksinäisen, kivestä rakennetun talon luo. Talo on valkoinen, sen edustalla on pylväitä ja sen päätyyn on kaiverrettu Gondorin tunnukset.

"Tämä on Kuninkaiden Talo", Sildë toteaa. Anárion rakennutti sen jo eläessään. Isildur oli ihmetellyt sitä silloin ja ennustanut, että "ethän sinä kuole vielä ainakaan sataan vuoteen". Mutta Anárion oli aina katsonut hieman kauemmas, ja oli halunnut päättää ennalta sen, mihin hänet ja hänen jälkeläisensä aikanaan haudataan. Vai oliko hän aavistanut kohtalonsa? Jos oli, hän ei ollut koskaan puhunut siitä ainakaan Isildurille. Ei ollut Anárionin tapaista puhua ikävistä asioista.

Sisällä talossa he pysyvät vaiti. Seinällä on laatta, jossa on Anárionin nimikirjaimet, ja hänen arkkunsa sen takana seinän sisässä. Näin kauas eivät kantaudu mitkään kaupungin äänet, ja paikka huokuu rauhaa ja hiljaisuutta. Täällä voi melkein tuntea Erun läsnäolon, tai sitä Anárion varmasti tavoitteli. Mutta Mindolluin ei ole Meneltarma, eikä Isildur pysty täällä seisoessaan havaitsemaan muuta kuin sydämensä levottomat lyönnit rinnassaan.

He poistuvat talosta ja kävelevät hiljaisuudessa takaisin kuudennelle piirille. Siellä Sildë pysähtyy ja katsoo setäänsä. "Meneldil sanoo, että Kuninkaiden Talossa on paikka myös Elendilille."

"Elendilin paikka olisi Annúminasissa", Isildur vastaa, "mutta en voi viedä häntä sinne asti. Tämä taas on Anárionin kaupunki, eikä mielestäni sopiva paikka isällemme. Mutta tuotakoon hänet tänne siksi aikaa, kunnes olen päättänyt, minne hänet haudataan."

"Minä ymmärrän", Sildë sanoo. "Ja luulen, että veljenikin ymmärtää, vaikka hänellä lienee vielä paljon opittavaa."

"Hän on oppinut paljon isältään, ja minä jatkan siitä, mihin Anárion jäi. Lähden pohjoiseen vasta sitten, kun voin luottaa tämän valtakunnan Meneldilin käsiin."

* * *

Aurinko paistaa kuumasti Lähteenpihalle, jonne on kokoontunut suuri joukko kaupungin väkeä. He ovat muodostaneet ringin suihkulähteen ympärille. Lähteen vierelle on rakennettu pieni kivillä reunustettu multapenkki. 

Elendur seisoo isänsä oikealla puolella, Meneldil vasemmalla. Elendur katsoo, kuinka isä irrottaa Valkoisen Puun taimen varovasti puisesta saavista, jossa se on kasvanut viime vuodet. Elendurin mieleen palautuu päivä, jona Sauron hyökkäsi Minas Ithiliin. Siitä tuntuu olevan ikuisuus, melkein kuin se olisi tapahtunut jonakin toisena maailmanaikana. Ja kohta se todella olisi entisen maailmanajan tapahtumia, sillä kun tämä vuosi tulisi päätökseen, aloittaisivat he ajanlaskun alusta, sillä liian paljon on muuttunut. Toinen Aika on mennyt, ja sen myötä Númenor, mutta niin on myös Sauron. Koittaisi Kolmas Aika, rauhan sekä ihmisten ja haltioiden välisen ystävyyden aika.

Kuningas asettaa vesan varovasti kuoppaan, joka sille on kaivettu, ja täyttää tyhjät kohdat mullalla. Sitten hän kaataa saavista vettä puun juurelle ja astuu taaksepäin. Hän ei irrota katsettaan pienestä puusta. Se vähäinenkin supina, joka väkijoukosta vielä hetki sitten kuului, vaimenee, kun kaikki keskittyvät katsomaan puuta. Se on kolmen kyynärän korkuinen ja sen hopeanhohtoinen runko on kuin lapsen käsivarsi, mutta sen latva haarautuu jo moneksi oksaksi, joita koristavat terhakat hopeanvihreät lehdet. Tällä paikalla se saa paljon valoa, sekä kuun että auringon, ja se kantaisi vielä monta hedelmää.

Lopulta Korkea Kuningas nostaa katseensa paikalle kerääntyneeseen väkeen. He ovat enimmäkseen linnan asukkaita, sotilaita, palvelusväkeä sekä kuudennella piirillä asuvaa ylhäisöä.

"Kasvakoon ja kukoistakoon Puu tässä, Minas Anorin linnan pihalla, kaupungin ensimmäisen valtiaan, veljeni Anárion Elendilionin muistoksi. Älköön kukaan, joka tätä Puuta katsoo, koskaan unhoittako Anárionin suuruutta ja hyvyyttä ja aurinkoa hänen silmissään", hän lausuu. "Te tiedätte Valkean Puun tarinan, mutta kerrattakoon se vielä, jotta muistatte sen varmasti ja osaatte kertoa sen eteenpäin tuleville polville. Tiedätte, että puun sukujuuret ulottuvat kaukaiseen merentakaiseen maahan, ja että sen lehdissä ja hedelmissä elää pilkahdus Ensimmäistä Valoa. Ja tiedätte puuhun liittyvän ennustuksen, jonka Tar-Palantir lausui monia vuosikymmeniä sitten – että jos Valkoinen Puu kuolee, sammuu myös Númenorin kuninkaiden suku. Kahdesti on Sauron onnistunut tuhoamaan Nimlothin, mutta kummallakin kerralla on puun elämä jatkunut, ja niin on jatkunut myös Númenorin kuninkaiden taival. Ensimmäisellä kerralla pelastin Nimlothin hedelmän Armenelosista, ennen kuin Sauron ehti tuhota puun, ja tämän hedelmän istutti maahan isoisäni, Andúniën ruhtinas Amandil, joka polveutui neljännen kuninkaan Tar-Elendilin vanhimmasta tyttärestä Silmariënista. Siitä kasvanut taimi matkusti Númenorista Keski-Maahan minun laivassani ja minä istutin sen lopulta kotini, Minas Ithilin linnan pihaan. Kuten tiedätte, senkin puun Sauron tuhosi. Minä olin kuitenkin ajoissa istuttanut puun kantaman hedelmän, ja sain tuotua taimen turvaan, ja veljeni otti sen huomaansa siksi ajaksi, jonka minä olin pohjoisessa valmistautumassa sotaan isäni ja haltioiden kanssa.

"Nyt on kuitenkin koittanut hetki, jona kallisarvoinen Nimloth siirtyy veljeni huoneen haltuun. Ja sen tähden minä pyydän, että hänen perillisensä huolehtisivat siitä samalla rakkaudella kuin minä olen siitä huolehtinut ja tekevät kaikkensa, jotta se ei enää joutuisi vaaraan tai tuhoutuisi. Puuta pitää kastella säännöllisesti, mutta ei liikaa, ja mikäli siihen kasvaa hedelmä, mitä tapahtuu harvoin, on se poimittava ja istutettava siltä varalta, että jotain tapahtuu äitipuulle. Sillä minä en epäile Tar-Palantirin ennustusta, eikä kenenkään muunkaan tule sitä unhoittaa: jos tämä Puu kuihtuu, niin kuolevat myös Númenorin kuninkaat, ja mitä on tämä kansa ilman kuninkaitaan?"

Elendur on harvoin kuullut isänsä pitävän niin pitkiä ja mahtipontisia puheita. Aihe on kyllä isälle rakas. Hänen sydämensä murtuisi, jos jotain tapahtuisi Valkoiselle Puulle, eikä syynä ole ainoastaan pelko sukulinjan puolesta. Puu itsessään edustaa sitä, mikä isälle on erityisen rakasta: kaukaista lännen valoa, josta kaikki hyvä on peräisin ja jonne se palautuu. Mutta isä on myös muuttunut. Elendur on kuullut joidenkin toteavan, että sota sai Elendilin perijän viimein kypsymään ja rauhoittumaan ja ottamaan itselleen sen vastuun, joka hänelle kuuluu. Elendurista isä näyttää kuitenkin jollakin tavalla lannistetulta, ikään kuin tämä kantaisi nyt kaikkia maailman murheita harteillaan.

Hänen pitäisi olla murehtimatta isänsä vuoksi, niin kuin Thranduil kehotti. Elendur kääntyy katsomaan muualle ja huomaa muutamien väkijoukossa seisoskelevien neitojen katselevan häntä ja hänen veljiään toiveikkain silmin. Ilmeisesti sodasta selviäminen on lisännyt heidän vetovoimaansa vielä entisestään. Neidot varmasti tietävät Aratanin olevan kihloissa, sillä naiset tuntuvat aina olevan perillä senkaltaisista asioista, mutta toisaalta, kihlaus ei ole avioliitto, ja sen voisi vielä purkaa. Gondorin neidot eivät kaiketi vieläkään ole luopuneet toivosta, vaikka he lähtisivät pian pohjoiseen. Elendur pohtii, että joutuu varmaan kestämään neitojen katseita pohjoisessakin, sillä hän ei tietenkään voisi koskaan esitellä Thranduilia julkisesti kumppaninaan. Vai tuijottavatko nämä neidot häntä sittenkin juuri sen vuoksi, että ovat kuulleet hänestä ja Thranduilista? Eihän se ole enää mikään salaisuus, ei sen voitonjuhlan jälkeen. Hän vilkaisee neitoja uudestaan. Onko tuo hymy sittenkin huvittunut, ja liittyykö tuohon supatukseen ihmettelyä siitä, että tuollainen mies voi rakastaa toista miestä, vieläpä haltiaa? Elendur päättää pitää katseensa visusti Valkoisessa Puussa seremonian loppuun asti.

Myöhemmin sinä päivänä he istuvat illallisella pienessä salissa, sillä paikalla ovat vain Korkea Kuningas, hänen poikansa, Aurië ja Sildë sekä Meneldil perheineen. Isä puhuu Meneldilille matkasta, jonka hän haluaa heidän pian tekevän.

"Me otamme Anárionin laivan Pelargirista ja purjehdimme sillä pitkin etelärantaa, sekä ylös virtoja, ja vierailemme kaikissa tärkeimmissä kaupungeissamme. Me kierrämme koko maan, ympäri Andrastin niemimaan, ja sitten Rautkymiä pitkin Orthanciin, ja sieltä takaisin Calenardhonin ja Anórienin kautta Suurta Lännentietä myöten. Saamme Orthancista hevosia tätä matkan viimeistä osuutta varten. Teemme tämän matkan, koska sinun on opittava tuntemaan maasi ja kansasi. Ja nyt kun sota on ohi, meidän on myös korkea aika määrittää tarkasti, mitkä alueet kuuluvat Eteläiseen Kuningaskuntaan, ja mitkä alueet kuuluvat muille kansoille. Me emme kaipaa nyt mitään kahnauksia. Sopimukset on tehtävä ja tätä parempaa hetkeä ei tule – kaikki haluavat elää sovussa suuren sodan jälkeen ja sen vuoksi uskon, että neuvottelut sujuvat ilman ongelmia. Milloin viimeksi olet käynyt Orthancissa?"

" _Aranya_ , minun täytyy myöntää, etten ole käynyt siellä koskaan", Meneldil vastaa hämillisenä.

"Et koskaan? Sitten oletan, että sinulta on jäänyt moni muukin paikka näkemättä. Sinun täytyy tehdä tämä matka nyt, sillä sitten, kun olet kuningas, olet liian kiireinen voidaksesi jättää istuintasi niin pitkäksi aikaa. Vaikka onhan sinulla poikasi Cemendur, joka varmasti osaa jo hoitaa joitakin tehtäviäsi", Isildur toteaa mutta luo hieman epäilevän katseen tähän hiljaiseen nuoreen mieheen. Cemendur osoitti sodassa olevansa isoisänsä veroinen taistelija, mutta tämän kyvyistä hallitsijana on paljon vähemmän näyttöä. "Nyt meidän pitää päättää, kuka jää hoitamaan kuninkaan tehtäviä tänne matkamme ajaksi. Carastion on Minas Ithilissä, mutta kenen haltuun haluat jättää Minas Anorin, Meneldil?"

"Minulla on useita luotettuja miehiä. Antakaa minun pohtia asiaa."

"Pohdi rauhassa. Emme tietenkään lähde talven selkään, vaan vasta kevään koittaessa."

Isä on melkein kuin oma vanha itsensä puhuessaan matkasta, innostunut ja täynnä suunnitelmia. Elendur on matkan ajankohdasta vähän ihmeissään, sillä hän kuvitteli isän haluavan palata Rivendelliin niin pian kuin mahdollista. Toisaalta oli ymmärrettävää, että hän haluaisi nähdä eteläiset maat vielä kerran ennen muuttoa pohjoiseen.

* * *

Työteliäät päivät seuraavat toisiaan ja samalla ensimmäiset syyssateet löytävät tiensä Mindolluinin juurelle ja kastelevat kivisen kaupungin. Se ei juuri piristä Isilduria. Tämä ei ole hänen kotinsa, mutta silti se on täynnä ihmisiä, jotka vaativat hänen huomiotaan ja haluavat tietää hänen kantansa asiaan kuin asiaan. Isildur on turhaan yrittänyt saada heidät kääntymään Meneldilin puoleen. Heidän silmissään Meneldil on kaiketi yhä nuori kuninkaanpoika, jonka viisauteen ei voi täysin luottaa. Niinpä Isildur huomaa joutuvansa istumaan neuvotteluissa ja pitämään vastaanottoa joka päivä aamusta iltaan. Hän ajattelee kevättä ja tulevaa matkaa. Hän todella tarvitsi sitä, hetken hengähdystä ennen paluuta Annúminasiin, jossa häntä odottaisivat samat velvollisuudet kuin täälläkin.

Sitten on vielä Aurië. Tämä haluaa puhua, enimmäkseen Anárionista. Lyhyessä ajassa Isildur on joutunut käymään naisen kanssa läpi kaikki Anárionin elämänvaiheet ja siltikin Aurië yhä saapuu joka ilta tapaamaan Isilduria. Ikään kuin Isildurilla olisi enää mitään sellaista kerrottavaa, mitä nainen ei jo tietäisi.

Aurië kyselee myös siitä, miten Isildur itse voi, ja onko tämä yhä väsynyt sodasta, kun näyttää niin uupuneelta. Väsynyt sodasta? Pikemminkin hän on väsynyt kaikesta siitä, mikä sotaa on seurannut, mutta muiden näyttää olevan mahdotonta ymmärtää sitä. Isildur arvaa, että Aurië on yksinäinen ja etsii jonkinlaista lohtua, mutta Isildur ei usko olevansa oikea henkilö sitä antamaan. Hän mieluiten vain unohtaisi sen, että veli on ikuisesti poissa. Lopulta hän ehdottaa Auriëlle, että tämä tulisi pohjoiseen, ainakin vähäksi aikaa tai vaikka lopullisesti, sitten kun he ovat saaneet asiat järjestykseen Annúminasissa ja olisivat valmiit ottamaan vastaan vierailijoita. Marillësta olisi Auriëlle seuraa. Aurië lupaa pohtia asiaa.

Tänään Isildur toivoo saavansa olla hetken rauhassa. Hän on odottanut kärsivällisesti ja uskoo, että Sormus saattaisi nyt olla niin viileä, että hän voisi kokeilla sitä uudestaan turvallisesti. Hän istuu pöydän ääreen ja ottaa ketjussa roikkuvan rasian esiin paitansa alta. Sormus on yhtä kaunis kuin hänen ensi kertaa sen nähdessään, ehkä kauniimpikin. Kuvitteleeko hän vain, vai onko kirjoitus nyt hieman himmeämpi kuin silloin, kun hän viimeksi katsoi sitä? Ehkä se on merkki siitä, että Sormus todella on jäähtynyt. Isildur toivoo, ettei kaiverrus katoaisi kokonaan, sillä kirjaimet ovat taidokasta työtä ja kauniit katsella, vaikka itse viestin sisältö olisikin jotain kurjaa. 

Ehkä Sormus voisi auttaa häntä kestämään paremmin kaikki Korkean Kuninkaan velvollisuudet. Siinä on voimaa. Hänen pitäisi vain oppia käyttämään sitä. Ehkä se voisi tehdä hänestä paremman kuninkaan, isänsä veroisen, ellei paremmankin. Ehkä se antaisi hänelle samanlaista viisautta ja tyyneyttä, mitä isällä oli.

Hän pujottaa Sormuksen sormeensa. Ja saman tien hän ymmärtää erehtyneensä: Sormus aiheuttaa yhtä kovaa kipua kuin ensimmäisellä kerrallakin. Se ei tule hänelle aivan täytenä yllätyksenä, ja siksi hän ei nyt parahda kivusta. Se saa kuitenkin tuskankyyneleet nousemaan hänen silmiinsä. Sormus kaipaa entistä herraansa ja haluaa satuttaa Isilduria, joka erotti sen herrastaan. Mutta jos hän kestäisi kivun, Sormus ymmärtäisi, että hän on sen uusi herra ja että sen olisi alistuttava hänen tahtoonsa.

Samassa huoneen oveen koputetaan, ja melkein heti perään se avautuu – Isildur on unohtanut lukita oven. Sieltä tulee kamaripalvelija pari viittaa käsivarsillaan. Mies katsoo suoraan Isildurin lävitse ja jatkaa sitten matkaansa sisempään huoneeseen, jossa vaatteita säilytetään. Isildur tuijottaa häkeltyneenä miehen perään. Tuska on jotenkin sumentanut hänen silmänsä, sillä hänestä näyttää kuin koko maailma olisi jonkinlaisen harmaan verhon peittämä, esineiden ääriviivat ovat epäselvät ja häilyvät, yksityiskohdat pelkkää sumua. Silmien hierominen ei auta asiaa. Mutta samaan aikaan hän kuitenkin kuulee tarkasti, jopa sen kuinka palvelija viikkaa viitat ja asettaa ne huoneen perällä olevista vaatearkuista vasemmanpuoleiseen. Kohta hän kuulee kamaripalvelijan askeleiden taas lähenevän ja näkee tämän poistuvan huoneistosta mitään sanomatta tai edes katsomatta Isilduriin päin.

Kun ovi on sulkeutunut, Isildur riisuu Sormuksen. Ensimmäistä kertaa joku palvelijoista on jättänyt hänet huomiotta, ikään kuin hän olisi pelkkää ilmaa. Hän voisi suuttua tällaisesta kunnioituksen puutteesta, mutta sen sijaan hän nousee ja menee seinällä riippuvan kuvastimen luo. Hän pujottaa Sormuksen etusormeensa ja näkee kuvajaisensa katoavan. Hän tuijottaa ällistyneenä tyhjää peiliä sumentuneilla silmillään ja jopa unohtaa Sormuksen tuottaman kivun hetkeksi. Äkkiä hän kimpaantuu, vetää Sormuksen nopeasti irti ja paiskaa sen vimmoissaan lattialle. Siinäkö kaikki mitä tämä esine osaa tehdä? Onko sen suuri voima siinä, että se tekee kantajastaan näkymättömän, niin että tämä voi piilottaa itsensä silloin, kun tilanne sitä vaatii? Se todellakin tekisi Isildurin elämästä yhtä juhlaa – aina kun häntä ei huvittaisi kohdata ketään, hän voisi yksinkertaisesti tehdä itsestään näkymättömän. Eikö hän juuri sitä ole kaivannut?

Aivan kuin Sormus tekisi hänestä pilkkaa!

Mutta Sauron oli ollut hyvinkin näkyvä Sormusta pitäessään. Se, joka hallitsee Sormuksen, pystyy käyttämään sitä tärkeämpiin asioihin. Sormus ei muuta herraansa varjoksi.

Hänen olisi siis harjoiteltava enemmän. Isildur katsoo lattialle poimiakseen Sormuksen talteen, mutta ei näe esinettä missään. Äkillinen pakokauhu valtaa hänet. Hän ei voi hukata Sormusta. Sen arvo on mittaamaton. Hän laskeutuu maahan polvilleen ja haravoi lattiaa katsellaan, mutta ei näe missään kullan pilkahdusta. Minne se on vierinyt? Ei kai se voi tehdä itsestäänkin näkymätöntä?

Ovi lennähtää auki. Se on Elendur. Hän katsoo isäänsä hämmästyneenä. " _Atar_? Olethan sinä täällä, palvelija väitti… mutta mitä ihmettä sinä teet?"

Isildur nousee nopeasti ylös. Hän ei kaipaa Elendurin seuraa juuri nyt. "Miksi et koputa? Minä olen nyt kiireinen."

"Miksi koputtaisin, kun minulle kerrottiin, ettet ole täällä? Minä tulin etsimään kirjepaperia ja mustetta, koska omani ovat loppuneet."

"Ota sitten mitä tarvitset ja jätä minut rauhaan."

Elendur ei liikahdakaan. Hän katsoo isäänsä vakavana. "Oletko varmasti kunnossa? Vaikutat levottomalta. Oletko hukannut jotakin?"

"Lakkaa utelemasta. Minun asiani eivät kuulu sinulle! Parasta on, että painelet matkoihisi saman tien."

"Kai saan sentään ensin ottaa paperin ja musteen?" Elendur ei odota isänsä vastausta. Pari askelta otettuaan hän kuitenkin pysähtyy ja katsoo maahan, kirjoituspöydän jalan viereen. "Mikä tuo on?" Hän kurkottaa poimiakseen esineen maasta, mutta Isildur loikkaa yhdellä harppauksella hänen eteensä ja nappaa Sormuksen itselleen.

"Se on minun!" hän huudahtaa ärtyneenä siitä, että Elendurilla oli otsaa yrittää koskea hänen Sormukseensa. Hän puristaa esineen tiukasti nyrkkiinsä.

"Enkö saa nähdä sitä?" Elendur kysyy hämmentyneenä.

"Miksi sinun pitäisi? Se on minun!"

"Mutta… minä olisin vain halunnut katsoa sitä. Se näytti sormukselta." Elendur vaikenee hetkeksi, luo Isilduriin tiukan katseen. "Ei kai se ole se sormus – Sauronin Sormus?"

Isildur katsoo poikaansa. Nyt kun Sormus on taas turvallisesti hänen hallussaan, hän alkaa rauhoittua ja tajuaa kiivastuneensa turhaan. Ei Elendur yrittäisi ottaa sitä häneltä pois. Hän voisi luottaa esikoiseensa. He eivät ehkä ole yhtä läheisiä kuin ennen, nyt kun Thranduil on vienyt puolet Elendurin sydämestä, mutta siitä huolimatta Isildur arvostaa yhä poikaansa ja uskoo voivansa luottaa tälle salaisuutensa.

"Minä otin sen Sauronilta. Otin sen verirahaksi isästäni ja veljestäni, sillä mitään muuta hyvitystä en olisi häneltä saanut. Joten se on nyt minun, ja tietysti jonakin päivänä sinun. Siitä tulee sukumme perintökalleus, niin kuin Narsilin kappaleista, Elendilmiristä ja Barahirin sormuksesta."

"Hyvä on", Elendur sanoo, silti vähän epäilevän näköisenä. "Mutta luuletko, että meidän on viisasta ottaa niin voimallinen esine haltuumme? Eikö Gil-galad sanonut, että Sauronin mahti perustui hänen Sormukseensa?"

"Gil-galad oli oikeassa. Sauron kuoli, kun minä leikkasin Sormuksen hänen kädestään. Mutta miksi se ei voisi olla meidän hallussamme? Kenen muun haltuun olisit sen uskonut? Kukaan ei uskalla tulla ottamaan sitä pois ihmisten Korkealta Kuninkaalta. Se on turvassa niin kauan, kuin se on meidän hallussamme."

"Mutta kenties se on vaarallinen meille itsellemme. Minä muistelen, että haltiat halusivat tuhota sen. Eivät he sitä syyttä suotta olisi halunneet hävittää."

"Minusta olisi väärin tuhota näin kaunis esine, josta kenties voi olla meille vielä hyötyä. Mihinkään vaaraan minä en usko. Luulen, että haltiat eivät vain olisi halunneet luovuttaa valtasormusta ihmisille, vaan ajattelivat, että vain he ovat kyllin mahtavia säilyttämään tällaista esinettä. Kenties he pelkäävät, että ihmiset voisivat käyttää tätä heitä vastaan, mutta sitä heidän ei tarvitse pelätä. Me emme tietenkään käytä Sormusta ketään vastaan, ellei sitten jokin uusi paha nouse jonakin päivänä. Silloin siitä voisi olla hyötyä. Minun oli kyllä tarkoitus kertoa tästä sinulle, mutta ei vielä. Halusin ensin oppia ymmärtämään Sormusta paremmin. Nyt olen saanut selville, että se tekee kantajansa näkymättömäksi, jos tämä pujottaa sen sormeensa. Sen vuoksi kamaripalvelija ei nähnyt minua, kun kävi täällä."

Elendur katsoo Isildurin nyrkkiin puristettua kättä ja näyttää hämmentyneeltä. "Toivon, että mietit asiaa vielä huolellisesti. Sanon tämän sinulle neuvonantajanasi. Tuo Sormus ei minun mielestäni kuulu ihmisille, eikä kenellekään muullekaan tässä maailmassa. Thranduil puhui siitä jo minulle. Hän pelkäsi juuri tätä, että sinä olet ottanut Sormuksen itsellesi. En toista sitä, mitä hän sanoi, mutta hän ei luota meidän sukumme kykyyn pitää se turvassa. Ja minä luotan haltioiden viisauteen tässä asiassa."

"Olet kaikessa nykyisin samaa mieltä kuin haltiat! Tätä minä juuri pelkäsin, kun ryhdyit liian läheisiin tekemisiin heidän kanssaan. Unohdat, kenelle sinun uskollisuutesi kuuluu. Minä olen yhä sinun herrasi, ei Thranduil! Jos et osaa muuta kuin toistella haltioiden viisasteluja, mene tiehesi ja anna minun olla!"

Keskustelu on päättynyt. Elendur ottaa paperin ja mustepullon ja lähtee huoneesta taakseen katsomatta.


	45. Uusi matka

_Pelargir, Vuonna 1 Kolmatta Aikaa_

Korkea Kuningas on lähtenyt Minas Anorista. Samalla hän saattoi matkaan myös suurimman osan Arnorin armeijasta, joka suuntaa nyt takaisin pohjoiseen Suurta Lännentietä pitkin, Rautkymin kahlaamon kautta. Isildurin tie ei kuitenkaan vie vielä pohjoiseen. Hän ratsastaa seurueineen Pelargiriin, jonka satamassa kuninkaallisen laivaston alukset ovat. Anárionin laiva on samankokoinen kuin yhä Tharbadissa kelluva Míriel. Se on juuri sopiva Isildurin seurueelle.

Kevät on tuonut mukanaan lämpimät merituulet ja aurinko paistaa pilvien raoista. Ilma ei kuitenkaan ole vielä liian kuuma. Isildur on hyvällä tuulella päästyään pois Minas Anorista. Hän ei pitänyt kaupungin korkeista kiviseinistä ja väenpaljoudesta. Velvollisuudet pitivät hänet suurimman osan ajasta sisällä linnassa, ja silloin harvoin kun hänellä oli aikaa lähteä ulos kävelemään, Mindolluinin rinnettä kiertelevä polku oli ainoa vaihtoehto. Pari kertaa Isildur yritti käydä tutustumassa kaupungin alempiin piireihin, mutta joutui heti väkijoukkojen saartamaksi. Kaikki halusivat osansa Korkeasta Kuninkaasta; halusivat puhua hänelle, koskettaa häntä, kysyä neuvoa, pyytää siunausta vastasyntyneelle lapselle tai tuoreelle avioliitolle, lisää kultaa hengenpitimiksi tai parannusta moninaisiin vaivoihinsa. Isildur tarvitsi ympärilleen aina joukon henkivartioita, mikä ei miellyttänyt häntä lainkaan.

Meneldil päätti jättää Cemendurin hoitamaan kuninkaan tehtäviä matkan ajaksi. Isildur ei pidä sitä hyvänä päätöksenä, sillä hänen mielestään Cemendur on liian nuori ja kokematon, mutta Meneldil vannoi, että Cemendur oppi paljon talven aikana kuunnellessaan, kun Isildur neuvoi ja opetti Meneldiliä. Sitä paitsi Meneldil on ottanut Anorin Kiven mukaan, ja jos jotakin ikävää tapahtuisi, Cemendur voisi kysyä isältään neuvoa Osgiliathin Suurkiven välityksellä.

Ithilin kivi on nyt omalla paikallaan Minas Ithilin tornin huipulla. Isildur on opettanut Carastionia käyttämään sitä. Carastion ei ole kuninkaiden sukua, eikä hänellä siksi ole täyttä valtaa Kiveen, mutta ainakin hän voisi nyt käyttää sitä yksinkertaisten viestien lähettämiseen ja kenties olla sillä tavoin avuksi Cemendurille. Myöhemmin Ithilin kivi siirtyisi Ciryonin hallintaan. Isildur ei tiedä ketään parempaa kuin Ciryonin Minas Ithilin uudeksi herraksi. Ciryon osoitti sodan aikana taitonsa hallita ja ansaitsee nyt tämän viran. Se tietäisi eroa muusta perheestä, mutta Ciryon kestäisi sen kyllä. Marillësta Isildur ei mene vannomaan, mutta hän ei murehdi sitä vielä. Ciryon tulisi joka tapauksessa joksikin aikaa pohjoiseen ja Marillë ehtisi totutella ajatukseen, että joutuisi eroon yhdestä pojistaan. Ja Ciryon voisi tulla aina silloin tällöin tervehtimään vanhempiaan pohjoiseen, aivan niin kuin Isildur oli tehnyt.                                                                                                   

Pelargirin talossa on nyt tavallista enemmän hälyä, kun paikalla ovat kaikki pojat ja ritarit aseenkantajineen. Ohtarkin on palannut pohjalaisten luota vietettyään siellä koko talven. "Minä olen tainnut kasvaa liian suureksi siihen kylään", hän totesi Isildurille palattuaan. Poika oli kaiketi joutunut jonkinlaisiin vaikeuksiin sisarustensa tai entisten tovereidensa kanssa. Onhan tämä muuttunut aika tavalla vuosien saatossa. Isildur ei kysellyt siitä enempää. Albreda oli kuitenkin ilahtunut suuresti nähdessään poikansa, eikä ollut tiettävästi pyörtynyt, niin kuin Aldred oli pelännyt, vaan pelkästään tyytynyt kutsumaan kaikki kylän muorit tupaansa katsomaan, mikä ylväs sotaurho hänen pojastaan oli kasvanut. Albreda oli myös lähettänyt Ohtarin mukana lämpimät terveisensä Isildurille ja suuren kiitoksensa siitä, että tämä oli ruokkinut pojan niin hyvin. Kaikki kylän naiset olivat yhtä mieltä siitä, että Ohtaria pidempää miestä ei maa päällään kantanut.

Isildur haluaa lähteä kävelemään Sirithin rantaa myötäilevälle polulle. Sekin oli ennen paljon yksinkertaisempaa. Nyt hän joutuu ilmoittamaan aikeestaan hyvissä ajoin etukäteen, ja palvelijat ja ritarit lähtevät heti juoksentelemaan sinne tänne ja varmistelemaan, ettei polulla ole ketään muuta, kun Hänen Kuninkaallinen Korkeutensa suorittaa yksityisen iltapäiväkävelynsä. Jos Sormuksen pitäminen ei koskisi niin paljon, Isildur olisi kenties livahtanut polulle sen turvin, ja ehkä laittanut sen sormeensa siinäkin tapauksessa, että joku sattuisi tulemaan polulla vastaan.

Kun Isildur viimein on polulla, hän on kuitenkin iloinen, ettei kukaan tule häiritsemään häntä; henkivartijatkin pysyttelevät riittävän kaukana, niin etteivät heidän puheensa ja askeleensa kantaudu Isildurin korviin. Hänen hymyilee äkkiä, kun hänen mieleensä palautuu aurinkoinen päivä vuosien takaa, kun Marillë halusi lähteä poimimaan makeaa _galenasia_ rantaniityltä ja Isildur päätti lähteä mukaan. Se oli ollut harvinaisen suloinen päivä, eikä samankaltaista luultavasti enää tulisi, sillä Annúminasissa on harvoin yhtä lämmin, eikä _galenas_ kasva siellä, ainakaan vielä. Sodan jälkeen kirjeet ovat kulkeneet hieman nopeammin, ja vain vähän ennen lähtöään Minas Anorista Isildur sai Marillëlta kirjeen, jossa nainen ilmaisi varsin selvästi, mitä mieltä oli Isildurin uusimmista matkasuunnitelmista. "Eikö sitä olisi ehtinyt tehdä myöhemmin? Olin varma, että kiirehtisit Rivendelliin heti säiden lämmettyä. Minä sanoin niin Valandilillekin. Poika pettyi kovasti kuullessaan, ettet tule vieläkään, eikä suostunut edes laatimaan sinulle kirjettä."

Isildur ymmärtää kyllä Marillën ja pojan pettymyksen, mutta hän ei mitenkään olisi voinut lähteä vielä. Hän haluaa palata pohjoiseen tietäen, että Etelä-Valtakunnassa on kaikki kunnossa, ja että se on hyvissä käsissä, eikä kaipaisi Korkean Kuninkaan huomiota pitkiin aikoihin. Pohjois-Valtakunnassa olisi paljon työtä, sillä se on ollut ilman kuningasta jo kymmenisen vuotta, ja kuka tietää, mitä kaikkea sinne on ehtinyt sinä aikana pesiytyä. Enedhwaithissa asuu yhä ihmisiä, joiden sydän on ollut iät ja ajat kääntyneenä Sauronin puoleen, ja nyt he ovat täynnä vihaa _dúnedainia_ kohtaan ja halajavat kostoa. Vaikka Isildur ei ole sitä kenellekään ääneen sanonut, hän on päättänyt, ettei enää palaa Etelä-Valtakuntaan. Ikä on alkanut painaa häntä sodan jälkeen, eikä hän usko elävänsä isänsä ikäiseksi. Tämä olisi hänen viimeinen matkansa näissä maisemissa, ja hän haluaa sanoa hyvästit näille paikoille, joista on tullut hänen kotinsa, niin mahdottomalta kuin se tuntuikin silloin, kun hän ensi kerran näki seudun Akallabêthista paettuaan.

Marillëlla oli muutakin ikävää kerrottavaa. Isildurin äidin vointi on heikentynyt, ja vaikuttaa siltä, että ainoa asia, joka pitää hänet yhä hengissä, on halu nähdä Isildur ja pojat vielä kerran. Isildur on pelännyt tätä siitä asti, kun Anárion ja isä kuolivat. Äiti on jo iäkäs, ja ylittänyt aikaa sitten ne ikävuodet, joihin hänen sukunsa naiset ovat yleensä yltäneet. Silti Isildur ei voi olla toivomatta, että hänen paluunsa saisi äidin taas virkistymään, niin että tämä jaksaisi elää vielä ainakin muutamia vuosia. Hän on joutunut luopumaan jo liian monesta rakkaastaan, eikä halua lisätä siihen listaan enää yhtään uutta nimeä.

Kun Isildur saapuu _galenas_ -niitylle, hän istuu hetkeksi joen rantaan. Kevätaurinko on saanut kukat puhkeamaan, ja _galenas_ -kasvin suloisen makea tuoksu leijailee ilmassa ja saa Isildurin mielialan kohoamaan. Tuoksu muistuttaa häntä Númenorista. Jonakin päivänä, kun kaikki sodan vahingot olisi korjattu, sen kauhut unohdettu ja kaikki muukin rakennettu valmiiksi, olisi Gondor melkein kuin Númenor kukoistuksensa huipulla. Hän saattaa jo nähdä sen silmissään.

* * *

Ciryon katselee Meneldiliä, joka istuu penkillä laivan kannella ja raapustaa jotakin paperille, jota pitelee sylissään suuren kirjan päällä. "Oletko sinä laatimassa kirjaa matkastamme?" hän kysyy lopulta, kun Meneldil laskee täyteen kirjoitetun paperin kannelle, asettaa sileän kiven sen päälle ja ottaa esiin uuden paperin.

"Nämä ovat muistiinpanoja", Meneldil kertoo. "Haluan muistaa nämä maat jälkeenpäin niin hyvin kuin mahdollista, jotta minun ei tarvitse tehdä tällaista matkaa enää uudestaan."

He purjehtivat parhaillaan ylös Ringlóa kohti Lamedonia. Ympärillä on vain autiota maaseutua. Kaukana etelässä häämöttävät utuisina ääriviivoina Belfalasin niemimaan vuoristot.

"Entä sitten, jos tänne muuttaa ihmisiä, ja jos tänne perustetaan uusia kyliä ja kaupunkeja?" Ciryon kysyy. "Etkö sitten tarvitse uudet muistiinpanot?"

Meneldil kohottaa katseensa papereista osaksi hämmentyneenä, osaksi närkästyneenä siitä, että hänen työtään häiritään. "Mistä ja minkä vuoksi tänne muuttaisi ihmisiä?"

"Minusta tämä näyttää hyvältä viljelymaalta. Täällä on joki, ja paljon niittyjen peittämää tasaista maata, jonka saisi varmaan helposti kynnettyä vihanniksi pelloiksi. Ja tavaraakin saisi kuljetettua jokia pitkin Calembelista ja Ethringistä. Oikeastaan on ihmeellistä, ettei täällä jo asu paljon väkeä. Ainakin Minas Anorissa on nyt aivan liikaa ihmisiä, ja jos olisin kuningas, käskisin osan heistä asumaan näille seuduille."

Meneldil kurtistaa kulmiaan ja ryhtyy kirjoittamaan entistä raivokkaammin.

Aratan on ruorissa ja nauttii siitä selvästi. Ciryon ihmettelisi, jos Aratan ei jatkaisi purjehtimista pohjoisessa, vaikka merelle onkin Annúminasista pitkä matka. Kenties hän muuttaa Melethilin kanssa jonnekin lähemmäs merta, vaikka Tharbadiin, ja palaisi Annúminasiin vasta sitten, kun on pakko.

Ciryon näkee isänsä seisovan kannella ja katselevan länteen mitään näkemättömin silmin, niin kuin tämä aina tekee laivassa, jos ei ole mitään tärkeämpää tekemistä. Ciryon haluaisi puhua isälleen, mutta epäröi – tämä ei ole yhtään helpommin lähestyttävä kuin ennenkään, pikemminkin tälle on nykyisin vaikeampi puhua. Minas Anorissa ja Pelargirissa hänen ympärillään hääri koko ajan hovimiehiä ja Ciryonin oli erikseen pyydettävä heiltä lupa tavata isänsä, vaikka isä nimenomaan olisi kutsunut Ciryonin luokseen. Nyt kun suurin osa ministereistä ja henkivartijoista on poissa, isää ei siltikään ole helppo puhutella. Ciryonin silmiin hän näyttää vieraalta ja etäiseltä, melkein kuin olisi tullut jostain toisesta maailmasta, ja olisi rakentanut suojakseen näkymättömän muurin, jotta muukalaiset eivät pystyisi vahingoittamaan häntä.

Ciryon päättää kuitenkin rohkaista mielensä. Hän vakuuttaa itselleen, ettei isä ole muuttunut, vaan se kaikki on vain pintaa, vaikutelma jonka uudet vaatteet ja Elendilmir ovat luoneet. Hän menee isänsä viereen ja katsoo länteen.

"Mitä mietit, _atar_?"

Isä säpsähtää ja katsahtaa äkisti Ciryoniin ikään kuin tämä olisi pudonnut hänen viereensä suoraan taivaasta. "En mitään. En ainakaan nyt, kun tuolla tavalla tulit ja säikäytit minut."

"Luulin, että näit minut. Olen seisonut tässä jo vähän aikaa."

Isä ryhdistäytyy ja räpyttelee silmiään, aivan kuin olisi juuri herännyt unesta. "Mietin Númenoria ja sitä, mikä sen takana on, tai ainakin kerran oli. Mietin sitä, pääsikö Amandil koskaan perille, kun hän purjehti länteen pyytämään apua, ja jos pääsi, millaista hänen elämänsä oli Amanissa. Vaikka ei meidän kuolevaisten tietenkään pitäisi näitä asioita ajatella. Joskus on vain vaikea olla ajattelematta. Ihmisetkin voivat tuntea kaipuuta länteen. Mestari Elrond puhui siitä kerran."

Ciryon ei odottanut aivan näin seikkaperäistä vastausta. Hän katsoo isäänsä hämmästyneenä ja vähän huolissaan. "Haluaisitko sinäkin mennä länteen, niin kuin haltiat?"

"Kyse ei ole siitä", isä sanoo, mutta hänen näyttää olevan vaikea pukea sanoiksi, mistä kyse oikeasti on. "Se on vain kaipuuta kohti rauhaa. Ja uskon, että se odottaa meitä sielläkin, minne menemme kuoleman jälkeen. Se voi olla vielä parempi paikka, kuin kaukainen länsi."

Isän sanat kuulostavat melkein siltä, kuin hän odottaisi kuolevansa. " _Atarinya_ , kuinka sinä voit?" Ciryon kuulee sanovansa, ja tajuaa vasta sitten, miten omituiselta se kuulostaa.

"En tiedä", isä toteaa, vähän hajamielisesti. Hän katsoo taas länteen ja rypistää otsaansa. "Mikään ei tunnu enää aivan samalta kuin ennen. Vaikka olen jo pitkään katsonut länteen, se ei oikeastaan tuo minulle samanlaista rauhaa kuin ennen. Aivan kuin en kykenisi enää näkemään yhtä pitkälle. En pysty enää tuntemaan sen valoa sydämessäni." Hän huokaa ja pudistaa päätään.

"Sota on muuttanut monta asiaa", Ciryon toteaa epäröiden. "Mutta kunhan pääset uuden elämän alkuun pohjoisessa, kaikki palaa varmasti hiljalleen entiselleen."

Isä ei sano siihen mitään, mutta vie käden hetkeksi rinnalleen ja näyttää poissaolevalta ja ahdistuneelta. Sitten hän äkkiä siirtää kättään ja teeskentelee, että asetteli vain viittaansa paremmin paikalleen. Ciryon on nähnyt hänen tekevän tämän eleen muutaman kerran aikaisemminkin, ja se herättää hänessä huolta. Ehkä isällä on jonkinlaisia kipuja rinnassaan. Hän toivoo, että he olisivat pian pohjoisessa. Mestari Elrond voisi varmasti auttaa isää.

He lähestyvät Calembelia, ja se lisää Ciryonin levottomuutta. Ruhtinas Maion kaatui sodassa, ja kartanossa asuu nyt vain Ailinel äitinsä kanssa. Eikä Ciryon vieläkään ole kyennyt päättämään, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Hän tietää hyvin, että avioliitto Ailinelin kanssa olisi luultavasti järkevin päätös, jonka hän voisi elämässään tehdä. Ailinel on kaikin puolin sopiva puoliso, ja Ciryon pitää hänestä suuresti. Mutta samalla hän on hyvin tietoinen siitä lyhyestä kirjeestä, joka on hänen takkinsa sisätaskussa visusti piilossa uteliailta. Hän nimittäin kirjoitti kerran Calethille ja sai siihen viimein vastauksen jokin aika sitten. Siinä Caleth sanoo toivovansa, että Ciryon tulisi tapaamaan häntä mahdollisimman pian. Ciryon lähti aikanaan sanomatta hyvästejä, sillä hän oli luvannut isälleen, ettei enää tapaisi naista. Hän oli silloin olettanut, ettei tapaisi Calethia enää koskaan, eivätkä salaiset jäähyväiset olisi tehneet erosta yhtään helpompaa. Mutta vastoin kaikkia odotuksia hän selvisi sodasta hengissä, ja Caleth puolestaan on leski, vapaa kaikista sitoumuksistaan. Ei siis kaiketi olisi väärin, vaikka Ciryon kävisi tapaamassa naista vielä kerran.

"No, oletko tehnyt päätöksesi?" 

Ciryon hätkähtää kuullessaan isänsä sanat. Pystyykö tämä lukemaan nykyään ajatuksia?

"Tiedät kyllä, minkä vuoksi olemme menossa Calembeliin", isä jatkaa

"Ei suinkaan se voi olla ainoa syy?" Ciryon toteaa hätääntyneenä.

"No, eihän se tietenkään ole. Meidän täytyy tietysti myös päättää siitä, kuka ottaa vastuulleen Lamedonin hallinnon. Maionilla lienee miespuolisia sukulaisia, ja meidän on päätettävä, kuka heistä on kelvollisin tehtävään."

Isä on nyt irrottanut silmänsä lännestä ja vaikuttaa taas olevan täysin läsnä tässä maailmassa. Hän katsoo Ciryonia tiiviisti, ja tämä väistää isänsä tutkivaa katsetta, niin kuin aina. Hän pelkää isän näkevän, ettei hänen sydämensä ole sittenkään pystynyt täysin hylkäämään pohjoisen naista. Isän seuraavat sanat vain vahvistavat Ciryonin pelkoa.

"Tiedätkö, Ciryon, että minä en koskaan aikonut mennä naimisiin? Minulla oli mielessäni kuva täydellisestä naisesta, eräästä, jonka olin kerran tuntenut, mutta jonka olin menettänyt, omasta syystäni. Tiesin, ettei toista hänenkaltaistaan enää tulisi kohdalleni. En kuitenkaan halunnut tyytyä mihinkään vähempään, minkä vuoksi päätin olla avioitumatta."

"Mikä sai sinut muuttamaan mielesi?" Ciryon kysyy, häkeltyneenä tällaisesta paljastuksesta. Kuka tämä nainen oli ollut, ja suostuisiko isä koskaan kertomaan hänelle koko tarinaa?

"Vanhempani. He ajattelivat, että avioliitto olisi minulle hyväksi. Minä olin levoton ja villi, niin kuin olen aina ollut. He pelkäsivät, että tekisin jotain vaarallista, jos en asettuisi aloilleni. Olinhan jo kerran melkein kuollut, kun pelastin Valkoisen Puun hedelmän. Siitä huolimatta minä sanoin, että voisin tehdä saman uudestaan. Taisin kerran uhata, että menisin uudelleen Armenelosiin ja pelastaisin Mírielin tyrannikuninkaan kourista. Mutta en minä oikeasti ollut niin rohkea enkä typerä. Vanhempiini se kuitenkin meni täydestä, ja he alkoivat hätääntyneinä esitellä minulle neitoja. Se oli rasittavaa. Kuinka valita paras kymmenestä toisensa kopiosta? Enkä minä pitänyt Marillëa kovin erilaisena kuin niitä muita, mutta koska hän oli Yúlanerin sisar, hän tuntui läheisimmältä. Hän ei koskaan osoittanut minkäänlaista kiinnostusta minua kohtaan, mutta olin varma, että hän suostuisi kosintaani, sillä hänen perheensä ei ollut varakas, ja minä taas pystyin antamaan hänelle kaiken, mitä rahalla saattoi ostaa. Mutta ei hän tietenkään suostunut. Ensin minä yllätyin, sitten raivostuin, ja sitten häpesin, mutta kun olin toipunut, tajusin että minä todella halusin hänet."

Tällaista tarinaa Ciryon ei odottanut. "Ja kaikesta huolimatta se päättyi onnellisesti."

"Niin, mutta aikansa se otti. Hän suostui lopulta, kuten tiedät, ja kuvittelin, että meistä olisi tullut heti onnellisia, mutta ei se tietenkään ollut niin yksinkertaista. Ensimmäiset vuodet hänen kanssaan olivat silkkaa painajaista. Hän oli minulle jatkuvasti vihainen syistä, joita saatoin vain arvailla, sillä hän ei tietenkään sanonut mitään suoraan. Minä puolestani olin vakuuttunut siitä, ettei avioliitto sopinut minulle. Marillë oli ujo ja viihtyi parhaiten ompelutöidensä ja yrttikokoelmiensa parissa, mikä oli mielestäni ikävystyttävää. Mutta Elendurin vuoksi minun oli pysyttävä kotona, ja pikkuhiljaa opin tuntemaan naisen, jonka kanssa olin avioitunut. Ymmärsin, että hän ajatteli monesta asiasta samalla tavalla kuin minä, ja että hänen vihansa Sauronia kohtaan oli yhtä suuri kuin omani. Mutta luulen, että opimme rakastamaan toisiamme vasta sen jälkeen, kun olimme pelastuneet Númenorin tuhosta. Sellaiset kokemukset sitovat ihmiset yhteen paremmin kuin mitkään lupaukset ja sopimukset."

Hiljaisuus laskeutuu jälleen laivan kannelle. Isä hymyilee itsekseen jollekin muistolle, jota ei selvästikään aio jakaa Ciryonin kanssa.

"Tarkoitatko siis, että minun pitäisi pyytää Ailinelia?" Ciryon kysyy varovasti, kun hiljaisuutta on jatkunut jonkin aikaa.

"En minä sitä tarkoita", isä toteaa. "Minä tarkoitan, että rakkauden eteen täytyy nähdä vaivaa. Se ei yleensä löydy sieltä, mistä ensimmäiseksi etsit."

Kun he saapuvat Maionin kartanoon, he havaitsevat että oikeastaan mikään ei ole muuttunut sitten heidän viime vierailunsa. Ainakaan ulkopuolisin silmin ei voi nähdä mitään merkkejä siitä, että kartanolta puuttuu isäntä, sillä joka puolella on palvelijoita työn touhussa ja ympäröivät pellot ovat oraan peitossa. Ailinel on heitä vastassa kartanon ovella.

Selviää pian, että Ailinel on ottanut kartanon ylläpidon vastuulleen. Ciryon on tästä hieman yllättynyt, sillä hän ei tiennyt naisten ymmärtävän paljonkaan taloudenpidon saati maatöiden päälle.

"Kuinka me sitten olisimme selvinneet sotavuosien yli?" Ailinel toteaa närkästyneenä, kun Ciryon erehtyi ihmettelemään asiaa ääneen Ailinelin työhuoneessa katsellessaan kirjoituspöydällä lojuvia papereita ja kirjoja. "Meidän täytyi syödä silloinkin, kun miehet olivat sodassa. Mutta tilanhoitaja opetti minut täyttämään tilikirjoja, ja pitämään lukua palvelusväestä ja muistakin menoista ja tuloista ennen kuin lähti sotaan."

"Ja nyt he kuitenkin etsivät jostakin miestä kartanon isännäksi", Ciryon toteaa miettiväisenä.

Ailinel kohauttaa harteitaan. "Kai se on ymmärrettävää. Eivät kaikki suostu kuuntelemaan kartanon neidin sanaa. Mutta rehellisesti sanottuna minua ei ilahduta lainkaan ajatus siitä, että tänne tulisi joku kaukainen pikkuserkku häärimään. Tuskin minä ja äiti voisimme siinä tapauksessa edes jäädä tänne, paitsi ehkä säälistä. Sitä paitsi, minä haluan tehdä elämässä jotakin sellaista, jolla on merkitystä."

Ciryon kerää rohkeutta, tietäen hyvin että seuraavat sanat määräisivät suunnan hänen koko loppuelämälleen. Hän ei ole valmis tekemään sellaista päätöstä, mutta hetki on koittanut. Hän pyysi saada puhua Ailinelin kanssa kahden kesken ja täällä hän nyt on, kaksin neidon kanssa tämän huoneessa, eikä tilanteesta ole poispääsyä.

"Minä antaisin sinun tehdä sellaisia asioita, joilla on sinulle merkitystä."

"Oletko varma?"

"Tietysti. Minä lupaan."

"Saatat vielä katua lupaustasi."

"Ehkä kadun, mutta annan sen silti."

Ailinel hymyilee hieman arvoituksellisesti. "Minusta olisi ikävää jättää äitini yksin tänne jonkin tuntemattoman sukulaisen kanssa."

Ciryon katsoo Ailinelia ja miettii, onko tämä tosissaan vai koetteleeko tämä Ciryonia vain, niin kuin tällä on ollut tapana. Ailinelilla on vanhempi sisar, joka ei asu kaukana, ja varmasti tämäkin voisi ottaa äitinsä asumaan luokseen, niin ettei äidin tarvitsisi jättää kotiseutuaan.

"Hänen ei tietenkään tarvitse jäädä tänne yksin. Jos hän haluaa, hän voi tulla kanssamme Minas Ithiliin."

"Sinä et siis aio lähteä pohjoiseen?"

"Hetkeksi vain. Olen siellä ehkä vuoden ja palaan sitten Ithilieniin. Isä haluaa jättää yhden meistä pojista etelään vahtimaan Meneldiliä ja pitämään huolta Minas Ithilistä. Hän ei aivan täysin luota serkkuuni, mitä minä en lainkaan ihmettele."

"Eikö sinua sureta joutua eroon perheestäsi?"

Ciryon kohauttaa harteitaan. "Tietysti, mutta minäkin haluan tehdä asioita, joilla on merkitystä. Mitä minulla olisi pohjoisessa? Saisin ehkä isältä arvonimen, jonkin vanhan kartanon ja vähän maata jostakin Arnorin laitamilta, mutta elämäni olisi varmasti tapahtumaköyhää ja hyödytöntä. Jälkeläiseni olisivat pikkuruhtinaita, jotka kehuskelisivat olevansa kuninkaan sukua, mutta mitään muuta heillä ei olisi. Minas Ithilissä vastuuni olisi suurempi. Olisin ruhtinas, Ithilienin herra, ja minusta tulisi Meneldilin tärkein neuvonantaja."

"Isäsi on antamassa sinulle tärkeän aseman. Olen siitä vähän yllättänyt – eikö Aratan ole sinua vanhempi?"

"On, mutta tiedät, että hän menee pohjoiseen rakastettunsa luo ja asettuu sinne. Voin paljastaa, että epäilemme, että hänestä tulee vielä kuningas. Elendur ei luultavasti hanki omaa perillistä."

Ailinel kohottaa kulmiaan, mutta hyväksyy Ciryonin selityksen ilman lisäkysymyksiä. Hän katsoo Ciryonia odottavana.

Ciryon katselee neitoa, tämän tummanruskeita, sileitä hiuksia ja itsevarmuutta huokuvaa olemusta. Ailinel on aivan erilainen kuin Caleth, ja se on hyvä. Hänen ei tarvitsisi verrata naisia toisiinsa, ja jonakin päivänä Ciryon oppisi rakastamaan Ailinelia yhtä palavasti, ja vaikka ei oppisikaan, niin ainakin hän kunnioittaisi tätä naista aina ja viihtyisi tämän seurassa.

"Tarkoittaako tämä, että sinä suostut?" Ciryon kysyy lopulta, pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

"Suostun mihin? Tiedät, etten minä vastaa kyllä enkä ei, ennen kuin tiedän, mitä minulta pyydetään."

Ciryon huokaa, lannistuneena mutta hymyillen. "Tiedät kyllä, että pyydän sinua vaimokseni ja kaikkeen siihen, mitä siihen kuuluu."

"Siihen minä kyllä suostun", Ailinel vastaa. Ja äkkiä neito näyttää paljon nuoremmalta kuin onkaan, kasvoille nousee hymy ja häivähdys punaa.

Ciryon on seissyt koko ajan kunnioittavasti parin käsivarren mitan päästä neidosta, mutta äkkiä välimatka tuntuu hänestä hölmöltä ja hän syöksähtää eteenpäin ja kaappaa Ailinelin syliinsä. He ovat tunteneet toisensa pitkään, eikä hän ole kertaakaan pitänyt naista näin lähellä itseään. Hän pohtii hetken, tulisiko hänen pyytää lupa suudelmaan, mutta sitten hän muistaa Aratanin kauan sitten antaman neuvon, ettei niin pidä koskaan tehdä. On hetkiä, jolloin miehen on vain luotettava vaistoihinsa. Ciryon painaa huulensa hellästi Ailinelin suulle, ja yllättyy tuntiessaan naisen vastaavaan innokkaasti, aivan kuin tämä olisi vuosia odottanut tätä hetkeä. Eikä neito selvästikään halua suudelman päättyvän liian pian. Kestää pitkään ennen kuin Ailinel irrottaa otteensa Ciryonista ja päästää tämän vetämään henkeä. Ciryon tuijottaa naista ällistyneenä, ja saa vaivoin estettyä itseään kysymästä, miten ja missä tämä on oppinut suutelemaan tuolla tavalla.

Isä ja Lamedonin ruhtinatar näyttävät hyvin tyytyväisiltä, kun nuori pari palaa alakertaan kertomaan uutiset. Ruhtinatar kääntyy melkein välittömästi isän puoleen ja kysyy, milloin tämä voi vihkiä Ailinelin ja Ciryonin. Isä kertoo, että aikoo palata heti tämän matkan jälkeen pohjoiseen, joten hänellä ei ole siihen aikaa, mutta Meneldil voisi hoitaa asian.

"Ei tule kuulonkaan!" parahtaa ruhtinatar. "Vain oikea kuningas saa vihkiä minun tyttäreni! Lähdemme sitten pohjoiseen ja vietämme häitä siellä, vai kuinka, tyttäreni?"

"Jos niin tahdot, äiti", Ailinel toteaa.

"Enkä minä tahdo Meneldilin vihkivän minua", Ciryon sanoo närkästyneenä. Hänestä on käsittämätöntä, että isä edes ehdotti sellaista. Meneldil keksisi varmasti sanoa jotakin, mikä pilaisi heidän suuren päivänsä.

"Mutta minä oletin, että haluatte viettää häät täällä etelässä", isä toteaa.

"Pohjoinen on parempi, _atar_. Haluan, että te kaikki olette paikalla häissäni. Se on suuri tapaus! Kaikkien on kokoonnuttava juhlistamaan meitä kahta."

"No niinpä tietysti", isä myöntää. "Viettäkäämme sitten sinunkin häitäsi Annúminasissa. Kahdet häät heti valtakauteni alkuun! Toivottavasti alamaiseni pitävät sitä hyvänä enteenä, eivätkä merkkinä siitä, että juhlahumu kiehtoo minua enemmän kuin valtakunnan asioiden hoitaminen."

"Äläkä sitten yritä päästä vähällä ja vihkiä minua ja Aratania yhtä aikaa. Minä en tahdo jakaa hääpäivääni veljeni kanssa."

"Sellainen ei toki käynyt mielessäni", isä sanoo. "Veljesi on odottanut paljon kauemmin, joten hän saa häänsä ensimmäisenä."

Ciryonin tekisi mieli huomauttaa, että hän on tuntenut Ailinelin paljon kauemmin kuin Aratan Melethilin, mutta sillä ei tietenkään olisi merkitystä. He ovat menneet kihloihin vasta nyt, joten lienee paikallaan, että he odottavat vielä pari vuotta hääpäiväänsä. Hän harhautuu hetkeksi ajattelemaan Calethia, ja miltä tästä tuntuu kun tämä kuulee Ciryonin valinnasta. Ymmärtäisikö Caleth? Hän ei ehdi ajatella asiaa pitempään, sillä Ailinel tarttuu hänen käteensä ja pakottaa hänet lähtemään ulos – on kaunista, ja nainen haluaa esitellä Ciryonille tiluksia, jotka olisivat vielä hetken hänen.


	46. Pyhä vuori

Mettarëa seuraavat pitkät ja hämärät viikot, jolloin talvi pitää maata otteessaan ja tekee matkustamisesta märkää, kylmää ja epämiellyttävää. Sen vuoksi Korkea Kuningas seurueineen päättää viettää vuoden kurjimman ajan Orthancissa, Gondorin pohjoisrajalla seisovassa vartiotornissa. Matka on kestänyt pidempään kuin he odottivat, sillä syksy oli myrskyisä, ja he joutuivat moneen otteeseen laskemaan ankkurin ja odottamaan parempia purjehdussäitä autioilla rannikkoseuduilla. Parin kuukauden lepo Orthancissa on senkin vuoksi tervetullut.

Orthancin torni ja sitä ympäröivä kehä, Angrenost, muodostavat ihmeellisen mutta kauniin linnakkeen. Se ja sen eteläisempi pari, Aglarond, on rakennettu suojaamaan Calenardhonia Enedhwaithin villi-ihmisiltä. Ciryon on viettänyt paljon aikaa kuljeskellen Angrenostin puutarhoissa ja laajoilla nurmikentillä, jotka pysyvät rehevinä, kiitos Methedrasilta alkunsa saavan Angrenin, jota kutsutaan myös Rautkymiksi. Paikka on monella tapaa samantapainen kuin Minas Ithil, vaikka Orthancin torni ei hohdakaan kuunvalossa. Luonto ja korkeat vuoret ovat täällä aivan kuin kotona. Ciryon päättää, että tulee vierailemaan täällä vielä uudestaan, useammin kuin kerran. Puutarhat olisivat varmasti erityisen miellyttävät kesäaikaan, vaikka linnan mehiläispesissä käyneekin silloin kova kuhina.

Orthancissa asuu ruhtinas Thorion vaimonsa ja pienen tyttärensä kanssa. Thorion on nuori, sodan kauhuista selvinnyt mies, jonka isä ei ollut yhtä onnekas. Ruhtinas Arodon kaatui Barad-dûrin piirityksen aikana. Ciryon ei nähnyt sitä, mutta hän tunsi Arodonin hyvin, sillä tämä vietti kerran kesän Minas Ithilissä kuninkaan vieraana. Thorionin Ciryon tuntee sitäkin paremmin, sillä isä pakotti Ciryonin viettämään melkein koko kesän Thorionin kanssa, koska "tehän olette samanikäiset". Viiden vuoden ikäero ei ehkä aikuisen silmissä ole merkityksellinen, mutta seitsemäntoistavuotiaana Ciryon oli tuntenut itsensä pikemminkin Thorionin lapsenvahdiksi kuin ystäväksi. Nykyään Thorion on mukavampaa seuraa, vaikka katsookin Ciryonia yhä samalla innokkaalla koiranpennun katseella, kuin odottaisi tämän kertovan, mitä jännittävää seuraavaksi tehtäisiin.

Ciryon miettii, millaista heidän elämänsä on ollut täällä kaukana, eristyksissä niin pohjoisen kuin etelän valtakunnista ja _dúnedainin_ ylhäisöstä. Mutta kaikesta päätellen Thorion näyttää viihtyvän täällä ja arvostavan paikan rauhaa ja hiljaisuutta. Orthancin huipulla on yksi seitsemästä Kivestä, ja Arodon on välittänyt sen kautta viestejä kuninkaille. Thorion itse ei ole vielä oppinut käyttämään Kiveä, joten Ciryon ei ylläty, kun isä päättää opastaa nuoren ruhtinaan näkykiven saloihin. Thorion on ilmeisesti yhtä hidas oppija kuin Aratan ja Ciryon, sillä isä palaa oppitunneilta aina pahantuulisena.

"Miten on mahdollista, että tämä asia on nyt yksistään minun varassani?" hän voivottelee. "Ja mitä jos minä nyt yhtäkkiä kuolisin, kuinka jälkeläiseni koskaan oppivat käyttämään _palantíreja_ kunnolla? Unohtavat vielä niiden olemassaolon ja hukkaavat ne johonkin, kallisarvoisimmat lahjat mitä lännen haltiat ovat koskaan meille antaneet! Valkoisen Puun jälkeen siis."

Kun talven harmaus alkaa väistyä, he jatkavat matkaansa. He pysähtyvät ensin Aglarondissa, jossa Isildur selvittää tienoon kuulumisia linnoituksen päällikön kanssa. Vuorten villi-ihmisistä ei ole ollut haittaa vuosiin. Päällikkö kertoo vuorten asukkien käyneen pelokkaiksi ja epäluuloisiksi Sauronin kuoleman jälkeen, eikä näitä ole viime aikoina juuri näkynyt, ainakaan päivänvalossa. Ovatko he pelästyneet enemmän Mustan Herransa kuolemaa vai Isildurin kirousta, sitä on mahdotonta arvata.

Elendur tutustuu Aglarondin takana olevaan luolastoon, josta on menestyksellä louhittu monenlaisia jalokiviä. Luolien seinät kimaltelevat kuin miljoonat tähdet olisivat pudonneet taivaalta ja jotenkin päätyneet siihen pimeään kiviseen loukkoon. Elendur löytää sieltä kauniin palan hopeanhohtoista jalokiveä, jonka säihkeessä on jotain toismaailmallista ja taianomaista, niin kuin Thranduilin silmissä. Hän aikoo teettää siitä Minas Anorissa riipuksen, jonka antaisi Thranduilille heidän seuraavan kerran kohdatessaan.

Glanhír-virran ylittämisen jälkeen Calenardhon jää taakse ja he saapuvat Anórieniiin, Auringon Maahan. Valkoisten vuorten jylhät, auringon kultaamat huiput kohoavat edessäpäin heidän oikealla puolellaan. Näky saa Elendurin sydämen sykähtämään, melkein kuin hän katsoisi noita vuoria ensimmäistä kertaa. Hän on ehkä syntynyt Númenorissa, mutta tämä maa on hänen kotinsa, vielä hetken.

Korkea Kuningas määrää seurueen pysähtymään ja pystyttämään leirin oikealla kohoavan pyöreälakisen kukkulan juurelle. Elendur on tästä hieman yllättynyt, sillä on vasta iltapäivä, mutta ehkä isäkin haluaa nauttia näistä maisemista nyt kun vielä voi.

Kevät on pitkällä ja luonto kauneimmillaan. Aurinko on hellinyt heitä useiden päivien ajan olematta silti liian kuuma. Kukkulan rinteillä kohoavasta raikkaan vihreästä metsästä kuuluu taukoamaton liverrys ja sirkutus. Elendur muistelee, että metsien asukkaat kutsuvat kukkulaa Eilenaeriksi, mutta se on hänelle vierasta kieltä eikä hän tunne sanan merkitystä.

Elendur auttaa Estelmoa riisumaan hevoset suitsista ja satuloista. He ovat juuri saaneet sen tehtyä, kun isä ilmestyy heidän eteensä. Vaikka matka on ollut pitkä ja raskas, tämä näyttää kuninkaallisemmalta ja voimakkaammalta kuin koskaan. Ehkä syynä on Elendilmirin loiste tai se, että hän on vihdoin hyväksynyt uuden asemansa ja ottanut sen omakseen. Jotakin erilaista hänessä tänään kuitenkin on. Edes väsymyksestä ei näy merkkiä, vaikka viime yönäkin Elendur näki isänsä vaeltavan leirin laitamilla keskellä yötä, vaikka ei ollut tämän vartiovuoro.

"Elendur, ota Estelmo mukaasi ja seuraa minua ja Ohtaria", isä ilmoittaa eikä jätä aikaa kysymyksille tai valmistautumiselle. Elendur kiiruhtaa aseenkantajansa kanssa hänen peräänsä, ja näkee hänen suuntaavan suoraan tiheikköön, joka reunustaa pientä aukiota, jolle he ovat pystyttämässä leiriään.

Tämä on niitä hetkiä, jolloin Elendur toivoisi isänsä oleva puheliaampi. Tämä ei sano mitään aloittaessaan päättäväisen rämpimisen runsaan aluskasvillisuuden ja tiheiden pajukkojen lävitse. Isä ottaa _eketin_ vyöltään ja iskee sillä poikki muutaman tielleen asettuvan oksan. Elendur seuraa isänsä esimerkkiä ja ymmärtää hetken päästä, että isä aikoo kiivetä Eilenaerille. Hän ehdottaa varovasti, että vuorelle saattaa olla jossakin helpompi kulkureitti, mutta isä ei kuuntele.

Oksat raapivat heidän kasvojaan, kun he yrittävät raivata tietään ylämäkeen läpitunkemattoman aarniometsän halki.

"Miksi Udûnin nimeen me kompuroimme täällä? Eikö tätä olisi ehtinyt tehdä myöhemmin? Emme ehtineet edes syödä", mutisee Ohtar samalla, kun pyyhkäisee poskeensa tullutta verestävää naarmua.

Kuningas pysähtyy niin äkisti, että Elendur on törmätä häneen. Hän käännähtää ja astuu Ohtarin eteen silmät kipunoiden. "Tuollaisia sanoja ei lausuta ääneen tässä paikassa!" hän jyrähtää. "Marise vielä hetkikin niin panen sinut juoksemaan rinteen alas ja kauemmaskin, eikä takaisin ole tulemista!"

Ohtar kalpenee. "Pyydän anteeksi, _aranya_. Minä en tarkoittanut… Minä luulin, että ette kuulisi…"

"Saatan olla vanha, mutta en vielä täysin kuuro. Pidätkö suusi kiinni vai paineletko matkoihisi?"

"Minä pysyn vaiti", Ohtar lupaa.

He jatkavat matkaa kolkon hiljaisuuden vallassa. Elendur ihmettelee isänsä äkillistä suivaantumista, sillä kiroaahan tämä itsekin tuon tuostakin, eikä ole ihme jos Ohtar on ottanut mallia – tämähän ihailee kuningastaan enemmän kuin ketään muuta maailmassa. Loukattu Ohtar jättäytyy seurueen viimeiseksi ja hiipii eteenpäin niin hiljaa, että se tekisi vaikutuksen Thranduiliinkin.

Kohta maasto muuttuu helpommaksi kulkea. Metsä käy valoisammaksi, ja siinä alkaa kasvaa lukuisia hoikkarunkoisia koivuja, joiden lehvistöjen läpi lankeavat auringonsäteet loihtivat metsään vaaleanvihreän hämyn. Thranduil pitäisi tästä paikasta, Elendur miettii, ja toteaa, että pitää siitä itsekin. Mitä lähemmäs kukkulan huippua he nousevat, sitä rauhallisemmaksi hän tuntee itsensä. Seutu vaikuttaa koskemattomalta ja nuorelta, kuin muistolta maailmanajan alkuvuosista, jolloin ihmiset olivat juuri avanneet silmänsä ensimmäistä kertaa ja kaikki, mitä he näkivät, täytti heidät ihmetyksellä.

Sitten puut ja pensaat käyvät kitukasvuisemmiksi ja lopulta loppuvat kokonaan. Heidän edessään kohoaa kukkulan paljas mutta kauniisti viheriöivä laakea huippu. Ilma on suloisen lämmin, ja kevyt tuulenvire saa ruohonkorret lainehtimaan kuin vihreän meren. Elendur seisahtuu isänsä rinnalle. Tämä tuijottaa kukkulan lakea ja hengittää syvään raikasta ilmaa. Hetken päästä hän jatkaa matkaa ja Elendur seuraa häntä. Pian he ovat huipulla, jota peittävää nurmea värittävät _alfirinin_ valkeat, kellomaiset kukat. Elendur katsoo, kun hänen isänsä kiertää niittyä ja katselee ympärilleen, aivan kuin etsisi jotain. Estelmo ja Ohtar tulevat Elendurin rinnalle seisomaan.

"Miksi me olemme täällä?" Estelmo kysyy. "Vaikka onhan täällä kaunista ja hieno näkymä vuorille. Katsokaa, jossakin tuolla etelässä on meidän kotimme! Sinne ei ole enää pitkä matka."

Vähän matkan päässä isä pysähtyy äkisti ja kääntyy. Hänen tyytymätön katseensa kohdistuu nyt Estelmoon. Hän palaa heidän luokseen äkäisin askelin. "Jos ette pysty olemaan hiljaa, menkää alemmas ja antakaa minun olla täällä hetki rauhassa."

Elendur on hiljalleen alkanut ymmärtää, miksi he ovat nousseet Eilenaerille. Hän viittoo aseenkantajat seuraamaan itseään ja johdattaa heidät alemmas, jotta isä saisi toivomaansa omaa rauhaa. Tämä kukkula on erityinen. Hän tunsi sen melkein heti heidän alkaessaan nousta rinnettä, mutta ei ymmärtänyt sitä ennen kuin nyt. Kenties Estelmo ja Ohtar eivät tunne sitä. Kenties se on jotakin, minkä vain kuningas ja hänen perillisensä voivat tuntea. 

Tämä kukkula on Gondorin maan keskipisteessä, aivan niin kuin Meneltarma kerran kohosi Númenorin saaren keskikohdassa. Númenorin kuninkailla oli tapana nousta Meneltarmalle silloin, kun he halusivat puhua Erulle ja pyytää häneltä neuvoa ja johdatusta. Kuninkaina heillä oli siihen kyky ja oikeus, ja Eru kuuli heitä, ja usein he myös saivat avun.

"Númenorissa kuninkaat haudattiin Meneltarman juurelle, sillä se vuori oli pyhä, ja sen rinteille kiivetessään ihmiset pääsivät lähelle Erua. Vain kuningas sai puhua Meneltarman huipulla", Elendur kertoo aseenkantajille, vaikka he luultavasti tietävät jo sen. "Minä luulen, että tämä paikka on hieman niin kuin Meneltarma."

"Eikö Meneltarma ollut todella korkea, korkein vuori Númenorissa?" Estelmo kysyy. "Tämä on vain kukkula, ja tuo viereinenkin olisi korkeampi. Oletko varma, että tämä on sellainen paikka?"

"Minä en itse koskaan nähnyt Meneltarmaa, mutta isäni kävi sen luona usein nuoruudessaan. Luulen, että hän tietää, mitä on etsimässä."

Jonkin ajan kuluttua Elendur näkee isänsä palaavan. Tämän ilme on vakava ja määrätietoinen.

"Ohtar", hän sanoo ja kääntyy aseenkantajansa puoleen. "Sinä olet meistä nopein ratsastaja, ja minulla on sinulle tehtävä. Saat ratsastaa Minas Anoriin ja viedä sinne viestin minulta. Olen vihdoin löytänyt paikan, josta on tuleva isäni viimeinen leposija, mutta tämän paikan pysyttävä salassa. Ei hautajaissaattuetta, vain muutama vahva ja luotettava mies, jotka voivat auttaa polun ja hautakummun rakentamisessa, ja jotka lupaavat pysyä vaiti. Löydät heidät isäni ritareiden joukosta, jotka nyt palvelevat minua."

Ja sitten isä lähtee astelemaan takaisin alas. Jos Estelmo ja Ohtar yllättyivätkin kuninkaan sanoista, nämä eivät ilmaise sitä mitenkään. Elendur osasi jo odottaa tätä. Hän tiesi, ettei isä ole tyytyväinen Meneldilin rakennuttamaan hautakammioon Mindolluinin rinteessä ja että tämä on pitkään etsinyt parempaa hautapaikkaa isoisälle. Eilenaer on täydellinen. Täällä Elendil saisi levätä rauhassa.

* * *

_"Tämä on Elendil Uskollisen hauta ja muistomerkki. Tässä se seisköön Etelän Kuningaskunnan keskikohdassa valarin varjeluksessa niin kauan kuin kuningaskunta kestää, ja tämä paikka on oleva pyhä eikä kenenkään sovi sitä tahrata. Älköön kukaan häiritkö sen hiljaisuutta ja rauhaa ellei hän ole Elendilin perijä."_

Isildur vaikenee ja katsoo matalaa kumpua pienen nurmikentän itälaidalla. Sen alla lepää nyt Arnorin ja Gondorin ensimmäinen Korkea Kuningas, Maanpaon Valtakuntien perustaja, suurin ja mahtavin Keski-Maan ihmisten kuninkaista. Isildur asettaa kummun eteen kiiltävän mustan kiven, johon on kaivertanut isänsä nimikirjaimet: _lambe_ , _ando_ ja _lambe_.

" _Atarinya_? Olenko tehnyt oikein?" hän kysyy hiljaa, vaikka tietääkin, että näin on hyvä. Hän hengittää syvään, vetää sisäänsä kukkulan huipun mietoa kukkaistuoksua. _Alfirin_ kasvaa täällä kaikkialla, ja ajan myötä se peittäisi myös Elendilin hautakummun, kuin kerros kevyttä lunta. Elendil rakasti lunta, kun se tuli Arnoriin talvisin ja peitti alleen kuolleen maan, antoi sen levätä ja kerätä voimaa sylissään, kunnes kevätaurinko herättäisi sen jälleen eloon.

Isildur kääntyy ja luo vakavan katseen pieneen seurueeseen, joka on tullut todistamaan tapahtumaa. He seisovat lähellä kiviportaita, jotka he ovat rakentaneet puurajasta ylös kummulle. Isildur kävelee portaiden luo ja sanoo: _"Älköön näitä portaita kukaan kävelkö paitsi kuningas ja ne jotka hän omasta pyynnöstään tuo mukanaan."_ Sen jälkeen hän menee yksitellen jokaisen luo, ja pyytää kutakin vannomaan vaitiolon valan.

Kun kaikki on tehty, seurue lähtee laskeutumaan portaita ja suuntaamaan kohti polkua, jonka se on raivannut rinnettä peittävän metsän halki. Isildur pyytää kuitenkin Meneldiliä jäämään hetkeksi kukkulalle. He odottavat, kunnes muut ovat kadonneet metsän siimekseen.

Isildur on matkan aikana alkanut pitää enemmän veljenpojastaan. Tässä on paljon samaa kuin Anárionissa. Meneldil ei ehkä aina ole ollut kaikessa samaa mieltä Isildurin kanssa, mutta hän on viisas ja oikeudenmukainen ja osaa käyttäytyä arvokkaasti. Hän on nopea oppimaan, ja taitaa _palantírin_ käytön jo siinä missä Isildurkin. Hän on kuninkuutensa ansainnut.

"Ajatteletko yhä, että Rath Dínen olisi ollut parempi paikka Elendilin ikuiselle unelle?" Isildur kysyy.

"En. Ymmärrän nyt, miksi halusitte tuoda hänet tänne."

"Hyvä. Tämä ei ole Meneltarma, mutta ei kuitenkaan liian erilainen. Ja sinun ansiostasi tästäkin voi tulla paikka, jossa kuninkaat voivat saada avun mieltään askarruttaviin ongelmiin. Neuvon sinua käymään tässä pyhätössä aina silloin tällöin, erityisesti silloin kun kaipaat viisautta vaaran tai hädän hetkellä. Ja tuo tänne myös Cemendur, kun hän on kasvanut täyteen miehuuteen, ja kerro hänelle, miten tämä pyhättö syntyi ja paljasta hänelle kaikki muukin sellainen, mikä kuninkaan perijän on tarpeellista tietää."

"Teen sen mielelläni. Cemendur on vielä nuori, mutta tuon hänet tänne, kun hän saavuttaa sadannen ikävuotensa, ja neuvon häntä tekemään samoin oman perijänsä kanssa sitten, kun sen aika tulee."

Kun Meneldil lähtee, Isildur jää vielä hetkeksi. Hän pitää paikasta eikä muista koska viimeksi olisi tuntenut itsensä yhtä rauhalliseksi. Täällä hän on pystynyt unohtamaan Sormuksen melkein kokonaan. Vain kerran hänen kätensä osui ketjuun ja kun hän katsoi rasiaan, hän yllättyi nähdessään, että hänen sinne huolella asettamansa ja koko sodan ajan mukanaan pitämänsä hiuskiehkurat olivat poissa. Hän ei enää muista, minne ne katosivat, ja se harmittaa häntä, sillä ne tuntuvat nyt tärkeämmiltä kuin Sormus.

Pian hän kuitenkin näkisi heidät jälleen, rakkaan Marillën ja pienen Valandilin – vaikka ei poika kaiketi enää niin pieni ole. Jo kahdentoista, siinä iässä, jossa pojat käyvät oikukkaiksi ja väistävät kättä, joka yrittää pörröttää heidän tukkaansa. Isän paluu olisi pojalle suuri muutos. Poika on tottunut elämään Rivendellissä haltioiden kanssa, ja muutto Annúminasiin hämmentäisi häntä. Hän ei ehkä aluksi kunnioittaisi isäänsä, sillä eihän hän edes tuntenut tätä, mutta Isildur olisi varautunut siihen. Hän suhtautuisi poikaansa ymmärtäväisesti ja maltilla. Hän ei ole aina onnistunut siinä vanhempien poikiensa kanssa, mutta ei olisi liian myöhäistä tehdä asioita oikein Valandilin kanssa.

Isildur lähtee kukkulalta. Edessä olisi vielä käynti Minas Anorissa ja Osgiliathissa, kun Meneldil kruunattaisiin, mutta sitten he lähtisivät pohjoiseen niin pian kuin ehtisivät. Kesä on pitkällä, mutta jos he pitäisivät kiirettä, he ehtisivät Rivendelliin ennen talvea. Ja sitten Annúminasiin, ja siellä hän pysyisi, koko loppuelämänsä. Korkea Kuningas ei enää palaisi Gondoriin.


	47. Lupaus

_Minas Anor, Vuonna 2 Kolmatta Aikaa_  

Kypärä kimmeltää himmeästi kammion valossa. Se näyttää hopeiselta, mutta se on taottu _mithrilistä_ , ja sen molempia puolia koristavat helmiäisinä hohtavat merilinnun siivet, Númenorista paenneiden tunnusmerkit. Sota on ohi, eikä Isildur tarvitse sitä enää. Hän on päättänyt antaa sen Meneldilille, ja korvata sillä veljensä rikkoutuneen kypärän. Kypärästä tulkoon Gondorin kuninkaan kruunu. Númenorin kuninkailla ei ollut kruunua, eikä sitä tulisi Arnorin ja Gondorin Korkealle Kuninkaallekaan, vaan Isildur pitäisi isänsä tapaan Elendilmiriä ja sauvaa valtansa tunnusmerkkeinä. Mutta Meneldilkin tarvitsee jonkin symbolin vallalleen, ja mikä olisi parempi kuin kypärä, joka muistuttaisi häntä sodasta ja siitä kalliista hinnasta, jolla hänen valtansa oli ostettu, ja samalla muistuttaisi häntä siitä, kenen käskyvallan alla hän hallitsee?

Isildur asettaa kypärän sivuun. Hän pyytäisi palvelijaansa kiillottamaan sen huomista varten. Sitten hän ottaa esiin kultaisen rasian kaulaltaan ja katselee Sormusta. Melkein heti kun he olivat lähteneet Eilenaerilta, Sormus alkoi taas vaivata hänen mieltään. Hänen on otettava se esiin monta kertaa päivässä ja varmistettava, että se on yhä tallella. Hän ei tiedä, miksi pelkää niin kovasti menettävänsä sen, sillä siitä ei ole ollut hänelle mitään hyötyä, eikä vaikuta siltä, että siitä olisi hyötyä vastakaan. Sen pujottaminen sormeen aiheuttaa yhä yhtä kovaa kipua kuin ennenkin, vaikka se on jo aivan viileä. Mitään iloakaan siitä ei hänelle ole, pikemminkin sen olemassaolo tuntuu taakalta – välillä se tuntuu suorastaan painavan hänet kumaraan, vaikka on niin pieni ja mitätön kooltaan. _Elrond oli oikeassa._ _Minun ei olisi pitänyt ottaa sitä_ , huomaa Isildur ajattelevansa, mutta pudistaa päätään saman tien karkottaakseen häiritsevän ajatuksen. Hänellä oli täysi oikeus ottaa se itselleen. Hänellä oli oikeus verirahaan. Sitä paitsi, hän oli se, joka uskalsi leikata sen pois Sauronin kädestä ja surmata Sauronin.

Hän pyörittelee Sormusta käsissään. "Sinä kuulut minulle", hän sanoo sille ääneen. Hän uskoo, että Sormus kuulee häntä. Ja jonakin päivänä se myös kuuntelisi.

Hän pohtii hetken, miten kertoisi Sormuksesta Marillëlle. Hän ei voisi piilotella sitä naiselta kovin pitkään. Hän ei voi ottaa ketjua kaulansa ympäriltä missään tilanteessa, ei vuoteessa eikä muuallakaan. Ja Marillë varmasti alkaisi kysellä, mikä se on ja miksi se on niin tärkeä Isildurille. Eikä Isildur haluaisi puhua siitä vaimolleen. 

Ehkä hänen pitäisi puhua Sormuksesta Elrondin kanssa. Kysyä haltialta, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Ehkä hänen pitäisi sittenkin luopua Sormuksesta. Siitä ei todellakaan ole ollut hänelle hyötyä, saati iloa. Pikemminkin se on tehnyt hänen elämästään monimutkaisempaa.

Järjetöntä, Isildur miettii. Hän hieroo ohimoitaan. Sormus on hänen, ja jos hän puhuisi epäilyistään Elrondille, haltia saisi ehkä Isildurin antamaan Sormuksen Elrondille itselleen. Elrond on ovela ja pystyy vaikuttamaan ihmisiin kauniilla ja viisaalla puheenparrellaan. Mutta Isildur ei menisi halpaan – Sormus kuuluu yksin hänelle. Hän ei siitä luopuisi, ei edes kuolemassa – se tulisi haudata hänen kanssaan! Sitten hän pudistaa taas päätään. Hän on käynyt tätä samaa väittelyä itsensä kanssa useaan kertaan viime aikoina, valvonut öitä rauhattomien ajatustensa vuoksi. _Valarin_ tähden, hän on kuningas ja hänellä on kuninkaan velvollisuudet. Ei hän voi istua koko aikaa kammiossaan katselemassa Sormustaan ja pohdiskelemassa, mitä sen kanssa tulisi tehdä.

Mutta Sormus on kaunis, niin käsittämättömän kaunis. Hän voisi katsella sitä läpi yön tuntematta väsymystä. Hän huomaa, että pinnassa oleva kirjoitus on himmennyt entisestään. Se on sääli, sillä hän ei halua Sormuksen muuttuvan. Isildurin mielessä käy, että ehkä Sormuksen kuumentaminen saisi kirjoituksen taas näkymään kirkkaana, mutta hänen ei tee mieli kokeilla sellaista. Hän ei halua tehdä mitään, mikä saattaisi vahingoittaa Sormusta. Hän ei halua tehdä sille pahaa.

Isildur ottaa kirjoituspöydän laatikosta palan paksua ja vahvaa pergamenttia, ja kastaa kynän musteeseen. Hitaasti ja huolellisesti hän alkaa kopioida Sormuksen pinnassa näkyviä kirjaimia pergamentille. Hän päättää viedä kopion kirjoituksesta Rivendelliin ja pyytää Elrondia kertomaan, mitä sanat tarkoittavat. Elrond varmasti osaisi laatia käännöksen, sillä maailmassa on tuskin mitään kieltä, jota haltia ei tuntisi. Haltioilla täytyi olla jonkinlaista tietämystä jopa Mordorin kielestä.

Isildur sytyttää toisenkin öljylampun. Rankkasade on pimentänyt illan ennen aikojaan, ikään kuin muistuttaen Isilduria siitä, ettei kesä jatku ikuisesti. Heidän matkansa kesti pitempään kuin Isildur oli arvioinut, mutta hän aikoo silti lähteä pohjoiseen niin pian kuin mahdollista, vaikka syksy kurkkii jo nurkan takana. Marillë, Valandil ja pohjoisen kansa ovat joutuneet odottamaan liian pitkään.

Isildur ei ole täysin tyytyväinen jäljennökseensä, ja hän päättää tehdä vielä toisen. Hän päättää lisätä siihen myös joitakin tietoja Sormuksesta ja jättää pergamentin Minas Anoriin. Ei mihinkään näkyville tietenkään. Meneldilin ei tarvitse tietää mitään Sormuksesta, eikä kenenkään muunkaan pitkään aikaa. Mutta silti, koskaan ei voinut olla liian varma siitä, mitä tapahtuisi vuosisatojen vieriessä eteenpäin. Olisi hyvä jättää tännekin asiakirja, josta kävisi ilmi, että Sormus kuuluu Isildurille ja hänen perillisilleen, eikä kenellekään muulle. Hän alkaa kirjoittaa.

_Suursormuksesta tulee nyt Pohjoisen Kuningaskunnan perintökalleus; mutta tiedot siitä jääkööt Gondoriin jossa myös elää Elendilin perillisiä, siltä varalta että tulisi aika jolloin näiden suurten asiain muisto hämärtyy._

Isildur jatkaa kirjoittamista pitempään kuin oli alun perin ajatellut. Äkkiä hänestä tuntuu tarpeelliselta kertoa enemmän, kertoa miten Sormus päätyi hänelle, kuinka kipu hänen kädessään ei ole vieläkään hellittänyt, miten hirveä Sauronin tulen lailla palava musta käsi oli ollut, ja kuinka se käsi oli surmannut Gil-galadin. Pergamentin loppuun hän jäljentää kirjoituksen Sormuksen pinnasta: _Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul_. 

Sanat jotka pyörivät hänen mielessään yötä päivää, vaikka hän ei ymmärrä niistä muuta kuin sanan _nazg_ , joka tarkoittaa sormusta, niin kuin sanassa _nazgûl_ , sormusaave. Gil-galad kertoi kerran, että sormusaaveet olivat ennen olleet ihmisiä, mahtavia ruhtinaita, joille Sauron oli antanut kullekin sormuksen, ja että sormukset saivat heidät valtaansa, orjuuttivat heidät ja pitivät heidät kiinni elämässä, vaikka heidän ruumiinsa näivettyivät ja lopulta katosivat kokonaan näkyvistä.

Tarina herättää Isildurissa epämääräistä levottomuutta, eikä hän halua ajatella sitä. Tämä Sormus on Sauronin takoma, ja siksi täysin erilainen. Se ei tekisi pahaa kantajalleen. Isildur laittaa Sormuksen takaisin rasiaan ja odottaa että pergamenttien muste kuivuu. Toisen hän käärii ja laittaa vyöllään kulkevaan nahkapussiin. Pitemmän kirjoituksen sisältäneen käärön hän vie Minas Anorin arkistoon, jonne Anárion on koonnut joitakin Númenorista tuotuja kirjoituksia ja teoksia. Suurimman osan tärkeimmistä historiallisista teoksista Elendil vei aikanaan Annúminasiin, mutta Anárionkin sai osansa. Minas Ithilissä niitä ei juuri ollut, sillä Isildur ei niitä tarvinnut, vaikka hän ymmärsikin niiden arvon. On tietoja, jotka on parempi välittää jälkipolville kirjoitusten kautta, sillä suulla kerrottu unohtuu ja muuntuu kuulijoiden mielissä ja tarinoissa, mutta se mikä on paperille tai pergamentille kirjattu, säilyy samanlaisena niin kauan kuin kirjaimet ovat luettavissa.

Arkistonhoitaja näyttää Isildurille, missä Minas Anorin linnan arkisto on. Se on alhaalla maan uumenissa, ja heidän on laskeuduttava monia portaita päästäkseen sinne. Arkiston ovella Isildur kiittää palvelijaa avusta ja sanoo selviytyvänsä yksin. Hän odottaa, kunnes mies on poistunut ja astuu sisään pölyiseen kammioon. Sen seiniä kiertävät puiset hyllyköt, joille on asetettu erikokoisia kääröjä ja kivilaattojakin, joihin on hakattu erilaisia kirjoitusmerkkejä. Isildur katsoo yhtä kivilaattaa, ja arvelee sen olevan peräisin Ensimmäiseltä Ajalta. Hän ihmettelee, mistä Anárion mahtoi sen löytää, sillä se ei näytä Númenorista tuodulta, koska siellä on aina ollut paperia ja pergamenttia kirjoitustöihin. On paljon sellaista, mistä Anárion ja Isildur eivät koskaan ehtineet puhua. Anárion kaiketi oletti, ettei Isilduria kiinnostanut ja oli siinä kyllä oikeassa. Nyt Isildur kuitenkin haluaisi tietää.

Hän aikoo ensin asettaa oman käärönsä hyllylle muutamien suurempien kääröjen alle, mutta siirtäessään pergamentteja hän huomaa kapean raon niiden takana olevassa seinässä kahden kiven välissä. Hetken mielijohteesta hän työntää käärön sinne, niin syvälle, ettei se näy ulos lainkaan. Siellä se on paremmassa tallessa, jos vaikka joku huolimaton saisi aikaan tulipalon arkistossa. Eikä kukaan löytäisi hänen kirjoitustaan sieltä vahingossa. Mutta se kyllä löytyisi jonakin päivänä, jos joku todella tarvitsisi tietoa ja etsisi riittävän sinnikkäästi.

* * *

Meneldilin kruunajaiset pidetään Osgiliathissa. Sinne kokoontuvat kaikki kynnelle kykenevät kaikkialta Gondorista, mutta Pohjois-Valtakunnasta ei tule kukaan, sillä heille vain Korkea Kuningas on oikea kuningas. Elendur yllättyy hieman, kun näkee isänsä ojentavan kypäränsä Meneldilin kruunuksi. Se on _mithriliä_ ja Isildurin henkilökohtaista omaisuutta, ja joku voisi ajatella, että Isildur antaa sen myötä Meneldilille suuremman vallan kuin mitä hänellä ja Anárionilla oli Elendilin eläessä. Elendur ei usko sen olevan isän tarkoitus. Isildur ja hänen perillisensä tulisivat aina olemaan Gondorin ylimpiä hallitsijoita, ja Meneldil ja tämän perijät vain vasalleja, joiden tehtävä on vastata maasta Korkean Kuninkaan ollessa muualla.

"Ciryonin pitäisi jäädä tänne varmistamaan, että Meneldil muistaa paikkansa", Aratan toteaa kun Meneldil on saanut kypäräkruununsa.

"Minustakin hänen pitäisi jäädä. Ymmärrän, että hän haluaa nähdä äidin ja pikkuveljen, mutta sitä en ymmärrä, miksi hän ei voi odottaa ensi kesään ja purjehtia yhdessä isovanhempiemme, Ailinelin ja muiden kanssa juhlistamaan sinun häitäsi ja sitten vähän myöhemmin omiaan. On outoa, että hän haluaa lähteä meidän kanssamme, vaikka ei ole koskaan erityisemmin pitänyt pitkistä marsseista, kun vuodenaikakin on myöhäinen ja säät sen mukaiset. Luulisi hänen mieluummin jäävän kihlattunsa luo.

"Kuka hänen aivoituksiaan nykyään ymmärtää?" huokaa Aratan. "Ja hänestä pitäisi vielä tulla Minas Ithilin herra ja Ithilienin ruhtinas. Onneksi Carastion on täällä vahtimassa hänen touhujaan."

Kruunajaispäivä on sateeton, mutta kostea ja harmaa. Urui on päättymässä, ja kohta alkaa Ivanneth, ja monet ovat kysyneet kuninkaalta, onko tämän välttämättä lähdettävä juuri nyt matkalle erämaahan, mutta kukaan ei ole saanut Isilduria muuttamaan mieltään. Hän sanoo viivytelleensä jo liian pitkään etelässä, ja jos he pitäisivät kiirettä, he ehtisivät perille 40 päivässä, hyvissä ajoin ennen Hithuita, jolloin lumi ja pakkanen saapuvat pohjoisen vaivoiksi.

Juhlaillallisella Elendur istuu isänsä vierellä. Tämä näyttää kuninkaallisemmalta kuin koskaan, sillä hänellä on yllään parhaat vaatteensa ja kirkas Elendilin tähti otsallaan. Annúminasin sauva ja Barahirin sormus häneltä vielä puuttuvat, sillä Elendil jätti ne Rivendelliin, mutta pian nekin olisivat hänen hallussaan. Ulkoisesti hän näyttää mieheltä parhaassa iässä – hän ei näytä vanhentuneen päivääkään sodan jälkeen kaikista velvollisuuksistaan ja kiireistään huolimatta. Mutta silti tämä on etäinen ja vaitonainen ja vailla puhtia, ikään kuin se tuli, joka häntä on aina ajanut eteenpäin kaikista vaikeuksista huolimatta, olisi äkkiä sammunut. Välillä Elendur haluaisi tarttua isäänsä ja ravistella tätä, vain jotta saisi tämän kiukustumaan ja tekemään jotain sen sijaan, että vain istuu tyhjä katse silmissään ja hätkähtää, kun joku yrittää puhutella.

Aratan pitää huolta siitä, ettei keskustelu tyrehdy hetkeksikään. Siinä asiassa hänen taitonsa ovat vailla vertaa, ja vieraat kuuntelevat hänen juttujaan innostuneena ja sopivissa kohdissa nauraen. Ciryon istuu Ailinelin ja tämän äidin vieressä ja vaikuttaa poikkeuksellisen hyväntuuliselta. Elendur ei ole juuri nähnyt Ciryonia sen jälkeen, kun Ailinel saapui Osgiliathiin kruunajaisia varten. Ciryon haluaa arvatenkin viettää kaiken aikansa Ailinelin kanssa ennen lähtöä pohjoiseen. Elendur voi vain arvailla, kuinka hän on selittänyt nuorikolleen halunsa lähteä.

Meneldil istuu viereisessä pöydässä äitinsä, sisartensa ja ystäviensä ympäröimänä. Viini näyttää maistuvan hänelle, eikä häneltäkään näytä keskustelunaiheet loppuvan kesken. Äkkiä hän ponnahtaa ylös paikaltaan ja astelee suoraan isän luo, asettaa käden tämän olkapäälle ja ehdottaa maljan juomista "Gondorin ja Arnorin Korkean Kuninkaan, Sauronin Surmaajan" kunniaksi. Isä, joka on istunut ajatuksissaan, hämmentyy äkillisestä huomiosta, mutta muistaa sitten kuka on ja ryhdistäytyy ottaakseen vastaan suosionosoitukset. 

"Rakas setä", toteaa Meneldil maireasti. "Ettekö kertoisi vielä kerran, kuinka surmasitte Vihollisen, sillä täällä on paikalla monta sellaista, jotka eivät ole vielä kuulleet koko tarinaa."

"Koko tarinalle tuskin on nyt aikaa", toteaa Isildur, "eikä se ole muutenkaan sellainen tarina, jota sopii muistella tällaisena ilon päivänä."

"Mutta eikö nyt olisi sopiva tilaisuus oikaista ne omituiset huhut, joita siihen viimeiseen taistoon liittyy? Täällä on nyt monta tärkeää henkilöä kuulemassa, ja kun he tietävät totuuden, he voivat auttaa oikaisemaan kansan virheelliset käsitykset."

Omituiset huhut? Elendur ei ole sellaisia kuullut, ja hän epäilee, että Meneldil yrittää vain saada isän paljastamaan sen, mitä ei muilla keinoin ole saanut selville.

"Mitä kansa sitten puhuu? Kenties on parempi tehdä niin päin, että sinä kerrot, mitä olet kuullut, ja minä sanon, mikä siinä on totta ja mikä ei", isä toteaa.

"Se kuulostaa erikoiselta leikiltä, mutta jos sellainen huvittaa teitä nyt, hyvä valtias, niin ryhtykäämme siihen", Meneldil vastaa. "Me kaikki lienemme kuulleet, että Gil-galad ja Elendil yhdessä kaatoivat Sauronin maahan ja saivat sitä tehdessään surmansa, mutta Sauron ei täysin kuollut, vaan hänen voimansa olivat vain heikentyneet."

"Se on totta", isä sanoo.

"Puhutaan myös, että Sauronilla oli jokin ase, sellainen, joka tuhosi Gil-galadin – poltti tämän tuhkaksi, sanotaan, sillä kukaan ei ole nähnyt haltiakuninkaan ruumista. Tämä mystinen ase teki Sauronista kuolemattoman, ja sen vuoksi eivät mahtavimmatkaan soturit voineet riistää hänen henkeään, niin nimekkäitä kuin olivatkin."

"Tuossakin voi olla perää."

"Sen vuoksi minä olen päätellyt, että sinä, rakas setä, menit ja otit Sauronilta tuon aseen, ja sen jälkeen sait annettua hänelle sen kuuluisan kuoliniskun. Olenko oikeassa?"

Elendur näkee isänsä hymyn kiristyvän. Tämä on aihe, josta hän ei halua puhua, ei varsinkaan satojen juhlavieraiden edessä.

"Onko sillä merkitystä miten hänet surmattiin?" isä kysyy, kun hiljaisuus alkaa käydä kiusalliseksi. "Totta on, että minä annoin hänelle kuoliniskun, mutta hänen voimansa olivat jo valmiiksi heikentyneet. Isäni ja Gil-galad tekivät suurimman työn, enkä halua viedä heiltä kunniaa. Ja mitä merkitystä sillä on, kuinka minä sen kuoliniskun annoin, sillä eikö ole tärkeintä, että hän on nyt poissa ikuisesti?"

"Niin juuri!" huudahtaa Aratan väliin kovalla äänellä. "Mitä hyötyä meidän on kaivella menneiden tapahtumien yksityiskohtia? Meidän ei tarvitse niitä tietää, sillä Sauron ei tule enää koskaan vaivaamaan kansaamme. Ja mitä hänen aseeseensa tulee, näkikö kukaan hänellä koskaan mitään muuta asetta kuin suuren miekan? Jos isäni olisi sen ottanut, eivätkö kaikki olisi sen nähneet? Ja tämä kaikki on tietoa, joka kiinnostaa ehkä historiantutkijoita kammioidensa uumenissa, mutta mitään merkitystä sillä ei ole eikä siitä siksi ole tarpeen puhua tällaisella hetkellä ja tällaisessa paikassa."

Meneldil suoristautuu, katsoo kuninkaallisella ylpeydellään Arataniin, ja puhuu. "Älkäämme vähätelkö historiantutkijoita, sillä heidän viisaista sanoistaan löytyy vastaus moniin vaikeisiin kysymyksiin. Ja kuten kuninkaamme jo totesi, Sauronilla oli muukin ase kuin miekka, jokin piilotettu ja tuhoutumaton, joka tekee kantajastaan kuolemattoman. Ja minä mietin, että eikö olisi ensiarvoisen tärkeää tietää, mitä sille aseelle tapahtui ja missä tämä ase nyt on, ja huolehtia, ettei se joudu hukkaan, tai mikä vielä tärkeämpää, vääriin käsiin?"

Meneldilin kannattajat huutavat innostuneesti, että juuri näin on.

"Veljeni poika, se on asia, josta sinun ei tarvitse kantaa huolta", toteaa Korkea Kuningas. "Sauronin ase ei joudu vääriin käsiin eikä aiheuta meille vaaraa. Mutta enempää en sano, ja ymmärrät varmasti minkä vuoksi. Sellainen ase ei ole mikään leikin asia tai sopiva aihe keveille keskusteluille."

Meneldil epäröi. Hän ei tietenkään haluaisi nöyrtyä ja myöntää, että teki virheen ottaessaan aiheen esiin sopimattomassa tilanteessa. Hän kääntyy yleisön puoleen, kohottaa viinipikariaan ja hymyilee. "Kuulitte, mitä kuninkaamme sanoi! Kohottakaamme siis vielä kerran malja Korkealle Kuninkaalle - hänelle, joka lupaa, ettei Sauronin ase milloinkaan joudu vääriin käsiin! Emmekä me epäile, ettei hän pysty pitämään lupaustaan, vaikka aikaa kuluisi tuhat vuotta ja enemmänkin, sillä hänen valtansa toki ulottuu läpi koko Kolmannen Ajan, kuinka kauan se sitten kestääkään!"

Puhuessaan Meneldil horjahtaa hieman ja ottaa tukea Elendurin tuolin selkänojasta.

"Eiköhän ole viisainta, että serkku menee nyt omaan pöytäänsä ja jättää enempien puheiden pitämisen toiselle päivälle", Elendur ehdottaa kohteliaasti.

"Minä olen 'Teidän Kuninkaallinen Korkeutenne' sinulle siihen asti, kun olet perinyt Elendilmirin!" Meneldil ärähtää, mutta ankara katse Korkealta Kuninkaalta saa hänet perääntymään ja poistumaan takaisin omaan pöytäänsä. 

" _Atarinya_ , sinun olisi pitänyt jättää Gondor Elendurille!" tokaisee Aratan varsin kuuluvalla äänellä. "Meneldil yrittää vahvistaa suosiotaan väittämällä, että salailet asioita Gondorin kansalta."

"Minä en tahdo kuulla tuollaisia puheita tänä iltana, enkä minään muunakaan iltana", toteaa isä siihen kireästi. "Meneldil on kuninkuutensa ansainnut ja hänellä on oikeus olla utelias. Mutta on asioita, jotka eivät kosketa häntä ja sen vuoksi en puhu niistä täällä."

Elendurin tekisi mieli huomauttaa, että isä sanoi liikaakin. Isän olisi pitänyt kieltää aseen olemassaolo, tai ainakin jättää mainitsematta, että tietää sen olevan turvassa. Hän tuli sillä tavoin suoraan myöntäneeksi, että hän tai joku muu todellakin otti Sauronilta jonkin salaperäisen aseen, josta hän ei halua puhua kenellekään. Mutta pian kaikki puhuisivat siitä ja huhut alkaisivat levitä. Elendur voi vain toivoa, että Meneldilin kannattajat ovat yhtä humalassa kuin tämä itsekin, eivätkä muistaisi jälkeenpäin kovin tarkkaan, mitä juhlassa puhuttiin. 

Pidot jatkuvat pitkälle yöhön, mutta Meneldil ei enää tule vaivaamaan Korkeaa Kuningasta kysymyksillään. Tanssiaisetkin pidetään, mutta Elendur seuraa niitä vain hetken sivummalta. Hän voisi kaiketi ilahduttaa muutamaa seinäruusuna seisovaa neitoa pyytämällä heitä tanssiin, mutta hän ei halua herättää turhia toiveita enää kenessäkään. Ciryon sen sijaan näyttää ottavan tanssiaisista kaiken irti mielitiettynsä kanssa. Elendur kuvitteli aiemmin, että Ciryon kosi Ailinelia pikemminkin mukavuussyistä kuin rakkaudesta, mutta kenties hän erehtyi. Pari näyttää hyvin rakastuneelta pyörähdellessään tanssilattialla, ja varsinkin vetäytyessään sivummalle vaihtamaan suudelmia.

Aratan on tanssinut muutamien naisten kanssa kihlauksestaan huolimatta, mutta ei näytä kovin hyväntuuliselta tullessaan hetkeksi Elendurin vierelle. "Nuo kaikki neidot vain muistuttavat minua siitä, ettei Melethil ole täällä. Hän on paljon älykkäämpi kuin nuo kaikki yhteensä", hän valittaa, mutta ennen kuin hän ehtii jatkaa, hänen huomionsa kiinnittyy Ciryoniin ja Ailineliin. "Ja noin näkyvällä paikalla vielä! Isoäiti Lindissë virittelee jo viuhkaansa Ciryonin selkäsaunaa varten!" hän puuskahtaa ja saapastelee oitis rakastavaisten luo. Kun hän on saanut hätistettyä heidät suojaisampaan paikkaan, hän palaa Elendurin luo.

"Eikö olisi ollut viisaampaa erottaa heidät toisistaan? Olisimme voineet mennä pelaamaan loppuillaksi ja käskeä Ciryonin mukaan", Elendur toteaa.

"Ikään kuin se olisi ollut mahdollista! Olen varma, että nuo kaksi ovat jo ehtineet kasvaa kiinni toisiinsa. Halusin saada heidät pois näkyvistä ennen kuin isä huomaa. Tai isoäiti. Minä jos kuka tunnen hänen viuhkansa voiman."

"Isä on mennyt nukkumaan jo aikoja sitten", Elendur huomauttaa.

Aratan vaikenee hetkeksi ja katsoo korokkeelle varmistuakseen asiasta. "Onko hän jollakin tapaa sairas? Hän on ollut niin omituinen viime aikoina."

"Tiedän mitä tarkoitat. Olen hänestä huolissani."

"Hän ei ole toipunut Sauronin kohtaamisesta vieläkään."

"Se on mahdollista."

"Ja hänellä on se ase, eikö olekin?" Aratan sanoo ääntään madaltaen. "Minä olen nimittäin arvannut saman kuin Meneldil. Enkä saata uskoa, että isä paljasti sen kaikille, vaikka se ei varmaankaan ollut hänen tarkoituksensa. Yhtä hyvin hän olisi voinut nousta pöydälle laulamaan ja näyttämään sen kaikille esityksen lopuksi. Aiheuttaako se hänelle ongelmia? Siinä on jonkinlaista pahaa taikaa, koska se on Sauronin tekemä. Mutta miten vaarallinen se oikeastaan on?"

"Sinun on kysyttävä nuo kysymykset häneltä itseltään, mutta en usko, että saat niihin vastausta."

"Olkoon sitten. Onneksi lähdemme täältä pian. Minä toivon, että kaikki järjestyy sitten, kun olemme päässeet pohjoiseen. Elrond varmasti tietää, mitä sen aseen kanssa tulisi tehdä. Itse asiassa ihmettelen suuresti, että haltiat ylipäänsä antoivat isän pitää sen. Heidän täytyi nähdä, kun isä otti sen. Ja luulisi sen olevan paremmassa turvassa jossakin Rivendellin kaltaisessa paikassa."

"Annúminasin muurit ovat paksut ja korkeat. Mutta olen kanssasi samaa mieltä."


	48. Viimeinen marssi

_Osgiliath, Vuonna 2 Kolmatta Aikaa_

"Onko sinun todellakin lähdettävä?"

Ciryon ei vastaa. Hän toivoo, ettei Ailinel puhuisi siitä nyt. Hän pitelee neitoa lähellään, kun he makaavat vuoteessa talossa, jossa Lamedonin leskiruhtinatar asuu Osgiliathin vierailunsa aikana. Siinä on hyvä olla, neidon selkä hänen rintaansa vasten, ja sillä hetkellä Ciryon todella toivoo, ettei hänen olisi lähdettävä.

On outoa, miten nopeasti asiat muuttuvat. Hän ei enää pelkää tehneensä väärää valintaa. Ailinel kuuluu hänelle ja hän Ailinelille. Niin on aina ollut, mutta Caleth ja sota kaiketi sumensivat hänen järkensä ja silmänsä, eikä hän pystynyt näkemään neitoa sellaisena kuin tämä on. Ciryon painaa neidon lujemmin itseään vasten ja hengittää sisäänsä tämän hiusten kukkaistuoksua.

Mutta Calethilta on tullut uusi kirje, ja vaikka hän ei sano asiaansa suoraan, hänen sanansa täyttävät Ciryonin pelolla. Hänen täytyisi mennä pohjoiseen ja selvittää asia Calethin kanssa. Hän ei voisi odottaa Aratanin häihin asti ja mennä pohjoiseen yhdessä Ailinelin kanssa. Kuinka hän selittäisi Ailinelille vierailun Calethin luona? Ailinel tietää Ciryonin nuoruuden lemmenseikkailusta, niin kuin siitä tietävät kaikki Gondorissa, mutta ei onneksi mitään siitä, mitä myöhemmin Annúminasissa tapahtui. Ciryon on kertonut Ailinelille, ettei Caleth merkitse hänelle enää mitään ja ettei hän ole ollut tämän kanssa missään tekemisissä sen nuoruuden hairahduksen jälkeen. Melkein hän toivoisi niin olevan, mutta tehtyä ei saa tekemättömäksi, ja hänen olisi tavattava Caleth. Ja hänen olisi tehtävä se salassa, ilman että kukaan, varsinkaan Ailinel, saa tietää siitä koskaan.

"Meidän ei tarvitse olla erossa pitkään", hän sanoo pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen. "Sinä tulet laivalla jo keväällä, puolen vuoden päästä. Isä on luvannut, että voimme viettää häitä syksyllä, aikana, jona pohjoisen puut ja pensaat loistavat punaa ja kultaa."

"Minulle ei ole merkitystä, milloin häät pidetään", Ailinel toteaa. Hän kääntyy hitaasti selälleen ja katselee Ciryonia tummilla silmillään, joissa tuntuu aina olevan pientä salaperäistä pilkettä. Melkein kuin haltioilla, Ciryon toteaa ja kummastelee omaa ajatustaan.

"Se jos mikä on tullut jo selväksi", Ciryon toteaa naurahtaen ja nousee neidon ylle suudellakseen tätä vielä kerran. Hän ei aio pitää kiirettä tänä aamuna.

Ciryon ei tiennyt, että Ailinelin kaltaisia naisia on olemassa. Ehkä hän onkin napannut ainoan. Hän on tuntenut neidon nuoresta asti, mutta silti hän ei koskaan kunnolla ymmärtänyt, kuka tämä oli, sillä hän näki vain yksityiskohtia: naisen, joka ratsasti miesten satulalla, pukeutui käytännöllisiin, jopa miehisiin vaatteisiin ja sanoi sen, mitä ajatteli, eikä hävennyt pyytää illallisella lisää, jos ruoka maistui. Neito, joka käyttäytyi näin, kummastutti häntä, ja kai jokin osa hänessä intti, ettei tuollainen nainen ollut sopiva vaimoksi. Ehkä sen vuoksi hän oli pitänyt Ailineliin etäisyyttä siitäkin huolimatta, että he viihtyivät hyvin yhdessä.  

Näiden kolmen viikon aikana, jotka hän on viettänyt Osgiliathissa Ailinelin kanssa, hänen kummastuksensa on vaihtunut ihailuksi. Ailinel on paitsi kaunis, myös rohkea ja itsevarma, ja hänen äitinsä näyttää tottelevan tytärtään, eikä toisinpäin. Aluksi Ciryonia arvelutti viettää kokonaisia öitä Ailinelin ja tämän äidin talossa, mutta pian hän huomasi, että Ailinel on tässä talossa se, joka määrää. Harvoin Ciryon edes näkee leskiruhtinatarta, sillä tämä vetäytyy aina omiin askareisiinsa johonkin toiseen huoneeseen Ciryonin saavuttua ja sulkee näin silmänsä siltä, mitä tapahtuu. Se sopii Ciryonille hyvin. Miksi odottaa hääpäivää, kun he ovat joka tapauksessa jo lupautuneet toisilleen? Riski on mitätön, sillä Númenorin naiset ovat aina saaneet vähän lapsia.

Huoneen hämäryys on hälvennyt, aamunkoitto aikaa sitten mennyt. Ciryon tietää katuvansa vielä sitä, että on valvonut melkein koko yön, mutta se on ollut sen arvoista. Hän huokaa syvään. Hän ei haluaisi vielä nousta, mutta on pakko. Kun hän on jo saanut itsensä istumaan, Ailinel vetää hänet takaisin alas, eikä hän keksi mitään syytä vastustella. Jos hän myöhästyisi Ailinelin vuoksi, hän vaikka juoksisi kunnes saisi muut kiinni. Hän haluaa rakastella tämän naisen kanssa vielä kerran, eikä aio pilata sitä kiirehtimällä.

"Emmekö me sinunkin mielestäsi täydennä toisiamme?" Ailinel kysyy, kun Ciryon alkaa lopulta kerätä vaatekappaleitaan lattialta.

"Eivätkö mies ja nainen aina täydennä toisiaan?"

"Eivät", väittää Ailinel. "Mutta kaksi ihmistä voi täydentää toisiaan, jos he ovat kumpikin tietyllä tavalla erilaisia ja sattuvat kohtaamaan toisensa."

Ciryon katselee ryppyisiä vaatteitaan ja huokaa tyytymättömänä. "Minä joko pakkaan mukaan nämä vaatteet, jolloin ne luultavasti menevät pilalle, koska ne voidaan pestä vasta Rivendellissä, tai sitten jätän ne tänne enkä tule näkemään niitä pitkiin aikoihin."

"Sinä olet ainoa tuntemani mies, joka välittää vaatteistaan noin paljon. Ennen pidin sinua omituisena sen, ja muutaman muunkin asian vuoksi, ja ajattelin, ettei sinusta kenties saa sopivaa aviomiestä. Nyt ymmärrän paremmin, että sinä vain olet sellainen, herkkä ja huolehtivainen, ja että sinunlaisiasi miehiä tarvitaan siinä missä muitakin."

Ciryon on saanut vaatteet ylleen, mutta hänen olisi käytävä vielä kotona kylvyssä, vaihtamassa puhtaat vaatteet ja hakemassa varusteensa. Hän tietää olevansa myöhässä.

"Onko sinun todella lähdettävä?"

"Olen pahoillani."

"En ole vieläkään saanut kunnon selitystä, että miksi et voi odottaa kevääseen ja mennä yhtä matkaa meidän kanssamme. Vai pelkäätkö jäädä tänne yksiksesi, ilman isääsi ja veljiäsi?"

"En minä sitä pelkää, mutta minulla on asioita hoidettavana pohjoisessa. En halua pilata niillä meidän yhteistä aikaamme sitten, kun sinäkin olet pohjoisessa. Haluan, että kaikki on valmista sinua varten."

"No, tuohon minun on kai tyytyminen. En minä halua estellä sinua enkä udella. Kiiruhda sitten, sillä arvaan, että haluat käydä vielä kylvyssä ennen erämaamarssianne, niin järjetöntä kuin se onkin. Minä tulen hyvästelemään sinut Itäportille kolmannella tunnilla, niin kuin pyysit."

* * *

Ivannethin viidennen päivän aamu on viileä mutta aurinkoinen. Kuninkaan seurue on kokoontunut Osgiliathin sillan itäiseen päähän odottamaan lähtökäskyä. Siinä on 200 miestä, joista suurin osa Elendilin entisiä ritareita ja sotilaita, jotka ovat nyt siirtyneet Isildurin palvelukseen. He halajavat jo kovasti paluuta kotiin Arnorin jylhille saloille. Tunnelma on odottavan innokas, vaikka tiedetäänkin, että matkasta tulee raskas. Kuningas tahtoo ehtiä Rivendelliin 40 päivässä, jotta he välttäisivät Hithuin jäätävät sateet ja purevat viimat. Se ei ole mahdotonta, mutta heidän on marssittava kovaa tahtia, neljä peninkulmaa päivässä, ja heillä on mukanaan raskaat kantamukset, sillä Anduinin itärannalla, jota pitkin he aikovat kulkea, ei ole juuri ihmisasumuksia eikä näin ollen myöskään yösijoja tai ruokaa. 

Aratan vastusti suunnitelmaa, ja sanoi, että heidän pitäisi mennä joko ratsain Anórienin ja Calenardhonin kautta kulkevaa pohjoisentietä tai sitten laivalla rannikkoa myöten, mutta kummallakin tavalla matkaan menisi paljon enemmän aikaa, eikä ratsastaminen onnistuisi muutenkaan, sillä heillä ei ole tarpeeksi hevosia kaikille miehille. Isildurin laiva puolestaan on yhä Tharbadin satamassa. Hän ei nähnyt tarpeelliseksi pyytää lähettämään sitä Gondoriin, koska oli jättämässä Etelä-Valtakunnan joka tapauksessa pian. Ja vaikka he olisivatkin saaneet Meneldilin laivan lainaan, olisi heitä joka tapauksessa odottanut pitkä marssimatka Tharbadista Rivendelliin, ja tuskin he olisivat ehtineet sille tielle ennen Hithuita.

Nyt heillä on mukanaan kymmenen pientä ja vantteraa hevosta, joiden tehtävänä on kantaa leiriytymisvarusteita ja ruokaa. Jokainen mies kantaa repussa omien tavaroidensa lisäksi kahden päivän muonavaroja. Elenduria eivät raskaat kantamukset ja tuleva marssi haittaa. Hän on onnellinen siitä, että he pääsevät vihdoin lähtemään. Vain kuukausi erottaa hänet enää Thranduilista. Haltia olisi heitä vastassa Vihermetsän laidalla, tiellä joka vie länteen Anduinin sillalle ja Sumuvuorille.

Ciryon saapuu paikalle viime tingassa, mikä ei yllätä heistä ketään. Hän vaikuttaa helpottuneelta, että ehti paikalle ennen lähtöä, ja suuntaa heti Ailinelin luo, joka on monen muun tavoin tullut hyvästelemään Korkean Kuninkaan ja hänen seurueensa. Ciryon syleilee neitoa pitkään, katsoo tämän kasvoja ja suutelee tätä, mutta vain lyhyesti, sillä neidon äiti ja Ciryonin isoäiti Lindissë seisovat aivan vieressä.

"Menkää hyvää vauhtia ja paistakoon lähtöpäivän aurinko tiellänne koko matkan!" toivottaa Meneldil maireasti, kun Ciryon on viimein liittynyt Elendurin rinnalle.

"Näettekö? Hän on ratkeamaisillaan riemusta nähdessään meidän lähtevän", murahtaa Aratan hiljaa Elendurin toiselta puolelta.

"Totta puhuen minäkin olen iloinen, ettei meidän tarvitse vähään aikaan olla tekemisissä hänen kanssaan", Elendur toteaa.

Sitten yksi sotilaista puhaltaa torveen, ja he lähtevät kulkemaan rivakoin askelin. Aluksi he marssivat Osgiliathin itäisten kaupunginosien halki ja tervehtivät mennessään asukkaita, jotka seuraavat heidän kulkuaan katujen varsilla tai talojensa ikkunoista. Mutta pian he astuvat ulos kaupungista, ja ryhtyvät etenemään pitkin Anduinin laitaa seuraavaa kärrytietä. Kuningas astelee joukon etummaisena yksin ja vaitonaisena.

Ciryon huokailee ja pyyhkii kyyneleitään. Aratan katselee sitä ärtyneenä.

"Et sinä ole ensimmäinen mies, joka joutuu jättämään rakkaansa!" hän puhisee. "Mutta olet ensimmäinen, joka jättää rakkaansa vapaaehtoisesti, voivottelee sitä, ja tartuttaa pahan tuulensa muihinkin!"

"Ei tämä ole niin yksinkertaista!" Ciryon toteaa ja on kompastua kivenmurikkaan.

"Marssiminen on varmasti vaikeaa, kun ei ole älyä sen vertaa, että katsoisi eteensä!"

"Lopeta jo, Aratan", Elendur komentaa veljeään. "Luulen, että sinä olet pahempi pahanilmanlintu täällä kuin Ciryon." 

Aratan vaikenee hetkeksi. Sitten hän alkaa taas jupista siitä, kuinka heidän olisi pitänyt ottaa laiva, vaikka kaapata sellainen, jos Meneldil ei olisi suostunut lainamaan sitä. Sitä paitsi, eivätkö Osgiliathin laivat ole yhtä paljon Korkean Kuninkaan omaisuutta kuin Meneldilinkin? Eikö koko Gondor ja kaikki mitä siellä on, kuitenkin kuulu Korkealle Kuninkaalle? Jossain vaiheessa heidän isänsä havahtuu siihen, että hänestä puhutaan, ja hän toteaa Aratanille, että marssiminen on mukavaa vaihtelua ja pitää miehen kunnossa, toisin kuin leppoisat purjehdukset, jota laiskistavat niin ruumiin kuin mielenkin. Aratan sanoo saaneensa marssimisesta tarpeekseen sodan aikana, mutta isä ei ole kuulevinaan, vaan pyytää heitä kiinnittämään huomiota ympärillä avautuviin maisemiin.

Heidän matkansa alkuvaihe on varsin viihtyisä ja helppo. Anduinin varrella asuu paljon väkeä mökeissään ja maatiloillaan, joten he saavat katot pään päälle ensimmäisinä öinä. Kun he alkavat lähestyä Nindalfin suomaata, seudut käyvät autioiksi, tiet päättyvät ja etenemisestä tulee vaivalloisempaa. Soiden kohdalla he joutuvat jättämään Anduinin rannat ja kiertämään pitkästi Dagorladin kautta. He pysähtyvät joksikin aikaa sotureiden haudoille muistamaan kuolleita, mutta jatkavat sitten matkaansa kohti Emyn Muilia ja Amon Lhawin kukkulaa.

Ohitettuaan kukkulat he saapuvat maille, jotka kerran olivat vehreät ja kylpivät kesäisin kukkaloistossa ja kantoivat syksyisin runsaan sadon. Nyt seudulla ei ole muuta kuin lohdutonta, ruskeaksi palanutta erämaata. Entvaimojen puutarhojen palon tuhka on laskeutunut ja kadonnut maan tomuun, mutta mikään uusi ei enää kasva tässä maassa, jonka Vihollisen tuli on kärventänyt. Mutta kun he vähän myöhemmin näkevät edessään Suuren Vihermetsän eteläiset ylämaat, heidän mielialansa kohoaa, sillä nyt on se aika vuodesta, jolloin metsän puut loistavat oranssinpunaisina ja kullankeltaisina. Näky on niin kaunis, että he pitävät hieman tavallista pidemmän tauon marssista voidakseen helliä silmiään katselemalla tätä ihmettä, joka ei Gondorin ikivihreisiin metsiin yllä.

He ovat saavuttaneet matkan puolivälin. He ovat kulkeneet joutuisasti, sillä säät ovat suosineet matkaa. Mutta samalla kun he ihailevat edessään kohoavan metsän värikkyyttä, nousee kaukaa idästä, Rhûnin järveltä, kolea tuuli ja tuo mukanaan synkkiä pilviä. Taivas ratkeaa lähes saman tien rankkasateeseen.

Seudulla on vähän suojaa tarjolla, joten he ryhtyvät nopeasti kasaamaan telttoja, sillä ei vaikuta siltä, että sade menisi nopeasti ohi. He jäävät siihen yöksi, ja vielä toiseksi ja kolmanneksi, sillä sade lankeaa taukoamatta, välillä kovemmin ja välillä kevyemmin, mutta yhtä kaikki se kastelee heidät lopulta läpikotaisin, koska parhaatkaan telttakankaat eivät kestä jatkuvaa sadetta niin pitkään.

Arnorin miehet eivät juuri piittaa sateesta, ja Elendur kuulee joidenkin heistä vitsailevan isän kanssa ja väittävän, että tästä on tullut pehmeä vanhoilla päivillään, kun pieni sade saa tämän pelästymään ja värjöttelemään suojassa monta päivää.

"Pian tämä loppuu", isä vastaa muuan ritarille, joka ei ole itsekään aivan nuori enää. "Eikä muutaman päivän viivästys haittaa. Mutta olet oikeassa, minä olen tottunut Gondorin lempeisiin tuuliin, eivätkä luuni enää kestä vetoa ja kosteutta niin kuin joskus ennen."

"Minä olen istunut isäsi kanssa viikon lumimyrskyn keskellä, eikä hän edes värissyt", väittää ritari edelleen. "Ja hän oli teitä paljon vanhempi silloin."

"Hän oli ainoa laatuaan", isä toteaa. "Emmekä me jatka matkaa ennen kuin sade taukoaa", hän lausuu päättäväisesti ja menee telttaansa.

Elendurkin menee takaisin telttaansa, jossa myös hänen veljensä ja aseenkantajat istuvat värjöttelemässä märissä vaatteissaan. He ovat kaikki niin pitkästyneitä, ettei heidän tee mieli enää pelata noppaa tai edes puhua. Elendur menee teltan nurkkaan ja riisuu märän viittansa, vaikka ei voikaan toivoa saavansa sitä kuivaksi, sillä vettä tiputtelee jatkuvasti katon läpi. Ciryon ilmaantuu hänen luokseen.

"Sanoiko isä, koska me lähdemme?" hän kysyy.

"Sitten kun tämä sade lakkaa. Hän uskoo sen tapahtuvan pian."

"Eikö hän sanonut noin heti ensimmäisenä päivänä? Mitä jos tämä sade jatkuu samanlaisena koko talven? Eikö meidän kannattaisi pyrkiä edes hieman lähemmäs metsää, sillä puiden alta saisi suojaa, ja sieltä voisi löytyä luoliakin. Saisimme sytytettyä nuotion!"

"Mene kertomaan tuo isälle."

"Mutta hän kuuntelee vain sinua."

"Kyllä hän tietää tuon. Mutta minä olen hänen kanssaan samaa mieltä. Minustakin näyttää, että sade on alkanut heikentyä."

Ciryon huokaa, selvästikin epäuskoisena. Hän istuu maahan Elendurin viereen.

"Mitä aiot sanoa äidille, kun olemme perillä?"

"Ajattelin tervehtiä ja kertoa, miten paljon olen häntä kaivannut."

"Tiedät kyllä, mitä minä tarkoitan."   

Elendur tietää. Ciryon ei ole vieläkään oikein sopeutunut ajatukseen Elendurista ja Thranduilista. Ciryon näyttää ajattelevan samoin kuin isä aluksi, että on kummallista rakastua haltiaan. Sen sijaan hän ei ollut kovin yllättynyt siitä, että Elendur on valinnut miehen, kuten ei ollut Aratankaan. "Kaikki ovat aina tienneet, että Elendur pitää miehistä", oli Aratan tokaissut, kun asia oli jossain vaiheessa tullut puheeksi, "mutta me kaikki myös luulimme, että hän valitsisi Estelmon."

Estelmo-parka. Elendur on luvannut auttaa häntä löytämään itselleen vaimon heti, kun he pääsisivät Annúminasiin, niin kenties ihmiset luopuisivat omituisista kuvitelmistaan. Estelmo kuitenkin vannoi, ettei tarvitsisi sellaista apua.

Elendur ei ole miettinyt, miten kertoisi asiasta äidille. Thranduil tulisi joksikin aikaa Rivendelliin, ja ehkä Annúminasiinkin, jos muita velvollisuuksia ei ilmenisi, ja se hetki, jolloin äidille olisi kerrottava, koittaisi joka tapauksessa pian. Onko äitikin jo aavistanut sen, minkä "kaikki" muka ovat aina tienneet? Elendur epäilee sitä. Äiti on aina kovasti toivonut, että Elendur avioituisi ja perustaisi perheen. "Sinusta tulee vielä hyvä isä jonakin päivänä", oli äiti sanonut monta kertaa, kun veljet olivat pieniä ja Elendur katsoi heidän peräänsä isän ollessa matkoillaan.

"Ehkä minun ei tarvitse sanoa mitään. Luulen, että hän ymmärtää, ennemmin tai myöhemmin", Elendur toteaa lopulta.

"Minusta olisi parempi kertoa hänelle suoraan. Äiti ei pidä siitä, että salaamme häneltä tärkeitä asioita muka suojellaksemme hänen tunteitaan. Ja sitä paitsi, kaikki miehet täällä tietävät sinusta ja Thranduilista, ja he puhuvat siitä, ja äiti saisi varmasti pian tietää siitä joka tapauksessa jotakin kautta."

Ciryon on tietysti oikeassa. Mutta Elendur toivoisi jotakin muuta ratkaisua. Hän ei halua tuottaa pettymystä äidilleen yhtään sen enempää kuin isälleen, ja vaikka isä hyväksyy asian, äidistä ei voi olla yhtä varma.

Elendur ei sano enää mitään, vaan keskittyy tutkimaan reppunsa sisältöä, toivoen löytävänsä sen uumenista edes yhden jokseenkin kuivan vaatekappaleen.

"Elendur, älä ole huolissasi. Minä luulen, että äiti on niin helpottunut saadessaan meidät ehjänä kotiin, että antaisi sinulle anteeksi, vaikka ilmoittaisit suunnittelevasi häitä kääpiön kanssa. En usko, että tämä uutinen saisi häntä pettymään, vaan suurempi pettymys hänelle olisi, jos jättäisit asian kertomatta, koska et luota häneen. Ja jos et siltikään uskalla kertoa, minä ja Aratan voisimme vähän valmistella häntä etukäteen."  
"Valmistella? Aratanin käsitys hienovaraisesta valmistelusta on tokaista kovaan ääneen kesken illallisen, että Elendur muuten tykkää naida yhtä suippokorvaa."

"Hyvä on, minä valmistelen häntä ilman Aratania. Sopiiko se?"

"No, katsotaan sitten, kun olemme perillä. Huomaatko, että katto ei enää vuoda? Luulen, että pääsemme jatkamaan matkaa pian."

* * *

Isildur makaa teltassaan. Hän on uupunut, uupuneempi kuin hänen pitäisi olla, sillä hän on vain levännyt viimeiset neljä päivää. Silti voimat eivät tunnu palautuvan. Hänen pitäisi ehkä kiittää _valaria_ sadepäivistä, sillä ennen niitä hänestä tuntui, ettei olisi jaksanut marssia päivässä yhtään enempää kuin suunnitellut 40 peninkulmaa. Se ei riittänyt – jos tulisi ongelmia, heidän olisi pystyttävä etenemään ainakin kuusi peninkulmaa päivässä, eikä sen saavuttaminen tuntunut Isildurista mahdolliselta. Hän on ollut joka ilta aivan lopussa, ja joutunut vetäytymään aikaisin yöpuulle. Silti uni ei ole tullut hänen avukseen.

Se on niin raskas. Onko se ollut näin raskas alusta asti, mutta hän ei vain ole tuntenut painoa ennen kuin nyt, kun joutuu rasittamaan itseään enemmän kuin kertaakaan sodan jälkeen? Vai onko se muuttunut viime aikoina? Hän on punninnut sitä käsissään pohtiessaan asiaa, käännellyt puolin ja toisin, ihaillut sen virheetöntä muotoa, hivellyt hiipuvaa haltiakirjoitusta, rakastanut sitä koko sydämestään. Ja sitten äkillisessä vihanpuuskassa iskenyt sitä suurella kivellä ja todennut, ettei siihen tullut naarmuakaan. 

Se hallitsee häntä, ei päinvastoin. Hän tietää nyt, ettei hänellä ole voimaa eikä taitoa käyttää sitä aseena. Mikä sen salaisuus on? Kerrotaanko se haltiakirjoituksessa, joka on kohta himmennyt pelkäksi muistoksi? Hän kysyisi Elrondilta. Tämä osaisi tulkita kirjoituksen. Mutta suostuisiko Elrond kertomaan hänelle vastauksen, vai vaatisiko haltia Sormuksen itselleen? Ehkä hänen pitäisikin luopua siitä, antaa se haltioille, jotka ymmärtävät valtasormusten päälle ja tietävät kuinka niitä käytetään. Järjellään Isildur tietää, ettei Sormus ole hänelle muuta kuin haitaksi. Mutta kuinka hän voisi antaa sen pois? Hän otti sen verirahaksi, joten se kuuluu hänelle, eikä kenellekään muulle. Se on hänen taakkansa ja siunauksensa. Se on hänelle rakas, ja siitä luopuminen olisi kuin joutuisi antamaan pois yhden lapsistaan. Isildur tietää jo, ettei hän ikimaailmassa hylkäisi aarrettaan.

" _Atar_? Nukutko sinä?"

Isildur hätkähtää. Hän näkee esikoisensa huolestuneet kasvot katosta roikkuvan lyhdyn himmeässä valossa. Hän on maannut silmät ummessa eikä kuullut lainkaan tämän saapumista.

"Minä olin vain ajatuksissani", hän sanoo.

"Sade on vihdoin tauonnut. Meidän tulisi jatkaa matkaa niin nopeasti kuin voimme. On vasta iltapäivä, ja ehdimme kulkea ainakin peninkulman, ehkä puolitoista ennen pimeän tuloa."

Isildur nousee hitaasti istumaan. Hän hieroo silmiään, sillä lyhdyn antama hämärä valokin tuntuu olevan nyt liikaa.

"Etkö voi hyvin?"

"Ei minulla ole hätää", Isildur sanoo. Olisi jatkettava matkaa. Ehkä ulkoilma saisi hänet virkistymään.

Elendur ottaa hänen reppunsa, mutta kiinnittää huomionsa suureen huotraan, joka on maassa repun vieressä. "En huomannutkaan, että kannat kahta miekkaa mukanasi. Onko tuo se, minkä minä luulen sen olevan?"

"Tietysti. Luuletko, että antaisin niin kallisarvoisen esineen hevosen kannettavaksi?"

Elendur ottaa huotran ja tarttuu miekan kahvaan. Hän saa käteensä Narsilin tyngän. Loput terästä on jäänyt huotraan. Hän katsoo katkennutta terää tarkkaan. "Luuletko, että se voidaan korjata Imladrisissa?" hän kysyy.

"Se voidaan kyllä takoa ehjäksi. Sehän on vain katkennut. Mutta eri asia on, tulisiko niin tehdä. Minusta ei. On parempi säilyttää sitä kappaleina, jotta sen tarina, ja tarinan merkitys, eivät koskaan unohtuisi. Se on nyt arvokkaampi kuin koskaan sen ollessa kokonainen."

Elendur ei väitä vastaan. Hetken emmittyään Isildur ottaa Narsilin tyngän pojaltaan, ja muistaa hetken, jolloin piteli sitä viimeksi. Hän oli ollut vihasta ja surusta sokea ja suunniltaan pelosta, mutta silti voimakkaampi kuin koskaan sitä ennen tai sen jälkeen. Kun hän koskettaa kahvaa, hänestä tuntuu, kuin osa sen hetken voimasta virtaisi häneen takaisin. Väsymys tuntuu kaikkoavan niin jäsenistä kuin mielestäkin, ja samalla hetkellä hän tietää, että tämä esine on paljon ihmeellisempi, kauniimpi ja arvokkaampi kuin se, joka riippuu ketjussa hänen kaulallaan. Hän katsoo terää hetken, aivan kuin näkisi sen ensimmäistä kertaa, ja asettaa sen sitten huolellisesti takaisin huotraan.

"Tule, _senya_ , on aika jatkaa matkaa."


	49. Kuninkaan lähtö

_Loeg Ningloron, Vuonna 2 Kolmatta Aikaa_

_Dúnedain_ kulkevat pitkin salohaltioiden polkua, joka kiemurtelee rinteessä lähellä Suuren Vihermetsän reunaa. Monia vuosia sitten Isildur kulki samaa polkua pitkin etsiessään tietä Thranduilin valtakuntaan, mutta nyt he ovat nousseet sille pakon edessä, sillä monta päivää jatkunut sade on saanut Anduinin tulvimaan jokilaaksossa.

On matkan kolmaskymmenes päivä, ja takana on kaksi kolmannesta matkasta. Päivä on ollut kaunis ja tyyni. Syksy on nyt Anduinin laaksossa kauneimmillaan. Alhaalla heidän vasemmalla puolellaan näkyy suuri hetteikkö, joka on joskus ollut Anduinin muodostama järvi, mutta nyt se on pikemminkin valtava suo, josta nousee siellä täällä kaislasaarekkeita ja miehenkorkuista kurjenmiekkaa kasvavia pöheikköjä. Isildur kulkee Ohtarin, Elendurin ja Ciryonin kanssa joukon kärjessä, mutta Aratan on jättäytynyt jäljemmäs ollakseen lähempänä Arnorin miehiä, joiden kanssa hän on ystävystynyt matkan aikana. He ovat laulaneet nyt jo hyvän tovin kevythenkisiä lauluja, joiden sanoissa väsynyt kulkija palaa kotiin railakkaan illan jälleen. He toivovat jo, että kuningas pysähtyisi ja käskisi pystyttää leirin. Isildur tuntee kyllä nuo laulut, ja ne olivat kerran hänelle rakkaita, mutta nyt hän toivoisi Aratanin ja muiden hiljenevän. Hän yrittää terästää kuuloaan ja tarkkailla ympäristöään, sillä outo tunne on vallannut hänet. Hän kuvittelee kuulleensa jotakin, mistä ei pidä, ja kasvava epäilys kalvaa hänen sydäntään samaa tahtia, kuin varjot syvenevät Suuren Vihermetsän puiden alla.

Läntiselle taivaalle on noussut pilvirypäs ja laakso alhaalla on painunut jo varjoon. Äkkiä aurinko katoaa, vaikka sen laskun hetki ei ole vielä koittanut. Samassa Isildur kuulee sen, minkä ehti pelätä kuulleensa: alkeellisen torven karkean äänen, joka kävi hänelle liiankin tutuksi sotavuosina. Kärjessä kulkenut Elendur pysähtyy äkisti ja muut hänen perässään. Hän katsoo ylös rinteeseen heidän oikealle puolelleen, jossa metsä alkaa tihetä.

"Örkkejä."

Puut kätkevät oliot, ja hämärässä on muutenkin vaikea sanoa, paljonko niitä on. Niiden hahmot katoavat puiden varjoihin, ja Isildur arvaa, että niitä on joka tapauksessa enemmän kuin _dúnedainia,_ selvästi enemmän. Muuten ne eivät olisi uskaltaneet paljastaa itseään.

Isildurilla on tuskin aikaa valmistautua puolustukseen. Heidät on yllätetty. Heidän asemansa rinteessä, kapealla polulla on huono, eivätkä he pysty muodostamaan _dírnaithia_ , jolla he olisivat ehkä onnistuneet ajamaan örkit hajalleen ja pakosalle.

" _Thangail_!" hän huutaa ja hetkessä _dúnedain_ muodostavat kaksinkertaisen kilpimuurin.

"Kenties tämä on vain jokin yksittäinen, eksynyt joukko", Elendur toteaa. "Suurin osa örkeistä kuoli sodassa. Ehkä nämä ovat paenneet Dagorladilta ja piileskelleet siitä asti jossakin Vihermetsän liepeillä", Elendur toteaa.

"Ei, _senya_ ", Isildur vastaa nopeasti. "Nämä ovat odottaneet meitä täällä. Millään pienellä karkurilaumalla ei riittäisi rohkeus hyökätä meitä vastaan. Eikä meillä ole toivoa avusta, sillä Moria ja Lórien ovat jääneet kauas taaksemme, ja Thranduilin luo on vielä matkaa neljän päivämarssin verran."

Isildurin ei tarvitse sanoa enempää. Elendur tietää kyllä, että tilanne on vakava. He joutuivat yllätetyiksi ja örkkejä on paljon. Ehkä liikaa. He ovat väsyneitä pitkän marssin jälkeen ja ilta hämärtyy heidän ympärillään.

He odottavat, mutta örkit keskittyvät vielä valmistelemaan hyökkäystään. Elendur vilkaisee isäänsä ja toteaa hiljaa: "Ja entä se, mitä kannat mukanasi? Se ei saa joutua örkkien käsiin."

Isildur ei sano mitään. Elendur on oikeassa, Sormus ei saa joutua örkeille, sillä niiden kourista se päätyisi nopeasti jonkin suuremman pahan käteen. Kaikki, minkä vuoksi he taistelivat niin monta vuotta, valuisi tyhjiin.

Mutta heillä on mukanaan muutakin, jonka arvoa ei voi mitata. Isildur kääntyy nopeasti aseenkantajansa puoleen. "Ohtar, minä annan tämän nyt sinulle." Hän ottaa vyöltään huotran, jossa Narsilin kappaleet ovat. "Varjele sitä joutumasta örkkien haltuun kaikin mahdollisin keinoin ja mihin hintaan hyvänsä. Ota mukaan joku toverisi ja pakene, silläkin uhalla että sinut katsotaan pelkuriksi, joka hylkää minut hädän hetkellä."

Isildur asettaa huotran Ohtarin käsiin, ja tämä tuijottaa sitä järkyttyneenä. "En voi tehdä sitä. Minä tahdon taistella rinnallanne, vaikka kuolemaani asti. Siihen minut on koulutettu, ja siihen minä olen valmis! Älkää pakottako minua menemään, _aranya_!"

Örkkien joukosta kajahtaa taisteluhuuto. Isildurilla ei ole aikaa väittelyyn. "Tämä on käsky! Ala mennä!"

Ohtar katsoo häntä silmät kyynelissä, mutta kääntyy ja tarttuu mennessään parhaaseen ystäväänsä Meriliniin. Yhdessä he säntäävät rinnettä alas kohti Anduinin laaksoa. Hetken Isildur seuraa heidän menoaan, peläten että jostakin lentää nuoli jommankumman selkään, mutta niin ei tapahdu. Nuorukaiset katoavat tummenevaan iltaan.

Samassa örkit sinkoavat ilmaan mustien nuolten kuuron. Ne pysähtyvät kilpimuuriin aiheuttamatta vahinkoa _dúnedainille_. Melkein saman tien ilma täyttyy olioiden inhottavasta kiljunnasta, ja joukko suuria örkkisotureita syöksyy rinnettä alas aikeenaan murtaa _dúnedainin_ muuri.

Mutta örkeistä ei ole vastusta pitkille ihmismiehille eikä heidän suurille aseilleen ja vahvoille varusteilleen. Hetkeksi ilma täyttyy miekkojen terävästä kalskeesta, mutta ei mene kauaakaan, kun _dúnedainin_ jaloissa lojuu röykkiöllinen örkkien ruumiita. Miehet itse ovat jokseenkin kunnossa: jotkut ovat saaneet pinnallisia haavoja ja kolhuja, mutta ei mitään henkeä uhkaavaa. Örkit eivät ehkä odottaneet näin lujaa vastusta, ja jäljelle jääneet näyttävät vetäytyvän takaisin puiden suojiin. Pilvien peittämä aurinko on melkein laskenut, ja pian olisi yö ja pilkkopimeää. Isildur komentaa heidät jatkamaan marssia, sillä tähän ei ole turvallista jäädä. He laskeutuvat nopeasti alemmas polulta, tasaisemmalle maalle suon liepeille ja jatkavat kulkuaan.

" _Atar_? Luuletko että ne luovuttivat?" Ciryon kysyy hetken päästä.

"Toivon niin", Isildur vastaa. "Ne joutuivat maksamaan kalliisti äskeisestä hyökkäyksestä, eivätkä luultavasti uskalla ryhtyä uuteen ainakaan aivan pian. Ehkä ne antavat meidän mennä. Sitä minä toivon."

Elendur jakaa isänsä toiveen, mutta hänen nuoremmat silmänsä ovat tarkemmat, ja hänestä näyttää siltä kuin örkkejä olisi puiden kätkössä vielä enemmän kuin he aluksi pelkäsivät. _Dúnedain_ marssivat eteenpäin vaitonaisina ja ripein askelin, mutta Elendur ei voi olla huomaamatta, että örkit seuraavat heitä, ja osa niistä lienee edennyt heidän rinnalleen ja edelleen, mutta ne pysyttelevät matkan päässä ja ääneti. Ne näyttävät juonivan uutta hyökkäystä, mikä ei ole örkkien tapaista. Yleensä ne pelästyvät ja perääntyvät, kun isoimmat päälliköt on surmattu. Elendur ajattelee isänsä kantamusta ja miettii, voivatko örkit aistia sen läsnäolon, sillä olihan Sauron aikanaan juuri Sormuksen avulla alistanut valtavan määrän örkkejä palvelukseensa, ja saanut ne syöksymään hengestään välittämättä Liiton mahtavan ja vihaa uhkuvan armeijan kimppuun. Lähettääkö Sormus yhä käskyjä Sauronin orjille? Ja voisiko isä kääntää Sormuksen voiman örkkejä vastaan ja käskeä ne juoksemaan tiehensä?

He ovat kulkeneet tuskin virstaakaan, kun örkkien aikeet käyvät selväksi. Ne lähtevät laskeutumaan rinnettä alas valtavana puoliympyrän muotoisena rintamana, mutta pysytellen niin kaukana, etteivät jousiampujien nuolet yllä niihin. Heillä ei ole mukanaan montakaan jousta, sillä kukaan ei odottanut niille olevan tarvetta tällaisella matkalla. Mitä he voisivat tehdä? He eivät voi juosta pakoon länteen, sillä siellä on suo ja sen takana leveänä virtaava Anduin, ja örkkien nuolet pysäyttäisivät heidät ennen kuin yksikään saavuttaisi rantaa.

Örkit juoksevat rinnettä alas, niin että osa jää itäiselle sivustalle ja osa jatkaa juoksuaan heidän kummallakin puolellaan. Niitä on liian paljon. Ei mene kauaakaan, kun heidät on piiritetty. Elendur ei saata uskoa sitä, mikä on tapahtumassa. Hänen ympärillään miehet katsovat toisiaan samanlaisen tyrmistyksen vallassa. Näin ei pitänyt käydä. Tämän matkan piti olla turvallinen. Mitä mahdollisuuksia heillä on tuollaista ylivoimaa vastaan? Örkkejä on ainakin kymmenkertainen määrä heihin nähden. Kammottava hiljaisuus laskeutuu heidän keskuuteensa, kun örkit tiivistävät piiriään ja näyttävät sitten pysähtyvän asemiinsa. Tarkkasilmäisimmät kuitenkin näkevät niiden lähestyvän vaivihkaa, askel kerrallaan kohti _dúnedainia_.

Elendur näkee isänsä seisovan hieman kauempana pää painuksissa, erillään kaikista muista. Se näky pelästyttää hänet vielä pahemmin kuin örkkien piiri: isä on luovuttanut ennen kuin taistelu on edes alkanut. Hän kiirehtii tämän luo.

" _Atarinya_? Entä se, jota kannat mukanasi? Tiedämme, että Sauron käytti sitä aseena sodassa, joten eikö sitä voisi käyttää karkottamaan nuo iljettävät olennot tiehensä?"

Isä kääntyy hitaasti katsomaan poikaansa, hänen ilmeensä on anteeksipyytävä. " _Senya_ … sinä tiedät, että minä olen yrittänyt, mutta en pysty hallitsemaan sitä. Siihen tarvitaan suurempi mies, kuin mitä minä tiedän olevani. Minun ei olisi koskaan pitänyt ottaa sitä itselleni. Se pitäisi luovuttaa niille, joiden hallussa ovat Kolme."

Sillä hetkellä pärähtävät vihollisen torvet soimaan. Örkit lähtevät syöksymään heitä kohti joka suunnasta hurjasti kiljuen. Ilta on nyt täysin pimennyt, ja Elendurin on vaikea nähdä, mitä on tapahtumassa. He eivät ehdi kunnolla järjestyä puolustukseen, ja vaikka olisivatkin, se olisi pian murrettu. Yhtäkkiä kukin taistelee omaa taistoaan parhaan taitonsa mukaan säilyttääkseen oman henkensä. Elendur iskee maahan örkin, ja sitten toisen ja kolmannen, mutta niitä vyöryy häntä päin useita kerrallaan. Ne eivät näytä lainkaan välittävän omasta hengestään, vaan niille riittää, että ne saavat tavalla tai toisella ihmissoturin kaadettua maahan. Elendur näkee silmänurkastaan, kuinka kaksi örkkiä loikkaa yhtä aikaa erään soturin päälle, ja vaikka kumpikin saa surmansa, antaa se kahdelle muulle örkille mahdollisuuden vetää mies piirin ulkopuolelle surmattavaksi.

Elendur joutuu itse samanlaisen hyökkäysyrityksen kohteeksi, mutta hän osaa varautua siihen. Hän väistää kimppuunsa hyökkääviä otuksia nopeasti käännähtäen ja iskee ensimmäiseksi sitä, joka väijyi hänen takanaan. Ja taas hän pyörähtää ympäri, ja sivaltaa kahdelta muulta päät irti ennen kuin ne ehtivät hypätä hänen kimppuunsa uudelleen. Hän joutuu toistamaan saman useita kertoja, ja on kenties puhdasta onnea, ettei hän saa haavoja siinä pyörityksessä. Muut eivät ole olleet yhtä onnekkaita. Välillä hän pelkää olevansa yksin taistelukentällä valtavaa örkkijoukkoa vastaan, sillä kaikki _dúnedain_ hänen läheltään näyttävät kaatuneen.

Elendur on uupunut, onneton, ja yltä päältä örkkien mustassa veressä, kun Aratan tulee hänen luokseen. Tämä pitelee vatsaansa molemmin käsin, ja pimeässäkin Elendur näkee veren, joka pursuaa veljen sormien välistä. Aratanin silmät kiiltävät kyynelistä.

"Ciryon…", hän nyyhkäisee. "Ne vetivät hänet ulos piiristä. Minä yritin… en voinut tehdä mitään… minua iskettiin takaapäin."

Elendur nyökkää. "Käy makuulle, niin katson haavaasi."

Aratan pudistaa päätään. "Se on turhaa. Minä kuolen. Me kaikki kuolemme."

Miekat kalahtelevat örkkien sapeleihin jossakin heidän ympärillään, mutta juuri siinä kohtaa vallitsee rauha. Elendur saa maaniteltua Aratanin käymään maahan. Hän tietää, että haaskaa vain aikaansa sitoessaan Aratanin haavan, sillä isku on lävistänyt tämän keskivartalon, mutta hän tekee sen silti. "Veljeni, onko mitään, mitä voisin tehdä hyväksesi?" hän kysyy lopulta, ääni ja koko ruumis surusta väristen.

"Minä… minä en tahdo kuolla..."

Elendur puristaa veljensä käsiä omissaan. Hän tuntee, kuinka kyyneleet kihoavat hänen silmiinsä ja tipahtelevat hiljalleen alas maahan. "Ehkä se ei ole niin kamalaa", hän kuiskaa. "Kuoleman jälkeenkin on elämää, toisenlaista elämää, jossakin toisessa paikassa. Ja luulen, että se on paljon parempaa kuin tämä, mitä me olemme joutuneet täällä elämään."

Aratan katsoo veljeään, hän melkein hymyilee. "Tuosta voimme kiistellä sitten, kun olemme kummatkin siellä. Mene nyt etsimään isämme."

"En tiedä… en tiedä onnistuuko se. Mutta minä menen. Hän tulee varmasti luoksesi."

"Ei…. Sinun pitää käskeä häntä lähtemään. Viemään Sen pois. Se ei saa joutua örkkien haltuun. Etkö muista? Hänen lupauksensa, Meneldilille… Minä en halua, että Meneldil saa taas yhden syyn pitää meidän sukuamme omaansa huonompana. Isän on mentävä."

Elendur nyökkää. Hän tiesi itsekin, että Sormus on saatava turvaan. Mutta hän ei haluaisi jättää veljeään kuolemaan yksin. 

"Mene jo!" Aratan sanoo. Hänen voimansa näyttävät olevan aivan lopussa.

"Minä menen. Mutta tulen takaisin niin pian kuin pystyn."

Elendur näkee isänsä johtavan miehiä itäisellä sivustalla, missä örkkejä on eniten. Siellä taistelu näyttää järjestyneemmältä. Örkit näyttävät kavahtavan kuningasta ja kirkkaana loistavaa Elendilmiriä tämän otsalla. Elendur näkee isänsä iskevän kaksi örkkiä kuoliaaksi yhdellä miekanheilautuksella. Kun isä on hetkeksi seisahtunut, Elendur kiirehtii hänen luokseen ja koskettaa hänen olkapäätään. Tämä käännähtää äkisti, ikään kuin olisi pelännyt örkin hiipineen selkänsä taakse.

"Elendur? Mitä nyt?" hän kysyy, mutta tajuaa saman tien, että Elendurilla on huonoja uutisia.

" _Atarinya_ … Ciryon on kuollut ja Aratan tekee kuolemaa."

Isä nojaa miekkaansa, painaa päänsä alas. "Missä he ovat?"

" _Atar_ …"

"Minun on nähtävä heidät." Hän nostaa katseensa ja tähyilee jonnekin Elendurin selän taakse.

"Ei, _atarinya_. Sinun täytyy mennä ja viedä se, jota kannat mukanasi, hinnalla millä hyvänsä Sormusten Vartijoille."

"Minun pitäisi paeta kuin raukka ja jättää teidät tänne kuolemaan."

"Niin sinun täytyy. Sinä tiedät sen itsekin. Etkö muista mitä sanoit vähän aikaa sitten Ohtarille? Minä käsken sinua nyt samalla tavalla: mene, vaikka se tarkoittaakin sitä, että joudut pakenemaan ja hylkäämään miehesi ja minut!"

Isä huokaa syvään. Hän pyyhkäisee silmiään ja katsoo Elenduria murheen murtamana. Hetken Elendur pelkää, ettei tämä pysty tekemään sitä, mikä tämän on pakko tehdä.

"Minä tiesin kyllä sen", hän huokaa, "mutta en voinut tehdä sitä ilman sinun lupaasi. Anna minulle anteeksi, _senya_ , että olen johdattanut sinut tähän kohtaloon. Minä olen epäonnistunut."

"Et vielä", Elendur sanoo. Hän tarttuu isäänsä ja suutelee tätä otsalle. "Mene! Mene nyt!"

Isä vilkaisee kohti länttä ja ottaa esiin pienen rasian, joka on roikkunut ketjussa hänen kaulallaan. Hän ottaa Sormuksen, pujottaa sen sormeensa ja katoaa näkyvistä. Mutta Elendilmir ei alistu Sormuksen valtaan: se leiskuu punaisena kuin palava tähti, joka kiitää läpi yötaivaan. Kaikki, jotka osuvat sen tielle, väistävät sitä kauhun vallassa. Elendur katsoo sen etääntymistä, kunnes se katoaa – isä on vetänyt hupun päänsä yli.

Silloin Elendur tietää varmasti, että Sormus on paha, läpeensä paha, ja ehkä on sen syytä, että hän on nyt tässä, yksin kuoleman edessä. Sauronin kosto elää, vaikka hän itse on kuollut. Sormus aikoo tappaa viimeisenkin kolmesta kuninkaasta, jotka perustivat maanpaon valtakunnat ja ryhtyivät sotaan sen herraa vastaan.

Elendur kääntyy ja näkee edessään Estelmon ihmettelevät kasvot: tämä on siis nähnyt ja kuullut kaiken, mitä hän isänsä kanssa puhui. Sillä ei ole enää merkitystä. Elendur palaa takaisin Aratanin luo, mutta veli makaa nyt aivan liikkumatta. Elendur polvistuu hänen viereensä, ja koskettaa hellästi tämän kasvoja. Hän ottaa taskustaan rievun ja pyyhkäisee pois mustan örkinveren, sekä kirkkaanpunaisen, joka on valunut veljen suusta leualle. Yön pimeydessä se näyttää yhtä mustalta kuin vihollisen veri. Aratan on nyt kerrankin rauhallinen, kuin syvässä unessa. Elendur miettii hetken Ciryonia, ja toivoo, että tämä kuoli nopeasti, sillä tämän luona tuskin oli ketään sillä hetkellä. Elendur haluaisi mennä etsimään toisenkin veljensä, mutta tämä on jossakin lukuisten taistelevien örkkien selkien takana ja Elendurin ulottumattomissa.

Estelmo tarttuu hänen hartioihinsa. "Herrani? Teidän on nyt johdettava meitä."

Elendur tietää sen. Se olisi hänen viimeinen velvollisuutensa tässä maailmassa. Hän katsoo vielä kerran veljeään ja kääntyy sitten. Estelmo ja ne muutamat kymmenet, jotka vielä elävät, odottavat häntä. Hän päättää sillä hetkellä, että niin kauan kuin eläisi, hän tekisi kaikkensa sen eteen, että örkit joutuisivat maksamaan. Hän kostaisi veljensä, heidän aseenkantajansa ja kaikki muutkin kuolleet niin monta kertaa kuin ehtisi, ennen kuin väistämätön osuisi hänen kohdalleen.

He ryhmittyvät ympyrään selät vastakkain ja aloittavat viimeisen epätoivoisen puolustuksen. Örkit juoksevat heitä päin vimmoissaan, kiljuen ja vikisten ja pälyten ympäriinsä etsien sitä, joka on kuningas, sillä ne ovat luultavasti saanet käskyn vangita tämä elävänä. Ne turhautuvat, kun eivät näe enää sitä, joka hetki sitten johti joukkoa, ja vaikka tilanne on kammottava, Elendur nauraa. Estelmo varmaan ajattelee herransa seonneen, mutta koska hänelläkään ei ole mitään menetettävää, hänkin alkaa nauraa. He teurastavat örkkejä hulluuden palo silmissään, mutta jokaista viittä kuollutta kohti vajoaa maahan yksi númenorilainen, ja se on liikaa: heidän pieni joukkonsa hupenee nopeasti olemattomiin.

Sitten Elendur näkee, kuinka örkki iskee Estelmoa puunuijalla päähän. Tämä vajoaa maahan Elendurin jalkoihin, ja hetken hän tuntee epätoivoa, sillä Estelmoa parempaa aseenkantajaa hän ei olisi koskaan voinut toivoa löytävänsä. Isä olisi lyönyt Estelmon ritariksi, jos he olisivat joskus saavuttaneet Annúminasin.

Elendur nostaa katseensa. Idässä, suuren metsän latvusten yläpuolella, taivas punertaa. Ja samalla hetkellä hän tajuaa olevansa viimeinen mies pystyssä. Sadat örkit ympäröivät häntä joka puolelta. Näin hän siis kuolisi.

Hän odottaa, mutta örkit pysähtyvät. Elendur näkee suuren mustan örkin raivaavaan tietään pienempien rottamaisten otusten lomitse, iskien nuijallaan kumoon ne, jotka eivät väistä riittävän vikkelästi. Hän pysähtyy aivan Elendurin eteen, vain Estelmon ruumis lojuu heidän välissään.

"No niin, _tarkki_ , ala puhua, niin säästämme ehkä henkesi!" olento ärähtää.

Elendur yllättyy siitä, että örkki taitaa yhteiskielen, vaikka lausuukin sitä rumasti. Hän ei hellitä otettaan miekastaan.

"Ja mitä minun pitäisi sanoa? Kiittää reilusta taistelusta?"

Örkki irvistää. "Me ollaan istuttu täällä kyllästymiseen asti odottamassa tietoja. Mutta mitään sanaa Tornista ei olla saatu vuosikausiin. Vaan se, mitä aluksi sanottiin, että on tuhottava kaikki sotajoukot, mitä näillä main liikkuu ja vangittava niiden johtajat. Tästä on mennyt haltiakansaa ohitse, ja me arveltiin, että ne on hävinneitä vetäytymässä Portilta, eikä me hyökätty kun niitä oli liikaa, mutta siitä on jo vuosi tai kaksi ja yhä me istutaan täällä ja odotetaan että joku tulis käskemään meidät takasin päämajaan. Niin että kuinka siinä kävi? Missä kaikki meidän porukat on?"

Elendur tuntee, kuinka hymy nousee hänen huulilleen. "Mitä jos vain kävelisitte Mordoriin ja katsoisitte, onko Mustassa Tornissa ketään kotona? En tosin voi taata, että pääsette sinne asti elävinä. Portti on yhä kiinni, mutta teikäläiset eivät sitä enää vartioi."

"Häh? Mitä se vihjaa?" huutaa örkki vimmastuneena.

"Sitä vain, että me voitimme!" huudahtaa Elendur ja kohottaa miekkansa. Yhdellä sulavalla vedolla hän leikkaa örkkipäällikön pään irti. Se lennähtää ilmaan mustien veripisaroiden saattelemana, putoaa kauas ja vierii pitkän matkaa ringissä seisovien örkkien jalkoihin asti. Ne väistävät sitä pelosta vingahtaen. Se oli hieno tappo, ehkä paras Elendurin elämässä, ja on harmillista, ettei yksikään älykäs olento ollut sitä näkemässä, eikä sitä näin ollen koskaan tultaisi kirjaamaan historian kirjoihin.

Sitten Elendur kuulee kymmenien nuolten viuhuvan ilmassa. Osa niistä menee ohi, mutta eivät kaikki. Hän tuntee vain helpotusta vajotessaan maahan Estelmon ruumiin päälle. Se oli sen arvoista.

* * *

Isildur juoksee kovaa vauhtia alas rinnettä, kohti laaksoa, jota suuri virta halkoo. Hän tuskin näkee eteensä. Yö on pilkkopimeä. Kuu on jossakin suurten pilvenlonkareiden takana, ja Sormus hämärtää entisestään hänen kykyään nähdä. Kun hänellä on se sormessaan, näyttää kuin harmaa verho olisi laskeutunut hänen ympärilleen ja koko maailma muuttunut ankeaksi varjojen maaksi. Pahinta on kuitenkin kipu, joka polttaa hänen etusormeaan ikään kuin koko käsi olisi tulessa ja nousee sykäyksittäin ylös hänen käsivarttaan pitkin. Se on hänelle vihainen. Isildur tekee väärin paetessaan. Hänen olisi pitänyt jäädä ja luovuttaa Sormus örkeille. Vielä ei olisi liian myöhäistä. Hänen tarvitsisi vain hylätä Sormus, vetää se pois sormestaan, pudottaa se maahan, niin tuskakin olisi poissa. Hän saisi paeta rauhassa ja pelastaa itsensä, sillä örkit antaisivat hänen mennä, kunhan vain saisivat Sormuksen.

Mutta Isildur puristaa kätensä tiukemmin nyrkkiin. "Minä en sinusta luovu", hän sanoo. "Jos luulet, että kipu saa minut hylkäämään sinut, olet väärässä. Minä olen kestänyt pahempaakin kipua kuin tämä."

Hän on väsynyt ja perin pohjin onneton. Hän ei jaksa enää juosta, mutta hänen on pakko, sillä örkit seuraavat hänen jälkiään, ovat ehkä jo aivan hänen kannoillaan. Sydän hakkaa korvissa, itku puristaa kurkkua ja hengittäminen on vaikeaa. Hän ei saata uskoa, että on hylännyt poikansa - jättänyt lapsensa kuolemaan pelastaakseen oman henkensä. Miksi hän lähti? Hänen olisi pitänyt antaa Sormus Elendurille ja käskeä tätä viemään se Rivendelliin. Elendur olisi tehnyt sen, olisi pystynyt siihen. Hän olisi voinut pelastaa poikansa, mutta sen sijaan hän päätti pelastaa itsensä. Kuinka hän voisi enää ikinä katsoa ketään silmiin tässä maailmassa? Marillë ei ikinä antaisi hänelle anteeksi.

Hän kompastuu suureen kivenmurikkaan ja kaatuu päistikkaa maahan. Epätoivo valtaa hänet, ja hän makaa hetken maassa itkien. Vasta äsken hän oli niin varma, että oli jo kokenut kaikkein pahimmat asiat maailmassa, eikä hän osannut kuvitellakaan, että jäljellä voisi yhä olla jotain vielä pahempaa. Sauronin paha tahto vainoaa häntä vielä nytkin, kun Sauron itse on kuollut. Vai onko sittenkään – eikö hänen henkensä ole kuolematon? Ehkä hän nytkin lymyää varjoissa ja seuraa Isildurin kamppailua, valmiina kokoamaan itsensä uudelleen heti, kun saisi Sormuksen takaisin itselleen. Aivan niin kuin teki Númenorin tuhon jälkeen. Mitään näin pahaa ei voisi tapahtua, jos Sauron todella olisi kuollut.

Isildur nousee, koska on pakko. Eikö hän ole lopulta aina noussut, vaikka kohtalo olisi kuinka polkenut häntä maanrakoon? Sauron saisi tuhota hänet ja vaikka hänen koko sukunsa, mutta Sormusta Sauron ei enää saisi.

Isildur jatkaa matkaansa varovaisemmin. Rinne on alkanut loiventua. Maasto on nyt tasaisempi mutta kivikkoinen, ja hänen on pakko hidastaa tahtiaan. Jossakin edessäpäin häämöttää mustana virtaava Anduin. Hän kuulee sen kohinan ja pärskeen.

Isildur tietää nyt, että hänen nimensä tultaisiin aina muistamaan, eikä sitä muistettaisi hyvällä. Hänet muistettaisiin kuninkaana, joka ei ymmärtänyt, että Anduinin laakso kuhisi yhä Vihollisen palvelijoita, sillä kuka näille olisi lähtenyt viemään viestiä, että sota oli ohi ja Mordor kukistettu? Sauron oli monta vuotta sitten käskenyt orjansa Anduinin varrelle väijymään Liiton joukkoja ja tappamaan jokaisen sotilaan joka sitä kautta kulki. Örkit eivät tietenkään olleet uskaltaneet käydä mahtavan Liiton armeijan kimppuun, joka aikanaan marssi pohjoisesta Mustalle Portille Gil-galadin ja Elendilin johdolla, eikä niiden rohkeus ollut riittänyt hyökkäämään Elrondin eikä Thranduilin sodasta palaavia joukkoja vastaankaan, sillä niissäkin oli liikaa miehiä.

Mutta sitten tuli Isildur ja hänen pieni joukkonsa. Ei hevosia, ei juuri jousimiehiä… Örkkien tilaisuus oli viimein koittanut. Se, mitä ne olivat odottaneet niin monet vuodet.

Miten hän oli saattanut olla niin typerä?

Se on Sormuksen syytä. Se oli tarkoituksella sumentanut hänen järkensä. Sormus halusi, että hän kulkisi kuolemaansa, ja että se itse päätyisi takaisin Vihollisen käsiin.

Isildur saapuu yön mustaaman joen rantatöyräälle. Hän seisahtuu ja katsoo alas pyörteilevään ja kuohuvaan virtaan. Hän on juossut kolme ja puoli peninkulmaa ja on uupunut ja hikinen yön kylmyydestä huolimatta. Hän hengittää raskaasti, ja hänen ruumiinsa on kaikkialta kipeä ja voimaton. Kuinka hän voisi ikinä päästä virran yli? Silti, yli hänen on päästävä. Örkit ovat varmasti jo aivan hänen niskassaan, ja jos hän jatkaisi matkaa joen viertä pitkin kohti pohjoista, ne saisivat hänet pian kiinni. Mutta vettä ne kaihtavat eivätkä pääsisi joen yli muuten kuin veneillä, joita niillä ei ole.

Hänellä on vyöllään sinetöidyssä kukkarossa muutama pala matkaleipää ja juomaa, jotka auttaisivat häntä jaksamaan, sekä käärö, johon on kirjoittanut Sormuksessa näkyneen kirjoituksen. Hän ei voi koskea eväisiin vielä; matka Rivendelliin on pitkä, ja hän tarvitsisi lisävoimia vielä monta kertaa ennen kuin saavuttaisi haltiakodon. Ja mitä sitten? Hänestä ei koskaan tulisi sitä kuningasta, joka hänestä oli määrä tulla. Hän ei tietenkään voisi kertoa Sormuksesta kenellekään, eikä kukaan voisi koskaan ymmärtää hänen tekoaan, paitsi ehkä Elrond. Mutta kukaan hänen omasta kansastaan ei katsoisi häntä ihaillen, sillä kaikkien silmissä hän oli vain pelkuri, joka oli paennut taistelusta ja jättänyt poikansa ja ritarinsa ja sotilaansa kuolemaan. Marillë häpeäisi häntä eikä suostuisi enää katsomaan häneen päin, eikä Valandil kunnioittaisi isäänsä koskaan. Poika ottaisi Elendilmirin vastaan vain pakosta, tietäen hyvin, ettei se varjo, jonka hänen isänsä oli Pohjois-Valtakunnan kuningashuoneen ylle langettanut, väistyisi koskaan ja että hän joutuisi kantamaan sen seuraukset.

Mutta yhden asian Isildur voisi tehdä oikein. Hän voisi estää sen, että Sormus päätyisi takaisin Viholliselle ja auttaisi tätä nousemaan uudelleen. Hän kuolisi hylättynä ja halveksittuna, mutta tietäen, että oli tehnyt oikein viedessään Sormuksen Rivendelliin.  

Hän irrottaa miekkavyönsä ja antaa aseensa pudota maahan, riisuu yltään panssaripaidan ja muut tarpeettomat ja liian painavat varusteet. Hän katsahtaa taakseen, eikä näe muuta kuin pimeyttä ja varjoja; ylhäällä taivas on harmaanmustan pilviverhon peittämä. Hän vetää henkeä ja sukeltaa jääkylmään virtaan.

Hän on ylittänyt Anduinin uimalla monet kerrat, mutta ei koskaan näin myöhään syksyllä tai ollessaan näin uupunut. Hän ponnistelee vesimassoja vastaan, kauhoo vettä minkä pystyy, mutta virta vie häntä koko ajan etelämmäs, kohti Kurjenmiekkakenttien hetteikköä, ja hän joutuu kääntymään melkein kokonaan vastavirtaan päästäkseen edes vähän kauemmas. Aika rientää ja hänen voimansa hupenevat. Välillä hän painuu pinnan alle ja pääsee ylös vain vaivoin, ja heti saatuaan henkeä hän huomaa taas vajoavansa. Taakka, jota hän kantaa, on liian raskas ja vetää häntä alaspäin, vääjäämättä, tahtoo hänen hukkuvan, jotta ei joutuisi haltioiden käsiin. Isildur pääsee taas hetkeksi pinnalle, ja samalla kun hän yskii vettä keuhkoistaan, hän kohottaa kättään siirtääkseen pois silmilleen valahtaneet hiukset.

Sitä ei enää ole. Hän tuijottaa kättään. Se on poissa. Se on livennyt hänen sormestaan. Äkillinen pakokauhu valtaa häntä. Hän tajuaa heti, ettei voisi löytää sitä millään keinolla näistä synkistä ja syvistä vesistä. Se on poissa, ikuisesti. Mitä syytä hänen on enää ponnistella? Kaikki on menetetty. Hän sulkee silmänsä ja antaa itsensä vajota. Kohta kaikki olisi ohi, ja hän saisi rauhan. Ajatus tuntuu lohdulliselta. Tuska on poissa, raskas taakka on nostettu pois hänen harteiltaan.

Jalat tapaavat pohjan, eikä hän ole vielä kuollut. Mitään päätöstä tekemättä Isildur huomaa ponnistavansa ylös, takaisin kohti pintaa. Hän nousee kuin itsestään, keveänä kuin tuuli. Hänen päänsä pulpahtaa pintaan ja hän vetää sisäänsä viileää yöilmaa. Ympäröivä maisema näyttää äkkiä kirkkaalta. Siniharmaa pilviverho on väistynyt kuun tieltä. Hän katsoo sitä. Se on kirkkaan hopeinen, melkein täysi. Hänen kuunsa on palannut takaisin näyttääkseen hänelle tietä. Hän ehti melkein jo unohtaa sen, kuun ja valon, jota on aina rakastanut. Hän huomaa, että vastaranta on paljon lähempänä kuin hän kuvitteli, eikä virtaus ole enää voimakas.

Hän ei keksi enää yhtään syytä luovuttaa. Hän ihmettelee, miksi äsken oli siihen niin valmis. Hänen pitäisi jatkaa elämäänsä, kaikesta huolimatta. Annúminas tarvitsee kuningasta. Sormus on poissa, eikä kukaan koskaan löytäisi sitä Anduinin pohjasta, ellei maailma muuttaisi muotoaan ja suuri virta kuivuisi kokonaan, mutta siihen Isildur ei usko. Hän on tehnyt sen, mikä hänen oli tehtävä: hankkiutunut eroon Vihollisen Sormuksesta. Hän voisi kertoa teostaan kaikille, sillä kun Sormus on poissa, se ei voi enää joutua vääriin käsiin eikä sen tarinaa ole syytä salata. Hän voisi astua vaimonsa ja poikansa eteen pää pystyssä.

Isildur kääntää katseensa kohti länttä. Rantavesi on täynnä kaislaa ja monenlaisia vesikasveja, joiden lonkerot kietoutuvat hänen raajojensa ympärille, mutta hän riuhtoo itsensä niistä vapaaksi. Hän on Keski-Maan ihmisten kuningas, eikä mikään voi häntä enää estää. Hän jatkaisi työtä, jonka hänen isänsä aloitti, ja tekisi tästä maasta kauniin.

Se on kaiketi vaaninut häntä koko hänen elämänsä ajan, väijynyt selän takana ja kurkottanut hyistä kouraansa, mutta aina sen ote on lipsunut. Monesti Isildur on tuntenut sen läsnäolon ja uhmannut ja ilkkunut sitä, ja yhtä monesti hän on kutsunut sitä luokseen ilman, että se olisi totellut. Ja kun se lopulta saa hänet, se tapahtuu hetkenä, jona hän vähiten sitä odottaa.

Rämpiessään kaislikossa hän ei tiedä mitään pienestä örkkiryhmästä, joka istuu vartiossa vastarannalla. Ne säikähtävät nähdessään virrasta nousevan hirvittävän varjohahmon, jolla on yksi vihainen, kirkkaan tähden lailla loistava silmä. Ne lennättävät hädissään muutaman nuolen hirviötä kohti ja säntäävät karkuun. Ennen kuin Isildur ehtii ymmärtää mitä tapahtuu, kaksi nuolista osuu hänen kurkkuunsa ja sydämeensä. Hän kaatuu ääneti takaisin virtaan.

Hän on taas poikiensa luona.


	50. Yksinäiset

Thranduil lähtee heti, kun saa laakson ihmisiltä viestin, että Kurjenmiekkakenttien lähettyvillä on nähty suuri örkkiarmeija. Hän kokoaa mukaansa sellaisen joukon miehiä kuin ehtii ja kiirehtii varoittamaan _dúnedainia_.

Hän tulee liian myöhään. Hänelle ei suoda edes koston tuomaa hetkellistä iloa, sillä örkit ehtivät hajaantua ja paeta ennen Thranduilin ja laakson ihmisten saapumista. Kurjenmiekkakentillä Thranduilia odottaa näky, joka on kauheampi kuin mikään, mitä hän kohtasi Dagorladilla tai Mordorissa. Paikassa, joka kerran oli kaunis niitty, makaa nyt kasoittain niin örkkien kuin ihmisten ruumiita; musta ja punainen veri on sekoittunut toisiinsa ja tahrannut maan ja kasvit. Örkit eivät ehtineet silpoa uhrejaan, niin kuin niiden tapana on, joten Thranduilin ei ole vaikea tunnistaa sotilaita, jotka tulivat hänelle tutuiksi sodan aikana.

Haltiakuningas siirtyy ruumiin luota ruumiin luokse ja katsoo jokaista, mutta joutuu joka kerran toteamaan, että haavat ovat olleet liian vaikeat. Ihminen on hauras olento, ja vamma josta haltia ehkä toipuisi hyvällä hoidolla ja levolla, saa ihmisen hylkäämään maallisen hahmonsa ja menemään pois, kauas jonnekin, minne yksikään haltia ei voi häntä seurata. Se on Ilúvatarin lahja, ihmisten vapaus, että he eivät ole sidottuja maahan ja sen pahuuteen, vaan voivat lähteä kun heidän voimansa eivät enää riitä. Kuitenkin Thranduil näkee joidenkin kasvoista, että nämä ovat lähteneet vastahakoisesti, tarrautuneet elämänsä rippeisiin ja sinnitelleet pitkään rikkoutuneessa ruumiissaan toivoen, että jostakin tulisi apu: joku joka sitoisi heidän haavansa ja lääkitsisi heitä _athelasilla_ ja antaisi heidän elää vielä vähän pidempään. Niin suuri on joidenkin rakkaus tätä maailmaa kohtaan.

Oropher varoitteli aina poikaansa sekaantumasta ihmisten asioihin. Haltian ei ole sopiva kiintyä ihmiseen, hän sanoi. Ihmiset ovat Ilúvatarin lapsia, niin kuin ovat haltiat, mutta rakkaampia, sillä Hän sallii heidän viipyä maailmassa vain hetken ja kutsuu heidät sitten luokseen elämään ikuisesti rinnallaan. Ihmiset tulevat maailmaan, muuttavat sitä kukin omalla tavallaan, ja ovat aina kiireisiä, koska heillä on mielestään liian vähän aikaa hoitaa kaikki ne tehtävät, jotka he ovat itselleen valinneet. Suurin osa niistä tehtävistä on tietenkin turhuutta, valisti Oropher, mutta ihmiselle ei näin pidä sanoa, koska se saa heidät suuttumaan. Toisinaan haltioiden ja ihmisten polut kohtaavat, mutta siihen risteykseen ei ole sopiva jäädä. Tiet johtavat vääjäämättä eri suuntiin, ja liian läheinen tuttavuus päättyy aina suureen suruun, sillä haltia on iäksi sidottu maan piiriin eikä voisi kuolemallakaan seurata ihmistä sinne, minne tämä on mennyt.

Thranduil löytää Ciryonin. Örkin keihäs on lävistänyt tämän ruumiin. Kuolema on ollut nopea, ja ehkä siksi armelias, niin kuin Thranduil kuuli ihmisten sanovan sodassa. "Ainakaan hänen ei tarvinnut kärsiä", totesivat he lohduksi itselleen. Tuskin tämäkään nuori ja kaunis ihminen ehti edes ymmärtää, mitä hänelle tapahtui. Jonkin matkan päässä makaa veli, Aratan. Hänestä näkee, ettei hän lähtenyt mielellään.

Thranduil tietää hyvin, että näillä kahdella oli suunnitelmia, paljon elettävää elämää jäljellä. Vihollisen työtä on se, kun ihmisen elämä jää kesken, ja se mikä on tarkoitettu, jää tekemättä. Sauron tiesi tämän ja teki kaikkensa pilatakseen ihmisten kaikenlaiset aikomukset.

Thranduil neuvoo palvelijoitaan siirtämään _dúnedainin_ riveihin niitylle vähän matkan päähän ja katsomaan, löytyykö heiltä arvoesineitä ja muuta sellaista, mikä tulisi toimittaa heidän omaisilleen. Sodassa jotkut ihmisistä kantoivat mukanaan kirjettä, joka tulisi antaa leskelle tai mielitietylle, jos he sattuisivat kuolemaan. Kenties jotkut näistä kantavat yhä tätä kirjettä mukanaan. Thranduil muistaa myös tavan, jolla _dúnedain_ hautasivat kaatuneensa sodassa ja päättää noudattaa samoja tapoja nyt. Hän käskee muutamia sotilaita kaivamaan hautoja rinteeseen. Toisia hän pyytää etsimään litteitä kiviä, joihin voitaisiin kaivertaa kaatuneiden nimikirjaimet. 

Tämän jälkeen Thranduil seisahtuu hetkeksi. Hän tuntee itsensä epävarmaksi ja yksinäiseksi – miksi juuri hänen täytyy olla se, joka huolehtii tämän taistelun jälkiselvittelystä? Mutta hän ei voi nyt kääntää selkäänsä ja paeta, vaikka hänen sydämensä sitä haluaa. Hän pakottaa itsensä katsomaan kohti paikkaa, jossa taistelun viimeiset hetket on käyty. Se on aivan piirin keskellä. Maahan on muodostunut musta, örkkien ruumiiden muodostama rinki, ja niiden keskellä arvatenkin ovat ne ihmiset, jotka pysyivät hengissä pisimpään. Thranduil ei tahdo mennä lähemmäs sitä paikkaa, mutta hänen askelensa vievät hänet sinne kuin itsestään, ja nopeammin kuin hän olisi valmis.

Hän tiesi aina, että tämä hetki koittaisi, mutta hän oletti, että se tapahtuisi myöhemmin. Että hän saisi pitää ihmisensä ainakin yhden _yénin_ verran, ja että siitä tulisi kaunis ajanjakso hänen elämässään, sellainen jota hän muistaisi surunsekaisella lämmöllä vielä sata _yéniä_ myöhemmin. Hän halusi osoittaa, että hänen isänsä oli ollut väärässä, että haltian ja ihmisen rakkaus oli mahdollinen eikä se aina päättynyt suruun. Mutta mitä kauemmin hän katsoo tätä hävitystä, tätä pahuuden työtä, jonka uhriksi lankesi niin monta viatonta, sitä vakuuttuneempi hän on siitä, että Oropher oli oikeassa. Thranduil tietää jo ennen kuin näkee rakkaansa nuolien lävistämän ruumiin, että hänelle jäivät lopulta vain katkeruus, viha ja itsesyytökset, ja isän kaikkitietävä ilme sitten, kun he jälleen kohtaisivat Lännessä. 

Hän näkee johtajaörkin päättömän ruumiin Elendurin edessä. Hän astuu sen yli ja laskeutuu maahan rakkaansa viereen. Hän irrottaa nuolet hellävaroin, ikään kuin voisi sillä tavoin tehdä ruumiista jälleen ehjän, ja nostaa miehen käsivarsilleen. Kaikki lämpö ei ole vielä jättänyt tätä, eivätkä kasvot ole täysin kalvenneet, vaan on kuin hän nukkuisi syvää unta raskaan työn jälkeen. Thranduil siirtää Elendurin hiukset syrjään ja puhdistaa veren tämän kasvoilta. Ei epäilystäkään. Tuo ilme on tyytyväinen, melkein hymyilevä. Hänen elämänsä saattoi päättyä kesken, mutta hän ehti tehdä sen aikana kaiken, minkä halusi. "Tietysti sinun piti tappaa johtajaörkki", Thranduil huokaa. "Et tietenkään voinut mennä maahan polvillesi ja anella armoa. Se olisi huvittanut örkkejä, sillä ne nauttivat siitä, kun vahvemmat nöyrtyvät niiden edessä, ja ne olisivat luultavasti antaneet sinun elää vähän pidempään. Kenties niin pitkään, että minä olisin ehtinyt pelastamaan sinut. Mutta ei, se ei tietenkään sopinut sinulle."

Aikaa ei saa takaisin. Elendur oli ymmärtänyt sen paremmin kuin Thranduil. Ajalla oli ollut hänelle paljon merkitystä. Hän puhui siitä jatkuvasti. _Minulla ei ole tarpeeksi aikaa_ , totesi hän. _Aika kuluu liian nopeasti. Aika kuluu liian hitaasti. Aika tuntuu pysähtyneen. Aika rientää._ Thranduil oli pudistellut hymyillen päätään hänen puheilleen, sillä hän ei oikeastaan ollut ymmärtänyt niitä. Mutta nyt hän tietää, että aika ei tunne armoa, ei edes niitä kohtaan, jotka kuvittelevat elävänsä vapaana sen kahleista. Jos hän olisi tullut hieman nopeammin, lähtenyt ilman viittaansa, jättänyt laukkunsa sisällön tarkistamatta, aika olisi saattanut olla hänen puolellaan, antanut hänen tulla ajoissa. Mutta ei. Se oli päättänyt kääntyä häntä vastaan, rangaista häntä, koska hän oli röyhkeydessään yrittänyt varastaa omakseen ihmisen, ajan vangin.

Thranduil hymyilee samalla, kun kyyneleet putoilevat hänen poskilleen. Hän ei muista, koska on viimeksi itkenyt, ehkä joskus kaukaisessa lapsuudessaan? Mutta ihmiset tekevät sitä jatkuvasti, koska se on heidän tapansa näyttää, että he ovat surullisia ja tarvitsevat toisen lohtua. Ja kun hyvää tarkoittava lähestyy surun valtaamaa ja tarjoaa apuaan, tämä kiivastuu ja sanoo, ettei hänellä ole hätää ja että hän haluaa olla rauhassa. Se oli joskus hämmentänyt Thranduilia suuresti.

"Herrani? Luulen, että tämä tässä elää yhä."

Thranduil ei kuule Hallothin sanoja, eikä halua kuulla niitä. Tämä hetki on hänen. Mutta Halloth ei vaikene, vaan toistaa väitettään, kuin olisi sokea ja kuuro ja vailla järkeä.

"Jätä minut rauhaan!"

Halloth katsoo herraansa ymmällään. Hän ei liene koskaan nähnyt kenenkään itkevän. "Mutta tämä tässä hengittää vielä."

Thranduil irrottaa katseensa rakkaansa kasvoista ja näkee maassa nuorukaisen. Se on Estelmo, Elendurin aseenkantaja.

"Jos niin todellakin on, vie hänet pois tästä ja hoida häntä niin hyvin kuin taidat."

Halloth nyökkää ja käskee kahta muuta tulemaan ja kantamaan nuorukaisen sivummalle. Thranduil toivoo heidän menevän nopeasti pois.

"Herrani?"

"Mitä nyt taas, Halloth? Etkö näe, että olen surullinen ja haluan omaa rauhaa?" Thranduil sanoo, saaden ääneensä samantapaista kiukkua kuin Elendurilla oli.

"Minä näen sen kyllä, herrani, mutta entä heidän kuninkaansa? Me olemme etsineet kaikkialta, mutta emme ole löytäneet häntä mistään."

Thranduil nostaa taas katseensa vastahakoisesti. On kai niin, että hänen olisi hoidettava tämä loppuun ennen kuin voi antautua surulleen. Elendur ei olisi tehnyt niin. Elendur olisi heittäytynyt maahan ja hakannut sitä nyrkeillään ja huutanut ja kironnut eikä olisi suostunut näkemään eikä kuulemaan mitään. Aikansa raivottuaan hän olisi sitten äkkiä noussut ja jatkanut elämäänsä niin kuin ennenkin.

Thranduil tietää, ettei kykenisi samaan. Tämä suru ei koskaan jättäisi häntä, eikä mikään olisi niin kuin ennen.

"Luuletko, että Isildur on joutunut vangiksi?" hän kysyy, ja suru väistyy hetkeksi pelon tieltä. Jos Suursormus oli Isildurilla, ja jos hän on joutunut örkkien vangiksi, kaikki olisi ohi. Koko sota, kaikki heidän kärsimyksensä, kaikki kuoleminen olisi tapahtunut turhaan.

"Siitä ei ole merkkejä. Sen sijaan meistä näyttää, että hän on paennut. Melkein kuin örkit olisivat väistäneet häntä pelon vallassa ja antaneet hänen mennä."

"Seuratkaa hänen jälkiään", Thranduil kehottaa.

"Minä olen jo lähettänyt muutaman sotilaan suorittamaan sitä tehtävää."

"Hyvä. Kenties hän on _valarin_ armosta päässyt pakoon", Thranduil toteaa, vaikka ei uskokaan siihen.

Isildur on siis käyttänyt Sormusta. Elendur oli jo kertonut kirjeessään, mitä hänen isänsä oli ottanut Sauronilta – ei suoraan, vaan muistuttamalla Ithilienin voitonjuhlassa käydystä keskustelusta. _Toivon, ettei se, mitä kerran sanoit pelipöydästä ja umbarilaisesta, käy koskaan toteen, vaikka panos on nyt isäni hallussa._ Thranduil ei tarkalleen tiedä, kuinka Isildur on sen tehnyt, mutta jollakin tavalla tämä käytti Sormusta paetakseen. Ja pelastaakseen Sen örkeiltä.

Mutta Thranduil on varma, että ilman Sormusta tätä hyökkäystäkään ei olisi tapahtunut, ei ainakaan tällaisella voimalla. Sauronin henki on Sormuksessa, ja se kutsui orjiaan ja piiskasi niitä taistelemaan kuolemaan asti, kunnes Sormus saataisiin pois vihollisen hallusta. Mutta Isildur ei ollut luopunut Sormuksesta, vaan oli vienyt sen mukanaan. Missä se oli nyt? Heidän olisi selvitettävä se mahdollisimman nopeasti.

* * *

Elrond katsoo poikaa yllättyneenä siitä, miten huonosti hän vieläkin ymmärtää ihmisiä. Oppisiko hän koskaan?

"Kuulitte, mitä sanoin, mestari Elrond", poika lausuu vakavana. "Minä en tahdo sitä. Ettekä voi pakottaa minua ottamaan sitä."

Elrond laskee miekan takaisin pöydälle. "Mutta se on hieno ase. Eihän se mikään perintökalleus ole niin kuin Narsil, mutta se on huolellista númenorilaista työtä – isäsi tiesi kyllä, mitä halusi, kun hän teetti sen itselleen joskus nuoruudessaan. Ja jonakin päivänä tulet kantamaan tätä asetta ylpeydellä."

"En varmasti. Minä en koskaan kanna miekkaa tai ryhdy sotaan. Minä neuvottelen ja teen rauhansopimuksia."

"Se on hyvin kunnioitettava päämäärä", Elrond toteaa, "mutta örkkien kanssa on vaikea neuvotella."

"Ei niistä ole enää vaaraa ainakaan täällä pohjoisessa. Niin kaikki sanovat. Minun isäni pelästytti ne kunnolla, eivätkä ne uskalla hyökätä kimppuumme pitkiin aikoihin."

"No, toivokaamme, että se on totta. Mutta entä nämä muut esineet? Etkö halua nähdä niitä? Barahirin sormus on kaunis ja arvokas esine, ja sillä on pitkä historia."

"Se näyttää vanhalta", poika toteaa katsoessaan kahden käärmeen muotoon tehtyä sormusta. Käärmeiden silminä ovat smaragdit.

"Sinä tunnet sen historian. Finrod Felagund antoi sen kiitokseksi Barahirille, sinun esi-isällesi, kun tämä oli pelastanut Finrodin hengen. Tämä sormus merkitsee sitä, että haltiat ovat aina ystäviä Bëorin huoneen ihmisten kanssa. Se on lupaus siitä, että haltiat tulevat aina avuksenne, kun olette hädässä."

Poika katsoo esinettä. "Se on hieno, mutta en minä halua pitää mitään noin arvokasta. Äiti aina valittaa, että hukkaan jatkuvasti tavaroitani, ja että olen siinä samanlainen kuin isäni. En halua, että se joutuu kadoksiin."

Elrond ei sano mitään ylimääräistä kadonneista sormuksista. Valandil ei tiedä mitään Sauronin sormuksesta, eikä hänen tarvitsekaan vielä tietää. "Minä voin säilyttää tätä siihen asti, kunnes olet valmis ottamaan sen vastaan. Ja minä pidän Finrodin lupauksen enkä hylkää sinua, Valandil. Saat asua täällä niin kauan kuin haluat, ja minä pidän sinusta huolta."

Poika nyökkää vakavana. Elrond antaa hänelle luvan poistua huoneesta.

"Tuo sinun rakkautesi esineitä kohtaan ei ole normaalia. Magloriltako sen opit?"

Elrond kääntyy kohti Thranduilia, joka seurasi tilannetta huoneen nurkasta. "Tämä ei ole leikin asia", hän toteaa.

"Minä olen täysin vakavissani. Tuo poika kaipaa lohtua. Sanoja, ei esineitä. Eikä varsinkaan miekkaa, joka on tappanut lukemattoman määrän örkkejä ja ihmisiä ja ties mitä petoja."

"Minä oletin, että hän haluaisi nähdä isänsä miekan. Mitä muuta hänellä on isästään jäljellä?"

"Kaikki se, mitä hän muistaa ja mitä on kuullut äidiltään. Ja luulen, etteivät aseet ja tappaminen ole osa sitä, vaikka meille Isildurista tuleekin ensimmäisenä mieleen se, kuinka hän iski Vihollisen palvelijoita kuoliaaksi hurja palo silmissään. Mutta hän oli paljon muutakin."

Elrond pohtii asiaa. "Ymmärrän, mitä tarkoitat. Harkintani petti. Sitä tapahtuu nykyään usein."

Elrondin on pakko myöntää, ettei hän ole ollut oma itsensä viime aikoina. Mikään ei ollut valmistanut häntä tähän murhenäytelmään, vaikka epämääräinen pahan aavistus olikin vaivannut häntä siitä lähtien, kun hän käänsi selkänsä Isildurille tämän päätettyä pitää Sauronin sormus itsellään. Hän oli aavistanut, että Isildurin päätöksellä olisi seurauksia, eivätkä ne olisi hyviä. Silti, kun Thranduil ilmestyi Imladrisiin muutama päivä sitten, sumuisena alkutalven aamuna, mukanaan suruviesti, Elrondin voimat olivat pettää. Näin kamalia seurauksia hän ei ollut osannut pelätä eikä varsinkaan näin pian. Thranduil oli siihen mennessä jo kovettanut sydämensä ja hän kertoi tapahtumat tyynesti, ikään kuin ne eivät olisi koskettaneet häntä lainkaan.

Thranduilin tutkimusten ja ainoan henkiin jääneen _dúnadanin_ kertoman perusteella Isildur oli laittanut Sormuksen sormeensa ja muuttunut näkymättömäksi, mutta Elendilmir ei ollut sammunut. Niin örkit kuin ihmisetkin olivat pelästyneet punaista valoa, ja Isildur oli päässyt pakoon. Hänen jälkensä veivät aina Anduinin rantaan asti, mutta vastarannalla ei näkynyt muuta kuin örkkien jälkiä ja pari harhaan ammuttua nuolta rantavedessä. Isildur oli siis luultavasti ammuttu veteen. Oliko hänellä silloin ollut vielä Sormus mukanaan, on epäselvää, mutta Thranduil on sitä mieltä, että örkit tuskin olisivat uskaltaneet ampua punaisena leiskuvaa Elendilmiriä kohti, vaan olisivat paenneet heti sen huomattuaan. He olivat siis luultavasti nähneet Isildurin hahmon, ja sen vuoksi oli oletettavaa, että Isildur oli kadottanut Sormuksen jo aiemmin, keskemmälle Anduinia. 

Siinä on paljon uutta tietoa, jota Elrondin olisi pohdittava perinpohjaisesti, mutta ennen kuin hän pystyy syventymään siihen, on hänen huolehdittava tärkeämmistä asioista. Hänellä on nyt suojeluksessaan kaksi naista ja lapsi, ja _valar_ yksin tietävät, kuinka nämä voivat selvitä ilman perheen miehiä. Elrond ei ole juuri nähnyt Isilmëä ja Marillëa viime päivinä, sillä nämä ovat vetäytyneet suremaan omiin oloihinsa, mutta ainakin Valandil näyttää alkaneen toipua pettymyksestä, jonka valtaan tämä joutui kuultuaan, ettei isä tulisikaan kotiin. Valandil ei ole koskaan tuntenut muuta isää kuin mielikuviensa sankarihahmon, joka taistelee pahuutta vastaan jossakin kaukana, eikä tieto tämän kuolemasta juuri muuttanut Valandilin tilannetta. Isä elää yhä voimakkaana hänen mielikuvissaan.

Elrond katsoo Thranduilia. Vihermetsän kuningas on muuttunut. Tämä näyttää vakavalta, lähes kylmäkiskoiselta. Kasvot ovat kalpeat ja pilke on sammunut hänen silmistään. Thranduil seisoo aivan hänen edessään, mutta on silti kauempana kuin koskaan ennen.

"Miten sinä voit?" Elrond rohkenee kysyä.

Thranduil kohauttaa harteitaan. "Onko sillä merkitystä? Minä lähden kohta takaisin metsääni ja toivon, ettei minua tästä lähtien häiritä, ellei ole aivan pakko."

Elrond istuutuu pehmustettuun tuoliin pöydän vierelle. Hän kehottaa Thranduilia istumaan seurakseen ja pyytää palvelijaa tuomaan heille viiniä.

"Sinun pitäisi jäädä tänne joksikin aikaa keräämään voimiasi", Elrond toteaa, sillä hän ei halua vielä antaa periksi Thranduilin suhteen.

"Minä syytän itseäni siitä, etten tiennyt mitään tästä örkkilaumasta. Ne kulkivat minun maillani, mutta minä keskityin olemaan onnellinen, koska kuvittelin rauhan palanneen ja olin rakastunut. En halunnut vaivata itseäni ikävillä asioilla. Minä olisin voinut hävittää ne örkit hyvissä ajoin ennen heidän tuloaan. Isäni sanoi minua haihattelijaksi, ja hän oli oikeassa. En ole koskaan osannut suhtautua elämään riittävällä vakavuudella."

"Kukaan ei syytä sinua, Thranduil. Isildur olisi voinut valita turvallisemman reitin. Mutta ymmärrän kyllä tuon tunteen, sillä jaan sen kanssasi. En ole viime päivinä tehnyt juuri muuta kuin pohtinut, olisinko kuitenkin voinut puhua Isildurin luopumaan Sormuksesta. Se olisi pitänyt tuhota, heittää Sammath Naurin tuleen, missä se taottiin, mutta Isildur ei halunnut tehdä sitä. Mietin, olisinko voinut sanoa hänelle vielä jotain, mikä olisi muuttanut hänen mielensä. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, minkä oli ottanut, ja kuinka olisi voinutkaan?"

"Ymmärsikö kukaan todella, miten vaarallinen tämä esine on ennen kuin tämä tapahtui? Ehkä tämä tarvittiin, jotta me ymmärtäisimme. Nyt me tiedämme varmuudella, että Sormus pitää hävittää ennen kuin se tuhoaa meidät kaikki. Sauronin paha tahto elää niin kauan, kuin se esine on olemassa."

"Olet oikeassa. Mutta Ereinion tiesi sen jo aiemmin. Hän sanoi monesti, että Sormus pitää tuhota, että kukaan ei saa ottaa omakseen, vaikka sen säilyttäminen vaikuttaisi meistä kuinka tarpeelliselta hyvänsä. Ja nyt Sormus on Anduinin pohjassa, emmekä me saa sitä sieltä pois, ja ehkä niin on parasta. Se ei voi vahingoittaa meitä niin kauan kuin se on kadoksissa, eikä Sauronkaan voi nousta uudelleen, ainakaan yhtä vahvana, ennen kuin hän on saanut sen takaisin haltuunsa."

"Sinä tiedät, että se voi vielä löytyä."

"Mikä on kadonnut, löytyy väistämättä", Elrond myöntää. "Se on vain ajan kysymys."

"Arvaan, että mietit, mitä olisit tehnyt, jos Sormus olisi tullut Imladrisiin, niin kuin oli tarkoitus", Thranduil toteaa.

Elrond ei vastaa siihen mitään, vaan keskittyy siemailemaan viiniään. Estelmo, Elendurin nuori aseenkantaja, oli kuullut, että Isildur aikoi luovuttaa Sormuksen haltioille. Mitä Elrond olisi tehnyt, jos Isildur olisi vapaasta tahdostaan ojentanut Sormuksen hänelle? Olisiko hänen pitänyt kieltäytyä, vaikka tiesi, että Sormus toisi vain lisää tuskaa ja murhetta Isildurille, veisi loputkin hänen perheestään, samalla kun Isildur itse ei saisi koskaan rauhaa, vaan muuntuisi varjohahmoksi, joka ei ole elävä eikä kuollut, niin kuin oli tapahtunut niille, jotka olivat ottaneet vastaan Yhdeksän? Vai olisiko Elrondin pitänyt ottaa Sormus säilytettäväkseen, ja uskotella itselleen, että pystyisi halutessaan tuhoamaan sen? Jonkin aikaa hän olisi ehkä antanut sen maata aarrekammiossaan, mutta jonakin päivänä hän olisi mennyt katsomaan sitä, ja sitten vähän myöhemmin hän olisi mennyt katsomaan sitä uudelleen ja päättänyt kokeilla sitä. Hän olisi opetellut käyttämään sitä tullakseen mahtavimmaksi haltiakuninkaaksi kautta historian, sellaiseksi joka palauttaisi Keski-Maan haltiavaltakunnat Ensimmäisen Ajan loistoonsa, Imladrisin ollessa suurin ja mahtavin. Eikä sekään olisi riittänyt hänelle.

Jos Sormus olisi tullut Imladrisiin, hänellä olisi ollut edessään testi, jossa kaikki vastaukset olivat väärin.

"Olen miettinyt sitä", Elrond toteaa, "mutta en halua vaivata itseäni sillä nyt. Arvaan, että löydän tämän asian vielä edestäni jonakin päivänä."

"Entä nuori kuningas?"

Elrond hymyilee lyhyesti. "Sinä kuulit, mitä sanoin hänelle. Minun on nyt otettava tämä pesästään pudonnut linnunpoikanen hoiviini, niin kuin minulle itselleni kerran tehtiin, ja autettava hänet siivilleen. Kun Elros lähti, luulin että tiemme erkanivat ikuisiksi ajoiksi ja etten koskaan enää näkisi häntä. Mutta ei hän koskaan todella jättänyt minua, vaan seuraa aina mukanani, näiden ihmisten myötä. Jokainen heistä muistuttaa minua veljestäni, tavalla tai toisella. Ja minun on oltava heidän apunaan ja tukenaan niin kauan kuin he tarvitsevat minua. Kuka tietää, kuinka pitkään? Ehkä kerran tulee yksi, joka ei enää tarvitse minua ja neuvojani, ja sitten on minun aikani lähteä."

"No, sinä näytät tietävän, mitä olet tekemässä", Thranduil toteaa. Hän katsoo sormusta, jota Elrond pitää sormessaan ja sen sinisenä hohtavaa kiveä. "Tuosta lienee sinulle apua, kun rakennat tästä laaksosta turvapaikkaa maailman orvoille linnunpoikasille."

"Gil-galad antoi tämän minulle ennen kuolemaansa. Minä olen pitänyt sitä siitä asti, kun Sauron menetti omansa, ja niin on tehnyt Galadrielkin omansa kanssa. Círdanin läsnäoloa en ole tuntenut, joten ehkä hän oli vakavissaan sanoessaan, että tulee toinen, joka tarvitsee Naryaa häntä enemmän. Círdan tuntuu aina näkevän meitä muita hieman pidemmälle. Mutta jos tästä kaikesta täytyy löytää jotakin hyvää, niin ainakin voimme nyt vapaasti käyttää Kolmea, ja tuoda niiden mukana hieman lisää hyvää tähän maailmaan. Jos Yksi olisi tuhottu, olisivat nämäkin menettäneet voimansa, ja Celebrimborin työ olisi mennyt hukkaan."

Thranduil koskettaa hopeanhohtoista valkeaa jalokiveä, joka roikkuu ketjussa hänen kaulassaan. "Minullakin on nyt oma kiveni. Kaikki, mitä minulle jäi hänestä, muistojeni lisäksi", hän huokaa. "Löysin sen hänen kukkarostaan. Se on Aglarondin luolista. Hän piti jalokivistä, sillä _noldorin_ veri virtasi hänessäkin."

Elrond katsoo kiveä lähempää. Siinä on samanlaista säihkettä, jota Thranduilin silmissäkin kerran oli. "Riipuksessa on pieni hopeinen laatta, johon hän on antanut kaiverruttaa nimeni", Thranduil jatkaa. "Se on taidokasta työtä ihmisten seppien tekemäksi. Númenorilaiset oppivat _noldorilta_ paljon. En koskaan ajatellut, että voisin pitää mistään korusta näin suuresti, mutta tämä kivi on nyt arvokkainta, mitä minulla on."

Thranduil hyvästelee Elrondin ja lähtee.


	51. Serkku

_Imladris, Vuonna 3 Kolmatta Aikaa_

Valandil kulkee pitkin Elrondin talon hiljaisia käytäviä. On myöhä ja hänen pitäisi olla vuoteessa, mutta hän ei välitä säännöistä. Vaikka hän jäisi kiinni, hän joutuisi vain puhutteluun. Nyt kun isoäiti on kuollut, Imladrisissa ei ole enää ketään, kenen moitteita hän pelkäisi. Lumitassu on varmaan mennyt ulos yölliselle saalistusretkelleen, mutta Valandil päättää silti yrittää löytää sen, sillä hän on pitkästynyt ja kaipaa seuraa.

Valandil ei saata ymmärtää, miksi isoäiti päätti kuolla. Tämä oli sentään vielä puhunut Valandilille eikä vain maannut sängyssä itkemässä niin kuin äiti. Isoäiti sanoi, että hän oli elänyt vuotensa loppuun ja oli väsyksissä eikä hänellä ollut enää syytä pitää kiinni elämästä. Hän sanoi eläneensä näin pitkään vain, koska toivoi näkevänsä poikansa vielä kerran tässä elämässä. Mutta kun se ei enää ollut mahdollista, hän päätti lähteä. Se oli vähän loukannut Valandilia. Isoäiti oli sanonut, että Valandil oli hänen elämänsä valo ja keskipiste, mutta nyt äkkiä Valandililla ei enää ollutkaan isoäidille mitään merkitystä. Isoäiti oli hyvästellyt hänet ja pannut hänet lupaamaan, että hänestä kasvaisi viisas ja hyvä, ja että hän hölmöilisi elämässään vähemmän kuin isänsä. Ja sitten isoäiti meni vuoteeseensa ja sulki silmänsä, ja oli näyttänyt siltä kuin hän olisi nukahtanut, mutta jokin hänessä muuttui eikä hän enää ollut yhtä vanhan näköinen kuin hetkeä aiemmin. Silloin mestari Elrond sanoi, että kuningatar Isilmë oli nyt mennyt miehensä ja poikiensa luo ja saanut rauhan.  

Sen jälkeen Valandil on tuntenut itsensä entistä yksinäisemmäksi. Enää ei ole ketään, joka istuisi hänen kanssaan Tulisalissa ja kertoisi hauskoja tarinoita niistä ajoista, kun isä ja Anárion-setä olivat Valandilin ikäisiä poikia. Ja muut lapset vain tuijottavat ja supisevat eivätkä pyydä häntä mukaan peleihin ja leikkeihin. Galionkin on alkanut katsoa häntä epäröiden ja varoo sanojaan hänen seurassaan, vaikka he kaksi ovat aina olleet parhaat ystävät.

Ei Valandililla kaiketi olisi aikaakaan peleihin ja leikkeihin. Oli liian paljon asioita, jotka hänen olisi opittava ja nopeasti. Tänäänkin hänen opettajansa seurasi häntä varjon lailla pitkin käytäviä ja vaati häntä kääntämään suurin piirtein kaiken näkemänsä yhteiskielelle, koska se on kansan kieli, ja Valandilin olisi kerta kaikkiaan opittava puhumaan sitä sujuvasti, tai muuten kylien ihmiset nousisivat kapinaan ja syöksisivät hänet vallasta. Ja kun Valandil oli leikillään ehdottanut, että opettaja voisi muuttaa Annúminasiin hänen kanssaan ja ryhtyä hänen tulkikseen, tämä oli kalvennut ja raahannut hänet välittömästi Elrondin puhuteltavaksi. Elrond oli joutunut rauhoittelemaan opettajaa pitkään ja lupaamaan, ettei tämä joutuisi Annúminasiin, sillä kyllähän Elrond ja Valandil ymmärsivät, ettei haltia voinut mitenkään elää ihmisten kaupungissa. Musiikki oli siellä epävireistä ja ruoka mautonta, eikä siellä tietenkään ollut yhtään kunnollista kirjastoa ja aina satoi, sehän oli selvä.

Valandil näkee käytävällä tumman hahmon, joka nojaa vasten ikkunalautaa ja katsoo ulos pimeään yöhön. Laakson yllä näkyy nykyisin melkein aina kirkas tähtitaivas, vaikka sää olisi päivällä ollut pilvinen. Ensin Valandil luulee hahmoa yhdeksi haltioista, mutta kun tämä kääntyy katsomaan tulijaa, hän näkee hämärässäkin, että hahmo on ihminen. Se, joka pelastui.

"Teidän korkeutenne", Estelmo sanoo ja kumartaa. "Eikö teidän tulisi olla nukkumassa tähän aikaan?"

"Eikö teidänkin pitäisi olla?"

"Ehkä pitäisi, mutta heräsin enkä saanut enää unta."

Estelmo ei ole tähän mennessä juuri puhunut Valandilille. Pian saavuttuaan hän totesi, että haluaa palvella Valandilia ja liittyä hänen kaartiinsa Annúminasissa. Vaikka Estelmon suku asuu etelässä, hän haluaa jäädä pohjoiseen, missä hänen kuninkaansa on. Sitten hän vannoi uskollisuutta Valandilille, ja tämä vastasi niillä sanoilla, jotka Elrond kehotti sanomaan. Sen jälkeen Valandil ei ole juuri nähnyt miestä, mutta nyt hän on iloinen, että saa tilaisuuden puhua tämän kanssa kahden kesken.

Elrond on kieltänyt Valandilia kyselemästä Estelmolta siitä, mitä Kurjenmiekkakentillä tapahtui, eikä Valandil aio sitä tehdäkään. Hän haluaisi kyllä kysellä, mutta hän ymmärtää, että sen muisteleminen on Estelmolle vielä vaikeaa. Sitä paitsi Valandil tietää jo jonkin verran, sillä hän on kuunnellut salaa Elrondin ja Thranduilin keskusteluja, ja hän kuuli, että isällä oli jokin sormus, jossa oli pahoja voimia, ja että sen vuoksi örkit olivat hyökänneet isän ja veljien ja kaikkien sotilaiden kimppuun. Ja isä oli pudottanut sormuksen Anduiniin, ja sitten örkit olivat ampuneet isän, koska oli vielä pimeää, eikä isä ollut nähnyt niitä. Se kertomus oli hyvin kummallinen, ja jonakin päivänä Valandil vaatisi Elrondia kertomaan sen hänelle kokonaan. On paljon, mitä hän ei ymmärrä. Miksi isällä oli sellainen sormus? Eikö isä ollut tiennyt, että örkit halusivat sormuksen itselleen ja oli siksi vaarallista kuljettaa sitä mukana?

"Oletteko te nähnyt minun kissaani?" Valandil kysyy Estelmolta.

"En ole nähnyt minkäänlaisia elikoita tänä yönä. Miltä se näyttää?"

"Se on musta, mutta sillä on valkoiset tassut. Minä sain sen Glorfindeliltä, kun täytin kaksitoista. Se oli pentu silloin, mutta nyt se on jo täysikasvuinen."

"Vai niin. Minä pidän silmäni auki siltä varalta, että sattuisin näkemään moisen otuksen", Estelmo lupaa ja kääntyy takaisin katsomaan ulos ikkunasta.

Mutta Valandil ei aio jättää Estelmoa rauhaan niin helpolla. Rivendellissä käy ihmisiä harvoin, vain joitakin viestintuojia Arnorista, eikä Valandil ole koskaan päässyt kunnolla puhumaan heidän kanssaan.

"Oliko minun veljeni hyvä isäntä teille?" Valandil kysyy.

Mies hymyilee. "Oli. Parempi kuin kukaan voisi toivoa."

"Eikö hän koskaan kohdellut teitä huonosti?"

"Ei. Hän oli hyvin reilu", Estelmo sanoo ja vaikenee.

"Minä en muista häntä ollenkaan."

"No, te olitte hyvin pieni silloin, kun me lähdimme… Mutta teidän veljenne olivat hienoja miehiä, ja teistäkin tulee sellainen. "

"En ole varma… Minä en halua taistella. Minä en osaa käyttää miekkoja enkä jousia. Minusta ei koskaan tule niin hyvää taistelijaa kuin veljistäni. Ja joskus mietin, olisiko isäni pettynyt minuun. Olihan hän itse paras taistelija Keski-Maassa."

"Paras tai ei, en ryhdy väittelemään kanssanne siitä asiasta", Estelmo toteaa hymähtäen. "Mutta ei isänne olisi teihin pettynyt, pikemminkin hän olisi tyytyväinen. Isänne taisteli, jotta teidän ei koskaan tarvitsisi. Ja hän onnistui siinä. Rauhan aika on nyt koittanut Keski-Maassa."

Valandil seisoo hetken Estelmon rinnalla ja tähyilee pimeälle pihamaalle, mutta ei näe vilaustakaan Lumitassusta. Estelmo kysyy vielä Valandililta, kuinka tämän äiti voi, eikä Valandil oikein tiedä mitä vastata siihen. Äiti ei ole noussut vuoteesta päiväkausiin. Elrond sanoo, että äiti tarvitsee nyt lepoa ja rauhaa, eikä Valandilin tarvitse olla siitä huolissaan. Valandil kertoo tämän Estelmolle, joka nyökkää vakavana ja kehottaa häntä viemään terveisensä kuningattarelle. Jonkin ajan kuluttua Valandilia alkaa väsyttää ja hän päättää mennä nukkumaan. Hän hyvästelee Estelmon ja toivoo, että tämä tulisi seuraavana päivänä istumaan hänen seurakseen Tulisaliin, ja tämä lupaa tehdä niin.

* * *

_Eiköhän sinun ole jo aika nousta. Vai luuletko, että asiat muuttuvat paremmiksi makaamalla?_

Marillë raottaa silmiään ja huokaa. Hän näkee yllään makuukamarin sinisenharmaan katon. Se on ankea, kuin hämärän sadepäivän taivas. Hän kääntää päätään ja näkee Valandilin istuvan lattialla vuoteen vieressä ja leikkivän kissansa kanssa. Poika vetelee langanpätkään sitomaansa kangastuppoa pitkin lattiaa ja otus yrittää napata sen käpäliinsä.

" _Emya_!" poika huudahtaa ilahtuneena, kun huomaa äitinsä heränneen. "Kuinka sinä voit?"

"Tuo minulle vähän vettä", Marillë sanoo ja yllättyy siitä, miten käheältä kuulostaa. Milloin hän on viimeksi puhunut jollekulle?

Valandil täyttää kupin ja tuo sen äidilleen. "Voitko jo paremmin?" hän kysyy.

"En tiedä", Marillë vastaa. Oikeastaan hän tietää. Hän ei voi yhtään paremmin kuin sinä päivänä, jolloin sai tietää. Asiat eivät ole muuttuneet miksikään. He kaikki ovat yhä yhtä poissa kuin sinä päivänä. Suru on läsnä, eikä se vähenisi, vaikka hän kuinka makaisi ja itkisi. Mutta siitä huolimatta hänen ruumiinsa haluaa jatkaa elämistä. Tuntuu banaalilta ajatella ruokaa ja juomaa, kun hänen rakkaimpansa eivät enää koskaan söisi tai joisi. Niin hän oli kai perustellut itselleen sen, miksi ei ollut noussut vuoteesta. Miten minä voisin elää, kun hekään eivät enää voi?

Mutta Isildur on patistellut häntä ylös vuoteesta jo muutaman päivän. Aluksi Marillë piti sitä unena, harhana, josta ei kuulunut välittää, mutta nyt hän on melkein varma, että hänen kuulemansa sanat ovat totta. Jollain tavalla mies on yhä läsnä. Eikä tämä ole tyytyväinen, ei lainkaan. Ihmisten Korkea Kuningas kuluttaa päivänsä leikkimällä vähä-älyisen luontokappaleen kanssa, ja tämän tärkein neuvonantaja vetelehtii sängyssä. Miten Isildur vihaakaan joutilaisuutta, tuota hidasta mutta varmaa tietä kohti turmiota.

Marillë kutsuu palvelusneidin luokseen ja pyytää tätä järjestämään hänelle hieman syötävää ja lämpimän kylvyn. Haltianeito näyttää silmittömän ilahtuneelta ja rientää oitis toimittamaan askareitaan. Valandil istuu vuoteelle äitinsä viereen, kietoo kätensä tämän ympärille ja painaa kasvonsa tämän hartiaa vasten. Marillë yllättyy huomatessaan, miten paljon poika on kasvanut. Hän ei osannut kiinnittää siihen aiemmin huomiota, mutta nyt kaksi tuumaa liian lyhyet housunpuntit ja hihat suorastaan hyppäävät hänen silmiinsä. Elrond on opettanut poikaa ja ruokkinut tätä hyvin, mutta joissakin asioissa hän on vain mies, joka ei ymmärrä, että arvovalta lähtee pukeutumisesta. Haltiat kaiketi osaavat tehdä sen luonnostaan oikein, mutta ihmisten pojat tarvitsevat siihen perusteellisen koulutuksen.

Mutta tämä poika on vielä lapsi. On vaikea ajatella sitä suurta taakkaa, joka hänen hartioilleen on yhtäkkiä laskettu. Ihmisten Korkea Kuningas. Suurin siunaus on se, ettei poika itse ymmärrä sitä vielä ollenkaan.

* * *

On aurinkoinen myöhäistalven päivä, kun Imladrisiin saapuu kaksi väsynyttä ja ryvettynyttä kulkijaa. He ovat taivaltaneet pitkän matkan itselleen tuntemattomilla seuduilla, etsineet turhaan reittiä Sumuvuorten yli, ja päätyneet lopulta vuoriston eteläisiin osiin ja saaneet avun Morian kääpiöiltä. Elrond tulee noutamaan Marillëa ja Valandilia melkein heti miesten saavuttua.

Marillë yllättyy, kun hän näkee nuorukaiset. Nämä istuvat voipuneina tuoleilla yhdessä Elrondin talon monista salongeista, ja toinen heistä on painanut kasvot käsiinsä. Merilin nousee Marillën ja pojan saapuessa ja kumartaa, mutta ei kykene sanomaan mitään. Hän katsoo äitiä ja poikaa murheen murtamin silmin.

Elrond näyttää vähän epätietoiselta. "Kenties nyt ei olekaan vielä hyvä hetki", hän toteaa. "Minä kerroin heille juuri uutiset. He eivät tienneet, kuinka Kurjenmiekkakenttien taistelu päättyi ja ovat nyt syvästi järkyttyneitä", hän selittää, ikään kuin se ei näkyisi ulospäin.

Valandil katsoo tulijoita uteliaana. "Keitä nuo ovat?"

"Sinun isäsi sotilaita", Elrond sanoo. "He kertoivat, että isäsi käski heitä pakenemaan ja viemään turvaan jotakin hyvin arvokasta." Puolhaltia viittaa kohti pöytää, jolle on asetettu suuri huotra.

Valandil vilkaisee nopeasti esinettä, mutta se ei herätä hänen kiinnostustaan. Hän astelee sen sijaan lähemmäs miehiä ja tervehtii heitä. "Tervetuloa Imladrisiin. Minä olen teidän kuninkaanne, vaikka en ole tosin vielä saanut sauvaani, koska olen liian nuori. Jos te haluatte palvella minua, voitte vannoa minulle uskollisuudenvalan sitten, kun olette levänneet ja syöneet. Minä otan mielelläni uusia sotilaita palvelukseeni."

Marillë kuuntelee puoliksi huvittuneena, puoliksi järkyttyneenä poikansa puhetta. Elrond on opettanut tätä liiankin hyvin.

"Sen teemme mielellämme", Merilin vastaa. Hän kääntyy toverinsa puoleen ja sanoo hiljaa: "Ohtar? Katso häntä. Hän on aivan kuninkaamme näköinen. Puhuukin samalla tavalla. Kenties kaikki toivo ei olekaan mennyt."

Ohtar pyyhkäisee silmiään ja nostaa katseensa. Hän vilkaisee ensin kuningatarta ja vasta sitten poikaa. "Teidän korkeutenne", hän toteaa hiljaa, ei muuta.

Marillën käy Ohtaria sääli. Hän tietää, että Isildur oli nuorukaiselle kuin isä, tärkein ihminen maailmassa. Marillëlla ei ole sanoja tämän nuoren miehen lohduksi. Hän kutsuu Valandilin pois miehiä häiritsemästä, sillä nämä tarvitsevat selvästi aikaa toipua Elrondin uutisesta ja muista koettelemuksistaan. Tarinoiden aika olisi myöhemmin.

Valandil ei ole kuulevinaan. "Tunsitteko te minun isäni hyvin?" hän jatkaa kuulusteluaan.

"Ohtar oli hänen aseenkantajansa", Merilin sanoo. "Hän vietti melkein kaiken aikansa kuninkaan kanssa. Minä palvelin toista ritaria, mutta tunsin perheenne hyvin."

"Valandil, meidän on aika lähteä", Marillë toteaa aiempaa tiukempaan sävyyn.

Valandil vetäytyy kauemmas, mutta ennen kuin he lähtevät, Elrond haluaa näyttää heille miekkaa, jonka nuorukaiset pelastivat örkkien kynsistä. Terä on nyt himmeä ja kuollut, kahdeksi kappaleeksi katkennut. Auringon ja kuun valo on siitä iäksi sammunut.

"Tällä aseella Elendil iski Sauronin maahan", Elrond kertoo.

"Niinkö Sauron kuoli? Tämä miekkako hänet tappoi?" Valandil kysyy.

"Niin voi sanoa", Elrond toteaa. "Minä en ylläty siitä, että isäsi piti tätä miekkaa niin suuressa arvossa, että päätti lähettää sen turvaan, kun tilanne näytti pahalta. Tämän aseen arvoa ei voi mitata kullassa eikä jalokivissä."

"Miksi se katkesi? Sauronko sen katkaisi? Voiko sen korjata?" Valandil kysyy.

"Kerron sinulle koko tarinan, kun olet valmis kuulemaan sen", Elrond toteaa. "Ja luulen, että tämän aseen voi korjata, mutta en usko, että se oli isäsi tahto. Hän halusi tämän säilyvän rikkonaisena, muistutuksena siitä, mitä se teki."

"Hyvä on", Valandil toteaa. "Mutta mielestäni minä olen jo valmis kuulemaan koko tarinan."

"Mestari Elrond päättää, koska olet valmis", Marillë toteaa tiukasti. Hän tarttuu pojan käteen kuin tämä olisi pikkulapsi ja ohjaa tämän päättäväisesti pois huoneesta.

Elrond kertoi Marillëlle ja Valandilille heti sodasta palattuaan, että Elendil taisteli yhdessä Gil-galadin kanssa Sauronia vastaan, ja että Elrond, Círdan ja Isildur olivat paikalla, mutta haltia oli vaitonainen sen suhteen, kuinka Sauron lopulta sai surmansa. Marillë on varma, että Isildurilla oli siinä jokin osuus, sillä Elrondilla tuskin olisi syytä salailla asioita, jos Isildur olisi katsonut sitä kaikkea sivusta. Valandil paljasti kuulleensa jotakin jostakin pahasta sormuksesta, joka oli kuulunut Sauronille, ja Marillë itsekin on kuullut haltioiden mainitsevan hiljaa "Isildurin Turman", jonka täytyy sävystä päätellen olla jokin hyvin voimallinen ja vaarallinen esine. Eikä Marillë ihmettele yhtään, jos sellainen päätyi Isildurin haltuun – hänhän oli aina vetänyt vaikeuksia puoleensa. Mutta jos se kerran oli vaarallinen, miksi hän _valarin_ tähden lähti marssimaan erämaahan sellaisen kanssa ilman varautumista hyökkäykseen? Marillë päättää puhua siitä Elrondin kanssa pian – hän on ehkä surun murtama hauras nainen, mutta hänellä on oikeus tietää, mikä hänen miehensä todellisuudessa tappoi.

Valandilin mielessä ovat nyt kuitenkin muut asiat. Hän jatkaa utelemistaan, kun he kulkevat kohti hänen huonettaan. Kuinka se toinen sotilas oikein tuntee meidän perheemme? Miksi sen toisen nimi on Ohtar, eikö se ole omituinen nimi? Kauanko hän oli minun isäni aseenkantaja? Muistuttaako kumpikaan heistä yhtään minun isääni? Tuleeko minusta samanlainen kuin noista sotilaista sitten kun olen iso?

" _Emya_? Sinä et edes kuuntele! Tuleeko minustakin isona tuollainen?"

Marillë huokaa lannistuneena. "Eiköhän sinusta tule melko samanlainen", Marillë sanoo hymähtäen. Poika on kasvanut haltioiden keskuudessa, mutta siitä lähtien, kun hän ymmärsi olevansa erilainen, hän on etsinyt jonkinlaista esikuvaa tai mallia siitä, millaiseksi mieheksi hänen tulisi isona tulla. Lapsiparka on nähnyt ihmissotureita vain joissakin vanhoissa maalauksissa, joissa seikkailevat entisaikojen suuruudet, Tuor ja Túrin, Beren ja Barahir, ja hän on kaiketi mielessään kuvitellut isänsä heidän kaltaisekseen, tarujen sankariksi. Vasta Estelmon saavuttua hän alkoi saada mielikuvaa siitä, millaisia ihmismiehet oikeasti ovat.

He astuvat sisään Valandilin valtakuntaan. Huone on koruton, mutta kaunis kaikessa yksinkertaisuudessaan. Haltioiden kutomat kankaat, jotka verhoavat tuoleja ja vuodetta ovat hienoa yönsinistä kangasta, pehmeää ja kestävää kuin hyvin kudottu pellava, mutta hohtavaa ja sileää, melkein silkin kaltaista. Kuka tahansa huoneeseen ensi kertaa astuva huomaisi kuitenkin ensimmäisenä valtavat puupalikoista rakennetut talot, linnoitukset, kaupungit ja varustukset, jotka täyttävät lattian jokaista nurkkaa myöten. Vierailijan on varottava askeleitaan, jottei epähuomiossa tuhoaisi huoneen haltijan luomuksia, tai vielä pahempaa, satuta jalkapohjiaan astuessaan pienten teräväkulmaisten palasten päälle. Elrond sanoi rakennelmat nähtyään, että Valandil on totisesti isänsä poika - Isildur vain käytti rakennelmiinsa hieman suurempia palikoita.

"Merilin on Melethilin veli – sen nuoren naisen, jonka kanssa Aratanin piti mennä naimisiin", Marillë kertoo, kun poika yhä piinaa häntä kysymyksillään. Hän ei haluaisi ajatella Aratania nyt. Isildurin kuoleman hän on hiljalleen alkanut hyväksyä, sillä mies ehti elää pitkän elämän, ja ehkä jokin osa Marillësta aina tiesi, ettei tämä palaisi sodasta. Mutta pojat – hän ei vain saata uskoa, että hekin ovat poissa. Heidän kuolemissaan ei ole mitään järkeä – ne ovat vain vääryyttä ja seurausta siitä pahasta, mikä on ikuisiksi ajoiksi pesiytynyt Keski-Maahan. Kenties se paha vaivaa Marillëakin, kun hän ajattelee, että olisi hetkeäkään epäröimättä vaihtanut nämä kolme pelastunutta miestä yhteen pojistaan.

"Miksei se neiti ole täällä?" Valandil kysyy.

"Melethil ei halunnut lähteä pois äitinsä ja sukulaistensa luota."

"Hän varmasti ilahtuu, että saa edes veljensä takaisin."

Se on varmasti totta. Marillë päättää kirjoittaa Melethilille ensi tilassa. He tiesivät toki Estelmon kertoman perusteella, että Ohtar ja Merilin pelastuivat taistelusta, mutta kun nuorukaisia ei kuulunut Rivendelliin, he alkoivat huolestua. Haltiat etsivät heitä Sumuvuorilta pitkin talvea, mutta tuloksetta. Melethilille perheineen on suuri onni, ettei heidän toivonsa valunut tyhjiin.

Marillë ei vielä kerro koko totuutta Ohtarista. Valandil on omaksunut haltioiden opit, mitä tulee rakkauteen ja avioliittoon ja se, että naimisissa oleva mies voisi hankkia lapsen jonkun muun kuin oman vaimonsa kanssa, on hänelle vielä liian vaikea asia ymmärrettäväksi.

Marillën on aina ollut vaikea hyväksyä Ohtaria. Hän tietysti arvasi totuuden heti, kun Elendur toi pojan hänen luokseen ja kertoi pohjalaisten väittäneen tätä Aratanin pojaksi. Aratan ja Yúlaner olivat muistuttaneet suuresti toisiaan, sekä ulkonäöltään että siinä, kuinka helppoa naisten hurmaaminen oli heille ollut. Yúlaner oli kyllä yrittänyt parantaa tapansa avioiduttuaan ja oli varmasti ollut uskollinen vaimolleen vielä pitkään sen jälkeenkin, kun heidän rakkautensa oli sammunut. Mutta Aewen asui suurimman osan ajastaan sukulaistensa luona Belfalasin rannikolla, ja Yúlaner Emyn Arnenilla oli yksinäinen ja levoton. Kenties se oli ollut vain ajan kysymys.

Marillë ei ole varma, ärsyttikö häntä enemmän veljensä hairahdus vai se, että Isildur pitänyt asiaa kovin vakavana. Isildur sanoi, ettei aviottomasta lapsesta ollut haittaa, koska kenelläkään ei ollut todisteita tämän alkuperästä. Yúlaner ei ollut kertonut nimeään pohjalaisnaiselle. Tämä oli väittänyt isäksi Aratania, ja kuka tietää, minkä vuoksi. Oliko hän todella erehtynyt miehestä, vai eikö hän ollut kehdannut tunnustaa, ettei tiennyt miehen nimeä? Sillä ei ole enää merkitystä. 

Mutta huhuja riitti. Isildur suorastaan kerjäsi niitä ottaessaan Ohtarin aseenkantajakseen, vaikka hänen puolustuksekseen on todettava, ettei hän tiennyt pojan syntyperästä vielä silloin. Silti, Marillën mielestä Isildurin olisi pitänyt erottaa poika palveluksestaan ja lähettää tämä jonnekin muualle, missä tämä herätti vähemmän huomiota. Yúlaner ei halunnut poikaa luokseen, mikä oli ymmärrettävää, mutta Isildur väitti, että pojan olisi hyvä pysytellä lähellä isäänsä. Marillë ei ollut siitä vakuuttunut. He eivät kuitenkaan ehtineet riidellä asiasta kauaa, sillä Sauron hyökkäsi, Yúlaner kuoli ja he joutuivat pakenemaan pohjoiseen. Ohtar tiesi kyllä, kuka hänen todellinen isänsä oli ollut, mutta hän ei ollut ehtinyt tutustua tähän kunnolla. Isildurista tuli hänelle kaikkein eniten isän kaltainen, ja Isildur omaksui tämän roolin mielellään.

"Kuin yksi hänen pojistaan", kaikki sanoivat, kun he näkivät Ohtarin Isildurin rinnalla. Marillë ei voinut sietää sellaisia huhuja. Vaikka seurapiirirouvat varoivat sanojaan kuningattaren seurassa, epäilyt näkyivät heidän silmissään ja hymyissään ja kaikessa siinä, minkä he jättivät sanomatta. Marillë oli jo harkinnut, että kertoisi kaikille, kuka Ohtarin isä todellisuudessa on, mutta ei se olisi paljon auttanut – se, että veljellä oli avioton lapsi, oli lähes yhtä paha asia kuin jos syyllinen olisi ollut oma poika tai aviomies. Oli ollut parempi pitää asia salassa.

Nyt Ohtar on täällä, yksi kolmesta pelastuneesta. Isildur oli päättänyt, että Narsil oli vietävä turvaan, ja että tehtävä kuului hänen aseenkantajalleen. Mutta kumpaa hän oli ajatellut enemmän, miekan vai Ohtarin pelastamista? Hän oli luvannut Yúlanerille suojelevansa poikaa kuin omaansa, ja sen jälkeen kun Yúlaner oli kuollut, siitä lupauksesta oli tullut hänelle melkein pakkomielle.

Se kaikki oli tapahtunut toisessa elämässä. Siinä, missä pelkkä ajatuskin juoruista, kiusallisista tilanteista ja maineen menettämisestä tuntui maailmanlopulta. Miksi kaikkein pahimman pitää tapahtua, ennen kuin oppii arvostamaan kaikkein kalleinta? Maineen saattaa korjata, mutta menetettyä elämää ei saa koskaan takaisin. Isildur oli ymmärtänyt tämän. Marillë ymmärtää vasta nyt.

Marillë katsoo Valandilia, joka on hetkeksi unohtanut kysymyksensä ja keskittyy korjailemaan yhtä rakennelmistaan.

"Ohtar muistuttaa sinua kaikista eniten", Marillë toteaa pojalle, ja tämä kääntyy katsomaan häntä silmät loistaen. "Eikä hänen nimensä oikeasti ole Ohtar, vaan Alaric. Ja hän on sinulle sukua."  


	52. Leskikuningatar

_Annúminas, Vuonna 10 Kolmatta Aikaa_

Annúminasin linnan valtaistuinsali on aina näyttänyt valtavammalta kuin mitä se on. Seinät ovat punaisella ja kullalla maalattua puuta, lattia harmaata, sileää kiveä, ja valo tulvii sisään korkeista ikkunoista. Se vaikuttaa suurelta, koska katto on niin kaukana ja korkealla, että tuntuu kuin pelkkä taivas olisi salin suojana.

Leskikuningatar nousee valtaistuimelta viimeistä kertaa. Hän on nyt hoitanut velvollisuutensa, ja kunnialla, voisi sanoa. Hän hymyilee astuessaan valtaistuinkorokkeen takana olevasta sivuovesta käytävään, joka johtaa hänen huoneistoonsa. Hänen tärkeimmät hovinaisensa Ailinel ja Sildë seuraavat häntä.

"Pohjoisen ihmisillä on pienet ongelmat", toteaa Sildë. "Kenties syynä on kylmyys. Vihaa ja kaunoja ei pääse syntymään, kun aika kuluu lämpimänä pysyttelyyn."

Sildë ei ole vieläkään tottunut Hämyvedeltä puhaltaviin koleisiin tuuliin, mutta Ailinelia ne eivät haittaa. Hän tekee mielellään ratsastusretkiä jopa talvipakkasilla. 

Tänään neuvoja kaipasivat mies, joka on ärtynyt siitä, että villi-ihmiset metsästävät hänen maillaan ilman hänen lupaansa, sekä kaksi naista, jotka väittävät olleensa naimisissa saman miehen kanssa. Tällä miehellä oli tiettävästi kaksi nimeä ja kaksi taloa, mutta henkiä hänellä oli ollut vain yksi, ja sen hän oli menettänyt sodassa. Naiset saivat tietää toisistaan vasta muutama vuosi sodan jälkeen ja ovat kiistelleet siitä lähtien, kummalle miehen omaisuus kuuluu. Tapauksen selvittäminen vaatisi hieman lisätutkimuksia, mutta Marillë pitää selvänä, että mieheltä, joka en elänyt kahta elämää, on väistämättä jäänyt myös kaksi perintöä, ja naisten kiistely on turhaa. Villi-ihmisistä ärtyneelle miehelle Marillë totesi, että villi-ihmisilläkin on oikeus ruokaan, mutta jos mies kokee jäävänsä nälkäiseksi heidän metsästyksensä vuoksi, hänen olisi neuvoteltava näiden ihmisten kanssa ja osoitettava näille ne paikat, joilla heidän sopii metsästää.

Ailinelista ja Sildëstä on ollut Marillëlle paljon apua. Ilman heitä hän ei ehkä olisi selvinnyt näistä seitsemästä vuodesta. Hän oli aina kuvitellut, että saisi jäädä Rivendelliin elämään yksinkertaista elämää surunsa kanssa, ja että jostakin tulisi joku muu, joka huolehtisi Pohjoisen Kuningaskunnan asioista siihen asti, kunnes Valandil olisi valmis. Hän ei halunnut vaivata päätään valtakunnan asioilla – eihän hänen ollut koskaan ennenkään tarvinnut. Mutta Elrond oli todennut, ettei ketään muuta ollut. Tulevan kuninkaan äitinä Marillë olisi ainoa, kenet koko kansa hyväksyisi.

Pelkkä ajatuskin oli tuntunut Marillësta järjettömältä. Hänethän oli kasvatettu koristamaan kotia ja synnyttämään lapsia. Mitä hän muka tiesi ihmisten hallitsemisesta? Marillë oli hädissään kirjoittanut Meneldilille ja Carastionille ja kysynyt, eikö kumpikaan heistä voisi ryhtyä Valandilin holhoojaksi, mutta vaikka Meneldil oli tehtävästä kiinnostunut, tämä ei voinut kuvitella tulevansa pohjoiseen niin moneksi vuodeksi, kun Gondorissakin riitti tekemistä. Carastion puolestaan oli ollut samaa mieltä kuin Elrond: Marillë oli ainoa, ketä tehtävään saattoi ajatella. Hänet tunnettiin pohjoisessa ja hänestä olisi tullut pohjoisen kuningatar joka tapauksessa. Tällä ei ollut mitään syytä epäröidä tehtävän vastaanottamista sen varjolla, että oli nainen. Númenorissa oli ollut hallitsevia kuningattaria, ja miksi ei myös Keski-Maassa?

Marillë oli ottanut tehtävän vastaan varmana siitä, että kaikki menisi pieleen, että örkit ja villi-ihmiset hyökkäisivät heidän kaupunkiinsa heti, kun saisivat tietää, että puolustusta johti nainen. Elrond oli tullut joksikin aikaa Annúminasiin ja tuonut mukanaan haltiasotureita, joilla ei lopulta ollut paljonkaan tekemistä, mutta heidän läsnäolonsa oli hieman rauhoittanut Marillëa. Pian Annúminasiin saatiinkin koulutettujen ihmissotilaiden kaarti, päällikkö Estelmo johti, ja haltiat saattoivat palata Rivendelliin.

"Valandililla tulee olemaan kova työ päästääkseen sinun veroiseksesi hallitsijaksi kansan silmissä", sanoo Ailinel. "Kaikki pitävät sinusta."

Sildë riisuu viitan Marillën yltä. "Se on totta. Olet osoittanut kansalle, että pahimman synkkyyden jälkeen näkyy aina pilkahdus valoa."

Marillë on kuullut tällaisia sanoja ennenkin. Se, että hän nousi valtaistuimelle ja hallitsi viisaasti ja oikeudenmukaisesti sen jälkeen, kun oli menettänyt miehensä ja kolme poikaansa, on saanut monet uskomaan, että elämä kannattaa synkimmälläkin hetkellä. Marillë ei suinkaan ole ainoa, joka on menettänyt sodassa melkein koko perheensä.

"Valandilia pidetään varmasti yhä liian nuorena, sanoo Elrond siihen mitä hyvänsä", jatkaa Sildë.

"Kenties he hyväksyvät hänet, kun tietävät, että minä jatkan joka tapauksessa hänen neuvonantajanaan", Marillë sanoo ja yllättyy omista sanoistaan. Joskus aiemmin hän ei olisi tohtinut puhua itsestään niin itsevarmaan sävyyn.

"Tietysti he hyväksyvät. He tietävät, että poikasi kuuntelee ja kunnioittaa sinua", toteaa Ailinel hymyillen.

Viime _mettarëna_ Elrond totesi, että Valandil olisi valmis kuninkaaksi. Marillë ei tiedä, kuinka puolhaltia oli päätynyt tällaiseen arvioon, sillä Valandil vaikuttaa yhä keskenkasvuiselta. Kenties tämä muistuttaa jo miestä ruumiiltaan, mutta mieleltään tämä on yhä riehakas lapsi, joka ajattelee ensimmäisenä huveja ja vasta sitten työtä, ja vain jos joku muistuttaa siitä.

Seitsemän vuotta sitten Marillë ei olisi ryhtynyt väittelemään Elrondin kanssa. Tämähän on viisain kaikista Keski-Maan elävistä olennoista. Mutta nyt he olivat kuitenkin kiistelleet asiasta. Marillë oli sanonut, että heidän pitäisi odottaa, kunnes Valandil olisi täysi-ikäinen, mikä Númenorissa tarkoitti viidenkolmatta vuoden ikää. Mutta Elrond oli sanonut, ettei viisi vuotta kypsyttäisi Valandilia yhtään enempää, vaan pikemminkin oli parempi kruunata hänet nyt, ennen kuin hän ehtisi tottua liikaa huolettomaan elämään. Hänellä on raskas työ edessään, eikä se helpottuisi lykkäämällä sitä eteenpäin.

Marillë ymmärtää kyllä, mitä haltia tarkoittaa. Valandil rakastaa huveja, erityisesti kaikkea mihin liittyy musiikkia, sillä Rivendellissä hän sai kuunnella haltioiden laulua ja soittoa joka ilta. Erilaiset musikantit ja trubaduurit ovat sen tähden löytäneet tiensä myös Annúminasiin tulevaa kuningasta viihdyttämään, ja muutama narrikokelaskin on käynyt esittämässä taidonnäytteitään. Eikä ole mitenkään harvinaista löytää poikaa joskus iltaisin tapailemasta sävelmiä omasta luutustaan. Valandil rakastaa myös näytelmiä ja suree sitä, ettei säiden pieksämään pohjoiseen kannata rakentaa samanlaista suurta ulkoilmateatteria, kuin mikä etelän Osgiliathissa on, mutta linnan Suuressa Salissa on jo ehditty katsoa muutamia pienimuotoisempia esityksiä. Kahdesti Valandil on vaatinut roolin myös itselleen, eikä hän ole suoriutunut niistä hullummin, ellei hänen tunnistettavuutensa sitten tehnyt lavalla vaeltaneesta kerjäläispojasta hieman epäuskottavaa.

Isildur olisi oudoksunut moisia harrastuksia, ja vienyt poikansa vaikka väkisin harjoittelemaan ammuntaa, keihäänheittoa, uintia ja muita miehisiä lajeja. Mutta Valandil kasvoi iloluontoisten salohaltioiden parissa, eikä tämä välitä paljonkaan urheilusta, ellei siihen liity mikään seikkailu tai muu jännittävä päämäärä. Hän kiipeilee mielellään vuorille ja kukkuloille ja vaeltaa metsissä ja soutaa pienellä veneellään Evendim-järvellä, mutta toisia vastaan kilpaileminen lietsoo hänen mielestään kateutta ja aiheuttaa mielipahaa niissä, jotka joutuvat häviämään. Marillë toivoo, että Valandil muuttaa vielä mielensä ja suo Alaricille tämän kaipaamat suuret urheilukilpailut ensi kesänä. Sellaiset kilpailut olivat suurta kansanhuvia Númenorissa, ja Isildur olisi varmasti pettynyt, jos tietäisi poikansa lakkauttavan perinteitä, joita itse suurella antaumuksella juurrutti Keski-Maahan.

Kenties Elrond vain yksinkertaiseksi sai pojasta tarpeekseen ja päätti siirtää tämän kasvatuksen muiden ongelmaksi, Marillë pohtii samalla, kun pyytää palvelustyttöä tuomaan teetä salonkiin häntä ja hovinaisia varten. Sildë ja Ailinel keskustelevat innokkaasti kruunajaisista ja niihin liittyvistä juhlista. Vieraita on alkanut jo saapua Annúminasiin Arnorin eri kolkista, ja Gondoristakin on tulossa ainakin kaikkein tärkein ylhäisö.

Mitä he kaikki sanoisivat nähdessään Valandilin, poikakuninkaan? Sillä poika tämä vielä on, mieli täynnä kepposia ja typeriä tempauksia. Pahin tapahtui kolmisen vuotta sitten, kun poika onnistui livistämään linnasta keskellä yötä kenenkään näkemättä. Marillë pelkäsi, että tämä oli kaapattu, mutta muut uskottelivat hänelle, että tunkeilijat olisi kyllä huomattu. Poika oli vain karannut, sillä sellaista pojat tekivät, ja eikö Isildurillakin ollut ollut taipumusta mennä ja tulla mielensä mukaan kenellekään ilmoittamatta? Mutta Isildur oli sentään ollut täysin kykenevä puolustamaan itseään, jos jokin vaara uhkasi, mutta Valandil oli vain poika, ikänsä suojassa elänyt, ja tuskin tiesi kuinka päin miekkaa pideltiin. Muutaman päivän kuluttua Alaric ja Merilin onneksi löysivät pojan metsästä läheltä Evendimin rantaa ja palauttivat tämän äidilleen, kylmettyneenä ja kovasti katuvaisena. Tämä sanoi saaneensa "kaikesta tarpeekseen", ja että oli päättänyt jättää hovin ja ryhtyä elämään "tavallista elämää". 

Marillën on tunnustettava, että sen sijaan että olisi moittinut poikaa ja rangaissut tätä, hän oli rientänyt syleilemään lapsiparkaansa ja järjestänyt tämän lämpimään kylpyyn ja käskenyt keittäjättäriä loihtimaan tälle kaikki ne herkut, mitä tämä keksi toivoa. Isildur olisi sanonut, että Marillë pilasi pojan hemmottelullaan. Mutta ajan kuluessa Marillë on alkanut välittää yhä vähemmän siitä, mitä Isildur olisi sanonut tai tehnyt missäkin tilanteessa. Alussa hän oli kuullut jatkuvasti miehen puheen korvissaan ja saanut häneltä neuvoja vaikeissa tilanteissa, mutta viime vuosina ääni on käynyt yhä harvinaisemmaksi ja vaimeammaksi. Kenties se tarkoittaa, että Marillë on valmis tekemään päätöksensä itse oman harkintansa mukaan. Eikä äidinrakkaus ole tähän maailmanaikaan mennessä vielä pilannut ketään. 

On Marillëlla toki neuvonantajia, joista Sildë ja Ailinel ovat hänelle rakkaimmat ja tärkeimmät. Ailinel tuli Annúminasiin jo ensimmäisenä kesänä. Ailinel ja hänen äitinsä päättivät muuttaa pohjoiseen, koska heidän tilansa Lamedonissa joutui erään kaukaisen serkun haltuun, eikä se miellyttänyt Ailinelia. Suvun miehet olivat päättäneet, ettei nainen mitenkään voinut hallita niin suurta tilaa yksinään, eivätkä Ailinelin vastalauseet olleet auttanut asiaa. Ailinel oli ollut vihainen siitä, että Ciryon oli mennyt tapattamaan itsensä, koska jos hän olisi avioitunut Ciryonin kanssa, hänen olisi varmasti annettu pitää tila. Naimisissa olevalla naisella on aina enemmän arvovaltaa kuin naimattomalla, ja Ciryonkin olisi puolustanut hänen oikeuttaan tilaan. Mutta sen sijaan Ciryon oli päättänyt lähteä kiireellä pohjoiseen, suostumatta kertomaan minkä vuoksi, ja jättänyt Ailinelin yksin. Kaiken surunsa ja katkeruutensa keskellä Ailinel oli kuitenkin tullut ajatelleeksi Marillëa, ja hän oli miettinyt, kuinka tämä selviäisi menetyksistään. Ailinel oli kirjoittanut Marillëlle ja tarjonnut apuaan, ja tämä oli ottanut naisen mielellään hoviin. Marillë huomasi pian, että Ailinel oli harvinaisen oppinut nuori nainen, joka oli kenties omaksunut sen roolin, joka olisi kuulunut ruhtinas Maionin pojalle, jos tämä olisi joskus saanut sellaisen.

Sildë puolestaan tuli pohjoiseen kaksi vuotta sitten, pian Auriën kuoleman jälkeen. Sildë ei enää nähnyt syytä jäädä veljensä hoviin, jossa hän ei ollut muuta kuin omituinen vanhapiikasisar, jota kenenkään ei tarvinnut ottanut vakavasti. Sitä paitsi, Meneldil oli alkanut puhua, että Sildën olisi avioiduttava. Jostakin varmasti löytyisi joku vanha leskimies, joka kaipasi naista seurakseen, ja Meneldil oli jo alkanut tehdä tiedusteluja asian suhteen. Selvästikin veli halusi eroon sisarestaan. Valta maistui Meneldilille paremmin kuin hyvin, ja hän tuntui jatkuvasti unohtavan, että pohjoisessakin oli kuningaskunta ja että Gondorin todellinen valtias asui siellä. Mutta oli vielä niitä, jotka patistelivat Meneldiliä kirjoittamaan pohjoiseen ja pyytämään Korkean Kuninkaan holhoojahallitsijan hyväksyntää toimilleen. Sildë oli yksi näistä, ja nuori Cemendur oli alkanut kääntyä tätinsä kannalle. Cemendur oli aina ihaillut suuresti isoisäänsä ja tämän veljeä, eikä näyttänyt arvostavan isäänsä yhtä korkealle, mikä ärsytti Meneldiliä. Tämä syytti eripurasta Sildëä, joka oli lopulta tehnyt oman ratkaisunsa ja lähtenyt ennen kuin hänet ehdittäisiin pakottaa jonkun vanhuksen palvelusvaimoksi.

Marillë ei ole Meneldilistä huolissaan. Hän ja Valandil neuvottelisivat asioista etelän kuninkaan kanssa, kun tämä saapuisi pohjoiseen kruunajaisia varten. Meneldil voisi opettaa Valandilille näkykiven käyttöä, ja sen jälkeen yhteydenpitokin kävisi sujuvammin.

"Teidän armonne?"

Huoneen ovelle on ilmestynyt palveluspoika. Marillë pyytää häntä ilmoittamaan asiansa.

"Mestari Elrond haluaa tavata teidät."

"Astukoon sisään."

Puolhaltia tulee huoneeseen kantaen käsissään kaunista, kiiltävällä kankaalla verhoiltua rasiaa.

"Se on valmis. Annan sen nyt teidän haltuunne, jotta voitte antaa sen eteenpäin."

"Näyttäkää sitä minulle."

Haltia asettaa rasian pienelle sivupöydälle ja avaa sen kannen. Samettipedillä lepää Elendilin tähti, hopeista valoa hohtava jalokivi. Marillë koskettaa sitä ja nostaa sen sitten varovasti rasiasta. Hän pitelee kiinni _mithril_ -nauhasta, johon jalokivi on kiinnitetty. Se on aivan samanlainen kuin se Elendilmir, jonka neljännen kuninkaan Tar-Elendilin vanhin tytär Silmariën sai lahjaksi mennessään naimisiin Andúniën Elatanin kanssa, ja jonka heidän poikansa Valandil, Andúniën ensimmäinen ruhtinas, aikanaan peri. Jalokivestä tuli Andúnien ruhtinassuvun perintökalleus, ja monta sukupolvea myöhemmin, kun aallot heittivät toisen Elendilin Lindonin rannoille, tämä sitoi sen otsalleen kuninkuutensa tunnukseksi. Hänen poikansa peri sen, mutta hän myös hukkasi sen, vei mukanaan Anduinin pohjaan.

Nyt on kuitenkin valmistunut uusi tähti, yhtä kaunis ja ihmeellinen kuin alkuperäinen. Se sidottaisiin pian uuden maailmanajan ensimmäisen Korkean Kuninkaan, Valandilin otsalle.

Marille katsoo kiveä pitkään, mutta jos siinä onkin jokin ero alkuperäiseen, eivät hänen harjaantumattomat silmänsä sitä huomaa. Hän ei koskaan päässyt katsomaan alkuperäistä niin läheltä, että voisi verrata tätä siihen, kuten ei ole kukaan muukaan nykyisin elävä ihminen.

"Minä kiitän teitä, valtias Elrond. Imladrisin haltiasepot ovat tehneet suuren ja vaikuttavan työn."

"Se on vain jäljitelmä, eikä arvoltaan verrattavissa alkuperäiseen", toteaa Elrond.

"Mutta tuhannen vuoden päästä ihmiset katsovat tätä yhtä ihmeissään kuin he kerran katsoivat tähteä Elendilin otsalla. Tästä tulee Valandilin huoneen perintökalleus ja hän tulee kantamaan tätä ilolla ja ylpeydellä."

* * *

"Jos totta puhutaan, tämä kaikki yllätti minut aika tavalla. En tiennyt, että Isildurilla oli neljäskin poika."

"Sanotaan, että hän syntyi Rivendellissä hieman ennen sotaa."

"Haltialaaksossa? Kuulostaa oudolta. Minusta Isildur vaimoineen olivat jo liian iäkkäitä saadakseen lapsen. Onko meillä, tuota, pitäviä todisteita siitä, että tämä todella on hänen poikansa?"

"Ettekö ole nähneet häntä? Ainakin hän on kovasti näköinen. Ja sanotaan, että luonnekin on samanlainen, _valar_ meitä auttakoon."

"No jaa, täällä on aika paljon hänen näköisiään nuoria miehiä, mikä sitten lieneekin syynä siihen. Kuten tuo Fornostin Caladaerin tyttärenpoika."

"Se on kyllä totta. Sanoisin, että tämä nuori herra, Ranyonko hänen nimensä on, näyttää Isildurilta jopa enemmän kuin se hänen puoliverinen aseenkantajansa, josta yhteen aikaan juoruttiin yhtä sun toista."

"Juoruista puheen ollen, satuin kuulemaan varmasta lähteestä, että uusi kuninkaamme on itse asiassa erään salohaltianeidon ja Isildurin pojan rakkauslapsi."

"Todellakin! Minäkin muistan kuulleeni huhun, että yksi Isildurin pojista olisi ollut rakastunut haltiaan. Tosin olin siinä käsityksessä, että tämä haltia olisi ollut mies."

"No, minä en paljon tiedä haltioista, mutta jos asia oli niin, ihmettelen totisesti miten uusi kuninkaamme on oikein löytänyt tiensä tähän maailmaan."

"Mutta se jos mikä on selvää, että Isildurin pojat ovat olleet aivan liikaa tekemisissä haltioiden kanssa. Kummallinen taipumus, tuo ylenmääräinen ystävyys haltioiden kanssa. Jonakin päivänä joku hänen perillisistään vielä nai haltian, sanokaa minun sanoneen!"

Valandil pudistaa päätään ja vetäytyy hieman kauemmas kahdesta rouvasta ja herrasta ja heidän vilkkaasta keskustelustaan. Hän ei tunne heitä ja otaksuu heidän tulleen etelästä. Sanotaan, että etelässä juoruille kasvaa suuret siivet. Hänen ei ollut tarkoitus jäädä salakuuntelemaan, mutta kun hänen isänsä nimi mainittiin, hän ei voinut vastustaa kiusausta. Hän ei koskaan kyllästy kuuntelemaan tarinoita isästään ja veljistään, varsinkaan jos ne ovat sen luonteisia, ettei hänen äitinsä halua sellaisia kertoa. Tällä kertaa hän ei kuitenkaan saanut selville mitään sellaista, mitä ei olisi jo tiennyt. Hän kuuli jo vuosia sitten, että Elendur ja Thranduil rakastivat toisiaan, mikä herättää hänessä yhä ihmetystä. Thranduilista puhuttiin paljon Rivendellissä, ja kaikki haltiatytöt ja jotkut pojatkin rupesivat punastelemaan ja hihittämään ja muuttuivat kaihomielisiksi, kun Vihermetsän valtiaan nimi mainittiin. Mutta sanottiin myös, että Suuren Vihermetsän kuningas oli hyvin valikoiva ja ylpeä melkein pöyhkeyteen asti, eikä kelpuuttanut juuri ketään edes ystäväkseen. Kuinka Elendur oli valloittanut haltiakuninkaan sydämen, siihen kukaan nykyisin elävistä ei osaa antaa vastausta, ei edes äiti, kun Valandil on siitä kysynyt. Se rakkaushan oli syttynyt vasta sodassa, eikä äiti ollut tiennyt siitä mitään ennen kuin sai isältä kirjeen, jossa tämä mainitsi asiasta. Kirjeestä ei ollut selvinnyt, kuinka Elendur ja Thranduil olivat rakastuneet, eikä isä kai sellaisia asioita ollut edes pohtinut, oli vain ollut huolissaan siitä, mitä kansa ajattelisi tulevan kuninkaansa erikoisesta valinnasta.

Mitä Valandil antaisikaan, että saisi nähdä veljensä elossa? Elendurista olisi pitänyt tulla kuningas, ei hänestä. Kaikki sanovat, että Elendur oli äärimmäisen viisas, yhtä viisas kuin Elendil, ja että hänestä olisi tullut yhtä hyvä kuningas kuin isoisästä. Kukaan ei ole sanonut samaa Valandilista. Pikemminkin häntä katsotaan epäillen ja mutistaan jotain "isänsä pojasta", ikään kuin se ei olisi hyvä asia.

Valandil jatkaa kulkuaan valepuvussa juhlasalin seiniä myötäillen. Hän tähyilee varovasti keskemmälle salia huppunsa reunan alta. Ranyonin täytyy olla täällä jossakin. Ihmisiä on tullut linnaan kaikkialta Keski-Maasta huomisia kruunajaisia varten. Valandil kyllästyi huomion keskipisteenä olemiseen jo toisena päivänä vieraiden saapumisesta, ja pyysi palvelijaansa järjestämään hänelle yksinkertaisen palveluspojan vaateparren, jossa on hupullinen viitta. Sen turvin hän on pystynyt liikkumaan linnassa niin, ettei häntä pysäytetä joka askeleella. 

Ranyon seisoo äitinsä rouva Calethin vierellä hyvin virallisen näköisenä melko lähellä salin sisäänkäyntiä. Rouva Caleth näyttää hieman varautuneelta ja epävarmalta; ikään kuin ei uskoisi, että heidät on todella kutsuttu mukaan juhlaan. Valandil on kuullut, ettei Caleth aina ole ollut tervetullut hoviin, mutta syytä sille hän saattaa vain arvailla.

Ranyon on ollut Valandilin paras ystävä siitä lähtien, kun Valandil muutti Annúminasiin. Ranyonkin menetti isänsä sodassa, eikä hänelläkään ole ketään muuta maailmassa kuin äitinsä. Hänen sisarensa muutti Fornostiin isoisänsä luo jo aikaa sitten, mutta jostain syystä Ranyon jäi äitinsä kanssa Annúminasiin. He viettävät hiljaista elämää suuressa talossa, joka kuului Ranyonin isälle, mutta Valandil saa käydä heidän luonaan, kunhan tekee sen vaivihkaa. Välillä äiti antaa Valandilille lahjoja vietäväksi Ranyonille ja Calethille, mutta hän ei ole suostunut ottamaan Calethia hovinaisekseen, mikä on Valandilin mielestä omituista.

Valandil on päättänyt nimittää Ranyonin ministerikseen heti, kun hänestä on tehty kuningas. Hän arvaa, että äiti ja kaikki muut sanovat, että kahdenkymmenen ikäinen on aivan liian nuori niin tärkeään virkaan, mutta jos Valandil voi saman ikäisenä ryhtyä kuninkaaksi, ei ole mitään syytä, miksei Ranyon voisi olla ministeri. Sitten he voisivat suunnitella juhlia ja huvituksia kaiket päivät eikä kenelläkään olisi siihen mitään sanomista.

Ranyonin kulmat kohoavat hämmästyksestä, kun hän näkee Valandilin.

"Mitä sinulla on ylläsi!" hän huudahtaa.

"Ole hiljaa, hölmö", Valandil tokaisee ja pyytää ystävää sivummalle, suuren pylvään taakse, jossa he voivat jutella hetken rauhassa.

"Luulin, että olit valmistautumassa illalliselle", Ranyon sanoo.

"Miksi illallista varten pitäisi valmistautua? Riittää että vaihdan ylleni toiset vaatteet. Toivottavasti sinun paikkasi on lähellä minua, jotta minulla on joku, jonka kanssa puhua illallisen aikana hauskoista asioista. Minä olen aivan kyllästynyt puhumaan politiikasta."

"Luulenpa, että minut ja äitini on sijoitettu kauas sinusta. Emme ole kovin korkea-arvoisia emmekä muutenkaan hovin suosiossa."

"Ette vielä, mutta minä korjaan vielä sen asian."

"Sinun viereesi asetetaan varmaankin joku noista neidoista", Ranyon toteaa ja vilkaisee kahden tummaverikön suuntaan, joiden isä on ruhtinas ja asuu lähellä Amon Sûlia. "Niin paljon neitoja, ja kaikki täällä vain sinua varten. Kadehtisin sinua, ellen tietäisi, että jätät jotkut heistä minulle."

Valandil huomaa asian nyt ensimmäistä kertaa. Todellakin, salissa on epätavallisen paljon nuoria naisia. Hän ei ole yllättynyt, sillä äiti varoitteli jo asiasta. Kaikki haluavat tietysti päästä kuninkaan puolisoksi, ja vaikka Valandil on vielä nuori, on neuvottelut aloitettava varhain. Valandil ei siitä piittaa, sillä hän tietää jo, ettei ota ketään näistä neidoista puolisokseen. Hän ei menisi naimisiin vielä pitkään aikaan. Kenties vasta sitten, kun olisi satavuotias. Maailmassa on paljon nähtävää ja koettavaa, ja hän aikoo perustaa perheen vasta sitten, kun on tyydyttänyt uteliaisuutensa ja on valmis viettämään loppuelämänsä perheensä parissa. Hän ei nimittäin koskaan jättäisi vaimoaan ja lapsiaan yksin, vaikka häntä kuinka tarvittaisiin jossakin kaukana Annúminasista.

"Saat vaikka heidät kaikki, mikäli se minusta riippuu", Valandil tuhahtaa. Ranyonin haikailu neitosten perään ärsyttää häntä toisinaan, ikään kuin maailmassa ei olisi mitään muuta mielenkiintoista kuin naiset.

"Teidän Korkeutenne. Saanemme onnitella teitä tulevan asemanne johdosta ja kiittää mitä nöyrimmin kutsusta näihin loistaviin juhlallisuuksiin", lausuu muuan tuntematon pariskunta. Valandil taistelee, jotta ei puhkeaisi nauruun. He puhuttelevat Ranyonia.

Ranyon säilyttää tyyneytensä kuin aito kuningas. "Kiitän teitä, arvoisa herra ja rouva. Toivon, että tulevien päivien juhlallisuudet miellyttävät teitä."

"Siitä ei ole epäilystäkään. Mutta missä on leskikuningatar, armollinen äitinne?"

"Löytänette rouva äitini tuolta salin toisesta päästä, ellei hän ole jo mennyt valmistautumaan illallista varten."

Pariskunta kiittää ja poistuu paikalta.

"Muuten hyvä, mutta sinun pitäisi tietää, etten koskaan kutsu äitiäni rouva äidiksi."

"No, nuo kaksi tuskin tietävät sitä", Ranyon sanoo ja näyttää varsin tyytyväiseltä itseensä. "Tämä on toinen kerta tänä iltana, kun joku on sekoittanut minut sinuun."

Valandil nauraa. "Kenties sinä olet minun kaksoseni. Meidät kai erotettiin syntymässä ja toinen meistä kätkettiin Rivendelliin ja toinen Annúminasiin. Niin että jos Sauron hyökkäisi toiseen paikkaan, niin ainakin toinen säilyisi hengissä."

"Poika! Kuka on antanut sinulle luvan pukeutua noin?"

Valandil käännähtää äkkiä ja kalpenee. Se on isoäiti, eikä tämä näytä iloiselta. Valandil kunnioitti lapsena suuresti isänsä äitiä Isilmëä, mutta ei arvannut, että hänellä on etelässä toinenkin isoäiti, yhtä ankara. Ja pahinta on, että tämä on tullut pohjoiseen jäädäkseen. Nuori kuningas kaipaa kuulemma kuria, ja isoäiti Lindissë on tullut auttamaan äitiä sen pidossa.

"Minä vain halusin olla vähän aikaa tunnistamaton", mutisee Valandil posket punehtuen.

Lindissë naksauttaa kieltään. "Kaikkea kanssa. Olet yhtä hullu kuin isäsi. Illallinen on juuri alkamassa ja sinä näytät sikopaimenelta. Ala tulla, vai täytyykö sinut taluttaa korvalehdestä kylpyyn ja pukeutumaan?"

Valandil sanoo nopeat hyvästit ystävälleen ja seuraa kuuliaisena isoäitiään.


	53. Valo varjoista syttyvä on

Toisinaan Valandil muistuttaa niin suuresti isäänsä, että se sattuu. Juuri noin Isildurkin harppoi hermostuneena ympäri huonetta, kun hän valmistautui uuteen tehtäväänsä monia vuosikymmeniä sitten. On kenties kohtalon ivaa, että pojista se, johon Isildur kaikkein vähiten ehti vaikuttaa, kasvoi eniten hänen kaltaisekseen. Mutta heitä kumpaakin yhdistää kuninkuus, joka tuli heidän osakseen odottamatta ja pyytämättä.

Marillë menee pojan luo ja asettelee tämän viittaa paremmin, vaikkei se ole tarpeen. Kaikki on nyt kerrankin täydellistä: mustat suortuvat ovat puhtaat ja kiiltävät ja haltioiden ompelema, mustaa ja hopeaa yhdistävä vaateparsi on kauniimpi kuin mitä muilla pojilla koskaan oli. Silti Marillë ei voi mitään sille, että näkee edessään vain pojan, joka on pukeutunut kuninkaaksi naamiaisjuhlaa varten.

Valandilin lemmikkikissa seurailee heidän touhuaan välinpitämättömänä sängyn päältä. Valandil sieppaa sen syliinsä ja nostaa toiveikkaan katseen äitiinsä. "Minähän voisin ottaa Lumitassun mukaan saliin."

"Et varmasti voi. Laske se heti alas – siitä irtoaa karvoja vaatteisiisi."

Valandil ei tottele. "Ei se olisi häiriöksi. Se voisi maata valtaistuimeni vieressä oman lempityynynsä päällä."

"Unohda jo tuollaiset hupsutukset."

"Isä olisi antanut minun ottaa."

"Eikä olisi. Älä edes yritä."

Valandil katsoo äitiään melkein loukkaantuneena. Pojalla on yhä kummallinen mielikuva isästään. Hän näyttää aidosti uskovan, että Isildur oli mitä lempein ja sallivin isä, joka hemmotteli poikiaan minkä ehti ja hyväksyi heidän jokaisen päähänpistonsa. Mikään, mitä Marillë tai kukaan muukaan kertoo, ei näytä horjuttavan tätä käsitystä.

Poika laskee kissan maahan ja huokaa pettyneenä. Hän näyttää niin nuorelta ja epävarmalta, että Marillën tekisi mieli rientää Elrondin luo ja pyytää tätä perumaan kaikki.

"Oletko valmis? Meitä odotetaan jo."

Valandil ei sano mitään, mutta kapsahtaa syleilemään äitiään.

"Kaikki menee hyvin, saatpa nähdä", Marillë toteaa ties kuinka monetta kertaa ja työntää pojan kauemmas. Hän yrittää nyppiä kissankarvoja pois tämän päällyspuvusta, jonka rintaa koristaa hopealla kirjailtu Valkoinen Puu. "Lähdetään sitten, _senya_."

Annúminasin valtaistuinsali on ääriään myöten täynnä. Joukko juhlapukuisia sotilaita pyrkii pitämään keskikäytävän vapaana. Kun pääovet aukeavat, lyhimmät vieraista nousevat varpailleen nähdäkseen edes vilauksen nuorukaisesta, kun tämä kulkee käytävää pitkin kohti valtaistuinkoroketta. Marillë odottaa poikaansa korokkeella. Uusi Elendilin tähti on rasiassa pienellä pöydällä hänen vierellään. Marillë yrittää hymyillä pojalle rohkaisevasti, sillä lapsiparka on aivan totinen kävellessään yksin pitkällä käytävällä. Sali on suuresta väkimäärästä huolimatta täysin hiljainen.

Sitten Valandil nousee korokkeelle ja kääntyy kohtaamaan kasvojen meren alapuolellaan. Hän henkäisee hiljaa, mutta ei irrota katsettaan väkijoukosta. Marillë ojentaa hänelle yksi kerrallaan vallan tunnukset: Barahirin sormuksen pojan sormeen, Annúminasin sauvan tämän käteen ja viimeisenä Elendilmirin tämän otsalle. Marillë joutuu nousemaan jakkaralle, jotta ulottuu sitomaan jalokiven poikansa otsalle. Jos tämä ei kohta lopettaisi kasvamista, hän voittaisi pituudessa isänsäkin. Kun Marillë laskeutuu ja astuu taaemmas, kuuluu kansan keskuudesta kohahdus.

"Katsokaa, kuningas!" huudahtaa joku.

Kuningas. Se Valandil todellakin on. Elendilmir valaisee hänen kasvonsa niin kuin ne kerran valaisivat Elendilin kasvot, ja se on syy, miksi kansa nyt haukkoo henkeään ihmetyksestä. Kaikki polvistuvat hänen edessään, ja niin tekee myös etelän kuningas Meneldil, joka on seurueineen asettunut ensimmäiseen riviin.

Valandil nostaa kättään sen merkiksi, että he nousisivat. On koittanut se hetki, jota hän on eniten jännittänyt: hänen olisi puhuteltava kansaansa ensimmäistä kertaa sen valtiaana.

"Arnorin ja Gondorin ihmiset! Minä olen teidän uusi kuninkaanne, Valandil Isildurion. Minä synnyin Imladrisissa, kaksikymmentä ja puoli vuotta sitten, vähän ennen kuin isäni ja veljeni lähtivät suureen sotaan. He eivät palanneet, mutta minä jäin, ja minä olen nyt valmis jatkamaan isäni ja isoisäni työtä."

Kun puhe etenee, hänen äänensä voimistuu ja hänen puheeseensa tulee intoa. Puhe on valmisteltu huolella ennakkoon, mutta puolivälissä Valandil näyttää hylkäävän suunnitelman ja alkaa esittää ajatuksiaan siitä, kuinka ihmisten olisi alettava katsoa elämässään eteenpäin ja unohdettava sodan kauhut ja sen mukana tulleet murheet. Hän alkaa puhua lauluista ja musiikista, joista salohaltiat pitävät, ja tarinoista ja runoista, jotka voivat tuoda lohtua synkkiin hetkiin. Kansa innostuu nuoren kuninkaan puheista. He taputtavat hänelle kesken puheen ja jotkut huutelevat "hyvin sanottu" hänen lauseidensa väliin. Valandil saa tästä uutta intoa, ja äkkiä hän pelästyttää äitinsä hyppäämällä jakkaralle ja kohottamalla Annúminasin sauvan korkealle ilmaan.

" _Et Eärello Endorenna utulien! Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta_!" hän lausuu kirkkaalla ja voimakkaalla äänellä.

Ne ovat Elendilin sanat: "Olen tullut Suurelta Mereltä Keski-Maahan. Täällä minä asun ja minun jälkeläiseni, kunnes maailma loppuu." Marillë katsoo Elrondia, mutta tämä näyttää yhtä yllättyneeltä kuin hän itsekin. Tätä ei ollut suunniteltu.

Ihmiset hiljenevät. He näkevät edessään Elendilin pojanpojan - pojan, joka on viimein tuonut toivon sodan kurittamalle kansalle.

"Minun isoisäni ei ole enää täällä, mutta minä jatkan työtä, jonka hän aloitti", Valandil lupaa uudestaan. "Tiedän, että olen nuori, mutta minä pystyn siihen. Teillä ei ole enää syytä pelätä!"

Puhe on päättynyt. Kansa puhkeaa raivokkaisiin suosionosoituksiin. Kaartin sotilaat joutuvat asettumaan korokkeen eteen kuninkaan suojaksi, sillä osa väestä haluaa nousta koskettamaan uutta valtiastaan, varmistuakseen että tämä on todellinen eikä vain jokin haltioiden loihtima toiveuni.

Kun Valandil pääsee viimein poistumaan salista, hän on helpottunut. "He pitivät minusta, eivätkö pitäneetkin?"

"Totisesti he pitivät", Marillë sanoo hymyillen. Pitivät ehkä liikaakin. Hän ei sano mitään siitä, että Isildurin mielestä ei ollut lainkaan tärkeää, että kansa piti kuninkaastaan. Riitti, että se kunnioitti tätä. Ei ollut syytä olla liian tuttavallinen, sillä kansa odottaisi ystävällisen kuninkaan olevan myös ymmärtäväinen, ja suuttuisi sitten pahanpäiväisesti, kun tämän olisi tehtävä veronkorotuksia ja säädettävä elämää rajoittavia lakeja.

Hieman myöhemmin Valandil ja Marillë ottavat vastaan vieraita, jotka ovat tulleet kaukaa ja haluavat puhua uuden kuninkaan kanssa kahden kesken. Meneldil tulee ensimmäisenä onnittelemaan serkkuaan hyvästä puheesta ja Marillëa siitä, että on onnistunut kasvattamaan pojastaan niin oivallisen valtiaan. Meneldil katsoo Valandilia pitkään ja hänen silmissään voi nähdä jopa liikutusta.

"Teillä on setänne hymy", hän toteaa lopulta. "Ja te muistutatte muutenkin häntä suuresti."

"Minä en koskaan päässyt näkemään setääni Anárionia, mutta olen kuullut hänestä pelkkää hyvää", Valandil toteaa.

Marillë puolestaan on kuullut muutakin kuin hyvää Meneldilin toimista Gondorissa. Meneldil on kutsunut hoviinsa suuren joukon saman mielisiä miehiä kuin hän itse, ja he kokoontuvat usein illastamaan ja juhlimaan ilman erityistä syytä. He puhuvat monenlaisista asioista, eikä puheissa aina ole kovin paljon järkeä, mutta pahimmillaan miehet vihjailevat, että Meneldil on nyt oikeastaan _dúnedainin_ todellinen kuningas. Isildurin nuorin poika on pelkkä lapsi, ja kuka tietää, onko tämä todella Isildurin poika, sillä kukaan ei ole koskaan nähnyt tätä Gondorissa ja kuulostaa muutenkin erikoiselta, että Isildur olisi saanut vielä yhden pojan niin monen vuosikymmenen kuluttua edellisestä. Meneldil on ollut toppuuttelevinaan näitä puheita, mutta on todennut itsekin, että Etelä-Valtakunnan hallitseminen kuuluu nyt yksin hänelle. Monet väittävät muistavansa, että Isildur luovutti Gondorin hallinnon kokonaan Meneldilille, koska hänellä ja hänen pojillaan ei ollut enää aikomusta palata etelään.

Ithilienin ruhtinas Carastion ei kuulu Meneldilin kannattajajoukkoon. Hän on käynyt useita kertoja Minas Anorissa muistuttamassa, että pohjoisessa on yhä Korkea Kuningas, jota heidän kaikkien pitää etelässä kunnioittaa, mutta vaikka hänelle myönnellään että näin on, se unohdetaan viimeistään seuraavassa illallisjuhlassa.

Marillë ei ole halunnut vaivata Valandilia tällä kaikella, mutta nyt hän toivoo, että olisi. Valandil katsoo serkkuaan viattomin ja ihailevin silmin, nähden tässä selvästi esikuvan, jollaista on kaivannut: ylpeän ja arvokkaan númenorilaisen kuninkaan, jollainen hänestä itsestäänkin pitäisi tulla.

"Teidän täytyy opettaa minut käyttämään näkykiveä", Valandil toteaa serkulleen. "Minä pyysin Elrondia, mutta hän sanoi, että ne on tarkoitettu ihmisten kuninkaille eikä hän voi auttaa asiassa."

"Katsotaan. Pelkään tosin, että olette siihen vielä liian nuori. Kiven käyttäminen vaatii kokemusta ja mielenlujuutta."

"Mutta kivien avulla me voimme olla yhteydessä toisiimme", Valandil huomauttaa. "Minä olen teidän kuninkaanne, mutta ei ole meidän kummankaan kannalta järkevää, jos joudutte lähettämään kirjeen ja odottamaan minun vastaustani ennen jokaisen tärkeän päätöksen tekemistä."

"Se on kyllä totta. Voimmehan me yrittää, mutta varoitan, että en ole itsekään vielä mestari Kiven käyttämisessä.

He tapaavat monia ruhtinaita sen iltapäivän aikana. Elrond liittyy heidän seuraansa, sillä hänestä on vuosien varrella tullut lähes kasvatti-isä Valandilille, ja monet haluavat sen vuoksi puhua myös puolhaltian kanssa. Marillë tuntee ihmisten uteliaat katseet itsessään aina, kun hän seisoo Elrondin rinnalla. Monilla on turhan vilkas mielikuvitus. Marillë kunnioittaa Elrondia ja pitää tätä nykyään ystävänään, mutta niin hän pitää myös Galadrielin ja Celebornin tytärtä Celebríania. Kaikki Rivendellissä tietävät, että Celebrían ja Elrond kuuluvat toisilleen, ja luultavasti avioituvat haltioiden mittapuulla piankin, joskin Marillë arvelee olevansa aikaa sitten kuollut, kun se lopulta tapahtuu. Mutta Annúminasissa haltioiden asiat tunnetaan huonosti. Kenties Marillën olisi otettava asiakseen levittää muutamia Elrondia ja Celebríania koskevia juoruja, jotta ei itse joutuisi sellaisten kohteeksi.

Marillën vanhemmat tulevat onnittelemaan Valandilia. Monet pitävät ihmeenä sitä, että Vëantur on yhä niin hyvissä voimissa. Mutta Vëantur on sanonut, ettei aio lähteä mihinkään ennen kuin on nähnyt tyttärenpoikansa astuvan valtaan, ja nyt näyttää siltä, että hän haluaa vielä varmistua, että poika pääsee hyvään alkuun tehtävissään.

Vëantur hymyilee kuninkaalle ja tyttärelleen ja huokaa: "Eikö hän olekin aivan niin kuin Isildur tuossa iässä! Kuka tietää, mitä kaikkea hän vielä saakaan aikaiseksi!"

"Valandil on yhtä vilkas ja kuriton kuin isänsä nuorena, niin olen kuullut", Marillë toteaa. "On kai niin, ettei verenperintöä vastaan voi taistella."

"No, enhän minä sitä tarkoita, _yenya_! Tarkoitan tuota intoa ja iloisuutta, ja ennen kaikkea tuota tapaa, jolla hän vangitsee toiset kuuntelemaan itseään ja seuraamaan itseään ties mihin hullutuksiin. Sellainen Isildurkin oli, kun hän oli tuli Armenelosiin. Huvitukset päällimmäisenä mielessä tietysti, niin kuin kaikilla tuon ikäisillä, mutta oli hänellä järkeäkin. Hän sai paljon kannattajia, jopa Kuninkaan Miesten keskuudesta. Silloin puhuttiin kaikenlaista. Jotkut olivat varmoja, että jonakin päivänä Tar-Miriel hallitsisi valtakuntaa Isildur oikeana kätenään, ja että Kuninkaan Miehet ajettaisiin takaisin niihin varjoihin, joista he olivat tulleetkin. Mutta sitten jotakin tapahtui, ja Isildur päätti jättää Armenelosin. Se oli sääli. Ties mitä olisi tapahtunut, jos hän olisi jäänyt."

" _Atar_ , muistisi alkanee pettää", Marillë toteaa isälleen lempeästi. Tämä rakastaa muistella vanhoja aikoja, mutta kuka tietää, kuinka suuri osa kertomuksista on totta ja kuinka suuri osa mielikuvituksen tuotetta.

"En ehkä muista, mitä söin eilen päivälliseksi, mutta elämääni Númenorissa en unohda milloinkaan", Vëantur vannoo. "Ja minä olen aina sanonut, etteivät Isildur ja Anárion olleet niin erilaisia, kuin kaikki väittävät. Isildur oli yhtä valoisa kuin veljensä, sillä pilvettömän yön täysikuu on kirkas ja tuo valon synkimpäänkin hetkeen. Hän ja hänen isänsä ja veljensä toivat mukanaan toivon, niin sanoivat viisaimmat siihen aikaan. Tähdet, kuu ja aurinko – siinä on kaikki se valo, mitä pimeyden karkottamiseen tarvitaan. Ei ollut heidän kohtalonsa pelastaa Númenoria, mutta Keski-Maan he pelastivat; tämä on nyt kaikkien hyvien ihmisten valtakunta ja on aina oleva sellainen."

"Minä uskon joka sanan, _atar amilinyo_!" Valandil huudahtaa. "Minä muistan kyllä isäni, ja hän oli iloinen ja hauska, sanoivat muut mitä hyvänsä. Haluan, että kerrotte minulle kaiken, minkä muistatte isästäni, isoisästäni ja sedästäni, myös kaikki arveluttavat tarinat!"

Kaartinpäällikkö Estelmo tulee esittelemään etelästä saapuneen perheensä. Estelmo on kasvanut virkansa myötä, ja näyttää hyvin kunnioitettavalta kaartinpäällikön mustahopeisessa puvussa. Monet sanovat häntä liian nuoreksi niin tärkeään asemaan, mutta kaikki kaartissa ovat nuoria, ja Valandil halusi ehdottomasti tehdä Estelmosta päällikön, vaikka tämä oli hetki sitten ollut vain aseenkantaja. "Hän selvisi ainoana Kurjenmiekkakenttien taistelusta, joten hänen täytyy olla erinomainen taistelija", oli hän perustellut valintaansa. Marillë oli antanut periksi, sillä hänkin piti Estelmosta. Isildurin oli joka tapauksessa ollut tarkoitus antaa Estelmolle _roquenin_ arvo Annúminasiin päästyään.

"Sinä et sitten taida olla palaamassa etelään", toteaa Estelmon äiti pojalleen hieman surumielisesti.

"En, _emmë_. Minun paikkani on kuninkaamme rinnalla. Ja onhan sinulla veljeni ja sisareni."

"Minä kaipaan sinua silti."

Estelmon perhe on Númenorin mittapuulla suuri: hänellä on kaksi vanhempaa veljeä ja kolme sisarta. Perheellä oli sodassa onni myötä, sillä kaikki selviytyivät siitä hengissä, vaikkakin muutamia haavoja kärsien. Kenties sama onni oli ollut Estelmon turvana Kurjenmiekkakentillä.

Marillën on hieman vaikea käyttäytyä luontevasti Estelmon äidin seurassa. Tämä on häntä nuorempi, mutta tuskin tämä katsoisi Marillëa noin kunnioittavasti, jos tietäisi mitä Marillën ja Estelmon välillä on sittemmin tapahtunut.

Marillë puolustelee käytöstään sillä, ettei ollut tottunut saamaan huomiota miehiltä. Aiemmin miehet uskalsivat lausua korkeintaan jonkin muodollisen kohteliaisuuden kuningattarelle, sillä he pelkäsivät joutuvansa Isildurin epäsuosioon tai kokevansa jonkin vielä pahemman kohtalon, jos he olisivat liian tuttavallisia kuningattaren seurassa. Marillë kuului yksinoikeudella Isildurille, se tiedettiin jo Númenorin aikoina. Mutta nyt, kun mies on poissa, asiat ovat hiljalleen muuttuneet. Nykyään leskikuningattarelle osoitetut kohteliaisuudet annetaan hymyn kera, eivätkä ne aina ole niin kovin muodollisia. Ja Marillë on oppinut pitämään niistä.

Estelmo tunnusti ihastuksensa pari vuotta sitten keskikesän juhlissa linnan pihalla, hieman humaltuneena, illan ollessa enemmän yön puolella. Hän oli hakenut Marillëa tanssiin, ja Valandil oli nauraen käskenyt äitiään menemään, sillä leski tai ei, kai tälläkin oli oikeus pitää hauskaa edes joskus? Marillë ei muistanut, koska oli viimeksi tanssinut, sillä Isildur ei ollut paljon tanssimisesta välittänyt, ja kuningattaren odotettiin joka tapauksessa pysyttelevän salin etuosassa seuraamassa tanssia sen sijaan, että olisi liittynyt siihen itse. Sinä yönä askeleet olivat kuitenkin muistuneet hänen mieleensä, ja musiikki oli vienyt hänet mukanaan, kuin hän olisi ollut nuori neito jälleen. Tanssin päätyttyä Estelmo oli vetänyt naisen pensaiden suojaan ja tunnustanut rakkautensa, pelosta vavisten ja kyyneleet silmissään. Hän oli sanonut, ettei voinut enää elää niin lähellä kuningatarta kertomatta tunteistaan, ja että jos hänet sen tähden karkotettaisiin maasta, hän lähtisi ilomielin, sillä ainakin salaisuuden taakka oli vihdoin poissa hänen harteiltaan. 

Estelmo kertoi olleensa Marillëen ihastunut nuoresta pojasta asti. Hän oli nähnyt tämän kerran juhlissa Minas Ithilissä, eikä ollut sen jälkeen saanut Ithilienin kuningatarta mielestään. Hän oli tiennyt, että Isildur nitistäisi hänet paljain käsin, jos hän uskaltaisi puhua tunteistaan kuningattarelle tai ylipäänsä kenellekään, mutta edes kuoleman pelko ei ollut saanut hänen sydäntään rauhoittumaan. Hän oli anellut isäänsä päästämään hänet Isildurin kaartiin, ja oli saanut luvan, sillä Estelmo oli kolmas poika eikä perisi mitään, ja oli vain hyvä jos hän löytäisi itselleen paikan maailmasta.

Miten onnellinen hän olikaan ollut sinä päivänä, kun Elendur oli valinnut hänet aseenkantajakseen. Häntä oli tietysti kiusattu sen vuoksi, koska tiedettiin hyvin, että Elendur valitsi aseenkantajakseen aina silmiään eniten miellyttävän nuorukaisen, eikä suinkaan sellaista, joka oli etevin taistelija. Mutta jos Elendur joskus katselikin Estelmoa normaalia pidempään, se oli pieni hinta pääsystä kuningasperheen lähipiiriin.

Marillë ei ollut tiennyt, itkeäkö vai nauraa kuullessaan tästä kaikesta. Hän oli arvellut sen olevan jokin outo päähänpisto, kenties pila tai veto, johon Estelmo oli jotenkin joutunut mukaan. Valandil ei säästänyt äitiäänkään kepposiltaan. Marillë ei pystynyt muistamaan, että olisi koskaan huomannut Estelmon käytöksessä mitään ihastukseen viittaavaa niiden vuosien aikana, joina tämä oli palvellut Elenduria, mutta toisaalta, miksi hän olisi kiinnittänyt huomiota poikansa aseenkantajaan? Marillë oli hymyillen pyytänyt Estelmoa tulemaan luokseen seuraavana päivänä, jos tämä päänsä selvitettyään ja rauhoituttuaan yhä arvelisi olevansa ihastunut leskikuningattareen.

Myöhään seuraavana iltana Estelmo oli tullut Marillën salonkiin hermostuneena ja tulipunaisena kasvoiltaan, pahoitellen edellisen päivän käytöstään, mutta väittäen olevansa yhä yhtä rakastunut kuin aiemmin.

Marillë ei ollut aikonut päästää enää koskaan ketään miestä vuoteeseensa. Mutta monta vuotta oli kulunut siitä, kun hän oli viimeksi ollut Isildurin kanssa, eikä tätä enää ollut. Ailinel oli muistuttanut, että Marillëlla saattoi olla vielä sataviisikymmentä vuotta elämää edessään, mikäli tämän isän elinvoimaisuudesta saattoi mitään päätellä, ja se oli pitkä aika maata yksin kylmässä vuoteessa kuollutta surren. Marillë oli rauhoitellut itseään muistelemalla, kuinka Isildur oli neuvonut häntä jatkamaan elämäänsä, mikäli tämä ei palaisi sodasta. Tuskin mies oli tarkoittanut, että Marillën olisi mentävä vuoteeseen poikansa aseenkantajan kanssa, mutta kun nuori Estelmo oli seissyt siinä hänen edessään pakahtumaisillaan rakkaudesta, Marillë oli päättänyt tarttua tilaisuuteen. Estelmoa on ilo katsella – tämä on komea ja vahva nuori mies, ja on varmasti hyvin suosittu neitojen keskuudessa, varsinkin nyt kun hänestä on tullut kaartinpäällikkö. Estelmo järkiintyisi vielä ja löytäisi vaimon itselleen, mutta siihen asti Marillë aikoo nauttia tilanteesta. Estelmo on vuoteessa kokematon ja innostunut, mikä ei ole paras mahdollinen yhdistelmä, mutta Marillën opastuksella hänestä kehittyisi vielä taidokas rakastaja jollekin onnekkaalle neidolle.

Ja täytyyhän hovissa olla salaisuuksia, sellaisiakin joista edes kuningas ei tiedä mitään. 

Marillë suo pienen merkitsevän hymyn Estelmolle, kun tämä poistuu huoneesta perheensä kanssa. Miehen kasvot punehtuvat hieman, mutta hän nyökkää huomaamattomasti.

* * *

Kruunajaispäivä päättyy suuriin tanssiaisiin. Valandil heitti aiemmin päivällä takkaan äidin tarjoaman listan neidoista, joita hänen pitäisi tanssittaa. "Miten vanhanaikaista!" hän nauroi. Hän päättäisi itse, kenen kanssa tanssisi, jos häntä nyt ylipäänsä sattuisi tanssiminen huvittamaan. Hän ei ole vielä päättänyt. Toistaiseksi hän istuu mieluummin valtaistuimellaan ja katselee lattialla pyörähteleviä, parhaimpiinsa pukeutuneita pareja. Hän on tyytyväinen nähdessään Alaricin tanssivan Melethilin kanssa. Toivoa siis on. Melethil vannoi, ettei voisi kuvitellakaan kelpuuttavansa ketään uutta miestä Aratanin tilalle, mutta Alaric on ollut sinnikäs. Ehkä hän saisi vielä palkintonsa.

Jonkin ajan päästä Valandilia alkaa kyllästyttää, ja hän menee haltioiden luo ja kehottaa heitä soittamaan jotakin hilpeämpää. Hän on nähnyt tarpeeksi tanssikuvioita, joita vieraat tunnollisesti ja keskittyneinä esittävät, arvatenkin muistellen kuumeisesti, mitä heidän seipäänniellyt tanssinopettajansa mahtaisi sillä hetkellä sanoa, jos olisi seuraamassa tanssia. Valandilista olisi paljon hauskempaa, jos jokainen tanssisi omalla tyylillään itse valitsemansa partnerin kanssa niin kuin salohaltiat tekevät.

Valandil pysähtyy tuijottamaan haltioiden orkesteria. Hän ei saata uskoa, että Galion on vieläkin lapsi. Tämä on yksi huilunsoittajista, mutta ulottuu vain puoliväliin Valandilin rintakehää. Se tekee nuoren kuninkaan surulliseksi. Galion oli hänen paras ystävänsä lapsena. Pieni haltia tuijottaa yhtä lailla tyrmistyneenä Valandilia, joka on tohtinut kasvaa mieheksi niin nopeasti.

"Teidän täytyy odottaa pari vuosikymmentä, niin olette taas ylimmät ystävät", ennakoi Elrond Valandilin selän takaa.

"Pidä kiirettä", Valandil tokaisee Galionille. "Minä olen suunnitellut vaellusta Hämyvaaroille Ranyonin kanssa, ja haluaisin sinun tulevan mukaan. Mutta me emme taatusti kanna sinua reppuselässä, jos nuo lyhyet koipesi väsyvät."

"Kyllä minä jaksaisin lähteä vaikka heti", uhoaa Galion. "Minä olen paljon vahvempi kuin miltä näytän. Kyllä sinun se pitäisi tietää, vai oletko tyhmistynyt nyt kun olet joutunut elämään täällä ihmisten joukossa?"

"Varo sanojasi, lapsi, tai minä saatan nostaa sinut ilmaan ja heittää sinut alas tältä lavalta."

Galion mittailee Valandilia katseellaan ja päättää, että on parasta pysyä hiljaa.

Haltiat alkavat soittaa nopeaa kappaletta huiluillaan. Tanssijat pysähtyvät hetkeksi ihmettelemään, mutta Valandil taputtaa käsillään tahtia ja innostaa muutkin tekemään niin. Kohta arvokkaasti pukeutunut juhlaväki hyppii pitkin tanssilattiaa kukin omalla tyylillään, ja se saa Valandilin nauramaan. Valandil rientää äitinsä luo, joka on seurannut tilannetta sivummalta hämmennyksen vallassa.

"Tule, _emya_ , tanssitaan!"

"Voi, _senya_ …en ole tottunut tämäntapaiseen… miksi ikinä tätä kutsutkin!"

"Minä kutsun sitä hauskanpidoksi, ja sinun on aika tottua siihen, sillä minun hovissani et pääse sitä pakoon!"

Valandil tarttuu äitinsä molempiin käsiin ja vetää hänet päättäväisesti tanssilattialle.

 

 

Loppu

 

\---

Miljoonat kiitokset kaikille, jotka ovat kahlanneet tämän jättiläisficin loppuun asti! Nyt se vihdoin loppui, mutta ehkä vielä kirjoitan joskus lisää Isildurista.

 


End file.
